She is Fierce
by curlykisses
Summary: Every King needs their Queen. This sentiment reigns true for the Volturi, Kings of the Vampire World as well. When they were about to give up hope, they found their mate; their queen behind a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Warning: Dark/Depressing Themes. Smut. Bloodkink. Polygamist pairing Featuring Volturi Kings and OC. More inside.
1. Just knock

_Curlykisses: _Hi there! So, this is the first fanfiction I decided to post on this site, so please let me know what you think of it_. _**Warning! As said in the description this story will feature a lot of dark and depressing themes as well as oodles of smut when the time is right. Oh, and I will probably overly use profanity but again only when it is fitting. If any of that makes you uncomfortable please read with caution. This story will also contain slight Bella bashing and Cullen bashing. I'm team Volturi all the way. The Kings will also be rather dark themselves during certain scenes but that is the nature of vampires that I am excited to explore. I love my boys to be bad. Also the events of New Moon will be altered slightly, you will see how as the story goes on. **With all that said, the rest is as stated, a story about a polygamist relationship between the Volturi Kings and my OC named Eva. I crave as much feedback as possible so that I know if the story is being well received so if I get enough reviews I'll know this is a good start and I'll happily continue my writing. I plan for Eva to meet the kings around chapter three so you won't have to wait too long, promise. Please disregard any mistakes you may find, I am rather new to this but hopefully you will find less as the story continues. Now, please enjoy.

It was cold in Forks. Eva loved the cold, the snow and the cloudy weather she had been deprived of. Living in Vero Beach Florida all her life; she didn't really experience cold weather often. That's why she loved visiting Forks. She also adored the rain that seemed constant here as she did the mist that hung into the very air she took in. This town was full of treasured memories from her childhood. Memories of riding her bike with her cousin down the long streets, of laughter, freshly baked cookies and the comforting feeling of belonging. Eva hadn't felt that way in a very, very long time.

Even as she stood on the familiar doorstep; suitcase in hand and purse thrown over her shoulder she felt out of sorts. It had been so _long _since she had visited and with every treasured memory, a bitter, painful one followed. She hadn't been with her family here since her father had passed away. He was a good man. A kind one that always went out of his way to make sure she knew how much he loved her. But then again, he simply loved. He was devoted to his fellow man and he spent his life saving and helping any unfortunate soul he came across. You know, Eva always wanted to be a firefighter like her father in her youth. She always wanted to help people like him, to battle against a superior force and come out the victor. Until one night…her father lost his battle. Leaving behind nothing but broken hearts, a bleak future and black smoke. After that, her mother did what she could to support her. Which unfortunately lead her to _Rick_ her stepfather. The cause of Eva's lack of ambition and the scars on both her heart and very soul.

Eva shook herself out of the upcoming flood of unpleasant memories and took in a deep breath. _Just knock _she criticized in the confines of her mind. _You were invited here, they are expecting you. You're not in trouble, you're not intruding, just knock. Lift your damn hand and knock on the door! _Despite this she stood perfectly still and continued to stare at the wooden door like a dumbfounded idiot. Through the glass she could see that the curtains were drawn, so there was no way that anyone would know that she was just standing there gawking. Damn it, Eva. Could you not be so awkward for once in your life?

Just as she got the courage, the door to the white, two story house opened, startling both herself and the person on the other side.

"Oh uh, there you are, Eva. I was starting to get worried." Uncle Charlie stammered. He straightened up and tried to regain his composure and she struggled to do the same. It seemed it didn't take much to frighten Eva very much anymore. Eva took the moment to let her hazel eyes examine Charlie's features. He looked the same as he did in her memories but a few lines on his face as well as the random strands of gray in his hair was a testament to how much time had passed since last they saw each other. More so with herself. Eva knew she must have looked like a stranger to him.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie." Eva smiled weakly as she pushed her curly blonde hair away from her eyes. "Sorry, I was just…"

She didn't know how to finish her own sentence? Afraid? Nervous? No real, comprehendible words seemed to describe what she was feeling. She wondered if she ever would find the words to say to express herself properly. But she doubted it.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Charlie said reassuringly and moved from the doorway to give her room. "I'm just glad you're okay. Please, come in."

"Thank you." She nodded and walked inside. She scanned the house and smile sincerely. It had changed greatly since her childhood, but Eva thought the divorce between Charlie and Renee could be to blame. The blue, somewhat tattered couch looked comfortable and the late 90's TV was somehow refreshing. Rather like she had stepped back into the past and it was a nice feeling. How she wanted that feeling of having a family again. Maybe this was the fresh start everyone had been promising her after all.

Charlie showed her, her room and to her happy surprise she was told that it was close to Bella's. Bella was back in Forks too? That was wonderful! She hadn't had a chance to speak to Bella since they were both playing with Barbie Dolls and catching lightning bugs. They had so much to catch up on. She wondered if Bella was into the same stuff as she was…but then again, probably not. Eva was a little odd ball compared to most girls her age. She was a poetry loving, book reading, artist that also had a knack for playing old school video games. Though the term artist she used loosely. She had a long way to go until she was a decent painter in her opinion but how art, literature and even the occasional video game had been such a blessed escape for her. Eva had been told often that she was born in the wrong era, and maybe it was so. She knew nothing when it came to fashion, makeup or TV shows though. So striking up a conversation with someone new was a little difficult, unless they just so happened to be reading the same book as she was or was somehow as big of a Shakespeare lover as she was. Which was rare…

"So, um, the rest is pretty self-explanatory." Charlie said with a shrug. "I think one of the guys at the station is looking to get rid of one of his old TV's, so I can buy it from him and hook it up in your room if you'd like?"

Eva looked back to her given room. Inside was a twin sized bed, a white dresser and a small closest, the rest of the room being bare and a little cramped but it was enough to suit her purposes. She had to leave all her books and a majority of her clothes behind and unless Charlie's coworker also had an old Nintendo or Playstation he was also looking to get rid of, she'd have no use of it. But she knew he was just trying to be helpful.

"Thank you again, Uncle Charlie but this should more than enough. I appreciate you letting me stay with you." Especially since she had nowhere else to go. Once…the incident happened, he somehow tracked down her home phone number and offered up his place as her sanctuary straight away. It was a little uncomfortable and awkward, since they hadn't spoken in years but a great weight had been lifted off of Eva's shoulders at the offer. She may have been considered an adult but she could hardly afford taking care of the house she lived in all on her own having just graduated High school not ago and being jobless. Something she hoped to remedy here. "Don't worry though, I promise I'll get a job as soon as I can and get my own place so I'll be out of your hair."

"Nonsense, Eva. You take as much time as you need."

Charlie took a moment to take in a quick breath as he looked her up and down. Eva squirmed subconsciously and pulled the hood of her black jacket up in hopes he wouldn't see it. He did. The pity filled look in his chocolate brown eyes told her that much. Still red and vibrant on either side of her neck was plainly seen hand prints. While her blackened eye was thankfully the first of her bruises to recover, those particular ones remained fresh on her petal soft skin as if to haunt her.

Before Eva knew it, Charlie had pulled her into a sincere hug and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in return. It was a new feeling, to be comforted in such a way but she appreciated it. Even if it were a stranger to have held her as closely as her uncle now was, she'd be just as thankful. Any loving gestures had been forgotten by her since her father had passed away.

"I'm so sorry, Eva." He whispered quietly to her. "I wish I had known, God, I wish I had known."

Everyone was always sorry when they found out. Which was ridiculous to her. No one needed to be sorry expect for the man responsible. She knew this had to be hard on Charlie too. Her mother too had parted from this world a couple of months ago. This loss was also sudden, a heart attack. Charlie was unable to make it to his sister's funeral which must have been hard enough on him but to discover how she has silently lived for years must have made it even harder. And after she was forced to bury her mother, the abuse escalated.

Rick, her step dad was a raging alcoholic but a wealthy one. Being a business tycoon in need of a beautiful, blonde trophy of a wife, and her mother a poor pushover, their union was based in need not love. When she was about ten years old she had walked in on Rick beating her mother in a drunken rage and instead of cowering like she probably should have, she ordered him to stop! Her tiny fists balled in anger and tears in her eyes. She told him if he had to hurt someone, to hurt her instead. Apparently that was a suitable alternative in his eyes. Eva could bear it. If it meant her mother was unharmed she could handle all of Rick's rage and she did. He rarely hurt her mother after that. Though she was sure Charlie was wondering the same thing she had always wondered.

Why? Why had her mother let them live that way when she _knew_ the horrors Eva had to face all these years? That her welcome home was angry slurs, screaming and at last slaps, punches and whatever else he decided to do to her on that given day. She had a lasting scar on her left forearm of a cigar burn and a few other scarred places on her body that hadn't healed properly. Any time she tried to fight back, it just made it rougher on her. So Eva learned to suffer in silence as she was instructed to. He never sexually assaulted her, but as stated, he'd find new and cruel ways to make her miserable. She wasn't sure why; she just began to think that making her suffer had become a hobby. Yet her mother would only comfort her and tell her to keep quiet or else she would be forced in a foster home somewhere. Loving her mother and knowing the abuse would soon turn on her if she was gone, what other choice did she have? Or that's what she had always been led to believe.

About a week ago, without her mom around, Eva had already packed her bags and was on her way out the door. She didn't care where she went, where she ended up, she just wanted out. Rick came home before she could. This time, she was certain he meant to kill her. The idiot left the front door to their house wide open and saw him on top of her then called the police. The last thing Eva vividly remembers was Rick's hands around her throat then waking up in the hospital. The bastard had been taken to jail and with all the evidence and Eva's testimony he was now facing fifteen years in prison. The only problem was that the case was broadcasted all over her home town. Her stepdad all over the front page of the newspapers and on the next was her darling self in a hospital bed. Now she was some pitied, social pariah. She didn't much care for that. She didn't know why her mother let the abuse go and hell, she wasn't even sure why her stepdad beat her the way he did, despite being drunk. Maybe she _did_ deserve it? Maybe her purpose in this world was to take the hardships so her loved ones didn't have to?

"Well, unfortunately kiddo, I have to head out. I'll be back in a few days." Charlie sighed as he let her go.

Kiddo? She'd have to correct him another day. She was nineteen dammit, even older than Bella even if it was only a year. Still, she never took kindly to anyone to referring her as a child. She hadn't been a child in a long, long time.

"So soon?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I wish I could give you a warmer welcome but I got some stuff I need to take care of. Bella should be home soon, she's out with Jacob. She spends most of her time with him anymore. Anyway, I left some cash on the kitchen table if you two want to order out for a few days and I'll see you again soon."

One last hug and that look of pity once more and Charlie was gone. Eva sighed and walked back over to her bedroom and let her purse fall on the bed. She was debating whether or not to take a shower or to sleep. The decided a shower would be more beneficial and probably help wake her up. She wanted to be livelier for when Bella was home but taking two flights just to get here had taken its toll on her. Charlie had paid for her flight too. It was amazing to be given such a kindness after everything she had been through.

Once she found the bathroom, she took a moment to look into the mirror. She looked jet lagged alright, what with the unflattering dark circles under her eyes and frizz of her hair. Though that didn't bother her so much. Instead, what always seemed to scare her was the emptiness behind her eyes. Eva didn't _think _she was depressed, but if she was, she wouldn't know. Having felt alone, abandoned and uncared for her whole life kept her from knowing happiness for long. Underneath her round brownish green eyes was a touch of freckles that were clustered right above her cheekbones and they were always shown despite her tanned skin. It was difficult to live on a beach and not get some sun.

Her hair reached her breasts in length because she never bothered to go to a salon to keep it trimmed, which she probably should've conserving how ungodly curly it was. It was easy enough to maintain she supposed at the very least. A touch of mouse and some hairspray as soon as she got out of the shower and she was usually good to go. Speaking of which, she was glad she remembered to bring all her necessities into the bathroom with her incase Bella would get upset with her for using her shampoo or something. She didn't know Bella anymore and the last thing she wanted to do was to be a nuisance in someone else's home.

Though she told herself not to, as Eva disrobed she looked back into the mirror. Along her back was various bruises and a couple of scars. She hated them but for different reasons than what people expected. They tied her to tragedy. To the past. Eva may not have been as strong as she would've like but she was above it. She was more than just a victim. She had a name and still found a reason to smile each and every day, even if it seemed impossible to. What good was it to walk around displaying for the world her hardship? She knew someone out there was going through worse. All her prayers, tears and hopes had been wasted in her youth when she begged for something better. Maybe all this chaos had led her to the new beginning she had wanted for so long.

After she got out of the shower and fixed her hair, she put on a pair of black jeans and a simple white long sleeved shirt. Leaving her jewelry and makeup in her suitcase. She was with family and it was nice to feel as though she didn't have to impress anyone. She made herself comfortable on the blue couch and flipped mindlessly through the channels. She cursed aloud when she saw the case featuring herself and her step dad flash on the news. Great. Now it had made it to national TV stations. Rick being a big CEO must have been the cause of this. Now those looks of pity would never cease, would they?

Bella made it home around ten that evening and Eva got up to greet her.

"Hey, Bella." Eva said with a warm smile dancing upon her baby pink lips. She moved to give Bella a hug but it was stiff and a little awkward. As she always was…damn. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too." Bella smiled weakly. "How was your flight?"

"Eh, alright I guess. I kept myself entertained by reading or sleeping."

"Oh really? What are you reading?"

"_Richard the Third_." Eva said with another smile. When Bella gave her a funny look she quickly tried to recover. "It's a Shakespeare play…I have a copy of all his completed works and I was reading _Love's Labour's Lost_ before it. It's one of my favorites. Actually, it's rather difficult to pick a favorite but I find myself quoting _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ often." Another smile and still, awkward silence.

"I, um, I've read a lot of Stephen King books too." He was popular enough, right? Bella most likely would've read a book by him right. When there was still no response, she shrugged in defeat.

"Want some ice cream?"

Bella chuckled and Eva felt her tension easing. She wished she wasn't so unapproachable, especially to family but it was just her nature. She could talk for hours about literature and art but the rest? Not so much. Having to keep herself from having many friends so they wouldn't want to get too close to her, made her social skills a little poor but she was sure she'd get there.

"Sure." Bella nodded probably just to humor her.

"Great, we can walk down to the shop if you'd like?"

"It's late, most places are closed except for the gas station. Besides, I think we still have a carton of Rocky Road here."

"Awesome, I love Rocky Road!" There you go Eva that was a conversation! And it seemed to go well! When really, Rocky Road wasn't her favorite, she much preferred Moose Tracks or just plain strawberry depending on her mood. Bella pulled out the carton from the freezer and after Eva helped herself to a small bowl, she joined Bella on the couch. They were both content to watch TV in silence until Eva just so happened to flip past another news station and the first thing seen was her somber face! She quickly changed the channel and looked to Bella, hoping she hadn't caught it. She did. Bella's chocolate brown eyes looked to the floor briefly before they met Eva's hazel ones again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you know." Eva sighed. She knew this conversation was unavoidable but she still lacked the words needed to express herself. "It's not like it was the first time. It was just the first time he had been caught. It hurts to leave my home town and it sucks that everyone thinks I'm made of glass now. I have lived that way for eleven years. As sad as it sounds, I kinda got used to it."

Thing was, if she _was_ made of glass she would have shattered by now. She didn't like being treated like a leper. She wanted to be respected and treated like everyone else.

"Yeah, you know, I kinda know how you feel."

Hearing this caused Eva to put her bowl of ice cream down in worry. _What? _Was Bella going through the same thing she was? Surely Charlie wouldn't…

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've been pretty depressed lately myself. It's a long complicated story but…basically I found the man I was meant to be with and now he's gone. I haven't been able to pick myself up since then."

Eva could only gap at her. Well…not what she was expecting to say the least. It was good in a way, she didn't want Bella to be abused like she was but it seemed rather odd to compare her suffering to hers. Unless…

"God, I am so sorry, Bella. How did he die?"

"Not dead. He and his family moved away and I have no way of contacting him."

Okay…still seemed a little off but she supposed she didn't know what Bella was going through. She had only had one or two boyfriends in high school and she had always ended up dumping them in case they got too close. That and well, black and blue skin wasn't exactly common so it's not like she could ever have been intimate with any of them, even if she wanted. No, they deserved to be with someone unlike her. Someone they could do all that fun dating stuff with.

"Sorry to hear that. I've never been in love, honestly."

"You're lucky. I wouldn't wish _this _kind of heartache on anyone."

Okay…she did know that she had just lost her mother a couple of months ago, right? She knew about all the bullshit she had been through. Yet she still acted as though _she _was the one that was suffering the most. It seemed a little self-absorbed to Eva, but she let it go. This was what she wanted, really. Not to have someone fixate on her past. Though the word lucky kept echoing in her mind and it made her a little angry. In what world was she lucky?

"I'm sure it's his loss anyway. Charlie mentioned some Jacob guy, are you seeing him now?"

"No, he's just a friend but he makes me happy."

"Cool. Um, think I could meet him? I don't really know anyone here aside from you and Charlie."

"I think it's probably best if you didn't get to know him. He and his family are kinda picky about who comes around."

"Oh okay…"

Well, so much for that. Picky about who comes around, what was that supposed to mean? Bella sure wasn't anything like she remembered.

"Well, aside from your ex-boyfriend, how have you been? I haven't gotten to spend time with you in ages."

"I can't really remember anything before knowing him. Moved to Forks after mom started dating a baseball star then I met him. That's about it."

"Oh, I'm sure there is something we can talk about. Let's see, well, I have really taken to painting, I can show you some of my pieces if you want. They aren't the best but I think you may like a few. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, Eva. I have to meet Jacob in the morning." She got up from her spot and lazily walked towards her room.

"Goodnight." Eva called to her only to be meant with silence again. She tried to contain her disappointment but she ended up sighing nonetheless. She fished out the chocolate covered almonds out of her ice cream and chewed on them dejectedly. She just wanted someone to talk to and to keep her mind busy. Guess Bella had too much going on to give her much attention, which was fine. She knew she was intruding on the Swans' lives and she didn't expect anyone to drop what they were doing to attend to her. Just some company would've been nice.

Eva stared down at her right forearm and read the permanent reminder etched there in black and red ink. A tattoo she had gotten herself on her eighteenth birthday. It was a line from _A Midsummer Night's Dream _that stated 'Take Pains' and underneath it followed with 'Be Perfect'. Placed by the black words was a small red rose. For no particular reason, she just loved roses. She always imagined she would faint if some man bought her a bouquet of roses like they did in the movies. Like her father had always brought her mother roses but would always be sure to give Eva a single rose from the bunch so she wouldn't feel left out. It may seem common to have roses as her favorite flower but how seeing them always made her smile.

With another sigh, Eva lied back on the couch and continued to flip through the channels. Loneliness again being her only company. Just as she was about to drift to sleep she sent up one more prayer. This time she asked only to lose this lonely feeling and above all she wanted to feel _wanted. _To feel loved without the price of pain to accompany it. Psh, well…maybe only in the movies.

_Curlykisses: So that's it for this chapter. I suppose now you see what dark and depressing themes I meant and how coldly Bella has taken to treating Eva. So there is more to come but only if any of you lovely readers are interested in seeing the rest. Be sure to leave me a review with your thoughts. Seeing a positive response will probably make me write faster. Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye for now!_


	2. What have you done

_Curlykisses: I know I just posted but I had to get my thoughts out on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the events even if it seems a little fast paced. Please leave me a comment so I know if you are enjoying the story thus far. And again please forgive any mistakes you may find._

Eva was starting to feel more comfortable in Forks. She was getting used to the cold weather and she actually loved the fact that she needed a jacket before leaving the house in order to be comfortable. If she could ever catch Bella before she ran off, she'd have to ask her where she could go to get some clothes shopping done. If nothing else, she needed a thicker jacket instead of this thin, flimsy one she always wore. The marks around her neck had finally faded and was barely noticeable now and living day by day without the fear of pain was a new and exciting feeling for her. She only wished she didn't continue to feel so alone. She assumed she'd be spending most of her time with Bella but it appeared she was preoccupied with her other friends. Shame that Eva wasn't still in school in a way. She had no idea how else to make new friends aside from making some wherever she ended up working. Only traveling from one small store to the next was rather tiring. Something she would have to get used to now that she moved, or so she thought.

When Charlie had made it back home, Eva was shocked when she discovered the reasoning behind his absence. The 'stuff he needed to do' was dragging a friend of his all the way to Florida to retrieve Eva's car. She had expressed her remorse to him on the phone the first time they spoke that she had to leave her little blue Malibu car behind but it was just easier to fly to Forks instead of driving on her own. It was a '99 model and not much to look at but it was hers. It was the first thing she purchased on her own after summers of flipping burgers and waiting tables. Something she earned without using Rick's filthy money her mother had loved so much. When Charlie got out of her car, she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug to show her gratitude.

"How did you…" she didn't know what to say. She was too overwhelmed with joy. Never did she imagine that she would see her little blue companion ever again.

"I pulled some strings." Charlie smiled. "I know you left it to the police department to auction it off but once I proved my relation to you, I got it for a pretty nice price." He held up the keys to her eye level and his smile brightened. "It's all yours kiddo."

"Uncle Charlie, you have no idea how much I appreciate this but please don't call me kiddo." Eva laughed and happily snatched the keys from Charlie's hand.

"Can't do that, sorry. I've called you kiddo since you were about this tall, Eva. You'll just have to get used to it again." He held his hand up just above his knee for comparison and Eva couldn't resist the smile that came to her face. That small sense of familiarity was so soothing to her.

"I guess so." Eva agreed. Still unsure how to express the depths of her gratitude. "Uncle Charlie, you didn't have to do all this for me." Eva watched as Charlie's police car pulled into the driveway by whom she assumed to be his friend and she kindly smiled and waved to him. It was an easier gesture than anything her careless tongue provided for her.

"I know I didn't have to Eva, I wanted to. I'd have let them send you a check in the mail for it if I thought I could get you a better car here, but I knew you were probably more devoted to _this_ car. That and I think I am quickly using up all the 'favors' I've earned over the years anyhow."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Charlie. Seriously, thank you."

As they made their way inside, Charlie cleared his throat which told Eva he was about to venture into an uncomfortable topic. Well, at least he didn't fixate on her injuries like she had expected him too.

"So have you and Bella been getting reacquainted?"

"Kind of. We've watched a few movies together but mostly in silence. The rest of the time she has been out with that Jacob guy. She's usually already gone when I wake up."

Charlie closed the front door behind them and sighed. He placed his hand on his temple as if he had just become burdened with a horrible headache.

"You're kidding me? I was hoping the two of you could lift each other up a bit."

"She seems to be focused on her own wellbeing." Eva said with a shrug. She understood Bella was going through a lot and she didn't want to trivialize her pain.

"To put it nicely." Charlie scoffed. "I'm sorry, Eva. Bella isn't normally so…self-absorbed but after that Cullen boy left her she's hard pressed to even speak to _me_. But after knowing everything you've been through, I guess I thought it might put things into perspective for her."

"I'm not looking for sympathy. My pains, my past is for me to bear. Not my cousin." Eva offered somewhat firmly. Pity parties weren't something Eva wanted to attend.

"You talk funny." Charlie smiled and it caused Eva to blush.

"I'm just well read." She shrugged again.

"Well, would thou enjoyth an outing with me perchance?" Charlie mocked but in a friendly manner.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, I normally go fishing with the guys on Sundays and I don't plan on changing my rituals any time soon. That and well, everyone else canceled on me." He smirked.

Fishing? She had never gone fishing before. She was always too young to the last time she was here. She had started painting again but aside from finishing her work she had nothing else planned. And company was company plus he just drove across states to bring her back her car. Maybe it would be fun?

Once she was out on the water, she was happy she decided to join Charlie. The lake was so peaceful and calming. There was a hovering mist above the water that moistened her skin and kept her cool. Truth be told, she much preferred being cold versus being hot. She was downright irritable if she was hot. Normally had she been outside this long in Florida she'd be bathed in sweat by now. Yet she was perfectly comfortable. Even if neither she nor Charlie were very successful in catching any fish.

"Aren't you freezing?" Charlie commented when he noticed Eva's blue jean shorts and spaghetti strapped tank top. Again, she had clothes only fitting for Florida not Forks weather.

"Nah, I'm comfortable."

"Speak for yourself." Charlie said bundling his coat closer to him. "And sorry about this, I promise normally we see more action."

"What are you talking about? I'm expecting you to reel in a tire or old boot any minute." Eva smirked.

"Ha ha. It's good to see your sarcasm is still intact."

"Always."

Eva was a bit…of a smartass. It was just her nature. She liked making people laugh and an unfortunate by product of this was that she often came off as an overbearing know-it-all since her sense of humor was a little different than you know…_normal_ folk. As it turned out, Eva was able to catch a couple of bass! It was a little strange but she was happy that Charlie let her throw them back into the water.

The weeks continued on in this way. She'd wake up alone and hope Charlie would come home early so that she had someone to talk to, they'd go fishing every Sunday and Eva continued her painting. Though she was surprised at how drastically her art had changed since she had arrived in Forks. Normally she painted bright, lively pictures but now all she seemed to draw was depressing images. Though she did rather like painting a picture of herself sitting on a window pane, staring at the rainfall outside even if she cheated by taking a snapshot of it first for reference. She wished she looked as good in real life as she did in her own art however. There she could fix all her flaws, leave out her annoying freckles and straighten her hair.

After a couple of weeks had passed, Charlie called her cellphone to inform her that he'd be working late which bummed her out a little. It meant more time alone with her wicked thoughts. When it got to be about ten in the afternoon and Bella still wasn't home; she decided to keep herself busy by taking a quick trip to the gas station. They were out of soda and milk so she figured she could pick some up with the remainder of cash she had left. She did a quick mirror check and sighed. Guess it was high time she made herself presentable. She quickly wet her hair in the bathtub and ran some mousse through it, then at last blew it dry. She'd have to whack her blow-dryer a few times in order for it to turn on which told her that if she ever got her opportunity to go shopping like she planned, she'd have to scour the store for a cheap blow-dryer as well. After her hair was fixed…mostly, she decided only a bit of mascara and eyeliner would have to do because she was too lazy to do much else. She did like the way her eyelashes flared with her mascara and how the eyeliner made her hazel eyes pop. She didn't consider herself a beauty queen, but she wasn't faint at sight ugly either. Somewhere in between, maybe?

She grabbed her keys from the counter and applied her lip-gloss as she went. Not for any real beauty purposes, she just liked her lips looking shiny and adored the vanilla taste this particular gloss provided her. She drove to the little gas station down the road and smiled when she heard how excessively loud her engine was. A sign that she should most likely get it checked out but she had gotten so used to hearing it roar at her once she turned the key, it too became a comfort.

The gas station had little variety but they carried a couple of twelve packs of Dr. Pepper so the trip was still victorious! She grabbed one in hopes Bella and Charlie liked Dr. Pepper as well but if they didn't she'd easily just return here and get something else. She eyed the selection of energy drinks in the cooler and couldn't help herself. She had an all but addiction to energy drinks, namely Full Throttle and Red Bull which probably explained why she was always up so late. But she hadn't had one since she arrived in Forks and she needed her fix.

She brought her assortment of energy drinks, case of Soda and gallon of milk to the counter while miraculously managing not to drop anything. It was just then she realized that she had gotten red and blue paint all over her black jacket at some point during the day. Damn. That was always a bitch to get out in the wash.

"You want a bag?" The cashier asked her while not looking up from his register once.

"Yes, please." Eva said politely. It was still rather embarrassing that even when she _tried _to look decent, she still ended up looking like a slob anyway. Ugh, it was all a part of her trade she supposed. At least she didn't have a couple of thin paint brushes stuck into her hair to keep it up as she normally did. Clean brushes mind you, but it still didn't exactly scream out 'approachable'. At hearing her voice, the cashier looked up and Eva watched his jaw drop.

"Woah…" he uttered while looking her up and down which made Eva squirm with discomfort. She wasn't sure if that was a good 'woah' or a 'oh god look at the train wreck that just walked in here, woah'. Well, she was still wearing shorts which seemed to be nonexistent here. That could have been it.

"Um…?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I just—I've never seen you here before."

"I'm new. Just moved here about a month ago…George." Eva said politely. In hindsight, cashiers probably hated it when someone used their name like they knew them just because they wore a nametag.

"Neat, uh, you need a tour guide, babe?" he asked after ceasing to ring her up then proceeded to lean on the counter. Well, he was bold.

"No thanks, I have family here and it's not exactly a big city, I think I can figure it out." She tried to say it with as much courtesy as possible but in doing so it only seemed to encourage the guy. He's wasn't bad looking or anything, he had smoky brown eyes and short trimmed brown hair and had potential to be rather charming if Eva gave him the chance. She just didn't think pursuing a relationship or…otherwise was in her best interest right now. She was sure if the red hand prints were still around her neck, he'd have looked the other way. Not many willingly took on a disaster like her.

"Are you sure? You'll miss out on the best spot of all."

Eva sighed. Upon further investigation, no, not charming at all. What was she thinking? Chivalry was dead and men had long ago forgotten how to charm a woman.

"Let me guess, your bedroom?" She asked in a bored tone.

"That's right! I get off at midnight if you'd like for me to give you the grand showing."

"Something tells me it's not quite as grand as you think it to be. So how about you just finish ringing me up and I'll be on my way." Eva said mockingly hoping it would be enough for him to take the hint. Nope.

"Aw, but I don't even know your name yet. You know mine."

"It's Not Interested."

That comment seemed to have done the trick and he finished bagging her things in a huff. Eva slipped him a twenty dollar bill and rushed out of the door without worrying about collecting her dollar and something change she was owed. Whatever got her out of there the quickest, she was down for. Apparently she was Hot Stuff in Forks. Well, it was a step up from the quiet bookworm.

She threw her stuff in the backseat of her car and drove back home. She decided to go the longer route just to have an excuse to drive a little longer. It was a freedom she had missed desperately and these quick drives kept her sane. Even if it sounded like her car was going to explode any time she turned it on. Eva was a little confused when she got to their driveway and saw a car she didn't recognize parked beside Bella's truck. But what concerned her the most was seeing a dark teenage boy stomping away from the house in a hurry. She assumed this was the illustrious Jacob but to be safe she calmly reached into her console and pulled out her can of pepper spray. Though he was leaving, he could return and if he was looking for trouble, Eva would be ready for him. She sincerely hoped it wasn't Bella's friend because spraying him with pepper spray…would probably not be the best first impression.

She got out of the car and gathered up her bags. She felt a nervous tingle vibrate up her spine when she saw that the front door was half opened. It would have to take a really brave soul to rob a known cop's house but you never knew anymore. Eva kicked the door the rest of the way open and was relieved to see Bella inside. Okay good, nothing bad had happened.

"Oh Bella, it's just you." Eva said with a small smile but Bella rushed past her.

"I don't have time to talk, Eva, I have to go."

"Go? Where the hell could you be going this late at night?" Eva asked setting the bags on the floor. Ready to chase after Bella to get her answer if she had to. She was getting rather tired of her avoidance.

"I have to go to Italy. Make up something for Charlie for me."

_Italy? _What in the world? Why—no _how_ was she going to just go to Italy?! Eva had dreamed of going there for years and now Bella was just going to rush off to a foreign country? A major _art_ capital she might add. It made no sense and Eva's curiosity took over.

"You're going to Italy? Why? Do you even have a passport, a place to stay while you are there?" These were the only responsible questions Eva could think of and being the eldest of the two she couldn't help but feel obligated to take on the parental role since Charlie wasn't home. No way would he ever allow this.

"I told you, Eva, I don't have time to explain. Edward is going to kill himself if I don't reach him in time!" Bella argued and Eva could only gape at her. This was making less and less sense. Edward? Wasn't that her ex-boyfriend's name? And what did she mean 'reach him in time'. Did the guy have a predetermined date he planned on offing himself? Hmph…most likely he had gotten in contact with her for the attention. Anyone who planned on doing the unthinkable never let anyone know, they just…did it. Eva followed Bella all the way to the strange car and before Bella could touch the passenger side door, Eva held it shut to prevent her from leaving.

"Bella, just calm down. There are other things we can do if you're that concerned instead of running off to Italy. Let's see if we can't get ahold of some law enforcement there and have them check up on him. I'm assuming he moved there, so if you have his address we can just Google some phone numbers or something."

"Eva, you don't understand! You have to let me go!"

"Bella, this is madness. Okay, I don't blame you for being concerned but if he told you he was going to kill himself do you really think you can get to Italy before he does? Have you tried calling him back?"

"Yes! He's not answering, now please just let me go! I know how crazy this sounds but I can't lose him!" She was hysterical. What in the world had gotten into her?

"Bella, I assume there is no real threat here. He's probably just depressed and misses you. Besides how do you expect to get over him if you rush off to his every beck and call?" Eva said rationally.

Eva felt the hot familiar sting in her cheek before she registered what had happened. When she looked back at Bella she knew she had just slapped her out of anger. It didn't hurt physically so much as it did emotionally. Bella didn't pack quite the punch as Rick did. She thought this kind of stuff was going to end…but it seemed like she was just meant to be someone's punching bag. It really was her purpose in life wasn't it?

"I will _never _get over him! We're meant to be together, something _you _would know nothing about! Now let me go!" Bella screamed at her. Hurt combined with a touch of post-traumatic stress caused Eva to stand perfectly still. How could she? She knew what she had been through…they were family…how could she?

The faceless driver showed herself by slinging her car door open and walking over to the two of them. Eva noted that it was a well-dressed petite girl with a pixie haircut. Eva turned her head slightly in confusion when she saw the gold of her eyes. They were alluring but surely…unnatural.

"Bella, what's going on-" the pixie girl stopped speaking once she saw Eva. To her complete surprise, the stranger backed away from her slowly as if she had been struck with absolute fear. She examined her for a few more seconds before whispering to her.

"Eva..?"

Eva quirked an eyebrow at the mention of her name. Now she would've remembered meeting someone as unique as this girl but she had no earthly clue who she was. Had Bella mentioned her to this lady? Cause she sure as hell hadn't mentioned the girl to her.

"You know me?" Eva asked softly. The awestruck look in the pixie girl's eyes hadn't wavered but instead she looked at Bella for confirmation.

"Bella…how do you know _her_?"

"She's my cousin. She's living with us now." Bella explained stiffly. She too looked curious as to what the pixie girl was going on about.

"She's your _cousin_?" she asked in disbelief. She looked back and noted that Eva was still holding her cheek and panic seemed to take over her, she even backed away from the two of them even further. It was as though Bella had just committed a horrible crime.

"Oh gods Bella…you have _no idea _what you've just done."

"It's okay." Eva shrugged. She shot Bella a venomous look as she did so. "I'm used to it. I just never thought my own cousin would treat me in the same way my poor excuse of a stepdad did."

In truth, Eva could easily retaliate and hit Bella with even greater force but she couldn't bring herself to. She was family and those fond memories from the past kept her dear to her heart. Bella didn't offer up an apology which only hurt Eva's feelings more. Instead she just retorted with more venom.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about then! Nothing is going to stop me from reaching my soulmate. Come on, Alice, let's go. We've wasted enough time!"

"Fine. Be that way. I hope you get everything you want, Bella. Just know that we _will _revisit your actions when you get home. I was only trying to protect you." Eva said angrily and marched back towards the house. It wasn't okay. It wasn't fair. Eva had treated her with nothing but kindness only to be returned with avoidance and cruel words. Even slapping her, seemed to be okay in her mind.

"Eva, wait!" the girl named Alice called to her. When Eva turned around she timidly continued. "I think it would be best if you came with us."

"Why?" both Eva and Bella said in unison. She didn't know this girl or Edward so there was no need for her to accompany them. She didn't want to be anywhere near Bella currently anyway.

"Just…trust me. I know you have no reason to, but you're going to _want _to come with us. I think it's probably for the best if they explain." They? What was that supposed to mean? Eva was in no mood for riddles.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger? How do you know my name if Bella never mentioned me? What could going to Italy possibly bring me? Forgive me if I give no regard for a man I've never met." Eva said in irritation, feeling a burning rage that would come to her in moments like these coursing through her veins.

"Answers. That's what you can find in Italy." Was all Alice offered and Eva felt her anger being replaced with curiosity. What a peculiar thing to say and to do so with such certainty made Eva wonder. Did she know? Did she know of all the questions she had had for so long. That she had a longing the likes of which she couldn't explain and she had no clue how to silence it?

"Please, we must go. Will you come with us?" Alice asked once more and Eva thought about it for a few minutes. This feeling in her gut urged her to obey but her mind told her otherwise. With a spilt second decision, Eva nodded then rushed inside to collect a few things including her blessed energy drinks and got into the car.

"We don't have passports." Eva mumbled as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I'll take care of it." Alice said and in the next second they were off. Eva being thankful that she fastened her seatbelt since whoever gave this bitch her license should be fired!

(***)

After what was no doubt a lot of illegal activity and driving Eva, finally found herself in Italy. A place called _Volterra _apparently. Not that she had the time to really enjoy the sights thanks to Alice's driving and the second she parked before a rather ancient looking building, all Eva did was blink and they were gone.

"Hey thanks a lot!" Eva called out to what appeared to be no one, just on the off chance they could hear her. What was she supposed to do? Just wait in the car? Great…she hadn't even packed a book and had already disposed of all the Full Throttle's she had brought with her. For Charlie's sake, she texted him a brief explanation, that an old friend of hers from Florida had tracked her down and the three of them were having a 'girls weekend'. It was a pitiful excuse but the only one Eva could think of to explain their absence with both their vehicles parked in the driveway.

After what felt like an hour had went by, Eva got out of the car and decided to do some exploring. Had they gone into the building? It would make sense if they did since Alice had parked here. And what a grand and beautiful building it was. The very structure of it looked ancient and like a piece of art. When she stumbled through the front door, she was immediately greeted by a handsome, yet oddly pale black haired man who looked like he had been waiting on her.

"The Cullen girl said that there might be a straggler." He said with a chuckle but as he approached her, he stopped suddenly just as the Alice girl had. He stared at her in confusion then his attitude changed to a very cordial one. _What was with that?! _It's not like she was intimidating with her blue jean shorts and paint splattered jacket.

"My apologies Miss, but I must ask you to come with me." He offered his hand to her but Eva backed away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Eva responded as if it was the most preposterous thing in the world. The man looked at her for a minute to decipher what method might sway her the most.

"You might want to, my lady. I fear for your friend's sake otherwise."

"My friend?"

"Did you not come here with Bella Swan and Alice Cullen?"

"You've seen them?" Eva asked but she had the feeling something bad was going down. Oh, god, what had Bella gotten her into?!

"I have, they are with the masters right now, who are deciding their fate. But I have the suspicion they might be in a fairer mood once they see you."

The masters…deciding their fate? Oh fuck, this Edward guy was involved with the mafia wasn't he? Oh shit, oh shit! What in the name of all things holy was _she_ supposed to do?! She was going to leave here in a coffin, she just knew it!

"Um…okay." Eva agreed. As she stepped closer to him she pulled out her pepper spray from her jacket pocket and held it up to his eyesight. "But if you're trying to trick me or something, you'll get it! I took two years of martial arts, I'll have you know!" Martial arts? You couldn't even name one, Eva?

The man was clearly doing everything in his power not to chuckle at the tiny blonde woman before him standing in a half assed karate pose but it was all Eva could think to do to come off as threatening. Obviously, she had failed.

"I wouldn't think of harming you, milady. Trust me, there is no safer place in the world for you than here."

Eva felt oddly comforted by the man's words even if he too had the strangest eyes. His were a crimson color that could only be seen in nightmares and yet it didn't disturb her as much as Alice's golden ones had. She let him lead her down many winding halls and he effortlessly helped her down a rather large drop that led her to an entirely different area of the…castle. She was in a castle?! How cool but utterly creepy was that? Mafia for sure. As she tried to straighten herself up from the odd entrance to this room since even with the man's help she managed to land from the drop in the most ungraceful way possible…she heard the most enchanting voice she had ever heard, speak.

"Ah, Demetri has brought us another guest. How delightful!"

She turned to see another ridiculously attractive man approaching her. He had long, raven black hair that was down and stopped at his chest. His eyes were a paler version of the other man's crimson but they were by far more hypnotizing. She didn't even notice Bella, Edward or Alice standing in the center of the room, her eyes were fixated on the gorgeous man approaching her. And his eyes were not fixated on her in return. Once he got within a certain radius of her, he stopped. Her cheery disposition altered to absolute shock. The slight intimidating look in his eyes had disappeared completely. He was looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and Eva wasn't sure what she was meant to do.

"Hi…" she piqued up and remained where she stood. She was overwhelmed with a variety of emotions that she couldn't place but they weren't unpleasant. She actually felt warm, like she had just been dumped into a soothingly hot bath. All her fear and confusion had vanished and all she could do was stare back at the man who was staring at her.

That is until she blinked and saw two equally as gorgeous and flawless men stand on either side of him. One with white-blond hair and the other with shoulder length brunette hair. The blond looked to be oldest and the brunette looked to be her age while the others looked somewhere in their twenties. Now she didn't know who to stare at. They all had the same crimson eyes and were otherworldly attractive, so much so, Eva thought she had fallen asleep in the car and was dreaming up this entire scenario. All of them were marveling at her and none of them seemed to know what to say. Nor did she know what to say or do. Self-consciously, Eva turned to look behind her because surely what these three beautiful men were awestruck by wasn't her but something near her and she was confusing their actions?

When nothing of worth was behind her, she turned her attention back to the pale men and jumped back a bit when she saw that they were so much closer than they were before.

"Mate…?" Said the blond as if he were asking for some kind of assurance.

"Yes," the brunette answered. "It's just like we always imagined it would be. She belongs to us. All of us."

…What? Eva had no idea what they were talking about but she couldn't look away or argue. If she was dreaming…she only wanted to remain asleep long enough to at least learn one of their names. It seemed to be the only thing of importance anymore.

_Curlykisses: Oh, a cliffhanger! Aren't I awful…haha. If it wasn't made clear, Alice knew Eva from her visions with the Volturi and in my little interpretation of this world, vampires know of each others true mates by their scent which is how Demetri knew. Anyway, if enough people want me to continue, I will and you can expect the next riveting chapter very soon so please leave me a review with your thoughts so I know you're interested. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Valuable Lesson

_Curlykisses: Oh wow, thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I had no idea if anyone would be interested in this tale or not. Though I will warn you that all those warnings I placed in the first chapter, well, some will be seen in this chapter. As I said this story has some dark elements depending upon your views so, I'm sorry if anything makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry but I tried to warn you the best I could without giving anything away. So if you are continuing to enjoy this story please leave me a review and let me know. I greatly appreciate it. _

Eva felt like she was in a trance. Her hazel eyes moved from one gorgeous being to the next in absolute awe. A deep longing took over her senses the longer she stared. Something inside of her called out to them and urged her to do…a _wide_ variety of things to them. Certain things that caused a faint trace of red to overwhelm her cheeks. Woah, where did _that_ come from? What was she, some cheap slut; ready to pounce on whatever attractive man she saw? That wasn't her. Yet there was a happiness combined with lust that consumed her with each passing second. And Eva was unaccustomed to lust and even happiness too honestly but these random strangers presence alone seemed to cause her to feel the sensations very few had accomplished before them. It was unthinkable. She wasn't even sure if she was in control of her own body at this point.

The blond male rushed forward and to baffle her further, he dropped to his knees before her. Carefully, with a gentleness that seemed impossible coming from him considering the well sculpted muscles clearly shown on his body despite being contained behind his expensive black and red Italian suit, he took her right hand in his; the other moving to caress her blushing cheek softly. The joy expressed behind his crimson stare left her breathless. If he wasn't so close to her, she'd still be convinced he was marveling at something else. He chuckled softly and whispered,

"It's you."

God, he was beautiful. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones as well as translucent, flawless skin. His voice was gruff and dripping with authority and yet he sounded so _sweet_ when speaking to her. An oddity she wasn't sure she deserved. It's you…had they been expecting her or something? She didn't know. She didn't know why they were acting so peculiarly or why she didn't seem to mind. Eva usually never let _anyone_ get this close to her aside from a quick hug she usually only shared with family. The longer she looked into his eyes, the more the temptation to bring her lips to his became a _need _instead of simple desire. Before she had the chance to respond to his loving gesture, she felt something brush her bangs behind her ear on the opposite side from where the blond was placed. She turned her head slightly to see the brunette man who was wearing a similar suit as the blond except his undershirt and tie was gray instead of red. While his hair was tied back in a low ponytail, a single curl cascaded down to his chin. He too looked at her, touched her as if she was divine. Of course he was also unimaginably attractive but in a different way. The first was fit and exuded masculinity while the brunette seemed so kind and gentle. His skin was also flawless and despite how young he looked, Eva somehow knew he had knowledge and wisdom beyond his years. With a small smile playing on his pale lips at the bewildered look on her face, he offered a short explanation.

"We've been waiting for you for a _long _time now, Il mio amore. Forgive us if we find difficulty containing our joy."

Instead of questioning him, Eva's eyes found the only man who had kept his distance from her. At her acknowledgement, he drew closer. He reached out to touch her but just as his fingertips were about to graze her cheek he refrained. With a room brightening smile, he simply looked at her as if to commit every aspect of her body to memory. Like she was a work of art the likes of which he had never witnessed.

"Please, beloved, tell us your name. I desire to hear it from your lips without the aid of my gift." The raven haired man said softly to her, his voice as smooth as silk. Eva gulped in hopes that her tongue could fumble out her name while she was the source of attention by the most gorgeous looking men she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Eva. Eva Hawkins." _Atta girl. _Now add a few more words, and you might just be having a conversation! "And you?"

"I am Aro." He touched his hand to his chest then gestured to the blond who was now standing to his feet but kept close to her. As did the brunette.

"This is Caius. The man to your left is Marcus. We are the leaders of the Volturi."

The who now? Wait they were in Volterra right? Was that like saying they are leaders of the citizens here? Like…mayors or something? That was kind of fitting since they looked to be in a courtroom but an extremely old fashioned one.

"Do you know _who_ we are, darling?" The one introduced as Caius asked softly in her ear. He above the other two seemed to be the least shy considering how his hand had moved from her cheek to the small of her back, bringing her head to rest comfortably on his chest. "Do you know _where_ you are?"

"Italy, last I checked…?" She didn't mean for it to come off sarcastically but it seemed to despite her efforts. It did however earn her a light chuckle from all three of them. Well that had to be good right? Her ignorance and lack of social skills was at least humorous.

"She knows nothing." Came a different voice that captured Eva's attention. Her head snapped in the direction of the source; where she saw a tall, auburn haired man who as they others was abnormally pale. The way Bella clung to his side, she assumed this was the ex-boyfriend Bella was so hopelessly in love with. "Her presence here is merely a coincidence."

"Fate you mean." Caius countered as he brought Eva ever closer to him, though she hadn't thought it was possible. It wasn't so much possessive as it was protective and something about being so near to him kept her calm. She somehow knew everything was going to be okay and she was swept with a feeling of satisfaction that was so comfortable she felt her eyes close despite the situation. _Yeah that was safe! Let's fall asleep on the strong, complete stranger, brilliant! Get it together Eva!_

Aro, the raven-haired man looked from Edward back to Eva. It was amazing how the intensity of his stare wavered when looking at her compared to all the others in the room. Aro let out a noticeable sigh as if he was disturbed and redirected his attention solely to her. Eva felt Marcus and Caius' presence vanish as they took two sizable steps away from her. Eva looked back at them in uncertainty but the look on Marcus' face and his subtle nod calmed her anxiety as quickly as it came.

"We will see what she knows." He held his hand out to her. Eva didn't care for the look on his handsome face. Why did he seem so troubled? "With your _permission _my dearest one."

"Permission…?" he seemed awfully reluctant to, what, take her hand? The men standing behind her didn't mind touching her even without knowing her name. Why did he seem so bashful compared to the others? With a small smile, Aro lowered his hand.

"I have a _gift _Eva dearest; the ability to read ones thoughts with a single touch. I ask this of you out of necessity. If you are as unknowing of our ways and laws as I suspect, I admit that I will be pleased with the opportunity to teach you correctly. Though I must intrude to be certain, for if the Cullens have introduced yet another mortal to us, regardless of the…unexpected circumstances, further action must be implemented."

Eva knew by the way he strung his words together, he was trying to be gracious but if he meant to assure her or to shed some light on the subject, she was only more confused. And when she got confused…she got frustrated. That mouth of hers finally getting the better of her.

"Wait... the Cullens? What do _they_ have to do with _me_? Also, did you say that you could read my thoughts by touching me? I mean…you seem like a nice guy and all that but you can't really _believe_ you can read minds, right? Like is this all some elaborate joke, I'm just not getting?" Eva was awaiting the band of camera men to pop out and tell her she'd been punk'd. Or was that some kind of strange Mafia code she didn't get? Like reading ones memories really meant '_I'm going to use you as a hostage_' or something. Oh no, she was in a freakin hostage situation by the Albino Mafia! She and Bella both would be held at ransom for whatever wealth Charlie had remaining. Which was probably his fishing boat and next paycheck so…they wouldn't be getting much.

Aro closed his eyes and smiled a ridiculously charming smile at her little outburst. Which made her all the more entranced which effectively calmed her fury. _Seriously, how are you legally allowed to be that damn handsome? You should be in a lab somewhere studied by scientists or something _she thought to all the great art she had seen portraying angels, who were supposed to be perfect in every way; was a pale comparison to his beauty. Caius and Marcus was also more beautiful than any angel she had ever seen. Calmly he reached out to comfort her but refrained again which made Eva a little…sad. In his mind was he really so stand offish for her sake? Well, she supposed being both gorgeous and considerate had to come with a price. In this case it was delusional beliefs aka, he was bat shit crazy. If he was harmless though…

"I know how it sounds." Aro whispered as if speaking only to her. That irresistible smile still playing upon his increasingly enticing lips. "Believe me, I do. To question it is wise but what I say is the truth, Eva. I _must _see for myself what you know of the Cullens and their reasoning for being here. It is a duty I am tasked with and in this particular case, it's not something I enjoy. It would ease my blackened heart greatly to know that you willingly let me into your mind instead of forcing it upon you."

He offered his hand to her once more. The somber tone of his voice displayed his displeasure so, Eva had the suspicious that even though this notion was _absolutely _ridiculous, she'd oblige. Even if it was just in hopes she wouldn't have to see that frown on his face anymore. _Knock yourself out buddy…_

Just as her hand was inches away from touching his, that charming smile returned to his lips. That alone made Eva feel much better about this odd and surely insane exchange.

"Thank you." He said courteously before taking her hand in both of his. The hand atop of hers caused a spark of electricity to rush through her veins. His thumb began a slow circular pattern atop her hand which was no doubt to soothe her, though she wasn't sure why he'd bother. She felt _fine _now. When he opened his eyes and gazed upon her, Eva grimaced when she saw _that _look. He held on tighter to her hand while the one atop of hers moved to caress her cheek. It traveled from her cheek and into her hair until it comfortably cupped the back of her head. She didn't know why she wasn't as gun shy as she normally was when an unknown male so much as attempted to touch her, but she wasn't afraid of him. Those crimson eyes _should_ have inspired her fear, she knew this. Everything about this situation should terrify her. Only no fear came and somehow the two of them seemed to have a conversation of their own though neither so much as spoke a word. She still somehow knew what he was trying to say to her just by looking into her eyes. He let her go completely and Eva mourned the loss of his touch.

"You…are a remarkable young woman, Eva Hawkins." Aro complimented and her dumbfounded response to him was a couple of blinks combined with what has to be a humorous expression. Slowly, so very slowly, Aro turned his head in Bella's direction. He made for certain she saw the enraged flare of his now _black _eyes and after what felt like a decade, he moved towards her. The rest happened so quickly, Eva's mind needed a moment to catch up with her eyes.

Aro continued his slow pace towards Bella but as he did so, Edward launched himself at him, in a blurred but visible assault. Eva would have had voiced her protest but before she could; Caius moved from his spot behind her and somehow miraculously stopped Edward before he could even _touch_ Aro. That…that wasn't possible! He had been standing on the opposite side of the massive room from where Bella and Edward were standing. He _couldn't_ have reached Edward in time! It made no logical sense! She felt Marcus pull her behind him in an equally unfathomable speed, so much so, she hadn't realized he had until she felt her favored Reebok shoes hit the floor. He kept one hand firmly around her waist while using the rest of his body as a protective shield in case she were to become in any immediate danger.

"Stay calm, Eva. We have everything under control." Marcus assured her but when she looked up to see what she could of his face; she saw a stern scowl upon his young face and noted that his jaw was clenched tightly shut. The way he stood suggested that protecting her was his soul reason for living in that instant and while Eva was grateful, she _still_ couldn't bring herself to feel even an ounce of fear.

She turned her attention back to the scene in time to watch Caius effortlessly force Edward to the floor, his hand tightening around Edward's neck, pinning him to the tiled floor. The weight and force of which Edward had hit the ground caused the very tile to break and spilt apart. The cracks in the floor escalated so far, they stopped just before reaching Marcus and herself. _Damn. _Did…did Caius just…_kill _Edward? How was he capable of such strength? It looked like a fucking wrecking ball had hit the floor. Either way, it was very unlikely Edward had lived through it. Oh god…what had she just witnessed?!

"Give me a reason, boy!" She heard Caius hiss fiercely into Edward's ear. Or most likely his corpse. To her further disbelief, Edward actually responded, though it was not to Caius.

"Bella, get away from him!"

During the excitement, Eva had completely forgotten about Aro, who hadn't ceased his journey towards Bella for a second. He didn't even break his eye contact with hers as Edward attacked, as if he just _knew _he wouldn't be harmed. Eva sighed in anticipation. There was something truly terrifying about his slow steps and intense glare. Now Eva _was _afraid. Not for her own wellbeing but for Bella's. Why had Aro's wrath turned upon her so suddenly…the very moment he let go of her…did he—could he have really seen her memories? Her eyes turned to Edward who was still pinned down by Caius though he struggled desperately in vain to rise back to his feet.

"Forgive her, Aro! She didn't know!" Edward pleaded and Aro's eyes remained fiercely on Bella. Eva could tell by the way Bella stood, she was too afraid to move or run away from him. When Aro was within arm's reach of her, he at last stopped. His eyes finally moving from her to Edward.

"Ignorance of her title is understandable. However, I'm afraid it will _not_ go unpunished." At that, Aro's hand entangled it's self in Bella's hair but not in the kind and comforting way he had done her. Roughly he pulled her head back so that she was forced to look up at him and Bella winced in the pain.

"Eva is your cousin, is she not, Miss Swan?" Aro asked. His tone suggesting that he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it. Again, how in the hell did everyone seem to suddenly know all about her? He couldn't have read her mind—he didn't. Such things went against nature and everything she had been taught to believe all her life. There had to be some kind of rational explanation for all this. She just didn't know if she would discover it in time to make a difference.

"Sh—she is."

"Then might I ask you, why it is you felt the need to treat your own flesh and blood so cruelly? If you realized just how deeply my mate loves you; you'd realize that it is the _only_ reason I give you the opportunity to defend yourself." He sounded cordial and polite yet his voice dripped with malice. Eva knew she should say something to defend Bella's actions despite everything if he had somehow learned how Bella had treated her, but she kind of…wanted to know what she had to say. More so, what really kept her attention was…why he even cared?

"I—I didn't mean to. I've just been so depressed since Edward left-"

"Enough!" Caius interjected. He let go of Edward and stood properly at his words. Just as Edward moved to do the same, he stomped his foot back onto Edward's neck to keep him in place. Eva watched in marvel as Edward _still _couldn't escape Caius' mighty hold on him. It looked as though he wasn't even _trying_ to keep him in place. The story of David and Goliath came to Eva's mind as she watched Edward try time and time again to stand while Caius remained an unmovable rock. Only in this version, no sling shot could defeat the titan of a man before her.

"Spare me your adolescent drivel, I _demand_ to know what crime has been committed against my mate!"

Bella was physically shaking out of fear but Aro wouldn't even permit her the privilege of turning in his direction. He too kept his victim in place effortlessly. With a wicked smile only the devil himself could wear, Aro nodded in Caius' direction.

"Answer him." _Truly _terrifying. Somehow Aro's composure seemed all the more intimidating than Caius' outbursts. "Believe me, _dear_, you do not want me to answer for you."

"I…" Bella choked back a sob and tried to form her words carefully to appease these apparently strong and authoritative men. "…she expected me to just get over Edward and accept that I might lose him, when she has never known love herself. I got so angry and…"

Eva lost all the breath in her body, when she watched Caius cock his head to the side and…_growl_? That wasn't _human_…it didn't even sound like any animal she had ever heard before and had Eva not witnessed it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed _that_ sound had come from Caius' body.

"Did you _hurt _her?"

"I—it was—it was a mistake, I didn't mean to hit her! I wasn't thinking-"

Eva held on tighter to Marcus when she heard him exude the exact same inhuman noise at Bella's words as Caius had and all Caius did was motion his hand and his position over Edward was replaced by an even larger man that was apparently in the room with them the whole time, but Eva hadn't noticed. How she could miss the _mountain _of a man who had to be at the very least 6'7 in height, she didn't know nor had she seen the man she had entered with jump into the fray by holding back Alice in the same fashion Edward had been pinned. For whatever reason, when they held one of the Cullens by their neck it was practically enough to make them immobile. Now all Eva could do was watch Caius' fast pace towards Bella. She too began to shake with fear.

"Please do not fret, amare. Caius is known for his rage but if Isabella is dear to you, Aro will not let him harm her. He would never risk upsetting you further." Marcus whispered kindly into her ear and at last lowered his defensive stance over her, letting her join him at his side. He continued to speak in a soothing voice to her to keep her calm but it was in Italian so she had no idea what he was _actually _saying to her yet his patient, loving voice alone made her melt like butter. If he didn't stop soon, her legs would become jelly and he'd have to hold on tighter to her to keep her on her feet. How in the name of Shakespeare did he have that effect on her?! How did any of them?!

"Aro, I _insist _we rip this wench apart for the Cullen brats to witness! They have broken the law and the girl had the audacity to bring harm to our mate. Leniency is not applicable here." Caius said through gritted teeth.

"Patience, brother. They will _all_ pay for their crimes but I have a very important lesson I wish to bestow upon Miss Swan before we come to our decision." Aro said, being the face of politeness once again. It seemed to be enough for Caius for the time being. He stepped away to give Aro his space and the raven haired god redirected his attention to the girl still in his grasp.

"Listen carefully, Miss Swan, I ever so despise repeating myself." He began with the smallest and falsest of smiles Eva had ever witnessed. "Perhaps growing up as an only child deluded you into believing that throwing your little tantrums and pity parties would get you what you want but you should know that it is quite the opposite with _us_. Especially regarding our mate. Your actions are so despicable, had you been any other being in this world, you'd already be long from this world. When my lady came to you, it was during a time she needed _you_;her family the most. And she was met with blatant neglect and abusive tendencies all by your hand."

"You are overreacting!" Edward howled from the floor and tall man, punched him in his ribs for his outburst. After a forced cough, Edward continued. "She slapped her, nothing more! All of this could be boiled down to a family affair!"

Aro sighed visibly and calmly stated, "Felix." At that simple word, the large man grabbed Edward roughly by his neck and covered his mouth with his massive hand, which made any of Edward's following words muffled and unrecognizable. Woah…the mention of his name and tall muscle man knew what to do? Yup. Mafia. Albino Mafia. The Amish apparently had a Mafia, why not Albino's as well? Aro touched his forehead as if he was plagued with an awful headache.

"Being interrupted is also quite the pet peeve. Though to humor you Edward; let me ask you a question. As I stand here with your precious mortal's life in my hands, how does it make you feel? If I, Caius or any of the Volturi were to _merely_ slap her, how would you react? Should I do so now, to help you understand?"

Edwards's response was a half yell, half roar as he tried yet again with all his might to get to Aro but the moment he managed to slip away from Felix's hold on him, he was slammed back to the floor. Aro didn't seem to mind however.

"I thought as much." He smiled. "It is in our nature to protect and defend our mates with our very lives if need be. After spending over three thousand years in desperate search of mine, you will understand why any harm to her is simply intolerable. Now, as I was saying, Miss Swan, I will spare your life for the time being out of respect for Eva. But if you lay a hand upon her again, I will not be so forgiving. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded the best she could considering that Aro still had her by the hair. Eva was a bit relieved until she saw that Aro was just beginning.

"Wonderful." He said with glee, before he one-armed threw her in Eva's direction with nothing more than the flick of his wrist. Bella landed and skidded across the floor; stopping but a few inches away from where Eva and Marcus stood. Eva's eyes widened and as Bella groaned in pain she attempted to push herself up using both her arms but Aro wasn't having it.

"I did not instruct you to rise, Isabella." Aro tsked.

"Good decision, brother. I think it wise that the little harlot learn her place before our Queen." Caius complimented with a sneer. The look in his hungry eyes was pure delight though Eva's eyes remained wide in disbelief. Dear lord, they were that miffed that Bella had hit her? Her; a common stranger? A nerdy painter that had about three hundred dollars to her name? Who the hell was she in the grand scheme of things? Caius had used the term 'Queen.' Um…beg pardon? She needed to stop them before it got out of hand. Secretly Eva had desired some form of revenge on Bella for what she did but this was getting extreme.

"Apologize to your cousin Isabella for what you've done to her. She is owed that much. If I doubt any sincerity in your words, we can easily repeat this process until you apologize correctly." Aro instructed.

Bella's body shook with her withheld sobs and Eva imagined she was more humiliated being on the floor, forced to make amends rather than hurt which was comforting but she still did not enjoy seeing her cousin this way. Well…not completely. There was a small part of her that felt vindicated. Bella's deep brown eyes found her brownish green ones and Eva saw the tears swelling in hers.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you, Eva. You didn't deserve it and I promise I will never do it again."

"And?" Marcus added with the same demanding tone as the other two but somehow it still sounded so much kinder. Bella looked up at him in confusion for a second before piecing it together.

"And for turning my back on you when you needed me. I was too wrapped up in my own misery, I didn't think of how lonely my absence must have left you. After not seeing each other in so many years, I didn't know if my company would be valued the way it used to be." Bella pleaded.

Eva looked over to Aro and Caius who were sending her inquisitive looks as if asking if that apology was suitable to her or not. She nodded in approval and Caius huffed.

"It will do. For now." He stated. "It's time we address the lawbreakers."

"Wait!" Alice bellowed as Caius made his way back to Edward. Demetri tightened his hold in warning so she lowered her tone. "I know Edward has no intention of making Bella one of us but I have _seen _it. I'll turn her myself if I have to."

Eva heard Aro make the same growling noise in frustration and he impatiently held his arm out to her as he once had to Eva. Demetri released Alice and the pixie girl walked over to Aro in a hurry, removing her purple leather gloves as she went. Caius folded his arms impatiently as he watched the scene. Eva had no clue what evil spirit, demon or likewise had possessed her in that moment…but she didn't like seeing him upset. Since Aro was occupied with Alice, Eva found herself walking towards Caius. Marcus let her move freely but felt his fingers lace with hers as they journeyed over to him. Aww…

Once Caius sensed her approach, his hardened exterior relaxed which instantly made Eva feel good. Why the hell she cared about this albeit gorgeous stranger, she couldn't comprehend but seeing that her mere steps in his direction seemed to lighten his mood made her feel a level of satisfaction she had never felt before. In this time of madness it was more than enough to keep her sane. Marcus let go of her hand and the moment he did, she placed it on Caius' shoulder. She didn't know what words she could possibly say to soothe him, because in reality, she didn't know why seeing Caius so angry upset her as much as it did but she _had _to brighten his mood somehow. Caius sighed and gently rested his forehead on hers, which again, that sudden closeness should have caused Eva to wince back by nature but she didn't mind. She rather liked the view of his eyes this close to her own.

"Forgive me, my love. I disgrace you with my unrelenting fury. I should act more civilly in your presence." Caius whispered to her and Eva blinked again in confusion. Seriously, what did she matter?

"I'm nobody. You are free to act whatever way you wish. I just don't want to see harm befall my family if you will permit it."

His hands raised up to cup either side of her face and the newly found sorrow behind the brutal warrior's eyes made her stomach flip unpleasantly. No, go back to being happy…

"You are _not _a nobody, Eva Hawkins. If I have to repeat these words to you for the rest of eternity in order for you to believe it, then I will willingly do so. I know you do not yet understand, but you have been my sole reason for existing all these years. That alone speaks volumes."

No, she didn't understand…but she believed him. This whole thing was so absurd, she was still expecting to awaken in either her bed or a plane any moment now.

"It will all come together in time, Eva." Marcus added sweetly to her sensing her distress. "Be patient with us." Eva nodded and turned her attention back to Aro, who didn't exactly look relieved.

"Alec, Jane and Felix, please escort the Cullens and Miss Swan to the dungeons until my brothers and I have come to a verdict. I'm afraid we have much more pressing matters to attend to currently. See to it they stay put."

"But I've shown you that Bella will be as we are! No laws have been broken." Alice pleaded and two very young and once again pale looking people who had also silently been in the room the whole time made their way towards Bella. The boy pulled Bella to her feet, while the little blonde girl continued forward to Edward and Felix. Jeez, if these were assassins, Eva would have died numerous times without any effort on her attacker's part.

"Do _not _question my ruling, Alice. I am aware that your sight is limited and with Edward's reluctance and the amount of time that has already been spent with the mortal without so much as an attempt to turn her leaves me with a lot to consider. Now enough, as I've said, I have more important matters to attend to besides the likes of _you._" At the wave of his hand the three underlings led Bella, Edward and Alice out of the room, leaving only herself and Demetri with the three rulers. Bella looked back to her as she was being led away, sending her a look of desperation but what could s_he _do? She had no power here if the frickin Italian/Albino mafia was involved. It would make sense really, if they were in fact Albino since most of their eyes were red. She had read somewhere that the lack of pigments left Albino's with red eyes and ghostly white skin. Or…something like that, she couldn't remember the details. Strange how they still managed to be Hollywood handsome though.

"Demetri, take Eva to our library to wait for us. I think she will be the most comfortable in that setting. Also, tend to whatever needs she may have until we are able to join her." Aro commanded but made his way over to her before departing. He gently placed his lips on her forehead and Eva _felt_ all her blood rush to her cheeks. Woah. It was quick and tender but still the most affection Eva had experienced in years.

"I admire your bravery, dearest one." He said simply to her. Before Eva could react, he turned to face both Marcus and Caius. "I'm afraid I will need a moment to calm my thoughts before we debate the Cullens fate, brothers. I will meet you in my study once I have composed myself."

Composed himself? He seemed pretty calm to Eva, especially in comparison to Caius, but the brief look her shot her made her heart drop. No…he _couldn't_ have. It seemed all she did was blink and he was gone. In disbelief, she turned her head from side to side in search of him but he was gone. Huh…maybe he had one of those secret exits like in the spy movies? That would kinda make sense…right?

"We will be with you shortly, Eva dearest." Marcus said suddenly which brought Eva back to reality though her mind still wandered back to Aro. Okay, in some strange, fantasy world…if he _could _in fact see her memories that would mean he had seen those awful, awful moments in her past. The memories she was striving to forget and the ones she didn't want _anyone _to know about. She didn't know how she felt about the prospect of him actually knowing everything she had been through. To see what a weak, pathetic little girl she had always been.

"Take care of her Demetri," Caius ordered and they too disappeared before her very eyes. Okay, so there must have been _two_ secret exits in the floor or something then. Perfectly normal…

"Right this way, milday." Demetri smiled and did a quick little bow as he gestured towards the door she had seen Bella and the others leave through. Eva gulped and stiffly followed him. She felt like a prisoner awaiting execution. She wasn't necessarily worried about the three men who had been both kind and affectionate to her for whatever reason, but, well, if they were apart of some criminal organization they would have to get rid of her to cover themselves. Damn…she hadn't even made it to twenty yet which had been a sad, personal goal for her living in abuse as long as she did. She had honestly expected her stepdad to kill her at some point. Well…if she was to die, at least they had already been kinder to her than Rick _ever _was. Maybe it was just to lure her into a false sense of security? The old, killing her softly method? Why else would they speak to her the way they had while all but ripping the others apart? She was just a bystander, really, she didn't deserve their kindness. Two words repeated themselves in her head as she walked. They were the words 'mate' and 'mortal'. They seemed so out of place but perfectly acceptable to everyone else but her. She prayed that she would at least find her answers that she was promised. That would make her death somewhat fulfilling, wouldn't it?

_Curlykisses: Thank you again for all your kind words everyone. It really inspired me to write this chapter, I hope it was to your liking. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter since you saw a bit more of the kings. Next chapter will feature the little 'talk' they plan to have with Eva and she will be filled in on the new world she has just stumbled upon. Thanks again, I can't say it enough. You have no idea how much your words of encouragement has meant to me since I have been too fearful to post a story until now._


	4. The Ruling

_Curlykisses: __**Please read!**__ Okay, hopefully that got your attention. In the last chapter someone asked about the appearances of the three kings, particularly Marcus' age, so I am going to clarify what I envision of the kings and what I used as inspiration. I know in the movies Marcus was portrayed as an older man but in the books he was only 18 when he was turned. So I did go a little wibbly wobbly in my ideas for them and here's how. In my head both Marcus and Aro are their ages in the books; Aro being in his mid-twenties and Marcus is 18. While Caius is the age seen in the movies that is also mid to early twenties where he was in his 40's in the book. I did this to keep everyone in the same basic age group. Though I am keeping Caius I'll call "white-blond" hair that he had in the book instead of just blond the movies portrayed. I have no real reference but I will continue to try to add to their description more and more as the story goes on so hopefully you can picture them perfectly at some point. Also a few people have asked me to post an update schedule and I honestly don't have one. I can say that if I see lots of people are reading the story I will do my best to post every Thursday. Don't hate me if I cannot fulfil this but I will try my best =]. So, if you are continuing to enjoy this story please remember to leave me a review with your thoughts. I find them incredibly encouraging. I also apologize for the length of this chapter but a lot goes down and we're getting through a lot of the clunky exposition considering how Eva knows nothing about what's going on. That's all for now. A big thank you for everyone reading and commenting. Byeee!_

Eva's mind wandered aimlessly as she was overwhelmed with the breathtaking sights around her. The hallway walls were painted a deep red color and spaced upon the walls were different works of art Eva wished she had the time to study. The very floor she walked on seemed to be made of white oak or some other type of colorless wood which brightened the castle greatly in comparison to the dark reds and golds she saw on her venture. The more she looked around, the more all the details she saw helped her realize that the 'building' she had entered was in fact, a freakin castle! Who the hell were these guys? Who lived in a castle this day and age? She was thankful for the opportunity to set foot in such a wonderful structure but _everything _about her trip to Italy had been unusual. Unusual being the only word Eva thought to describe it without using colorful or unflattering words.

Demetri finally stopped before grand double doors and he slung them open with ease. Once Eva took a step inside her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in absolute awe. To call the sight she saw before her a 'library' was a cruel and horrible insult. Eva would bet that somehow there was a copy of every book that had _ever _been printed in this organized and pristine space. The room was even more massive than the throne room she had just left and from wall to wall stood sturdy and proud black bookshelves that left not even an inch of wall space between them. That wasn't even considering the ten to twelve bookshelves on either side of the main walk way. Everywhere she turned, if there wasn't a comfy seating area or a mahogany table, there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with stories of all variety. Her eyes swelled with tears in both happiness but also from being overstimulated by the vast amount of colors that was packed in this room, from the various covers of the books to the lucrative paintings that were _on _the walls above the shelves. Good lord…had they already killed her? Heaven's library _had _to look similar to this. Assuming heaven had a library.

When she looked back over to Demetri, he was smiling at her jaw dropped expression and she briefly tried to straighten up but how could she? She wanted to grab as many books as her arms could carry and hide in some corner, never to rise or be interrupted again. He gestured to their left and led her to a set of furniture that had both a long chesterfield style sofa that could fit three people comfortably and two arm chairs on the opposite side; a beautiful glass coffee table centered between them. She took a seat on the sofa and audibly sighed in relief. Eva was flatfooted and unfortunately standing on the hard stone floor of the throne room as long as she had; caused them to ache slightly. She never had the money to buy proper footwear for this common yet annoying condition and she sure as hell would never ask Rick for the money, so she just dealt with it. That combined with the comfort the sofa provided was quite refreshing. The confusion and stress she was suffering under made her a little more vulnerable than usual it seemed.

"Is there anything I can get for you, milady?" Demetri asked once Eva was settled. "The masters might be occupied for a while. Are you hungry?"

"No," Eva said sheepishly and her body's response to her lie was a rather loud stomach growl that was horrifically embarrassing. She was used to going a good while throughout the day without eating to avoid running into her stepdad but she had maybe a bowl of cereal and a small bit of the airplane food they had provided in a total of three days. So in truth, she was starving but she wasn't about to ask for anything. When Demetri looked at her quizzically, she blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe a little…"

"Excellent, what can I provide for you? Our chefs are rather experienced with all types of cuisines from what I am told, I can have them make you whatever you desire."

"Chefs? You guys have your own team of cooks just…hanging out?" Eva asked both in curiosity and to deflect the current topic. She couldn't ask for food, it was rude. Maybe it wasn't quite as uncourteous as she thought it was since he offered, but she didn't like being any trouble. No, she could calmly wait for her death when it came. No need to meet God on a full stomach though she could see how that would be a preference.

"We have a large staff and it is much easier to provide food for them versus letting them roam to the market outside the castle." Demetri explained. Ah ha! So she was in a castle! Damn, seriously, Eva had no idea what to think of this. Why a castle? Why have a staff?

"I see." Eva said casually but had no idea how to continue the conversation without going the whole 'So, how's the weather' route.

"Did you have any preferences, milady?" Rats. Seemed this guy wouldn't give up. Fine…she supposed eating wasn't so horrible. But for whatever reason, her sarcastic nature decided to show its self and before she realized it, she found herself saying something condescending.

"Hm, I dunno. A steak, some lobster and a baked potato will suffice." It came out this way because he kept addressing her as 'milady' which suggested she was someone _important_ and not the poorly dressed goon that she was. His response caused her to stare at him as though he had scorpions crawling out of his ears.

"To warn you Lady Eva, lobsters that are native to here are much smaller than your American counterpart so if you are really hungry I can bring you two lobsters in case there isn't enough meat on just one of them to satisfy your hunger. Also, how did you want your steak cooked and did you have a preference on the cut of beef that's used? I hear filet mignon is one of the chef's specialties so that might be a good route to go. I've heard most of our staff rave about it on the particular days the chefs decide to make it."

Eva continued to stare at him, expecting him to chuckle at any moment then come back to throw her a PB&amp;J sandwich. From his humble stature and patience in her response, Eva saw that he was completely serious. What…why would she….what?

"Um, on second thought, I'll just get something different. Do you have any pasta on hand?" She winced and wanted to smack herself in the face for such a dumb comment. Really, Eva? You're in _Italy_! That's like going to a movie theater and asking if they served popcorn, you stupid idiot! Demetri seemed amused but not in a mocking way.

"We do."

"Okay, um, chicken alfredo or any chicken and noodle dish would be awesome, if you don't mind please." Eva spurted out in a single breath. Just leave. Just leave her alone to her shame.

"Of course." He did his little short bow again and left Eva to herself, which gave her time to evaluate the situation more efficiently. Okay, here was what she knew. She knew Bella was dating that Edward guy who was now apparently in some form of trouble with the Albino Mafia. As was his, she'll guess, sister. They mentioned breaking laws…and the men she saw fighting appeared to have super human strength. The words mortal and mate was thrown around a few times…mate could have been a term for 'friend' but she thought mostly England and Ireland were big on using that word in such a way. But she could be wrong; she was probably wrong about everything.

Then a scary and absolutely impossible thought came to the front of her mind. Were they _not _human? It would explain the speed and strength she had witnessed. But again, that was i_mpossible_. What a ridiculous idea, Eva. Supernatural beings were interesting to read about, but that's just it, they were fictional. Yet the longer she tried to find the answer for herself, the more her mind returned to something…unnatural. Well, as Sherlock Holmes said '-when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?' The only question was; _what _was impossible and what was just unlikely? She had already seen things she believed weren't capable from humans but unless she really was in a dream or some kind of trance like state…it was very much _real. _So exactly how much danger was she in?

Demetri returned with a covered tray and a delicious looking pink drink in his hands and Eva's tummy growled again in happiness. Already the dish smelled heavenly and though she should be focusing more on, you know, all the strange happenings that had occurred over the past hour; all that consumed her thoughts was what mystery dish the odd, red eyed pale man brought her. If this was all an act to try and poison her, well, hopefully the poison tasted decent because Eva wasn't about to refuse any food given to her now. When Demetri was about to set the tray on the coffee table, Eva couldn't hold her tongue…

"What are you doing?!" She asked in disbelief, to which Demetri's response was the raise of a brow in confusion.

"I was about to set the tray down so you could eat."

"I can't eat in here!" Eva protested. A little more loudly than she should have. She hoped she didn't disturb anyone.

"Why not?"

"This is a _library_! You don't just _eat_ in libraries, what are we barbarians?! What if I get crumbs or something on one of the books?!"

"But…milady you aren't currently reading any of the books…"

"That doesn't matter! The risk isn't worth it. How many libraries have you been in that allow food and drink?" Eva asked as if Demetri was insisting upon her committing some dreadful sin. With a small smirk he tried desperately to conceal but Eva caught it anyway, Demetri straightened up and stopped himself from setting the tray down.

"Hey, what's so funny? I'm just executing proper etiquette you know?"

"Hm? Oh, it's not that—you just greatly reminded me of someone. It was rather comforting, actually. And I think you'd be surprised at what you are _allowed _to do here." He smiled which defused Eva's brief flourish of anger. It seemed these Mafia members were rather charming when they smiled. Damn it.

"Though if you are uncomfortable here, I believe we can move somewhere more suitable for you." She followed his train of sight and saw that he was looking back at the small group of people that were hovered by some book shelves near them. When she looked up, some of them moved their eyes to a book in their hands, while the rest didn't even care to hide that they were gawking at her. Eva sat back into the couch when she heard Demetri exude a low growl in warning and was even more surprised when she saw the group of people separate at the noise.

At Demetri's gesture, Eva rose to her feet and followed him. Her head continued to whip in the direction of the other people in the library who seemed to be looking at her like she was something dropped into the library from the heavens that needed to be both studied and preserved. What. Was. With. That?! Seriously, did she wake up in a supermodel body or grow horns on her forehead without realizing it? All this attention must truly stem from the shorts. They must be an oddity in Italy too. She just had to buy some jeans or something. It's not like they were super short or anything, jeez!

Demetri led her to a door near at the opposite end of the library and once he opened it, she did feel relieved that there were no books inside but a rather large desk and a total of three chairs. One in both corners of the room and one large office looking chair placed behind the desk. Everything in this place looked like it was picked from different eras in time and the Victorian vibe she got from the wooden, gold trimmed desk was rather sobering.

"Apologies milady but the masters asked me to keep you in the library and this is the only other place that might fit your requirements."

"Where are we?"

"Master Marcus' study. It's about the only means he has to socialize since he's solitary by nature. His bouts with depression has made him even _less_ social in the past few years."

"Depressed? How come?" Why did she _care_ was the better question. He seemed rather happy earlier. So maybe Demetri was just assuming.

"A broken heart, from what I've heard but I don't pry into the lords affairs. Though it's obvious that seeing your former partner happy with another is never easy. Not that any of that matters now of course."

Eva thought it was for the best that she keep the rest of her nagging questions to herself. What he said seemed a little misplaced however. Marcus looked to be her age, so how much heartache could he really experience in such a short life? Then again, she had never felt a romantic love first hand, only read about it in her many, many novels. Not that she should be concerning herself with what was probably her executioner's love life. For whatever reason any time one of those three gorgeous gentlemen were mentioned; her mind seemed to fixate on them. More so if they seemed distressed or angry. Sympathy for the devil, maybe? Early symptoms of Hybristophilia? She didn't know for certain. The only thing that was certain was the longer she analyzed her current predicament, the more her head hurt.

She sat herself down on the opposite side of the desk where the luxurious chair was set once Demetri pulled over one of the smaller ones for her. She decided the best thing to do was to take things one step at a time, lest her mind get away from her. First, she needed to silence this nagging hunger in her belly and if _that_ didn't kill her, she'd move on from there. After Demetri sat the tray down before her and neatly placed the drink next to the tray she sighed in relief when he pulled the cover off to see what appeared to be just regular chicken alfredo. Didn't seem too poisonous…

When Demetri turned to give her some peace, she caught his wrist lightly to prevent him from leaving just yet. Once her fingertips touched his skin, she withdrew her hand in shock. He was _very _cold. She remembered the men that had previously touched her also had a bite of coldness to their touch but it didn't register as violently with her _then_ as it had just now. She looked to her hand in confusion while Demetri asked,

"Was there something else you needed, milady?"

"Um..." She had lost her train of thought. Now she only had more questions. But she decided she would get the major one out of the way. "Am I going to die?"

Might as well go ahead and get it out there, right? The sincere look of sorrow that flashed over Demetri's face was rather upsetting. He looked like she had just accused him of, well, murder and he seemed genuinely offended by the notion.

"No, my lady. You are in no danger whatsoever. I too will do whatever is needed to protect you. As will the _entire_ guard and they are very excited to meet you, so you know. I wish I could go into detail as to why you are probably the safest woman in existence but it's not my place to tell. Please, be patient lady Eva and calm whatever worried thoughts that enter your mind."

Again, for no other reason than her trust, Eva believed him. Being speechless and a little overwhelmed still, she simply nodded her head in agreement. Afterward Demetri left and closed the door behind him but she could see from the glass screen that viewed the rest of the library from Marcus' study that he remained loyally stationed outside the door. His arms crossed and hands folded before him as if he was in fact _guarding _her. More and more peculiar incidents seemed to be occurring but she was thankful for the privacy. She didn't like eating in front of people she didn't really know since she lacked a needed grace to do so without coming off as a glutton pig. Eva was used to eating alone in her room so she didn't exactly have any decent table manners.

With nothing else to do, she picked up the fork that was placed next to her plate and began to eat. The dish tasted as good as it smelled and she managed to shovel it down in record breaking time. The chicken had been seasoned with all kinds of herbs and spices that she couldn't recognize but her taste buds appreciated the effort nonetheless. She took a sip out of the pinkish drink she had been given and she almost squeaked in glee! It was _freshly made_ strawberry lemonade; her absolute favorite beverage in the world! She was used to settling for the _Country Time _drink mix but any time she was out at a restaurant she ordered it if it was on the menu. Aside from her energy drink addiction, strawberry lemonade was definitely on the top of her favored beverages list. Which was…rather strange. What were the odds of Demetri bringing her this? When it was her favorite? She hadn't even tasted any seeds in the lemonade which meant whoever made it had put an awful lot of effort into keeping them out. Had this Volturi bunch mistaken her for a long lost princess or something? They'd find disappointment if they tried to get ransom out of her.

As if on cue, Demetri returned to her to remove her tray while she was quickly sucking down the lemonade through the straw with a childlike smile of her face. When he saw how quickly she was gulping down the lemonade, he smiled faintly.

"We thought you might enjoy that. Master Aro found himself in the kitchens when he assumed you were a little famished and ordered one of the kitchen hands to make it for you."

Um…what? Why would he do that? How did _he _know that strawberry lemonade was her favorite? Why go out of his way to ensure she got it? Unless he had told her the truth and he _could _read her mind. No, it could still be a coincidence. Just a rather odd, unlikely; one in a million coincidence.

"Wait, are you guys like the X-Men or something?" She heard herself asking without realizing she had spoken at all. Her and her mouth again. Demetri looked at her for a moment and politely replied.

"I am unfamiliar with that reference."

"You know, like superheroes. I mean, Aro just straight up told me that he could read minds and you guys are ridiculously fast and strong. Are you like a super mutants…get splashed with any radioactive ooze or hit with gamma rays at any time in your life?"

"Well, not exactly. Unfortunately my lady it still isn't my place to say. You are beginning to think along the right lines, however."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She hated to pester the guy who was no doubt just following orders but this silence and extreme circumstances was causing her brain to explode.

"Calling you what?"

"My lady or milady? I'm not royal or anything, you can just call me Eva."

Demetri's smirk seemed to widen at that comment before he turned his head to look over his shoulder. She still thought there was some kind of big joke going on that she just wasn't getting. The idea of it was aggravating her to no end.

"Fortunately, I sense the masters approaching. They should be able to bring you some clarity."

At that he was gone, taking away her now empty glass and plate as he went. _Sense them approaching? Okay Spidey. _Eva thought bitterly. So she was in a Mafia secret organization or stumbled upon a _School for Gifted Youngsters_. Great. All of her inner turmoil seemed to lessen once she saw the three mystery men once again. They were silent which made Eva gulp nervously. Aro took a seat in the main chair behind the desk, while Marcus pulled over the other chair in the corner over to the desk, while Demetri fetched a separate one for Caius from the library. When Demetri departed and she was faced with the serious faces of the trio all alone she began to get really anxious. She may have felt a little better if he had left the door open. You know, so she could attempt to flee accordingly.

"We're sorry to keep you waiting, Eva dearest." Aro said softly, to which Eva only shrugged in response. "We know you did not ask to be thrown into our world and you no doubt have a variety of questions concerning what you have seen and experienced during your short time here. After reading your thoughts I see that you legitimately know nothing about us, which makes what comes next a lot easier but difficult at once."

"We are unsure where to begin, my love." Marcus clarified when he saw that Eva still looked horribly confused. "We plan on making everything as clear to you as possible this very moment."

"I think if she truly knows nothing, the best course is to just state what we are so that the rest may be pieced together easier." Caius said smoothly as if whatever he was talking about was as simple as stating the time.

Eva waited patiently but what she heard next threw her for a completely different loop she wasn't sure she was prepared for. The three of them shared a nod in agreement and Aro was the first to speak.

"Eva, my love, my brothers and I are _vampires_. Edward, the man your cousin became infatuated with is also a vampire; as is Alice his coven-mate. That's why Isabella became involved in our world and overall what brought you to us."

Three pairs of crimson eyes were on her to judge her reaction and she froze. Eva didn't know what to think. The word _vampire _circled around in her head numerous times and her natural response was to smile and let out a quick chuckle. They were _vampires_? She liked her X-Men explanation much better and for whatever reason, it seemed more believable.

"Vampires? You guys are vampires? Like the Bram Stoker's creations that burst into flames in sunlight and devour the blood of mortals: vampires?" It didn't seem right. Everything Eva had ever imagined vampires to be was the creepy horribly disfigured Nosferatu creatures that sulked around in crypts or caves. These godlike beings were quite the opposite of that. Caius smirked and Eva found it hard to focus on his words afterward. He definitely had that smoldering, sexy bad boy thing going for him.

"A bit of knowledge about our existence has slipped through the cracks over the centuries but I assure you my love, a majority of what you think you know of us is just fabricated nonsense. _Vampire_ is the only word associated with our kind that you might recognize."

"Bram Stoker's tale is quite riveting but everything depicted in that book sprung purely from his imagination. Once I heard rumor of the story circulating throughout the human society I assumed that he was either one of us or had experienced an encounter with a _true_ vampire. Imagine my surprise when I learned that he was simply a demented Irishman that had an unhealthy obsession with the Occult and unknown." Aro added to Caius' statement. Like what…did he _know_ the guy or something? But Bram Stoker lived hundreds of years ago and Aro looked to be maybe twenty five at the most. That couldn't be. Before Eva could even begin to process this information, the three of them stood which made Eva feel like she should too and before she knew it Marcus was offering his hand to her.

"Come, Eva. Take a walk with us."

_To the gallows you mean _Eva countered in her head but with a shaking hand she took Marcus' and the three of them were off. Now, Eva had heard that there was a small subculture of people who believed they were vampires and dressed in old fashioned clothes, painted their faces white and drank pig's blood that you could get from a local butcher but she didn't think there was any truth behind it! She didn't know how to cope with this level of insanity! These people were obviously pretty tough, so it's not like she could fight her way out of this! She was going to be kidnapped by crazy people wasn't she…oh Bella, how could you buy into this nonsense?!

She looked ahead and saw that they were headed towards what look like a large, beautiful courtyard. There was a three layered water fountain in the center that was constructed with that amazing Italian craftsmanship she loved so much. Everything seemed so old but looked to be well taken care of. There were stone paths all along the courtyard and bushes of so many various flowers, the colors and scents were almost overpowering. Once the stepped away from the shade provided by the overlapping roof above, they made it out a few more steps before Marcus halted. She looked up at him to ask if they had reached their destination but all words escaped her.

In the light of the sun, his skin seemed to glisten and sparkle as if the entirety of his flesh was encrusted with diamonds. It had to be the most beautiful thing Eva had ever witnessed. It made the splendor of the courtyard that she had just enjoyed seem so very pale in comparison. Slowly and in disbelief, her eyes traveled to both Caius and Aro who were smiling pleasantly at her and their skin was also glistening with an unnatural radiance that left Eva breathless. She thought they were gorgeous, angel-like beings before; they were beyond any mortal concepts of beauty _now_. She couldn't bring herself to speak, to move. All she could do was look from one of the men in her presence to the next. Her mind already gave up coming up with a rational explanation for this occurrence. She was too busy basking in their unrivaled glory. Caius moved forward and sweetly placed his hand on her cheek.

"Do you trust what we are telling you now, beloved?"

"Uh huh…" Eva muttered, sincerely doubting if she could use the English language correctly any time soon. Like an idiot, Eva found herself reaching upward and using the hand that wasn't entwined in Marcus' to touch the side of Caius' face. He didn't seem to mind, his smile even grew at her touch and the look of wonder in her eyes. She traced her thumb along his chiseled jaw line and was taken aback at how cold he felt but also how smooth his skin was. Even though she was _touching_ him, it didn't seem real, none of this did. Had she a better imagination she'd assume she was asleep again but she knew nothing in even her wildest of dreams could conceive this.

Eva found herself being led away again and was so very happy that she was taken to a cushioned patio chair that was placed in the shade by some of the assortments of flowers. Now the still gorgeous men were no longer alive with that unnatural shimmer their skin portrayed, so it was a little easier to focus. If they were vampires, actual vampires; there had to be some miscommunication in their lore to say the least. The trio sat in the other patio chairs that were provided and Eva braced for what else could possibly come.

"Now, we can move forward, dearest one." Aro said with certainty but seeing that charming smile of his made Eva weak. No one should be that damn beautiful. Supernatural creature or not.

"We understand why believing our true identities was so difficult for you, Eva. Only gullible fools would trust something that's been theorized as legend and myth for generations so easily." Caius said politely.

"But there is a reason for that. Since our existence we have strived to keep our kind a secret from mortals. We feel it is necessary for our survival. That's why most things that are written about our race are entirely false. We'd rather the concept of us to have ill-informed information than be accurate, such as the notion that we turn to ash in the sunlight instead of the truth that it reveals what we are. That we are different." Marcus explained and Eva tried to soak it all in. It was so weird to wrap her head around all of this. To think _any_ mythical creature was _real _was absolutely absurd. What was next: werewolves and unicorns?

"Some rumors _we _even started for both security reasons and a bit of fun, honestly. I mean, turning into bats? Have you ever heard of something so preposterous?" Caius chuckled which made Eva smile a bit. Their moods seemed to affect _hers _greatly. Must have been some strange, vampire mojo or something.

"Yes, most of what you know of us is false, save one very important detail." Aro said rather sternly which made Eva frown. She didn't like it when his tone changed. "We _do _need the blood of man to preserve our bodies. Marcus, Caius and I are what our kind considers ancient. So we need only feed maybe twice a month or even less depending upon circumstances. For younger vampires it varies. Regardless this fact doesn't change. I think you need to realize that now for the better."

"So you…kill people?" Eva didn't mean for the question to come off as bluntly as it did but the idea of it was troubling. She knew the lore, she knew it was needed for them to live but that didn't necessarily mean that she condoned it. Not that she could do a thing to stop it either.

"We must in order to survive, beloved. If we withdraw from feeding before the victim is drained of all their blood, our venom corrupts their bodies and they become as we are. Needless to say if we were to do that every time we fed, we'd be overrun with vampires currently, which would greatly affect the very foundation of this world. Yet another reason we do everything we can to keep our kind a secret." Marcus explained and damn his soft and soothing voice! It was difficult for her to remain disturbed after listening to it.

"Nor are we monsters that destroy life just for the sake of it." Caius added. "We have certain members of the guard that periodically collect the lower members of society; the people who would be least likely to be missed. Prostitutes, the homeless, gang members etc. Our staff is also employed for the mere opportunity to be as we are. If there are those that are untrustworthy or simply don't make the cut we often fed upon them as well. They know of their chances."

"They sometimes willingly donate their blood to ensure we are fed as well. We have _various_ resources to keep our rather large coven from going thirsty. Such as a rather civil relationship with a lot of the local gangs and _actual_ mafia members. They bring us anyone they need taken care of, be it disloyal members or otherwise but in their minds we are just a larger version of their criminal organizations. They are unaware of our true identities. A few of our human underlings also arrange blood drives in several places from time to time and bring what is collected to us. Of course drinking from a bag isn't a preference but it serves its purpose if no other options are available." Aro continued their explanation for Eva, who felt a little better but not completely. She supposed that killing to survive wasn't necessarily evil but it was still a very gray area. One she didn't know how to comprehend at the moment on top of everything else. She kind of wanted them to go back to being the Albino mafia.

"You said something about venom? Like, how snakes have venom?" Eva asked with a raised brow. Where she was sat, she was still in the sun and her squinted face had to be unflattering but it couldn't be helped. It was probably helping her stay in reality versus being absorbed in their beauty once more.

"Something like that, yes. As Marcus explained it's what makes us what we are. It's the only fluid left in our bodies." Caius answered and Eva thought that made sense so she just went with it. Now…for the _real_ question.

"If it is your duty to keep your kind away from human knowledge, why are you sharing this with _me_? Does that mean you have to like…kill me now?" Eva asked meekly. If so that was a rather lousy trick. It was like putting one of those "Don't press this button!" signs up when you knew damn well the temptation was too great to ignore. The three was silent again which made Eva extremely nervous again. _Oh just kill me and end the torment!_

Aro noticed the sun in her face finally and effortlessly moved to push her chair into the shade and sat back down in a total of about a half second. Woah, that was really, really weird!

"There is more to our kind than what we've already described, Eva dearest." Aro stated softly after neither of the other two had spoken. "We are beings that are created to mate with our significant other for the entirety of our existence. Someone who is _born _to be with us and compliment us perfectly. Some are lucky and find their mate rather early in their immortality while the rest are left to wander the earth in search. We are still capable of loving others during that time of separation but it is _nothing _compared to the intensity of love and devotion we feel towards our _true _mates. In every aspect of the word, we aren't truly complete without them. We're just existing instead of living without them."

That was…rather sad. To think that you could live, what, hundreds of years feeling incomplete while waiting around for someone you weren't even sure existed yet. That had to be a quiet personal hell to go through. Eva knew what it was like to feel miserable and incomplete and she was only nineteen. She couldn't imagine living with it for even longer.

"All three of us were happy with our wives until about a decade ago. Knowing you are betrothed to someone you aren't truly meant to be with can only keep the façade of happiness for so long. So we all separated for the better. Two of them have _already_ found their actual mates after our parting while we have been left wanting. It's not as though we resent them for this, but seeing how we've lived for over three thousand years without finding our mates left us a little bitter. We began to believe that we had either missed them or that we just weren't meant to be blessed with that level of joy." Caius continued somberly and for the first time since she had arrived, Eva really took in the love filled gazes the three were sending her. All these coincidences were getting out of hand…and causing her delusional mind to jump to conclusions.

"And what's that have to do with me?" She repeated, because clearly she was just imagining the point they were trying to emphasize to her. She was nobody, a person to get rid of to keep their secret safe. For all she knew Bella had already been murdered too. She was an idiot for even thinking she could mean something to them! _Just face your death with some damn courage, Eva! You didn't cower to your step dad, don't cower now!_

"Dearest, _you_ are the one we were meant to be with. You are our mate." Marcus said after another short burst of silence. Eva wanted to shake her head in disagreement and to yell for them to just kill her and get it over with! Nothing good happened to her. That fact had been proven too many times in her life for it to change now.

"Don't play games with me." Eva said rather coldly. She may be able to accept that they were vampires but being a 'mate' just wasn't in the cards. She bet she looked so gullible to them, just a dumb blonde play thing! They'd what? Treat her nice, say a few kind words and then revel in her misery before killing her? The whole "Ha ha, another idiot believed she was special" con. Too bad for them that Eva knew that there was nothing special or desirable about her.

"If I am for the axe, then just fucking swing it already. I don't want to play along with your love game. My heart has suffered enough."

The looks on their faces would have been convincing if Eva hadn't seen them through tear-filled eyes. It was cruel. Wickedly cruel to try and tell her that she was someone important, someone that was essentially _born _to be loved. How could that be true when her own mother didn't love her enough to stop her abuse? The world revolved around either money or beauty, both of which she was lacking. She couldn't be anything other than that punching bag for someone; it was her life's purpose. At least being a punching bag kept the torn fragments of her heart intact. These guys were aiming to see what was left of her heart shattered. Physical pain she had learned to cope with. She couldn't handle any emotional pain. She'd rather just cut to the chase.

"Listen to me, Eva." Aro said kindly to her and when his hand touched the top of hers she winced it away from him in anger. Whether he could read her mind or not, she didn't want him touching her. Not when he was trying to fill her head with such lies. With a sorrowful glare and elongated sigh he continued.

"I know you cannot feel the effects of our bond for yourself because you are still human, but we very much do. I also know how all of this can sound when less than an hour ago you were unaware that we even existed. But I can say with absolute certainty that _you _are my mate, my beloved; my everything. My brothers next to me can state the same. No one is out to fool you or hurt you, it goes against our very nature. We cannot cause any harm to who we are mated with. I know you do not feel our connection as strongly as we do but…don't you feel _something _for us. Something you cannot explain?"

Well sure…when he put it that way. Looking into his eyes was a mistake. Eva had fully intended to tell him off again but once her eyes found his that unexplainable feeling resurfaced and all she wanted in that moment was to see that frown disappear from his noble face. It was unbearable. When she looked at the other two vampires accompanying him that feeling intensified almost as if it was screaming at her to acknowledge it. Eva wasn't one to revel in any such emotions but whatever she was feeling for the three men in front of her was incredible and not to be ignored. With a sigh of defeat but tears still rebelliously filling her eyes she nodded.

"I do feel _something._ I don't know if this is the bond you're referring to or what it is, but for only knowing you the short amount of time I have…I do care about you three more then I logically should." Eva concluded for both them and herself. It was just so irrational. It went against everything natural, everything she had already believed to be reality. The fact that vampires were real, the concept of being paired with a single being as if it were fate, all of it. Eva didn't know what to believe anymore. Her entire world had been flipped upside down.

"It's natural, your body's way of recognizing us even this early in our relationship. I have a gift just as Aro does, amore mio. I have the ability to see and recognize the bonds between all beings. The moment I saw you, I was able to physically see the mating bonds that tie us all to you." Marcus said sweetly as if to assure her they weren't trying to play a prank of some sort on her but she still wasn't thoroughly convinced. If it seemed too good to be true, it probably was in her book.

"Even without Marcus' gift, Aro and I knew you were our mate at first sight. I know it sounds cliché but it's just something you _know _when you are at last faced with the love of your life." Caius added and Eva's train of thought turned drastically. Wait a minute…

"Hold up, are you trying to tell me that I'm meant to be with all of you?! All three of you?" Now that sure as hell defied logic in both the human and animal world. Even the few animals that mated as they claimed to would fight and destroy any other creature that tried to get too close to their mate. She was no zoologist or anything but from the shows she watched on wildlife, that's what she gathered.

"That's correct. We are devoted to you and only you, Eva dearest." Aro smiled and Eva assumed she had an amusing expression for the hundredth time that day!

"And you're like…cool with that?" _Well that was eloquent Eva!_

"It is quite unusual circumstances we'll admit but you needn't worry about such details, Eva. We have been soul brothers most of our existence so it's not too surprising that fate decided to deliver us a single mate to connect us further. I have witnessed a handful of other unions concerning our kind where there were more than two parties involved but this is the first I've seen that connects three men to one woman in all honesty. Regardless, we don't feel any jealousy or resentment towards each other for this." Marcus smiled warmly to her and she felt she could melt yet again. All of this nonsense would explain why they has this kind of effect on her at least.

"We've wanted only to know you since our creation into immorality, Eva. The fact that we have each other to ensure you are at your happiest each and every day only adds to our joy. Now we can be content in knowing that you will want for nothing all our lives." Aro added and Eva was still awaiting the camera men to pop out. Not only was she supposedly destined to be with _one _unbelievably gorgeous man; but three?! And they were freakin' frackin happy about it! Okay sure, we'll share the same chick all our lives, no biggy! So long as she's happy! How in the name of the late, great William Shakespeare was this any form of reality!

"Yes, as brothers there are times we would sooner rip each other's heads off then look at each other, but that stems from both nature and spending century after century with one another's undesirable habits. At least now we have something to focus all our time and energy on when we are away from the throne room." Caius smirked and both Aro and Marcus chuckled at his words. By looking at them; Eva gathered that they weren't brothers in a birth sense but they regarded each other as such in a sentimental and somewhat touching way. She respected that.

"The throne room…right. So I take it you three are kinda big shots when it comes to the vampire world?"

"Yes, as we have been for some time. We enforce the law and our word holds more meaning than any other coven. When it comes to lawbreakers, we decide upon their punishment. Even if it's not always the most pleasant of tasks. There are no official rulers of our kind but if there were; it would be us." Aro replied.

"So one of those official but _not_ official circumstances?"

"More or less."

That was kind of cool. So, according to them she was their mate and they were also kings of the vampire world. No wonder she got all this special treatment.

"So, did you guys decide what's going to happen to Bella?" Eva asked nervously, already predicting that she wouldn't like the answer.

"We have. The Cullens have broken the law by revealing our kind to Isabella. That _could_ be forgivable but from Edward's thoughts, I was shown that he had no intention of turning her and even abandoned her in her home town to avoid facing the consequences of his actions. However, seeing their relationship through Edward's eyes; I can see _why _such an unexpected attraction would force his troubled mind to be less rational than it would be normally. The Cullens views on our kind is also something to take into consideration. It doesn't excuse their actions but it does shed some light on what they could have been thinking in welcoming a mortal into their home. I am willing to be lenient but only to a certain extent. All of these factors may have a part to play but this coven knows the law and they know it well. There was at least one sober mind in this equation and therefore the responsibility shifts from one single party to every member in question. Now it's a matter of how to ensure the law is upheld efficiently."

"Their views on your race?" Eva asked questionably once Aro had finished speaking. It seemed to be the only string of words that intrigued her enough to question further. "What does that mean?"

"The Cullens seem to believe being as we are is a curse instead of the gift it is. They are overly protective of humans and even choose to feed from the blood of animals instead of accepting their true nature! Their high and mighty attitude is insufferable and juvenile. To look upon us as beasts because we do as we are meant to do is infuriating! Refusing to turn Isabella was Edward's way of _'preserving her life'_ and freeing her of the _'damnation'_ that is immortality. If I had it my way I'd have rid the world of the Cullens long ago!"

"Calm yourself, Caius." Aro said in a rather serious tone, which Eva still hated. If she was to keep them all in a peaceful frame of mind; it may prove to be quite a feat. "You forget that our mate is still very unaccustomed to our ways. You don't want to frighten her, do you?"

That simple question seemed to change Caius' attitude completely and he reached for Eva's hand as if to offer an apology but he didn't speak. Surprisingly enough, Eva's response to Caius touching her was to reach for Aro's hand in return with her spare one. She felt a little guilty for pulling away from him so coldly earlier. But even now all of this was a lot to take in. She began to feel even guiltier for not reaching towards Marcus, but she only had two hands! Was she really going to have a relationship with all of them? She hadn't been in a single serious relationship in her life! How was she going to pull this off?

"As I was saying my love, the three of us have come to our decision. We can avoid any extreme punishment regarding Edward or Miss Swan under one condition. She must be turned in exactly a week's time but that will be the extent of our leniency. That should give her enough time to get her mortal affairs in order before her turning and she is to join the Cullens in a new location outside of Forks. I realize that it is a rather quick transition and perhaps she may have wanted to finish her education officially first or have more time to work things out with her family but we cannot take the chance of either her slipping up and revealing to one of her mortal friends of our existence or for Edward to change his mind. Alice has the gift of foresight and showed me a vision that confirms Bella's transformation but it's not enough for me to _trust_ that she will become as we are in an acceptable time. Especially since she had been introduced to a large vampire coven for months without a hint of becoming immortal and they had already left her without warning. If they fail to do as we ask, then I'm afraid the Cullens and Miss Swan will be forced to pay for their crimes in the most severe of ways."

Well…it wasn't the best outcome but at least that meant Bella was alive. She couldn't really critique their choice since she knew so little of their laws but if Bella knew of vampires—and that was a big no-no, what other options were there? She couldn't understand what this Edward fellow had been thinking. Was he just going to make her fall in love, show her such things as immortality was possible then just disappear? That was rather cold indeed. Even if it was his way of looking out for her, if he had truly been concerned; he wouldn't have revealed his supernatural life to her to begin with. Not unless he wanted to make her a vampire too. Which brought up another point.

"I understand. I can see why you'd have to choose what was best for your kind but…where does that leave me? Am I supposed to become a vampire too?"

"Only when you are ready." Marcus insisted. "Isabella's circumstances and yours is very different. While you can remain here, away from unknowing mortals we know you will not reveal us to anyone. We cannot ensure the same for her. That and we are fully capable and _willing_ to turn you when you feel the time is right."

"We wouldn't force the change on you, beloved, despite our eagerness. I only suggest that you choose to do so within the next couple of years for appearance sake only. Even if we are eternal, it would look more suitable if we are all along the same ages in appearance. Not that I think time its self could do a thing to alter your beauty."

It was sad that Eva's immediate thought after Aro's praise was _Shut up _and to blush fiercely. She really wasn't used to anyone finding her attractive. And now she was going to become a vampire? An immortal, blood drinking vampire. Who she thought were nothing but folklore until about twenty minutes ago. There really was a lot she had to think about.

"Wait—you want me to stay here, in Italy…with you?"

"Of course we do. We've been forced to live without you for so long, the idea of losing you now after finally knowing you is-" Caius paused to take in a quick breath to calm himself before he sounded too harsh or demanding. Only Eva would have preferred him to sound mean or cruel instead of what came next. "—it's heartbreaking."

"It's also for your safety. We can protect you here. Being in the seat of power over our kind has caused us to have a wide number of enemies. Vampires can identify another vampire's mate merely by their scent. If any of those enemies were to find you and know who you are, they could attempt to destroy you just to get to us. I also have the suspicion that the Cullens will not be too happy with our ruling and while I don't think they would be so bold as to bring you harm, I cannot guarantee that they won't. It's worrisome to say the least." Aro said politely.

Eva quickly became overwhelmed and felt her eyes begin to swell with tears again. This was all happening so fast! A simple plane ride had caused her to both change her species and place her in a committed relationship with three men—that she didn't even know! She liked Forks. She liked her stupid, probably pathetic fishing trips with her uncle, the only person that had showed her genuine kindness after years of nothing but dread! What was Charlie going to think? What was she supposed to do? It was too quick, it was too much and she found herself pleading her case to them.

"Please…" she half sobbed and did everything she could not to burst into tears. "…Charlie—my uncle, has been very good to me. He's the only one that has been for a long time. If it is how you say it is going to be and he is to lose his daughter in a week's time, the least I can do is allow him to believe that I am alive and happy somewhere else. I want to say goodbye and thank him for generously giving me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go. I understand you have laws, and maybe I am supposed to be with you guys but I just…I just moved. I just got out of a bad place. I don't know if I'm ready to abandon the only family I have left on very questionable terms. I need time to make my peace with it properly instead of moving to a different country where I couldn't even order a soda in a restaurant correctly. I don't care to do as you ask; just please give me that same week you are giving Bella. It's better than nothing."

Eva jumbled out and was rather proud of herself that she hadn't let a single tear fall all that while. The only way in Eva's mind for Bella to become a vampire without causing suspicion was to basically fake her own death. Which would no doubt crush Charlie. At least she had the freedom to come up with some less horrible circumstances for herself. It was better than burying two loved ones in a short amount of time. Aro had his eyes closed tightly and Caius opened his mouth to no doubt reassure her but Aro spoke first.

"We can give you that week, beloved." His tone betraying that cheerful smile on his face. Both Marcus and Caius looked appalled by the notion but he continued regardless. "However, during that time you will be in _constant _contact with one of us. If you do not answer one of our calls; we'll give you a small window of time before attempting to get ahold of you again. If that call also goes unanswered, we will be on our way to you under the assumption the worst has happened. At the end of the week once you've made it home safely we will arrive to take you home and to check on Isabella's progress for ourselves while we are there. Are these terms agreeable to you, Eva?"

"Yes. Thank you so much!" Eva sighed with relief. Good, at least she had time to work this all out on her own. Probably pack up again. Caius went to argue but Aro dismissed him with the wave of his hand. That look of warning on his face sent chills up Eva's spine and she remained amazed at how quickly he could go from being charming and composed to deadly serious. No wonder he was one of the rulers, he really was intimidating as hell when he wanted to be.

"I'd keep your phone charged at all times, Eva. You wouldn't want to worry us." Marcus added but he also didn't seem too happy with Aro's choice for them.

"I will, thank you so much! It's not that I don't want to be with you or anything like that. I just want a little time is all…" Eva stated shyly. She felt bad for seeming so happy to be rid of them but just yesterday she was a nobody painter from Florida. Now she was the mate of three virtual kings. That's a lot to process.

"We understand, Eva dearest. I know that none of this was your choice but I do plan on showing you just how wonderful of a life we can give you." Aro smiled and when he outstretched his arms to embrace her, she met him in the middle and hugged him in return. It was still a little unlike her to open herself so easily to strangers still but it was _nothing_ compared to what came next. For whatever reason, the moment they began to part, Eva found herself on her tip toes and her lips pressed against Aro's. He too seemed a little taken aback by her actions but the second Aro saw that she was willing to continue; he kissed her back with earnest.

For Eva, all her calculated thoughts were silenced by the mind-numbing and passionate kiss. For his skin feeling so cold and solid his lips were soft and warm. Eva had no idea what had possessed her to do such a thing but she wasn't about to stop. She had never been kissed with so much passion and care before in her life. When she heard a softer version of the monstrous growl she had heard earlier in the throne room vibrate up his chest, she should have retracted in fear yet it only seemed to increase her desire. When he cautiously nibbled at her bottom lip, Eva took the hint and granted him entrance, happily letting his tongue dominate over her own. Damn him…he even _tasted _good. No wonder everyone thought vampires weren't real if this was how they really were. Too good to be true was an understatement.

When she broke away from him for breath; she stared at him through half lidded eyes. He wasn't breathing heavily like she was but the look of pure, unadulterated lust that glistened in his now black eyes was somehow the most erotic thing Eva had ever seen. She felt two fingers lightly push her chin to the left and she had but a moment to recognize Caius' handsome face before his lips were upon hers now. He was a little more forceful than Aro but she didn't mind. It was nice to feel just a sliver of the incredible power his muscular body could provide. His eagerness in their kiss; expressed his deep desire for her and Eva found herself kissing with the same intensity. He exuded a much deeper growl than Aro had which sent the most delightful of shivers up her spine.

Though she was turned so that she could kiss Caius properly, Aro still had his hands placed gently on her hips, where she could feel them begin to explore her body. When his fingertips lightly grazed the soft skin of her thigh she moaned into her and Caius' kiss. His touch was pure electricity and she was already drunk with desire. She knew she had to be putty in their hands but she couldn't help it. She loved everything they had to offer. When she broke from Caius she struggled for breath but still felt an incredible longing she didn't know how to cure. She looked to find Marcus, whose eyes were the same midnight color as the other two and when her eyes were on him, he smiled slyly to her.

She walked towards Marcus and Aro let her go without restriction. Without a word spoken, she kissed him in the same way she had Aro and Caius. Marcus kissed her softly at first but it grew more intense with each passing second, his hand finding its way into her mess of blonde curls, tugging on them gently. The only reason that Eva stopped was because somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized…that they were standing in a courtyard in full vision of anyone who just happened by. With blushing cheeks from both her arousal and embarrassment, Eva stepped away from Marcus and gave herself time to breathe. Good lord, she hoped no one saw. Not that any of the kings seemed to care. After gathering themselves from their little…encounter, Aro smiled patiently at her.

"We will be in contact, mio caro." He said and Eva still wasn't sure if she was in reality or on cloud nine after that blissful exchange. _What the hell was that you big slut! Let's just throw yourself at them! _Eva screamed in her head. "The Cullens have already been informed of their orders and if you leave now, you should all be able to travel back to Forks together."

Aro stated the name "Felix" again and for whatever reason, the large vampire appeared at her side. Damn that was cool. He instructed him to ensure that Eva made it to the Cullens safely while Eva tried to get her head together. _That_ was unlike her. It was incredibly unlike her. Really, were this normal circumstances she would be too shy to just _talk _to someone that attractive, let alone attempt to kiss them. Jeez…though she knew she was their mate, she still felt like a tramp. Before them she had kissed a total of four guys and she had almost equaled that in one day. She hoped that hadn't gave them the wrong impression…like she was something cheap or something.

"Please, take care of yourself, Eva." Marcus said in departure. "We will miss you terribly."

"Yes and if _anyone_ treats you poorly, tell one of us immediately and we'll correct the problem." Caius added after giving her one last hug.

"We will see you soon, darling." Aro said to her as Eva began to walk away. She was doing her best to just move her legs properly because they felt like jelly. Once they knew for sure that she was out of earshot, Caius was the first to voice his displeasure.

"I can't believe you are just letting her go; have you lost your mind completely?! Why in the hell should I trust the _Cullens _of all people to guard my mate? Or is this all just another elaborated Aro trick that you have yet to fill me in on?"

"No tricks." Aro sighed. His eyes hadn't left the last place he had seen Eva, all the while Caius started his tirade. "She will return to Forks without any interruptions, as she wanted. I know you do not understand, Caius but this is a woman who has been given very few choices in life. While it pains me to be without her, I want her to know _now _that she will not have that type of life with us."

"As noble as that may be, we aren't even sending one of the guard to watch over her? She is mortal, she won't see them unless they want her to." Caius argued. "I have half a mind to chase after her and accompany her myself."

"You will do no such thing." Aro said sternly looking back at his soul brother at last. "She _is _still mortal, she doesn't feel what we do. If you wish to win her over properly she needs to be able to trust us. How can she do so if we have someone constantly watching her and we go back on our word?"

"_Your_ word, I never agreed upon any of this."

"Enough you two." Marcus sighed in a bored fashion. Caius and Aro were known to get into feuds from time to time because they were both insufferably stubborn and had a knack of believing that they and only they knew what was best. "Caius, Aro was able to see into our mate's mind. He already knows her better than either of us, so if he feels this option is what will make her the most comfortable then we have to trust that. I can sense already that Eva is a smart and capable young lady. She won't become a victim so easily and at least we know the Cullens have a phenomenal compassion for mortals."

"Yes one that rivals their hatred for us." Caius said snidely. "I also do not like that she is supposed to share a shelter with that bitch cousin of hers. I still say _immortality_ is hardly the punishment she deserves. The only good thing the little harlot and Edward has done in this whole endeavor is deliver our mate to us."

"I trust the Cullens. Aro, be sure to contact Carlisle and make him aware of the situation. If anyone has power over that coven it is he." Marcus said as the three of the ventured back inside the castle.

"Don't worry, I mean to."

"There is still so much that she doesn't know." Caius sighed after he calmed slightly. He doubted they'd find themselves back in the throne room any time that day. Her scent most likely lingered there and already he felt his dead heart ache the farther she got away from them. Any reminder of her would be more a hazard than a comfort.

"She will learn in time." Aro said as he started to turn off their current path to lock himself in his studies. "And we will be the ones to show her everything. Take solace in that."

"You realize her absence will cause us to feel the negative effects of our bond, do you not?" Marcus warned. Something had greatly been troubling Aro amongst his genuine joy. Knowing him, he'd seek solitude for a while until he worked out whatever that something was though Marcus believed that spending time with each other might dull their pain. Aro was hard to uplift when he was saddened though and his pride wouldn't permit him to let anyone see him in such a state.

"Nothing we cannot bear. For her." Aro smiled weakly and as predicted continued on his way to his chambers. Marcus let him go. He only wished his brother's thoughts were as transparent as everyone else's was to him. Marcus greatly hoped whatever had upset him didn't center on their mate. Marcus wanted to believe that she didn't feel the same loneliness they all had for centuries since she was mortal. He wouldn't wish any pain on her, which was why he knew Aro was in the right for letting her go. A week was still nothing compared to how long they had already waited for her. They could wait a little longer.

_Curlykisses: So that was chapter four! How do you guys feel about the longer chapters compared to the shorter ones? Let me know what you think! Oh and Didyme didn't die but as stated all the kings parted from their wives in hopes of finding their mate one day if that wasn't clear. Hope you all enjoyed. If you guys are still enjoying this story you can expect another update soon. Bye for now!_


	5. Victim

_Curlykisses: You guys are the best, I had no idea this story would have the following it does and I kinda took my time with this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect so hopefully it is still to your liking. Next chapter will expand on the Cullens and well, the rest of this situation. I will __**warn **__you that this is a pretty angsty chapter since I'm going more into Eva's past so keep that in mind as you read. If you like this chapter and or have any ideas you may wanna share with me please leave me a review letting me know. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts._

"_**Now words like "innocence"**_

_**Don't mean a thing**_

_**You hear the music play**_

_**But you can't sing**_

_**Those pictures in your mind**_

_**Keep you locked up inside your past"**_

_**-Matthew West: Broken Girl**_

**Day one.**

Eva had handled many an awkward situation in her life, but never quite to this magnitude. Imagine travelling from one country to the next…in absolute silence. Eva would occasionally receive a hate filled glare from Edward or Bella but that was the extent of it. Occasionally Alice would try to start a conversation with whatever random topic that came to mind, but they rarely indulged her. Eva didn't feel much like talking; especially when everyone around her treated her as though _she _was the cause of all this madness. Hmph, in Eva's eyes this was more _Edward's _fault if anyone's. She had overcome horrors most people would luckily never have to face all her life and she _never _considered suicide as an option.

On the way home, Alice had briefly filled her in on a lot of what had happened while she was still in Florida. Bella moving to Forks, Edward taking a liking to her and the incident that happened on Bella's birthday, which apparently had _enlightened _Edward. He left Bella so her 'soul' would remain intact as would her humanity. The only question Eva brought herself to ask was how old Edward was in reality, not just in appearance. She was told he was born in 1901, which made him over a hundred years old. So to her, logically, his actions made no sense. He was willing to force the Volturi to kill him because he was under the assumption that Bella had died from a series of convoluted events that all sprang from Alice's _visions _(another oddity Eva had a hard time grasping)_. _If this whole vampire situation was the way she thought it was…what the fuck did he expect?! Yes, it was a horrible tragedy if Bella _had_ died that young; but the fact remained that she was _going _to die _eventually_. He left her mortal. He should have remembered that clause if he was going to continue about his 'noble' agenda and not lose his mind the moment he was informed of her demise. It just didn't add up, unless he just planned on keeping her hanging on until he changed his mind. Which really, would make him _more _of an asshole in Eva's eyes if that were so.

After long flights and reckless driving they finally made it back home. Apparently the Cullen duo was going to await for Bella at their old home, where Eva didn't know the location of nor did she want to. Bella had made her feelings for Eva clear and never again would she desire or seek her company. Which was a shame. Bella would never know the woman Eva had become after childhood. Well, it was _her _loss.

Alice dropped them off and Eva marched towards the door, thankful that her legs could finally stretch out a bit. The door was unlocked and sitting on the couch watching a football game was Charlie. He turned his head in their direction and greeted them with a smile while remaining seated on the couch.

"There's my two favorite ladies." He said cheerfully. "How was your 'girls weekend'?"

Both Eva and Bella froze in the living room and stared at him quizzically. Then it dawned on Eva that the lie she had told him to explain their absence was that an old friend had come to visit and they hit the road after that. Quickly, Eva spoke for both of them; hoping Bella would catch on and play along with her ruse.

"Oh, it was great! Chloe and Bella got along well and we mostly just drove around and stopped wherever we fancied. Saw some movies, ate ice cream, nothing too exciting. I'm just surprised Chloe tracked me down after I moved, she's quite resourceful." Eva tried her best to sound convincing but she was a _horrible _liar. From what she heard of her own tone, she knew she sounded a little too enthused for it to be believable.

"Yeah, Eva certainly has quite the choice of _friends_." Bella muttered and Eva shot her an angry glare, knowing it implied much more than what it seemed but she couldn't argue with Charlie in the room.

"That's great! I'm glad you girls had some fun _and _spent some time together. Are you both going to be around tonight? I'm cookin' dinner." The hopeful tone he had at the end was heart breaking for Eva but Bella just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You don't cook, Charlie." She muttered and Eva felt her left eye twitch for a second at Bella's use of Charlie's name. Could she not address him as Dad once? She'd give anything to see her own father again; her true one. She needed to be grateful that her father was still around and wanted to spend time with her.

"I do so, I'll have you know young lady that I make the best barbeque in town! And I mean, it wasn't going to be nothin' fancy but I would still like it if the two of you joined me." He looked to Eva with another warm smile and asked. "Eva?"

She nodded but Bella huffed again and stormed to her room. Muttering that she had plans as she went which made Eva curse under her breath as she caught Charlie's frown. _You could make it back for dinner, Bella! _Eva scolded. Now she was _extremely_ disturbed by this whole mate…vampire…thing? Was she going to become a clingy, whining girlfriend too? She had always been independent (for the most part) and both loved and craved her privacy. Having three men in her life would make that rather difficult to have any form of privacy.

"That's alright, we can plan for another night, right kiddo?" Charlie said optimistically, most likely because Eva didn't hide her disapproval of Bella's behavior from her face.

"You can still cook if you were looking forward to it, Uncle Charlie."

"Maybe. I guess when Bella is ready I can grill some burgers or something. You still like grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup? We can have that tonight instead."

"You remember that?" Eva asked, a little taken aback. When she was a kid, she was a really picky eater but that was years and years ago. She didn't think Charlie would bother to remember that or much else about her.

"Remember it? Hell, when you were seven it's all you would eat when you were over! It was either that or mac and cheese. Huh, you were really big on the cheese, weren't ya kiddo?" Charlie smirked as he got up from the couch to inspect what he had in the fridge. Eva shrugged but a playful smile came to her face as well.

"Cheese is the spice of life." Eva smiled which in her book was an indisputable truth. Aside from desserts or maybe cereal, everything was better with cheese.

"I thought pepper was the spice of life, considering how, it's an actual spice." Charlie laughed as he moved to the cabinets to continue his search.

"Uncle Charlie, we've been on the road for a while and I was wanting to take a shower and maybe a quick nap, if that's cool. I can help you cook tonight if you'd like?"

"Oh, duh, sorry kiddo. I've just missed you two the past couple of days." Charlie said politely but as Eva turned her back to head towards her bedroom Charlie called to her again. His worried tone instantly put Eva on edge. "Eva wait, there's…something I kinda want to talk to you about once you're settled. Think that's possible?"

"Um…of course Uncle Charlie. Is everything okay?" Eva knew it was impossible but she still feared him saying something along the lines of 'I know about your three undead boyfriends!'

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Just come find me when you're ready. I'm supposedly off tonight and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay sure."

As Eva walked away a new worry started nagging at her thoughts. What was _that_ about? Had she done something wrong without realizing? Was he mad at her? Thinking of this, Eva hugged her arms self-consciously and tried to block out all those damn memories that kept haunting her. She really thought that once she was out of that awful predicament that all of this would be over. This silent hell and relentless memories wouldn't corrupt her anymore if she got away. Or so she thought. Only it seemed _he_ found a way to torment her the rest of her life. She could only keep her mind busy for so long until something came back to her. It just wouldn't stop.

Eva plopped down on her bed and slung her bag from her shoulder. She could hear a lot of her belongings spilling onto the floor since her room didn't have any carpet like most of the house and the echoing clunk of what she thought was her Ipod caught her attention but she didn't get up from the bed. She opted to stare at the white ceiling above her instead. So much had happened so quickly a part of Eva wondered if she was back in that hospital bed with tubes shoved into her nose and an IV pumping high dose painkillers into her which left her in a dreamlike state. It seemed more plausible than her current reality.

First, she had lost her mother and maybe a couple of months afterward was when her step father had tried to kill her or at least that's what she thought his intentions were. Now she had rushed off to Italy, found out that vampires were as real as the sky above; and last but not least she found out she was supposed to be committed to three separate said vampires. Now that she was away from them, it was easier for her to think more clearly. Which made her nervous. What if they turned out to be terrible, awful people? Yes, they were absolutely gorgeous but looks weren't _everything_. What if they ended up hurting her too? They easily could, she had seen their strength. They were good to her now but what if she did move to Italy and then everything went to hell? That was the story of her life after all. Nothing good came to her without some price she didn't think she had the will to pay. Hadn't she paid enough?

She shot up when she heard the painfully generic ringtone her cheap cellphone blared when someone was calling her. Oh shit! She had already forgotten that stipulation for being in Forks and she was about to leave her cellphone in her room while she hopped in the shower too! _Sorry Cullen vampires and possibly the entire town of Forks, I didn't mean to bring the hell army here, I just wanted to wash my hair! _

Eva hopped to the floor and dug out her phone from her bag. Once she saw the crazy amount of numbers on her screen, she knew it was one of them. That and well, who else called her anyway? She took one quick breath and answered as casually as she could.

"Hello?"

"Good…afternoon, love." She heard the voice say and the second she heard the chuckle she was fairly certain she knew which of the kings she was speaking to. "Apologies Eva, I had to check this fancy digital clock to determine what time of day it was for you. It's ten o'clock at night here, which I think is a little ahead of you." Eva quickly glanced at the time on her screen and saw that it was only one in the afternoon. Wow, they were nine hours ahead of her? Then again if you were immortal, she supposed time began to hold little meaning. Hoping she was correct in her assumption she crossed her fingers and asked for confirmation.

"Caius?"

"That's right. Don't worry, I think I sound absolutely wretched on these devices! I doubt even _I_ would recognize my own voice were I to hear it from your end." Eva smiled but was a little glad he couldn't see her. She looked like a god awful mess. "How was your trip, amore mio? You made it home safely didn't you?"

"Yes, I am well."

"Wonderful, I was trying to give you enough time to get back to the states without pestering you but I was fearful for your wellbeing. Have the Cullens treated you fairly?"

"As of now but they seem content to keep their distance from me. I can't say I disapprove of their methods. Unfortunately I think my cousin ended up with a poor mate. I can't see anything other than a coward when I look at Edward." Eva confided. It was good to get that thought out but to her surprise; his genuine and amused laughter improved her mood even more.

"Gods you're perfect. I miss you already beloved, but I won't keep you. I was only checking to ensure you were okay. You'll hear from one of us again soon so do enjoy your afternoon. Farewell for now dearest."

"Bye…" Eva said shyly unsure what else she could possibly say. When she hung up, she quickly added Caius' name to the number he called from to avoid any possible confusion in the future. She continued to stare at her phone in disbelief. Already that exchange went far differently than what she expected. When they said 'constant contact' Eva feared she'd have to have her phone attached to her ear or hand at all times and forced into awkward conversations all day long. Seemed they were alright with giving her some space. Which really did make Eva feel a lot better. But now what exactly was expected of her…she was unsure.

She decided to let most of her worries go for now, because if this continued and she fixated on her anxieties; she'd be a shaking wreck by the end of the night. The likes of which no amount of ice cream or energy drinks could bring her out of.

The hot, much needed shower helped her tremendously. Eva was used to having the water almost scolding hot any time she took a shower because it soothed her many bruises and aching muscles to a certain extent. Now it had just become a habit. Once she was dry and smelled pleasantly like wild cherry blossoms (or so her shampoo bottle assured her) she felt more like her normal self. Only the temptation to look into the fogged over mirror was too powerful to resist though she told herself not to. Eva wiped off the glass and lowered her towel so she could get a full view of her body now that she had lived about a month without having to endure the constant torture.

She no longer had the bruises and the scars were faded but still very much visible on her tan skin. Most were on her back save the cigar burn on her left forearm and gash across her belly button from the time Rick broke a ruler against her abdomen. She couldn't remember what she had done but she remembered it was the first scar she had received from him and at the ripe young age of ten years old. Well…under the right clothes, she looked less like a _victim_ and more like a human being. Eva rarely enjoyed the beach even though she lived so close to one because even one piece swimsuits would reveal all her secrets to the world. Which was a shame. Eva may not have liked the suffocating, hot weather but she loved to swim.

Eva shook herself out of her thoughts and grabbed her robe from the hook on the bathroom door then fastened it tight before venturing to her room. She got dressed in a hurry; throwing on a pair of black pajama pants and a baggy long sleeved white shirt. Most of her clothes were pretty plain in design but it was cheaper to buy whatever she could grab from the Dollar Store near where she used to work than spending a dime of her stepfather's money. Her pride prevented her from asking him for anything but occasionally her mother would buy her some nice clothes or her books that she treasured. Eva comforted herself by saying it was her mom that got it for her but she knew where the money really came from. Her mother hadn't worked a single day since she married Rick. Eva supposed she could understand the appeal but…in the end was it really worth it? Did she pass from this world in peace and happiness? Proud of the life she had lived and all the dirty secrets she too had? Eva tied her hair back in a low ponytail and let it drape over her shoulder. There was no point to brush it because it was so curly. It would just be a frizzed mop if she tried.

With a sigh Eva put her cellphone in her pocket and decided to meet with Charlie and get whatever he wanted to talk about out of the way. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep when the nagging curiosity and dread kept her wondering what was in store for her. Her bare feet stuck to the floor of her room since they were still a little damp from her shower but the cushy carpet of the living room felt wondrous in comparison. Eva decided to sit in the loveseat next to the couch where Charlie was seated so there was plenty of distance between them. She knew somewhere in her heart that Charlie would never hurt her but…she still felt more comfortable this way.

"What did you want to talk about, Uncle Charlie?" Eva asked cheerfully. Once she saw the weak smile he shot her and that he immediately turned off the TV with a click of the remote control; she got nervous again.

"I'm not sure how to start this…" Charlie sighed and he took a swig from his beer bottle for courage. Lord, Eva _hated_ that smell. Rick drank so often Eva could name almost any brand of beer just by its scent even though none had ever passed her lips. If she could guess, Charlie was drinking _Miller Lite_.

"…I'm not the type of father that snoops through my kid's belongings. But you had left a book on the kitchen counter and when I went to put it back in your room for you, I couldn't help but notice something."

He scooted closer to her but remained on the couch which Eva appreciated. Where was he going with this? It's not like she had anything incriminating in her room.

"You are _extremely _talented, Eva. I had no idea that you continued to paint all these years and I may not know a thing about art but I'm fairly positive yours belong in a gallery somewhere. Except…as I looked through them, I saw how…drastically they changed. You're most recent paintings concern me."

Eva closed her eyes but refrained from sighing. She had no real place for all her finished pieces so the canvases were piled on the floor in her room. Eva always signed and dated all her art at the bottom of the picture so she assumed the ones Charlie was talking about was like the one of her sitting in the window pane and the darker more gritty ones that followed. Eva didn't know what to say so she shrunk back into her chair and cast her eyes to the floor. She _was_ in trouble, wasn't she?

"I'm sorry, I often paint what my mood takes me. Sometimes whatever comes to mind. I didn't mean for any of them to disturb you."

"Hey Kiddo, it's okay." Charlie assured her. "I'm not angry at you for what you painted. I can just see how they went from bright and beautiful to dark and a little…depressing. I'll be honest, Eva, I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay." Eva shrugged. Oh how many times had her tongue uttered those words in her life? She didn't even think about it before she answered. It was standard. It was ritual. Only her defenses were shattered once Charlie frowned and asked his next question.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you Eva?"

Silence. She may as well tell the truth now but what did she have to say? There was nothing anyone could do, no magic wand to be found that could erase her past. She was trying so hard; so hard to get past it. Now that it stopped she _should_ be better. She didn't understand why she wasn't. It was like she was still there, in that awful place. She still moved two steps back any time someone approached her, she still jumped at any loud noise and she still flinched if someone moved too quickly near her. The only people she hadn't reacted like that around was…

"Have you thought about getting some help?" Eva knew Charlie was being sincere but she looked up at him angrily under her knitted brows. Help? What help was there for her _now_?

"I don't need it."

"I'm just trying to help you, kiddo. I can't imagine…" Charlie stopped and looked away from her for a moment. He exhaled a sharp sigh before finishing off his bottle and bringing his brown eyes back to hers. "It's okay to admit that what was done to you was _wrong_, Eva. To admit that you're not okay. I know you were told to stay silent about all that went on in your home but keeping it locked up inside is only going to continue to _hurt_ you. There are people you can talk to; experts. Maybe even medication you can take that may make it easier for you to cope."

Great, now she needed medication? She thought she behaved rather well, considering. She had concealed her emotions for so long she had forgotten to express them any other way except through her art. Her heart and maybe even her soul was tattered but the mask she wore was _flawless_. She could lie to any cop, therapist or doctor that she encountered without them even realizing it. Again, it was standard to hide her true emotions because she always had to. If she cried, it only made Rick angrier and it caused him to hurt her _more_. He'd even tell her what a cry baby she was if she teared up. So she learned when to cry and when to throw up her stone exterior. She had already cried publically more times the past week than she had in her entire life. And how she hated herself just that extra slice more for it.

"I think I have disgraced myself enough the past couple of days, Uncle Charlie. If there is such a thing as fate then my past was given to me for a purpose. I will not dishonor that purpose by not being strong enough to endure it." For what other notion could give her comfort? What other explanation was there? She may not know the reason for it but there had to be one, right? She wanted to believe the world wasn't so cold to make her suffer just for the sake of it.

"Eva, opening up about your experiences and admitting that you're hurting doesn't make you _weak_. But kiddo, in my field of work…I've seen a lot. If you keep everything locked up inside, it's going to eat away at you. I've pulled kids out of similar situations and they always do better if they see someone who's _trained _to help them. It's not your fault but things like post-traumatic stress is a _serious_ issue. I don't want you to carry around this garbage anymore."

Eva remained silent as she always did. She was damaged goods, she knew that. But she came off so much more pathetic than she already was if she whined and moaned about what she went through. At seventeen, she should have been strong enough to fight him off but the more she struggled the more pain she'd receive. After so many years she just did what she had to so that she didn't feel as much pain anymore. She didn't want anyone to know that she had become a compliant rag doll when Rick was in a mood; all the fight and hope drained from her. Near the end she'd rarely even sigh in pain and she wouldn't let a single tear fall from her eyes. Just stand there like a stone statue until he had his fill of tormenting her. Most of her scars came from his preferred method of whipping her with an extension cord but he'd switch it up from time to time just to be cruel. Eva sighed and tried to gather her words. How could something like that _not _be perceived as weak? The little girl was too meek to fight him off and too afraid of what he might do to her mother to try harder. She was pathetic.

"I'm not comfortable talking about it, Uncle Charlie. I probably should, I know that but…I just need more time." The very thing she didn't have.

"Okay," Charlie said softly to her. Her heart tore in half when she saw the look in his dark eyes. It wasn't pity but genuine concern. A look that was so foreign to her it took her a moment to recognize it. Her eyes were dry but only because she screamed at herself for them to be. Not again. Never again. If she _acted _okay, she was okay to the outside world. She'd convince _herself_ eventually. "Can I talk about Evelyn for a second…?"

Eva looked up at the mention of her mother's name and another sharp pain centered in her chest. What now?

"She died maybe three months ago. During that time you were still being beaten and abused; you haven't even had the chance to mourn properly. Can you consider talking to a grief consoler at the very least? I know an excellent one that would love to meet you." Charlie offered and Eva supposed that was a little more…normal. Most people needed help getting over a death. She wouldn't seem to be too big of a disgrace if she spoke to one. You know maybe the once to appease Charlie.

"I'll consider it, Uncle Charlie."

"Evelyn…she was abusing pain medication, wasn't she?" Charlie asked after what took a lot of effort just to get the words out on his part. Eva returned her sight to the floor and sighed. He saw the police report. He must have investigated the situation when he was in Florida. The police had found all her mother's pill bottles that Rick never bothered to throw out and she suspected they added it to the report once Rick was taken into custody. She couldn't blame Charlie. He was looking for the answer to the question on everyone's mind. Why her mother could live with herself when she knew what her poor excuse of a husband was doing to her daughter. Seemed he found his answer. There was no use hiding it anymore.

"Yes,"

"…For how long?"

"I don't know. It took me awhile to realize it, until I was maybe thirteen and saw her passed out in her chair with the pill bottle in her hand. When I saw that the prescription wasn't in her name I assumed she was getting them from someone else."

"God…" Charlie sighed and covered his eyes. Eva wanted to keep it from him. She didn't want to tarnish the memory of his sister in his mind but she couldn't deny it. He'd find out the truth for himself if he really set his mind to it anyway. Wasn't Eva just so fucking fantastic? She had a mother that was a "pill head" and a stepfather that was a raging alcoholic while she herself flipped burgers to earn money for the things she wanted. No wonder it was so hard for her to believe in love. Who wanted a woman with that kind of background?

"I don't think she ever got over losing my father. She got with Rick to save us from bankruptcy and being homeless. I think it was easier for her to be numb to the situation than to look for an out. Rick did most of abuse when she was shopping or out of the house anyway. I told him to hurt me instead of her and I don't regret it. My mother had a long list of faults but I loved her. I only wish that when she told me that she loved me too…that it didn't seem so much like a lie." Eva confided. The greatest lie to tell anyone really. It felt like a lie because Eva was the one to always put her mother first whereas Eva was maybe second or even third on her mother's list. Maybe it was the closest thing to love she'd ever have though.

"But she did _know_?"

"She did." Eva nodded. Even to comfort someone, Eva wasn't one to lie. Maybe that made her a bitch in this delicate matter but it couldn't be helped. She had enough ugly qualities and didn't want to add liar to the list.

"I'm s-"

"Don't." Eva warned. Don't feel sorry for her, don't apologize! She wasn't looking for attention or sympathy! "Don't apologize Uncle Charlie. You had nothing to do with it, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know that. Then I'll say this instead: I love you Eva. I only brought all this up because I don't want you to hurt internally just as much as I don't want you to hurt externally. Sometimes pains of the heart is deeper than anything physical. I saw your paintings and the thought of you being depressed hurt. So do what you think is best but try to remember that there is help out there when you're ready."

Eva would have continued the conversation but her phone started to ring in her pocket again. She fished it out and when she saw the strange number; she knew she had to answer. She held up her phone in apology and Charlie nodded in understanding. She raced to her room for privacy and shut her door before answering.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Eva. How was your journey home?" Too soft a tone to be Caius and she had his number saved anyway. Aro had a bit of a thicker Italian accent the other two didn't seem to have so…

"Marcus?

"Apologies, darling, I probably should have begun with an introduction, shouldn't I have?"

"No, it's fine, I just wanted to be sure." Eva said politely as she sat down are her bed. Rest in peace hopes for a nap. "And I made it home okay. Just finished speaking with my Uncle and before that I took a shower. I'm pretty dull."

"I'm certain that is untrue. Have you spent any time with the Cullens yet?"

"No, not after they dropped me off, I assume Bella is with them though."

"Hm, I'm not sure how I feel about that. They should be watching over you, or at least checking in as frequently as we are."

"I'm fine, I promise. Besides I'm not exactly thrilled to see the current two I've met again."

"That's understandable my love but unfortunately that's all we can do to protect you currently. I think you will take to Carlisle however. He is far more accommodating than the rest of his family from what I know. I believe Aro spoke to him earlier and he should be back in Forks some time tomorrow. I'd make his acquaintance if you have the opportunity. I trust that he will help you feel more comfortable with all that is transpiring so quickly."

"Might as well, it's not like I have much else to do." Thus was the life of an unemployed, uninteresting person. She just wanted to avoid as much contact with Bella as she could. Her attitude and selfishness was getting on her last nerve.

"Good. Well, I was just checking in, I can let you go about your day now, beloved."

"Um…would it be okay if you stayed on the phone a bit longer?" Everything about today had brought out the worst in her. Charlie meant well, but now all she could think about was all the negative things. Talking to Marcus gave her a minute to catch her breath and his calm and collected voice kept her mind together. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Even if she had no idea what she should talk about.

"Of course, darling, I'd be delighted." He responded in a cheerful tone, so much so Eva could almost _hear _his smile over the phone. It made her smile in return.

"How was your day?" It was generic but all she had.

"It went well, thank you for asking. Caius, Aro and I are already beginning our preparations for your return."

"Preparations? Are you throwing a party or something?"

"Caius suggested that, but Aro said you weren't a fan of large crowds and we have a lot of coven members. So we decided it was best that you meet everyone at your own pace. No, I was referring to the adaptations we made to your room and minor things like that. We've sent Heidi out to purchase you some new clothes to accommodate your style but whatever you don't like we can exchange for something to your preference."

Eva for whatever reason, looked at her phone screen in disbelief as if Marcus could actually see her expression. How odd…no one really went out of their way for her before so it was a little strange. Not that she could accept it of course nor would she. Impolite much? Besides what if that meant that they thought they would always have to run out and buy something to appease her? She didn't want that kind of behavior to be associated with her. She always _earned_ whatever she needed so that wasn't about to change now.

"You didn't have to do that. I have clothes of my own even if they aren't the best. I can buy more if I need them after I find a job." _If I ever find a job!_

"Nonsense, amore mio. Believe me when I say that purchasing things that you need is one of the best uses of our wealth in centuries. We're happy to do it, please don't concern yourself with finances. It's something you will never have to worry about."

"In a perfect world maybe." Eva grumbled. Seems all she did since she became an "adult" was worry about money and from what she knew, that's all everyone else worried about too. Currently she had to figure out how she could pay off her last credit card bill over the phone when she had idiotically forgotten the number to do so. She luckily had enough to pay it off but that left her with maybe fifty bucks left in her pocket which would probably be spent buying more cases of energy drinks. Tonight after Charlie went to bed, actually.

"Still, please don't go out of your way for me. I appreciate the gesture, believe me I do, but I don't want to borrow any amount of money I can't pay back. When your staff member returns keep the receipt for me and I'll pay you three back…eventually." She had eternity after all.

"Eva, whatever is ours is yours. As I said, don't worry about finances. It's the last thing that should be on your mind, currently."

"Right…" he acted like they were already married or something. It didn't feel as uncomfortable as it should have and maybe she seemed a little selfish but not having to worry about s_omething _would be a pleasant change. Even if just receiving gifts was an oddity to her. "…so um…about this whole _mate thing _what do you guys expect of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…am I supposed to…I dunno…what am I supposed to do? Like am I expected to perform certain tasks on a day to day basis?" That was the only way she could think to say it.

"We just want you to be with us and happy, Eva. Nothing else is expected of you. Just because you are our mate doesn't mean you have to do anything with us that you don't want to. Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Kind of…not really. Like high school dating, nothing serious. The whole: go to the movies then some overpriced restaurant and watch TV on the couch kind of thing. I've never _lived _with anyone or even…" She stopped herself and blushed. Could she sound more like an innocent virgin? Probably not.

"You're embarrassed about the way we parted, aren't you?" Marcus asked and his deduction skills were rather impressive because he hit the nail on the head without even trying. Maybe she was more transparent than she thought.

"Yeah," Eva admitted. "I usually don't act that way and I can't help but feel kind of cheap for it. I don't want you guys to have the wrong impression."

"Don't be embarrassed love, even though you are human the bond between us all is still really powerful. It can lead you to do things you may not normally do in the heat of the moment but if you thought we wanted you to return to us just so that we could have our way with you, that's far from the truth. We'd never take advantage of you or make you do _anything _you didn't want to do. Nor is any type of affection expected of you. As Aro stated while you were here: all we've wanted for thousands of years is to know you. That will more than suffice." Marcus assured her. Eva wanted to argue, simply because she didn't want to believe he was being genuine. Hell, on one of her _first _dates had included a guy trying to put his hand down her shirt when he barely remembered her name. It seemed hard to believe that they thought they were meant to be with her but didn't want her to hop into bed with them the moment she saw them. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she supposed she wouldn't be too heartbroken if it did turn out that way…ugh. What was wrong with her? Was there such a thing as a virgin slut? If so, it was her.

"Thanks…I'm glad you feel that way. I don't necessarily regret kissing you, I just don't know if I'd be ready to again any time soon. It all just seems so crass. I mean if we're meant to be together, sure that's one thing but I've never behaved that way in my life and I don't know any of you all that well. Normally if I'm around attractive people, I kinda just freeze up or babble about nothing." Like how she just babbled that she thought he was attractive. Ugh.

"It's alright dearest, we are very patient. If the bond was made purely of _lust_, it would hardly be considered so sacred to our kind. At the same time don't feel ashamed of any desires you might feel. It's natural. Act upon them or deny them at your own discretion. Though you should know that we are more than capable of satisfying those desires each and every time you see it fit." His suave tone at the end made her stomach do a little flip and she was thankful again that none of them could see her currently; this time because she was blushing like a fool. Awkwardly, Eva changed the conversation but she was so very relieved that she wouldn't have to virtually be a consort for the three kings of the vampire world. It wouldn't be the worst fate but it wouldn't exactly raise her self-worth.

Before she knew it the topic of books came up and Eva livened up a bit. Marcus had read most of the ones she had referenced which was so refreshing but she probably geeked out too much. He didn't seem to mind and let her ramble as long as she wanted while patiently waiting for her to finish her rants before he responded. She also explained how she enjoyed video games a lot simply because their story was often better than anything you could find in movies or TV shows. He had no idea what she was talking about but he would occasionally say things like 'Interesting' or ask questions so he understood the plot more accurately. Though trying to explain the Mario one was a little tricky.

"Wait, why do the _plumbers_ have to battle a dragon to rescue the princess? Are there no princes in the surrounding kingdoms to aid her? What of the king's army, surely he has capable men that could protect his daughter." Marcus said in an utterly confused tone that made Eva wanna giggle though she supposed he had a valid point.

"Um, I guess Mario and Luigi are just badass plumbers. Besides it doesn't take a warrior to jump on some turtles or collect coins."

"Then it sounds to me like the princess was in little danger from the start."

"I think it's one of those games that's story isn't really meant to be questioned. The RPG games like _Final Fantasy _have the more in depth stories. Even though I've still never defeated Sephiroth!" The bastard. He always went for her healer first which made it practically impossible for her to catch up because his stats were through the roof! She'd beaten all the other games just fine but this silver haired boss still had her stumped. It made little sense to her except that maybe it was some mental block because Sephiroth had scared her when she first started playing the game as a child. Yeah the little pixelated figure had frightened her but in her defense that was rather high-tech for the time!

"Ah, you would have to talk to Aro more about _that _series. It's been a well-guarded secret of his but he's been known to indulge himself into those virtual games as well. I know _Final Fantasy_ is one he returns to often since he carelessly leaves the system and the game in his room out when he knows I plan to visit with him. He's probably already seen where you got stuck and can advise you accordingly if the defeat still troubles you." He sounded so cordial about it though in reality they were just talking about a video game character kicking her ass. He treated it as an actual concern which was silly but kind of cute. Oh, so Aro played video games too? At least she knew what she could break the ice with once they started talking. Then what Marcus had said really sunk in and Eva's eyes widened in fear. Marcus seemed to think Aro had seen her struggle with a game she had had issues with since she was a kid…which was a very long time ago. She knew he could read her thoughts but just how far back did he go? All that humiliating, tragic stuff that she never planned on speaking about to anyone…did he already know? Had he _seen_ it? Eva didn't like that idea…no, she didn't like that at all. Where she was silent for some time Marcus softly asked,

"Are you alright, caro mio? Have I upset you in some way?" _You didn't _Eva countered in her mind but she was still locked up in both white, shattering shock and burning hot rage. It was all coming back to her now, the way Aro had looked at her with his red eyes filled with that pity she hated so much and how he regarded her as "A remarkable young lady" after touching her. Did he just peer in on everything she had been through?! She didn't want _anyone_ to know that about her! To see her like that. Knowing what video games she played or what drinks she liked was one thing but to think that he had seen all the hell she had lived through was another! He didn't say anything about looking that deeply into her past!

"Um, Marcus, can you have Aro call me when you get a chance? I need to speak to him about something." She said as casually as she could. Yet she was ready to cease speaking to Aro altogether if what she suspected was true. How dare he?! To look into her most private and embarrassing thoughts was such a violation she could barely comprehend it. He took advantage of her in vile and unusual way!

"Of course, Eva. Should I tell him to right now or later tonight?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Marcus, I wasn't trying to rush you off the phone or anything." Eva apologized. Ugh, this was awkward. How was she supposed to juggle three different men without it appearing as though she favored one of them above the others? Her dating history was a joke and she was pretty positive that her max amount of close friends had been three at a time. But she wasn't exactly in that type of relationship with them so if she treated it in the same way she could still end up upsetting someone. What the hell was happening to her life now?

"Don't fret dearest, I didn't think of it that way. Besides, you're hardly rushing me off the phone, we've been speaking for over two hours now."

Eva raised an eyebrow and looked at her phone to check the call time and sure enough…148 minutes and her battery was seconds away from dying. She didn't even realize she had spoken to him that long, she just felt so comfortable hearing his voice and occasionally his laugh. More and more strange occurrences that she'd have to think up an explanation for later. Charlie was probably going to start cooking soon and while she had no idea how to cook herself either, it was probably best if she was there to lend a hand.

"Have him give me a call in a couple of hours, I should be free to talk then." Come to think of it, Aro was probably the one that gave the others her phone number since she never mentioned it to them. Shit, what _else _had he told them? This was essentially the same as someone reading your diary without your permission and Eva was furious. She said her goodbyes to Marcus and decided to drive to the gas station to clear her head after she plugged in her phone for it to charge. After she blew the last of her money on energy drinks and chocolate she returned home to help Charlie with dinner.

They ended up having grilled cheese sandwiches and Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup which didn't exactly take trained chefs to make but they were both proud that they hadn't burned anything or set the kitchen on fire. Watching a game with Charlie while slurping up her soup eased her tension but she had no idea how to approach her issues with Aro. How she could ever face him again seemed unlikely. She didn't want to. If Eva had anything it was her privacy but he somehow managed to take that away from her too. He was going to take away her semi-life and the little family she had left, wasn't that enough?

When she retired to her room she resisted the urge to slam her door shut, thus sparking Charlie's curiosity so she opted to flop onto her bed instead, punching her pillows a few times to get out her pent up emotions. Why? Why did everyone want to fucking know? Why did they want her to discuss her past? Why did _he_ have to see all of that?! Did he see everything? Did he see all the times she cried in what she thought to be solitude? How she'd beg for Rick to hit her instead of her mother? Or cry any time he threw away one of her favorite toys. She was absolutely humiliated. Mortified. She was supposed to take all the shame and weakness to the grave.

Eva sat up on her bed and retrieved her laptop from the dresser. She had neglected to check her email while she was away and it was something to do aside from stewing in her anger. She smiled when she saw that Chole, her actual friend from Florida had emailed her but that cheer plummeted when she saw Chole had typed all her questions and all her apologies to her. Stating that she should have put two and two together sooner and called the law for her. Eva had no idea how to respond but apparently Chole had collected a rose from her mother's grave stone and pressed it for her. She wanted her address so she could send it to her so Eva gave it to her but said nothing else. Another reason why Eva didn't want everyone knowing. She ceased being herself and became a _victim_ when they did. Everyone treated a victim differently. The only thing anyone wanted to know was all the tragedy and say how _sorry _they were.

Just when she was about to slam her laptop shut, her cell phone rang. Showtime. Let's go ahead and tell the _vampire _that can rip you to shreds off, Eva.

"Hello." Her tone sounded annoyed already but she didn't care. She was too irritated to care if she came off as a bitch or not. As suspected, it was Aro.

"Hello Eva dearest, Marcus told me you wished to speak to me?"

"I do." But that's all she could get out. She had lost her nerve once she heard his cheerful voice. Bastard. Vampire voodoo bullshit.

"Well, I'm here to listen."

"This isn't my preferred method of speaking." Eva admitted in frustration, which was true, she hated talking on the phone. She sounded much more eloquent when she typed. As she always said, she could speak more accurately with her hands instead of her lips. But that could just be her artist mumbo jumbo rearing its ugly head. "I also think this conversation should be made in person but I guess I'll have to make due."

At that Aro seemed to get nervous by the way his tone changed from cheerful to somber.

"Is there another way we could speak that might suit you more?"

As he asked this Eva's eyes moved to the MSN messenger icon on her desktop. That could work, she could type to him and even see him if he had a webcam. Though from the way Caius talked about just phones in general and Marcus' confusion of simple, widely known games like Mario, what were the chances Aro had MSN messenger on his computer? Eh, might as well ask.

"Do you have MSN messenger? It's where I talk to most of my friends and if you have a webcam I can see you and you can see me." Eva explained. Most of her friends…yeah…the whole two she had. Though she and Chole had talked on there a lot which was _why _she had a webcam and a microphone. It was safer trying to talk this way instead of some random chatroom where everyone asks for naked pictures or what you're wearing. Come to think of she would probably end up using her mic instead of typing since she could type him a novel at this point. Well, at least it seemed more personal.

"I'm uncertain what MSN messenger is but I know its purpose. If you give me a short while, I should be able to set it up and speak to you that way." Aro said politely which made Eva angrier. Just because he made it difficult to be angry with him when he was so composed and polite all the time.

"Alright, you'll need to add my email address to talk to me." Eva explained further and went on to give it to him. Not that she had to. He probably knew that already too. She hung up the phone without a goodbye once he stated he would get it started but immediately regretted it. He was doing what he could to appease her when he could have just demanded that they discussed their business then and there over the phone but she was still mad at him. Maybe she should have just told him to never fucking speak to her again and if he revealed anything about her past to everyone she would…well she _couldn't_ do anything to him. And to think she kissed the guy too, the deceitful jerk! Just another thing to add to her endless mistakes.

She signed into her messenger and after about fifteen minutes of scrolling through nonsense on the internet, she saw a new request pop up on her screen. When she saw that it was literally his name, she smiled slightly. Admittedly, Aro was an unusual name that she had never heard anywhere before. Be it from history or any of the literature she read so she could see how it was available. Eva sighed and accepted the request. The window remained blank for a few minutes so she tried to initiate conversation if he was struggling.

_Hello? _Was all she typed but she got no response. When she saw the little webcam icon pop up by his name she smiled despite herself. At least she could yell at him properly. Taking the extra chance she quickly pulled out a mirror from her makeup bag and put on some mascara and smoothed out the frizz of her hair before turning her webcam on. She waited patiently and she huffed when she saw Aro turn his webcam on return. Damn, this was a stupid decision. Somehow, thousands of miles away and on her computer screen; he was still breathtaking. Eva noticed that Demetri was standing behind Aro as he sat in his chair. He was pointing to the screen and talking to Aro so Eva assumed he was teaching him how to use the messenger. When she saw that her webcam was literally sitting on the bed and all that was shown was her kneecap she cursed and moved her laptop to the dresser and used the little fold up chair to sit in and made a 'poor persons desk'. The desk being the dresser. She adjusted her webcam, plugged in her mic and grabbed her headphones so that at least his part of the conversation was unheard.

Once she was settled, she saw that Demetri had left and that Aro was sitting comfortably in his computer chair waiting for her. Hesitantly she pressed the talk button on the tab and asked,

"Do you have a mic?"

She watched him move his mouse and heard his charming voice through her headphones.

"I do. I remembered that Demetri used this method to keep in contact with some of the guard if they were away on certain tasks. And…for other purposes I'd rather not discuss. I always thought it to be an unnecessary luxury of the modern world but I admit, now that I can see your beautiful face when I thought I'd be denied it for days to come: I may become a supporter of technology yet."

Aww…no! She was mad at him! He wasn't going to just throw out some kind words to make her forget! He had a lot of explaining to do. Without a word spoken by her, Aro continued to ask,

"You're angry with me?"

"I am." She must really be transparent but she assumed her moody behavior and current scowl must have been a dead giveaway.

This was actually _much_ harder to do while looking at him. Maybe not exactly face to face but enough for her to see his smile vanish and sorrow fill his crimson eyes. He looked somewhat…innocent even with those devil eyes as she watched him look to the floor in discomfort as if he was trying to determine what he could have done to upset her on his own.

"May I ask why?"

Eva sighed and rubbed her temple. It felt so wrong talking about this but it was now her reality. She needed to accept that such things as vampires and mind readers existed.

"When you read my thoughts, you didn't _just_ see what I knew of the Cullens did you?"

"No," Aro said simply but the false smile on his face led Eva to believe he already knew what had irked her and where this was going.

"What did you see then?"

"Every thought you've ever had. Every memory you've ever had."

She fucking knew it. The bastard! How could he?! Now he knew what a real…disgrace she really was. How pathetic she really was.

"That is _not_ what I gave you permission to see!" Eva said through her teeth, doing her best to keep herself from yelling too loud because Charlie was still awake. Thankfully the TV in the living room was turned up full blast and she could hear him curse at the Ref from time to time. He was paying no attention to her.

"I apologize, my love if you feel misled. That's how my gift works. I unfortunately don't have the ability to pick and choose what I see in people's minds; the moment I touch them I see everything, from their first memory to the thoughts they are having while I continue to hold their hand in mine. I have no control over it." Aro paused and briefly looked away from the webcam. Though she couldn't hear it, she watched his chest heave an exasperated sigh. Eva despised that truly heartbroken look on his young, noble face.

"I feared this outcome. It's something I have to face any time I make a new acquaintance. I am grateful for my gift but it does have its downfalls. I understand that you feel as though I invaded your privacy but I did try to warn you beforehand the best I could. That's why I asked your permission before touching you."

"You never mentioned that you would be reading _all _my thoughts. You just said you wanted to see what I knew of the Cullens." Eva countered.

"Would you have believed me if I had?"

Eva frowned and kicked at the bottom of her dresser. No, she wouldn't have. Hell, at this very moment she still half expected his power to be some smoke and mirrors because that's what her mind conceived such abilities to be. So…he couldn't help it? Any time he touched someone it's what he saw? Now that Eva knew that it wasn't a deliberate choice it changed her feelings on the matter.

"I do sincerely regret how you were introduced to our world, Eva. I don't begrudge you for doubting my gift or being angry with me. But please leave any negative feelings with _me_ and don't affiliate them with either Caius or Marcus. They both care deeply for you and very much enjoyed speaking with you today."

Eva now felt really lousy. Why in the world was he being so pleasant to her still? She had acted rather moody and now regretted it. He even said to be mad at him if she wanted just not to take it out on the others.

"What do _they_ think…about everything?" Eva asked hesitantly. Now that her dirty laundry was aired for everyone to know.

"It's not _my_ story to tell, Eva dearest." Aro said simply but he still sounded extremely sad that he had upset her. Once Eva heard this she tore her eyes from the floor and back to the image of Aro she had on the screen. So he hadn't told anyone?

"You didn't mention it to them?"

"No. Everything I saw of your past remains between us. I know that if you wanted them to know or wanted to discuss it with them you would bring it up in your own time. They are of course extremely curious about you but they don't pry. They more or less want to know simple things like your favorite flower or color. They want to get to know you naturally; an amazing, beautiful experience that has regrettably been denied to me." His fake half smile physically hurt her as did his defeated demeanor. He acted as though merely making her angry was a crime he should be sitting on death row for. He even seemed regretful that he couldn't take his time in knowing her like the others could. But Eva was too proud to apologize. She was so firm that he had wronged her but now she felt like a total bitch; jumping to conclusions that weren't even relevant. And he had kept all his secrets for her on top of that. But he still knew them…which made Eva embarrassed just to talk to him. Why did he still _want_ to talk to her? Who would when they saw what a coward she was and how damaged she had become on the inside.

"I appreciate that. I'm unaccustomed to kindness or consideration…" Eva explained as a somewhat apology. It would have to do.

"Those are things you will most certainly have to get used to amore mio. We plan to treat you like the goddess you are." Aro smiled more sincerely and that crummy feeling escalated. Stop being good to her, she didn't know what to do with it! Eva remained silent and scarcely looked at her screen in fear of seeing Aro's reaction.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss, darling? I'm free for the remainder of the day. Unless you are still upset with me in which case I can leave you be. I can also leave it to Marcus and Caius to see that you are safe until you wish to speak to me again." Aro offered weakly and damn him if it wasn't another shot straight to her heart.

"What's the point of talking?" Eva mumbled in frustration. "You already know all there is to know about me."

"I don't know how your day was today." Aro countered with that irresistible, charming smile and it was enough for Eva to feel completely guilty now. Some goddess she was. It was absolutely impossible to stay angry at him after that sweet comment and how he looked so innocent with his shrug as well as heartfelt words.

"I'm sorry," Eva stated as she swallowed her pride. "I shouldn't have assumed the worst of you when you gave me no reason to. I just didn't want _anyone _to know what all actually happened to me growing up and the idea that you willingly _chose _to see things that I wanted to keep hidden along with the prospect of you sharing it with someone else really made me mad. I should have just asked you about it before jumping to conclusions and I am truly sorry. I'm not angry with you for something you can't help."

"There is nothing to apologize for my love. I'm just relieved that you're no longer infuriated with me." Aro said which made Eva both smile and feel worse. She was starting to wonder if she _could_ make him angry if she tried. He was being really considerate of her when he just went off on him.

"There is plenty to apologize for. I was acting like a total bitch."

Aro smiled and she wished she could have heard the sound of his chuckle but he had let go of his talk button so she had to make do with watching him grin and his chest move instead. His very nice well sculpted chest…

"Eva, if _that_ was you acting as a 'total bitch' then I am one lucky man. You've been through a lot so of course there will be a sensitivity regarding your memories. I'm not going to be so vain as to take it personally."

"So…in the end you know…" Eva began but didn't know how to continue. Aro seemed to struggle with his response too. When she looked up at him the pain on his face was beyond anything she had seen from him thus far.

"I do. I also know that you don't want anyone to focus on it while in your presence but I feel compelled to tell you that you're strength knows no bounds. I haven't the words to express how much I admire you. I know good, strong, mighty men that would have cowered and broke under those conditions at such a young age. You are too hard on yourself my love. You are so much braver and stronger than what you believe yourself to be. The way you stood up for your mother and protected her when she was the one that should have been protecting you, made my black heart shatter anew. I have never had the privilege to see into a soul as miraculous as yours." Hearing his elegant and composed voice crack at the end made Eva tear up. But dammit she wouldn't cry!

"How can you say that?" Eva asked completely dumbfound. "I'm not strong, I crumbled like a fucking paper doll any time he touched me!"

"Strength isn't just a physical prospect, Eva. How many ten year old little girls could fair against a fully grown man? He manipulated you into thinking you were weak when he taunted you for crying or showing a sign of pain. You are strong because you endured it to keep your family together and because you kept going when you no longer had the desire to. You've been mistreated in the wickedest of ways but you never complained or let your heart grow dark for it. You still cared more about others then you did about yourself. I saw more than the abuse, Eva. I saw _you._" Aro urged and Eva kept the semi eye contact with him, the best she could at least considering it was a screen.

"I saw all the times you gave over your lunch to the lonely and hungry child that was sitting on their own even though you were hungry yourself. I saw every painting you threw away in anger even though it was absolutely perfect. And I saw all the times you held your mother as she cried after your father's passing. You grew up far too soon my love and instead of being bitter you're still a genuinely good person. You have more strength then you may ever know. I have never seen a heart so filled with love before you and I _know_ that I am unworthy of such a heart but I promise you that I will do everything within my power to cherish you so that one day I may be."

Eva didn't know what to say. She still felt weak and ashamed but she never heard herself regarded in such a way. She tried to still be a good person, she really did. She may have not understood why he was so kind to her but…she liked it. She still didn't know how to act but she could get used to it. He seemed so different to her now. Someone so ridiculously perfect complimenting her and saying that he was unworthy of _her_? Maybe he was a little misinformed? Even though he knew everything about her life…

"Thank you. I probably needed to hear that and I'll try to think higher of myself. It's just difficult when my flaws were open season for so long. Also, there is no way you are unworthy of me. From where I am, it's clear who the lucky one is." To not only have the promise of him but two equally beautiful men in addition. She'd think her luck was changing but she was far too cynical to buy that so soon.

"I am a very, very wicked man, Eva." Aro warned in a serious tone that made her shiver. He was wearing a simple black silk button up shirt from what she could see but Eva could imagine that invisible crown on his head. Somehow the way he moved, acted and spoke was regal. He had a commanding presence and Eva found herself glued to the screen, willing to listen to every word he spoke.

"I have done terrible things in the past and I will continue to do terrible things in the future while taking nothing but pure delight in it. But knowing you; seeing you has shown me a side of myself that I had long forgotten. The only goodness that is left in me will be tending to your every desire. As I said, I am unworthy of you for this but I know a gift when I am given one. I'm yours in every sense of the word. _Never_ fear me. As wicked as I may be I will never cause you any harm. Please believe me when I say that you are the best thing that has ever graced my existence."

"Well…that makes me a little nervous. What kind of wicked things?" Eva asked but there was a touch of…excitement there? Now that had to be unhealthy, maybe she did need to get her head shrunk. But something about all the power these…kings had was strangely alluring. Seeing a devilish light ignite in his crimson eyes made another little flip to occur in her stomach.

"Perhaps those are things to discuss at a later date." Aro said but Eva saw his eyes look down then back upward for a second as if to analyze her the best he could. Eva felt herself blush so she tried to alter the conversation altogether.

"Alright but I have one last very important question." Eva said in her own serious tone.

"What is it, love?"

"How in the hell…did you beat Sephiroth?"

Aro smiled and this time she was gifted with the sound of his laughter. Along with the words "I'm going to destroy Marcus." At that all hours seemed to pass by as minutes once again. Thank the lord she bought all those energy drinks.

_Curlykisses: So that's it for this chapter! A first little lovers spat but I hope you liked the outcome. If you liked it please let me know and let me know how you feel about these lengthy chapters. The next one should be much shorter but hopefully still enjoyable. If you guys still want me to continue this story and update more often leave me a review letting me know and what you thought of the chapter. And forgive the MSN messenger method but I think at the time, Skype wasn't around so I improvised. Thanks everyone! Byee!_


	6. Visitor

_**Curlykisses: **__Hello everyone kind enough to read this story! I tried something new with this chapter so I am excited to hear your thoughts on it. The perspective is split into two different viewpoints starting with the Volturi back in Italy. Now as I warned you in the first chapter this part has many dark undertones that will remain throughout the story just to give you a heads up. This is also only the first part of all the events I have planned for Eva's second day in the week she was given to get her affairs in order. Part two will hopefully be up soon. A big shout out to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I greatly appreciate it and seeing your thoughts really made my day! And of course thank you to __**everyone **__that is reading. Because of you I plan on writing this story until it's end so thank you for the inspiration!_

**Day two: Part one.**

Existence had become quite different for the Volturi ever since the day the kings were forced to say goodbye to their queen. Caius knew he was all but unapproachable currently but it couldn't be helped. Not that he really put forth the effort to be pleasant that is. He had _never_ had a single person occupy so much of his thoughts but with each passing minute he found a new worry enter his mind which made him unbelievably anxious. Was she safe? Was she happy? Had she eaten? Was she being bullied by those good for nothing abominations?! These questions and more kept surfacing to the front of his mind and Caius wondered if even knowing the answers to them would satisfy him considering he was so far away from her. To discover his mate after so many years, just to have her leave him again left him feeling…hollow. Was this what depression felt like? He had spent so long ignoring and stifling his own emotions; it was rare that he could recognize any of them sufficiently aside from his faithful rage and unrivaled brutality.

Of course the greatest issue of all was this burning _pain _he felt that seemed to intensify every hour. So much so, Caius would find himself rubbing his chest in vain, hoping it would provide him in a small amount of comfort. It didn't. The mating bond was hazardous to their kind just as much as it was blissful. He honestly didn't know if he could keep away from Eva for another six full days. If he was in this much pain _now_ he could only imagine what he would feel after a week of not seeing her. Despite this, Caius thanked the stars that his mate wasn't feeling what he was. That notion alone gave him the strength to face each seemingly bleak day. He kept himself busy with his paintings but every portrait he attempted to create in her honor was a mockery to her beauty. He'd get it right. He had to. It's all he had of her visually aside from the visions of her kept locked up safely in his mind.

Caius decided to find Aro. He always sought out one of his brothers when he was of a mood. Only he knew Aro wasn't fairing much better. Marcus was the only one that remained calm and collected even in the most horrific of times. Perhaps their silent suffering together would ease a bit of the tension. Or so he hoped.

He found Aro sitting alone in the throne room with the same pained but concentrated look on his face as Caius had on his. He casually sat down in his throne without saying a word, letting out an unneeded sigh. His brother's eyes were cast on the door directly across from them and it was obvious that he was in deep thought. Caius knew he shouldn't disturb him in such times but…it was a little difficult to resist.

"It is unlike you to brood, brother." Caius said in a somewhat serious tone. "I have to say the look doesn't compliment you well."

Though it was small and seemingly unnoticeable to the naked eye, Aro's lip curved upward slightly at his words.

"It is unlike me to do many things as of late." Aro admitted, his eyes still never leaving the door as if he was expecting someone to enter at any moment. "Yet I find myself doing them nonetheless."

"How is our mate? From what I know you spoke to her most of the morning."

"I did and she is well. It's still really early but I think she will adjust to our lifestyle beautifully. Carlisle is expected to meet with her today."

"Good. I despise how she has been alone and without protection when we ordered them to keep her safe. One would think that immortality would force them to cease acting as children."

"One would think." Aro agreed but spoke no more. Now Caius knew that look on his face all too well. A mischievous smile came to Caius' face because of this. His brother may have been the soul reader, but he could never hide anything from him.

"What are you plotting brother?"

"Plotting, brother?" Aro asked in mild confusion but that wicked spark ignited in his eyes which told Caius he was indeed up to something.

"Must we dance this dance?" Caius asked in a bored tone. He'd tell him, so there was no point in indulging him further.

"Very well," Aro said in a disappointed huff but Caius was in no mood to humor him. "I will merely say that you may be able to have your fun after all."

"So we are finally disposing of the Cullens?" Caius asked in pure delight. In secret they had desired this long ago. The Cullens had too much power organized under one roof with a world changing, albeit _idiotic_ mindset. But it was a poisonous one that had already taken root in a few other covens. Caius found the entire bunch to be a disgrace to _his _kind.

"I see that we have little choice if they do as I expect them to." Aro said with a sigh of discontent that would have convinced any other audience save himself or Marcus.

"Eva isn't-"

"No, I wouldn't have let her leave us if I thought that she'd be in danger. But I know the Cullens and I know Carlisle. His little…'family' will do what they can to turn her against us. The foresight has seen what she is capable of and her mind already fears what the Volturi will become when we at last have our queen."

"What she is _capable_ of? Do you forget that not all of us are blessed to have _your_ ability or do you just enjoy speaking in riddles?"

"She is _gifted_." Aro said with a genuine joy lighting up on his face. Enough to ignore Caius' condescending comment at least. "The likes of which truly honor us and complete us. Thanks to our mate, our coven will remain mighty no matter where the centuries take us."

"Is that so?" You'd think he'd be bitter. A part of him was silently astonished at himself for this level of selflessness. Caius had always envied his brothers for their gifts, though he never actually _needed _one of his own. He was both chosen for and _earned _his position as a King of the vampire world for his abilities as well as tactics in terms of battle. The Volturi had many a secret and _Caius_ was probably their best kept one. He may have been without a gift but his strength was far superior to Felix's, their main front-man. Caius was rarely sent into battle unless all that witnessed his _true_ glory were for the afterlife so no one might know that only the children of the moon might rival his strength. That's why the three kings were bold enough to venture out on their own, even without the guard if need be. Caius could easily handle any given situation on his own if he had to. Yet he always wondered what it would be like to be counted as one of the gifted of his world. To have a power that was beyond explanation. Knowing his mate was destined for such greatness made him happy and relaxed instead of envious. He wanted only the _best _for her.

"And what gift would quake the peace-loving Cullens enough to plot against a _human_? Isn't their whole propaganda based around human equality?"

"Alas, I feel as though they ceased seeing Eva as a human the moment they realized _who_ she was. I have no doubt they will try to influence her into living with their lifestyle and make us out to be cruel, wretched monsters that want only to manipulate her." His normal, breezy, almost gleeful tone irked Caius, given the nature of the subject.

"And if they keep her from us or succeed in poisoning her mind?"

"We kill them." _Now _his nonchalant tone suited Caius, if not made him gleeful. Ah, Aro. He really was quite the vampire, one that took Caius _centuries _to figure out. What no one _truly _realized was that Aro's childish, overly enthused and cheerful self was nothing more than an act. One that deserved him to take a bow if his curtain ever closed for him. He was cunning, ruthless and lacked any form of sympathy unless the person in question fortunately happened to do one of two things: spark his curiosity or was considered _useful_. He did genuinely care for the majority of the Volturi, himself and Marcus of course sitting comfortably on the top of his list but the rest of the mortals and immortals alike in this world were nothing to him. Why did their alliance form so many moons ago? So Caius could avoid having to fight him, himself. He had a rather distaste for the eccentric man at first but how the times really do change. Now he couldn't imagine his existence without him. Not that he would ever say the words aloud for Aro to hear of course. Even if he probably already knew from reading his thoughts. Caius had never known someone with a more genius, conniving and malevolent mind. He was capable of far more than his 'chipper' exterior led on. That's why Aro expertly wore the mask he did, so that no one would see the vicious, plotting devil underneath. It was easier to coax the enemy into a false sense of security until Aro gathered the information to take them down in the most condemning ways possible this way.

Caius actually much preferred his brother as he was and not what he wanted the world to think him to be. That's why he adored his moments with him in solitude when all fronts and embellishments were forgotten and Caius got glimpse of his beast within for it was so much like his own. Even now, as Aro spoke his last words he was rubbing his hands together as if twirling and invisible blade in his hands. From his concrete state and the mad gleam in his eyes, Caius could practically see the nonexistent dagger dance within his hands. Whose back, heart or throat said blade would go into, Caius was dying to find out.

"As satisfying as that response is, you deflect my true question brother. What gift is our mate destined to acquire?"

"Now, now Caius, don't you mind about the future. You should set your sights more on the present and how you will represent yourself to our mate. You out of the three of us have spoken to her the least. You _do_ want her to be better acquainted with you before she return's home do you not?"

"The notion is precisely why I refrain." Caius said in defeat, knowing that no other unwanted ears were nearby to hear his moment of weakness aside from the pair that had already heard him at his absolute worst. Aro finally withdrew from his staring contest with the throne room doors and looked over at him with that curiosity he adored so much. After three millennia's of constant contact with each other; the Volturi Kings could still surprise one another from time to time. Were Caius a sentimental creature, he'd think that was the glue that kept their astounding brotherhood so strong.

"It is unlike you to doubt yourself, Caius. What secrets lurk in that conceited and lustful heart that you couldn't express to the very woman that was _made _to see you to completion?"

"I don't plan to withhold anything concerning myself from her. But in doing so I risk seeing her turn from me in disgust. Can someone so young and innocent truly grasp what it is that we are? What it is that we _do_, without coming out as the villain in the end? Newborns that wander this earth already know of my brutality and might without a dash of effort on my part to see it so. What if I never see love in her eyes when she looks at me and I see only fear in its place?"

"Innocent is not how I would describe her." Aro confided. "Young, caged and misunderstood seems more accurate,"

"Caged?" Caius perked up at the peculiar word amongst the rest.

"As she has always been. I've already told you that our mate has been given little choices in her life and I can assure you that the few she did have were never given to her in love. She currently feels lost, torn between being the woman she was always expected to be and her own desires. Calm your fears, Caius. Inside her is an animal that longs for freedom just as deeply as the human side of herself does. We need only remind her that no side of her will be condemned by us and wait for her to put the rest together herself. If we encourage the darkness too intensely; her behavior will become a product of what we've orchestrated instead of what she truly is. Just know that even the darkest parts of yourself won't be shunned by her. She is your mate. Nothing can change that and as cruel as fate can be, she wouldn't give you Eva if it the relationship wasn't meant to last throughout eternity."

"_She _needn't worry about anything concerning us." Caius commented in certainty. "Eva is the only being that can live without the fear of harm. She will see a side of us that no one else will have the privilege to see."

"I assumed that went without saying?" Came the additional voice of Marcus as he entered the throne room from the secret entrance behind them. Despite the obvious gloomy separation, Caius hadn't seen him express this much _joy_ in centuries. Aro smirked and exuded a youthful chuckle at his entrance.

"Good of you to join us, brother. We have much to discuss." Aro explained though Caius didn't know what else needed to be discussed. They should simply rip the Cullens to shreds and be done with it. They were neglectful to their mate when they were ordered otherwise. To Caius, that was an act of war in itself.

"I assume the Cullens are the center of this discussion?" Marcus asked as he sat leisurely in the empty throne. Caius noticed that he continued to dress in his fine tailor made suits recently as opposed to a Volturi robe as he was known to wear in laziness the past few centuries. This alone spoke volumes when it concerned his mood. It was miraculous to see him back to his former self and was just another wonder he owed to their mate.

"Correct. Caius and I see this little misstep as the probable cause we've needed to limit…To _ensure _that they no longer pose as a threat to us."

"Eager," Marcus hummed in amusement to which Aro narrowed his eyes. Despite his youthful appearance, Marcus was the oldest of the three and he knew his two brothers like the back of his hand. He must have known how desperate he and Aro were to see the Cullens meet their end.

"Your friendship with Carlisle has always kept you lenient to the Cullens ways. Now you are happy to strike them when they are vulnerable? The Aro I know would have let them simmer in their panic and fear for a while before extending his hand in offering."

"You will find, Marcus that much about my perspective has changed drastically since it is no longer my existence or my power that's solely threatened. The safety and wellbeing of our mate takes priority over everything else." Aro said somewhat snidely and Marcus shot him a knowing grin which was all that was needed to curb Aro's normal spikes in his mood. Aro was easier to offend than even Caius was but of course he was far more poised and graceful about his temper then Caius was, whose method of coping was to break anything or anybody in his war path.

"What is it that you think will transpire? I suspect that Eva's neglect was a method used so that they have time to gather a plan of their own; but to what end? I doubt they would hurt her, for a number of reasons, so what damage _could _be inflicted upon us simply because they aren't fond of our ruling?"

"A number of things," Aro sighed. "If I am to venture a guess…they will appeal to Eva's humanity. They will either try to convince Eva to sway us to change our verdict and leave Miss Swan a mortal a while longer or they will manipulate her into believing that she should stay away from us."

"To what end?" Marcus asked again with genuine concern. It was upsetting to hear Marcus' tone change back to the somber one he had been plagued with for the past couple centuries. It made Caius all the more thirsty for the Cullens blood. Well, venom in this case.

"They fear her," Caius answered for Aro which helped everything sink in as to why the situation was far more dire than it seemed to be. For both himself and Marcus. "When she awakens she will have a gift that will forever keep the balance of power in our favor."

"The foresights visions told me much. More than she realizes, which keeps us at an advantage." Aro commented, his burgundy eyes cast upon the double doors before him once again.

"What did you see?" Marcus asked. It was the very question that was on both of the unknowing kings minds though they feared to ask. It was invasive but they wanted to know as much about their mate as possible. Who wouldn't jump at the chance of knowing their future together? Aro didn't answer right away though his blank countenance was rather worrisome.

"She is with us. She is happy and she takes to the change exquisitely. That is all I will say currently. I dare not speak much else aloud in fear that that promising future is stripped from us. Alice's visions change with every choice and decision made. If we are too confidant, perhaps something will go wrong. I won't risk our mate's happiness if the very world were offered to me upon a silver platter."

"That sounds like a beautiful future as it is. I will happily wait to see where fate takes us from there." Marcus commented with that small smile returning to his face.

"Then what is to be done about the Cullens? It's obvious that they are too resourceful and too powerful to continue on as they are." Caius said getting back to the point. If the conversation lingered on Eva for too long he felt that ache in his chest get all the more painful. That and he was still leery about speaking to Eva for an extended period of time. To think of her looking at him in fear or disapproval physically hurt him, almost as deeply as the mating bond did at that very moment.

"As much as the thought of losing such promising members of our society troubles me; I feel we have to do what we can to disband them. As Aro said, Eva is our main priority now and I will not have a strong enemy that already resents her able to strike at any notice. We do have to consider how many 'friends' the Cullens have in addition to our decision. If they don't break a law, we could be welcoming ourselves to an uprising." Marcus warned. A thought that hadn't occurred to Caius which only proved Marcus' wisdom.

"I _know _they will." Aro said with an eerie amount of confidence before Caius could consider this snag in their plans. "Perhaps not a law of our kind but any time a vampire's mate is in question all preconceived laws and order are forgotten."

"What do you have planned, Aro?" Caius asked. Half in excitement, half in irritation.

"Why brother, that's just it. I have _nothing _planned. In doing so, our little Alice will be visited with no visions thus no way to prepare. I do have quite the splendid alternative to this stipulation, however. Give it time."

"You think Alice is the only danger here? Carlisle has become an extraordinary tactician in his immortality."

"Thanks a lot to _your _guidance might I add." Caius added bitterly to Marcus' comment which caused Aro to roll his eyes in return. If Caius had it his way, Carlisle would have been thrown out their doors after their first night together and he learned what an abomination he was. But, it was Aro's curiosity that saved Carlisle that fate. Aro was unbearably childlike when he came across something he didn't understand though Caius never knew why he took to Carlisle the way he had.

"Si fa l'amore una sfida, fratello." Aro uttered in the bastardized version of their native tongue which now caused Caius to roll _his _eyes but Marcus grinned and closed his eyes at the revelation. Now a lot of Aro's slight obsessions with the entire Cullen coven began to make more sense.

"Your ego aside, you are certain that their little seer won't cause an issue for us?" Caius said even more impatiently. The small amount of comfort he felt before had dissipated and he was ready to tear apart some poor mortal that crossed his path to relieve his tension.

"I am. I've learned a lot about the _vegetarian _coven'sinner workings through her and they are far too dependent on her wavering gift to plot accordingly. She only moves if she thinks she can predict your response." Aro explained with a mad man's grin and sober eyes. "If she believes you are unpredictable, she won't move at all." There was a fine line between madness and genius and Aro had danced carefully on the line all his existence. Caius admired him for it.

"So what do we do?" Marcus asked. "I do not like the idea that our mate will be a pawn for any purpose be it large or small."

"Nor do I but as Aro said, we cannot decide anything currently. We can only wait for her week to end and we can see to her safe journey home for ourselves." Caius said though he didn't like the wait whatsoever. At least it pushed him to make the next phone call since just hearing her voice would make him feel so much better.

"Patience, brothers." Aro said as if he still held all the cards in his hands. "All will be as it should be soon."

**(xxxxxxx)**

When Eva woke up, she realized that she had fallen asleep in her chair at her dresser. She panicked and quickly moved her mouse to trigger her laptop to come back to life! Had she fallen asleep while she was still speaking to Aro?! That was the embodiment of rude behavior and she felt awful for it. She really shouldn't have skipped that nap. When the black screen vanished and she saw that her messenger was still up but her webcam and his had shut off, she worried that she had upset him until she saw that he had typed a short but sweet message to her.

_I'm afraid I must away now my love, but I wish I could've been there to tell you goodnight. Continue about your day as normal and I'll talk to you again soon. Oh, and so you know, you look absolutely angelic when you're sleeping._ _And no, I didn't sit and gawk at you the entirety of your sleep if that comforts you but I did steal as many glances as I could while I looked over some tedious paperwork. I wish you the best darling. Stay safe._

Eva smiled like a doofus knowing he could no longer see her and decided that it was best to get her day started despite her questionable amount of sleep. It was kinda cute that he watched her sleep but good of him not to be glued to the screen as she did so. That would be rather…creepy. Though she supposed that it was sweet of him to stick around in case she woke up. You'd think she was special to him or something.

The house was empty when she entered the kitchen which was kind of pleasant. She decided she'd make herself useful by straightening up the house while everyone was out. Thanks to her friend _Full Throttle _she was able to perk up quickly after a leisurely episode of some soap opera Eva didn't know the plot of. How early was it anyway? Only junk like this aired in the wee hours of the morning. When she looked up at the clock in the living room she saw it was only eight thirty. Geez, she hadn't been awake at this hour since she arrived in Forks, luckily enough for her. All well, she was up now; no turning back.

She grabbed her Ipod and headphones then began her cleaning. She was successfully sweeping the floor while rocking out like a badass to…Lion King's _I Just Can't Wait to be King_, when she spotted something from out of the corner of her eye. At first she thought nothing of it but curiosity made her turn towards the source. Eva dropped her broom in fright when she saw through the back screen door: a figure standing in her back yard. She looked around the kitchen for a weapon but the figure started to move closer to her which made Eva freeze up in fear. When she saw that it was an unusually pale, blond man she raised a brow in suspicion. He somehow found the only beam of sunlight in this cloudy town and walked through it as if to alert her to who, or more so _what _he was. In fact, Eva knew the gesture had been deliberate. He was waiting patiently on the back patio for her and Eva grabbed her… Febreze can for protection. Well done Eva, pass up the knives and attempt to fragrance the vampire to death!

"Eva Hawkins?" the vampire said to her after Eva ripped her headphones out of her ears and laid both it and the Ipod on the couch as she ventured towards him. "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. I am Carlisle, I believe Aro or Marcus might have mentioned me?"

Eva was still a little hesitant so she stayed behind the glass for the illusion of safety. If he was lying or truly wanted to hurt her, she doubted such a breakable shield could keep her safe.

"Okay…so you are the leader of the Cullens?"

"In a way, yes. I've just arrived into town about an hour ago and thought I should introduce myself to you. Do you care to join me for a moment?"

Eva noted the gold of his eyes, the same as Edward and Alice's but she was still ify. She didn't know this man and had no reason to trust him…but if her mates did….

She slowly opened the sliding screen door and walked out onto the patio, her febreze can at the ready! His warming smile calmed her nerves but not enough for her to remain still as he inched closer to her. She stepped away from him and shot him the best look she could muster that told 'no closer' without being rude and he took the hint.

"It's good to meet you, Eva. I've heard much about you the past few days."

"Depending upon the source, I wonder if what you've heard is flattering or not." Eva mumbled and Carlisle laughed a genuine laugh.

"All good things, I promise. Will you walk with me awhile? It is such a pleasant day outside."

Eva looked to the sky and saw the rain clouds above and raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged and corrected himself.

"Temperature wise, at least."

He started to walk away from her, assuming she would follow and like a dope, Eva complied. He could just be leading her away from the house to murder her softly but then again she didn't know who the 'good guys' and bad ones were anymore. If these vampires chose to feed from animals instead of humans they couldn't be all that bad could they? As they walked, Carlisle started to speak again.

"I want to apologize for the way you were introduced to my family, Eva." Carlisle said politely and when she saw the look on his face, she was inclined to believe him. "The drastic nature of the situation caused you to see them in an unflattering light. I can't express to you how often I begged Edward to change his mind concerning his decision to leave Forks. Had he stayed, I think you would have found a completely different welcoming."

"It's not up to you to apologize for the behavior of others." Eva said in assurance. "I don't really need an apology at all. As annoying as they may have been, I have received far worse treatment in my life. Also, if you were against leaving Forks, why let Edward go? Aren't you in charge?"

"It's not so simple. We are a _family_ and function as one whereas, the Volturi for example, function more as a _coven_. If one member of our family has their mind set we have little choice but to abide by their wishes. Given the law, we had no choice at all really but to flee in hopes that nothing else could occur that would break the rules. I knew from the start of Edward's courtship with Bella that he wouldn't have it in him to turn her. I should have put an end to it then but when a vampire's mate is involved; I feel as though had I drug him miles away from her, he'd have found a way to return. It's in our nature."

"He seemed content to leave her alone all this time, didn't he? With that choice to leave; you also risked Bella spilling your secret and getting your entire family killed." Eva said a little bitterly but their entire situation seemed so sordid to her. And damn it, she would _not _take responsibility for Bella's turning! The Cullens broke their vampiric laws, not her. If they didn't want Bella as one of them, they should have refrained from contact.

"From what I saw of Bella and after getting to know her, I found her trustworthy. I also knew one day; he'd find her. They are mates, destined to be together. Had he waited too long, I'd have brought her to him myself."

_Is that the truth or a well-rehearsed speech? _Eva thought in the confines of her mind. It seemed like…he was pleading his case to her, as if she held some kind of authority over him. Why else would he go to great lengths to express a form of innocence instead of politely telling her to shove off? But he seemed to know a thing or two about this vampire mating thing…being a vampire himself and unbiased. Which was unlike her current…well, mates, she assumed she should call them, maybe he was the right person to voice her concerns to?

"Destined to be together? Fate? All the rubbish written about soulmates and what not, you truly believe in this?"

"Of course I do. It's been proven as fact to me too many times for me to have any doubt. I completely understand why you would have a hard time grasping this phenomena, but believe me when I say that a vampire knows their mate the very moment they lay eyes upon them. If you were standing on our end, you would be able to understand it more." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Has anyone…been wrong before?" Eva asked shyly, looking down at her house slippers that would most likely be covered with wet grass by the end of this. And she just swept too! Carlisle stopped and turned to her, bending slightly at the knee so that they were now on the same level. Eva hated it when people did this to her. She felt like a child when they did. Okay, she gets it, she's short!

"You are anxious about your future path?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Because it was just so illogical. So…fortunate. Fortune has never been on Eva's side so far; why would it start now? Why would she just wake up one morning and acquire three different men that would love her and be devoted to her? She expected a ruse. Someone to pop up and tell her she had been Punk'd at any moment. And what a fool she would look like then. Or simply to go back to Italy and the kings tell her sorry, they were wrong, she wasn't their special soulmate then quickly become dinner instead. Seemed more likely that they were wrong about her.

"Bella felt as you do at first too. Now her entire world revolves around Edward and she isn't even one of us yet. Give yourself time and let your heart think for you instead of your mind. You can argue almost any fact of nature if you looked hard enough but sometimes things that are _felt _cannot be explained. Only just that; felt."

Somehow this provided Eva a tremendous amount of comfort. She wished she could talk to Bella about all of this since she was in similar shoes but after she had been forced to apologize to her; her own cousin treated her as a villain. Like she had somehow orchestrated all of this madness or something. She never asked the kings to make Bella do anything. And already maybe even naively, she was ready to defend them for their choices. They were only doing their duty. Though Eva wanted to roll her eyes at the Bella's world revolving around Edward comment. It was an understatement if she ever heard one. Lord above, she didn't want to act as Bella did.

"I'll try. Maybe not for me…but for them. If they believe I am this creature they have been waiting for, for so long I will honor them the best I can." Eva said with a small smile. She still thought it was a mistake. She could barely take care of herself, how could she take care of three other people who needed her?

"I'm certain that's all they desire." Carlisle said simply. "I would like to invite you to our home, Eva. Everyone is waiting to meet you and Bella is with them as well. Have you had breakfast?"

"No, I don't tend to eat breakfast all that often. And I think our taste in nourishment differs drastically." Eva said in the upmost serious tone. Animal…human, either or the idea of living off blood sounded so strange and yeah, extremely disgusting to her. After getting hit in the mouth too many times to count and having your mouth constantly filled with blood because of this, the taste and sensation got old quick. Carlisle laughed a soft laugh before smiling at her once more.

"We are capable of preparing you whatever you'd like, Eva, don't you worry about that. We got accustomed to keeping a few groceries in the house for Bella."

"Still, I think I should pass on eating breakfast, I'm not hungry."

"Can you still visit with us for a short while? They are all excited to meet you."

Ugh. Can't take a hint, much? Eva was going to try and politely decline once more until Marcus' advisement to her buzzed loudly in her head. She knew this family of vampire was meant to be her protectors but how was she supposed to feel walking into a room where nobody knew her except whatever muddled down version of her they got from Bella or Edward? It was _their_ heads on the chopping block, not hers if something went wrong. Maybe that made her safe, or maybe that put her into greater danger. Well…_they_ trusted the Cullens. She might as well take that leap of faith too.

"Um, sure. I can hangout for a bit." Eva said casually.

She rushed inside and quickly changed into yet another pair of shorts, faded denim this time and a black tank-top then pulled a black and white checkered plaid jacket over her shoulders before rushing to the mirror. Yup…she still looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Damn. She really was the worst at making good first impressions. She decided to make the vampire wait a bit longer so that she could throw on some mascara and lip-gloss as well as play with her hair a bit until it looked suitable. She was cautious to keep her hairtie on her wrist incase she needed it however since she didn't bother to put any mousse in it. She found Carlisle waiting for her in the driveway where she saw his car parked next to hers but once he signaled for her get in, she insisted she drove herself. She wasn't about to end up stuck in a vampire…hangout…lodge, without a way home if she decided to bolt.

After about thirty minutes of driving she was glad she made that choice because this lot lived out in the middle of fucking nowhere! Everywhere she looked, Eva only saw trees, trees and some more trees! When they finally reached their destination, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or more anxious. When Eva spotted the four separate vehicles parked in the driveway (not including Bella's truck) she gulped nervously. She always got like this when she was more or less _forced_ to be around a large group of people; she even noticed her hands trembling on her steering wheel.

_It's okay, Eva, the kings wouldn't lead you astray _she assured herself though it didn't do her much good. No matter what she told herself, her doubt and fears always consumed her thoughts despite. It was rather exhausting. Through her passenger side window she saw Carlisle standing outside waiting for her. She took one last calming breath and hoped for the best. Though subconsciously she gripped her cellphone in her pocket. Wanting now more than ever to hear one of mates soothing voices.

_**Translation: **_Si fa l'amore una sfida, fratello: I love a challenge, brother.

_Curlykisses: See this one was kinda shorter, which is why I spilt the second day into two parts. How do you think Eva's meeting of the Cullens will go? Pleasant or another catastrophe? What did you think of seeing from the __**Volturi**__ side? Should I spilt the perspective more often or keep it strictly from Eva's POV? I hope you enjoyed it and maybe peaked your curiosity! Especially concerning what exactly Alice saw in her visions of Eva and what gift she is predicted to have. Please let me know what you think in a review they keep me going. I didn't think I'd get this chapter done this quickly but all you encouraging words really helped!_


	7. Backbone

"_**Then this thing turned out so evil**_

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**And you take that to new extremes"**_

_**Love the way you lie PT III-Skylar Grey**_

**Day Two: Part Two **

Every step was filled with a crippling panic that made Eva want to race back to her car without looking back. Another shining example of how pathetic she really was. Small meetings like this gave her horrendous anxiety and add the fact that these strangers could rip her limb from limb or drain her of all her blood in the blink of an eye and Eva was a _wreck._ Internally, at least. She had calmed her shaking and her face reflected that of an emotionless statue. The look she had perfected so many years ago. She wasn't about to let this group of vamps realize how intimidated she was. They'd easily pick her apart if she did.

As she approached the concrete steps just outside the closed garage, Carlisle stepped to the side; waiting for her politely. He even…offered his hand to her to assist her up the stairs.

"This way, my queen." He said in an angelically soft voice to her but Eva looked up at him in alarm.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Her tone was icy as if he had offended her but she was too bewildered to correct her tone. Queen? That didn't seem like a word that should be associated with the little loser-geek from Florida. The one that sat alone at her high-school lunch table and locked herself in her room while everyone else was at the beach partying. Eva didn't know how she felt about the word at all. She fully understood that her _mates _were the rulers of the vampire race yet that could only extend to her so far. I mean, what were the chances that the kings actually wanted her to rule by their side? Especially when she was a nineteen year old human that knew little of their world and they had already had their dynasty on lockdown for thousands of years. They knew what they were doing. They didn't need her.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows apologetically and recoiled his hand back to his side. There was something gentle about his golden eyes as well as the mirrored look of confusion on his face that helped Eva regain her composure. Demetri had a knack for calling her "lady" or "milady" which was uncomfortable enough but queen…Did he really think she was someone of importance or something?

"I was leading you into my home, Eva. Or was it the appellation I used that upset you?" Carlisle asked. Eva was silent and tore her eyes away from him. It was an inconceivable concept for her to go from zero to hero in less than a weeks' time. On top of it all? She didn't feel she deserved it. Who was she? Some men of _actual_ worth were linked to her and _they_ were mighty but that didn't mean she was. They deserved their power and notoriety. In reality, all Eva did was walk into a castle. That didn't deserve her the role of a queen. She knew that. The Cullens probably knew that too. So was this somehow going to make everything that much harder on her?

"You do realize…that that's who you are, don't you? Who you are expected to be. If that is something that's unappealing to you, maybe it's something you need to consider in your time away from Volterra."

Eva looked back up at Carlisle and she could swear that she literally _heard _the warning bells in her mind. Something that she needed to consider? What exactly was he implying? That she should refuse her title or refuse…the life that was laid out before her? Could she? Did she still have that option? Hell…Eva wasn't even sure if she would want to take that option if she could. Even now her hand remained in her pocket with a vice grip around her cellphone. She wanted one of them, any of them to call her. She wanted to list off her fears to them just to hear a calming voice say that she was okay. Though for some reason, Caius came to her mind the most. She didn't know why but she wanted nothing more than to have him appear beside her and take her hand. He wouldn't have to speak or even look at her if he didn't want to. Just having him next to her would make her feel like she could conquer the world. He gave off a presence that _demanded _respect and attention. He could clear a room with a hardened stare yet when he spoke to her, his voice was so soft and his fierce eyes were so kind the times she got to witness them. She wanted to understand that white-blond titan more and why he was so commanding to the world but so attentive to her.

"Let's just go inside." Eva mumbled and took the first step up to the house, Carlisle following closely behind her. When she walked into the place and took a good look around; she wanted to gasp in horror at the amount of glass that was the outer walls of the house. Who…the fuck would want _that _many windows in a single home?! She understood they were in the middle of nowhere but all of it just screamed out lack of privacy which Eva was totally against. Then again the entire house was absolutely spotless. She didn't want to touch anything in fear of making it dirty or messing something up.

Carlisle led her to the living room where there was two leather couches and two brown leather matching recliners that seemed to pop out from the cream colored carpet and wooden walls. Eva also spotted a piano that was centered in front of some strange collage of multicolored graduation caps, but her hazel green eyes focused more on…the _seven_ people in the room with herself and Carlisle.

She recognized the pixie girl Alice, the brooding auburn haired Edward and the brunette that sat so close to him she may as well have been sitting in his lap. Her loving cousin. The rest were complete strangers to her, the only thing tying them together being the gold of their eyes and pale skin. Eva first spotted a light blonde haired girl that would have looked drop dead beautiful if her nostril wasn't flared at her and her eyes weren't dancing up and down her form. It made Eva just that extra bit more uncomfortable. Next to her was a broad shouldered, muscular, and short haired guy that was taller than any of the others in comparison. He intimidated the mortal hell out of her. Eva felt herself inching back towards the entrance while looking at him but she stopped herself. The size of them didn't matter in this particular case. All save Bella could destroy her without a hint of effort.

She sat down at the empty leather sofa but how she wished more of them had been sitting. Eva didn't care for having so many vampire eyes on her that also stood, towering over her.

"Everyone, this is Eva. Bella's cousin and the true mate of the three leaders of the Volturi. As you know, we're supposed to ensure she is safe during the remainder of her time in Forks. Also, since she is family to Bella, that means she is family us as well. Treat her with respect." Carlisle said in a soft but authoritative voice. Eva was too busy engaging in her staring contest with Edward to listen properly however. His gold eyes were piercing through hers but she refused to look away in case that signified that he held some kind of dominance over her. Psh, not a whiny, animal drinking, suicidal pansy like him! _This whole thing is your fault, asshole. Give me the evil eye all you want but that doesn't change that you're the one to blame. _Eva commented in her head but curiously enough as soon as she finished her thought, Edward narrowed his thick eyebrows at her and looked away in disgust. Odd timing.

"Well, aren't you just a _pretty_ little thing." Eva heard a condescending voice say to her and she looked up to see the blonde smirking at her. Those annoyed eyes continued to look her up and down as if trying to find a flaw or point of weakness. "_And _she's blonde, young and dumb. Go figure that _this _is who the illustrious Volturi would chose as their 'mate'."

Every word dripped with venom and this bitch reminded Eva of those popular girls in high school that got off on making other women feel insecure. Too bad for her that there was little she could say that would make Eva feel less about herself. Her wording didn't sit well with her either. Insulting her wasn't exactly something she was unaccustomed to but saying that the kings had _chosen_ Eva instead of being destined for her as it had been described to her; as well as her usage of the word 'mate' really got on her nerves. Like she thought Eva's purpose wasn't anything other than being an object of lust. And dumb? She _knew_ Bella but she took one look at Eva and assumed she was dumb? Bitch, please.

"Rosalie, you know that that's not how the mating bond works. You can sense as well as the rest of us that what Carlisle said is true. None of us _choose_ who are mates will be." Said a lady that looked to be the oldest of the bunch in appearance but only by a handful of years. She was beautiful and had long, wavy caramel colored hair. From her violet, lose fitting dress to the ring on her finger shouted 'housewife' or 'mother'. Her whisper-like voice was mildly comforting but it was outshined by the blonde's continued rude behavior.

"So you say." Rosalie retorted with an intentionally fake smile. "It's obvious that she shares the same distaste for humanity as her lovers at least. Otherwise she wouldn't be content to let herself and the cousin she claims to love so dearly turn into a monster."

"No, I have no distaste for humanity." Eva said finding her voice. She wasn't sure what came over her since in these situations she would normally bite her tongue and put up with whatever snide remarks that came her way. But something about this valley girl rubbed Eva the wrong way. "I do however have a distaste for rude, classless tarts."

Her hazel eyes lingered on the fellow blonde and while she expected to be assaulted as she always was when she defended herself, she kept her stone exterior and hoped her eyes were as cold as Rosalie's were. The bimbo placed her hands on her hips and scoffed but kept that model fake smile on her face.

"You don't know a thing about me, queenie! You'd be surprised at the things I am capable of!"

"As you know nothing about me in return. I have a few surprises myself." Eva countered. Rosalie rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. Eva couldn't help but jump when she heard a _loud _crashing sound follow which always meant bad news for her in the past but the Barbie didn't return. The muscle bound man went after her while Carlisle was busy hiding his face in his hands and the caramel haired lady looked just as displeased. Eva felt her heartbeat calm but she still felt as though she could expect a slap to the face or something similar soon. She really had to stop that.

"I apologize for Rosalie, Eva." Carlisle said with his hand still covering his features. "This verdict has hit our family hard."

"What did I say about apologizing for other people's behavior? It's unnecessary." Eva responded though she was clearly annoyed. She now scanned the room to find Bella still sitting on the sofa opposite of her next to Edward. She didn't look up or even give her a single sign of recognition. _She can't even look at me_ Eva thought to herself and the frown on her face showed her turmoil. How did everything go so wrong so quickly? She was all she had left. Her and Charlie. Eva would probably never see Renee again and Eva so desperately wanted to have some kind of family. At least for a little while. That wasn't too much to ask for was it?

When she ripped her eyes away from her fuming cousin, someone else caught her attention and he seemed to keep it despite her efforts. Standing near Alice who was casually sitting at the seat next to the piano, was a tall; lean and handsome guy. His hair was curly and a beautiful honey shade of blond. His eyes seemed to be a shade darker than his family's, which made them look more amber then gold. Quite frankly, Eva much preferred the color. It made him look unique. They gave off a smoky vibe and Eva had sensed a pair of eyes on her since the moment she arrived. One that took precedence over the many others in the room. Now that she was looking into his amber eyes, she was certain that it was his that hadn't strayed from her. His expression was the essence of both sympathy and unease.

Only a few seconds after they made eye contact, the man took long, fluid strides towards her, his eyes still locked onto hers all the while. Normally such movements would cause her to retract or take a defensive position but she wasn't afraid. When he was at arm's length away from her; Eva felt her mood shift drastically. All her fears, pains and anger vanished as if someone had taken a magic wand and whisked them all away. The emotions that had consumed her for so long were replaced with contentment and joy. Two sensations Eva was not used to feeling, especially so strongly. It was so overpowering, Eva let out a shaking sigh in relief; feeling the last of her negativity leave with it. Eva didn't know how or why but she didn't question it. A break from her thoughts and emotions was very much welcome.

The man stayed close to the arm of the couch next to where she sat and his tense shoulders as well as stance suggested that it would take the lot of them to drag him away from her. Eva didn't know how she felt about that but it wasn't unpleasant. She slowly looked up at him, while her head tried to catch up with her body. Feeling so much positivity and joy at once was so foreign to her…Eva sincerely felt as though she had been drugged.

"Jasper Hale, milday." He said to her. Eva caught onto his slight southern accent and he was truly a breath of fresh air when she was surrounded by so many vampire that looked, talked and acted so similarly. While she examined Jasper's face and tone body she had no idea why Bella wouldn't have swooned over this guy instead of Edward. He seemed far more intriguing and had Eva not already been introduced to the most gorgeous men in existence already, she would have probably been delighted to be pursued by him. Though she oddly enough felt no lust or interest in the handsome southern man. It just made her think of her three Italian gentlemen more and how she was so fortunate enough to even know them, let alone have them as her future lovers.

"I know you know my wife, Alice. The girl that left in a huff was Rosalie and her mate Emmett. And I think the only other you haven't been introduced to is Esme, Carlisle's mate." He gestured to the caramel haired woman, who smiled sweetly to her.

"Welcome to our home, Eva." Esme said to her and Eva just nodded. None of them seemed to bother her now. Nor did Bella's continued cold shoulder hurt her whatsoever.

"We were wondering if we could discuss how we can watch over you more efficiently." Carlisle added. "We thought that you could come here every afternoon and we can have one of us guard your house until you are ready to join us. Night will be tricky but you are more than welcome to stay with us as often as you wish. I think this will be the least conspicuous method."

"I'm sorry…I can't do that." Eva said firmly. The brief vision of Charlie coming home to an empty house corrupted her thoughts and she didn't like the idea of it. At all. He would be forced to come home to that in the very near future. The least she could do was give him a week with his family before whatever tragedy reached his ears and altered his life. Luckily enough, she and Aro had worked out a pleasant solution concerning her state. You know, before she fell asleep on him! He was going to fax over some papers that made it look as though she had been accepted into a pristine school for the arts in Italy and just say since she moved to a different state; the papers had gotten lost in the mail. Thus the reason she had to rush to leave. He promised her she could still call him, send him a few "altered" pictures to show him that she was alive and well too. He even told her that when she was able to 'restrain' herself she could go on a few short visits with him…whatever that meant. Since Bella was still in high school such a solution wasn't as possible for her and Eva felt extremely nervous about whatever it was the Cullens had planned for her. If it was the way she imagined—then hell no she wouldn't leave Charlie!

"These are possibly my last days with my family. I'm not going to just run off all the time and leave Charlie alone before I go to Italy. He means a lot to me. I want to get as much time in with him as I can."

Alice was sitting next to her in the blink of an eye and Eva jumped in surprise. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest but Jaspers assuring hand on her shoulder helped her calm down. Damn these guys could really move, huh?

"You know, they don't have to be." Alice said with her chipper tone and friendly smile on her face. "If you don't want to leave Forks so soon, you can talk to your mates. They are the ones who made the ruling and they are the ones that can change it. You can tell them that you can't leave your family so soon and that all of this is too rushed for your liking. I'm sure they can rent out a hotel room from time to time to visit with you in the meantime. You can have them delay your departure and Bella's turning."

"You can ask them to wait until Bella's graduation so we can come up with a more harmonious reason that she can't see _her_ family and friends anymore. The change is extremely different then what you could possibly imagine. It will be impossible for Bella to be around any humans for a while which includes her father and all the students at her school. By forcing the change so soon, you are damning her future. The only way we can follow through with the Volturi's orders is to fake her death. Do you want Charlie to believe he lost his daughter so early in life?" Edward said stiffly. It was apparent that he was still unsatisfied with turning Bella at all but this way seemed to be the lesser of two evils to him.

"They seemed pretty determined when they explained everything to me…" Eva said as politely as she could but Edward seemed to bring up all her fears and regrets in one swoop. It sounded like this was the best way for Bella but at the same time she didn't want to try and argue with the kings. It was like establishing that she would try and sway them to get her way which was a message she didn't want to get across to them. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

"They'll listen to you." Alice assured her. "You're their mate. The Queen they have wanted for so long. It will be very difficult for them to deny you if you speak to them from the heart."

"Why don't _you _speak with them if you are so concerned? Why is this left up to me?"

"Because they won't listen to us no matter how rational we appear to be. The Volturi are power obsessed creatures that view all other vampires to be inferior to them. _You _on the other hand will be the only one that could cause them to loosen their choking grip over the vampire world." Edward said venomously and Eva narrowed her eyes at him in detest.

"Why do you speak so harshly about men you barely know?" Eva asked in confusion. She couldn't defend them completely because well—she didn't know them all that well either but his quick judgment made her curious. Was she getting involved…with the bad guys?

"But I do! Standing in a room with them; hearing their unhindered thoughts—I've never met such self-loving, power mad and arrogant vampires in my life! That is the type of men that you're bound to, Eva. Get used to it! They consider humans to be ants in their presence. So insignificant that snuffing out their lives doesn't even register as thought! They would have killed Bella—your cousin just as easily if you hadn't showed up! Realize _now_ that you will witness cruelty the likes of which you can't fathom if you choose to stay with them." Edward continued to argue, raising his voice as he did. Eva felt herself panicking again and she damned herself for fearing him but how she hated yelling of any type. It scared her. It was a warning that pain was to come and she hadn't quite gotten out of that frame of mind yet.

Jasper's hand on her shoulder tightened which caused her to be at ease again. She looked up at him to see him sending Edward a disapproving look and she could swear…she heard him _growl _a quiet growl at Edward in warning. Edward looked just as surprised as she was at Jasper's gesture but the southern man's expression didn't change. Carlisle quickly tried to regain control of the situation.

"The Volturi's ways are not our own, that's all that needs to be said on the matter. However, Edward is right. If anyone can change the verdict it is you. Most of the family was turned by _me_ because it was a life or death matter. A majority of them either wish they had never been turned or that they had more time to live their mortal life. We want only for you to have the privilege they were denied." Carlisle stated and Eva didn't know what to say. She really didn't want to ask anything of the kings so early. It was an awkward position to be in. What if they did tell her no? What would that do to the relationship then?

"As much as I wish that Bella didn't have to go through it this way, I really don't think there is anything I can do on the matter. I won't go against my mates."

"So you would your family instead? You sit there and claim for them to be your main concern yet you do _nothing_ to help! You could at least try!" Edward continued to yell at her.

"I'm not going against my family, it wasn't _my_ decision! You think I like the idea that Charlie will be absolutely heartbroken after all this? But no matter when it is done, Bella has to be turned into a vampire because of the laws _you _broke!"

"He's not your father!" Bella at last spoke and the ice of her voice and dead expression in her eyes literally made Eva's heart break. "Stop acting like he is or that losing you would matter to him _near_ as much as it would if he lost _me_. You won't even stay here until your week is up because of him? All you're doing is being complicated and trying to show that you have a little bit of power. Stop being so stubborn and start looking out for someone besides yourself! Or better yet go ahead and go back to Italy! No one is going to miss you and no one in this town even knows you exist except me. Big deal if Charlie loses his 'fishing buddy' he's got plenty of others. If you realized how big of an inconvenience you are, you'd keep your head down and fit in while you can. No wonder you have no friends!"

Eva didn't know why Bella's vile attitude continued to hurt her but it did. She supposed she still had the image of Bella as a kid in her head; in her heart. The times when they would hangout everyday she visited and promised that they would always look out for each other. Eva felt like she had kept true to her promise but Bella seemed to have either forgotten hers or no longer cared to uphold it. She had the sinking feeling that it was the latter. Edward and any of the other veggies were easy for her to get angry at. Only she found it hard to be mad at Bella. Her words were more painful than they were infuriating.

"Forgive me if I don't want to stay somewhere I am clearly unwelcome." Eva said finally but she refused to look up from her shoes. "And I wish there was more that could be done but I don't see the kings changing their minds."

"Whatever, Eva. Keeping listening to your killers and see how far that gets you!" Bella shouted and stormed out of the room. Edward remained long enough to send her a hate filled look before stomping away himself. Eva sighed but this time it wasn't near as refreshing. Eva doubted that she could get Bella to respect her or be close to her again, even if she did everything she was told to do. She sincerely hoped they could come up with something to tell Charlie that wouldn't seem…too devastating. Maybe she was right, maybe Charlie didn't care that much about her but she cared about him. That fact wasn't going change simply because of Bella's moody behavior.

"I thought she _wanted _to be a vampire. She's yet to express any concern for Charlie or losing her friends so why is _she_ so against this?" Eva asked stiffly as one would while sitting on the stand before a grand jury. Eyes forward and hands in her lap.

"She's afraid it's going to put a strain on her and Edward's relationship. Edward doesn't want to _damn her soul_ but he's willing to do so under certain conditions. The major ones being that she graduates school and marries him first. To him, it would be more proper that way and Bella is afraid he's going to blame himself for ruining her chances at a semi-normal life and denying her the experiences of growing up. If she is forced to be frozen at the end of the week; he will refuse to do it himself which leaves it to one of us and Bella wants Edward to change her. There is an even greater bond between mates if they share venom." Alice explained quietly. From out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carlisle nod his head and at that both he and Esme left the living room. Leaving only Jasper, Alice and herself in the room. Eva didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad.

"Sounds like that is more something the two of them need to work out on their end instead of involving the Kings. Has she come up with anything to tell Charlie?"

"Not yet. We were hoping we could avoid that altogether but as we've said that responsibility rests on _your _shoulders. If you refuse to help us then we will start planning more accordingly."

Why did she have to put it that way? She wasn't trying to refuse to help them; Eva often had troubled refusing anyone in their time of need. Mostly because she knew what it was like to have no one in your corner when you were desperate for some support. But what could she do? She would either have to compromise herself or compromise the fragments of a family she had left. Either option wasn't desirable.

"I don't know what I am going to do. Three days ago I knew nothing about your world and had no place in it. Now, suddenly, I am expected to change laws that have been in place before I or probably even a great deal of my ancestors were born." Eva sighed. It was overwhelming to say the very least. She could barely wrap her head around everything.

"You're right." Jasper said suddenly and when she saw that he attempting to sit beside her, she and Alice scooted a bit so he had the room. "It is a lot to ask of you so soon. None of this is your doing, Eva and therefore you should be exempt of the responsibility it bears. Whatever your decision is, we'll understand. The only thing I want _you_ to understand is that we aren't reckless outlaws. The laws we have broken was to preserve a human life which matters greatly to us. Just like you, we don't want to see anyone get hurt."

His honest smile combined with a new wave of comfort had Eva smiling shyly back. That much was true, she didn't want to see anyone get hurt. She may not know the Cullens very well, or hell, like many of them but that didn't mean she wanted them to die. The Cullens seemed to stand out from their race as more human, more angelic then the rest. They kept a strong hold on their humanity. Though she was a little curious about _their _views on the men she was promised to.

"You think…are they _inclined _to hurt the people that wrong them?"

"The Volturi aren't known to attack without cause. If they were, they would've destroyed Edward the first time he asked it of them without him resorting to exposing his true self to the humans like he planned." Jasper replied but Alice quickly commented on his assuring words.

"Yes, but they have _other_ methods to acquire what they desire." Alice warned. Her normal nonchalant tone grew dark and Eva feared what she had to say before the words even life her pale lips. "It's rumored that Aro has a habit of collecting members of our kind with unique gifts to join his coven so they can remain powerful. They'd even go as far as to destroy whatever coven they were already a part of, so they had little choice but to accept their offer. It's also said most of the Volturi guard are there against their will. They have a vampire in their midst that can force a feeling of loyalty which makes them stay."

Well…that certainly didn't sound good. Though she missed it, Jasper sent Alice a quick look of disappointment before Eva could look up. Was she getting involved with the bad guys after all? Alice pressed forward despite Eva's obvious discomfort.

"Have you thought at all about how you will survive? It may seem like a difficult thing to conceptualize but the moment you awaken as a vampire; your need for blood will be extraordinary. The Volturi strictly feed upon humans. Are you ready to be responsible for the deaths of _millions _over the course of your existence?"

Eva still didn't know how to respond. She did everything she could not to look at it that way but the way Alice had worded it what was she supposed to say? Sure, she was totally cool with killing people? She wasn't even sure if she had it in her to kill anyone. Though Eva had met plenty of cruel humans in her short life that would deserve such a fate. If she _did_ decide to feed from animals would that upset her mates?

"If you decided to stay with us, we could teach you how to fight the need for human blood and when you were ready you could rejoin them in Italy. That would also give Bella a bit more time which could improve matters on our end as well. By being related to Bella, you're already a part of our family. We're here to help you too." Alice continued her proposal but before Eva could let what she had to say sink in, her cellphone began to ring.

She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed in relief when she saw Caius' name appear on her screen. She wanted to speak to him so badly but knew this wasn't the best setting. She explained that she had to take the call and rushed out the front door. Once she was down the steps she answered.

"Hello, Caius."

"Good morning, gorgeous. Ah, see, you knew it was me this time." He said proudly and Eva smiled sheepishly at this.

"Kind of. I just programmed the number you had called me from previously with your name in my phone." Eva confessed.

"Oh? Well, I'll take it. At least you took the time to remember me."

"You're hard to forget, babe." Eva heard herself saying. It surprised her but she didn't regret saying it to him or try to cover up the small amount of affection she just revealed even though she normally would in embarrassment. She was too happy just talking to him to save face.

"Just as I couldn't forget you if I tried, my love. I apologize if I've been a little…stand offish Eva Dearest. This experience is just as new to me as it is to you."

"Hm…well…I like the idea of us learning together then." Eva smiled and she was absolutely dumbfounded as to how this quick exchange of words made her feel so much more at ease. Like she was already safe and sound. As she sat on the hood of her car a new image came to the front of her mind. It was a simple one but one that made her feel on top of the world. It was the idea of Caius' strong arms wrapping around her in a loving embrace. Could anything touch her if he did? Could anything in this world drag her away from him? She doubted it. If he was as devoted to her as they said he was…she was a lot luckier than she realized.

"Me too." Caius said softly and her heart fluttered a bit at the change of his pitch. When Caius spoke his voice was gruff and low but when he put forth the effort to be tender, it sounded like the entirety of his voice changed, as though it belonged to a different man altogether. Eva didn't know why but the gesture alone made her feel special. From what she knew of his ruthless and hardened nature she didn't think he'd put forth that kind of effort for anyone else.

"How are you fairing today, amore?"

"Honestly…not the best." Eva confided but she felt guilty for it. She didn't really have anyone to vent to though she knew he was probably the last person she should be talking to about these issues. Lest he bring a rain of fire and brimstone to Forks.

"What's troubling you, darling?" His voice was back to its rough self but she could hear the sense of concern as well as urgency in his words.

"I'm with the Cullens right now. And if I had to guess, they don't like me very much." Eva said sarcastically, trying to find the humor in the situation.

"They don't have to like you, they have to _respect_ you." Caius said angrily.

"From my understanding, they are unhappy with your ruling. Bella being turned into a vampire so suddenly doesn't seem to fit well with their plans."

"Perhaps they should have considered that before bringing a human into our world from the start." Caius said rather coldly but it made Eva chuckle. Just the sheer bluntness of his remark stated everything she had already been thinking and he did so without a care in the world. Without even an ounce of anxiety she was feeling which somehow grounded her fears. Like there was always a simple resolution despite how she worked herself up. So it was a relief to know that finally, someone was on her side.

"That's what I was thinking. Still…I'll admit that there are some conditions to this that aren't to my liking either."

"Such as?"

"Aro and I discussed how my leaving Forks won't cause too much alarm, he's supposed to fax over some official looking papers that say I got accepted into an art school where you guys are and-"

"I _knew _you were an artist!" Caius blurted out in pure glee. He sounded positively giddy. "I knew those splatters of paint that decorated your jacket was accidental and not some new age fashion statement! This is so thrilling my darling, I have so many techniques and tricks I can teach you! I have an entire studio of pieces I can show you when you arrive! I would be honored to have your work alongside mine."

"You're a painter too?" Eva asked excitedly, completely distracted from the current topic and the pit fall of dread she felt from it, which all and all was a wondrous thing.

"I suppose you can use that term, yes. I've taken to both painting and sculpting over the past two thousand years and I admit that I enjoy it immensely. It's rather sobering to see how much my art and technique has changed over the centuries while my overall style has stayed the same. I don't think I can change it if I attempted to. Though I did try painting blind folded and with my opposite hand once. It turned out…interesting to say the least."

"You've kept _all_ of your paintings? For thousands of years?" Eva asked a little baffled.

"Absolutely, even the ones I think turned out disastrous. Because of this, I can look back and see how much I have advanced and if a particular piece truly irks me, I will just recreate it. It's harder to do that without the physical piece before you and using only your mind's eye." Caius explained and Eva smiled once more. What a mature outlook. Lord knows more of her work saw the trash can then they did the wall. To him, if he just didn't like something, he improved it. A way of taking a defeat and making it a victory in the end.

"That's really humbling, Caius. I get too frustrated with my paintings sometimes. Anything I don't think is perfect, I throw away."

"Never do that, darling. How are you to see your growth if you're not reminded of where you began?" Caius said sweetly and Eva hid her face with her free hand as if it could see her doofy smile and blushing cheeks. Everything seemed to make so much sense when looking at it through _his _eyes. Lord…she really, really needed someone like him in her life.

"Um…anyway, like I was saying, I can tell my uncle I got accepted into a good school but Bella is in high school and isn't given that option. Now I'm afraid they are going to have to make it look as though she passed away to come up with something believable as to why she can't be around her family or go to school anymore. This disturbs me because I don't want Charlie to suffer because of his daughter's mistakes. He has been a great comfort to me since I've been here and has treated me as if I was his own daughter. It will be hard to leave him but it will be even harder if he is grief stricken." Eva confided. She hoped it wouldn't make him mad but…he asked.

"Ah, I see. That _is_ an unpleasant consequence to this arrangement." Caius agreed and grew silent for a few moments. Eva wondered how she could find a way to ask (without asking) how he would feel about pushing back their literal 'deadline' but she still didn't want to. Any time she tried to form the words on her tongue they just wouldn't comply.

"Is Swan of age? An adult in accordance to you American laws?"

"She is."

"Then why doesn't she withdraw herself from school? It's not the typical option but it's not as though her education would've aided her _greatly_ when she is one of us. I think Carlisle's family have all attended various school in their lifetime, so she will have her chance to make up what she missed a few years in the future in a different city. If your uncle finds this news unsettling then Carlisle can explain that she wished to work with him and that only certain tests or procedures are required to work in their field instead of focusing on a diploma. That and I am sure it is obvious to her father how much Edward means to her. You could say she ran off to elope with him and knew he would disapprove. It doesn't make her look the best but her reputation is hardly my concern. I want only to ease your worries in whatever way I can. He may not agree with it but she is an adult and can do as she wishes without him causing a fuss. Either option still permits her the ability to contact him via telephone as long as she is supervised and therefore her father has no reason to believe she is deceased."

Eva felt like a giant boulder had been pushed off of her chest. She hadn't thought about that! Any of it! If she just dropped out of school, all they had to worry about was providing an explanation to Charlie why she was away and that was much easier if she didn't have a responsibility. And as Caius said she could always make up the classes she missed later on in life! It was brilliant! Hell, Eva could calm Charlie easier if he thought his daughter just made a few poor life decisions than she could if Bella had died! Bella could even keep in contact with him like she could! It was perfect! So in the end there really wasn't a great need to go against the kings ruling after all! The Cullens may not be thrilled (or more so Edward) with turning Bella but it was their fault that she was even in this situation. They would just have to reap what they've sown.

"Caius, that's genius! I hadn't even thought about the idea of Bella dropping out of school, which makes this _so_ much easier. Oh my god, thank you so much!" Eva said excitedly. She felt like she had been brought back to life. Now she could leave knowing Charlie wouldn't be too heartbroken.

"Not at all, my love. As I said I am here to dissolve as many of your fears as I am capable of. You are a good woman to care so deeply for your uncle's wellbeing, darling. I've witnessed many people care little for their family's state once they are given the promise of immortality. To know that you still take the time to think of the ones you love is quite inspiring."

"Thanks," Eva said simply but she was blushing. Did they have to compliment her as often as they did? "I try, you know, to think of how I would want someone to treat me then act accordingly."

"That is a very sympathetic and beautiful mindset Eva dearest. All I ask is that you give that sympathy to those who are _worthy_ of it. Remember that kindness can and _will_ be taken for granted." Caius said with true concern. The likes of which was…a little sobering to Eva. This wasn't a dream, this wasn't her imagination; this was real. She was really the _true_ mate of three remarkable men and they honestly cared about her. They wanted to be there for her. She'd be scared…if she wasn't so happy at finally accepting this. If they were actors they should win awards because she was a believer.

"I'll try. It's just…hard for me."

"What is?"

"Being…mean I guess. Being cold or uncaring. There were times I wanted someone to care…even when I was being a heinous bitch but I was rarely shown such a courtesy. I don't want to turn my back when I can be that one person that someone _needed_ to show them an ounce kindness." Eva sighed. It was true, a lot of people who came out of horrible living conditions like her tended to be rougher around the edges and lose their faith in humanity. Eva did the opposite. She knew hardship, she knew pain and she didn't want anyone to go through that. No one she cared about at the _very_ least.

"I understand that, my love. But being kind to people who don't deserve it will get you walked on. People are cruel by nature, darling. I will always accept you for who you are. Even that 'heinous bitch' you described. Honestly, I'd like to meet that side of Eva Hawkins. One that is unfiltered and raw. By all means darling, offer your hand to whoever you feel is in need. But remember that that same hand can choke as easily as it can caress."

Eva liked the way he worded things. Aro was more refined and fluid and Marcus was soft and poetic. But Caius was blunt and spoke in idioms or metaphors while keeping to his straightforward nature. It was exactly what she needed on a day like today.

"I'll keep that in mind, babe. Promise." Eva smiled and knew she had been outside for some time now. She should probably go inside but how she wanted to stay outside, sitting on her car just talking to Caius. As happy as _she_ was with this new idea, she knew the Cullens probably wouldn't be so thrilled. After her sigh, Caius took it as another sign of distress.

"What troubles you, darling?"

"I just know that this new option won't sit well with the Cullens. They want nothing more than to keep Bella human as long as possible."

"I'll say once more darling, they don't have to _like _the ruling. They just have to obey. Walk back in there with your head held high while remembering that they have no power over you. They _can't_ make you do anything."

"They could if they really wanted. I am only human. They are much stronger than I am." Eva said meekly. She was intimidated by them and it was clear to her she wasn't exactly favored by them too. Nor did they think highly of her mates or their coven.

"When I was still flesh and blood I led one of the greatest armies this world has ever seen to victory, amore. Being human doesn't prevent you from being mighty. Don't let them push you around dearest, I can't bear the thought. You were given a backbone for a reason, Eva. Use it."

She knew he was right but she was still fearful. A lot of what Alice had to say entered her mind and she half expected him to be setting her up for failure. Like they were really these dark and demented creatures that had her fooled. The Cullens referred to their members as family. They feed from animals, they looked out for each other. She hadn't gotten that vibe from the Volturi. Were they really just trying to warn her of their horrors and she was too naïve to see it?

"Caius…if I decided not to feed on humans…would you be upset with me?"

"If it was truly _your _decision and not something dripping with the Cullens influence then no. Though I don't think you should limit yourself to one or the other. There is _so_ much more to being one of us then our need for blood. I'll hold your hand through all the experiences, and when you find out what suits you best, I will support you."

Could he be that evil when he said things like that to her? Could he or any of them be so committed to deceiving her? Eva may have been a fool…but she really didn't think they were. So could that mean that this seemingly innocent, angelic creatures around her were the ones that were plotting against her?

"One last question babe…do you guys…do you destroy other vampires just so you can use the ones with powers in your coven?"

"Ah, this bit." Caius said in amusement. He even chuckled. "We _have_ recruited a few vampires from covens that were all but destroyed but a lot of our kind speculate that we were the _cause_ of their destruction. The truth is, we _have _destroyed covens but only the ones that have broken the law. We gave the survivors we thought could be useful to us a second chance. The stipulation being that they join our ranks and declare loyalty to us, or join their decapitated allies in the afterlife. But it's not as though we waltz up to civil covens and destroy just to add to our numbers, as it has been rumored for centuries. Though make no mistake my love, we are malicious and powerful creatures. Our enemies as well as our entire race fear us for a reason. _No one_ crosses the Volturi. Sometimes a second death is a mercy compared to what we are capable of."

Eva felt a chill running up her spine and she was glad she was mindful enough to cover the end of her cellphone with her thumb so that Caius couldn't hear her gasp. Now, Eva knew she needed to be analyzed by a psychiatrist. Was their evil qualities and the sheer amount of power they had; really turn her on?! She liked it. She liked the idea of having fearsome creatures with actual power looking after her.

"All I ask darling is that if you hear something about us, to ask us for verification before you assume the worst. We won't lie to you and I have no intention of hiding anything from you."

"Alright…um…thank you. I should go back inside now but can I talk to you later tonight?" Eva asked hopefully which made her feel a little pitiful. She wondered if she could talk him into speaking to her on the messenger as she did Aro. It would be nice to see him…

"Of course my love. Now remember, stay strong and if they give you too much grief call me back and I can straighten them out for you. Any excuse to see you sooner is welcomed, I assure you. I'll find Aro and fax over your papers right away. Once either of us figure out how to do that, that is." He chuckled.

They said their goodbyes and Eva let out an elongated sigh once she hung up. She was sure she was blind to these beautiful boys negative aspects while that's all that the Cullens seemed to see. Yet, she didn't have explain herself or them to this group of unique vampires. She'd just have to pitch her new idea on how Bella could be turned in accordance to the kings ruling and be firm with it. She wasn't going to try and change her mates' mind, it wasn't fair to them. Her mind was made up.

As she made her way towards the door, she heard a commotion coming from the open window of the living room. Out of curiosity, she crouched down, just enough that she wouldn't be seen in the window and waited. If they were willing to discuss whatever it was out in the open, then it couldn't have been anything they didn't want her to hear right? Still something told her she needed to remain there for a while.

"Why do you keep defending her Jazz?!" she heard the voice of the Barbie girl shout. "She is Volturi! Chosen to help lead the wickedest coven in existence! She's nothing more than a threat! We're protecting the world from having another vicious beast unleashed upon it."

"That's not fair, Rose. You didn't feel what _I _did. That young woman harbors a pain and misery I haven't felt in years. To feel that at her age is…appalling. She's also more in tune with the emotions of others than most are. I doubt she will be the bloodthirsty queen you think she will be."

"We _all _have pain." Rosalie hissed coldly. "And no, she won't be, because we _can't_ let it happen!"

"Rosalie is right. If she is to have the gift Alice has already foreseen, the Volturi's cruelty will know no bounds. We're doing this for the sake of our kind as well as humanity." She recognized Edward's voice and cringed. Big surprise that he was against her.

"If Eva stays human she wouldn't feel the bond she has with the kings. So that will help us convince her that this entire ordeal is wrong." Said a male voice Eva didn't recognize so she assumed it belonged to Emmett.

"But is it? Now that Edward has revealed the whole truth to the Volturi they are _never _going to let Bella remain a human. Their urgency stems from their mistrust of Edward and their need to get their mate back. No matter what we do, they are going to search for Bella and either kill her or make her one of us. That's the only two ways they can uphold the law." She heard Jasper argue.

"That's not the only problem. If Eva becomes one of us and is allied with the Volturi we are all in danger. It may not seem like that extraordinary of a gift but it is in the right hands." Edward countered.

"What have you said to her?" Rosalie asked though Eva couldn't see who she was talking to. When Alice responded she got her answer.

"I told her about some of the accusations made about the Volturi and she did seem wary after that. I also don't think she likes the idea of killing humans so if she does become one of us, I think we can make her an ally. If we do we don't have to fear what she could do, she'd be on our side."

"So you think you can make her reject her mates?" Rosalie continued.

"If given time, yes. It will hurt the kings in more ways than one and as you know after being rejected by their mate; they will lose the will to live. I doubt they will pose as a threat to _anyone _afterwards and we can finally live without fear of their wrath." Alice responded.

"But we have to act fast. The bond grows every day and if we're not quick, she could fall in love with them. It will be impossible to drag her away after that." Edward continued in the upmost serious tone. Eva's jaw dropped and she felt like she was sinking into the ground. Was this real? They were trying to use _her _to hurt the kings? When she barely knew what their names were yet they were happy to take control of her life?

"You know what _else_ will make her an ally? If we are _good _to her and protect her as we were asked. If she likes us and we are genuine, Aro will see that and be more inclined to give us some leniency. Eva might be more willing to speak up for us too if we show her that we're not criminals and we just made a mistake. I mean do you even hear yourselves? I know the Volturi have had a tight grip over our world for generations but to take their mate from them? Do you realize what they will have the _right_ to do after this? How would any of you like it if someone took your mate hostage?" Jasper argued and sounded genuinely disturbed.

"We're not taking her hostage, we're just making sure she doesn't grow up to be the new evil monarch. We just have to make sure she knows that her mates are vile and she needs to remain a human instead of an undead consort. The entire ordeal makes me sick and sorry if I don't believe that the mating bond can actually connect three vampires to one mortal girl. If we get her to believe that too then the problem is solved. The Volturi kings will either off themselves or become lifeless statues; unable to hurt anyone." Rosalie said in a commanding tone.

"It's not exactly hard to get her believe that her mates are nothing but beasts. They have given us plenty to work with over the centuries." Emmett said assuredly.

"We'll be saving her pain in the long run, honey. As joyous as it is to be with your mate, she's just too…frail to handle their lifestyle." Alice said calmly to Jasper or so Eva guessed.

"Keeping her from her mates will leave her incomplete for the rest of her life. She'll always feel lost, alone. Are we ready to condemn her to that life? She already feels such pain, it will only escalate now that she's met them. The Kings aren't the only ones that could lose their will to live, even if she remains mortal." Jasper said in concern.

"Who cares about the little bitch? If I had it my way we'd just silence her for good so that she doesn't pose as a threat and the supposed kings would follow soon after her. That way Bella can remain a human and we can continue existing without worry." Rosalie offered as if it was as simple as stating the time.

"She's nothing but a burden, I agree. You may be willing to see the good in her but mark my words Jasper, there is a darkness in her the likes of which you wouldn't believe. If she becomes frozen that beast will be released and we're all doomed to follow the Volturi's will for the rest of our existence. If we can get her to shun her mates the Volturi are no more. Or if we convince her to stay here with us, they will have no choice but to comply to their queens wishes. If we're precise about it…we'll be the ones controlling the controllers." Edward added and Eva had had enough.

So she was frail, huh? She'd just…crumble to dust if someone touched her? These assholes had no idea how many times she had already seen hell and come out alive. She was just a dumb little blonde they could toy with to get their way! A pawn, a fool! Well, maybe her mates weren't exactly knights in shining armor but they already treated her better than most people she knew. They hadn't asked anything of her and only wanted her to be safe and happy. She may not be on the right side but she sure as hell stopped caring.

Eva didn't know what possessed her but that rage inside her kept her motivated to give these bastards a piece of her mind. They were willing to kill her, let her mates die and keep her from feeling complete all her life. Just so they could have it their way. Some sympathy for humanity.

"You know for vampires…" Eva stated as she walked into the living room. "…Your senses are _shit_. I'd get a tune up if I were all of you."

The room was silent. The guilt on their faces told a story but Eva already knew the ending. She was however surprised to see Bella sitting next to Edward. She hadn't spoken at all during that little debate but Eva wasn't surprised. It was all about what Edward wanted. It was always about what Edward wanted. She'd just sit there and nod her head.

"Eva-" Bella started but Eva wasn't about to hear anything from this lot ever again. Not an apology, not a goodbye—nothing! She heard everything she needed to hear already.

"Save it!" Eva snapped and she did her best to make eye contact with every vampire in the room. "Instead, let me tell _you _exactly what's going to happen."

She marched towards the center of the room to ensure that all eyes were on her. Caius' words were buzzing in her ears and she may be a human still but in this moment; she felt stronger than the entire group combined.

"You were given a week to get your affairs in order. That _isn't_ changing. Instead of being grateful or humbled you aspire to take that little bit of courtesy you were given and take it for granted. Tomorrow Bella and I are going to the nearest Board of Education and she is withdrawing from school. You can either break it to Charlie that you have a job lined up or we can wait until the end of the week and we can make it look like you ran away to elope with Edward. That way Charlie isn't heartbroken by the loss of his daughter and both of our absences are explained."

"I can't drop out-" Bella began to argue but Eva just shouted over her.

"You _can _and you will! I've had enough of all of you. You don't want Bella to be immortal? Try not breaking the law next time! Yeah, it's short notice but instead of plotting against me you should be on your knees _thanking _me that she and your coward of a family member are alive at all! Aro clearly stated that if Bella wasn't kin to me, he would have killed her for disrespecting me and Edward's survival was permitted in association to Bella's happiness, which is, again, a courtesy done on _my _behalf. Or did they not share that detail with the rest of you?!"

"Eva you have no idea what the Volturi are capable of-" Edward interjected but Eva cut him off as easily as she had Bella.

"Oh but I do! I know they are capable of coming to Forks and ripping each and every one of you apart with ease for your defiance! And don't act like you're concerned about me! I heard enough to know that you will fear me when I am a vampire and that's all you care about. Which I think is the _wisest_ decision you made during all your idiotic babble." Eva was so angry she was shaking and if she was capable of it, she'd destroy half of their house in her rage. She _wasn't _going to be used anymore. Not by the Cullens, not by her mates, by no one!

"Oh, so you think you're tough shit now do you?" said Rosalie and she marched up to Eva to where she was but inches away from her but Eva didn't budge from her spot nor look away from her in fear. Not this time.

"Let me tell you something princess, you are _nothing_! I could snap your neck with a flick of my wrist and you think you can come in here and bark orders? You're not queen yet. You're just a sad little human girl who is in over her head!"

"Do it." Eva hissed out in a dangerous whisper to Rosalie's comment that she could kill her. She kept her eyes locked onto hers so she knew she was deadly serious. "But let me ask you something: Do you think there is anywhere you could run that could keep you safe from my mates? Do you think they would just kill you once they found you? I promise you one thing, Barbie, if you kill me it will be the last thing you do and you'll be begging to join me long before you are given that mercy."

Rosalie opened her mouth to argue but to Eva's pleasant surprise, she watched her jaw drop and she took a few steps away from her. Jasper and Alice who stood behind Rosalie shared the same astonished expression and Eva assumed it was because the meek little geek finally had the guts to put them back in their place.

"I'll repeat it one more time because I can see that you're a little slow." Eva said in a venomous voice. "Bella's going to drop out of school and she _will _be turned by the end of the week as planned. If you don't abide by this and the law is broken once more there will be consequences. I believe Caius has faxed over something for me, I would like it now so I no longer have to look at your deceitful, lying faces a moment longer!" When no one moved she raised her voice once more and said "Now!"

Carlisle was actually the one to enter the living room with the papers in his hand. He may not have been a part of that discussion but he also did nothing to stop it which made him just as bad as the rest. Before he could speak she ripped them from his hand and stomped towards the door.

"Eva, please reconsider this. I know you want what's best for Bella as we all do, anything you heard was just words spoken in desperation."

"I don't give a fuck." Eva said turning to meet his eye. She was a little displeased with herself because she had a much more elaborate vocabulary but not when she was this angry. "So to sum up, no you're not forgiven, no I won't be brought back to this house for any reason and no I no longer put Bella's happiness above my own. You may have lost a valuable ally but _she _lost a family member that would've went to the ends of the earth and back for her." At that her eyes found Bella so she decided to add something else to her tirade.

"Oh and Bella you _will _be home for dinner no later than 6:00 so we can eat dinner together as a family like Charlie wants. If you're not there, I'll come back here and drag you back by the hair if I have to. Don't fucking test me!"

"Hope you like being locked in a tower, bitch! Ask your beloveds how they treated their former wives before you and see what your destiny has in store! Go cry to your mates, it's all that you're good for! This is far from over!" She heard Rosalie shout to her but Eva didn't stop her dissent towards her car.

"Oh but it is!" Eva shouted back.

She slammed her car door shut, put the key in the ignition and sped off. She was lucky that she didn't run herself off the road because she was still so furious that she could barely see straight. The nerve of these supposedly 'good' vampires was appalling and she never planned on being that level of 'bitch' to them or anyone but she couldn't help it. Yet another reason why Eva never acted out on her anger. It wasn't just to preserve her kindness it was because her rage actually scared _her_. She didn't even think before she spoke, all those hate filled words left her lips effortlessly. She couldn't even quote everything she had said to them if she was asked. But she didn't regret it. Now all she wanted to do was go home and take a nap to try to forget about this disaster. Well no actually…she contemplated calling Caius once she calmed down. Maybe he would be proud of her. Maybe they _should _know how the Cullens were plotting against them even though Eva would feel like a weak tattletale for doing so. Despite this, she was glad she was so far away from the town because she was going well over the speed limit. A ticket on a day like today would've probably sent her even further over the edge.

_Curlykisses: That's it for this chapter! How did you guys feel about seeing a glimpse of "Dark Eva"? Was she out of line or did the Cullens get what was coming to them? How do you think the kings will react if they find out? Anyway the rest of day two and all of day three are in the next chapter with a few little twists. Review please and you'll get the next chapter in just a few short days. Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy this tale! Review…_


	8. Playing with Fire

_Curlykisses: Firstly I am __**so **__sorry for the delay in this chapter when I said it would only be a couple of days. It just kind of…got away from me. I guess I have a hard time keeping things short and sweet but I promise you won't get another lengthy chapter like this for a while. But __**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and all the encouragement! I am amazed at the response I got!**__ It makes me want to deliver the next chapter to you sooner. That being said day three is now in two parts too seeing how it would have went on forever if I had completed it in this one. But I did try something I have never done before in this chapter and I really, really hope it came off well. So if you have the chance please let me what you thought in a review. I do so love them. Oh and um __**Warning: Some adult like stuff and things happen in this chapter. **__With all that said, please enjoy!_

Once Eva made it back to her house, she sat in the drive way for a few minutes before getting out of her car. The weight of everything was back onto her shoulders and it was a feeling she couldn't shake. All of this responsibility was a little overwhelming. If she _did_ alert the kings to the Cullens dark and dirty scheming, she sincerely doubted it would go over well for them. As much as they pissed her off, she didn't know if the wanted to be responsible for their demise. Then again, could she hide it? Aro was her mate and she would no doubt embrace him once they met again. So, once they touched he would _know _without her having to say a word. Did that mean if she didn't mention it, it seem like she was hiding something from them? Suddenly it felt like even her smallest of choices bore a great amount of power over whatever was to come in the future. She didn't know why she should go out of her way to protect people who were happy to destroy her life and destroy her mates in the process but it _felt_ wrong.

She got out of her car, grabbed the papers Aro and Caius had faxed over to her and slammed her door shut before venturing back inside her house. She laid the papers on the kitchen counter and started rummaging through the cabinets to find something to eat. Getting so angry you were willing to curse at a group of _vampires_ really worked up an appetite. She sighed in joy when she saw the box of iced honeybuns in one of the cabinets and already felt much better. She loved those things! She'd have one…or two and make a pot of coffee. Which in her opinion was the breakfast of champions! The coffee was made mainly so that she could preserve her stock of energy drinks. She was broke after all. As the coffee brewed and the kitchen was filled with that glorious smell that she adored, Eva went to the living room and started to pick apart her honeybun. She had an annoying habit of picking her snacks apart as she ate them. Once Eva took a few bites she began to flip through the channels on the TV to have something to do. Anything just to keep her mind away from all the chaos that had just transpired.

Almost an hour after she had left the Cullen house and Eva was still fuming. She _must_ have put a lot of negative vibes out in the universe that caused her to be drawn to such awful people. The world consistently sent her one awful creature after another. It was getting old. It also made her want to stop trusting people all together. Caius seemed to share in that mentality but maybe he was just world weary since he has lived as long as he has. She didn't want to believe she was the only _genuinely_ kind person left on the planet. There had to be someone out there that was loving and selfless that didn't have a hidden agenda. Well…if she became immortal, she'd have all the opportunities in the world to search for some of those good spirited people. The idea of it comforted her.

When her cellphone rang, she truly thought it would be Bella, calling to either command her to go back to the Cullen house or to beg her to reconsider her demands. When she saw Marcus' name appear on her screen, her heart lifted. Any time she went too long without speaking to one of them, she felt a little guilty. She hadn't been in a real, substantial relationship before, let alone one like _this_. So she didn't know if it would look like she favored one over the others if she gave too much of her attention to them.

"Hello, Marcus." Eva smiled. She tried to hold in her sigh of discontent but it escaped her despite. It was both a relief and worrisome to speak to him. She knew her mind. It _loved_ to torment her. Now she would sit and fixate on the whole Cullens fiasco for the rest of the week if she didn't find a way to resolve it. Hell, she'd probably worry about it afterward too. So that meant mentioning it Marcus. Which also meant having to try and resolve this without having her kings storm in with guns blazing. Metaphorically of course.

"Hello, dearest. Are you still with Carlisle?"

"No, I'm home now."

"How did your morning with them fair? Pleasant I hope." Marcus asked in an upbeat tone and Eva knew if she wasn't comforted, assured or assisted soon her brain would melt out of her ears! The moment of truth. She just couldn't keep quiet about this frustrating and heartbreaking discovery. But how to start?

"I don't think we can count on the Cullens protecting me anymore. I've discovered that we do have something in common after all. It's our mutual hatred for each other." It was the truth and she was still venting without having to worry about murder. So she supposed it was a good route to go.

"Well, that doesn't sound preferable. Did something upset the tranquility between the two of you?"

"You could say that but…honestly I don't wish to go into great detail about it, my king. I'd rather Aro see everything with his own eyes but I _will_ say that I have no intention of being around any of them anymore. They don't have my best interests in mind. They want only to further their own ends."

"Mmh, I worried something like this would come up but I didn't expect it so soon. Now, I'm afraid we have little options to accommodate this turn of events. We cannot leave Volterra for very long. It will welcome our enemies to attack and if any lawbreakers are brought to us while we aren't there to enforce justice; chaos will ensue. So I will give you a choice, my darling. You can either allow one of our guard members to remain with you at all times after we see to it that they make it over to you or we can get you on a flight back to Volterra so that we can tend to you ourselves. I know this may seem extreme Eva dearest but we cannot risk you coming across any form of danger. If the Cullens no longer care to abide by our rules that also makes _them_ a threat unless you are unwilling to elaborate further. However, if you think they are breaking the law; please tell me. That means we _have_ to journey to Forks to tend to the matter. I can forgo this if _you_ are the one refusing their protection but if they washed their hands of you completely, that also means we have arrive sooner than expected."

"Sorry…" Eva sighed. Even silence seemed to be the wrong decision. "I just…I'm upset by what happened and I'm afraid I could make it out to be more than what it is right now since I haven't been able to keep my temper in check." She started to pace the living room anxiously as they spoke and eventually she ended up back in the kitchen.

"Please don't fret, dearest. I completely understand your choice. There are somethings even the sharpest of tongues have difficulty explaining. I am concerned of course but I know you are wise and that you'd tell me if you thought you were in any immediate danger. Just promise me that if anything changes, you will alert us immediately. But I do need to know which option you find the most suitable. You're safety is our first priority."

"I will tell you if something else happens. I…I want to _try_ to handle things on my own. I don't want to run to any of you three any time I'm in trouble. I want to stand on my own just as easily as I stand with you." Eva explained to both him and to herself. To hear her rationalize her feelings and emotions aloud helped her validate her choice. She wasn't trying to keep secrets or play any games. She just wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. Something so simple yet something so many people believed she was incapable of. She had strong men in her life now. But it was her time to be strong.

"I know you are capable of many great things, Eva. We know how strong you are. At the same time, you need to remember that protecting you is what we are here for. Taking care of you will _never _be a burden nor should it be perceived as a weakness. If it comforts you, just think of it as a way to fulfil our existence. I believe caring for you will be the greatest thing any of us could do with our immortality." Marcus chuckled and Eva smiled widely. It would be easier to just let them know what had happened but she didn't want to make everything about her word versus the Cullens. Even if they tried _not_ to be; the kings would be bias which could make them look bad if any of the veggie vamps decided to point their finger in accusation of favoritism. She wouldn't risk tarnishing their name, she knew it meant a lot to them. Once Aro saw what happened for himself they could determine what to do from there _without _her angry testament.

"I appreciate that but-"

Eva stopped midsentence when she once more caught something out of the corner of her eye from behind the glass screen door. Just like before, when she looked to find the source of movement; she saw a vampire waiting for her. Only this time the blond vampire standing in her backyard harbored breathtaking amber eyes instead of the reigning gold.

"I have to go for now Marcus, but I'll let you know my decision soon, I promise." Eva said with her eyes remaining on Jasper. She really needed to figure out some kind of combat moves to counter these vamps if they did decide to attack her. Like kung fu, karate…or a handgun.

"You're not currently in distress are you?" Marcus asked worriedly and Eva felt guilty. They really were worried now, weren't they?

"No, no, nothing like that." Eva said assuredly, keeping her voice calm. "I just gotta take a few moments to gather myself and figure out what to do. That's all."

They said their goodbyes and Eva shoved her cellphone back into her pocket then marched towards the screen door. She pushed the door open with an unneeded force in her anger but she stayed on the patio. Not daring to get too close to him.

"Get the hell out of my backyard!" Eva demanded while gesturing with her right hand towards the driveway. She didn't want to see a single _Cullen_ for the rest of the day if not the rest of her life! She had _nothing_ to say to them!

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss." His accent was somehow charming even though it normally irked Eva anytime she heard a southern drawl. Yet there was still a refinement there that he seemed to put forth a lot of effort to retain.

"Get. Out." Eva repeated. How could she listen to any representative of that group when she already knew that they had tried to manipulate her? She wasn't falling for it.

"Please, let us talk about this like rational adults." Jasper said calmly with his arms extended as if to make him less threatening but Eva was still too irritated to listen. The audacity to come to her home!

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm not going to convince the kings to give Bella more time. End of discussion."

"And that's just fine." Jasper replied and the soothing feeling she had previously when she was at the Cullens home came back to her which made a light bulb go off in her head. _He _was controlling her feelings, her emotions. He must have had a gift too. But why comfort her and not make her fearful or obedient if that were so? He took very cautious and very slow steps towards her which made her leery but she stayed where she was. She wouldn't retreat this time.

"I'm not asking you to discuss anything with your mates. Truth be told, the Volturi's rulings are rarely altered anyway. Even though they care deeply for you, it wouldn't surprise me if they _still_ denied your request because of the political position it puts them in. A point I brought up before you overheard the rest. As you can see, leniency from such a powerful force tends to be taken for granted." He stopped when he was a few feet from her which she appreciated. She also noticed that he was wearing a simple white shirt and pair of blue jeans which made her feel more at ease. Sadly it was similar to the way she dressed save her shirts hugged her curves where his was just flat. When she wasn't specifically wearing baggy clothes that is.

"Instead, I am doing what the rest of my coven refuses to do and that's protect you. I know I am just one man but I promise you; I have been in plenty of battles in my time. Especially against my own kind. I can hold off at least half a dozen from getting to you if you were discovered. Since it is known that this region is _our _territory, I don't see any more than that coming here. I am more than sufficient for the job."

Eva stared at him and tried to find the _lie_ in his words. His small half-smile and somewhat apologetic stance made her remember something. Something that made her feel a little guilty for snapping at him on sight.

"You were the only one that defended me and looked for alternatives that _weren't_ ruining my life while your family plotted against me. Why?" It still sounded defensive but how can she trust anyone anymore? She watched him like a hawk, just waiting for him to crack after his possibly rehearsed speech. Jasper sighed and that smile brightened which made it difficult for Eva to hold onto her hatred. He seemed so…_kind_…

"To be genuine with you milady, I am unsure. The moment you stepped into the house I _felt_ your presence and I've been…drawn to you since. I'm an empath, Eva. I can feel and alter the emotions of the people around me. I was _floored _by the amount of pain, misery and self-hatred that I felt coming from you." Jasper said softly and Eva looked away from him. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight. No matter how she tried to hide it…did everyone fucking know?!

"I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to pry." Jasper added quickly which baffled Eva enough to turn her attention back to him. "I just strongly believe that whatever it is you have gone through…is _enough_. I want to spare you as much hardship as possible. I'm here to protect you if you will have me, Eva."

Eva sighed and walked over to the green painted and glass patio table and took a seat, forgoing the set of chairs altogether. It gave her a bit more height while she was sitting, so she preferred that small amount of extra confidence it provided her. Jasper followed her and sat at one of the patio chairs, patiently waiting for her to speak. She stared at the tree-line as she tried to calm her thoughts. She probably shouldn't trust him but she did. It was just an intuition thing.

"You know, there were countless nights I prayed for someone, anyone, to rush in and save me. To protect me. Now…I am surrounded by people who are fully capable of answering that prayer. Only now that I am an adult, I want only to be able to protect _myself. _It's bittersweet. As are most things in my life."

"Don't look at it that way. You are protected simply because no human could fight against a vampire. Our strength, our bodies alone are _designed_ to prey on humans. Once you become one of us you will have that same power. And don't be offended if your mates are protective or territorial. It's in their nature. Consider it their life purpose. For the male's afflicted with the mating bond especially. It's what they were made to do. They have also been around longer than most of our kind. They can teach you how to defend yourself properly when the time is right." Jasper smiled and Eva bought his act if there was one.

"Your...bodies are designed against humans? What do you mean by that?" Eva asked. The way he worded it made her wonder since he specifically said they were abnormally strong first, so how did their bodies come into play?

"Our exterior is as strong as diamonds. Nothing aside from other supernatural creatures can hurt us. Nothing can break past our skin." Jasper explained. She could tell there was more he wished to say but he stopped himself. Since Jasper had been so considerate of her, she didn't press the matter.

"What happens now?" Eva asked, wondering what the southern vampire could have had in mind.

"I'll have to keep close to you but when you're at your home I can find a decent vantage point in the trees to watch over the house. Alice saw the chance of the Volturi guards coming to well, guard you but I'd rather avoid that. There are many obstacles that could come from it that I'd like to avoid."

"Like what?"

"Well, there is a part of Forks you have yet to be introduced to. We have a group of shape-shifters that can take the form of giant wolves; they are our natural enemies. The only reason we are at peace is because Carlisle explained to the original tribe's founders that we feed from animals and not humans. The Volturi do not. If they feed from a single human here we could have a bigger problem on our hands and I highly doubt the guard will abide by this simply because I asked nicely. Not when they know you, their Queen is upset with us. Jacob could be recruited to watch over you as well, so that's an option."

"Jacob? Bella's friend?" Bella also knew one of these shape-shifter guys? Was this town real or just something out of a frickin' fairytale?! Or horror novel in some cases.

"Yes, he's a strong member of the pack and if vampires are your main enemy then he could assist in protecting you. They feed on vampires." Dog eat dog world sure had an entirely different meaning now.

"I could ask them to refrain from feeding on anyone in town if that helps?"

"You could. The choice is completely up to you. I would rather represent my family on my own so that we still fulfilled the Volturi's orders. If they are forced to bring their guard here, I fear the punishment for it will be severe but not exactly something we don't deserve. I hate that you saw them in this light, Eva. They are normally so reasonable but now everything seems to revolve around just a couple members of our family." Damn. He seemed truly mournful for this.

"Okay…if you promise me…that you're not trying to deceive me and that you will protect me, I'll stay here and tell my mates that it was a misunderstanding that's being handled." Eva concluded.

"I promise." Jasper smiled. He tilted his head slightly as if admiring something about her which Eva then assumed her hair as a mess or something was on her face. It just couldn't be something flattering. "I don't see it."

"See what?" Eva asked and she felt completely at ease talking with him. Not because of his power but…because she felt like she was talking to an old friend. Nothing about him seemed to standout anymore to her. Not his beauty, his eyes, his accent; nothing. It just felt like they had known each other for years and they were catching up on each other's lives over a cup of coffee. Ohhh coffee! She contemplated quickly if it would be rude or not to run back inside and grab her cup before he started speaking again.

"Edward claims that there is a darkness in you that could rival any of your mates'. Alice thinks you're dangerous. I don't see it. Someone so willing to forgive after they witnessed people attempt to destroy their life speaks volumes to me."

"Wrong, I forgive _you _because you didn't involve yourself in their plotting. The rest of your family can go rot for all I care." Eva said firmly but to her surprise, Jasper's lips made that half-smile again. "Especially that Rosalie chick, she hated me from the moment she laid eyes on me."

"She's jealous of you." Jasper elaborated. Well that was _new_. "She has built herself up over the centuries and has been regarded as the 'most beautiful woman in the world.' Seeing your beauty as a human; she knows you could excel her once you're one of us. She isn't fond of the idea."

"Does she need contacts?" Eva asked with the roll of her eyes. She was wearing and oversized plaid jacket, hadn't made her hair nor had anything other than mascara on; as usual. As much as she loathed the Barbie girl, Eva knew that she was a thousand times more beautiful than she was. They weren't even in the same league from what Eva could see. "Even if she believes that to be so, it's awful shallow."

"That's Rosalie. I love her as a sister but there are many unappealing qualities to her but I'll leave it that. She's complicated."

Well, at least she had pride in herself. Eva admired that. The only times she had the same level of confidence was when she _snapped_ like she did earlier today and in all honesty she didn't exactly think _clearly _during those times.

"I should speak with my mates now, Jasper. I don't plan on leaving the house again today but if I do I'll….signal you or something." Eva said a little nervously. It was odd to think that the guy was just going to be standing outside her house at all times; watching her. Jasper seemed to pick up on her wariness and chuckled.

"Trust me, milady I have been ordered to do much worse. Watching over you will be a reprieve and it allows me to believe that I am doing something useful with my existence. And if you do decide to leave, just walk outside and inform me. If you speak just above your normal speaking volume I will hear you. Luckily for me, my senses don't need a _tune up_. We actually do have extraordinary hearing but I think the others were too busy orchestrating their grand plan to pick up on your heartbeat and shallow breathes outside the window." Jasper smirked but before she could ask him anything else, he disappeared. Did he know she was there the whole time but didn't say a word? Maybe she would never know. Even though he was out of sight; Eva knew he was close. How they managed to move that quickly without detection was something Eva doubted she would ever fully fathom. With a small smile on her face she went back inside.

She decided to go to her bedroom in case Bella or Charlie came home unexpectedly. After she sat on her bed and pulled off her jacket; she found Marcus' name in her list of contacts. As she listened to her phone dial the crazy string of numbers, a horrible thought came to her mind…god, her phone bill was going to be through the roof this month!

"Hello, darling. Is everything okay?" Marcus asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry for rushing off the phone the way I did. Basically what happened between myself and the Cullens was an unfortunate misunderstanding that was unflattering to both them and myself. While I'm still not on the best of terms with a majority of them; I found one to be trustworthy. Even when I wanted nothing to do with the Cullens, one of them came to me and apologized for everything that went down regardless. They still plan on abiding by your ruling and are willing to protect me." Eva explained as eloquently as possible.

"I won't question your intuition my love, but I do worry over you. We may still decide to depart a day or so early so we can be with you sooner. You don't have to be with us in that time if you don't wish to be but I think it would put our minds at ease."

"If that's what you want to do. It would be nice to see you sooner." Eva smiled. It really would be. Aside from feeling all but indestructible with them around, she actually missed the fulfilling and sweet comfort of their presence. It would seem a lot less awkward getting to know them in person instead of over the phone too. Or messenger in some cases.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Whatever it was that transpired between you and Carlisle's coven I sincerely hope they didn't upset you too greatly. It would hurt this old heart to know that we trusted the wrong people to watch over you." He was so sweet and attentive. She wondered if he had always be that way or if it was something he started for her sake.

"Marcus…tell me something about yourself." Eva said after he finished speaking. It was a little random but after he was always so caring and polite, she really wanted to know. She wanted to know more about him.

"What is it you wish to know?" Marcus asked sweetly and Eva knew this was the time to ask something rich and substantial about one of the men she was bound to for eternity! She had to make this good!

"What's your favorite color?" _Really?_ Eva damned herself to some lonely corner of oblivion. Was she _this_ socially stupid? She sincerely was very intelligent but her mouth just didn't cooperate with her mind was all…

"Green." Marcus answered simply and she could swear that she _heard_ his smile once again. He seemed to exude a warmth so powerful it reached her across countries and somehow seeped through her cheap, scratched up cellphone. "I do prefer a clover green in comparison to the lighter shades. It's one of the many reasons I adore your eyes so much, my love. I have never seen so many shades of green and gold in one pair of eyes before. I sincerely regret that they will change their color when you are turned but I am certain that they will never lose their loveliness."

It was strange hearing him say that with such sincerity. When Eva looked into a mirror, she saw that the color brown mostly dominated her eyes. Unless she was in a bad mood then the green was more visible, or of course if she wore green or there was a lot of green the background. Then her eyes popped and looked more green then brown. Though she did enjoy her little gold specks hidden inside. You know, it was probably the only feature she genuinely enjoyed about herself.

"Thank you, Marcus. Hazel eyes are a dime a dozen though, sweetheart. Their nothing special."

"Dearest one, I assure you that _nothing _about you is common. Once you are blessed with the sight we possess you will see things human eyes can't pick up. You'd be surprised at how beautiful you really are if you could only see what we do." Marcus said kindly.

"Sorry for all the mundane questions I just feel like…I feel like all the detailed, important conversations should be saved for when we're face to face but I do want to get to know you." Eva blurted out in a hurry. She wanted to bond with them but it was difficult when she was so far away. When she left Volterra she wasn't even sure if she _wanted _to be their mate. Now she not only wanted it but she wanted to be…good at it.

"You must learn to stop apologizing, Eva. You have yet to do anything to upset me. I actually like getting to know you through the simple icebreaker questions. It makes me feel…young. Much like those fools in love stories that fall head over heels so easily. They are so desperate to impress their crush, they'd use every overdone and tacky trick in the book to gain their affection. I'd mock them if I currently wasn't such a fool myself." She _heard_ his damn lips stretch into a loving smile once again and she felt her heart ache. She wanted to _see _it. All three of the kings may have been her mate but they gave off completely different vibes than each other. From what she gathered of Marcus, she guessed that he was a hopeless romantic and she _loved _it.

"It's hard to think of you as anything other than _young._ You look like someone that could've sat behind me in Algebra class." Eva smirked and blushed a little. By that she meant 'the ridiculously hot guy in class that I would have fantasied about but never spoke to.'

"You're not the first to make that assumption. Even when you get to be my age it is still easy to forget how deceiving looks can be." Marcus said and Eva was glad he didn't sound offended by her bluntness. His tone changed to a much deeper one as he chuckled which gave Eva butterflies. "I do like the picture you paint, dearest. I don't think they'd have kept us in the same classroom for very long, however. Lest the teacher and students wished to learn a lesson in passion and desire."

Eva felt her cheeks getting red and her temperature rise to what was probably a dangerous level. Damn he was smooth. She'd have said something like _'I'd try to make out with you by the lockers'_. She should come up with something just as enticing but then she remembered that she was a virgin clutz; so she wasn't too hopeful that she could keep up with him.

"You'd have made me want to show up for class at least. And I'm sure we'd just pick up where we left off in detention anyway. I hear the teacher left for smoke breaks every hour and slept, so we'd just have to get in trouble all the time then we'd be set." Eva chuckled and Marcus returned it with the same enthusiasm. It was refreshing.

Luckily for her, she heard the front door slam shut which gave her the excuse she needed to get off the phone quickly but politely; saying that her uncle had come home. She wanted to talk to him more but if that conversation had continued on that path, Eva would have had no clue what to say next. She was enjoying herself and it felt nice to be desired, it felt very nice but…after kissing; she was clueless. It was actually embarrassing how clueless she was. Of course she wasn't exactly uneducated; she had read stories that involved graphic descriptions of sex, she had seen it in the movies, and knew all the basics. Just applying the theory to real life…made her nervous. She'd have to break out of her shy comfort zone if she ever wanted to actually enjoy such affection and pleasures from her kings. If she was too stand offish, they may just wait around for her to make a move. Which would happen sometime in the next century or so knowing her shyness.

Eva sighed and placed her phone on her dresser, contemplating who had come home. The door slammed rather loudly so Eva wondered if it was Charlie at all or—

Her bedroom door slug open and in stomped a pissed off looking Bella. Eva remained stayed put on her bed calmly but narrowed her eyes at her. Damn it…she had _just _started feeling back to her normal self too.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella screamed at her and Eva remained seated. She said a few calming mantras in her head so that she didn't reach _that_ level of anger again. She didn't like herself when she got that way and whether she liked it or not Bella was family. She'd be as patient as she could be.

"You _embarrassed_ me! You just waltz in the living room and begin barking orders like your boss or something! Having kings as mates get to your head?!" Bella mocked snidely.

"No, hearing people who act friendly to my face yet plot behind my back got to my head." Eva said softly but her eyes were shooting daggers at Bella. She had better calm down soon or else Eva might reach her level of infuriation despite how she tried to stay in control. That wouldn't be good for either of them.

"What else can they do when you're infatuated with bloodthirsty monsters?!" Bella argued.

"Watch it," Eva warned with a serious tone that gave herself chills. She had a thousand and one negative things to say about Edward but she kept her mouth shut…_mostly_ about it. At least to Bella. She should be given the same respect. "Besides, you _want _to become a vampire and you and Edward are supposedly mates. Isn't this your happily ever after? An eternity with him?"

"It will do me no good if he's depressed the entire course of our existence! All he wants is for me to graduate school and he wants to marry me properly before I become a vampire. Both of these things are noble requests that aren't a lot to ask for! If I am a vampire at the end of this week he will think he robbed me of not only my soul but my youth too! If you will not cooperate; we had to come up with something else! It's not like I am _never _going to become a vampire, why do I have to do it on the Volturi's time frame?!" She was becoming hysterical but Eva was beginning not to care. It was these hissy fits that probably got her whatever she wanted. She wasn't going to follow that trend.

"Because, your brilliant boyfriend _broke the law_. They have no reason to believe that you will be turned so they are _guaranteeing_ that it happens. They know Edward doesn't what you to change, so they could have killed you instead. Act a little grateful." Eva said angrily.

"_You _get to become a vampire any time you want, it's not fair!" Bella screamed and slammed both of her fists down to her sides like she was really throwing a childish temper tantrum.

"Yes, because they have every intention of turning me and they didn't leave me alone for months without a word, while knowing that I had the potential to spill their secret! It's a completely different case."

"Why did you have to do this? You have literally ruined my life Eva, I hope you're happy!" She stormed off into the living room but Eva chased after her. _She _hadn't done anything, dammit!

"Why did I _what_?" Eva called after her and Bella swung around dramatically and glared at her.

"_I_ was the special one! _I'm _the one that was born to be a vampire! Then you came in and _wrecked _everything!" Bella yelled and Eva's jaw dropped. Really…that was her overall problem with her?

"Bella, I'm not trying to…steal your spotlight or anything and no one said you weren't special. I didn't _ask _for any of this. I just-"

"You just _had_ to come to Forks! You didn't have a friend you could stay with in Florida? Oh wait, that's right—you have no friends! No one likes you 'cause you're too busy boohooing about your life just because your stepdad smacked you a few times! Too many people back home know your story so you had to come _here_ to get sympathy?!" Bella shouted and Eva lost all the grip she had over her emotions. She didn't even try to regain it. Trying to get sympathy…_Bitch wait!_

"You are a self-absorbed, pathetic, whiny little bitch, Bella! How fucking dare you! I didn't ask for attention from a_nyone_. Like you said, no one here even knows I exist, so how could I be fishing for sympathy or attention!" It was quite the opposite and if Bella took the time to get reacquainted with her she would know that.

"You do it all the time with Charlie, that's why he spends so much time with you 'cause he thinks you'll throw yourself off a bridge otherwise!" Bella said mockingly.

"He spends time with me because I actually _want _to spend time with him! You're too busy being up you're boyfriends ass to remember anyone else in your life! Even when he wasn't here you _moped _over losing him!" Eva yelled back and Bella moved so close to her their noses almost touched so she could yell in her face. Eva didn't like that closeness and it was giving her some unwanted flashbacks.

"Don't you dare talk about him! I love Edward! He's a good man unlike the filth you're tied to!"

"Bella. Get. Out. Of. My. Face!" Eva said through her teeth. She was so mad she couldn't see straight and the last thing she needed was Bella being this close to her.

"Why, what are you going to do, cry some more?! Listen to me! Don't talk about my mate and go apologize to Carlisle and everyone else for being such an entitled bitch! You have to fix this or else you're going to screw up my relationship with the only person that matters! I'm not losing him for you or for anyone!" Bella argued and before Eva realized it, her back had hit the wall outside her room. So hard it made a framed picture fall off its nail and hit the floor. Bella had pushed her. She…once again, resorted to violence to get what she wanted because she assumed it would work with Eva because she was used to being pushed around.

Eva regained her composure and completely ignored the dull ache that ran up her spine. She had had enough. Nothing mattered anymore. Not that she was family, not that she was upset, nothing. Bella had crossed the line of no return and Eva wasn't going to tolerate her unforgivable behavior any longer! She felt herself racing towards Bella with quick, precise steps and with everything she had in her, she _punched _Bella clean across her jaw! Not slapped, not pushed, but fully decked her in the face! Bella hit the floor and held her cheek in disbelief, her eyes watering from the pain. Eva had never hit anyone before…but it seemed well overdue.

"You got anything else to say?" Eva asked calmly as she towered over Bella, her fist still balled at her side.

"You hit me…" Bella said softly as if it was an impossibility. She looked at her hand after she touched her lip to see the fresh stain of blood on her fingertips and her eyes widened.

"Yeah, and you assaulted me first. I am _done _with you Bella. I'm not apologizing to _anyone_ for a damn thing! If you _touch _me again, you'll get much worse. You don't get to treat people like that, especially your own family! Now you're not going _anywhere _for the rest of the day, you're going to stay here and greet your father when he gets home and we'll act like we're still a family for his sake tonight. If you had come to me and actually _talked _to me instead of screaming at me; I may have tried to help. But you decided to yell and push me to get your way. Now you don't get anything." Eva said calmly. She watched Bella slowly rise to her feet with hawk-like eyes, preparing herself if she tried to take a swing back at her. But she didn't. Seemed Bella could dish it out but not take it.

"I didn't mean to-" Bella began but Eva wouldn't hear it.

"I don't care. I never imagined that I would hurt you in anyway but then again, I never imagined you would hurt me either. I can take your foul words but I'm not going to take your abuse. I mean, are you really _this _stupid? Aro's going to see this whether I want him to or not. After the way he reacted to you slapping me and you swore you wouldn't do anything like that again—you're going to be lucky to _see _immortality let alone worry about the timing. Now stay away from me until Charlie gets home and if you leave before that—I won't wait for the kings arrive at the end of the week for them to know what's really going on."

She watched Bella sniffle then begrudgingly go to her bedroom and close the door. Instinct told her to walk to the kitchen to check the back screen door and sure enough, standing outside the patio was Jasper. His hands were shoved into his pockets with an intense look on his face but she knew without asking that he wasn't frustrated with _her. _He was there to protect her if she needed him. It was an amazing thing to have but an even better one to know that she didn't need him after all. She nodded her head and he mimicked her movement before disappearing back to wherever it was he stayed while watching over her. She grabbed her papers from the kitchen counter to hide it from Charlie another day. After a horrible morning she didn't want to deal with anymore hardship. Eva waited until she was in her own room with the door closed before she cursed under her breath and rubbed her reddened knuckles. As liberating as that felt; punching someone was a new experience to her and she wasn't used to the setback of hurting her knuckles in the process. At least she could form a fist properly and punch hard enough to get whiny bitches off her back.

Eva laid down on her bed, her blonde curls spilling out over her bedsheet messily but she didn't care. She huffed and waited for the inevitable guilt to hit her but it never came. She wasn't a violent person and always assumed she'd be strongly against it since she witnessed it all her life. But after Bella kept treating her so cruelly and continued to assault her; she saw no other alternative to get her to listen or to leave her alone. Maybe such actions were _necessary_ sometimes. The difference being that she never deserved the abuse she withstood and she was more or less defending herself. Eva still didn't like herself when she was enraged but she didn't feel shame for it this time. She didn't know how the kings would react after they found out about the Cullens' scheming or her and Bella's little squabble but she assumed it wouldn't be good. She didn't even know if she _wanted _to try and save them now.

Eva decided to conduct an experiment…to see how well her kings could adapt to technology. Since Aro and her had already spoken on her messenger and he played the occasional video game; she guessed he would be the first to catch on to what _texting_ was. Surely they has texted someone before at least once in modern times…right? She sent him a brief message saying that she was exhausted and wouldn't be in the mood to speak over the phone but they were all free to text her if they wanted to check on her. Really, it was the best way to get ahold of her. It also made her less awkward.

About ten minutes later she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she was pleasantly greeted with a text message in response. She should put more faith in her mates, it wasn't _that _difficult to figure out after all.

_Why are you so exhausted before noon? Marcus mentioned that you had a small dispute with the Cullens. Are you okay? _Aro's text message read and Eva thought up a way to cleverly distract him from this grim topic. Texting and speaking on messenger really benefited her because she had time to gather her thoughts and not blurt out whatever came to her mind.

_Did he mention it or did you find out the "Aro way." _She texted back with a smile. While it took him much longer to reply then it took her, he seemed to keep up with the rhythm of it.

_In truth, his hand did touch mine when I handed him a book but he did elaborate from his perspective afterwards. So both. The Aro way, I rather like that terminology actually. _

_ I'm fine but you'll see everything when you get here. Jasper has volunteered to protect me and he seems confident that he can do the job on his own. He's been really nice to me. Maybe the others will come around, we still have plenty of time. _

_ Perhaps. Just be on your guard, dearest one. Trust your intuition. If any of them give you any reason to mistrust them then call me immediately. Having you so far away from us has been rather troubling._

They continued to text back and forth for a few hours but Eva took what he had to say to heart. Now that she had clocked Edward's beloved in the face he could become vengeful. She didn't know if he was the type or not to retaliate but apparently when someone hurt or threatened a vampire's mate; everything changed. She was sure Bella and Edward were no different.

Dinner was a little…tense. Both she and Bella acted as though nothing was amiss between them for Charlie but any time he turned his back Bella would send her an evil glare which she graciously returned. They ended up eating pulled BBQ pork sandwiches that Charlie had made and box macaroni and cheese but it was good! Like he said, nothing fancy but it was still nice and Eva's mother sure as hell had never _truly _cooked so she had gotten used to the _Velveeta _brand. It was also refreshing to see Charlie laugh and smile so much as they talked about nonsense. He didn't even drink a single beer which did wonders for Eva because she did ever so loathe the smell.

After they were done Bella explained that Edward and his family had returned to Forks and that she was going to visit them. Eva scowled but didn't interrupt her. She thought she had told her to stay put! Then again dinner was over and she didn't want a thing to do with her, so why not? They could all have a 'We hate Eva' party at their house while she stayed home and avoided the whole drama. Charlie didn't seem too thrilled to hear that Edward was back but he let her go too. So while Bella left to be with her forever seventeen lover, she washed the dishes and went to bed. Texting all three of her mates a goodnight before begrudgingly falling asleep. Eva had experienced a lot of 'firsts' this week and she wasn't sure if they were good things or not.

**Day Three**: **Part one**

Eva was woken up _very_ early in the morning by the sound of her cellphone ringing. Eva grunted and her initial reaction was to instantly hit her 'ignore' button and go back to sleep but she knew it could be one of her kings. With her eyes squinted she read Caius' name on her screen then noted that it was 6:00 in the morning. Eh…not his fault. She was normally awake during this time. Or what was more likely was that he had no idea how early it was for her or he had lost track of time.

"Hello…" she said groggily and sat up in her bed. Well she was a night owl at heart, may as well start her day…again. Her grumpy mood vanished once she heard Caius' excited voice.

"Darling, I've done it!" He said enthusiastically but…Eva had no clue what he was talking about.

"You've done what, babe?" Eva shivered at the sound of her own voice. Since she was still waking up it sounded like a cross between a prepubescent boy and the old lady at her old dry cleaners that smoked four packs of cigarettes a day and used to call her 'Dollface' any time she saw her.

"I've finally made my masterpiece! I at last feel like I captured your beauty perfectly! Oh, I cannot wait for you to see it! It's only a portrait currently but I plan on working on a full body version soon." Caius explained proudly and Eva grinned. He was _that _excited that he had painted a portrait of her?

"Aren't you sweet?" Eva mumbled in her half asleep state. Now she was very curious. She wanted to see how Caius painted, what his style was like. And yes she was a little curious to see what Caius' image of her was in his head. How he saw her through his vampiric eyes. Marcus said it was completely different than what she saw, so was it true?

"Can you show me?" She asked to match his enthusiasm. She couldn't wait.

"I can when you're home."

Eva was such blushing idiot! When he said _home_ she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She even felt tears swelling in her eyes. They had referenced it before but it really _hit_ her. Even as she was growing up she didn't feel like she had a _home. _Would she have that stability, safety and loving atmosphere now? The very concept made all the bad she had experienced from the previous day wash away. She was so thankful to have that week away from them before…now it felt like a prison sentence.

"It's okay babe, you can show me right now if you…know how to use MSN messenger." Eva said smiling.

"You…want me to send the portrait with a messenger? Well that would still takes days my love, even my kind has its limitations." Caius said in a confused tone and Eva couldn't help but giggle at him. She went on to explain that he should find Aro and ask him about it which seemed suitable to him then they got off the phone.

Assuming it would take him a little while to get it set up, Eva rushed to the bathroom as quietly as possible and splashed some cold water on her face from the running facet to wake herself up more. She wasn't going to fall asleep on one of her mates again! After she brushed her teeth, she checked under the sink to see that she had left her makeup bag inside then thanked the stars that luck was back on her side. Now, she had the chance to do it all! Maybe make herself look a little pretty, like the first time they met her. She was doing it in a rush though but it would have to do.

She blended her foundation, put a gold shimmering eyeshadow on and black eyeliner as well as mascara. After she applied her powder she tried desperately to figure out what to do with her hair but it seemed hopeless. She didn't have time for much else so…au naturale it is! She rushed back to her room and did her little setup on her dresser with her laptop as she had with Aro then signed into messenger once everything was in place. The annoying little 'ding' sound told her that she already had a request so she added him right away but it was amusing to see that his name was literally just Caius and his email provider. Her mates all had unique names and it was a little neat, save for Marcus which was kind of common but it was better than the ten thousand "Mark's" she knew.

Eva sent him a webcam request which he accepted and before she knew it she was greeted with her handsome mates'…half naked body.

She blushed and was going to greet him but she got a little distracted. As she suspected, he was incredibly tone and muscular with the impressive 'six pack' abs. He was so pale but so perfect, it looked like he was sculpted by master artists from white marble. He reminded Eva of the statues that depicted the gods in Greece. He could easily resemble Apollo or maybe even Ares. You'd think his platinum hair and pale skin would make him look washed out but he was just…perfect. He really was. The lack of pigments in his body only made his crimson eyes more dominant; more enchanting. He had a few splashes of green and yellow paint on his chest from where he had been painting (apparently shirtless) and already he looked to be a work of art all on his own. Eva realized that she had went to speak but stopped so now her mouth was hanging open like a fool. She closed it but still remained silent.

"Can you see me, darling?" Caius smirked and Eva's blush brightened. He knew damn well that she could, hence her jaw-dropped expression. Okay, no big deal, she just had to recover and all would be well.

"Yeah…you?" Good job Eva…she applauded herself in her head.

"I'll be right back, amore." Caius winked and Eva exhaled. She really wasn't used to having such attractive men giving her the time of day so it was obvious she was still kind of shy. She'd get used to it but damn…if they could have just one relatable flaw that would be great! They were crafted by the gods while she was made by a stupid uterus! In less than a minute, Caius returned and pushed back in his computer chair so she could have a better view. Eva saw his background and assumed this was his office. Did all of the kings have offices…gee…they just exuded importance while she had to use a dresser as a desk.

He held up the canvas in his hands and Eva gasped. It didn't look like a painting at all…it looked like he was simply holding up a canvas sized photo he had printed out. Now Eva's style was more around the photorealism genre too but he blew her out of the water. Were it not for the texture that clearly showed it was paint he could pass it off for a photography piece instead of a painting. And good lord…she barely recognized herself yet there was no denying that it was her. He got every detail of her right, from the sporadic curls of her hair, to the cluster of freckles underneath her left eye. He packed in so much color in a wide variety, even her hair looked to have a hundred and one different shades and hues from yellows to golds. Her eyes could barely keep up with every detail of the painting and she could only _pray _that she could reach his level of talent one day. Her work looked like that of a kindergartner in comparison.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Caius asked sweetly.

"You're absolutely brilliant, Caius." Eva sighed. She still didn't quite see it. The girl in this portrait was _gorgeous_. Eva was plain and average. Was _this _really what he saw when she looked at her? "I love it. I can't believe you went to all that trouble but it's beautiful, love. It's better than beautiful, it's breathtaking. You have an insane amount of talent."

"I had to see you somehow." Caius replied rather shyly and moved so quickly, the webcam didn't pick up his speed as he placed the portrait on his wall behind him. The only reason Eva knew that, was because she now saw the painting in the background instead of in his hands.

"You see me now." Eva smiled and Caius smiled back at her.

"Yes, this invention is quite extraordinary. It's caused me to use my computer for the first time in months."

"I don't use my laptop that often either, save to answer emails occasionally."

"To see you is a pure delight, amore. I've missed you terribly. I…I don't mean for that to alarm you, I know that we've only know each other a short while but I have waited _so_ long to meet you. You've managed to top even my wildest of daydreams. You're gorgeous, you're kind and so very smart and wise beyond your years. You're my fantasy brought to life. I just…every time we hang up and I am forced to say goodbye to you I think of all the things I should have said, all the questions I wanted to ask. You could spend hours; days just talking to me and I would listen to every word. Lady Fate never treated me fairly but…to think such a corrupt and brutal man could be destined to have such an angel in his life; perhaps she was only trying to teach me a lesson in patience." Caius said softly to her and Eva could only look at him. He was showing her this shyness this _vulnerability _that the King of the vampire world wasn't known for. Now Eva felt a little…wrong. She should feel the same level of devotion as they did, shouldn't she? She felt kind of guilty that she didn't but she did feel more and more mesmerized by them with each passing day. This whole, screw logic go with what you feel philosophy seemed more and more tempting. Yet it was also terrifying. Giving up that small grip of control she had over her life is one of Eva's secret, dark and hellish fears.

"You don't have to worry about scaring me off, Caius. I don't plan on going anywhere. I may not feel what you do at the same intensity but I do like you a lot. I care about you. I mean, we have all the time in the world…right? Don't worry yourself, if you say anything too crazy-stalker like, I'll just put you back in check." Eva smirked. Caius grinned at her but it was hard for her to keep her eyes on his red ones when they so desperately wanted to explore his body again. Now she felt like some pervy old man that she used to see scour the beach at her home town, looking for the girls in bikinis. She may not have visited the beach often but she had to walk by it on the way to school and there she would find him. Coffee cup in hand and discreet sunglasses hiding his eyes. At least he had some class…Eva just gawked at her mates.

"I sure hope I don't end up scaring you. I am accustomed to the ways of war…not the ways of the heart. I find it difficult to speak from mine when I refrained from realizing my ancient body still harbored one for countless centuries."

Aww…damn himmmm…! It's like he wasn't even trying to make her swoon like a blushing school girl but he succeeded nonetheless. Though it did bring something to her mind. They had all mentioned being in previous relationships but they acted like they never really loved whoever their partners were. And that Rosalie bitch mentioned something about their former wives being locked in a tower…which didn't sound good. But how could she bring that up? _So hey, I heard you like to lock bitches in towers?!_

"Caius…I did hear something else concerning you three. Something about…your former lovers living in a tower…?" That was polite, right? His darkened expression made her nervous but not as much as his heavy sigh. Oh shit, it was true?!

"Seems the Cullens have pulled all the stops when it comes to tarnishing our name, didn't they?" Caius asked in his normal, gruff and deep tone but she wanted it to go back to the kinder one.

"I promised you I wouldn't lie to you beloved and I won't. Before you, over a thousand years ago; Marcus was married to a lovely vampire named Didyme. She was also Aro's sister and they met through him. It was almost shocking to learn that Didyme and Marcus weren't true mates because it was obvious to everyone who witnessed them that they were madly in love. Marcus would have done anything for her and he was almost annoyingly happy during their time together. Until…so abruptly, a vampire visited the Volturi castle and he and Didyme met. As you know, the mating bond allows a vampire to know their mate on sight. Due to Marcus' gift he had the misfortune of seeing that the woman he loved so dearly was meant for another. He let her go but the loss was hard for him to bear. Seeing how miserable Marcus was and that his will to live had dropped so significantly; was a wakeup call for Aro and myself." He paused to gather Eva's reaction but she could guess where this was going.

"We did love our wives and we feared for their safety. At the time we were at war with the several packs of werewolves and covens of our own kind often saw this particular moment in our history as the perfect opportunity to pick us apart. We lost several decent members of our guard amongst all that chaos. So, we thought the best course of action was to have them guarded in one of the safest areas of the castle until we got everything sorted out. Though even after the dust cleared and we were back on top; unthreatened…we kept them there in fear. We have a member of the guard with a particular talent that can give anyone a feeling of contentment; so they were never unhappy with the living arrangement. They did often join us in the castle for an extended period of time as well. But I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you my love, we were afraid to lose them. Even then we thought we'd never find our true mate so we wanted to hang onto the love we _did_ have. But all relationships for vampires that aren't with their true mates are simply ticking time bombs. They are destined to fail at one time or another. After a few centuries everything became so hollow…so…we let them live back in the castle where they remained for about a century until individually they asked us if they could search for their mates on their own. Their true ones. They wanted to find their happiness, so we let them. We parted on good terms and still see them from time to time. They luckily hold no resentment towards us because they still loved us during the time we kept them guarded in the tower. Pride does not follow the statement but we did what we could to keep them happy. All the way up until the end when we knew we'd be alone."

Eva didn't know what to think. It was good that he was honest with her and that he realized that what they had done had been a mistake. It could have been worse, she supposed. Her original image involved women being chained to a dungeon like place, unable to do a thing but wait for visits from their captors. At least they felt content even if it wasn't genuine and they didn't keep them there to this very day.

"If I acted like I wanted to leave, would you do the same to me?" Eva asked without realizing. That was the real deciding factor. She wouldn't judge them for their past. Everyone made mistakes and this one didn't necessarily hurt anyone. But Eva didn't like the idea of being manipulated. She had her fill of it already.

"Never." Caius said instantly. "All of that was so long ago, dearest. It was hard for us to believe that we could be lucky enough to have someone made for us after searching as long as we did. Even if you did want to leave us…we'd let you go too. If I knew for certain that you'd survive and you wouldn't be burdened with the outstanding pain vampires feel when we are away from our mates that is. That's the difference, amore. Everything…_everything _changes. Nothing else matters when you find your true mate except their happiness. I cannot even fathom a selfish desire or action when it comes to you."

"Wait, the outstanding pain of being away from your mate? What do you mean?" Eva asked in concern. Did he mean…?

"Once you are united with your mate, it's extremely rare that you can part from them for very long without feeling a decent amount of physical pain as well as emotional at the distance. Fortunately, since you're still human you're exempt from this condition." Caius smiled weakly and Eva felt herself fall into a pit of despair. She hadn't realized that they'd be in literal pain because she was gone.

"I'm hurting you?" She asked meekly.

"It's nothing we can't bear, amore. Don't worry yourself over it. We'd do it all over again."

Eva looked to her bare feet and frowned. They were in pain because of her. Sure, she was happy she had her time with her family—Charlie but did it have to come at such a cost? Was causing pain all she was good for now?

"Maybe you three should come to Forks sooner then."

"We won't rush you. We are true to our word until given reason not to be. Don't alter your plans on our account. Now that I am not overwhelmed with the joy it was to meet you, I can see that it was a lot to ask of you to remain with us when you have a life of your own. Now you can have a sense of closure and it's sincerely beneficial to have that before you become an immortal. I think most of us have a few 'should've, would've, could've's' on our list of regrets that pertain to our time as a mortal. I'm thankful that we can give you the opportunity to never have any of those doubts." Caius explained with a stronger and joyous smile. Eva still had no idea what to do. The kings were so considerate and kind to her which was something she didn't know how to handle. She naively thought the Cullens wouldn't betray her and that Bella had learned her lesson but look what happened. Honestly, she was scared. Was disaster waiting around the corner?

"What's on your mind?" Caius asked in a smooth tone that made Eva look back up the screen at him. She really was easy to read, huh?

"It's not that I doubt your sincerity, I just don't know how to take it. Most of the people who have come and gone in my life haven't been as kind and I just…don't know how to act, I don't know how to thank you properly." Eva blurted out in a massive jumble of words. She had said this a dozen times before this but she couldn't say it enough. She was conflicted. She felt like she had to validate why _she_ was the one destined with such influential and extraordinary men. Yet all she could do was smile and blush or quickly change the subject if they were speaking too nicely to her. It's all she knew how to do.

"No thanks is required, Eva. You've made us happier than you realize. One day you will understand that we _want _to be kind to you and the greatest payment we could ever receive is seeing you smile." Caius said and before Eva could gush over him, Caius laughed at himself and covered his face with his hand.

"By the gods—that was _corny_. It sounded better in my head." He chuckled and it instantly lightened the mood.

"Yeah, but it was sweet so you're forgiven." Eva smirked. "And I get your point. Thank you."

"Unfortunately, I have to tend to something briefly my love. Do you care to wait for me a few moments?"

"No, I don't mind to wait. I'm nice and awake." Eva smiled. He told her he'd be back soon and Eva relaxed a bit. Sleep was for the weak, she'd sleep on the flight to Italy or something. That was like ten hours, right? More than enough time to make up for the sleep she lost. While Caius was away, she minimized her messenger and opened her email to see that Chloe had replied to her. She didn't open the email, more stared at it. Was there any point to keep their friendship going? She couldn't see her again. Then again just an email back and forth relationship couldn't be too harmful. It wasn't Chloe's fault, most people were apologetic when they found out about her silent struggles. At least she showed that she cared. It was more than she could say about her own cousin.

As she went to reply to her email she noticed a patch of her white and black flannel jacket had her golden eyeshadow smeared all over it. _Damn it!_ Could she _not_ look like a slob for one day or was it just not in the cards?

She pulled her headphones out of her ears and began to unbutton her jacket then tossed it to her clothes hamper in frustration. Every time she tried to look presentable, it just didn't work. It felt nice for a while since Eva overheated easily and when she had gotten ready for bed she had removed her undershirt and bra; deciding to sleep only in the jacket since she normally slept in something oversized for comfort. She rarely wore a bra when she slept even though a friend _insisted _that if she didn't, her breasts would sag. Eva took a moment to examine herself and she didn't think her breasts were in bad shape. She was barely a C cup in size but she didn't necessarily hate that fact even though she knew the bigger breasted women were the ones guys drooled over. She never gave much thought to her body at all really but now that she was in a serious relationship…she wondered. Was she still appealing? She hoped so.

She gently rubbed her thumb over her left breast and felt the silky soft skin there. That had to be pleasant for them, so she had that going for her. They'd _have _to see her naked at some point, so she should prepare herself for their thoughts on her body. Then again…that meant they would have to see her scars at some point too. Could you be intimate with someone while keeping your clothes on? Probably not…in the dark maybe? No, wait, vampires damn! Well, if she could hide the undesirable parts of herself from them, then she would. She knew she didn't have a supermodels body like Barbie bitch did but average was better than ugly right? She had to be a small step ahead of ugly. When Caius got back she'd have to ask him what kind of…

Eva suddenly was too horrified to move. When she minimized her messenger that didn't stop the webcam from recording her every movement. The nice little light on her device also reminded her that. She had gotten completely distracted and had _no _idea when Caius was going to be back. What should she do, what should she do?! Should she quickly throw a shirt on and then check to see if he was back yet or do so now?! She decided not to take any chances and pulled a random shirt out of her dresser draw since she was right next to it and put it on. She exhaled quickly and put her head phones back in with shaking hands. When she put her messenger back up, she was ready to start digging her own grave in the backyard.

"You seem frazzled." Caius said smoothly with a wide grin. His arm was propped comfortably on his desk and the glint in his eyes; even through the filter of his webcam told her everything.

"You saw…?" Eva asked and if her entire body wasn't a blood red in absolute embarrassment, she'd be very surprised.

"Saw what, darling?" Caius teased as though he wanted her to say it before he'd confirm her suspicions.

"I forgot about the webcam…" she explained sheepishly. Now she couldn't even look at him. She wished she could just disintegrate then and there.

"Lucky me." Caius smirked. "Though to defend my honor; I did try to initially alert you to my presence but you had no way of hearing me. I even typed you an eloquent warning."

Eva looked at the lower half of their messenger to see that he had typed: _I hope you are not doing this to tease me, Eva that would be ever so cruel. _So Eva retaliated the only way she knew how that might get her a small shred of her dignity back. However she was not prepared for where that would take her.

"Maybe I like to tease?" She grinned.

"Beautiful _and_ cruel. Lucky me, indeed." Caius grinned. "You are positively exquisite, my love. You're a goddess. I can't wait to make you feel as one."

His voice was sultry, dark and deep. Eva gasped and thought since a decent portion of her was no longer left to the imagination; she may as well ask.

"So you liked what you saw then?"

"Far more than 'liked' darling. They say becoming a vampire elevates your already natural beauty. I don't think it's possible in your regard. It's the simple things about you that turns me inside out. If I close my eyes I can still taste your sweetness _burning _on my lips and the feel of my hand as it explores the silk of your skin. I crave our next kiss. I _need _it. I want your body to communicate perfectly with mine in the celebrated bliss I would give to you. Only you."

Eva closed her eyes and felt her body heating up. How he could invoke such desires with well-placed words was unfathomable but she wanted to hear more. To be the object of lust for someone so gorgeous alone was enough for Eva to lose her head. The memory of their kiss enthralled her mind and she remembered how much longing and passion was placed so recklessly in one embrace. Yet he was so tender and giving at once. She bit her lips and tried to shake herself out of her trance but there was no denying that she wanted him. She _needed _him almost as deeply as he needed her. Yet all they could do was look at each other from so far away.

"The way you describe sheer lust is beautiful, love. I wish I had the same gift with words so that I could describe my desire for you. But I could _show _you the body you crave instead? If not only to ensure that same craving is alive and well when we meet again." Eva said in her best attempt at a sultry voice. She didn't know where that came from but god if she didn't take a dark delight in having her king wanting her. Desperate for her. She somehow knew he wouldn't do a thing she didn't want him to but that list was shortening by the day. You could blame the mating bond, her mates' beauty or her innocence but whatever it was, she wanted him; them. In any and every possible way.

Caius took in a quick breath and his crimson were smoldering in desire as well as anticipation. He regained his composure which made Eva pout a little.

"You play with fire, my lovely Eva." Caius warned but his smirk suggested that he didn't mind at all. "Be careful what you say or offer lest you wish me to cease being a gentlemen. There is only so much provocation I can withstand before the beast takes over."

"Good." Eva said simply with a wicked smirk. Her shyness stemmed from inexperience not reluctance. She'd be more than happy to have him, Aro or Marcus throw her against a wall and have their way with her. In fact, she actually hoped to provoke such savagery. The mere concept made her body tingle pleasantly at the promise.

Caius went to say something in return but he wasn't given the opportunity because her phone began to produce an irritating and _loud _buzzing noise. She quickly grabbed it and remembered that she had set an alarm for 8:00 in the morning since it was the time most public buildings were open. She was going to personally escort Bella to the Board of Education to ensure for herself that she dropped out. The quicker she got it done, the quicker she could have it off her mind. But was it really 8:00 already?

Eva held her phone in her hand for a few minutes trying to decipher what to do. That annoying sound had killed the mood but she admitted that she was having a lot of fun. Maybe it was best to end on a high note before things escalated and she was left with nothing to say; having no experiences of her own to draw on. She begrudgingly pressed the talk button on her messenger then spoke with a heavy sigh.

"I have a few errands to run, babe. I'm afraid I have to leave you now." Caius chuckled and smirked once more.

"Such a tease." He replied but she was so happy to see that he didn't look annoyed. "Have a pleasant day, amore. I will speak to you again soon."

Eva said goodbye and closed her laptop with a groan. Something always seemed to get in her way when it came to her and her mates. She deeply contemplated calling one of them later and asking that they come see her sooner. You know, despite everything she had already said. It would probably be the most practical option and the safest one but then she couldn't prove that she could handle herself. With a heavy heart, she got up from her chair, changed, then went into Bella's room to awake her. When she discovered that she still wasn't there she refrained from screaming but the urge to punch a hole in her idiot cousin's wall was tempting. All well, she knew where she was. Looked like she had to see the veggies again sooner than she thought. As she marched towards her car she tried to psych herself up for her next encounter with the Cullens. They wouldn't like her forcing Bella to drop out but they would have to deal with it. She wasn't going to be bullied again.

_Round two, assholes. _

_**Curlykisses**__: Again I apologize for the little delay in posting this, I just wanted everything to flow perfectly and I hope it did! Hope you guys likes the twists and some unexpected…bonding? I hope it was a little enjoyable let me know. Any of you relieved to see that Eva punched Bella in the face or is she out of control? I appreciate all the support and I adore hearing from you guys so please leave me a review they inspire me to keep going. But hey, if you all are in favor of these long chapters and don't mind them so much then I might keep that going. Anyway, thanks again everyone! Review…please?_


	9. Family Affairs

_Curlykisses: Hey everyone! So this chapter ends day three and next chapter we'll roll right into day four. I wanted to mention that I took some creative freedom with some aspects of the story in this chapter that may not be true to the Twilight World lore but in this story, it's how it goes, so I hope you like my little tweaks here and there. Anyway, I am still so very appreciative of you guys! Hearing you guys say you like my writing and my plot really gives me hope that I might be able to make it one day! But enough of my blubbering, please enjoy the chapter. A big thank you to everyone that's following and reviewing. You guys rock!_

**Day Three: Part Two.**

Eva was about to unlock her car door when she remembered that her vampire body guard was supposedly nearby. Feeling a little awkward she looked around to see if she could spot him and when she failed; she cleared her throat and spoke as loudly as she could without looking like a nutter that was shouting at the heavens!

"Um…I'm leaving now, Jasper. You told me to tell you if I decided to leave…if you're even still here." She felt foolish but what else could she do? Why he didn't just give her his cellphone number, she was unsure. It would have made everything a lot easier. She watched the tree line to see if she could spot some kind of movement and when she didn't she sighed and got into her car. She was about to put her key in the ignition when a sudden voice made her jump out of her skin!

"So where are we headed?" Jasper asked casually and Eva heard his stifled chuckle after she humorously jumped then banged her head on the top interior of the car. He somehow managed to slip past her vision _and _get into the passenger seat of her car without her even realizing it. Damn vampires! Eva rubbed her head and cursed a handful of times (like a princess) then scowled at him.

"You're not funny." Eva snapped but she couldn't help but chuckle along with him. Seeing his charming half-smile was all she needed to calm down.

"Aw, that's not very nice. I think I am quite the hoot." Jasper replied sarcastically and Eva rolled her eyes, a smile now dominating her features.

"The hoot? Okay, Grandpa." Not that it was fair to call _him_ that when she was fairly certain her mates' were baffled by most modern day technology and used words similar to the ones she read in her Shakespeare plays. Still though, were they in the 1950's and she didn't realize?

"You're going back to the house, aren't you?" Jasper said rather grimly which altered the mood in the car completely. She felt bad for him to be put in this position. It had to be hard; going against his family but in a way, he was also helping them the best way he knew how. It was admirable.

"I have to. Trust me, I don't _want _to but I have to get Bella and take her to the Board of Education so that I _know_ she has dropped out of school and didn't avoid doing it just to spite me. I'd call her but I know she won't answer."

"I can go get her in your stead, if you'd rather?"

"I'm not going to have you do my dirty work for me. I'm sure Edward and well…everyone will be pissed to see me but until this week is over we have to deal with each other's presence." Eva replied but she appreciated the gesture. As she pulled out of the driveway and began to make her way to the Cullen's house a thought occurred to her. If everything Caius had told her was true, Jasper being with her caused him a lot more issues than she first realized. She may be a bit bitchy at times but she didn't want to hurt anyone that was kind to her. It's pretty much all you had to do to be on her good side.

"Is it hurting you? Being away from Alice?" she asked softly to show her concern and also to apologize. Even if the answer was yes, she couldn't do much about it. She needed him.

"No, we'll see each other soon enough." Jasper said weakly while staring out the window.

"If it is, then you can leave to be with her for awhile. I was just told that being away from your mate causes vampires a lot of pain and I don't wish that on you. You've helped keep me sane in your own way during all this." Eva kept her eyes on the road but tried to glance over to see Jasper's expression. With a quick sigh, he responded.

"Alice and I aren't mates. Well, we are but not in the same way you are with the Volturi Kings. She is my wife and I consider her my mate but she's not my true one. I met her during a dark period of my life and she helped pull me out of it. She saw me headed where she was staying at the time a couple of weeks in advance and made sure she introduced herself to me. We have been together ever since. She introduced me to the Cullen's diet and it was very beneficial to me at the time. Being an empath is a blessing and a curse at once. Feeling the fear and pain of all my victims started to get to me after the wars. This alternative is pleasant but very difficult to maintain. Feeling the thirst of the vampires around me combined with my own has made it challenging to stay the course. That's why I don't look down on the human blood drinkers like a few of my family members do. It's what we are _made_ to do, after all. I admit that I probably wouldn't have changed my ways were I not afflicted with the feelings of my victims."

Eva carefully listened to everything he had to say. His life seemed to have some hardships but at least it seemed enriching in a way. His experiences had shifted him into being the man he was today. Eva was just given the hardship part, she didn't really see herself better for it. Though it was very surprising to hear that Alice and Jasper weren't mates. Oddly enough, the Cullen coven seemed to be…paired up. Her brief time with them made Eva believe from the start that Alice and Jasper were together just from the way they looked at each other. Then again, Caius had told her that Marcus and that Didyme vampire acted the same way; just for her to leave him in the end. This mating bond business seemed to be something ancient, deep and complimenting. It made Eva feel a little proud to be a part of it. Especially now that she had seen love between two vampires while knowing her form of love was supposed to be superior. However, the more she tried to understand the bond; the more she got confused.

"It's natural isn't it? Craving the blood of humans—for you guys I mean?" Eva quickly corrected herself. She sure as hell didn't crave blood currently, let's get that straight.

"It is. That's one of the reasons a lot of our kind are reluctant to even consider any alternatives. Their theory being: if we weren't meant to feed from humans, we wouldn't be designed to do so."

"Where did you guys come from…like who was the first vampire? From what I remember my mates' telling me, you have to be bitten to become one, right? So who started it?" Eva asked curiously. It was difficult to stay quiet on the ride to the Cullens house since it was such a long drive. The rain that repeatedly assaulted the windshield made for a pretty dreary scene, so Eva should probably talk about something more upbeat to lighten the mood but it was the first time she was able to sit down and ask some of these questions that had been buzzing in her head. Jasper chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're asking the wrong vampire, milday. Most of us ponder the same questions about our creation as you do. I honestly don't think _anyone _knows what originated the species. We've just always been; same as humans." Jasper smiled assuredly. Eva didn't much care for that answer. She could understand why such information could be lost after time but she wasn't one to take such things lightly. If she did in fact become an immortal she would spend all that extra time trying to crack to code or solve the riddle. If he didn't know where they came from he couldn't answer a majority of her next questions. Were they really soulless? If so, would she even exist at all if was turned or would it just be…someone else walking around in her body? If they were destroyed would they just disappear? Was there an afterlife for them? Yeah…these were all pretty philosophical questions but ones that wouldn't give Eva's mind peace. It's just the way her mind worked. Ah well…on to happier things!

"So, how long do you think I'll make it through the door before I am attacked?" Eva laughed. Probably not the best change of subject but it was something.

"I won't let that happen." Jasper replied seriously. The simplicity combined with the intensity of his tone wowed Eva. It was hard _not_ to question that kind of commitment but she didn't really think he was trying to pull a fast one on her. _Now _would be the perfect opportunity to strike her while she was vulnerable. Lead her to believe she was safe with him, when in reality he was just a part of a much darker plot. She hoped that wasn't the case, she was starting to like the guy.

"Are you going to be on the outs with your family after this?"

"Maybe. They can act petty if they wish; I assume Edward will have an issue with me after this is all over. What he fails to realize is: while he puts forth all his efforts to protect his mate; I am busy doing the same to protect our _family_."

"Is that the only reason you're with me now? To protect your family?" It wouldn't surprise her but it would be a tad disappointing. And it would also justify Bella's point that…she wasn't the best at making friends.

"Even if they had been cooperative, I still would have volunteered to protect you. It's just unfortunate circumstances that we met during all the hostility. As I've told you before; I feel drawn to you, which isn't a bad thing. I was even cleverly planning ways I could strike up a conversation with you if you were a bit shy. Like the whole 'oh I thought you forgot this at our house' bit and hand you a random item. Then I don't know…ask your thoughts on cold fusion." Jasper smirked.

"You crafty bitch," Eva teased and to her delightful shock; Jasper laughed just as genuinely as she did. Eva realized that her sarcasm and sense of humor was a little off-putting once she was comfortable with someone but Jasper didn't seem to mind. Most men didn't usually take well to being called a 'bitch' but it was good to see that he knew she meant nothing by it. 'Crafty dick' would have held a different meaning Eva wasn't exactly comfortable with exploring.

"And if that's your follow up, I can see that you struggle with making friends just as much as I do."

"You're right, I usually don't care enough to put forth the effort to bond with anyone new. And you're first human I've been around that I didn't consider draining dry on sight, which trust me, says a lot. I guess we outcasts are destined to find peace with each other."

Eva took the chance to glance sideways at him just so she could catch his half-smile. Kind of a strange comparison but she enjoyed it. If not just to see the change in his mood. Now that Eva thought about it, she really _was _an outcast. She just didn't fit in. Then again, like Jasper, she never really went out of her way to fit in. Would she get lonely? Of course. Even though she adored her solitude and her silence, sometimes she really did want a friend there. Someone to tell her that everything would be okay or even bitch at her for wearing her makeup wrong. She never kept any friends very long because the longer they were around; the closer they got to finding out her secret. Her mother always advised against that. She said it would ruin the family and that she would be taken away from her. Since she was out of that place, she could actually have a _few _substantial friendships now. It was kinda exciting.

"And you're the first Cullen I've met that I didn't think was a total douchebag." Eva countered and it was good to share in that laugh again. Despite how much she had to do in so little time, a lot of her tension disappeared with the simple comfort of company. Someone who wasn't judgmental or assumed the worst of her.

The rain poured from the dark clouds above even stronger than before the closer they got to their destination. It was a bad omen, Eva just knew it! Alas, she wasn't going to back down and all this visit would do would prove that to the Cullens. She wouldn't be scared off. Even if she was afraid.

"Also, I don't think anyone has told you but Edward can read your thoughts without touching you. Its different then Aro's gift: he can only hear what comes to your mind as it's happening but he can still hear whatever it is you're contemplating. Just thought I should warn you in case you wanted to keep anything hidden from him." Jasper stated as simply as that. Eva wasn't sure if he guessed that she liked her privacy or if he thought she had some big plot devised herself but it was good to know. Not that she had anything planned at all. The Cullens were the plotters, not her. So, Golden Boy could read minds without having to touch anyone? Well that was very hard to counter wasn't it?!

"Anything else I should know?" Eva asked skeptically. Anyone in the house also able to paralyze her without having to move a muscle?! That would be rather annoying.

"You handle yourself well. You are a little…edgy but sometimes that's what it takes. Your youth and initial shyness led them to believe you could easily be swayed to their side. Now that they see where your loyalties lie, they are reminded of their mistakes and the consequences of it. We could all pay for letting Edward continue his relationship."

Eva sighed and just when she felt she was getting lost; she realized they would be at the Cullens' place soon. With that short amount of time left she decided to get one last thing off her chest.

"It didn't have to be this way, you know?" She murmured while briefly lost in thought. She never saw her life turning out this way for more reasons than one. A part of her still somehow felt like the 'bad guy'.

"It didn't have to be me on one side and the rest of you on another or any division of the sort. I'm not some unforgiving, heartless monster. I'm a very rational and caring person and I don't want anyone to get hurt. If someone would have tried protecting me and getting to know me, maybe we could have all worked something out _together. _An outcome that would have made everyone happy. Instead, it feels like a type of mutiny when all _that _will do is cause more problems. You know my mates' reputation better than I. Testing their patience doesn't seem wise to me. At all. Now the only way I can get anyone to listen to me is to be a heinous bitch." It was remorseful. If she stood there and took their bullshit, they'd think they could control her. If she stood up for herself, she was a bitch. Could she ever win?

"I wish things had turned out differently too. I cannot speak for my coven but come what may: they'll realize the mistakes they made one day. Any ill thoughts and feelings they have towards you is just a reflection of their fears. The Volturi cast a mighty shadow. I think having escaped their wrath even after they had broken the law combined with Carlisle's friendship with Aro made them forget that they too could suffer if they don't abide by the law. It's humbling and frightening. As I've said I think my family's poor choices comes from desperation. It's an ugly color on most beings. "Jasper explained and Eva remained silent.

She had too much to say on the matter but at the same time she felt she couldn't say a word. She was brand new to this world and all her facts could be crossed and completely wrong for all she knew. That and she was respectful. She wouldn't go into great detail about her dislike of the Cullens in front of Jasper. It was still his family. Sometimes knowing when not to speak was more important than knowing all the right things to say.

A minute or two later Eva found herself back in the Cullen's driveway where she saw Bella's truck next to one of the other expensive cars parked in the driveway. Good, she was still here. Now…she just had to go get her. She wouldn't walk in with an attitude, she'd be civil as long as they were. Only that feeling in her gut told her that it wouldn't be so easy. Hell, nothing had been thus far. Eva almost jumped when she felt Jasper's friendly touch of reassurance. Like before, he calmly gripped her shoulder as if to tell her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Eva smiled at him then let out a long, exaggerated sigh before getting out of the car.

She worried if it would be a little awkward to knock on the door since any of them could just slam it in her face once they saw her but Jasper just opened the front door for her, removing that awkwardness before it started. She stepped inside and he remained close to her. Unfortunately her first sight upon entrance was—

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you've done!" Edward shouted at her and Eva guessed that his fast steps towards her weren't to Jasper's liking which was why he quickly grabbed her arm and forced her to stand behind him.

"Think about this, Edward. I don't want to hurt you but I will. No one will harm Eva while I'm here." Jasper said. He was perfectly calm and fairly polite, his face not showing a sign of anger or hatred unlike Edward.

"You _know_ what she did to Bella and you still bring her here?! I don't want that _monster_ near my mate!" Edward roared and pointed rudely at Eva. She admitted that the word stung but not as much as it probably should have. The term 'monster' was becoming more and more like a family name.

"Actions that were brought on because of Bella's temper. If she would learn not to react so violently during their disputes; it never would have escalated to that level. I saw the whole thing, Edward. Eva did nothing wrong. Trust your mate's word against mine if you want but I won't let you take your anger out on Eva." Again, so calmly and even professionally. Eva was happy that he was defending her but she felt…weak just standing there behind him. Not that she should provoke an already enraged vampire that could rip her apart that is.

Edward growled lowly but remained where he stood. With quick, panting breaths Eva knew were taken to calm himself; Edward's black eyes found hers and he addressed her at last.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Damn that chill that went up her spine once she saw those threatening eyes on her.

"Bella is going with me this morning so I can see to it that she drops out of school. I would trust her to do it on her own but seeing how I have already been misled, I'm not taking any chances." Eva stated firmly. Edward smirked sarcastically and that gesture alone was enough to spark Eva's rage. Everything about the bastard pissed her off but more so when she felt he was patronizing her.

"And who decided this?"

"I did." Eva said simply.

"We didn't _agree_ on anything." Edward snapped at her and he took a single step closer but Eva could see that Jasper's eyes were watching him carefully to make sure he didn't get near enough to strike her.

"Correct. I would have to _care _what your opinion was on the matter in order to know how you felt about it." Eva fired back then shot him the sweetest of smiles. She wasn't bending for the likes of him.

"You expect me to trust Bella with you when you clearly have no control over your own temper?"

"Consider it a family affair." Eva said boldly. Using the exact words he had used to defend Bella when Aro had punished her for slapping Eva in the beginning. Seeing how he thought it was a fitting enough excuse for Bella; it must be for her too, yes? From his infuriated scowl, Eva assumed it wasn't but she smiled broadly at him anyway.

"Ah, I thought I smelled a harem." Eva heard the irritating voice of Rosalie say and when she looked up she saw the Barbie coming down the stairs, Emmett a few steps behind her. Great. Let's try bullying her as a group again. It worked so well last time. "Did you come here to get off on bossing us around again, your majesty? Or are you here to apologize for your rude behavior?"

"Neither. I'm actually here to pick up my cousin not that it's any of your business." Eva replied in a bored tone. It wasn't even irritating anymore. Eva was too angry to become frustrated more than she already was.

"I don't think she called for you." Rosalie said snidely, placing both of her hands of her hips.

"No, she didn't. She's coming with me anyway though."

"Is she?"

"I don't see what's stopping me."

At that the blondes' back and forth ceased, both content to just stare at each other. Eva quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as if asking Rosalie to answer her and the Barbie bitch lowered her head and laughed again before tapping her foot impatiently on floor.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of your mouth." She hissed at her and Eva tilted her head as if she was becoming more and more perplexed.

"I'll repeat, I don't really see what's stopping me. Are you going to come over here and shut me up?" When Rosalie glared evilly at her but didn't say a word, Eva shrugged. "I thought as much. Now, you have already been a horrendous waste of my time, so are any of you going to tell her I'm here or should I just stand here and shout for her?" Might as well, bitches usually came when they were called didn't they?

"Did you ever think that we don't plan on abiding by the Volturi's rules? What if Bella is already gone and we plan to leave soon. That would put a damper on your plans wouldn't it? What would _you _do to stop that, queenie? What's your sharp tongue have to say on the matter?" Rosalie smirked clearly thinking she had the upper hand. Eva chuckled for a second and shrugged again.

"Need help packing? Beat it, Barbie." The house was silent for a few minutes as if someone had just sucked all the life out of the room. Knowing that Rosalie was _trying _to get a rise out of her, made her want to act more civil. To throw back that condescending attitude back at her. She could play that game. And Eva could promise, she would win.

"You can run all you want. You can pack up and take Bella wherever it is you want to go and you're right, I can't stop you. But fortunately for me, I'm not the naïve idiot you think me to be. If you wanted to run, you would have done so day one. Yet you're still here. That tells me a lot more than you realize. It tells me that you're _afraid_. It tells me that you _know _that my mates' and their coven would find you even if you went to the ends of the earth. So, I'm not sure what you were trying achieve in telling me that you were leaving but what you _did _tell me was how desperate you are. It's rather pathetic. So, I'll ask one more time, are any of you going to tell Bella I'm here for her or do I need to retrieve her myself?"

Cue generic cricket sounds. No one dared to say a word and Eva made a point to make eye contact with each and every one of them. They really must have thought that she was dumb or naïve and perhaps she _was_ in certain fields. But not when it comes to backstabbing and backhanded tactics. She had seen too much of both in her young life. Barbie bitch looked pretty meek now that Eva had called her bluff.

"We're not trying to be difficult you know. We're trying to protect the both of you. They may be your mates' but you're getting more than you bargained for. We've seen the Volturi wreck a lot of people's lives. We don't want to count yours among them." Emmett said softly but Eva rolled her eyes. This bit again?

"I'll handle it," Was the only response she would dignify him with. "Also, I'm only being difficult because _you_ are. The second I walked in the door, I got screamed at. Not one of you has ever given me the chance to be civil. So, should we play this game all day long? I have a few clever one liners I can throw in at the ready and I'm beginning to _love _your idle threats."

"She's sleeping." Edward finally said. He was staring at her in probably an attempt to read her thoughts but Eva quickly focused on the image of pink elephants dancing on balance beams to counter it. She was quite creative after all and actually considered painting that very image when she got home.

"Well, wake her up then. You two can have your snuggle fest after I see that the job is done." Seriously just hearing his voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Everything came out so conceited like he thought the world owed him something. _Sorry Golden Boy, you're a vampire now, it's been over a hundred years, GET OVER IT! You have a beautiful mate that is loyal to you, bitch that she may be. Act like you're happy because I doubt many other girls would put up with you!_ Eva purposely allowed him to hear her thoughts, all but daring him to comment on them.

"And there is no other alternative?" Edward asked as if it held even more importance than it already did. Which made Eva…suspicious.

"Did you come up with any?" Her question hung in the air and Eva didn't care for the calculating look on Edward's face. She knew that look. He was plotting something.

"No, I guess I didn't. Looks like your way is best. Neither of us want Charlie to mourn do we?" Edward asked and the small…almost unnoticeable smile on Edward's face made Eva's heart drop to her stomach. What? What in the name of Shakespeare did he have up his sleeve?! Maybe she was just paranoid but something in her gut told her that trouble was brewing. "I'll go wake her, if you don't mind waiting."

He turned to walk up the stairs before she could answer and she heard him mumble "Your majesty," as he went. Eva narrowed her eyes but couldn't call him out on it. She wasn't the mind reader. She had no idea if her worries were validated or not. Barbie bitch kept her distracted from her thoughts.

"Hope you're happy. I guess ruining lives is just a trait that runs deep in any member of the Volturi." Rosalie mocked. Without returning her sight to her, Eva effortlessly replied with,

"And being self-righteous fools runs deep in that of the Cullens." Seemed her sarcasm came in handy every now and again. "As far as I'm concerned Bella ruined her own life the second she fell for Edward's…charms? He's supposedly got something going for him and seeing how looks and intelligence clearly isn't it; I'll chalk it up to charm."

"We do what we have to in order to protect our family, remember that." Emmett stated which Eva guessed it was meant to be a threat from his tone but when he continued she noticed it wasn't necessarily for her. "_Both_ of you."

"That we do." Jasper retorted without missing a beat with the same dark tone.

"You have a poor way of showing it, Jazz! Maybe you'll look better in black robes with red eyes 'cause obviously that's what you're aiming for." Rosalie added. Eva bit her tongue because she didn't want to jump to Jasper's defense because he had let her defend herself but they were pushing their luck. To her Jasper was the only sensible one.

"What are you going to do when she turns into another tyrant and runs amuck in _our _land? You want to be responsible for the deaths of humans and shape-shifters alike? Or are you back to your old ways? Does this chick bring out the worst in you?" Emmett added rather viciously and Eva couldn't keep quiet anymore. _And boiling point!_

"Okay, first off Schwarzenegger; don't talk about me like I'm not in the same damn room as you! Secondly, it's none of your fucking business _what _Jasper does! You call yourself a family, _act_ like a fucking family! Oh and I just love that you all assume I'm going to be some ravenous blood-sick creature that's only meaning in life is to destroy! And the only thing Jasper has done is help look after a 19 year old girl that is _defenseless_ against creatures like you! Look up the definition of 'monster' in the dictionary and see how many qualities relate to _you_. I think you'll find manipulating a woman into unknowingly destroying the men she is meant to be with fits in that category nicely!"

"Don't you yell at him you tainted whore!" Rosalie yelled at her and Eva was shocked to see Jasper sling her back from her assault towards Eva. Emmett stepped to retaliate but Jasper let out a truly fearsome roar in warning. Though Jasper was fit and tone, Emmett was twice his size and yet…after Jasper made his warning Emmett backed down. Which was the perfect time for Eva to throw in her retort to Barbie Bitch. Not that she needed to know but Eva was a virgin, so she could stand any insult expect whore or slut because dammit, at least let her have sex first before those accusations started!

"You're calling _me _a whore? Coming from the bitch that wears 8 inch high-heel shoes to, what, walk around the house in? At least I'm not so petty that I have to practically _beg_ for male attention in order to feel valued!" Eva stated while looking Rosalie's attire up and down. She looked like she was going to the Hooker's ball with her low cut blouse, short skirt and black Stilettos. Eva crossed her fingers that she'd bring home the gold because apparently appearances mattered highly to her!

Before anything could escalate (and probably for the better) Edward returned downstairs with Bella. She looked weary instead of pissed which was the expression Eva had become accustomed to seeing from her. She was wearing her pajamas still but had her shoes on so that indicated she was ready to go. She slung her bag over her shoulder and without saying a word to Eva or even looking at her, she marched outside. Eva gave one last hate-filled glare to her lousy hosts and stormed after her. Thankful to the good Lord above that she never had to see any of them again. This time she meant it!

When they reached her car, Jasper went to open one of the back doors but Eva stopped him.

"It's fine Jasper, you can sit in the passenger seat. Bella can sit in the back." She smiled kindly to her lovely cousin who rolled her eyes but did as she was told. The silence act, really? Were they in Kindergarten because that was the only time Eva could recall such methods bothering her. Getting to the damn Board of Education was a pain in the ass however. Forks may have been a small town but with Eva's sense of direction; they may as well have been in the Sahara Dessert! The only reason she knew where the Cullens were was because on her way home the first time, she managed to make it going ninety five miles an hour and through enraged, blurry vision. Once you do that, you have the course pretty well memorized. After she stopped for directions at a gas station, she found out the damn building was close to the outskirts of town which meant an even longer, awkward car drive.

Once they found it, Eva sighed in relief but now that they were there; Bella didn't seem to want to cooperate. Lovely.

"Are you coming?" Eva asked impatiently, her seatbelt already unfastened and car door open. She was ready to get this over with and if Bella thought she'd give her a ride back to her boyfriend's house she was in for a rude awakening.

"You're really going to make me do this?" Bella whispered as she stared out the car window. The Emo act wasn't going to work either. Their first month together, Eva was forced to deal with her depressing attitude so it was nothing new.

"No Bella, I drove us all the way out here just so I would have an excuse to chat up the elderly woman at the BP." Her sarcasm was hard to turn off when she was in a bad mood but as she already stated, she was done with Bella. She didn't care what she thought of her anymore; she had a whole group of people she was able to cry to and get attention from. Jasper bit his lip to hide his chuckle but Eva caught it anyway. She was really starting to like the guy.

"Once I drop out, I'll have to wait a year to reapply, Eva." Bella sighed sending her puppy dog eyes.

"It's not like you could reapply _here_ Bella. Another condition of all this is that you and the Cullens skip town for a while or don't you remember?"

"So I'm being kicked out of my home too? You really don't care about me at all, do you?" Bella chuckled as if Eva was the one that had been unreasonable.

"If you're with your precious Edward, what's it matter? That's all you give a damn about. And I used to Bella, I really did. Look back to my very first night at Forks and remember how much I tried to reconnect with you if you doubt that. But you preferred to mope and ditch me for Jacob. Even after that I cared about you. Even after you hit me, I cared about you. But after your little stunt yesterday, you crossed the line. So no Bella, I don't have any sympathy for you. You brought this on yourself." Eva concluded and was surprised by her own emotionless tone. Yeah, Eva was probably the biggest bleeding heart in the world and when she did love she loved fiercely. But she had her limits.

Bella huffed and got out of the car, making a point to slam her door as she did. Eva stayed right at Bella's side as she looked over and signed all the paperwork. She was glad that she had the sense to bring her license since they needed proof of her age because Eva was not in the mood to make another trip. She also put the Cullen's address down as the address they could send a copy of the forms to so Charlie wouldn't find out that way. When her cousin developed that level of thought she was unsure but she was glad to see it. As they waited in the tiny little office they were crammed into that consisted of a desk, a watercooler and one of those 'hang in there' cat posters, Eva decided to push her luck since Bella couldn't throw a fit since they were in a public place and the lady helping them was out of the room.

"What excuse are you going to tell Charlie?"

"That I quit school and ran away to marry Edward. It seems less complicated and I don't want Carlisle to lie for me. Since we have to pack up and move anyway he won't be able to find us. Carlisle and Esme are making arrangements for us to stay with the Denali's coven for a while until we figure out where to go. I'm still marrying Edward, I managed to talk him into that; Alice is shopping for dresses as we speak."

Funny…from the way Edward acted…from the way they all acted, they still hadn't gotten any of their affairs in order. It was good to hear but a little fishy. Jasper may not know anything about their plans since he had spent all his time watching over her. So, for now she'd have to take Bella's word for it. But something _felt_ wrong.

While the woman with all their forms was still gone, Eva stood up and searched her desk for a plain piece of paper and a pen. Bella looked at her quizzically and whispered:

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting a little insurance." Eva replied. She opted for a piece of printer paper and the blue ink pen she found amongst some other important files, they should work perfectly. She handed them both to Bella and stated,

"Write the note you were planning on leaving him for me."

"Right now? Why?"

"Because I don't trust you, Bella. You may not give a damn but I am making sure this is as easy on Charlie as possible. God help you if you _never _speak to him again! You're lucky to have a father like him." _And not a step dad that tortured you for no reason_, Eva finished in her head but she scolded herself. If she could go a day without thinking about him; it would be fucking wonderful! Bella rolled her eyes and looked around.

"I don't have anything to write on." She huffed. Eva begrudgingly turned in her seat so that Bella could use her back as a prop but she made sure to move her hair out of the way first. Now if it was awkward between them before, Eva couldn't describe what the feeling was between them now. Both sitting in a cramped office, one forcibly writing basically a farewell note on the other's back. Eva could feel that she was writing quite a bit though so that was pleasant. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had put '_Hey Charlie_, _I'm marrying Edward so I quit school to be with him. Ttyl.' _

Just as Bella finished the note, the board of education worker returned and happened to catch the odd display of the two girls in her office writing a note on the other's back with what was clearly her own computer paper. The tiny short haired woman sent them a baffled look but Eva saved the day with her cleverness.

"'Sup?" She asked casually. Wishing more and more that her vampire power would be the ability to burst into flames in moments such as these! Bella forced the finished note in her hands and Eva just kind of shrugged it off, like what they were doing was the most natural thing in the world. The woman looked at them strangely but continued about her business.

"Okay, Miss Swan, you are no longer enrolled at Forks High school. We hope you will consider enrolling again in the future." The woman explained and Bella stiffly grabbed the papers she was handed. Without wasting any further time she and Bella pushed past the office lady and rushed towards the door. Well, what's done was done. At least she no longer had _this _catastrophe occupying her mind.

Bella refused to speak to her again but the silence wasn't as bothersome as it was before. Eva was too thrilled that something was finally going right in order to care. Maybe they would reconnect one day. It would take a while and there was a lot of healing that had to be done. Bella would also have to mature a bit. So keeping that in mind it would probably take about…three, four hundred years?

Her brooding cousin informed her that Edward was waiting for her at the gas station near their house which Eva agreed to drop her off because it was on the way. Unfortunately for Eva, that damn heart of hers got in the way when she looked into her rearview mirror and caught the genuinely depressing look Bella had on her face. She didn't feel guilty necessarily but she did feel bad. Their year difference in age really showed how much could change in a year. Since Eva had already graduated, well…she didn't have the same worries Bella had. She tried to cheer her up by mentioning that the GED test was fairly easy to pass and as soon as she did she could even go to college if she wanted without waiting a year! The Cullens seemed to have the hookup in that sort of field so it would be easier for her. When her zombie like cousin still refused to acknowledge her, Eva altered the topic to her wedding with Edward. Suggesting cheap flowers she could use if they were on a budget that still looked beautiful and listed off a lot of the beautiful places she had seen while she was in Forks and how outdoor weddings made for the best photos. Eva had always wanted an outdoor wedding…not that she could have that now. Despite all her efforts Bella wouldn't look up or say a word which made Eva feel worse. If she was wanting an apology out of her, she still wouldn't receive one. Even still, that didn't mean that Eva reveled in her misery either. All well…she tried.

When they got to the gas station, Eva saw Edward standing outside his silver Volvo waiting for Bella. Eva didn't even fuss with trying to find a parking spot and instead just looped around the gas station until she was in front of Edward's car so that Bella could get out easier. Eva didn't miss the dark and concentrated look Edward was sending her so she refused to break eye contact. She continued to feel as though something was off. Like Edward was planning something _horrible_ for her but _what _she had no idea. Rosalie and Emmett's outbursts weren't near as intimidating as Edward's silence. There was something cold about his eyes, something primal that served as a perfect reminder of what he was. Maybe it was paranoia, maybe it was intuition but Eva did not like the nervous feeling in her stomach at the thought. Mostly because, if it came down to it, she'd be defenseless in a fight against him currently. Oh and how Eva despised feeling week.

With this new fear now eating it's way at her mind, Eva returned home with Jasper still loyally sitting next to her in the passenger seat. He was so quiet and still; she had almost forgotten he was there but then again she knew all her feuds with Bella was none of his business therefore he didn't butt in. Which was respectful. Like before, Eva sat in her driveway for a short while and tried to figure out what she should do. Should she send Jasper to try and figure out if Edward was plotting something? No, no, it _sounded _crazy. All he did was look at her a few times in a way she didn't appreciate. She had no reason to assume that he was up to something aside from her paranoia. All of her kings had told her to let them know if she felt something was amiss but she just wished doing so didn't come with the incredible weight that it did. Without thinking about it, Eva pulled her cellphone from her pocket with shaking hands to text one of them. She was shaking so uncontrollably her phone flew out of her hand without her even realizing and slid to the floor on Jasper's side of the car, bouncing off his boot with a thud. Jasper seemed more concerned about Eva's state than her cellphone's but Eva's closed eyes prevented her from seeing him.

_Not now, not now! _Eva shouted at herself in her head. It wouldn't take much to send her down this spiral of despair but no matter what she told herself; cold golden eyes kept turning to soulless brown ones in her mind. Now she knew what made her react this way. The looks Edward kept sending her were strikingly similar to the look her step-dad _always _had. She felt just as powerless, just as lonely and just as weak now as she did any time Rick abused her. He never said a word to her most of the time as Edward had remained quiet leaving Eva to think the worst was coming. She took her shaking hand to her lips to try and get a grip on herself but nothing was working. She really didn't need to have an anxiety attack and or a case of post-traumatic stress right now!

"Talk to me Eva, what's going on?" Jasper whispered to her and she gasped when she felt her tension start to disappear. With that little trick of his, who needed therapy? He studied her closely and frowned.

"You're afraid. Did Edward frighten you?" he asked and Eva refused to answer that. It sounded so petty when he put it that way. The oversized, immortal child had _scared_ her, how pathetic. She was willing to tell the oversized bodybuilder dude to take a hike but all it took was one sharp look from Edward and she cowered. She was a fucking embarrassment.

"No, I'm fine." Eva lied. She bit onto her finger _hard _to try to force herself back to reality. If her body recognized anything as _real _it was pain. If she ignored all this bullshit, it would go away, it had to go away!

"Eva, I can also _feel _your emotions, remember? If something is wrong, please tell me so I can try and fix it." Jasper said to her and Eva knew he was trying to be nice but she wouldn't answer him. It hurt her pride too much for him to know just how _weak _she actually was inside. That there in lied all the self-hatred he had felt coming from her. She hated how weak she was.

"Nothing is wrong Jasper, thank you for joining me on our little trip. You may not have said much but knowing you were here helped me tremendously. I need to go back inside now." Eva stammered while doing her best to remain polite. She slung her car door open but just as she was about to get out—she remembered that she had stuffed Bella's note in her console and in her Eva, clumsy fashion, she managed to elbow Jasper in the eye as she retrieved it. Seemed that while she was ready to bolt from the car to her house, Jasper had leaned down to grab her cellphone for her and in her hurry she hadn't noticed his movement.

To her genuine surprise, Jasper groaned in pain and cupped his eye with his hand. Eva felt terrible! She just shouldn't be around people, end of discussion.

"Oh my god, I am so, so, sooo sorry Jasper!" Eva apologized profusely. Soon enough, Jasper straightened up and laughed it off.

"No problem, Eva. Congratulations, very few humans before you discover such a weakness in my kind. You _must _be special." Jasper teased and Eva blinked at him a few times in confusion.

"I thought you boasted that you guys were all but invincible. That nothing could break past your skin."

"Yes, our _skin. _Our eyes are a little different.We of course have superior eyesight but that comes at a cost. While we can still walk during the day as opposed to myths, we are by in large nocturnal creatures and it takes our eyes longer to adjust to bright lights as opposed to humans. While our skin is as strong as diamonds; our eyes are the only part of us that's still sensitive. Harder than human eyes but still vulnerable. It's nothing that a human could use to combat against us but you might be able to get a head start in running from a vampire attack if you had like—a flash grenade in your pocket or something." Jasper smirked. Whether it was his power or his sense of humor she was uncertain but Eva was now feeling a lot better.

"Damn, all I have are the standard issue hand grenades."

"That's rotten luck but that would probably do a fair bit of damage anyway. You could always give it try."

Eva chuckled and rolled her eyes as she calmly got out of her car. When Jasper was about to disappear into the woods again something made her stop him.

"Jasper wait," She said softly and he promptly stopped to listen to her, both his hands shoved into his jean pockets. "You could come inside…If you wanted."

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "If that is you're wish, milady." Ugh. People really needed to stop with that but Eva found herself smiling while she unlocked the door despite these weird terms. Who knows, maybe she could make a friend after all!

"Charlie isn't going to mind me being here is he?" Jasper asked cautiously and really, Eva hadn't thought about it. To her, the men she was in a relationship with was miles and miles away but to Charlie, he'd come home to see her hanging out with a boy her age. She saw his point but…

"No, it should be fine. We'll stay in the living room that way nothing looks too scandalous." She laughed. After she hid the note Bella had written in her room and she returned to the living room she remembered…just how boring she was.

"Well, I'd offer you something to drink but I don't think you'd fancy anything we have."

"That's alright, I fed a little before we left to go pick up Bella." Jasper shrugged. While Eva contemplated ways to entertain him, Jasper took a seat on the couch and practically read her mind for her. Which in this vampire world, apparently doing so was totally normal! Who _couldn't _read minds was the better question.

"I wonder if _Judge Judy_ is on." He said excitedly as he held up the remote politely and Eva nodded in approval. But of all the shows…

"_Judge Judy_, really?"

"Absolutely, I love that woman. Sometimes you need a break from the arts and all the finer things in life and just enjoy some good old fashioned trash television. We hardly ever watch TV at home and I find it a waste sometimes."

"She _is _a badass." Eva smirked. It seemed like a thrill in its self to just sit and watch horrible television with Jasper. They would laugh and discuss the particular case the mighty judge was witnessing on the commercial breaks. When Charlie walked through the door, Eva was a little surprised that he was back so early. He walked into the living room and was about to speak to her when he noticed Jasper, who smiled to him. He seemed to analyze the situation and when he saw the old, angry judge on the TV screen and that she and Jasper were sitting on completely different couches; Eva knew it had to look like the most innocent situation two teenagers could possibly be in, so seeing this seemed to keep him calm.

"Hey, Eva." Charlie greeted her before turning his eyes to Jasper. "You're one of the Cullen boys aren't you?" Jasper nodded and even rose to his feet to walk over and shake Charlie's hand.

"Yes, sir, I'm Jasper Hale; Doctor Cullen's adoptive son." He explained. Charlie nodded and gave him the smallest of smiles so Eva hoped that was a good sign.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. Sorry to barge in on you two, I just had an extra bit of time and thought I'd make some lunch here instead of spending money at the diner again. I'm working a double shift _again _so I thought I'd eat while I can." Charlie explained while looking at Eva and she joined him in the kitchen while Jasper returned to the living room.

"You should have called me, Uncle Charlie, I could have made something for you before you got home to save you some time." Eva said with a frown. It was unfortunate how busy Charlie was all the time but in a small town with limited police officers, she could understand why. Charlie waved her off with a smirk.

"Nah, I didn't want to bug you. I know how important a teenager's privacy is, _believe me_." Charlie said as he pulled out some sliced lunchmeat from the fridge. "On that note though…is Mr. Jasper a…_special _friend?"

"No Charlie, nothing like that. I went to see Bella at their place and we hit it off so I invited him back here since everyone else was busy. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I was just a little surprised. Bella rarely let me even look at Edward, I didn't expect to see another Cullen boy in the house." Sounded like her, god forbid Edward's attention stray from her for five seconds. When a thought came to Eva's mind…she thought now was just as good a time as any. She thought she was prepared but looking at the innocent look on Charlie's unknowing face made this so hard.

"Uncle Charlie, do you have a minute?" she asked worriedly. She didn't look forward to this and in all honesty, she didn't want to do it at all. But she had to.

"Sure Kiddo, what's up?" Charlie asked while putting the butter-knife that was now covered in miracle whip down on his slice of bread.

"Um, wait here." She explained and went to fetch the fake acceptance papers from her room. When she returned she remained silent and handed them to Charlie, waiting to see his reaction. He dug his reading glasses out of the front pocket of his police jacket and placed them on his face. After a few agonizing minutes, Eva faked as much happiness as she could.

"Before…all that bad stuff happened I applied to a few art school all around the world. I got this in the mail today, apparently it took it a while to reach me at this new address."

Charlie studied the papers for a few more minutes which made Eva nervous that he had spotted an error or something. Instead he looked down to her with pure pride in his eyes.

"This is great, kiddo! Oh lord—I _told _you that you're paintings were amazing! And in Italy too? This is unbelievable! Who knew someone in this family had talent." He laughed and brought her into a warm hug. Eva smiled but it was also a little heartbreaking. Eva almost lost it when he pulled away from her.

"I'm so-" he paused and Eva's eyes swelled with those traitor tears at the crack in his voice and after seeing the exact same tears in his brown eyes. He recovered and coughed to play it off. "—I'm so proud of you, Eva. You're going places. I bet your work will hang next to all the great's one day, you'll see."

Eva closed her eyes but a single tear escaped. It was fake. This whole scenario wasn't real and Eva doubted that she _could _get into an art school if she tried. But his _reaction _wasn't fake. He genuinely believed in her and encouraged her. That parental approval she had hoped to receive most of her life was finally here. But why did it have to feel so _awful_.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll try not to let you down." Was all she could come up with to say, as generic as it may have sounded.

"When are you leaving?" He asked and looked at the paper again to find the date himself.

"Sunday."

"Sunday?!" Charlie exclaimed. "Why so soon, how are you going to get there?"

"I have enough saved for a plane ticket and they'll reimburse me once I make it to the school. I have to leave Sunday because this acceptance letter sat at my old home address for so long; if I don't go now I'll have to reapply and wait another year. It's a huge opportunity and I don't wanna miss out on it." Charlie looked to be processing this information but he didn't argue. All that joy turned to obvious sadness on his face and Eva hated seeing him that way. It only made her think of how Charlie would look once he read _Bella's _paper.

"Wow, okay, well…are you packed, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I got a few things packed but luckily I don't own all that much. The heaviest and most annoying thing to pack up are my books."

"Right…Sorry, sorry!" Charlie said while in disapproval of his own frown. "I really am happy for you, it's just…I'm going to miss you, kiddo. With you being here, I started to feel like I had a family again." Charlie smiled weakly.

_Ouch. _That last line cut Eva to the core and she tried not to fall apart then and there, but it was tempting. She didn't have to keep her stone exterior for long thankfully because Charlie looked at his wrist watch and sighed.

"Damn, I gotta run." He finished making his sandwich and looked back at her before walking out the front door. "We'll talk about this more tomorrow, I promise. Congratulations, Eva. I want you to know that…your father would have been very proud of you too. He kept every one of your drawlings in his billfold that you made for him when you were young. I don't know if you ever knew that. Anyway, gotta go tell the boys I have the next Rembrandt living in my house!"

Of all the things to leave on, he had to pick _that_. Great, now the real depressing part of this disaster was setting in. She wanted to be alone. She wanted it all to go away so she wouldn't have to think about Charlie's heart breaking. He even was going to brag about her like she really was his own daughter. Like a zombie, Eva returned to the living room and politely asked Jasper to return to his post. Having heard their entire conversation, he understood. He even gave her his friendly shoulder-squeeze before departing. She was sure to get his cellphone number so she could add it to her phone but after that, he vanished. Leaving her alone in her misery at her own request.

Eva spent the rest of her day locked in her room, the house completely empty. She answered all the calls and texts her mates sent her but only spoke for a couple of minutes before getting off the phone. She thought everything would be easier once they had a plan yet it wasn't easier at all. Nothing about this was easy. She was still scared, she was still leaving a life behind. Charlie loved her and supported her. Hell, he was the closest thing she had to a father since her true one passed away. His parting words stabbed at her heart like a knife. To think that her actual father would find anything decent about her now. Proud of her? Psh, yeah right. What the hell did he have to be proud of?! _Look at me Dad, I grew up to divide the family, shack up with three separate guys and I even held a fast food job a total of three summers! _Barbie bitch was right, she was nothing. If fate or God or…whoever hadn't supposedly _made _Eva for her kings would they have had anything to do with her? No. She'd just fade into the background like she always did.

They didn't _choose_ her they were _stuck _with her. That stupid mating bond causing them to see a greatness in her that she just didn't have. She wasn't the girl that won anything, she wasn't the girl all the guys wanted; she was the geeky kid that stayed home on weekends to read books and paint. Her greatest thrill being if her step dad had to work late that night. She wasn't anything to be proud of. For _anyone. _Sure, she can act like she was important and when she was mad all these obvious flaws that she had vanished in her mind but when she was alone; she was forced to see how truly terrible she was.

Each text and each phone call ha her partners sounding more and more concerned but she didn't talk to them about what she was feeling. The more she talked to them, the more she would miss them. The more she missed them, the more depressed she would get. Usually Eva could pull herself out of these major plummets in her mood but something about the quiet, lonely house and the rain beating down on the roof made it hard for her to. She ended up sending her kings a chain text saying 'Goodnight' before shoving her phone under her pillow. Eva couldn't tell them any of this. If she wanted anyone to keep believing she was strong when she wasn't; it was them. She didn't want them to know how much it hurt to say goodbye when they could blame themselves for her stupid, emotions. Eva didn't even read any of their responses. She was just _waiting _for something to go wrong. The 'something' that would keep her away from her only sources of happiness. It's how it always goes. She closed her eyes and like the loser she was went to bed at 8:00. Well, at least now she could make up for the sleep that she had lost.

_**Curlykisses:**__ Well, that was it for this chapter and Eva is feeling a bit emotional. Hopefully she'll let her kings talk her down from the emotional cliff she's on. What did you guys think of that chapter? Is Eva just haunted by her past or do you think Edward really does have something in the works? Hope you guys also liked the pleasant round two of Eva's meeting of the Cullens. Big, Big plot stuff unfolds in the next chapter so I hope I can get it to you guys soon! Please review! Your words keep me going at…6:30 in the morning…damn, maybe I need to get some sleep! Anyway, bye for now!_


	10. Help

"_**Absence from those we love is self from self – a deadly banishment."**_

_**-William Shakespeare**_

**Day Four**.

Pain awoke her. A horrible, agonizing pain that started in her chest and echoed throughout the shell she called a body. Eva sat up clinching her chest so hard that her fingernails dug into the sensitive skin above her breast to the point she almost drew blood. What the hell was wrong with her?! Her mind immediately thought 'Heart attack' but she dismissed it. She was awfully young to be having a heart attack! She calmed her breathing and tried her best to get a grip on herself. She wasn't having any shooting pain up either of her arms so that was further proof that it wasn't a heart attack. So what was it? It felt like someone had dropped a giant stone slab on her chest that she just couldn't break free from.

Each step to the bathroom grew heavier and heavier; by the time she reached her destination she had to grip onto the sink for support. She let herself slide to the floor without restraint. Once her face met the linoleum floor; it cooled her skin and eased her pain slightly. Eva hadn't even realized that she was burning up nor did she notice the sweat that rolled down her forehead until it began to sting her eyes. She hissed and pushed herself over until she was lying on her back with what felt to be a herculean force. She panted and tried to catch her breath again but even when she did; the pain didn't lessen. External pain was manageable. She was used to such assaults as was her body. But this incredible agony that she felt in her chest was new and absolutely terrifying.

She should cry out; scream for help. Maybe Charlie was still home or maybe Bella had returned home after her stay at the Cullens. Only as Eva took in a sharp breath to do so, she stopped herself. As afraid as she was with the constant pain that crippled her body, her critical mind couldn't help but imagine her as she was now. A weak little girl in distress mere minutes away from passing out on the bathroom floor. If she was so adamantly against anyone seeing her _cry_; she sure as hell wouldn't allow anyone to see her like _this. _Someone so weak, they couldn't even stand on their own!

Eva slowly formed her right hand into a fist and cursed at herself. _Get up, damn you! _She ordered but her body feebly responded. Any time she tried to move her legs, she'd be welcomed with a fresh wave of pain. Her vision blurred and she felt her body tremble spastically. Things seemed to get worse by the minute but she wasn't about to give up! Very well, if she couldn't stand, she'd improvise. She rolled back onto her stomach and forced her arms to drag her forward, back towards her bedroom. Hot tears fell from her eyes but they weren't formed out of sorrow. Instead the sensation stemmed from her _humiliation_. If anyone walked in and saw her crawling on her belly like this, completely helpless; she may sincerely contemplate jumping off a cliff. Every little inch she managed to crawl was filled with the countless ridicule of the past in her subconscious. The words "worthless" and "weak" circled around in her head like angry hornets but it only fueled Eva to her destination. Slut, bitch, whore; these were the words that were meant to cause the most degradation weren't they? They were _nothing_ to Eva. She'd rather be called a bitch than a coward or worthless any day. If only she wasn't the first to name herself in such a way; perhaps she would know peace.

When Eva made it to her room, she clenched onto her mattress with an impressive grip but no matter how many attempts she made; she couldn't hoist herself onto the bed. It felt like all her energy had been zapped from her, so much so she was probably on par with a newborn kitten in terms of strength. Eva grit her teeth and let out a scream of frustration; the pain escalating its volume to heights she didn't know she was capable of. Her legs just couldn't hold her up anymore. A new thought came to Eva's tortured mind, a thought that caused her to reach for her pillow in desperation. If she managed to force her phone just a bit closer to her, she'd hopefully be able to reach it. Having to guess the location of her phone caused her to weakly swat at her bed blindly with the pillow. When she felt the corner of her pillow connect with her cellphone, she used her very weight to push it from the bed. The movement caused her to fall backwards onto the floor but the faintest smile came across her full lips when she heard the clanking sound of her cellphone hitting the floor along with her. Her hair was damp with sweat and stuck to the floor but she didn't notice. Her entire world was now revolving around the pain.

She sat up and hissed in anger when she saw that the back of her phone had popped off in the process. She sincerely feared that she didn't have the time to put it together if it refused to function correctly for her. Eva let the phone remain on the floor in hopes that in doing so would keep the battery in place and she praised the stars when she saw her phone light up at the touch of a button. Good, it was working. But who should she call? An ambulance? 911? Charlie even? Eva had hoped that the pain would lessen but while it didn't increase; it was still one of the worst pains she had _ever_ experienced. When she was about to dial 911, she stopped herself yet again. Jasper's words to Charlie and the description of Carlisle as 'Doctor Cullen' rung in her ears causing her to shake her head. No, no doctors. Not when she could end up in _his_ care considering how small this town was. She'd sooner die on her bedroom floor than ask anything of the Cullens after all the misery they had put her through! So, she opted to do the only thing that felt right.

She tested to see if she could force out a few strangled words but with her mouth dry and the extreme exhaustion she was feeling; she could only get out the first few syllables coherently. So she scrolled through her contacts until she found Jasper's number and texted her one word plea to him. Help. She wanted to be in a dignified position when he found her but she let herself fall to her back the moment she pressed send. Eva didn't know what 'dying' felt like for certain. She had been close to it a handful of times but _this_, this had to be it. Everything aside from the pain and her determination was stripped from her. There was no hope, no happiness or even sorrow. Just pain. Like she was just…existing.

It only took a few seconds for Jasper to find Eva after her cry for help. From the look on his face, Eva assumed he felt her pain the moment he stepped inside the house. His eyes displayed a mixture of fear and sadness that she would have appreciated were she not still riddled with agony. He effortlessly lifted Eva onto her bed and sat next to her. His arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her in place because Eva still couldn't sit up for very long. Slowly but surely Eva felt her pain disappear and it was replaced with the warm feeling of comfort and cheerfulness. It was all centered in her head however. While most of her body had recovered; a small, dull ache centered in her chest and now that the pain had dissipated, she felt a truly hopeless depression hit her. The sensation seemed to battle against Jasper's wonderful gift. She didn't even know the source of the wicked sadness that continued to try and overthrow her false joy. Yes, she was immensely sad when she fell asleep the previous night but it wasn't anything like _this._

"What happened, Eva? Are you alright?" Jasper spoke calmly to her. His eyes betrayed him however. While his voice was calm and collected; his eyes perfectly depicted his panic. She did not know this vampire's eyes for she had only peered into their amber beauty a select amount of times. Yet she just knew. He was more afraid than _she_ was.

"I don't know, I woke up like this…" Eva explained. Her own hazel eyes begged him to fix whatever it was that was wrong with her, even though she knew he was probably powerless to do so. Eva's eyes would always express things her stubborn tongue refused to. He studied her for a few moments and she watched him let out a heavy sigh. Only she did not expect to hear the words that left his mouth after his examination.

"I think it's best that you call your mates and ask them to come to you." The urgency in his words was chilling. Eva looked at him dumbfounded. She did not understand where that comment had come from.

"Why?"

"Your mates are ancient and incredibly _powerful _creatures. The mating bond between you four has to be just as powerful. I believe their absence is starting to affect you too." Jasper explained.

"No, I'm still human. That can't be it." Eva replied like she was now an expert on vampire knowledge. She had been fine the past three days, even longer if you consider the journey back to Forks. It was irrational to think she could be afflicted with it now. Her mates had even assured her that her humanity kept her from feeling such pain. Besides, surely the loss of your mate couldn't hurt _this _bad…right?

"Yes and in _normal _circumstances that would most likely protect you from feeling the negative effects of the bond. However, you are bonded to _three _vampires instead of the usual one. Because of this, you could fall victim to it, perhaps even more so than your mates. I also think that the major plummet of your emotions from last night may have sparked it. By nature, we seek our mates when we feel grief. The comfort of your mate can do wonders to soothe you with just a touch or kind word. I think you're calling out to them without even realizing it."

Eva could only look at him. Being alone for as long as she had been made her reluctant to believe his words, no matter how much sense they seemed to make. She always took care of herself, it was just what she did. Eva had lived by a simple policy all her life that worked as a flawless defense. A lesson she learned from her most beloved author. "Listen to many, speak to few." Being lonely was something her mind craved but her soul detested. Having such contradicting ambitions made her the complex creature she was. Eva always put more stock in her mind than her heart, which made her doubt Jasper's theory. How could she…_call out_ to them without realizing? How deep was this union between the four of them? Eva looked away from Jasper and cursed herself. No…she couldn't. She had made it this long on her own, she wouldn't go crying for help now. Yet a special part of her heart _ached_ at a thought. Was _this _what her kings had been feeling ever since she left Volterra?

"I can't." Eva murmured for no real intention. It wasn't to argue, there was no argument. Eva wouldn't show her weakness to them. They would think better of her even if it was a lie.

"Why not?"

"Charlie…I can't disappear now. I saw it in his eyes…he doesn't want me to leave." Lord, had it ever been so difficult to form words before? Maybe in her hospital bed after her last incident because Rick had severely damaged her windpipe but otherwise, Eva couldn't conceive having such an inability to speak.

"Just because the Kings are here, doesn't mean you have to travel back to Volterra with them. I'm sure they would be happy to let you finish out your week."

"No, they can't be away from Volterra that long, it's too risky. If they aren't there…bad things could happen to their coven." That somewhat made sense, didn't it? Why was she so tired? She had gone to bed so early.

"Trust me when I say that even without the Kings or their best guard, the Volturi Coven can handle themselves. Very few would choose to stand against them. All the work and dedication they put into their craft has earned them that right. An extra couple of days won't hurt them. Especially if they learned what you were going through."

"It's not worth the risk." Eva commented firmly, her voice now sounding as it normally did and not the strained one. The longer Jasper was near her, the more he was able to dull the pain. She was starting to really appreciate that perk.

"As you said, they became kings of your world because of a lot of time and effort devoted to doing so. I will _not_ be the reason they lose that power." No she wouldn't be. She wouldn't have any of them compromise themselves for her.

"Then one of them? Allow one of them to stay with you. That would still benefit you both and you would no longer need me to hold you up so you can sit properly." He commented while looking down at Eva's disposition. "Come now Eva, look at yourself. Can you focus your worry on your own well-being if you insist on worrying at all?" Jasper said sweetly but urgently. He was afraid…worried about her. That was a nice surprise. But in all her stubborn glory, Eva allowed herself to smile.

"Know your audience." Eva replied and was all she was going to say on the matter. If his pitch was her own safety or comfort; he still didn't know her all that well. Eva could care less about what inconvenienced her as long as those she cared about had everything they needed. It was just her nature. A born doormat but a selective one. Anyone she cared about could have anything they wanted of her if they only knew to ask. May that list of select loved ones forever be short because of this indisputable truth. Jasper let out a sigh of defeat but decided to focus on fixing her current needs.

"I'm going to get you some water and make you some toast. Hopefully that will sustain you even though I know you don't feel like eating." He got up to go to the kitchen but not before letting Eva stabilize herself so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Wow…you can work a toaster?" Eva asked in her weakened state, a little proud to see her sarcasm was still fully functional. It seemed to lighten Jasper's mood too which was an added bonus.

"Well, I haven't truly tried but I assume it's fairly easy to do. Insert bread, push down button and wait." Jasper said proudly as if he had cracked a secret code of some sort.

"If the house catches fire just be sure to carry me outta here, okay?" Eva smirked though of course she was in no way worried. Charlie was the one who used the toaster the most and he always had it set to a decent number to where it wasn't too browned and it wasn't just heated bread either. Eva never really messed with the dial so as far as she knew it remained on that setting all the time.

"Do me a favor though, Eva." Jasper said in gentle tone which made Eva inclined to listen. "Talk to them. You don't have to tell them that you're unwell but talk to them. It may be more helpful than you think."

She wasn't given the chance to argue, (not that she wanted to) because he disappeared at the end of his sentence. Maybe he's right. Talking to them wouldn't be a punishment or anything. She always enjoyed speaking to her kings. She knew talking to them on the phone was out because her voice would give her away. Texting seemed too annoying having to wait forever for a reply and it might prompt them to call her to spare the trouble. So, she decided to try and check her messenger just in case Caius or Aro was online though she doubted they would be without knowing she was beforehand.

Unexplainable guilt washed over her when Aro's name crossed her mind. She talked to him maybe a total of ten minutes yesterday and didn't speak to him at all the day before aside from their brief texting back and forth. She and Marcus had spoken a lot on the phone, even yesterday when she dismissed them to wallow in her own depression; she still managed to talk to Marcus for close to a half hour each time he called. She and Caius had even spoken on her messenger where she hadn't done so with Aro aside from the night she was angry with him. Now she felt terribly…terrible. So early in their relationship and she was already neglectful. Oh, what he must think of her! She had probably made him feeling miserable! Like he was less appealing to her in comparison to his brothers or something. With only that in mind she asked Jasper to grab her laptop for her and to take her toast and water to the living room so that he could at least be somewhat entertained by the TV if he insisted on watching over her.

Once she was settled and took a few bites from her toast (Jasper even buttered it for her) she fired up her laptop and signed into her messenger. She quickly looked for Aro's name and saw that his status was set to 'Away'. Knowing he would hopefully get the message at some point she began to write to him.

_**Eva: Aro, I'm so very sorry if I made you feel neglected or if I led you to believe that I didn't care about you. Things have been hectic here and I've been dealing with some snags in the road but I think it's safe to say I have everything under control now. I guess I'm a pretty lousy mate, huh? I want you to know that even though I didn't get the chance to speak to you; you were always on my mind. I miss you… Please forgive me.**_

She must have looked over her message a dozen times before she actually sent it to him and after she did, she worried it came off wrong. She didn't want to sound clingy but the point of the message was to show she cared. Maybe she should just give in and call him…no…_that _was clingy. Or was it? Oh, she didn't _know_! She just needed to buy the "Relationships for Dummies" book and see if she could make sense of all this! They _could_ have a polygamist chapter, you never know! Luckily, Eva didn't have to ask Jasper to fetch her cellphone for her because he had initially brought it with them when he helped her hobble to the living room. Eva nibbled on her lip nervously and after about five minutes that felt more like twenty and no response from Aro she picked up her phone and dialed his number before she had the chance to talk herself out of it. Her pain seemed less crippling but her worry and anxiety had gotten unbearable. If she heard him, heard his tone, she would know if he was upset with her or not. That's all she needed to know and she'd fine to be alone for the rest of the day…

It rang a total of three times before he answered and the very second she heard that incredible voice she began to calm.

"Hello, dearest. It's a pleasant surprise to hear from you at this hour, it must be rather early in the morning for you. Nothing disagreeable has occurred has it?" He said in his usual courteous tone and Eva sighed audibly. She took that as a sign that he wasn't upset with her but now…what was she supposed to say? _Use your words, Eva!_

"No, I'm okay. I um…I just wanted to let you know that I sent you a message on MSN Messenger. When you have a moment, read it for me. I should be online all day." Even _she_ thought that sounded desperate.

"How very kind of you, Eva. I look forward to reading your electronic letter at my earliest convenience. Is there anything you wish to discuss in the meantime?" It really was a joy just hearing him. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until she heard his voice. It really was one of his best features. He had the type of voice that could get him whatever he desired with minimum effort. Eva could listen to it for hours without growing bored.

"Oh um, aren't you busy?" Eva said nervously. He had said that, hadn't he? Or did she just assume? His status had said 'Away' but that didn't mean he was busy necessarily.

"In a matter of speaking but nothing that can't be put on hold for you." Aro assured her and Eva concentrated hard to see if she could make out the small commotion in the background.

"What are you up to?" Surely he wasn't sitting in the throne room leisurely speaking to her on his cellphone while some poor vampires were knelt before him?

"Just a bit of tidying." He said casually and Eva's eyebrows formed a confused scowl when she heard the perplexing sound of what she guessed to be broken glass followed by a muffled scream. Hm, someone must have broken something. Did they oversee the maids work or something?

"Ah, look at that dearest, I am suddenly available to speak without distraction. Would you prefer to communicate through your preferred method or would you like for me to remain on the phone with you?" Aro said so cheerfully, she felt herself perking almost so that she could match his enthusiasm.

"Um, I can just message you back once you've read it. I should be online for the majority of the day." Eva answered. Something about their brief conversation made her nervous to talk to him. It was as though she had been reminded of her mate's importance and more so, she remembered that she was a wheezing, weak little mortal that couldn't even hold herself up properly at the moment. It felt like she was unworthy to speak to someone that carried as much influence as he and the rest of her mates did. Perhaps it was the sickness that plagued her that caused her to feel this way? Or the fact that Aro didn't act like he even noticed their lack of personal communication…god, she had just made a fool of herself.

"Of course dearest, until then." Aro said in his goodbye but Eva hung up before she could say something else stupid. How arrogant to think that she affected him in such a way. She _knew_ there was no way she could delete a message after it was sent but she tried desperately to once she found the courage to look back down at her computer screen. Her stomach tightened into knots when she saw that Aro was already typing out his response. _Great. _Now on top of feeling like she already had one foot through death's door, she was completely humiliated. _Again._

_**Aro: My dearest Eva, I beg you to cease your apologetic tendencies if not only in regards to my brothers and myself. I assure you mia stella, you did nothing to stir any ill feelings within me. I know you have an unfortunate task before you and I would never be so selfish as to demand your attention; when I am blessed to have it every day for the rest of our existence. Spend the remainder of your time in Forks enjoying yourself, it's all I could wish for you. If you only knew the mere pleasure it was to see your name spelled out in this tiny, unflattering font you would know that having you apart of my existence is everything I could ever desire. **_

_**It pains me to think that you're suffering from this arrangement when the deal was struck purely to avoid such a catastrophe. Though I cannot help but wonder the cause of your disharmony. Instantly my mind turns to Carlisle's band of rouges and your less than desirable cousin. I know that they are making this difficult for you and for that my opinion of them has vastly changed, not that it was particularly flattering before. Don't blame yourself for whatever befalls them and know that I understand your silence. It's understandable that you would shun the responsibility that inevitably comes with your position when it's been thrust upon you so unexpectedly. I only wish that this week with your family would've been a blissful one without the stain of the Cullen's influence.**_

_** And no, my love, you are not a "lousy mate". I would go into great and intricate detail as to why you are quite the opposite but I fear that now is not the time. As I overheard you say to Marcus in his most treasured of memories; such things should be explored in a more intimate setting and not through a computer screen. It leaves a bitter taste, however. For even if I had the time I am unsure if I could provide the words needed to describe such loveliness. Nor could I properly express the feelings you provoke in me. Perhaps in time I will seem less like a blathering imbecile and more like the man you deserve. **_

_**And lastly, I will reiterate that you needn't apologize to me. Knowing that you long for me as I long for you; warms my darkened heart and put's my cynical mind back into perspective. You've been my entire world before you were even born, Eva dearest. It may seem like a peculiar and perhaps even false sentiment but it reigns true. Therefore I no longer wish to keep such a sentiment to myself. The desire to see you in my arms conquers all desires before it. Coming from possibly the greediest man that's ever walked the earth, I hope knowing this will bring forth some clarity. **_

By the time Eva finished reading what Aro had graciously sent to her she was nearly in tears. That annoyingly persistent pain in her chest had loosened its grip tremendously and no matter how Eva's mind tried to come up with a rational response for this; she knew what Jasper had said was true. She _needed _to see her mates. It was getting harder and harder to ignore her feelings for them. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to anymore. How…how was she supposed to reply to that lovely message? Eva prided herself with the ability to express herself through the written word but she knew whatever she responded with would be a pale comparison to what Aro had shared with her. As she was about to respond, Jasper cleared his throat which brought her back to reality. When she looked over to him she watched him nod towards her plate of unfinished toast and she rolled her eyes. With a piece of toast hanging gracefully from her mouth she began to write back to him.

**Eva: **_**I'll work on my apologies, my king. I just…everything about this is so new to me. Strange but not necessarily in a bad way. Good things have never come into my life for very long. And the idea of losing you or either of your brothers because of my own foolishness would be a hard pill to swallow. I'm trying to be something that you can be proud of. Something that makes fate's choice of me justified. You've already seen the pathetic little girl I really am. So I am trying to become a better woman. That is why I don't wish to speak of the Cullens when I feel I can handle the situation on my own. I have never had someone to run to and because of that I have learned to depend on myself. Even though I let myself down just as often as others do. And…If you believe yourself to be an imbecile I cannot imagine what I am because I can't think of an eloquent response to such inspiring words. So, I'll keep it simple. I cannot wait to see you again and I too cannot express the joy I feel simply talking to you. I wish you were here.**_

_**Aro: Of course it is, my love. Unlike us, you haven't had the past three thousand years to prepare yourself for this. We're patient creatures, Eva. Well, that's not strictly true but it is when it comes to anything pertaining to you. Don't worry yourself about losing us. The only way you could is if you asked us to forsake you. Even then you'd find difficulty. Eva Hawkins you are the woman of my everlasting daydreams. You needn't prove yourself to me or anyone. I know how incredible you are. I only wish that you knew as well but give me time. Soon you will see yourself the way I do. The way we all do.**_

_**Eva: Thanks for your patience. For the first time I believe someone when they say they won't forsake me. It's a wonderful feeling and I thank you for it. Now, before I get too mushy, I'll change the topic. How has your day been today? Did I hear you in the courtroom earlier?**_

_**Aro: Correct, business as usual I'm afraid but I will not bore you with the details. Once you know the laws as flawlessly as we do, you'll see such affairs for yourself. Though it is unusual that you've broken your sleeping habits. Did Caius awake you again? I reminded him how important it was to check the time thoroughly to ensure that he doesn't disturb you. **_

Eva blushed furiously and bit her lip. She cursed her mate's ability. You truly couldn't get much past him could you? Had he seen…what could he have…ugh! That and the fact that he didn't seem to care about the man he called brother and the woman he claimed to adore having a rather intimate but odd moment themselves was still unbelievable to her. Had this been any other situation you'd think it would end with one of them in a ditch.

_**Eva: No, I just got up a bit earlier than normal, that's all. And learning your laws? You plan to have me rule beside you?**_

_**Aro: Is there any other place for you? We cannot be expected to rule our world fairly without our queen now can we?**_

_**Eva: You've managed it for the past three thousand years…**_

_**Aro: True. However, I know you will be a breath of fresh air in the courtroom. Trust me when I say that there is no other place for you aside a throne. Whatever the Volturi was before knowing you is but a memory. **_

_**Eva: I do hope your faith in me isn't misplaced. I really don't like the idea of making a wrong decision and end up condemning a virtuous man. **_

_**Aro: Some rise by sin and some by virtue fall. Don't under estimate your intuition, dearest. It told you to mistrust Edward, which is a notion not even his beloved 'family' has had the sense to consider.**_

She smiled at every line of his response but her heart sped up a little when she saw that Aro had used a quote from Shakespeare's _**Measure for Measure.**_Yet another one of his plays she had read a dozen times. She wondered if it was intentional or not but she was fairly positive that it was. If he had read her mind thoroughly, she was sure a rather large portion of it was devoted to Shakespeare.

_**Eva: Been brushing up on your Shakespearian plays? I rather enjoyed your use of the quote. **_

_**Aro: Knowing how dear these tales are to you; I have. It's been a wonderful distraction during our time of separation. It makes me feel closer to you. Though even this joy is tainted in the most juvenile of ways. I have never found myself envious of any mortal or immortal alike in all my existence but instead it is ink and paper that draws forth such jealousy in me. If not only because I wish you felt the same fondness for me as you do for your literature.**_

_**Eva: I'm fond of you…**_

There was more to that sentence but she couldn't say it. She was _very_ fond of him. She cared a lot about the three kings and her admiration for them seemed to grow every day, if not every minute. But that couldn't be. They were still getting to know each other so to jump and say she liked him more than _any _story she had ever read was preposterous. So why did every word they had to say to her have to feel so full of love? To love her so soon was just impossible. Hell, she doubted her own mother truly loved her before she passed away, so how could they?

_**Aro: Forgive me dearest one, I spoke out of turn. In short, this separation has been a battle that's difficult to overcome. I'll refrain from reciting the quotes I long to utter for now but I will not be able to hold my tongue for very long, dearest. You will know how loved you are. You deserve to know.**_

If this wasn't the perfect time for Eva to mention her agony from earlier, she didn't know when would be. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as she contemplated telling him the full truth of the situation but her hand balled into a fist yet again_. She_ was the one that asked for this. If the pain came from being away from her Kings it was entirely by her own doing. It was just something that came with the territory and if her mates had suffered this for an even greater amount of time than she had; she'd suffer with them.

Eva's pride also prevented her from urging him to continue about his romantic words but in a way, it was okay. He'd see how she felt soon enough. If he knew her well, he must know how shy and introverted she was. Seeing how much she adored him in her mind was actually far more intimate than anything she could say aloud. But for Marcus and Caius who were not blessed with such a gift…she'd work on it. She didn't know why she was still afraid to express her emotions. Possibly because her mind still scolded her for feeling them in the first place. They shouldn't act like madly in love fools so soon. For how could she act that way when she wasn't even sure if it _was_ love that she was feeling? Was there a sign? Some beacon that would flash before her eyes that would tell her when she was head over heels? She hoped so. Being blind to her own heart was a troubling notion.

They spoke for only a short while after that because Charlie had returned home unexpectedly again. She gave Aro a quick but heartfelt goodbye, waited for his beautiful response then closed her laptop. When she looked up, she realized that after her little fiasco this morning, she was still wearing her Mickey Mouse pajama pants and matching Mickey Mouse T-shirt she had worn to bed. And her humiliation continued.

"Hello again, Jasper." Charlie said to him kindly. Eva at last looked up at the clock to see that it was only 9:00 in the morning. No wonder Aro kept mentioning the time, why, oh why did she have to keep waking up so early?!

Charlie smiled at her and Eva noticed he wasn't in uniform. Odd, she would have bet money on him having to work today but when she saw the grocery bags sitting on the kitchen counter she supposed that explained why he was gone during her dilemma. Which she was thankful for, really.

"No work today?"

"Not this morning, no. I had someone fill in for me and decided I'd work the late shift tonight since, I'd most likely have to anyway. Figured this way I could at least have the day with you before you left for Italy. Unfortunately my only other day off this week is Sunday and you're leaving that day."

Eva shot a sideways glance at Jasper who subtly nodded and excused himself. As he left Eva told him she'd get in contact with him again later. She braced but was astounded that she still felt fine after his departure. She was fairly sure he was the reason her pain wasn't crippling anymore but now there was just a random throb every now and again. Maybe she _should_ go to the hospital with all these strange and inconsistent symptoms.

"If you'd rather be with your friend, I understand." Charlie quickly added once Jasper walked out the front door. Eva shook her head and smiled up at him.

"No, I can catch up with him later, no worries." She assured him. Charlie brightened up at this and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Alright, well do you want to hit the lake one last time? Our fishing day was usually Sunday but…"

Damn, that's right. She hadn't even thought about _that_ aspect of her moving away from Forks. Wonderful. Everything about this just seemed to be set up to be a miserable experience. Well, she'd make the best of it then!

"Sure Uncle Charlie, let me get changed and we can head out." Who needed to eat and sleep? Maybe some Tylenol would help if that pain came back…you know if she took half the bottle. She got up from the couch to walk to her bedroom but Charlie stopped her.

"Hey Kiddo, actually, can you wait here for a second? I got something I've been meaning to give you since you came to Forks." He asked politely and Eva nodded in agreement. Her curiosity was almost too much to bear when she watched Charlie walk out of his bedroom with a little wooden lock box. His smile broadened when he opened the box and peered down at the items unseen to her inside. When he pulled out the object and held it to her eye level, Eva covered her mouth in shock.

It couldn't be. She thought…she thought she'd _never_ see that again. In between Charlie's index finger and thumb was a golden, engraved ring. A ring Eva knew from her memory and instantly recognized it. It was her _father's _ring. Her _true_ father. It was his firefighter's ring and it had the emblem of fire helmet and two crossed ladders engraved in the center, above it was the number of the fire department he had worked for. On one side of the ring was etched his name and on the opposite side was their surname. Her father had worn that ring for as long as she could remember and how it was in Charlie's possession she didn't know or care. She just couldn't believe it was in front of her! Eva had _nothing _that had previously belonged to her father or anything to remind her of him save a handful of pictures she had to hide from Rick. Upon marrying her mother Rick had demanded that she got rid of everything that had belonged to her father and like the fool she was; her mother obliged. Pride be damned, the sheer shock of seeing something so small but so irreplaceably valuable that she had thought to be lost, made tears fall from Eva's eyes freely.

Charlie cleared his throat to hide his own emotions and focused his sight on the ring instead of Eva so that he wouldn't join her in tears. Only a family trait seemed to be that their eyes always displayed their emotions despite how they tried to keep them concealed.

"I found this on the bathroom sink after your last visit here. I called Joseph to see if he wanted me to mail it back to him but he told me to hang onto it for him. Said it only guaranteed that he'd have to come back for another visit and that I couldn't come up with an excuse to tell him no." Charlie laughed and Eva clenched her mouth tighter when she saw the tears form in Charlie's eyes. He too didn't care enough to hide them in this moment. The harsh, unspoken story being that her father had perished before he had the chance to come back for that visit weighed Charlie down strongly and prevented him from speaking for a moment. She knew her father and Charlie had been close; which was another reason her family had visited the Swans as often as they did in the past. Before her father had lost his never ending fight all too soon. Charlie looked Eva in the eyes and swallowed before continuing.

"So, I kept this safe for him like I promised. I _know _he would want you to have it." He extended his arm farther and Eva let out a shaky breath as she walked over to him. She gingerly took it from his hand as if she was afraid it would break or disappear if she mishandled it. She took the time to flip the ring from one side to the other to read his first and last name. The ring was designed similarly to a class ring, the gold it was made of was cheap and flawed but to Eva it was worth more gold than this world could possibly bear. She tried to slip it onto one of her fingers but it was ungodly big on her. Knowing that this ring's place was once on her father's noble hand made it so precious. She had no words. Anytime she thought about her father, she remembered him with this ring and having a solid, real, tangible reminder of him was a gift she could never express her gratitude for.

"Uncle Charlie…thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me! I can't…thank you _so_ much. _You_ are the only family I need." Eva stammered. Even with the ring in her hands it was hard for her to believe it was real. She'd be eternally thankful for Charlie. He had done so much for her during her stay at Forks. Spending time with her, driving all the way to Florida just to get her junky car for her and now this. She sincerely hoped Bella knew what she had.

"Don't mention it, kiddo. Like I said, it's been yours all along, I've just been looking after it. It was bound to make it to your hands at one time or another. I thought I'd give it to you now as a going away present. It seemed like the perfect time. Now, I have one more thing I wanted to give you." He reached into the box once again and this time…he pulled out…a knife?

"Yeah, I know it's a funny transition." Charlie chuckled when she saw Eva's scrunched up expression. "It was actually _my_ father's. He collected knives. Pocket knives, hunting knives, you name it. I managed to collect this one and a few others from him after he passed away. I always thought I'd pass them along to my son but as you can see it didn't work out that way. So I thought you might appreciate it." Charlie smiled handing the knife over to her.

Eva took the knife from his hand and in the process she accidentally pressed the little button on the handle, releasing the blade. A switchblade knife, really?! Those are illegal, _officer_!

"Woah, careful." Charlie tsked but luckily it had avoided making contact with either of their hands. "It's got a sensitive trigger and it's still very sharp. But hey, you may need it if any of those Italian boys get a little too friendly, huh? I'm sure you will have two or three of them in love with you in no time." Charlie joked with a chuckle.

_You have no idea _Eva commented in her head. She did like the idea of owning _something _that could be used to defend herself but it didn't feel right. If the knife had belonged to Charlie's father surely there were others before her that should have it.

"I can't take this if it was grandpa's, Charlie. Shouldn't you give it to Bella?" She had never actually met her grandfather on her mother's side. From what she gathered from her mother he passed away when she was in her early twenties but that's all she knew.

"Hey, I have plenty of stuff I can leave behind for Bella when my time comes and I know how much she hates knives or anything that could produce violence, so I doubt she'd appreciate it. Plus, I figured after all you went through, maybe you'd feel a little safer with it. Trust me Eva, if you don't take it, it will just sit around in this box. At least with you it might have some sentimental value." Charlie explained and Eva nodded absentmindedly. Wow, now it really did feel like a goodbye even though they still had some time. At least she had something to remind her of Charlie too. Charlie coughed and straightened up, clearly having his fill of their heartfelt moment.

"Alright, now, let's get going. Maybe if we're lucky we can actually get you to catch something decent before you leave."

After that, Eva's day improved tremendously. She and Charlie spent hours on the lake and it wasn't as frigid as it normally was; which was a nice change. She even caught a grand total of _five _fish to Charlie's three! She released hers after they were caught but it was still kind of fun to beat her own personal score and even out fish Charlie! When they made it back home she fixed them both some sandwiches and they watched movies on the TV until Charlie had to leave for his shift. During that time she'd randomly text her kings so they knew all was well but they were understanding. They were extremely supportive of her spending today with her family. She did rather enjoy her conversation with Aro earlier and when she let her mind drift it automatically went to one of the three of them. As sad as this was, it was exciting in many ways too. Living in Italy, having her Kings with her at all times; all and all it wasn't going to be an unpleasant experience. She just hated leaving Charlie behind. It wasn't like she could _include _him. Something told her immortality wouldn't suit Charlie the way it would her or Bella. All well…she could always write to him at the very least.

When Charlie left for work she called Jasper. The pain in her chest had started mounting again but he managed to keep it tamed for her. Jasper wasn't quiet about his displeasure in seeing her in such state however. He _kept_ insisting that she tell her mates what was happening with her and she _kept _dismissing him. She could make it another three days without crying for help. Jasper may have to attach himself to her at the hip during the end of that time but she could do it nonetheless! That way Aro would see that she was strong, better than the crying little girl that got the hell beat out of her on a regular basis that he had already seen. After watching more boring TV Eva perked up when she realized she had a little bit of money left! Well, sort of. She knew Charlie had snuck in dropped some cash in her purse as though she wouldn't know that he had. He didn't even put it in her wallet, he just left it loose in her purse. She could see why he never became a detective but she was so happy at the idea of shopping for once, she accepted the gift.

Now that she had a proper escort, she asked Jasper to accompany her to a clothing store and at long last she got herself a pair of jeans! No more shorts and hoodies for her! Now it would be…_jeans_ and hoodies! She also found a sturdy silver chain while she was shopping that she decided to use to hold onto her father's ring properly. It couldn't fit around her finger but it could easily be used as a necklace and Eva much preferred it that way anyway. At least she still had a part of him with her. It was a tremendous feeling.

After Eva dug out her wallet from her purse she asked Jasper to hold it for her while she waited in the ridiculously long line to the cash register. She was already wearing one of her new pairs of blue jeans and placed her cellphone in her purse during the changing process. If one of the Kings called her she wanted him to answer for her because she felt a little awkward talking to one of her vampiric mates while surrounded by so many people. At least he was off on his own and Eva wouldn't put it past herself to exclaim the word "Vampire" or "My King" aloud which would surely provoke curiosity.

When she finally made it through the extremely long line of impatient people, she looked around to find Jasper but he wasn't standing where she had left him. Uh oh…had, had she been found by some vampire in the store or something?! That would be a fun headline in tomorrow's paper! "Crazy Monster Fight breaks out in local store!" Eva nervously searched for her companion once she checked out, only to roll her eyes when she found him trying on different hats in the men's section. She walked up to him and gave him a firm slap on his arm.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you! I thought something had happened!" She scolded and Jasper laughed in response.

"You were taking forever, so I thought I'd have a bit of fun, milady."

"You're a lousy guard then." Eva murmured.

"Please, my kind wouldn't come _here_. It's too crowded and it's already past nightfall. If they were trying to find someone to feed on they'd try a bar or the park. Easier to drag your victims away without discovery." Jasper smirked and handed her purse back to her. It was a little disturbing to talk about vampire feeding habits as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Even more disturbing that Eva wasn't…disturbed. Eva looked at her phone and saw it was already 10:00 at night! Where had all the time gone, it was only 8:00 when they arrived. Still, Eva wasn't about to give up her argument.

"Yes, well, someone out to assassinate me would find it a perfect opportunity to attack, wouldn't they?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps but I maintain that even if they did track you here, somehow getting past _my_ senses mind you; they would still have to wait to grab you _after _you made it outside. And we're still _inside_. See, we're perfectly safe, aren't I clever?" Jasper smirked and placed a black and white baseball cap on his head in victory then plopped a similar baseball cap on her head in jest.

"Yeah well…that hat looks stupid." Eva grinned. _Victory!_ She did think of him as a friend even though she tried not to. It was just hard not to like the guy when he helped take care of her and made her laugh. Jasper pouted his lip and sighed,

"Aw, I like this one!"

Eva gestured for them to leave after she put her hat back on the rack and she was a little remorseful again. She doubted she could continue her friendship with Jasper…what with their covens being on not-so-good terms. Could he visit her? Occasionally at the very least? She still had his phone number so maybe she could call him and talk every now and then? That would just have to be a majority of her relationships now. Over the phone.

"So where are we headed now?" Jasper asked now that they had made it back to her car. He was already altering her mood back to a cheerful one and she smiled at this. She couldn't hide much from him either. It was probably good for her to be around people she couldn't bullshit.

"Probably home. After all of today's excitement, I'm kinda sleepy. Might as well go to bed at a decent time." Eva answered.

"Would you like me to watch over you a little more closely in case I sense you struggling? I fear for you, Eva. It may only get worse as time goes on." Jasper said and the real concern in his voice baffled Eva. Did he consider her a friend too and not an obligation?

"I'm no stranger to pain, Jasper but thank you for your concern." Eva stated firmly and the car ride was silent after that. Eva did fear that she would feel that pain again but at least now she was prepared for it. It was always easier to cope with such sensations if you saw it coming. Her body may not know how to brace for it but she could give it a try. When she made it home, she invited Jasper inside once more but he refused her, saying it was best that she got some sleep which was probably true. Oddly enough as she unlocked the front door and was about to walk inside, Jasper had one last remark for her.

"Forgive me, my _friend_ but I was left with no other choice." The power behind his use of the word 'friend' was awe worthy yet Eva had no idea what he was referring to.

"Forgive you for wh-" but he was gone. Leaving Eva with a sense of curiosity and joy all at once. She had made a friend. Even out of these horrible circumstances someone liked her for who she was. Even the heinous bitch she could be at times. Huh…who'd have thought?

Eva sighed and went inside. Too weary to truly contemplate Jasper's words for the time being. After she changed back into her Pajama's she texted all her mates another goodnight and briefly told them all about her day in the process. Except when she got to Caius, she made it a bit more…personal. She had seen a variety of paintings on the walls of the store, which Eva assumed was to give the place a 'fancy' feel but all she could think of was Caius' extraordinary painting he had shown her and how his work blew these paintings out of the water. It made her curious as to what other brilliant work he had locked away that the world would never see. It was a pity, really. She ended her text to Caius with a whiny but sincere message she contemplated deleting before having the guts to send it.

_I really, really miss you. I can't wait to see you._

It only took about five minutes for him to respond and Eva smiled widely when she read what he sent back to her.

_I yearn for your company as well, amare. Don't fret dearest one, I am doing everything I can to make this loss bearable. Stay strong. _

And she would. Being strong was the only option Eva ever had but being strong for someone beside herself was a welcome change. If only she could keep her pain from Aro so he would never know; that would be perfect. All well, at least he'd see that she managed it, that she wasn't made of glass as most people thought her to be. After reading Caius' message a few more times, Eva laid down and drifted to sleep with a smile on her face instead of tear stained cheeks as she did the night before. Only Eva was destined to have very little sleep that night once again.

(XxxX)

A text message at one in the morning was what awoke her this time. Her extremely loud ringtone luckily helped alert her any time she got a message since she knew missing an important one would bear extreme consequences. Her heart raced uncontrollably when she read the text. It wasn't from one of her mates but her newly named friend.

_Eva, the worst has happened! You are no longer safe, you are in GRAVE danger! Please, I need your help! I can't fight them off forever! Please meet me at La Push immediately! There isn't much time! Please HELP me, Eva! I need you!_

Eva panicked and her first reaction was to call him to get more information about his vague message. She was in danger…_he_ was in danger?! Fight off _who_?! What was going on?! It rang and it rang but he didn't answer. She called again, no answer. With her heart pounding in her chest, Eva threw off her pajamas and put on her newly purchased jeans and a T-Shirt along with one of her warmer hoodies in what had to be record breaking time. Was he not answering because…no! No, he was okay, he _had_ to be okay! She tried to think of some things she would need and she thanked Charlie aloud when she remembered the knife he had given her, not that it would be any good against vampires. Being too panicked to think of much else, Eva grabbed her cellphone and rushed out the front door.

She remembered La Push from her sightseeing her first month in Forks but she hadn't actually visited there before. The entire drive there she kept calling Jasper's phone but still she got no response.

"Come on, Jasper!" Eva urged and cursed a loud "Fuck!" after the eighteenth call had been ignored. _Please be okay, please be okay! _But what could _she _do?! If he was fighting vampires, she would be more a hindrance than an asset! Well, he said he _needed _her so she would do what she could for him! Maybe he had a clever plan he was waiting to fill her in on when she found him.

Once she made it to the beach, she got out of her car and began to search for him. It was a large area and she couldn't even spot any recent tracks in the sand! How was she supposed to find him?! She decided to venture into the forest by the beach, knowing if a battle was raging on, it would most likely be somewhere deep in the woods; away from human sight.

"Jasper!" She whispered fiercely. She hoped his vampire ears would hear her without alerting any others to her. But Eva was too worried about Jasper to give herself any extra thought. If something had happened to him while he was trying to protect her, she'd never forgive herself. "Jasper, I'm here! Where are you, how can I help?!"

It was so dark, Eva could barely see her own hand in front of her face. She resorted to pulling out her cellphone for a small amount of light, but knowing it would draw attention to her, she only used it in short bursts. After about twenty minutes of searching, she decided to give calling him one last try as she crouched low to the ground to wait. She jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of Jasper's phone ringing from behind her but sighed in relief that she had found him.

"Jasper-" Eva started while turning around to face him. But what she saw wasn't her wavy honey-blonde vampire…but a scowling, auburn one.

"Edward." Eva gulped but kept her composure. It was truly a sinister sight to see Jasper's cellphone lit up in Edward's front shirt pocket; the sound of his ringtone still blaring and the light of the phone illuminating Edward's face menacingly. Eva slowly ended the call and the sound ceased. She swallowed hard and ignored the fear that was consuming her. Okay…no big deal…maybe Jasper had lent his phone to Edward…after his plea for help…shit.

"Where's Jasper?!" Eva demanded and she watched a small smile curve on Edward's face. His skin looked so much paler in the dark night under the light of the moon.

"He's fighting a vampire named Victoria, currently. She has a personal vendetta against Bella and myself. She even brought a few newborn vampires with her to overpower us. So Alice went to him once she was spotted, seeking his assistance. Like the good brother he is, he went to defend his family instantly, knowing that all of Forks, including yourself would be in danger. While Alice was with him, she managed to retrieve _this_ from him without his notice." He pulled out Jasper's phone from his pocket before letting it fall to the forest floor without another thought.

Edward began to take slow, short steps towards her and Eva instinctively took two steps back to his one. She knew her heart was beating obscenely loud for a being like him but she couldn't calm it. That same look he gave her the previous day was alive and well, intimidating her to the point that her voice shook at her next question.

"Is...Is he okay?"

"I assume so, he has the family with him. They would have either destroyed them or drove them away by now. We have done so before. Her appearance couldn't have come at a better time, I am actually indebted to her for that. I needed to lure you away from him. I knew you would come without question if you thought he was in danger." Edward explained calmly and Eva closed her eyes tight when she felt her back meet a tree trunk. She couldn't move away from him any longer. So she was right, he had set a trap for her. And Jasper had no idea…

"And why did you _need _that?" Eva questioned. She couldn't take her eyes away from him and though her quickened heartbeat betrayed her, she made sure not an ounce of fear was displayed on her face. Was this it…?

"He was determined to follow the Volturi's ruling, thinking it was the only way. But I have a better plan. One that keeps both you and Bella alive in the end." He slammed both of his hands on either side of her on the tree's base; keeping her in place. Eva was shaking uncontrollably but she kept her hate filled eyes on his all the while, still refusing to look away from him.

"Ahead of us are two shape-shifters that are willing to journey with me to get you and Bella out of Forks. They have a unique effect on vampires; they cloud their abilities. Even Alice's gift is useless in this regard, she can't see anything revolving around shape-shifters. So even when the Volturi come, they will have no way to track you. Alice helped me lure you away but has no idea where we are going. None of my family members know. I'm taking you away from here and away from the Volturi, Eva. I will not subject my kind to the brutality of the Volturi once you are turned! You're not going back to them. I'll make sure you stay far away from the supposed 'Kings' if it's the last thing that I do!"

Eva felt her heart shatter as she tried to process what Edward was saying to her. She was leaving Forks…she'd never see the kings again? At the thought she realized just how much she had come to care for them in such a short time. They couldn't find her? She was powerless to stop this…no, it couldn't be!

"Why…? Why are you doing this? If you want to take Bella, go. I won't tell them where you went, just don't take me with you!" Eva exclaimed.

"Because, you are too powerful for your own good, Eva. Such a power being nurtured by destructive hands is something I cannot allow. Nor will I watch another human willingly become something they can't fathom! You were born human, you will die human. This is the law of nature. And after what Bella did, I have _no_ choice. Aro will not forgive her if he sees what she did to you; I know his mind. Vampire or not, he or one of your _beloved _mates will take my world from me. I can't let that happen! If by some chance they do catch up to us and I sincerely doubt they will, I can always offer a deal they cannot refuse with you in my possession." He grabbed both of her shoulder's to show his urgency and Eva winced slightly at the pain his desperate touch brought forth.

"Her life for yours." At that he tossed her away from him and she almost toppled over from the power behind it. "Now let's go. There is no need to linger here any longer."

"Edward, I...I get that you're trying to save Bella but let me talk it over-"

"Enough!" Edward interrupted and Eva jumped at the volume of his voice. "It's _over _Eva. Even if your mates left this very moment, it takes ten hours to get from Volterra to Forks. I assure you that we will be long gone by then. Leaving behind an untraceable trail with no means of knowing where you are. We can easily outlast them; long enough for the mating bond to eliminate the threat for me. Even if the Volturi find Alice, she doesn't know where we're headed and with the shifters by our side, she'll never have a vision of it either. If _Alice_ can't see us, nor will Demetri. Now you and Bella are free to live out your mortal lives without worry. You'll thank me when you are no longer influenced by the mating bond."

It truly felt like her heart was ripping to shreds. This…this wasn't fair! Not when she was finally opening herself up to them, just for her to be ripped from them against her will? Oh gods…they'd die, wouldn't they? That was Edward's main goal, to have her kings die so they would no longer be a threat to him! He was using her as a _weapon!_ The bastard! How could he? What could she do? She had to reason with him, she had to! Knowing that her kings would die because of her, she'd never forgive herself. She couldn't _live _with herself!

"You are putting your _entire_ family in jeopardy if you do this! If you want to take Bella, I won't say a word. Just go, you'll have almost three whole days to get away! Just let me stay here." Eva pleaded and hated herself even more for doing so but she was desperate.

"They know the risks. Many of them are leaving Forks as we speak, a couple may join us later on, its undecided. You see Eva, all we have to do is outlive and out run your mates and we'll be the victors in the end." Edward said firmly and Eva could see that he wasn't going to budge. Now, when it was probably too late she realized that she had already fallen for her kings. The idea of never seeing them again was more agonizing then the pain she encountered earlier. She felt like she was falling down an endless pit of despair and this time she knew she couldn't climb out of it alone. If Eva needed any further proof of her devotion to the Volturi Kings, her next actions were all that was needed.

"_Please,_" She begged with hot tears running down her face. She'd even beg him if she had to. Her pride this time was a lot easier to swallow if it meant she could go free. She couldn't even stop herself from crying even though she hated anyone seeing her that way. None of it mattered to her anymore. All that mattered was being where she belonged.

"Please, don't take me from them. I'll convince them to let Bella live, I'll do something, just don't keep me from them! I can finally feel my heart again!"

"I could just kill you, Eva." Edward said coldly to her pleas. It made Eva clench her eyes shut tight which forced the last of her tears to fall. "You may not see it now but I am giving you _life. _The only thing you would taste with the Volturi is death. _I'm _the hero of this tale whether you acknowledge it or not."

Eva slowly reached for her cellphone in her jacket pocket and knew she had to try and get ahold of her mates somehow. She summoned up the rest of her courage and looked up at Edward from under her eyebrows.

"Anyone that would willingly tear apart love, could _never _be a hero!" Eva said without a crack in her voice or a tear in her eye. He needed to _know _how serious she was and how true her statement was. Edward took two steps towards her and breezily replied with,

"Good thing the Volturi are incapable of love." The same cold, lifeless look in his eyes no longer haunted her but fueled her. She had to get away. "Now come on, Bella and the others are waiting for us."

Eva followed him for a minute before she turned on her heel and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She screamed for help as she pulled out her cellphone but just as she opened her address book, Edward caught her. Now the scream she let out was in pain, his grip on her arms was bruising and caused her to drop her cellphone onto the ground. She continued to cry out for help as Edward drug her away. Hoping against hope that it wasn't too late.

_Please, please find me…_

_**Curlykisses: Told you guys a lot was going down. I have way too much to say to make a comment so I'll just anxiously await to see your predictions and reactions to this. Please review. I write so much faster when I see your reviews. Consider them my muse. Thanks again for reading. You guys are the best!**_


	11. Broken Road

"_**How many ways can you break my spirit down...again  
And how many times have I peeled my face up off the ground... for you  
In case that you're starting to think you can run my life... I'd think again  
Or cripple my faith, when you judge and criticize me... but I'm still standing  
I don't know if I can say  
I've lived through everything  
but I've walked this earth alone  
with bare feet broken in the snow  
and my father said to me  
it never seems to be  
a simple walk down an icy cold broken road"**_

**-**_**Broken Road; Sully Erna**_

**Day Five.**

Being forced to walk was new. Eva had never went to a destination against her will though she supposed her abuse was well-rounded now. She can now add 'Hostage' to her list of regrets. She could practically feel the invisible shackles locked around her ankles as she pushed herself forward. It was both horrifying and humiliating. To her left was a beautiful wolf that had to be twice the size of any natural wolf she had ever seen and one followed closely to Bella on her right. She'd take the time to marvel at their size and beauty were they not also her captors. No matter what scenario came to her tired mind, Eva couldn't fathom a way out of this. She prayed and tried to stay optimistic but each step seemed to drain more and more of her hope.

How long they had been travelling, Eva was unsure. It had to be hours because her legs felt like they were on fire and she had the displeasure of watching the sun rise on the horizon. It was almost 1:30 when she reached the forest, so for the sun to be rising now, it had to be around 6:00. So soon, they'd have been walking for almost five hours at the very least. Between the random short bursts where she was made to run, combined with Edward's supernatural speed while he effortlessly carried her further down the path if he felt she was being too slow; she wasn't even sure if she was in Forks at all anymore. She was miles and miles away by now wasn't she? Eva couldn't see Charlie or her home ever again would she?

It would probably be another few hours before her kings would even attempt to call her. When she wouldn't be there to answer, she knew they would begin their journey to Forks but Eva _knew _in her heart they would be much too late. If what Edward said was true, they couldn't even track her properly. So was it really as hopeless as it felt? Though she told herself not to, she kept imaging her kings' reaction when they found out she was missing. It was heartbreaking. She didn't know what she could do. Edward could read her mind thus he could predict her movements. She was _trapped _in the worst ways possible.

If her anxiety had gotten to her before, it was all consuming now. She found herself having difficulty breathing which could have been a symptom of her exhaustion as well. Or maybe it was the bond hurting her again? It could be a number of things but despite this, the agony couldn't have arrived at a worse time. In moments like this, she'd need a distraction to get her mind back on track but how could she find one when she was surrounded by the sources of her anxiety? Her mind took her to places she didn't want to go. She imagined the absolute worst possibilities from this cold, heartless, hostage situation. In a way, Eva would have welcomed death over this. For which would hurt more? Endlessly searching for your beloved or knowing she had found some form of peace in the afterlife? They wouldn't worry about her being hurt or neglected, that was kind of a positive right?

All this time…and she never told them. She never told them just how much joy they had brought to her cold and lonely existence. That every time her phone rang; her heart sped up in hopes it was one of them. That she couldn't recall smiling so much in her entire life as she had in their short time together. None of it was even face to face and they still managed to light up her world. Any doubt she had about not 'belonging' to her mates was gone and forgotten. She thought the idea to be possessive and unnatural but with them, it didn't feel that way. It felt…like home. It felt like she was always where she was meant to be. Belonging was something to take comfort in, instead of her previous thoughts of it being a type of imprisonment.

Now, in the midst of all this madness, Eva's strong but tortured mind betrayed her as did her body. She began hyperventilating and just to add to the horror of the moment; that incredible pain in her chest returned. This time it was nowhere near as sharp as it was before but it was still horrendous and the unexpectedness of it caused her to drop to the ground. The pain was nothing compared to her inability to catch her breath which made her unable to soothe herself. This was hell. It had to be. Eva was shown the promise land, the happiness, stability and love of her mates but because she didn't appreciate her gift; she was smacked back down to the depths of oblivion. All she could feel was pain, panic, fear and loss. If this was her fate, let her die here. Let this torment end!

Through half squinted eyes she saw Bella and Edward hovering over her. Eva _must _have been delirious because she could have sworn that she saw the same panic that was on her face, reflected on her selfish cousin's.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked Edward, as if the brat would know.

"I don't know. She seems to think the loss of her mates is what put her in this state." Bastard. His patronizing tone was aggravating but she couldn't think properly in order to tell him what a piece of shit he was. She felt like she was in a dizzy spiral that led only to her doom. Which probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Well…maybe…we should take her back." Bella opted. Eva must have misheard her while in her little ball of pain and woe because there was no way in hell Bella would go against Edward's wishes. It just wasn't her.

"It's just a bit of panic, that's all." Edward assured Bella who had long ago stopped looking at Eva. "She's been tortured most of her life, she's just having an _episode_. The unknown factors are probably what set her off. Don't fret my love, she'll pull through. We'll just have to take a break for a little while, so it seems." Edward said and his bored tone hurt Eva more than angered her. If she could calm her breathing, she'd have a snarky remark but it was getting dangerous now. She felt like she would puke any second and the moment she did; she'd pass out. Which was probably _last_ on the list of things Eva needed right now!

When the wolves approached her in addition to Edward and herself, Bella stood up and ordered them away from her.

"Stay back, give her some air!" Delirious indeed. She watched Bella rummage through the backpack she had brought with her in disbelief, thinking whatever it was she was after couldn't be for her. When Bella pulled out a paper bag and emptied it back into her backpack, she helped Eva sit up and urged her to breathe into it.

"Here, Eva, use this!"

Eva grabbed the bag from her and started to breathe into it as requested. Bella's soft voice counted for her so that she'd know to remove the bag from her lips after the twelfth breath. How Bella knew such details on how to calm someone hyperventilating was unknown to her but she was grateful for the assistance. She repeated this a couple of times until finally, her breathing returned to normal. If only the ache in her chest and all her dread had disappeared with it; she'd probably feel like a human being again.

She looked up at Bella with confusion dancing gracefully in her eyes. She didn't understand where Bella's kindness was coming from nor did she expect her to ask Edward to give her and Eva a few moments alone. When Edward begrudgingly complied and the wolves moved to their separate guarding posts, Bella sighed and looked down at Eva who remained on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"What's it matter? You've seen me in this position before by your own hand if you don't recall." Eva snapped. It would take a lot more than handing her a paper bag if she was seeking forgiveness. It may be a small role but Bella still had a part in this.

"Just because we fight all the time doesn't mean that I _ever_ want to see you like that. You scared me. I know…I know you have been through some stuff but I've never seen you hyperventilate before." Bella said weakly, her dark eyes asking for an understanding that Eva just wouldn't permit. Not when she literally felt like she was dying while knowing that if Edward had it his way; she'd never see her mates again. Eva pushed herself up and onto her elbows while keeping her eyes on Bella's.

"Actually, it's a fairly common symptom I have if I get too anxious. You would know that if you spent more than maybe a week's worth of time with me the total _three months_ I've been here."

"You're right…I would have. It's just…" She paused and looked away but Eva wasn't about to let her stop there. Something had caused Bella to keep away from her all this time and Eva wanted to know what that something could have possibly been!

"It's just _what _Bella?"

"I've always envied you, Eva." Bella said flatly without meeting her eye. Okay...that was strange and unexpected. Eva found it rather difficult to envy an unemployed, sloppy and socially awkward dweeb.

"Envied me?" Eva repeated in disbelief. Perhaps she was confusing her for a different cousin on her mother's side or something. Eva wasn't exactly something to be coveted or envied.

"Yes. You're beautiful, intelligent and talented. Even while we were growing up it was obvious that _you'd_ be the one to make something of your life instead of me. You always learned things quicker than me, you always seemed to get the most attention when we played with other kids in the park. The _one time_ we went to the store together a month or so ago, every guy there had their eyes on you. I couldn't get them to look at me if I set myself on fire with you around. And to top it off, I couldn't even stay angry with you about it because you were always so nice to me." Bella smiled weakly at her and Eva scowled at her in confusion. If this was headed where she thought it was, the last thing it would provide was comfort or understanding.

"That's why I didn't want you meeting Jake. I knew his jaw would drop the moment he saw you and I just couldn't see it happen again. If you had taken him from me too, I'd have nothing. No one would be there to distract me from thinking of Edward or stop me from putting myself into dangerous situations just to feel close to him. Then I would _be_ nothing. But you are perfect. _You_ have everything going for you and I'm just…me. I have nothing unique or special about me. Then I meet Edward and suddenly I can thwart the gifts of ageless vampires without trying. Edward can't read my thoughts and neither can Aro, a ruler of their kind. I _felt_ special with all these beautiful people giving me the attention that no one else would. Then you come along without knowing _a thing_ about the vampire world and suddenly you're ruling it. I have one beautiful vampire; you have _three_. It almost felt like it was intentional, like you were just reminding me that I can't compete with you. I've always idolized you, even when we weren't speaking. Having something like this that was _mine _felt like I finally crawled out of your shadow." Bella explained with a sigh. Eva tried to listen, tried to be understanding but Bella's so called plea made that unrelenting rage to boil in her veins once more. Her already blurred vision worsened and she felt her hand tighten around the wet leaves on the ground.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to inspire sympathy?" Eva said coldly. She hoped to the stars that her eyes were blank and empty so that Bella might see her foolish self within them. Why did she give her chance after chance? It was pointless. Bella looked offended yet if Eva had to opportunity, she'd go back in time to slap the paper bag out of Bella's hand just so she would pass out and save herself the agony of that _godawfu_l speech.

"I was a villain to you long before I ever went to Italy, wasn't I? Dammit Bella, I didn't come to Forks to steal your spotlight or take your friends from you! Why you, Jacob and I couldn't have all hung out together is beyond me but I guess in your head; because I'm blonde and wear makeup occasionally means I'm a shallow bitch, right? All you basically just told me is that you're superficial and even more paranoid than _I_ am. Did my _dumb blonde_ cuteness win me my mates, Bella? Was it my _appearance_ that created the mating bond? I have everything going for me do I? If that were true I wouldn't currently be forced away from the only source of happiness I've had in years! I'm not out to steal your friends or attention, Bella! Nor did I ask for my kings, none of this was _my_ doing. Yet you begrudge me because you _think_ I'm prettier than you? If you boil everything that you said down to the simplest of terms; that's what you just told me. I have low self-esteem, sure, but _you're _something else entirely! Unlike you, I do not determine my worth based on the opinions of others! Look at me _now _and tell me you envy me!"

Bella looked away from her and for once that reigning guilt was off of Eva's shoulders and latched it's self onto a new host. Eva calmed herself and put Bella's _continued _selfish thoughts to the side. It was as though she was trying to reconnect with her and the sincerity in her worry gave Eva hope. If she could get through to her, maybe this wasn't a lost cause.

"I can forgive all your assumptions concerning me if you fix this _now_. Convince Edward to let me go and in return I will convince my _mates _to spare your life for everything that's happened the past few days. Aro will see that you made the right decision in the end and if I talk to the kings I should be able to manage something. Think about it Bella, running is only going to do so much! Just let me go, please, I can't stand the thought of being away from them forever; it's tearing me apart!" Eva pleaded. Whatever it took at this point was just fine with her! If she had to lose her integrity and sway her kings to her side, so be it. At least it meant being in their arms again. Bella could sway Edward in the same way if she would just _try_.

"He said this was the only way we could be together…" Bella replied weakly and Eva was having trouble keeping her words coherent since she was attacked again and again by the rippling pain in her chest. She was also certain that she had cracked a tooth in this process because any time she wasn't speaking she was clenching her jaw tightly in agony.

"There is _always_ another way, Bella. As much as I disagree with your choices, at least now I get why you gave me the cold shoulder even if it was all in your head. And I'm not going to act as though I was completely innocent in this, I could have controlled my own anger better. We cannot undo what's been done but let's _part_ on good terms. I'll do everything within my power to keep you alive but you have to _trust_ me. No one wins this way, Bella. Edward still has no intention to make you a vampire and if something happens to my kings, he will have no reason to. Deep down you know this too. Is this really what you want? Do you want to be responsible for ruining my happiness only to have a lukewarm ending of your own?"

Bella looked at her and her brown eyes centered on the way that Eva's hand clenched her chest; just above where her heart resided. The conflict was visible on her face and no matter how Eva tried to urge her to comply…she knew she wouldn't. Bella was too invested in Edward, too invested in this beautiful, immortal world to give up now. Even with the voice of reason still ringing in her ears.

"He _has_ to change me…he loves me."

"Yes, I don't doubt that but he loves the _human_ you. He's a self-hating vampire, Bella. If he cannot cope with his own immortality, what makes you think he will give it to you too?"

Bella seemed to consider this as if it was the first time it occurred to her. Eva attempted to get up on her own but ended up slamming her fist on the ground in frustration. The more she moved, the more it hurt. Though her darling cousin seemed too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice her struggling.

"If we're mates then we _have _to be together. He'd suffer too if I died just like your mates are meant to. As a human, I'll die eventually so the only way to avoid that is by turning me."

"He's already attempted suicide once, Bella. He has proven that death means little to him. It's probably preferred to his immortal life in his eyes." Finally Eva managed to stand but she instantly regretted it because Bella had filled the gap between them in seconds. While she did not push her or hit her as she normally did in this situation, she was still _extremely _loud in her panicked state and Eva's already over stimulated body had a hard time processing her volume as well as sudden closeness. She had to force herself to be still instead of swaying backward from these unwanted sensations.

"Don't say that, Eva! We can still be together, he's doing all this to save my life and protect me from the _murderers_ you fight so hard to defend!" People _really_ needed to stop throwing that in her face!

"Yes, save your _life, _Bella. Come what may, I promise you that if you follow Edward and his plan succeeds you will _never _become a vampire. I am offering you and your bastard boyfriend a full pardon from all the bullshit you've put me through and you _still _choose to keep me away from my kings! Hate me all you want but you know everything I've told you is true! Go back to the original plan and you know you will become a vampire. This way; all you have is Edward's word. Help me and I'll help you, okay? We promised that we would always look out for each other and I can uphold my end of that bargain. Can you uphold yours? Please, Bella. You are the _only_ chance I have to return home." Each word got weaker and weaker but even with her breathing under control Eva felt like she could pass out at any moment. She needed to eat, sleep…or hold one of her mates. Probably all three in order to feel better.

"He said he was protecting me and that we'd be together. I trust him…"

"More than me." Eva finished Bella's sentence for her and felt her heart drop back to her stomach. Reasoning with her cousin seemed to be the only out she had. She wanted to keep fighting for her kings but it was extremely hard to do so when her body was giving out on her. Eva could possibly have a rather impressive amount of will power but it failed her when she needed it most. No matter how she tried, she couldn't calm the tremors of her body. She extended her hand to visibly see how much her body shook without order and it was terrifying to witness. Jasper was right…she should have called her mates a long time ago. When she looked up, she saw her captor heading their way and from Edward's quickened but visible pace towards her; he had done a bit of eavesdropping.

"That's enough!" Edward snarled and before Eva could object he roughly took her by the arm and pulled her away from Bella. "I'll return in a moment, Bella." He said softly to her, before throwing Eva onto his back and racing away to a far off clearing where they would be alone. Which was just lovely! Edward let her drop carelessly to the ground once he stopped and Eva bit her tongue to stifle the yelp that wanted to escape her. Another twinge of pain, now up her spine was so very wonderful!

"Stop trying to weasel your way out of this! I don't need you poisoning Bella's mind."

"She has thoughts of her own, bastard. Just because you cannot hear them, doesn't mean they are nonexistent." Eva shot back and attempted to stand up but Edward gripped her by her jacket and hoisted her to her feet before she could. His hand snaked around to the back of her neck where it remained so he could keep her in place. This gesture must be a vampire habit that she was sure was meant to be even more threatening than it was already.

"Foolish girl, I am trying to _help_ you! Stop fighting me and accept that your lovers were only going to be your doom in the end! The sooner you come to terms with that; the sooner you will find contentment."

"Does it _look _like you're helping me?" Eva hissed. Her body continued to shake uncontrollably but luckily her hatred for Edward served as a wonderful outlet to clear her head. The worry and anxiety was burned away by the eternal fires of revulsion.

"Once the bond is broken you won't feel this way. If you'd simply let me lead you to safety, you'd see that."

"To speak of my safety while your hand is clenched around my neck is laughable, brat." Eva smirked. "And what about Bella? Do you think she will be _content_ to remain mortal when you aren't? Do you even think about the future? You were willing to throw yourself to the Volturi when you thought you lost her, are you going to do so again when she dies of old age? Why do this to yourself; to her? If you were willing to make her a vampire when all of this began, you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"How can I think about the future when I know the only outcome for Bella is death thanks to your mates?!" Edward argued.

"That fate lies in your hands just as easily!" Eva argued through her teeth. "Do you live in a fantasy world where mortals live as long as your kind does? If you keep her a human you are condemning her to die just as the kings are! A week, a year, ten years, fifty years; it's all the same Edward! Bella is still going to die if you keep her mortal! At least the Volturi way gave you a chance at happiness and you threw it all away for your self-righteous beliefs!"

"You know _nothing_ about being a vampire! Damn your black heart for believing that the _thirst_ for _human blood_ makes you anything except a beast! I am sparing Bella that monstrosity! The Volturi aren't your beloveds or your happiness, Eva! They are ruthless, soulless monsters that delight in pain and fear! Is that what you want to be associated with for all eternity? Do you want to be feared all your life?" Edward argued and Eva thought about this but only briefly. For someone who could read her thoughts, he didn't seem to know her very well. Every aspect of this had raced through her mind at least a dozen times already. It was just how her brain operated.

"If the price for love comes with a little fear, it's one I'm willing to pay. It would be a welcome change since _I_ am usually the one living in fear." Eva said proudly but wasn't ready to end it there. "And maybe my kings are everything you claim them to be. But I'd take brutality over deception any day. You've deceived me and you are deceiving Bella, the woman you claim to love. You speak so poorly of the Volturi kings but at least I can say they've never lied to me. Not even when the truth displayed them in an unflattering light. Say you do succeed in keeping me from my mates, all of this will catch up to you in time. I just pray that I'm there to see you get crushed by your own cross."

Edward kept her in his grip for a few more minutes before releasing her and letting her fall back to the cold, wet ground. Damn it! Her legs couldn't fucking hold her up again! And it was making her look like a weak little kitten in front of this bastard! How Eva _hated _this feeling. It was as though Edward was going out of his way to ensure that she felt the same humiliation she always did any time she showed an ounce of weakness. He went to speak to her but before he could, they both heard some rustling from the overgrown bushes nearby. Edward backed up to face the unseen threat headed their way and Eva hated how she held her breath in hope. Had they found her after all?

When a tall, russet skinned boy burst through the bushes, Eva could have sobbed. No? Back to the hopeless pit then. Yet when Eva tried to focus her vision…she knew it was Jacob. She never really got a decent look at him in the past; having only seen that back of his head as he stomped away in anger. She didn't notice before that he was ungodly built for a guy his age nor that he had a pretty detailed tattoo on his left forearm that Eva admired. She'd be happy to see someone else with a tattoo besides herself…you know, if she wasn't absolutely miserable currently. But she wasn't sure exactly who this new arrival was. Something in her mind just kept assuring her that this boy was the elusive Jacob which made her a little curious. Wasn't he supposed to be a shape-shifter too? Was he here to help imprison her?

"There you are!" Jacob huffed as he stepped towards Edward. "Things aren't exactly going off without a hitch. I've come here to collect Embry and Jared for reinforcements."

"What do you mean, what's happening?" Edward asked and Eva watched him shift uncomfortably. It was strange…seeing the two of them merely standing in each other's presence seemed to be a battle all in itself. Edward sending an icy stare into Jacob's black eyes while Jacob returned his gaze with fierce fire.

"Your vamp friend Victoria keeps slipping out of our grasp and every time we regroup, her little newborn minions ambush us. It's hard to track where they are all coming from but I have never sensed so many bloodsuckers this close to Forks."

"Has there been any casualties? Has Carlisle rejoined you?"

"None yet but far too many close calls for my liking. And the Doc and his wife returned but they can't make heads or tails of this either. They are too concerned with giving _you _enough time to escape to see the real danger before them." Jacob all but snarled.

"I _need _to keep these two with me until further notice, this was what we agreed upon, Jacob. I can send Jared and Embry back to you once we know that Bella is safe." Edward said calmly. He was going out of his way to keep Jacob calm which was a little odd to Eva. Were the shifters truly superior to vampires? That was a rather scary thought, actually.

"I know but I have very little choice, we need all hands on deck if these leeches are going to keep escaping us. Really, you should come with us so that we _know_ Bella's safe. What's going to happen if Victoria finds you and it's only you and two wolves to protect her from the redhead and her group of newborns?"

"I do not fear Victoria." Edward said calmly and it made Eva's skin crawl. Almost anything he said sounded smarmy and conceited. "But I do fear what the Volturi will do if they catch up to us. That's why we have to place this as our first priority. My family and yours can handle themselves."

"I have _never _been afraid of any vampire." Jacob countered angrily. Great, now Eva was supposed to sit back and witness a clash of egos while precious time ticked down for both of them. _Men._

"That is where you are foolish, Jacob. You do not understand the pure might of the Volturi coven and their corrupt leaders. They would destroy you and the entire pack just for your involvement if they found us." Edward said urgently but Eva was very much liking the idea of the wolves leaving with Jacob. It would give her at least a small glimmer of hope! Maybe they could pick up the trail once these shape-shifters were no longer in her presence?

"Hmph, I don't see why you don't just let us tear these bloodsuckers apart. It would save a whole lot of trouble, don't ya think?"

"If I believed the pack was strong enough to face them, sure. But if Victoria and a handful of newborns are you giving you this much trouble, you don't stand a chance. We have to work _together_ if we want what's best for Bella."

"We're all still alive aren't we?" Jacob said through his teeth. It was clear that Edward got on Jacob's nerves just as easily as he did hers. "All of _my_ kind are at the very least."

"Is Jasper okay?" Eva asked pathetically as she forced herself to her feet at last, her arm gripping her chest all the while. She knew that Jasper could take care of himself but she still worried over him. Especially when Jacob went out of his way to say _his _kind, referencing that something may have happened to one of the Cullens. She prayed and prayed that Jasper was as innocent in this as she imagined he was. That even now he had no idea what had happened to Eva or that his so called 'brother' had intentionally used his friendship with her to lure her away from safety. Or Eva could just be a fool for placing that much faith in him…

Jacob stepped back in surprise at Eva's voice, as if he had just realized that she was there. The way he looked from her to Edward was a little concerning until she heard the shape-shifter snap at Edward in fury.

"What is _she _doing here?" Jacob asked and Eva hoped that his obvious outrage was placed with Edward and not herself.

"I _had_ to take her, Jacob. If we can keep her away from the Volturi; it guarantee's both hers and Bella's humanity. The only vampires that _enforce_ the law is the Volturi and since Eva is the three rulers of that coven's true mate; they'll perish if they are away from her for a long enough period of time. Worst case scenario being that if we do get caught, we can easily offer Eva's life in exchange for Bella's. Don't you see, I had to take her with us? It's the best way to ensure that Bella comes out of this alive. If the worst happened."

Jacob shook his head furiously and chuckled in disbelief. Oh gods…was he going to help her?! Finally! Was she free from this fucking mad man?!

"You said _nothing _about Eva being involved in this. All you told me is that this Volturi bunch was coming to take Bella's life and that you needed us to get her out of Forks without them tracking her down! Are you trying to tell me that this girl is here against her will?!" Jacob said while pointing at Eva. She was thrilled to have some support but still narrowed her eyes when he summed her up as 'girl'. The guy had to be maybe sixteen at the oldest. _Take it easy there kid_.

"She's with the bad guy's Jacob. She's under their enchantment, she doesn't realize that she's been corrupted. Keep things into perspective." Edward said in a condescending tone.

"Fuck you." Eva managed to mumble out and she wished she had her clever tongue and quick wit back but the pain was starting to turn her brain into mush. At least she had gotten her feelings across about the situation even if it wasn't exactly eloquent. She had said it before, but she sincerely thought she'd croak at any moment. Eva let her eyes show her desperation as she looked into Jacob's coal black eyes.

"The vampires that pursue her may be the enemy but I won't let you use my pack to transport a hostage! That crime is on your hands, not mine." He reached out for Eva and she quickly took the hand that was extended to her.

She almost sobbed again in happiness once more but refrained considering her company. Oh praise Shakespeare, Harper Lee, Hemingway, Ray Bradbury and J.R.R. Tolkien; she was saved! Now that she knew she could be ripped apart from her kings, she was going to somehow grab ahold of all three of them and never let go! She could kiss Jacob if that wasn't wildly inappropriate and he didn't look to be about 12 years old! Jacob pulled her to stand behind him and Edward wasn't about to let his insurance card go without a fight.

"You'll damn us all if you let that girl run free." Edward warned while stepping dangerously close to Jacob.

"Yeah? Well I'd be damning myself if I let her remain a hostage. You forget, Edward; what happens to you bloodsuckers means nothing to me! If these big baddie vamps show up to destroy you all, it's fine by me. My only concern is Bella and the humans that live here." Jacob said strongly. Good enough for Eva!

"You don't understand! If we don't have Eva with us, the Volturi Kings will remain in full power! That gives them the means to track down myself and Bella for the rest of eternity if need be. And I assure you, they will. I thought you _loved _Bella? Why would you risk her safety for a girl you don't even know?" Edward taunted.

"Because it's the right thing to do! I'm not going to stand here and let another human girl suffer because of _you_!"

Now Eva gulped nervously when she saw the proximity of the two supernatural creatures. If they were about to come to blows, she wasn't sure what she could do. Hobbling away probably wouldn't get her very far fast enough. No, damn it! Just leave her alone, Edward!

"Stop it you two!" Eva heard the voice of Bella call out. She swung her limp body towards the source of the voice to see Bella running towards them with the two wolves at her side. Eva could only hope that Bella had come to her senses in their brief time apart but so far, hope seemed that be a thing Eva had simply ran out of.

"Jacob, he's right. You can't take Eva. No matter what we do now, the Volturi are going to be after us. _All_ of us. If they have Eva, they are going to be extremely difficult to defeat. At least with her gone, they are weakened. It's the only thing we _can _do to slow them down. I know it's hard to tell but Eva is too corrupted by the mating bond to see what's good for her. If we can keep her away from the Volturi, it will break her from their spell. It's what's best in the long run, Edward wouldn't do anything like this unless it was absolutely necessary." Bella explained to Jacob in a soothing tone, sending Eva an apologetic look in the process. Eva could physically feel the knife in her back twisting that extra bit further and she couldn't see straight due to her unhinged anger. It looked like Bella had made her choice…even when she was going to fight tooth and nail to save her worthless ass. In desperation, she gripped Jacob by the shoulder and turned him to look at her. He was her only chance. She had to break through to him!

"Jacob, they are deceiving you! Edward has a personal grudge against me and my mates so he's willing to do whatever it takes to get vengeance, it's the only thing on his mind! Listen to me, I am perfectly sane, _nothing_ is clouding my mind, _nothing_ is influencing me! Please, I just want to go home, that's all I want. I even offered to keep my mates and their coven at bay if they'd just let me go and they _still _refused! I'm not out to hurt anyone! Please, you have to get me out of here! There is _no _peaceful solution if my mates do find me after I've been drug here against my will! You, the Cullens, your shape-shifter friends, all of you are in danger if this continues. Do the right thing and take me home! Please! I won't tell them that you or pack had any part in this! Trust me, this is the best way to keep everyone safe even if it doesn't seem like it!" Eva pleaded and Jacob looked at her sympathetically which gave her some hope. Until Bella intervened again.

"Jacob, why did you find us, is everything okay?" She said sweetly, ignoring everything Eva had just blurted out as if she wasn't even there.

"Yes, for now, but I need Embry and Jared's help to make sure Victoria and her newborns don't escape and wreak havoc."

"Take them. Tell the Cullens that if any of them want to follow us to find us in an hour we'll wait for them. Alice knows where to meet us. And once Victoria is defeated bring Jared and Embry back to us. I'd like it if _you _joined us as well. With you, I know I'd be safe. You did say that you'd always be there for me, didn't you?" Bella asked softly and went as far as to place a gentle hand on Jacob's chest. Eva narrowed her eyes and she greatly considered killing Bella with her bare hands.

"You want me to go with you?" Jacob asked in uncertainty, his eyes quickly looking up to Edward who looked extremely uncomfortable but kept his mouth shut the entire time.

"No, I _need _you to come with me." Bella smiled up at him and if Eva had the ability currently, she'd growl in outrage. "Do you think I would _want _to be away from you all that time? I _chose_ to remain mortal, like both you and Edward wanted. Seeing how I'm not _obsessed_ with becoming a vampire like Eva is; that just proves that Edward _isn't _my mate so…" She stopped and suddenly the pain subsided and Eva was feeling much, much better. Well enough to push past Jacob to rush towards Bella. Seriously…she may kill her.

"You fucking liar! How dare you make me out to be an incompetent slave when you are the one that-" Eva had much more to say but Edward had snatched her and pulled her to him with his hand clasped firmly across her mouth. Eva struggled with all her might but the more she fought, the tighter Edward held her to him. Eventually it hurt too much to move or even breath at the force he was putting her body under.

"You see," Bella said sadly. She gestured towards Eva with a frown before looking up at Jacob again. "She's out of control. It's not her fault though, poor thing. Three _very_ strong vampires have her under their enchantment and it's just too much for her to fight. We're taking her away for her own good, so she can clear her head. The _last _thing I want to see is my cousin in the clutches of those man-killing vampires. I can't imagine what they would put her through if they found her. Come with us and see that we're keeping her safe and happy. She wants to go home to see Charlie that's all, they have become close during her time here. It's okay, sweetie, you'll see your Uncle Charlie as soon as you are well! Just hang in there, Eva." Bella added while turning to look at her and speaking in a patronizing tone like it was a straightjacket that was keeping her back and not her boyfriend's loving arms.

Eva screamed out in frustration, anguish and every other emotion she was feeling in that moment but it was muffled by Edward's hand. If Jacob bought this charade, then it was over. She was doomed. Her kings were doomed. Jacob sighed while looking at Eva. She tried to convey what she was feeling with her eyes but it didn't seem to be enough.

"She seemed pretty together to me…" Jacob said unsurely but Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself close to him. She even let her lips graze his while she spoke.

"I know, she's already pretty smart and she just doesn't realize that she's been manipulated. I bet she doesn't even realize that her life is in just as much danger as mine. I know she would want to stay a human too if she was given the choice. So, will you help us, Jake? I don't know if Eva and I will make it without you."

Jacob sighed and looked to be contemplating his choice but when he gestured his head for the two wolves to follow him, Eva felt her heart break yet again. No…

"I'll be back as soon as I know it's safe. Stay in the area until I can find you." Jacob said to Bella who nodded in response. And in just as impressive supernatural speed, they were gone. Eva let her body go limp, all the fight now successfully drained from her. It was one thing for Bella to twist the situation to suit her but to use what she assumed was Jacob's feelings for her to get him to agree to this insanity was another. Selfish wasn't even fitting for her anymore. Bella was a different type of monster in comparison to her mates but a monster all the same. Bella looked over to Edward with a frown as if to apologize for blatantly flirting with another man in front of him.

"I had to do something. He wouldn't have let Eva go otherwise." Bella explained to her _actual _interest and Eva felt her stomach churn. It was just as she thought. To manipulate someone like that…she regretted ever showing Bella any sympathy even in her desperation. Now Eva was forced to watch her salvation race away from her.

"I know, it's alright, Bella. He's a capable fighter, he should prove to be useful. We all have to do what we must in these dark times. I know you have no intentions with him. Thank you for your trust, my love. You'll see it wasn't misplaced." As soon as he was finished speaking, he let Eva drop back to the ground as he did earlier. She didn't try to get up this time. It was hopeless. These bastards were going to win in the end and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"You make me fucking sick." Eva whispered harshly to Bella. Yeah, sure, she was technically in a relationship with three men but it wasn't at all like what Bella had just done. She even felt sorry for Jacob. Edward and Bella seemed to ignore her words entirely.

"But we must get going. If the Volturi search for Eva here, they may be able to pick up the trail from this point since the shifters are gone. We'll have to make the best of it." Edward explained and he and Bella continued about their lovey dovey conversation as a part of Eva died on the forest floor. If they truly couldn't find her, then she hoped they didn't look for very long. She really didn't want them to. The heartache of searching would surely be awful. Eva knew she would be devastated if she looked for her mates and not have them turn up anywhere she went. The very thought caused a new pain to center where her heart resided. It hurt just to think about them so upset. She didn't even have a chance. Edward on his own was still so much stronger than she was. It's not like any human could…

Eva quickly buried her thoughts with sporadic, random ones to hide her idea from Edward, hoping he was too engrossed with his conversation with Bella to hear it. It was a long shot…it was probably the most insane thought to ever enter her mind…but it was all she had.

As a new, fresh tremor of pain returned to her, she cried out in agony and curled up in a ball on the ground. Hoping against hope that Edward would take the bait.

"I can't walk anymore you guys, I need Jasper! He's the only one that can help me!" She cried and remained on the forest floor. She kept her eyes shut tight but heard Edward sigh in annoyance.

"I'll have to carry her then. We'll have to walk at your pace for a while." He said to Bella.

Eva remained perfectly still until she felt Edward grab her arms to hoist her back to her feet and in that process, Eva let her instincts take over. The rest happened too fast for even _her_ mind to register. She let her hand drop to her jacket pocket, grabbed the knife Charlie had given her, tapped the button and blindly swung towards her target. When she fell to the ground and heard an earsplitting roar of pain fill her ears, she knew she had miraculously succeeded! The former memory of her and Jasper's conversation had crossed her mind while she was lying in the mud and grass; his mention of vampires' eyes still being sensitive in comparison to their diamond hard skin. After that, she mimicked the moments of a scene she had watched from a movie with Charlie where a man had made a similar attack when he was grabbed from behind except with a broken glass bottle instead of a knife. Imaging the scene and not herself must have been enough to throw Edward off, either that or she had finally found a small batch of luck!

She turned around long enough to see the knife still stuck in Edward's eye and Bella knelt at his side to check on him before bolting. She couldn't outrun him, she couldn't overpower him, but maybe she could hide! It's all she could do at this point in time! Eva couldn't recall a time she had moved this quickly but she wasn't about to stop. She had to put as much distance between herself and those two maniacs as she could! The memory of her kings' faces pushed her forward and if she had to run until her legs fell off or her heart exploded she would. She knew she had to see them; Aro, Marcus and Caius again and she _would_ if she had to die trying!

She halted when she saw that she had made a deadly error. Eva had almost blindly ran off a ravine! She had the displeasure of watching a rock plummet towards the icy looking river below and she knew there was no way she could survive jumping from it nor was she graceful enough to climb down to safety. She had to go a different route. She must be deep into the wilderness indeed if she already found a gorge, she may not even be able to find her way back to Forks on her own. But she would try.

When she spun back around to run a different direction she saw Edward standing there waiting for her. He hadn't yet recovered from her clever attack, the proof of that being a disgusting silvery liquid oozing out of his right eye socket. He growled lowly and bore his teeth for her to witness. Eva cursed but wasn't going back. She couldn't. He'd have to kill her if he wanted to continue to drag her all across the state!

"You'll pay for that…" Edward warned and Eva found the courage to smirk.

"You should have let me go." She fired back. She took a few steps backwards but now she was dangerously close to the edge of the ravine. One false step and she would fall to her death. The height alone would kill her despite the water from the raging river to catch her. She'd most likely, die on impact.

"Looks like you need to be unconscious for the remainder of our trip? Be grateful that you're more valuable to me alive, Eva. That little stunt has earned you _actual_ misery when I was trying to be pleasant. You brought this on yourself." Edward whispered to her and it sent an uncomfortable shiver up her spine. He wasn't going to take her away. If she couldn't earn her freedom…if her mates were going to die after all of this…well…she'd just have to be the first to go. She wanted to live more than anything but what kind of life was she giving her kings if they were destined to lead a fruitless search for her? At least a corpse would tell them something…

Eva didn't jump or even move really. She simply ceased holding herself up. As she started falling backwards, she saw Edward's arm reach out to grab her but he was a few seconds too late. It was a new kind of horror watching someone grab for you as you fell to your death but that worry was behind her. It was over. It wouldn't hurt. It would be quick. That's what Eva told herself at least as she made her dissent towards the river. Maybe this would send her kings' one last message? Would they find Edward…would Aro see what she did? That life without them was no life at all to her? She hoped so. It might be one last pleasant memory of her. A gesture that spoke for her when she couldn't.

When she felt her body collide with the ground, she was surprised at how much it didn't hurt. She was also surprised that she could still move...think and breathe. She didn't feel the icy embrace of the river, so had she hit the forest floor instead? A rock formation maybe? Eva was much too afraid to open her eyes in fear of seeing the pearly gates or even a fiery prison but when she finally got the guts to do so, she _did_ in fact see heaven. And the angel that held her had snowy hair and crimson eyes…

"Caius?" She whispered with tears rolling effortlessly from her eyes and down her cheeks. It couldn't be. It was impossible. She must've died. If so, her afterlife wasn't too horrible thus far. She could live with it.

"Hold on tightly, amare." He whispered to her and Eva did as she was instructed. Once her world stopped spinning, she felt Caius place her on the ground and he dropped to his knees with her to be on her level. When she felt his hand cup her face she knew this was real. His loving gesture harbored the same unheard of gentleness it had before, the shock of which was enough to bring her back to reality. He had saved her…somehow, some way he had saved her; protected her just as they always vowed that they would.

Caius was speaking very sharp and quick words to her in Italian, the speed of which Eva doubted she could keep up with even if she knew the language. When she felt the hand that held her face tremble, she grasped it in an attempt to calm him. He was…afraid?

"Sshh, slow down darling, I don't understand the language you're using." Eva said very softly to him. He gulped and when he managed to get out three words in comparison to the slew of ones he had previously used; the simplicity warmed Eva's heart.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." Eva said without thought then Caius brought her to him and she wrapped her arms tightly around him in return. She didn't know if she could let go of him even if she wanted to and Caius seemed just as content to keep her in his arms. She thought she would never see him again…hell, she thought she was going to die mere minutes ago. And now, somehow she was reunited with him. It was too good to be true and a part of her still deeply considered the notion that she was in her blissful afterlife compared to the real world.

"You didn't answer…Demetri couldn't sense your presence…I thought I had lost you, dearest. Fear clenched my heart so tightly; I was certain that it would shatter to pieces. Were I to require breath in my body; I'd have found myself without. All words escaped me and the only sensation that visited me was dread. I never thought I would know such _terror_ in all my existence. I cursed my own ignorance for not coming to you sooner! Did they hurt you, amare? Name who is responsible for this and see their heads removed from their shoulders in penance!" Caius said a little frantically still and Eva would have gladly answered him until she remembered…he _shouldn't_ be here. She was thrilled that he was of course but it didn't seem to fit her current scenario.

"Caius…I don't think I've ever been so happy to see anyone in my entire life, but how did you get here, babe? I thought you weren't going to be in Forks until Sunday?" He couldn't have called her any sooner than he normally did, especially after Aro had informed him that he had awoken her the last time he called unexpectedly early in the morning. So it wasn't her lack of response that brought him here, not so soon at least.

"Forgive me for not giving you your solitude as you requested, Eva. Once I learned that you suffered so significantly under the pull of the mating bond, I had to see you." Caius explained and Eva teared up again when she saw how pained his expression continued to be. He kept caressing her face or stroking her hair, almost in desperation. She knew his warrior hands were accustomed to bruising instead of healing but to see his frustration with himself for not uplifting her instantly in addition to the kind look in his eyes was truly a sight to behold. She could cry from seeing him so befuddled but with pure intentions in his mind and heart. How one so fearsome as he could be so attentive and tender was an oddity Eva enjoyed thoroughly. She took the hand that was on her cheek then calmly found his opposite one and held them in hers to keep him still as well as to assure him she was okay.

Wait, learned that she was suffering? Well how could he know that? She hadn't mentioned it to any of the kings and the only other person that knew about her condition was Jasper. It's not like he could have contacted him…

Then it hit her and her friend's strange apology finally made sense. When they were shopping together and he disappeared with her purse, he must have called Caius. Jasper knew she didn't want to inform her mates of her pain and out of fear for her, he did it in her stead. By doing so…he unknowingly saved her life. The _reason_ he apologized was because he too had deceived her but dear lord how happy she was that he had!

"Did Jasper call you?" She had to be sure. If he had and if he was just as fooled by this charade as she was; Eva had to let Caius and the others know. If the Cullens were to meet a horrible fate, she'd make sure Jasper didn't share in it!

"I did not inquire a name. The moment he told me how much pain you were in and that he was fairly certain it stemmed from our distance apart, I left immediately. Truth is, I already had one foot through the door when I received his call. I missed you so desperately, I _had_ to see you. My bags were packed and half the guard was ready to journey with me but it was his phone call that drove me to continue my plans. I didn't even inform my brothers of my departure and I'm certain they are _immensely_ furious with me for not only breaking my vow but taking a few members of the guard with me without their knowledge. Or they _would_ be if they didn't know already that you had gone missing." A faint smile showed on his face after he finished speaking. That alone made Eva feel back to her old self. It must have been the mating bond after all. She wasn't feeling an ounce of pain now. In her chest at least, Edward's bruises still stung a bit.

"It must have been Jasper…Caius, you can't harm him! He had nothing to do with this!"

"And _who_ did? Exactly how many heads do I need to collect this day?" Caius asked as patiently as he could. Eva could tell he was anxious to receive his list of victims but with Edward and Bella possibly getting away she didn't know if she had the time to get into the whole story. Forgive her if she wanted a little vengeance herself.

"You have to search the forest or they might escape! Edward lured me away from my house under false pretenses. From there he planned to kidnap me so that we'd always be apart. His theory being that you and the other kings would perish if he kept me from you long enough. Be careful, they have these huge wolves with them and I don't know if that's a threat to you or not." Caius seemed greatly disturbed by this and lightly squeezed her arms to express his urgency.

"Wolves…what kind of wolves?" His voice was cool and collected but Eva assumed that the answer to his question would determine if he stayed that way or not.

"I dunno…big ones?" Eva responded. She loathed herself, she really did.

"Did they walk as man does or did they walk as common wolves do?" Well that was a strange question.

"They walked on all fours." Caius seemed relieved to hear this.

"Ah, the little band of shifters then. Aro briefly warned me of them. As long as they aren't Children of the Moon, I assure you my love, I can handle the situation on my own." Caius explained then lightly helped her to her feet. Eva wished her anxiety would calm but amongst all this havoc, she wondered if it ever would. Could he though? Could he handle this on his own? They had a guard after all…maybe since they were thousands of years old they couldn't fight like the younger vampires? She didn't want Caius to be in any danger even when she was confidant in his abilities despite all the unknown factors. Should they just run?

"Master! We have the lawbreakers!" Eva heard the faint voice of what she thought to be Demetri in the distance and Caius smiled mischievously in response.

"Excellent work, I'll be with you momentarily. Keep them bound until I arrive." It was odd to hear him raise his voice barely above his normal speaking one when Demetri sounded so far away but she assumed it was a vampire thing she'd have to somehow get used to. Her white-blond savior now dug into the pocket of his black and gray coat to pull out his cellphone. He dialed a number then held the phone to her ear. When Eva looked up at him in confusion, Caius smiled down at her. Damn her height…

"They need to _hear _you, beloved. I know they are just as terrified as I was." He explained and the very second he ceased speaking, she heard Aro's fearful voice on the other end of the phone. He skipped any normal greetings thinking it was Caius and immediately began his questioning.

"Caius, have you found her?" The desperation truly was heartbreaking.

"It's me, darling." Eva said weakly still unsure how to greet her mates but it was such a treasure to hear him. She heard both Aro and who she assumed to be Marcus let out an exasperated sigh in unison. It felt kinda good that she could provide them that much relief with her voice as their voices always calmed her. Though it could just be because they had thought her to be missing only seconds ago.

"At last the gods show mercy." Aro sighed again. "What happened to you, my love? Are you well?"

"I'm fine now that Caius is with me. To give you a brief explanation, Edward had the mind to kidnap me. He thought keeping me from you would lead to your destruction thus sparring Bella's life. You'll see more when we are reunited but basically her actions led him to believe you wouldn't show her or the other Cullens mercy. If you found us while I was still in his possession; he planned to barter my life for Bella's."

Eva had to remind herself that the viciousness of his tone was in no way meant for her, otherwise she would be horrified. It was the truth but she regretted being the bearer of it when she heard how quickly Aro's loving voice changed to a cold and even sinister one.

"Is that so? Well, I positively cannot _wait_ to see what else he had planned. Is he the only one involved in your kidnapping?"

"I honestly am unsure but from the way he spoke most of the Cullen family knew of his plans but I cannot say for certain."

"Did he harm you, beloved?" Marcus this time. Ugh, how she wanted to see them so badly! Hearing her might be a comfort to them but it was a tease for her. And Eva didn't really know how to answer that question. Edward had hurt her a few times by roughly handling her but that wasn't exactly what she considered 'harm'. She was too used to it for it to even register.

"No, scared me mostly." Eva said a little humiliated.

"Ask Caius to examine you for us so that we're certain. Every little detail is astronomical concerning this injustice." Marcus added and Eva wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that but she already felt awkward. Caius, having heard Marcus' request; took the phone from her hand and spoke sweetly to her.

"Don't fret, amare, I won't be too invasive."

Eva relaxed and kept her face calm and collected but she was a nervous wreck inside. There were far too many old injuries that she'd rather hide from him to be concerned about any bruises she may have acquired in her time with Edward. Caius slowly and with careful hands pulled down the zipper of her jacket then removed it from her completely. Having only a T-shirt underneath, apparently he saw what he needed to see so Eva was relieved that her age old scars could remain a secret for another day. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the morose look on Caius' face, so she looked down at her arms and saw the cause of his sadness.

Though her complexion was darker than most of the residents of Forks, she always bruised easily. So much so, it really didn't surprise Eva when she saw the two very visible, perfect handprints on either of her arms. It must have come from one of the times Edward had gripped onto her tightly to pull her away. Eva didn't know what to think when Caius shakenly placed his own hand over the bruises and she guessed it was so he could assure himself that it wasn't _his _hands that caused such a bruise when he no doubt roughly caught her from falling into the abyss. When he saw that they weren't a match his relief was short-lived in comparison to the fearsome growl that echoed up his chest.

Eva shyly shifted in place but had no idea what she should do or say. She wasn't going to defend them. She had warned them, warned them _all_ what would come if they didn't release her. She just hadn't expected this to occur so soon. Everything had already spiraled out of her control long ago so now she had to trust that her mates had the situation under control.

Caius returned his cellphone to his own ear and angrily replied to Marcus irritatingly enough in full Italian. Damn it, _stop that_! How was she supposed to keep up with what was going on though if he kept speaking in such a way?! Though Eva supposed he may have distinctively chosen to speak in the foreign language for that very reason. A coiling feeling in her gut told her that things were about to get intense. The feeling made her nauseous but at least she wasn't shaking anymore. And she could breathe properly. She sincerely hoped she didn't get sick currently for a wide variety of reasons. Firstly, not exactly something you wanted to do in front of literally a guy you could only dream of meeting and secondly because she hadn't eaten in going on twenty or so hours at this point, so anything she had to puke would most likely be pure bile. Even more attractive!

Caius ended his conversation with the other kings then redirected his attention to Eva. Before she could register his movements, he had straightened her jacket back for her and even zipped it. He pulled her into another embrace while Eva was tempted to cling onto him even tighter than before. Now that she could relax a bit, she realized just how exhausted she was and she had a feeling she still had quite the day before her. When Caius released her and knelt back to the ground before her she gasped aloud. The sight alone was truly exquisite because this…_king_ of vampires so easily found himself on his knees before _her_, a mere mud covered mortal. Though if Eva was truly honest with herself it was his beauty that helped her breath escape her. Every single time she looked at him, it was as though she was catching something new she hadn't noticed before. Were he not currently taking her hand in his, she might begin to doubt his presence once more if not only because Eva still doubted she was worthy to be in such a presence.

"I will not make a ruling until my brothers arrive, dearest one. As fortune would have it, they are not far behind us and will be here before we know it. _However, _that doesn't mean I will be in the presence of the fiends that attempted to destroy the lives of myself, my brothers and my beloved in a calm and forgiving state. Had they merely had the courage to stand against _me _or against my coven that would be a separate issue. I've often admired witnessing that my kind continues to have a backbone even in the face of beings such as us. But the moment they decided to strike me through you, is the moment they sealed their fate. You have two options, my love. I can send you away with the guard and I will tend to the lawbreakers myself until my brothers accompany me. Or you are welcome to stay with me during that process but if you do, I cannot state for certain what will occur. You're going to see me, my beast and my _entirety_. A beast that I believe I cannot tame despite my greatest of efforts. I did not wish for you to see me in such a way until we had the opportunity to become closer but circumstance calls for it. You are bound to see these darker sides of us at one time or another and as long as you promise me that you will not be too repulsed by it, I'll allow you to see such things now. Wicked deeds can only be met with wicked punishment and to me; we're well past law and order. The Cullens have crossed the _wrong _coven." Caius said to her as firmly and as calmly as he could.

Eva wasn't sure if she wasn't exactly ready to see just how powerful or 'wicked' her mate could be but she saw that she had little options. If they were as ferocious as they claimed to be, they could hurt Jasper without realizing that he didn't deserve the same fate as the rest of his family. Eva knew now was one of those moments she couldn't stutter over her words in shyness or pure social ignorance. She had to give him a clear answer or else he'd be reluctant to keep her at his side.

"I've been too long without you already, my king. I promise I won't think any less of you. I'm willing to stand by you no matter what." Eva smiled.

"I stand _for _you, beloved. Remember this, for you are the _reason_ behind my every move and superfluous breath." Caius assured her and with silk like movements she found herself back into his arms, her own instinctively hooking behind his neck. "Now let's go. See the fear they placed in you returned to the proper source."

It took approximately three seconds and Eva felt her feet return to the ground, her eyes shooting open in surprise. Edward didn't seem near as fast as Caius though the distance could have been shorter. When Eva got a grasp of her surroundings, her eyes immediately found a…boy? One that surely had no business being here but when she caught the same red eyes that adorned her kings, she supposed he too was a member of their coven. He had short black hair and a chubby face that helped show his youth. Upon his neck was a silver necklace, the pendant being a V that harbored rubies. He was standing before a knelt Edward as well as…Alice? When had she gotten into the picture? Perhaps she had seen a vision of Caius' arrival and rushed to warn Edward? Well, even were that so, she was far too late. The look on Caius' now stone face was evidence of that.

Eva quickly looked around to see Bella physically held back by a dark skinned vampire with dreadlocks and next to him Eva recognized Demetri and another vampire she didn't recognize. Why the boy seemed to be standing in front of them as if he alone was the reason behind their stillness, she didn't know but now Eva briefly remembered seeing him in the throne room the last time she saw her mates. Caius was quick to address the Cullens even while Bella's loud sobs stung Eva's ears and tore away at her heart. She had to remind herself of all of Bella's hideous actions in that moment. It was natural for her to still wish to comfort her cousin when she was so obviously upset. Not this time.

"If you still wished for death, boy, you could have simply asked," Caius said venomously, his eyes only on Edward. The auburn immortal did not respond but Alice chimed in for him.

"Master Caius, Edward was only trying to protect his mate, you _know _what that can drive a vampire to do! Please s-"

"Any attempt to halt me is in vain!" Caius roared, cutting her off causing Alice to dry sob in fear. Eva gulped when she saw how very near Caius was to the brother and sister pair. "The only decision left in your regard is what kind of end you wish to meet. Cooperation can result in a somewhat painless one, resistance calls for further suffering. Take your pick."

Caius grabbed Edward by the hair and hoisted him to his feet.

"How many of you were involved? Where is the rest of your insolent Coven?"

When Edward didn't respond, Caius smiled kindly to him before slowly pulling his head back until the younger vampire howled in pain. Caius let him fall back to the ground in the same cruel manner Edward had done her with pure joy.

"Very well. I much prefer it this way." Caius commented as if they were having the most pleasant conversation before turning to the guard that was with him. "Spread out, find the Cullens and bring them to me."

All except the boy and one other vampire Eva didn't recognize obeyed. While the nameless vampire immediately rushed to her side to act as what she assumed to be a bodyguard, the boy remained firmly planted before the Cullens. Bella was trembling alone on the ground, no longer held captive but no one save herself seemed to give her any notice. Caius raised an eyebrow questionably at the young vampire, who bowed briefly before speaking.

"Apologies Master, but I do not wish to leave you. Once I am gone these two will recover their senses and it could be another opportunity for the missing coven members to attack you. I also fear for the Queen, master. It would be a travesty if something happened to her."

"I am aware of these possibilities, Alec." Caius said in an impatient tone. Eva was sure to pay close attention to Caius' voice because it was slightly altered compared to the brutality of his enraged one she had already witnessed. There was…_care_ in his tone. As if he was managing the volume of his voice to benefit his underling to both express his irritation yet avoid making him fearful of him. She hadn't heard him address any of his coven mates in such a way before. The young vampire now named _Alec _must have been dear to him or so Eva thought.

"However, I am more than capable of defending _my _queen. A legion of our best warriors couldn't touch her if I am standing for her. The guard _needs _you if the wish to capture the Cullens smoothly and that is my first priority until my brothers are at my side. Now go, Alec. I find it fitting this way, so that they may know with or without your gift; their death and suffering was inevitable."

Alec waited for a moment before departing since Caius had abruptly turned on his heel to march back towards her, the vampire at her side making quick movements to get out of his way. Eva smiled a small smile when she saw that the love in his eyes had returned. He so swiftly changed between his emotions and always seemed to be presented to her in a fairly calm and cheerful state. He cupped the side of her face with the sincerest smile she had yet to see on his face though a bit of mischief was alight in his eyes.

"Are you responsible for our victim's current, _grotesque_ state?" Caius whispered to her in an oddly alluring manner. He gestured slightly to Edward with his head and Eva witnessed the disturbing looking ooz drip from the auburn brat's eye socket. She sheepishly nodded and Caius' smile brightened. With his head now comfortably resting atop hers he took both of her hands in his and Eva's breath caught in her throat. She was in no way used to these little signs of affection but she was growing to adore them. As she adored his persistent speech in a beautiful language she still had no earthly clue how to translate. Regardless…it sounded pretty.

"La mia regina, come ho fatto a vivere così a lungo senza di te?" He said smoothly and Eva had no idea what he said but she wished she could respond. His pure, possibly dark delight in the situation sufficed. In some strange way it made her cheerful too. He turned to Alec and continued to speak in Italian.

"Un compito finale prima della partenza."

"Maestro?" Alec responded with another short bow.

"Avviare un incendio." Caius said firmly. A small smirk corrupted his handsome features while he walked back towards the Cullens; Alec rushing off to fulfil whatever his lord's request was and Eva had a feeling it was extremely dark in nature. The unknown to her vampire gently pulled her back so that he was standing in front of her, which seemed to be a common trait amongst the Volturi guard. Caius clapped his hands together excitedly and smiled politely to the grounded Cullens and Bella.

"Now, where do we begin?"

**Translation:**

**La mia regina, come ho fatto a vivere così a lungo senza di te?- My Queen, how did I live so long without you? **

**Un compito finale prima della partenza- A final task before you depart.**

**Maestro-Master**

**Avviare un incendio- Start a fire.**

**Curlykisses:** Regretfully, I know it took a long time to get this chapter out especially compared to my normal updates. But, not to bore or annoy anyone but I don't know how to say this without it sounding like I'm belly aching so; here it goes. Basically a couple of my "friends" found out I was writing this and gave me _merciless _grief over it. Said, I was wasting my time, how shameful it was to write Twilight fanfiction and that only "lousy writers" write this kind of stuff etc. All of that being said without any of them bothering to read it. I in no way believe this but they were happy to voice their opposing opinions. They know I've always wanted to become a writer and do so for a living so hearing this was hurtful. And with my self-esteem already pretty awful, hearing this gave me horrendous writers block so…I apologize for that. It was just rough being at the end of every joke for _days_. Hopefully, I should be back in full steam now.

**Now, enough of all of that. What did you guys think of this chapter? In case it wasn't already known, Eva is a badass and no matter what occurs she left a…lasting impression on Edward. After this chapter, what do you think the Kings ruling is going to be? Or will Caius take out some of his aggressions early and leave his brothers with little to decide? This is where I wanted to know your opinion my amazing readers. I have full intention of getting pretty dark with the upcoming chapters but I don't want to put any one off, I suppose. If I go my planned route it won't go…so friendly. So, do any of the Cullens deserve to live? How do you think Aro and Marcus will take the news once Aro see's **_**everything **_**that transpired while his queen was away? All of that and more in the next chapter! **

**Review please…**


	12. Burn

_**Curlykisses: **__Hey everyone! So this chapter took forever and a day, sorry to keep you waiting but as you can see…this is a long one. So grab a snack, turn on some music because you might get stuck here for a while haha…ha…I have the best jokes! Any way I do want to say that because of the length and how long you had to wait I looked this over in a hurry so it is most likely riddled with mistakes so please try and excuse that please. I just couldn't bring myself to split this one up. Now this goes without saying but __**WARNING: This chapter is dark and gruesome with major (kinda) character deaths. So please be aware of that before you continue reading. Also I twisted some things in the Twilight universe that may not be true to the canon but I suppose that is the purpose of fan fiction but I wanted to state that and get it out of the way. SECOND WARNING: The next author note is full of sappy sappiness that is basically my blubbering a bunch of thanks of your support so feel free to skip everything but the bold bit if you are tired of my rambling. So…judgement day…BEGIN!  
**_

"_**Listen up there's not a moment to spare  
It's quite a drop from the top  
So how are you feeling down there?  
It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality  
Caught, stuck, here with your enemies  
Who do you think you are?  
Tearing us all apart?  
Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows,  
It's twenty to one  
Yeah, so you better run!"**_

_**-Enemies - Shinedown**_

**Day Five part 2**

Caius seemed justly in his element as he paced menacingly before the still immobile Cullens. Eva tried to remember all the nasty things they had done to her but she was still a little concerned. Selfishly she wasn't so much concerned for them but more for what she was about to witness. The whisper, the rumor of her mates' brutality was always ominous only now she would _see_ it firsthand. She meant what she said, she wouldn't think any less of Caius. How could she when all of his anger stemmed from the pain and misery this group of vampires had graciously bestowed upon her? Eva was both unaccustomed to someone caring enough about her to defend her and being on the opposite end of violence. She may not be the one dishing it out but it was still odd to witness such chaos while knowing that for once, no harm would come to _her. _That's how much she trusted Caius. When he told Alec that a legion of vampires couldn't touch her as long as he was there; she believed him. Even without the addition of her other two mates, she knew she was safe. She wasn't fearful for her life but still fearful of what was to come. Some people go years, decades, maybe even a lifetime without ever seeing the true darkness that lurked inside their partners. But for her, not only did her mates have _exceptional _darkness but they embraced it; danced with it instead of keeping it locked away inside. Eva actually found it admirable. She felt like there would be little secrets or illusions with her kings.

She subconsciously gripped onto the vampire's arm, the one that was guarding her when she heard a sudden rushing sound from behind her. When she turned her head to find the source of the sound her eyes widened when she saw a controlled but rather large fire burning maybe twelve feet from her; Alec standing before it to ensure it didn't get out of hand. After a few moments he disappeared and Eva had only her furious mate to focus on. She looked into the red and orange flames, almost mesmerized by it. It was fire that murdered her father. Eva found a small amount of comfort knowing that fire could claim her humble human father's life just as easily as it could powerful, beautiful and immortal beings. The artist in her found the truth of this to be quite profound.

When she returned her eyes to Caius it seemed he had chosen his first target. Though it was not her auburn kidnapper as she expected it to be. Roughly Caius grabbed Alice by her throat and pulled her to stand on her feet. Edward made an attempt to stop him but he ended up merely flailing on the ground for his efforts. It was strange…it was like he had forgotten all his basic motor skills. Like he couldn't even stand correctly if he tried. Well, at least now he knew how she had felt the past two days.

"You're the little seer, are you not?" Caius asked Alice. He seemed to be keeping his grip strong around her neck but he wasn't strangling or choking her. "Tell me, did you come here to warn Edward of my arrival?"

"I did…" Alice answered weakly and Eva cringed. She didn't know which would be better for her. To lie or tell the truth. Both seemed equally as condemning at this point.

"What kept you from reaching him?"

"I couldn't sense him properly…I couldn't see where he was, I had to guess from what I saw in my visions."

"Demetri struggled with finding him as well. Tell me why." Caius ordered and when Alice did not answer him quick enough to his liking,he began to tighten his grip around her throat. _Now _he was choking her.

"The shape-shifters—natives to this land blur and corrupt our gifts. Since they traveled with two of the wolves they were extremely difficult to track." Alice answered in a hurry and Caius processed this information with a small smirk on his face before turning his head towards Edward.

"It appears that you went to great lengths to thwart us, brat. It's a shame for you that the Volturi know nothing of defeat." Caius explained to Edward before focusing back on Alice.

"Tell me, seer, what did you see? How many members of your pathetic coven fall by my hand and my hand alone? It must have been truly _horrific _if you were willing to venture after him on your own."

Eva gulped at her mates words. She really thought Caius would be more…physical with his punishment and intimidation. Though it looked like he mastered the art of psychological warfare as well. Either this was his normal process or he was going that extra mile to bring the Cullens as much misery as possible. It appeared he was nowhere near finished however. When Alice failed to answer him and only managed to tremble in terror under his touch he smiled.

"That's just as well. I _love _surprises." Caius hummed in a delighted tone. "Answer me this, Cullen witch: Do you love your _'brother'_?"

Alice shuddered and sobbed which caused Eva to hold onto her vampire guard's arm anxiously. If he was simply ripping their throats out, it strangely wouldn't be as terrifying. It was the build up to the unknown that was maddening. Caius growled lowly then let Alice crumble back to the ground. Before she could attempt to move away he back handed her across the jaw and the sheer sound of it was like metal striking metal. She sobbed and Caius bent down to grab her roughly by her short hair, forcing her to look up at him.

"I asked you a question." The deepness of his voice was chilling. It wasn't but a low, barely audible to her whisper. She couldn't take her eyes away from Caius for anything. _She _could've been on fire and it wouldn't have distracted her whatsoever.

"If I ask you a question, I expect an answer. I let you remain silent _once _and that was the only time you will be given that luxury. Next time you fail to respond to a direct question, you will find yourself in pieces, slowly being engulfed by man's red fire. Do. You. Understand?" _God._

Alice nodded but from what Eva could see her lip continued to quiver as did her body. Eva had to take a minute to truly analyze herself. She should be putting an end to this. She should be feeling an extreme amount of sympathy. But she didn't…and she didn't want to stop it. She didn't care…that she didn't care.

"So one last time, you feeble-minded miscreant: Do you love your brother?"

"Yes. I do." Alice managed to get out. This seemed to please Caius enough to release her though it was apparent that she was unraveling. Eva turned her eyes to Bella who was still sobbing uncontrollably but she couldn't even muster a frown for her. Not after she made her out to be some insane, vampire dependent lunatic when in reality it was Bella that had thrown away her family for the band of animal drinking vamps. Eva was rather proud of her wit and courage in this moment. Even if she was in Alice or Bella's shoes she wouldn't show the pitiful displays of fear that they were. She could just be thinking that because in her heart of hearts she knew that Caius would _never_ hurt her but regardless, the last time a man had their hands around her throat; she didn't crumble. In fact it was a _vampire's_ hands for that matter.

"I love my brothers as well." Caius growled in that barely audible voice that Eva had to strain to hear. "And you would see them destroyed. You would see my _mate_ destroyed. For what? This miserable, worthless human?"

He looked over to Bella as he finished his sentence and Bella cowered once his red eyes focused on her. He chuckled and smirked at this as if she had just proven his point.

"As far as I am concerned, this mindless cow fulfilled her life's purpose once she united my brothers and myself with our queen. It's truly baffling that you can consider this tart as anything save a quick meal, brat. I don't consider her a fitting immortal _slave_ let alone partner." Caius sneered and it seemed Edward finally found his courage.

"Yes, that's the Volturi's expertise isn't it? Turning mortals and immortals alike into slaves? You're not kings, you're bullies." Edward snarled and Caius promptly rolled his eyes.

"Spare me. If you knew how frequently my coven and myself has saved the unknowing population from both human exposure and the might of the Children of the Moon, perhaps you would show some gratitude. Yes, we are demanding and unforgiving because we _must _be for the betterment of our kind. You hate me for all the wrong reasons, Edward. Were you to spend but a few days in my place; the vampire world would fall to ruin. Make us out to be the enemy in your mind if you will; I care not."

"No _man_, should treat a woman in the fashion you just displayed. What else could you be aside from a tyrant? An overgrown bully! All you care about is your power! The laws were put into place simply so you could exploit the vampire race!"

"She's not a woman, she's a _vampire._" Caius corrected with a dark grin. It was in this moment that Eva realized that Caius' eyes were coal black instead of his normal crimson color. "She has just as much strength and endurance in her body as you do in yours. My mate however, _does not_! It is _your_ hands that left bruises on her delicate skin! So do not preach chivalry to me, brat. Had your coven-mate the courage to fight against me, she could've defended herself. Hm, even my human mate was able to escape the likes of _you_, didn't she? I'd call you a disgrace for this but it more so shows her greatness."

He glanced down at Edward's…_missing _eye and laughed obnoxiously, most likely to grate Edward's nerves. He walked away from the grounded vegetarian vampire until there was a few good feet between the two of them. He spun around and extended his arms in offering.

"You disagree with our ruling? You desire vengeance? Then come take it, coward!"

Eva exuded a shaky sigh and dug her feet a bit further into the ground to brace herself. She expected the two immortals to begin their battle but Edward only looked up at Caius with his one good eye and growled softly. Caius shrugged his shoulders and sighed an obviously fake sigh.

"Perhaps all you need… is some motivation." Caius said darkly while turning his head towards Bella. In the blink of an eye he was before her and Eva tried to walk forward to get closer to the duo but the vampire guarding her kept her back.

"Forgive me my queen but its best that you keep your distance. Master Caius is rather unpredictable once he gets started. I'm here to keep you out of danger." The vampire whispered calmly to her. Eva frowned but nodded as she tried to get a better look at her mate who was inches away from her frightened cousin. Bella took a few wobbly steps backwards but Caius gracefully followed her with a pleased smile tugging on his lips.

"Have you any concept of courage, girl? I haven't even started yet." Caius chuckled and even from their fair distance away from her, Eva could see that Bella's face had reddened and she had long white tear stains down her cheeks. Eva dug in her heels once again to prevent herself from instinctively rushing to Bella's defense. Everything that came to her, was her own fault. She happily sat back and allowed Edward to kidnap her, so she'd leave her fate in her mate's hands just as easily.

"Don't fret, it will _all_ be over soon, I promise. If you know nothing of courage at least have some _pride_. I doubt more and more that you and my beloved share genetics each time I look at you. The concept of your mother being a deceptive whore seems to be the only explanation." Caius continued snidely. When Bella backed into a tree it was almost déjà vu for Eva but after Caius slammed one of his hands to one side of her on the tree, he used the other to grab a fistful of her hair instead. He forced her head back and looked down at her in disgust.

"Know now girl that this is your last day alive. If I have to go against my brother's wishes; so be it. You would betray your own kin for a man that would see you _dead_ before giving you the gift of immortality? I do hope your _fantasy_ was worth the pain you'll endure."

"He's my mate—you—you'd have done the same." Bella blurted out. Caius threw his head back in dark, truly nightmarish laughter as if he was just told an extremely humorous joke. Bella squinted her eyes at him and Caius barely calmed his laughter to address her; the sinister chuckle in every word he spoke.

"Oh, foolish cow, you don't even realize do you?"

At that Edward seemed to finally find his strength and charged fully at Caius. The white-blond vampire smirked and released Bella before uttering a "Finally" then met Edward in the middle of his journey towards him. Eva jumped back because the sound of their collision was similar to that of a roll of thunder! Eva squinted but she couldn't even detect their movements. She looked up at the vampire guarding her and saw how his eyes moved side to side as if he was watching them and gulped. Surely Caius was okay, right?

When they were visible again she had the pleasure of seeing Caius effortlessly push Edward to the ground, his delightful laughter still ringing in her ears. Okay good…her warrior really didn't need her there to cheer him on it seemed. He didn't even seem bothered by whatever exchange just occurred whereas Edward had a pained expression on his face as well as exhaustion.

"Is _that_ the best you can muster?" Caius taunted. "I'm going to destroy your _mate _before your very eyes and you cannot even stall me? You are truly a waste of venom Edward Cullen."

Edward returned to his feet and Eva got nervous again. Not because he was about to attack her king but because Alice was going to charge him in unison with Edward from what she could see! Caius hadn't noticed the female vampire's stance yet! She opened her mouth to warn him but it seemed that too was unneeded. With a graceful series of movements, Caius caught Edward's upcoming punch then _threw_ him at the approaching Alice, causing the auburn vamp to collide with the pixie one; both skidding across the ground from the force. Damn…

"I'm getting bored!" Caius groaned. "You two are horrible hosts. You should have stayed out of this seer but I will happily spread the fun around."

"You're going to destroy us no matter what we do!" Edward roared as he stood again. "If you are hell bent on doing so, then be done with it! Stop toying with us!"

Eva raised her eyebrows when she saw Caius appear before Edward the very second he ceased his protests. When Alice attempted to push Caius back he caught her arm, gave it a sickening twist that Eva _heard _then kicked her feet out from under her, causing her to kneel before the two. He kept his midnight eyes on Edward's all during that little encounter, not looking to Alice once. Alright…he was getting a little _too _terrifying now. These creatures held more power than anything Eva could fathom yet their attacks and movements didn't seem to affect him whatsoever. Instead of attempting to help his sister as she bellowed in pain, Edward began to back away from Caius in his first display of true fear. After seeing all of that and how Caius effortlessly broke Alice's arm without thought…she couldn't really blame him.

"You are truly a fool…if you believe that I need destroy you in order to bring you suffering." Caius said in that ridiculously deep voice that Eva probably shouldn't enjoy but did. It seemed to vibrate throughout her entire body in a deliciously frightening but pleasurable way. Eva didn't know what was coming but she shifted anxiously in anticipation. Caius lip curved into a small smile before he cocked his head to one side in thought.

"You know, my brothers often disapprove of my methods. They find them to be a bit…barbaric at times. They would advise against what I plan to do to you _so soon_." It was almost friendly the way that Caius placed his hand on Edward's shoulder as was the younger vampire's relaxed stance after Caius' words. Only for the blond king to show his smirk once more and state a rather sobering reality.

"However, my brothers aren't here to be that voice of reason."

Eva gasped loudly as she watched Caius' right hand break past Edward's chest cavity all the way through to his back. Alice covered her mouth in horror and Bella screamed at the sight but it was nothing compared to the earsplitting roar of pain that Edward exuded. Caius retrieved his hand to reveal that he held Edward's heart in his incredible grip. The younger vampire fell to the damp ground and continued to repeatedly cry out in agony.

Now…an actual human heart looked _nothing _like the cutesy interpretations you drew on notebooks with your boyfriend's name scribbled underneath. It actually wasn't an attractive sight at all but Edward's _vampire _heart looked to be made of a clear crystal and glass combination. It looked the same as a human heart; same valves, veins and arteries yet it looked to be something made _by_ man instead of something _inside_ of one. Eva assumed that since their hearts no longer held their original purpose; that's what became of them. Petrified just as their bodies were. Caius took a few steps closer to Bella who looked up at him in fright. He squeezed Edward's heart so tightly it shattered and turned to ash in his hands. Caius actually _crushed _Edward's heart. The jubilant smile on his face as he reveled in Bella's reaction made it all the more…evil.

Once all that was left of Edward's heart was ash and dust, Caius flattened his palm and gently blew the remains so that they would float over to Bella. The act looked to be as innocent as blowing a kiss but obviously it held so much more meaning. The ash managed to get into Bella's eyes and stuck to her tear dampened cheeks, causing her to wince at the sting of having her boyfriend's _literal heart _blown directly into her face. Caius' deep chuckle made a shiver run down Eva's spine. He was not kidding…he had a hell of a beast indeed. Just as he had warned. What kind of mind would think up that type of torture? Eva was unsure but she wasn't entirely bothered by it. A small part of her that she ignored was rather gleeful to see it.

"Don't say I never gifted you with anything." Caius winked at the now kneeling, distraught Bella who tried to swat the ash off of her face in disgust.

"You're a monster." Alice hissed. Edward still hadn't calmed down from his fit and from the looks of it, Bella never would hers.

"I am." Caius nodded without a hint of remorse. "More so when my kind is ignorant enough to not only disobey my orders but to bring harm to my mate. Believe me when I say that I can be quite tame in lesser offenses. Yet my love for Eva transcends ration and order. You would have seen me without her, so I will see your _entire_ coven suffer as you wished us to. Act like innocent victims if it comforts you. What you conspired against us is far worse than anything I've done thus far. If you hadn't put the love of my life in danger, you may have been able to talk your way out of your approaching doom. I'd pity you if I had a shred of humanity left in me that wasn't devoted to loving my Eva."

The demon that randomly decided to possess Eva's body showed it's ugly head once again. There was no reason on heaven or earth that she should chose _this _moment to go to her beloved but she found her legs carrying her to him anyway. The vampire that had acted loyally as her defender reached to hold her back but she mindlessly shooed his hand away and miraculously, it seemed to be enough for him to leave her be. Once Caius noticed her approach, he relaxed his shoulders and raised both his brows in surprise. His now gentle voice only made the comforting, tingling sensation that rushed through Eva's body escalate.

"You should stay behind me, amare. I know not when the other lawbreakers are to arrive." Caius warned but Eva ignored his advice. Yeah…what he had done was something out of a nightmare. Yet his words were something not even her fantasies or love stories could've prepared her for. All this talk of mating bonds and eternal devotion had been a concept that Eva's mistreated heart couldn't fully grasp until now. For many, Caius' display of blatant and harsh brutality stemmed from his anger but it was more than that. He acted so savagely because…he _loved _her. Recalling how he shook and the bleakness of his eyes when he saw that she was hurt should have told her this. Somehow, Eva had grown thinking that love really was that of stories and poems and had no root in the real world. That maybe her mates need for her came from something in nature that could be explained if you studied it hard enough. It was easier for her to believe this than to think that they truly loved her. But they did. He did. Yes, it didn't seem to fit, it was quick and it was in so many ways unbelievable. They were strangers but they were closer than any two beings could be all at once. It was such an unknown feeling; knowing without a doubt that she was loved Eva didn't know what to do with it but she believed. She trusted that he did. So maybe it didn't take years of commitment and understanding before you could reach such an emotion. Maybe it really was just about finding that right person to love you perfectly, flawlessly. And how lucky she felt to have such a love.

Caius kept his expression weak, the haunted look in his eyes told her that he feared her reaction. He thought she had come to him to scold him. Eva damned her shy hands for their pause but she forced them to hook lovingly around his neck while she prepared herself on her tip toes.

"I'm _always _behind you, Caius." Eva said firmly so that he would understand. Though she knew of his admiration for her, she was still timid due to her overwhelming inexperience. With a last push with the remainder of her courage, Eva brought her lips to her platinum king's. He was taken aback at first but once the unexpectedness of it faded, he returned her kiss with unlikely gentleness that was meant solely for her. She kissed him with the passion that lurked deep within her damaged heart. He made her; a mud-covered, freckled, scarred human _feel_ beautiful with the attentive way his lips danced with hers. She dared to open her mouth and tasted his trembling fire; his tongue cautiously but happily exploring her. He was a shameless killer but a shy lover to her mortal and delicate body. There was no growl or roughness this time as there was the first and she let herself fully flow into his arms at this. Both wanted to convey only one thing in this exchange of bliss. That fate may have assisted or even arranged their union but the pure, white hot love they felt for one another was very much real. Alive.

His skin may be as hard as diamonds but his lips were as soft as silk and his taste as sweet as his revenge. Lady Aphrodite and any queens of heaven surely looked upon them in jealousy for they stole their paradise for themselves. The very feel of his snowy strands between her fingers made her heart beat faster. It was love, it was magic and it was fire. A sensation all of Eva's fake romances hadn't prepared her for. She'd be trembling if she wasn't almost positive that she had somehow moved through him, that they had become one being and one heart during their sweet embrace.

He pulled away from her with a grunt of discontent before turning his head towards the forgotten wilderness. Eva looked up at him with half hooded eyes but allowed a small smile to come across her kiss swollen lips when she saw that he looked just as out of sorts as she. With a gruff, voice he advised that she return to her safety.

"My guard has captured the remaining offenders, amare. I begin to wonder if the Cullens allowed themselves to be brought to justice simply to be a greater thorn in my sign. I never cared for interruptions."

Eva knew that was when she was meant to move but she was becoming painfully aware of her surroundings now that she was coming down from her high. The sounds of Edward's quieted groans of agony filled her ears and she looked around to see the fearful faces that gaped at her. No, not the best time for her to virtually make out with her partner but…she really felt she had no control over herself. Not long ago she wasn't even certain that she would see him again then to realize the extent of his infatuation for her; it seemed like an appropriate response.

Embarrassed at her possibly cheap actions, Eva walked back to her bodyguard with her cheeks red but her smile wide and proud. Nothing was going to take her from her kings and she felt safe. Truly safe for the first time in her life. The guard extended his hand to her which she took but once her hand touched his, he pulled her the rest of the way so that she was behind him again. When she looked ahead, she understood his haste. The Cullens had arrived as Caius predicted.

Carlisle, Esme and Jasper seemed to be walking of their own free will while Rosalie and Emmet looked limp and lifeless; drug forcibly by the dreadlocked vampire who tossed them on the ground alongside Alice. Carlisle looked petrified to see a one eyed Edward who also had a rather large hole in his chest. Even now he hadn't recovered considering he tried to speak to him but was unable to. Alec remained close to Rosalie and Emmet though both were practically propped on their knees before Caius. The platinum king did not seem amused.

"They were headed towards Seattle when we found them, master. I believe they intended to escape us." Demetri informed Caius.

"That's not the extent of it. The vampire Victoria is also in the area with a small handful of newborns at her side. They were battling a pack of wolves when we found these two. The doctor and his wife were in a different area." Alec added and Eva felt rather sheepish. Oh yeah that other vampire…probably should have mentioned that…

"Victoria? Heidi's old coven-mate?" Caius inquired and his skeptical tone left Eva kinda curious. Was this unseen to her vampire really something to worry over?

"Correct master. We believe she created a newborn army for the sole purpose of destroying the Cullens. They ran from us the moment they saw us but we were too occupied in gathering the lawbreakers to chase after them." Alec continued though Eva took a great amount of relief in seeing that Caius didn't seem too concerned.

"We'll deal with them later. I already have one group of cowards to tend to currently." Caius commented and Eva focused her attention on Jasper. It was spectacular how he managed to display a wide variety of emotions on his face even while keeping his amber eyes on the ground. He looked angry, betrayed and of course deeply saddened. Alice was looking up at him and subtly trying to get his attention but the soldier's eyes remained on the ground. She wanted to go to him but she knew it probably wasn't for the best no matter how she wished to comfort him. How could she though really? She had no control over the situation as it was now.

"Caius, let us discuss this as we used to. Like men." Carlisle urged in that unnaturally soft voice of his.

"What is there to discuss?" Caius inquired. "Or do you simply wish for me to hear your pleas for mercy?"

"I know that Edward was out of line with his actions." Carlisle sighed and Caius didn't seem at all interested in anything the Coven leader had to say. "But if you look at this objectively, you will see that little harm was done to Eva and no _laws_ were broken in the process. Let's not rush to rash judgement out of anger. You cannot condemn those of us that are innocent because you are of a mood."

"You will follow my commands _despite _my fucking mood!" Caius roared. "Tell me why I shouldn't destroy each and every one of you here and now after your coven kidnapped my mate, plotted against the Volturi and attempted to flee the area to avoid your repercussions?"

"I'm curious to hear that response as well." Eva heard a familiar voice from behind her state and her heart sped up once again. She turned to see Aro and Marcus heading towards them while accompanied by a blonde haired girl, the vampire she knew to be Felix and five other vampires she didn't recognize but assumed were more members of their guard. At their approach the Cullens somehow seemed to become _even more_ nervous. Seeing Aro was a reminder that they could not hide anything from her kings, if he had to use his gift on each and every one of them to discover the full truth behind this madness. Well…looked like it was show time.

Marcus was the first over to her and his embrace took her breath away. His scent was incredible and the feel of his tweed jacket around her was a strangely soothing. He somehow managed to look both professional and casual at once what with a plain red zipup jacket underneath his pristine light brown tweed one while wearing black jeans and black leather gloves. Though the dress shoes probably weren't the best option for traipsing through the forest but he still looked extremely handsome. They all looked to be prepared more for the cold weather of Forks then their normal fancy suits since Aro too was wearing a black wind breaker jacket though it was unbuttoned and she could see his gray dress shirt underneath.

"I wish I had the words to express my joy, beloved." Marcus whispered to her with his forehead pressed against hers. It was probably odd of Eva to notice how pleasant his breath was but it was hard to ignore while he was so close to her. The kings really were perfect in every way imaginable.

"You are safe, Eva. We will _never _let any further tragedy befall you again, you have my word." Marcus continued.

"I know." Was all she could think to say at the time. She was a little remorseful that Aro had chosen to keep his distance though she knew why. The moment he touched her, he would know everything. Including all the stuff she kept from him even though now she realized she probably shouldn't have. So therefore the judgment and Cullens inevitable doom would begin.

"Perché ci hai messo?" Caius said with a small smirk to his brothers but judging from Aro's tone, he didn't appreciate Caius' attempt to lighten the mood.

"Non ora, fratello." Aro replied sternly. Caius then moved to stand next to his brothers while the guard that had arrived with the kings took a rather haunting position in a semi-circle around the Cullens. Now Aro addressed Eva and she was overwhelmed with joy at just having all of them with her. They were here.

"Il mio bellissimo angelo, I have missed you desperately. I despise that our reunion has been tainted with such wicked and unforgivable crimes! Forgive me, dearest one, but I'm afraid that I will not allow the Olympic Coven to exist another moment without facing justice. As much as I'd prefer to shower you with affection; I must intrude upon your thoughts once again so that I know the true extent of the Cullens treachery."

He pulled off both of his spotless white gloves and knelt before her, awaiting her permission. It was a rather sweet gesture considering their little tiff over his power. You know, the one that made her feel like Bitchzilla in the end? While he knew that she was now informed on how his gift operated; he still _asked _before invading her thoughts. Even when it was obvious that this exchange was an absolute necessity. Though she wished she wasn't so damn short so he and her other kings weren't forced to be on their knees in order to be close to her level! She nodded and instead of taking her hand which was custom, he caressed her cheek and gave her a chaste, sweet kiss to her lips. _Aww…_

She watched him close his eyes but his face was unreadable. His stone expression was somehow…foreboding. Instead of a dramatic display of rage, he stayed stone still and emotionless. It was almost an art form with him. Caius was terrifying but Eva couldn't think of a word to describe Aro's viciousness that would do him justice. He gave her another quick kiss, this time to her forehead before regaining his composure; rising to his feet in one solid, fluid motion.

"Thank you, my love. Your strength and resilience continues to astound me." Aro said kindly to her, while cupping one side of her face and showing her a genuine smile that brightened Eva's world, if not only for that few seconds. Soon, his expression returned to that of stone as he sent both Caius and Marcus a sharp look individually. While she was clueless, the ancient brothers seemed to know exactly what Aro was trying to express to them. It was rather phenomenal to think someone could know another well enough to read even their vaguest expressions.

Aro turned on his heel and as he marched towards the Cullens, the blonde girl broke formation and moved to join him at his side. Eva took Marcus' hand and moved closer to the group so that she could see what transpired properly. Like a fool she blushed when they halted and Marcus continued to hold her hand in his. It was cute…

"You have been very, very busy." Aro said in a friendly matter to the Cullens. "I commend you, truly. Had we been any other beings in existence your plans may have went off without a hitch. And I am very proud of you for standing up for what you believe in!" Aro said in what could only be pure mockery but his enthusiasm was convincing. His anger was hidden expertly underneath but his painfully fake smile revealed his true feelings on the matter.

"How dare we?! How could we forget that the Olympic Coven was _above _the law? Of course you had _no choice_ but to disobey us! The fate of _one _mortal girl hung in the balance! Surely Edward's mate is far more valuable than the future queen of our kind! Enough to force you to not only kidnap her but to plot her very demise." His eyes centered on Rosalie who trembled at his acknowledgment. Eva heard Caius and Marcus growl menacingly in her ears at Aro's words and she reminded herself over and over that she wasn't the one in trouble.

"You knew our beliefs concerning our kind! If there was a way to preserve Bella's life we had to explore it. We had to keep her alive…" Esme piped up for explanation to which Aro chuckled in delight.

"And you have done a _tremendous_ job in doing so, haven't you?" He mocked. "The Volturi were never your enemies, my delusional simpletons. But, if it is your desire to see us as such…I won't disappoint." The sheer way his voice dropped at the end of his speech was horrific. To go from faux friendly to fierce sounded as though it came from a different man entirely. It showed his true nature instead of the overly excited and kind ruler he made himself out to be.

"While I decide which crime to explore first, dear Jane, do keep Miss Hale entertained." Aro continued and Eva was astounded to see Rosalie fall backwards, writhing on the ground and screaming as if she was in absolute agony. Yet…no one had touched her. Not from what Eva could see at least. None of the guard had moved, not even the blonde girl she assumed to be Jane. Eva had little time to contemplate this because Aro had moved on to his next target. He effortlessly hoisted Edward from the ground by his arms and quickly looked him up and down with a small smirk on his face.

"It's a good look for you." He said ever so sweetly to the still trembling Edward. Looking from his missing eye to the missing part of his chest, Aro chuckled. "Are you proud of what you've accomplished Edward? I assure you dear boy, you'll soon be wishing I had granted your request the first time you asked for it."

"Aro, there is no need to be rash. The man I know does not allow his emotions to alter his judgment, do not stray from upholding the law because of the intimate nature of this case." Carlisle suggested and he was pushed to the ground by Demetri for the effort. When Esme moved to help him, Felix roughly grabbed her and stopped her from doing so.

"Ah, my _dear friend_." Aro smiled before venturing over to him. His voice has returned to the cheery one that sincerely gave Eva chills. She looked up at Marcus for support but his eyes were narrowed at…Jasper. He was looking at him quizzically but Eva couldn't detect a hint of anger in his eyes which was a relief but a worry at once. Why him? Why not focus on Aro or Carlisle?

"I believe I have remained quite civil considering _the nature _of this case. I find it rather peculiar however that you were absent in my mate's memories on several occasions. I believe I entrusted you above all others with her protection did I not?"

"After her first meeting with my coven I decided to give Eva her space. She made it clear that she didn't desire our company." Carlisle offered as explanation but Aro simply chuckled a childlike chuckle as he playfully straightened the collar of Edward's shirt for him before continuing the rest of the way cover to Carlisle.

"Oh, I'm sure you had the purest intentions. So, you wish to plead ignorance to your coven's plots of kidnapping and murder, is that correct?" Aro went so far as to lazily look at his hand as if he was checking his nails for dirt or imperfections.

"What was done by my coven was _not _done by my order." Carlisle defended.

"Perhaps. However your…_children_ as you call them would have followed your word as if it were scripture. I am giving you the opportunity to be truthful with me now, before discovering what I need to know from you. I suggest you do so. Your pitiful lies will not save your coven, Carlisle. Spare yourself and your mate torment by cooperating."

"I only did what I had to-"

This answer didn't satisfy Aro whatsoever, so instead he gripped Carlisle by the throat and lifted him back to his feet. Seemed her mate was in a hurry to find the truth and when he was feeling _serious_ he let everyone know. Carlisle shut his eyes tight and Aro tilted his head slightly as memories flooded his mind. He let go of Carlisle and turned his back to him. Eva damned his cold exterior because the king was impossible to read unless he _wanted_ his feelings or intentions known. He took only two steps before Carlisle softly whispered to him,

"Aro…"

The king's retort was to spin around and strike him across the jaw with the earsplitting sound of thunder once more. The blond male crumbled to the ground and Eva gasped when she saw what looked like _pieces_ of Carlisle's face shatter from him by the sheer force of Aro's blow.

"Do not speak." Aro hissed in a low whisper. He went to walk away again but it seemed his infamous composure faltered at long last. He returned to Carlisle and forced him to stand once more so that they would be at eye level with each other.

"I put my _trust _in you!" Aro continued in his outrage. "I thought if nothing else, our centuries old friendship would incline you to care for my mate as if she was one of your own. As _I_ would have catered to your mate if she was entrusted to my care. I knew…I _knew _you would betray me. I heard the patronizing words on your tongue when you spoke to Eva. The way you tried to sway her to distancing herself from us on her own accord as if you wanted her to reject us. _That_ I was expecting. However, to _know_ what your coven was plotting and to not only allow it but to arrange their escape as well as come up with elaborate cover stories; is something I honestly believed you to be incapable of. Not the man that has preached of the sacredness of the mating bond and the value of humans."

"Bella is just as much a member of my family as the rest of them. You've done unspeakable things to keep your family safe. We had to do what we could to hang onto Bella's humanity…if not for a little while longer." Carlisle whispered as he clenched the shattered side of his face. It was…surreal to see literal cracks in his exterior as if he were made of glass.

"By destroying us? _By hurting my queen?_" Aro asked fiercely in disbelief. When Carlisle didn't respond he walked away from him. Rosalie had continuously screamed all the while but once Aro casually waved his hand, the screaming finally stopped, leaving her to sob and pant on the ground. When Aro stopped before Jasper, Eva's heart dropped. Like Alice and Esme, he was being held back by two vampires and before Aro could so much as say a word, Eva broke from Marcus to rush towards him.

"Aro, don't, not him! He's the only one that obeyed your order, he helped me!" She urged but Caius quickly grabbed her to keep her from reaching Jasper. The solider seemed weary and the melancholy look on his face hadn't faded for a second but he did look over to her at her protests. He didn't shoot her his normal half-smile but instead his eyes spoke his sorrow and regret. Eva looked up to Caius for some back up. Why was this happening! Aro had to see how good Jasper had been to her! There was no way she was going to let Jasper take the fall with the rest of his coven!

"Tell him, tell him that he called you to tell you that I was suffering!" Eva said in a panic while looking up at her platinum king.

"Someone in the coven did contact me, brother." Caius commented. Aro's eyes scanned Jasper up and down a few times like he was looking for something but she had no clue what the something could be.

"Yes, I saw your kindness through my mate's memories. But just how _genuine_ is that kindness? You followed our orders but was that all just a part of a deeper, darker plot?" Aro questioned and Eva felt a little queasy. Well…he would be the one to know. She believed fully that Jasper was good to her because it was in his nature but she had been fooled once already. Maybe she was about to be fooled again…god she hoped not. She wasn't sure if she could bear it. Caius' words didn't help the matter.

"Regardless of his intentions he still _failed _in his duties. Had he been a proper guard, none of the horror Eva experienced would've occurred. I say he's just as accountable as the rest of them."

"Hey, don't be that way! He did more for me than any of them even attempted to!" Eva protested and angrily jerked her arm away from Caius. They could destroy all of them in front of her if they wished but not Jasper. Caius looked saddened by her withdrawal but all she could do was send him a pout. It was rather pathetic but Eva wasn't exactly littered with friends and Jasper was the closest to one she had currently. Quite frankly she didn't care what Caius thought on the matter.

"No Eva, they're right. I did fail you." Jasper said somberly which caused Eva's heart to break. _Aw, come on buddy, help me out here!_

"Agreed." Aro said coldly, his unforgiving eyes digging harshly into Jasper's. _Damn it, no!_

"Brother," Marcus said firmly and Eva had to look at him to see which of the two he was addressing. When he saw his hand extended to Aro; her curiosity calmed her anger. Aro seemed just as intrigued and with his vampiric speed he was in front of Marcus before she could blink. With his hands cupping Marcus', Aro looked back to Jasper then to Eva with a rather adorable look of confusion. Marcus tilted his head slightly and Aro sighed deeply. He returned to Jasper and without another word he offered his hand to him which Jasper willingly took.

Eva held in her breath in that few seconds that felt to go on for days. When Aro let go and walked away from him, Eva thought the anticipation would literally kill her.

"Release him." Aro ordered his guard and Eva sighed a long breath of relief. The Volturi freed Jasper and Eva couldn't help herself. She raced towards Jasper and was immediately welcomed into his arms. He hugged her just as tightly as she did him and his exhale of relief was loud in her ear.

"I am so, so sorry, Eva." He whispered to her. "I had no idea what they had done to you. I thought Edward was taking Bella to safety from Victoria. It wasn't until I tried to return to you that I realized that something was amiss since they kept trying to stop me from checking on you. When I couldn't find my phone to call you, I knew we had been deceived. Please, please believe me when I say that I had no part in this!"

"I believe you Jasper. And you're forgiven for calling Caius too by the way. If it wasn't for you, who knows where I would be right now." Eva mumbled back.

"I know, I'm a 'crafty bitch'." Jasper hummed humorously and Eva chuckled lightly. It was so nice for him to sound somewhat like his normal self despite this horrible situation. Aro must have seen that Jasper sincerely cared about her and hopefully it would end there for him but with her vengeful mates; she wasn't sure. They broke away from each other and Eva looked behind her to see Marcus whispering something into Caius' ear which perked her curiosity once more but the spiral of events that was unfolding before her very eyes didn't give her a moment to relax. It seemed while she was preoccupied with Jasper, Aro had read each and every Cullen. Except Bella who was now being restrained by one of the many vampire's she didn't know the name of.

"_All_ of you preach of valor and goodness. That humans are not inheritably evil so therefore our kind can find some form of…_salvation _in our immortality. You think yourselves to be superior to my coven and other valuable members of your kind because of your views on the human race as well as your…less than appealing diet. However, I have witnessed _many_ evil deeds and thoughts between all of you. Though congratulations are in order! Not only have you managed to excel in treachery you also brought hypocrisy to _stunning_ new heights. So behold, lawbreakers," Aro gestured towards Jasper as he moved his eyes to each and every member of the Cullen coven.

"_This _is what a _good _man looks like."

Short and sweet but so very powerful. None of the Cullens could bring themselves to even look at Jasper except Alice who was still struggling to get his attention, even while being restrained. Aro walked over to Eva and gave her a quick explanation that she was already expecting.

"My brothers and I have much to discuss my dearest one. But do not fret we will return to you soon. This won't take long."

Eva nodded and the kings stepped a good distance away from the group for privacy. It seemed all they could do now was wait. Awkwardly….wait. Two of the Cullens were already in pieces and Bella appeared to be lifeless. She'd look up at Eva occasionally with puppy dog eyes but Eva looked away every time. Now it seemed Alice took the time to step up her game.

"Jasper…honey, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, believe me I was." She pleaded and Eva…decided it was time to give her friend some space. She walked closer to her mates though their conversation was difficult to ignore. Eva looked back to see Jasper's tightened jaw and continued refusal to look his wife in the eye.

"You lied to me, Alice. You betrayed me. You made me appear to be something I'm not. Because of this, you put our entire family in danger when I was trying to protect us all from the start. Think me naïve but I never thought you'd do something like this to me. That any of you would."

"Honey, we had to protect Bella-"

"Why? What did she need protection from? An eternity with our family?" Jasper's repressed rage was getting the better of him and it was rather remarkable to see. "Would that have been a horrible fate? One worse than _this_? All that was asked of us was to protect a woman that is possibly the kindest one I've ever met but none of you were willing to cooperate. You've all acted as though being a vampire is some…curse, some tragedy. While yes, I don't feed from humans but I'm not ashamed to be what I am. It is through our immortality that we have lived and learned and loved together. Would giving Bella an eternity of love be so condemning? More so than taking a human _captive_?"

Jasper finished his sentence with his eyes on Edward and Eva could not help but look to Bella again. Now she knew everything Eva had told her was the truth. That her mate had no intention of ever giving her immortality. Had she helped Eva when she asked for it, maybe there would have been a different outcome. But it was all over now. Eva didn't know what her kings had planned but from what she had already seen; she knew the Cullens had very little chance of getting out of this alive. Eva felt like she was responsible in a way. Like it really was all her fault. Maybe there was something more she could have done…something. She was sympathetic if not only for Jasper. This was going to be hard for him no matter what occurred and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"We were trying to protect the vampire world! Eva is dangerous! Especially if she has vampire's like the Volturi nurturing her gift! She will be the misery of our kind!" Alice shouted which Eva tried to ignore. They kept mentioning that…kept insisting that she was some menace in the making. Only Eva couldn't imagine what made her so much more deadly than any other vampire. Was she supposed to have some crazy, vampire voodoo power too? She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Jasper seemed to think she was or he was in on something Eva had just been left out of because he scoffed at this.

"Yes, she is gifted. Half of our coven is yet we never used our gifts to harm anyone did we? The argument is the same as saying guns kill mortals and forks make them fat. Just because someone has the instruments to create chaos doesn't mean they _will_. Tell me a vision you saw that verifies your accusations. Did you once see Eva using her gift to hurt someone?" Jasper asked Alice who only continued to look at him in response. With no one else to speak to it was getting more and more difficult for Eva to ignore the conversation. Especially since her name kept getting dropped like that.

"What else could we think? The Volturi are as corrupt as they come. Look at Edward and tell me otherwise!" Alice continued to argue and Jasper's frustration grew.

"If someone had kidnapped you when you were innocent of any offenses do you think _I_ am incapable of similar fury? Do you think that I would show them mercy?"

"You stand and do nothing _now_ while I am held against my will!"

"Because _you_ caused this! If you hadn't stolen my phone from me, Edward couldn't have lured Eva away. Now instead of giving _one_ human immortality, I have to watch my brothers and sisters die! But you—all of you are so happy to cater to Edward's will, none of you even explored any other options. Justify what you've done by saying it was for our race all you want, but _I_ know the truth. Edward's will has ruled this coven for decades now because god forbid he leave us because of Carlisle's delusions of paternity! He's always favored Edward over all of us and in the end it is proven! If Edward would've accepted a blessing when he was given it instead of selfishly putting us all in danger the worst that would have come from this is an added member to both the Cullen and Volturi Coven. I can accept that Edward is a self-centered creature but what I cannot accept is that you all tolerated it when you knew _this _could have been our fate! I've stayed with the coven because it felt like a family and I was willing to die to defend it! Now…now the deceit and hypocrisy that you've all labored in makes me think otherwise. Don't you care how this makes me feel?!" Jasper shouted his last sentence in earnest with his hand clenched around his noble heart.

"I ignorantly fight for this family while said family goes behind my back to deceive a woman that has done no wrong…in _my _name! I don't have much in this life aside from my honor and to think that my newly made friend could have lived her whole life thinking I stabbed her in the back or was a part of this corrupt scheme breaks my heart. Eva has only been around us a few days and somehow you managed to show her the ugliest sides of you; the ones I am in no way proud of and you wonder why she reacted so negatively to us? The kings can still take my head if they wish but at the very least, now I know that my integrity has been restored! Something I thought was once valued in this family."

"You have more than your honor, Jasper, you have me too. We are a family, you know that. We'd have done anything for you."

"Were that true, my feelings on this matter would have been taken into consideration but as I recall; I wasn't even asked. And no, darlin' you're wrong. I don't have you…you _had me_."

Eva had to look away from him now because the look of heartbreak on his face made Eva incredibly sad for him. Mate or not, Alice was still his wife and to feel betrayed by someone you built a life with had to be life shattering. Alice whispered more words of apology to him but Jasper went back to looking at the ground and the Cullen's remained silent. Well...for a moment at least. It seemed Edward had recovered enough to speak and in what was most likely his final moments.

"So you've chosen your side then?" Edward jeered. "You'd rather stand with the Volturi then defend your family? The ones that saved you from the life of war and suffering? That is all you will find with them, I promise you."

"I've chosen to stand by what I feel is right, Edward. I did not protect Eva so that I could be given mercy. I protected her because she needed me and because she is a good person. I think for myself and I do not fear the price that comes with doing so." Jasper fired back and Eva had to blink a few times to really grasp the situation. How Edward could not only stand but to speak with his eye and a portion of his chest missing was a little horrific. Another reminder that these creatures were not exactly what they appeared to be. In so many ways they looked no different than a normal human but oh how they were anything but.

"And you're wrong, Jasper. I do not favor Edward over any of you. He was simply the one who needed our support the most currently. I knew how you felt for Eva but seeing how she wasn't the one that was going to suffer the most out of this, the kings would be; I saw no reason to include you." Carlisle spoke up and Eva again was astounded to see the cracked skin on his face. It reminded her of the time she accidentally fired her BB gun at her mother's drinking glass and the rippled effect the tiny bullet had on it. Geez…what were these guys made of?

"You don't consider living your life as _half_ a being as suffering? Forgive me if I believe otherwise." Jasper continued and Eva felt a need to defend her friend overcome her. She walked back over to Jasper and took him by the hand to lead him away from the condemned.

"You don't have to listen to them or give them the satisfaction of a response, Jasper. Let's go over here and wait for the kings to finish their discussion." Eva whispered to him so that hopefully only he could hear but she was unsure if she succeeded what with these creatures' abilities to excel anything _she_ was capable of. Her eyes travelled over to her mates where she saw Marcus and Caius exchanging words while Aro's eyes moved from one brother to the next as though he was watching a very intense tennis match. She kinda wished they would hurry so that this could be done and over with. As much as she felt she was owed a bit of vengeance herself she wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing anyone else hurt.

"This is all your fault!" She heard Rosalie hiss once she had finally found her center. Eva assumed of course that she was speaking to her but she didn't give her any acknowledgement. She only held onto Jasper's hand tighter and clenched her jaw in a similar fashion Jasper had previously. Not much could really hurt her any more. She had experienced a vast range of horrors in her lifetime and the guilt that loved her so dearly had already returned it's tightening grip around her heart. She doubted Barbie-bitch could make her feel much worse.

"I hope your satisfied _your majesty_. Savor the look on your uncle's face when you tell him that you murdered his daughter!" _Nope…just kidding, now she felt much, much worse! _

Shit. The plan to keep from breaking Charlie's heart had now been successfully thrown out the window! What the hell was she supposed to tell him now?! Yeah, she still had Bella's note to him but what good was it if she could never speak to him again? Was it even worth following through now? Damn! Charlie was the real innocent in this. She was going to leave him and he was never going to see his daughter again if things turned out the way she imagined.

"Eva, tell him I'm sorry! Whatever you come up with; just tell him I'm sorry okay?" Bella called to her which made Eva shut her eyes tight. Seemed her cousin ripped her head out of her boyfriend's ass long enough to see how self-absorbed she had been when it was too late. Now Eva had to carry that burden too. Lovely.

Luckily Eva didn't have to come up with a response because the kings must have reached their verdict. She felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked up to see Marcus who was sending Bella a cold look.

"That's quite enough." He said simply and Eva regrettably let go of Jasper's hand so that he could return to the others. His very movements seemed to play out in slow motion in Eva's mind. The wait was over. Time to see what her kings had in store for each and every Cullen. It seemed that Aro took her anticipation into consideration because Jasper was the first to be addressed.

"As my brother stated, you failed to protect Eva, Jasper Hale." Aro said emotionlessly and Eva could've screamed! She thought for certain he'd be safe after Aro had him released from the guard's grasp!

"Yes, my lord." Jasper replied civilly and Eva gulped. Marcus must have sensed her dismay because he wrapped his arm around her waist. Partly to comfort her and partly to keep her from running over to him. Aro's face was still cold and unreadable which made her knees begin to shake. His crimson eyes looked deeply into Jasper's amber ones as if searching his very soul.

"Do you regret this?" Aro questioned.

"I am shamed," Jasper replied simply. "I have yet to fail in my duties before this. Eva being harmed in any way when she was under my protection is unforgivable." _Stop being a good person! Pass the blame, something!_

"I'm glad you agree." Aro seemed genuinely pleased with his response, so Eva took that as a good sign. "Now, I am giving you a choice that is denied to your kinsmen. You can either spend the rest of eternity making amends for your blunder by being Eva's personal guard or you can come to journey's end with your coven. By doing so, you will be vowing your life and services to the Volturi. I do not take such vows lightly. If you swear yourself to us, you can no longer be associated with any other coven unless told otherwise. So make your decision, Jasper Hale. Do you wish to be join us, or nay?"

Jasper's eyes found Eva and she did everything she could to convey her pleas to him. She couldn't watch him die, she just couldn't. He looked back to the Cullens and Eva held her breath. He took a few moments that felt like hours and Eva sincerely thought he would chose his death. It seemed like something a 'disgraced' solider would do even though this wasn't the case! Had he known, Eva knew that he would have stopped Edward! Jasper exhaled sharply and with one last look at Alice he faced Aro.

"I would be honored to devote my existence to our queen's safety."

Eva would have hit the ground in relief if Marcus wasn't holding onto her. Oh good! That wasn't a horrible outcome for him! Hell, it actually made her a little giddy that they had an excuse to be around each other all the time! Shew…okay, destroy the rest of the Cullens; that was fine! Now that she knew Jasper was safe, it was good enough for her.

"Do you swear yourself to the Volturi?" Aro questioned.

"Yes."

"And you will _die_ to defend her?"

"I will."Aro touched his arm and after only a few seconds he gestured for him to stand by Eva and his brothers.

"I will administer the proper oath at a later time but your vows will suffice for now." Aro said to him in passing and to Eva was anxious to see both Caius and Marcus go to Aro's side once Jasper stood beside her. She supposed that the bloodbath was about to begin. Her curiosity seemed to rival her fear. What exactly were her kings capable of? There was no better time than now to find her answer since this case couldn't be any more personal. She smiled when she felt Jasper working his magic over her emotions. All her dread turned to contentment and the small amount of joy she did feel escalated to new bounds. If only she had met him so much sooner. This trick would have come in handy numerous times in her pathetic excuse of a life.

"Coward." Edward mumbled audibly at Jasper's choice. Aro only looked at him and Edward winced. Then Eva remembered that Edward could hear thoughts without having to be touched and whatever Aro must have been thinking made him visibly quiver in fear. This act was all the more sinister when she saw that Aro's stone expression had broken and he was now wearing a very joyous grin on his handsome face. He turned from Edward to Alice in one quick flourish.

"Let's begin with you, dear Alice. Despite your pivotal role in all this, I have to admit that your particular talents are still very beneficial to us. Alas, you will not be given the same luxury as your husband. You see, we have a small number of our coven that's tracked some of the last Children of the Moon to Budapest where they remain to update us on the curs' movement as well as development. Very, very brave and devoted vampires they are to take on such a task. The working environment is..._hazardous_ to say the least. Though one amongst them is gifted in a similar way as Edward and myself. He can read the minds of others when he so chooses to do so. He'll be informing us of any and all visions that come to that pretty little head of yours. Assuming no accidents occur to you, that is. I've discovered that werewolves have a particular fondness for the female members of our race but I'm sure you are resourceful enough to survive the conditions! If you try to escape however, of course you will be eliminated. If you are obedient and your husband still desires it so; you can be reunited." He gently cupped her face in what could have been considered a kind or friendly way were the next words to have not left his lips.

"Give or take a thousand years." With his happy grin still on his face, he nodded to the guard that held Alice and stated simply, "Take her away."

Alice struggled but it seemed a lot of the Volturi stock guard had exceptional strength and they didn't budge or falter as they hauled her away from the scene. She called out Jasper's name repeatedly and it was a sorrowful sight to see Jasper keep his eyes away from her. Well…she wasn't dead. Yet anyway. Diabolical indeed, she gave her kings that. From the sounds of it her likelihood of lasting a long time where they were sending her was slim and while she continued to live; any time she had a vision of the future, they would know so she could never be a step ahead of them. Damn…what was next? The answer to that question was given to her by Marcus. With a nod to Alec, the boy vampire stepped away from the grounded couple and Marcus fixated his eyes on Rosalie.

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss Hale, but the Volturi won't be needing you." Marcus said in a grim but eerily polite manner considering the context. Without warning Demetri and another vampire ripped Rosalie's arms from their sockets and the forest was filled with a blood curdling scream! It was soon silenced when her head was the next thing to be removed from her body and in their mad speed the vampires tossed her remains into the loyally burning fire. Jasper released a sharp sigh and looked away but Eva had no time to comfort him because the rest happened so quickly, her eyes could barely keep up.

Emmett roared in fury then stood to his feet to charge at Marcus. Aro carelessly moved out of his way and Marcus remained perfectly still with his hands casually placed into the pockets of his outer jacket and Eva thought she was having a heart attack! Move, run away, fight back, do something! But to her eyes, he didn't. He just stayed in his place and allowed the muscular, younger vamp to attack him. Eva blinked and in that time; Emmett was now on the ground behind where Marcus was standing. She was unsure why he was screaming until she saw that both of his arms were held securely in Marcus' hands. Eva's jaw dropped and she honestly didn't believe what she was seeing. Of course vampires were fast but…from the mirrored look of shock on the remaining Cullen's face's Eva assumed that Marcus was _extremely _fast. Enough to rip apart a fellow vampire in less than a second's time but that wasn't even the chilling part. It was the _bored _look on Marcus' face as well as Aro's initial reaction of simply moving away from the belligerent vampire to leave his brother to handle him on his own.

Then a new thought occurred to Eva. She always assumed that her kings had a guard for their protection. Like they were incapable of handling themselves so they _needed_ them. Now Eva was very much aware…that they didn't need a _guard _at all. They needed only vampires that could keep up with their strength to follow through with their orders. The reality of it sunk in and Eva was now aware of _why _her mates were kings of their world. They really were unrivaled.

Before she knew it, Caius marched over to Emmett and removed his head as Rosalie's had been and tossed it lazily to the side as he grabbed what was left of Emmett's torso and slung it to the guard that was awaiting by the fire. Seeing a literal head rolling across the ground was something Eva never imagined she would see outside of some bloody war movie or something of the like but Aro's boot atop it, ceasing it from continuing its course was so…oddly appealing. Damn her boys were fucking badass! She should care more…be more sympathetic but a part of her reveled in the Cullen's suffering just as much as her kings did. It was rather intoxicating, if she was truthful.

"Pity," Aro sighed. "We considered letting him live considering his limited involvement but assumed that this would be his response to Dear Rosalie's departure. Ah well, youths of today! So rash and aggressive. It's rather uncouth." 

At that he kicked Emmett's head to his hands and tossed behind his shoulder where it joined the rest of him in the fire. He never broke his eye contact from Carlisle for a second. Good lord! Eva assumed there was a reason no one crossed Volturi. After seeing this particular ruling with her own eyes, she could see why.

"Can we skip ahead to my favorite part?" Caius asked with dark amusement as he made his way towards Bella. At that Marcus followed suit and her stubborn cousin tried to free herself from her captors grasp to get away from them. Now this she wouldn't look away from. She wouldn't intervene but she wouldn't be cowardly enough to look away. Destroying a vampire was gruesome from what she had seen but the murder of a human was more…real. Something her mind could easily distinct as murder and death. The normal things she's except to see such as blood and bone would surely occur and despite what Bella had done Eva _knew _her. She had grown up with her, had spent warm Christmas' indoors drinking hot cocoa and opening presents before rushing outside and building snowmen or making snow angels. She damned each and every pleasant memory that surfaced in her mind but she didn't let it corrupt her. If this relationship between herself and her kings was going to flourish she had to have the trust that they could determine what was best in areas she was ill informed. She knew little of the law and what was needed to keep the vampire world functioning properly. If Bella was to be punished, she'd let them determine how. Her sensitive heart would prevent her from giving her what she probably deserved anyhow.

"Isabella, there is a particular matter I've refrained from addressing; out of respect for my mate more so then for your own peace of mind. However, I feel as though a parting gift is in order. Before you meet your fate there is something _very _important you must be made aware of." Marcus said. His sophisticated tone and elegant stance was alluring but still a little odd. To see someone who _looked _so young sound similar to a college professor seemed out of place. Yet that was the vibe she got from Marcus. As though he was even more so the fatherly, wise one then Aro who did display a childlike joy from time to time during the Cullen's punishment. All Marcus showed was stern disappointment.

"Stop it!" Edward shouted but the little blonde girl shot him a disapproving look and like Rosalie before him, he crumbled to the ground in agony. If Eva didn't know any better she would think that this Jane girl was somehow inflicting pain without having to touch them. That was a little spooky were that the case. Marcus completely ignored Edward though Bella looked to her fallen boyfriend and sobbed, she even tried to go to him despite the two king's standing before her and the vampire that had her in his grip. She gave Bella credit for summoning her courage at last though like everything else she had done it was much too late.

"You see, Isabella, we are connected to mortals in more ways than most would believe. Sometimes a vampire is drawn to a human's blood more so then the rest of our kind. Their blood appeals to them so much, it can go as far as to cause the vampire physical pain if they are near them for prolonged periods of time without tasting their blood. We call such human phenomena '_singers_' seeing how their blood _sings _to them; beckons them. You are _Edward's_ Singer. Since he is so young and has refrained from human sustenance for so long, he confused his attraction to you. He believed you to be his mate and once he made that conscious decision, your very scent altered slightly which once again confused the Cullen Coven. If they drank the blood of mortals they would have easily deciphered the difference but you are still _connected_ to Edward so they picked up on his scent that was entwined with your own. I do believe Carlisle had this suspicion and expressed it to Edward but of course the stubborn young man dismissed it and the good doctor has a tendency to cater to Edward's every whim. For some sentimental purposes if I'm not mistaken. So you see, Isabella, you and Edward were _never _mates. You're just a typical, hormonal young lady that got seduced by our kind much like the many before you. I didn't voice this because it seemed the delusion suited you both and it wasn't harming anyone. We thought we'd play along for a little while today to add a level of shock to the reveal for a bit of fun. Obviously this matter has changed drastically so I wanted to make sure that you knew all your efforts were for naught before you are judged."

Eva didn't know what to think…what to feel or what to believe. If anyone would know it would be Marcus. From what they had told her; he can see the bonds between people and if he didn't see a mating bond between Edward and Bella, it stood to reason that there wasn't one. It was a slap to the face to bring Bella back from her daydream. She had so much to lose in all of this and she lost it…for nothing. They weren't _destined_ to be together, they were both just insanely infatuated with each other. Did Edward truly not make this distinction or was this just another level of his deceit? Eva wasn't sure if she wanted to know one way or another.

"Another reason he was so attracted to was due to you mystifying ability to shield yourself from our kind." Marcus continued briefly. When he went to caress her cheek, a swift swipe of his thumb caused Bella's cheek to bleed and a portion of it pooled onto his fingers. Marcus chuckled softly then began to walk away from her.

"Well, in some aspects that is." At that he leisurely licked the blood off of his thumb as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The shiver Eva felt from this was alarming.

"Don't you think that your time apart would have _destroyed_ the brat were you mated? The Cullens attempted to separate us from Eva for that very purpose and had they kept us away from her _half _the time that Edward was separated from you, they would've succeeded. Of course Eva _is_ our true mate so therein lies the difference. Poor cow, you had so much life ahead of you too." Caius added with a satisfied smirk on his lips and Eva's eyebrows rose to her forehead in shock. So after all the bullshit she put her through; Edward wasn't even Bella's true mate? Jasper didn't seem to take well to this news either. He growled a low growl with his amber eyes burning furiously into Carlisle. Ouch…his outraged statement from earlier seemed justified now. It really felt like the Cullens had orchestrated all of this just to please Edward.

"Bella, don't listen to them, they are trying to deceive you!" The auburn vampire shouted and if Bella looked heartbroken before, she looked practically suicidal now. "_You_ are my mate! _You_ are the one I love!"

"Oh dear boy," Aro tsked as he kindly approached Edward to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "If only you had been obedient you could have kept up your charade for centuries before you both of you came to terms with the cold, harsh reality. Continue to delude yourself, if it comforts you. You'll need all the comfort you can stand in this hour."

Wow…Eva wasn't sure if she could handle any more surprises. Fortunately, her kings seemed to be losing patience as well so Aro now turned to Bella.

"Now for you _dear_, you boldly defied my specific order to keep those grimy hands off of my beloved, didn't you? I warned you silly girl that we wouldn't be so lenient a second time. So I have something _special _in mind for you." Aro then smiled a charming smile at Edward as he continued his thought.

"She will burn. Then she will burn a second time. You were so hell-bent on keeping Miss Swan human; I want you to witness for yourself her change into immortality. Just to know that once she opens her vampire eyes, she will be met with fire and pain. She will endure the torture our venom inflicts upon the human body and then we will destroy her. May this be a lesson to you and _any_ who decide to revolt against the Volturi."

Damn…that was rather severe. In many ways, that means Bella would taste death _twice_ in a short period of time. Was becoming a vampire painful? Eva figured it would be, what with having someone bite you hard enough to draw blood then draining you dry but from the way Aro spoke, venom also caused the body to react violently to it. Well great, that was something she had to look forward to. Edward struggled even while he still seemed to be in a great deal of agony but the little bit he managed to move was halted by Felix who brought Edward back to his feet with a deadly grip around his throat.

"Alec." Aro said pleasantly and the vampire that held Bella released her and disappeared. In that split second, the boy vampire appeared before Bella and kicked her legs out from under her so that she fell to the ground hard and onto his level. With a rough pull of her hair, he dug his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her neck. Bella released an ear splitting scream and Eva watched in horror as her blood dripped from her wounds as the 'boy' viciously tore deeper and deeper into her skin to savor as much of her as he could before he carelessly pushed her back to the ground.

Bella continued to scream and began to spasm violently so Eva assumed that was the venom doing its work. Shit. The sheer amount of suffering her mates had caused was astronomical, so much so it was difficult not to be impressed. They knew just where to strike each and every one of them to cause the most misery with the all but certain promise of death. Eva could easily say that she was happy that they were on her side. She really hoped that these glimpses into her mates' darkness wouldn't one day extend to her. She doubted that was the case but gods she had to admit that they were terrifying.

"Perhaps the wolf _was_ the better choice you deceptive little harlot." Aro commented while Bella writhed in pain. She couldn't stop screaming or convulsing and Edward roared out in desperation to reach her. The more he tried to be set free, the tighter Felix's grip. The sight alone had to be a form of torture for Edward which Eva was sure was why Bella was punished before him.

"There, the deed is done, now end this madness Aro! The law no longer applies now that Bella is turning into one of us. You've already torn my family apart and I will not stand for any further injustice!" Carlisle shouted and Eva was surprised by his nerve. Aro on the other hand just seemed furtherly delighted.

"Oh dear friend, we are far past disputes over the law. In fact, I don't have any qualms with stating that this is very much a personal affair. But do not fret Carlisle, I didn't forget about you and your need to justify your coven's wrong doings. Of course you and the lovely Esme are in fact true mates so; I thought what better way for you to really absorb the message I'm trying to create then by doing to you exactly what Edward had in mind for us! It was a positively brilliant scheme, I'll admit. So, Esme will be taken to one corner of the world and you another. If you happen to find each other in that time of separation, you'll be spared from any further pain. Though, I have no intentions of telling you where we plan to drop either of you off at and obviously any means of communication will be taken from you. Memorizing email accounts and phone numbers has seemed so tedious in the past but it comes in handy. Needless to say any emails or the like will be impossible after I delete them and make for certain your names or any secret phrases won't be made in the future." Aro explained pleasantly with his hand cupped together by his chest.

"You should also know that word of your deeds here has already spread to a vast number of those in our community, which very much entertained me on the plane ride here so I thank you for that. The Denali Coven was particularly interested in your treatment of a mortal which I was happy to explain in depth to them; as I was certain to express how important it was that they don't offer you any assistance in the future. Aiding an outlaw is quite frowned upon and is punishable in the most extreme of ways, I'm sure you can imagine."

"That is also widely known throughout our kind as well. Any vampire seen accompanying you in any way; will be destroyed. We also stated that anyone that comes across you on your journey will be given a very extravagant reward in return for your heads." Marcus said nonchalantly as an afterthought and Eva's jaw dropped for the hundredth time. It was like they sent out some…badass vampire burn notice.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Aro snapped his fingers. "_All _of your accounts have been drained of their wealth and transported to a new one. We decided that you'd graciously pay for whatever Eva required during her move after all the trouble you've caused her. Aren't you just excited! Think of it as a rather vital scavenger hunt! The world isn't so big a place, I'm certain you can find each other in time before you both crumble to nothingness. What do you say Caius, they have a little over a month, isn't that right?" Aro asked his brother. Eva was amazed. So they were both penniless and had no idea where to look for each other. A month to search the world even with vampiric speed wasn't a lot of time at all. And they would be hunted and couldn't call on any one for help on top of it…

"If they're lucky." Caius sneered. "If of course some of our allies don't catch them first. We are _very _generous to our followers."

"Demetri, do go ahead and transport Esme to her location. I'm sure the twins are happy to keep Carlisle company until one of the jets return." Marcus ordered and at that Esme was drug away from him. Carlisle shouted to her but soon he too was taken away in the opposite direction after his body fell to the ground; limp. Eva watched Felix release Edward only so he could walk over to Bella. He firmly held her in place while he made certain she was looking at Edward by peeling her eyelids back. Another vampire keeping her from convulsing out of Felix's hold.

"And last but certainly not least, it's time to address you dear Edward." Aro smiled as he and the rest of her kings circled him. "I hope you are satisfied. This is truly all your doing, you know? I hope your mortal plaything was worth all that you've sown."

Edward wasn't given a chance to retort and this time, Eva _had_ to look away. From what she saw, all three of them literally began to tear Edward apart but not in the same matter as the others. Instead using only their bare hands the tore him to _shreds. _Even with her back turned to them she _heard _the sounds of another being shattering to bits. When she looked over to Bella she saw tears streaming down her eyes but she couldn't bear to look at her a second longer. When the sounds of roars and screaming died down she finally returned her attention to the scene. On the ground she saw what was left of Edward and it was all unrecognizable shards and pieces. Aro sighed and cracked his neck with a leisurely roll of his head as if he was given tremendous relief and the look of satisfaction shined on Caius and Marcus' faces as well. The remaining members of the guard began to pick up the pieces from the ground though Eva wasn't sure why they bothered.

"The only way to kill a vampire is by dismembering them and _burning_ the pieces. As you've seen our bodies can continue to survive without all of our body parts which is why Edward didn't die when Caius removed his heart. By ripping him to shreds…he's still alive but in constant agony if you could imagine that level of horror and misery. We can reconstruct ourselves but by separating the remains it will likely be impossible. Until the Volturi decide to burn what's left, Edward is still consciously alive but suffering. It's by far the worst punishment any vampire could receive. The kings could keep him 'alive' for centuries if they desired as long as they keep him from regenerating." Jasper whisper delicately to her when he saw the look of confusion on her face by the guards' actions.

Eva was far too exhausted to think of the true severity of that statement so she simply nodded and put it to the back of her mind. Thinking that Edward could potentially suffer for all eternity was soothing in a wicked way that Eva didn't question. Eva had been wronged more times than she could count but she had never had the chance for vengeance. Now that she got a taste of it, she was practically hooked. Her king's had cleansed the Cullen Coven in a horrible but justified way in less than an hour. Result being the death of two, the certain death of four and a fate worse than death to the one who caused all of this. She didn't think she could have come up with something as diabolical if she had years to prepare.

Smoke from the judgement pyre entered her nose and it finalized in her mind that this was reality. Everything she had witnessed wasn't a dream and she was never going back to a life of mediocrity or pain. The Cullens had caused her a great amount of misery but it was nothing she couldn't bear. Even this was intolerable to her kings, however. The living Cullens only had a small extension of life to serve as an example of what occurred to those that crossed her. It was almost unbelievable to think how much controlled chaos had just occurred how many lives ruined so quickly over a brief exchange of words.

She vaguely saw Felix carry Bella out of sight which left only her mates and Jasper remaining. At their approach, Aro halted and politely asked his brothers for a moment with her alone which made Eva both excited and nervous. Was something else in the works now too? Once they obliged and Jasper was no longer at her side; he filled the gap between the two of them. Only for a moment however because before her brain could register what happened, she saw him back onto his knees before her. The look on his face caused Eva to believe that he was in physical pain and the idea of it made her heart ache. Did he get injured without her realizing it?

"I am so very sorry my beloved." Aro said to her with that same pained expression on his face as though he was on the verge of tears. "Gods I'm so sorry. If you are angry with me I completely understand darling just _please _give me a chance to make this up to you."

"What are you talking about Aro?" Eva frowned. What did _he_ have to apologize for? Did he think that she was upset about his ruling? She was a little…mystified but not angry.

"This is all my doing, beloved." She _heard _the sorrow in his voice. Every word was broken with restrained sobs and it broke her heart. "It was by my choice that you came to Forks unaccompanied. I went against my brothers' better judgement because I wanted you to warm up to us on your own terms. I didn't want you to feel as though we were suffocating you or forcing any beliefs upon you. We had only just met and after being told you were mated to monsters of legend I thought it would be best if we kept our distance. I didn't know how a rational human would react to so much so quickly. I knew the Cullens would betray me but believe me dearest I _never _thought it would go this far. I never thought you'd be harmed. If I had let Caius leave with you as he wished or even allowed a member of the guard travel with you, I am certain this would have never happened. I had only your best intentions in my heart Eva, I swear it."

Eva couldn't stand to hear him this way. It was also unfortunate to discover that her and her mate had a less than desirable trait in common. It looked like they both took the blame when things didn't turn out the way they originally planned. He must have sincerely thought that this was his fault because the look in his once fearsome eyes from only minutes ago changed so drastically they looked like they belonged to a different man entirely.

"Aro, this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Eva assured him.

"But it is. I was blinded by falsehood, a friendship that was made in circumstance with no real loyalty as its foundation. The younger Cullens were known to be rash and reckless but Carlisle never displayed that type of behavior. I assumed he'd keep you safe if for no other reason than because I have shown him leniency and compassion on more than one occasion. It seems it was worth less than his overzealous son's radical ideals! I only wanted you to have what you desired, dearest so that you would see that any request you ever asked of us wouldn't be denied. Because of my blunder, you've suffered. I cannot express the agony such a truth brings to my heart. I'm supposed to keep you from such things and I ignorantly delivered you to them. If there is any forgiveness left inside that beautiful heart, I selfishly ask that you bestow it onto me for I do not have it in me to continue about my existence knowing that I have mistreated you."

Eva was stunned. She could only look down at the beautiful creature before her with tear filled eyes. She had often wondered during her life if she was invisible. No one seemed to see the pain behind her smile or how much she needed someone, anyone to care. To ask if she was okay, to just give her a quick hug she could draw strength from to face the next horrible day. Aro didn't deserve to be the one to apologize or beg for forgiveness. What was a few more bruises? What did it matter if she had her probably millionth anxiety attack, who cared if she was mocked for something else? But to him it was a priority. Any kind of sadness or pain that she felt; he cared. It almost didn't make sense to Eva's tortured mind. She wanted to look behind her shoulder as she wanted to the very day they met, to see someone behind her that surely he was speaking to. She just must have been invisible again and he was looking past her. She mattered more to her kings then they cared for even themselves. Somewhere in her mind she knew this but a very terrified part of her didn't _believe _it. But as she continued to stare into the patient crimson eyes the remainder of her doubt faded and she would not let him feel any form of guilt for another second.

"Hear me when I say this," Eva said softly. She hoped her wit would help her say what needed to be said so he could understand. "You and your brothers are the sole reasons I have felt any form of true happiness or better yet, hope since I was a little girl. Do not blame yourself for what happened here. Both of us can stand here and say things that we could have done or should have done but it won't change the outcome. I know that if you thought anything close to what happened was a likelihood you would have acted accordingly. I could have been honest with you once I started to feel the pull of the mating bond and you three would have been here sooner. Bella could have helped me when she had the chance and I'm sure Jasper feels a level of guilt for not realizing that he was being deceived. Truth is, the only one to blame is the man that caused all of this and you made sure he could never hurt me again. I won't forgive you; because there is nothing to forgive. So please, don't blame yourself for another second. I can't bear the thought."

Aro smiled faintly and it made Eva let out a shaking breath of relief. If possible he was even more attractive when he smiled.

"Besides, I have endured far worse."

"That does not mean you deserve it." Aro replied without missing a beat. He reached out to touch her cheek but his hand balled into a fist just before his fingertips could graze her. Aro stood and took a few steps away from her before letting out a growl of frustration. Eva truly hated seeing such a wondrous creature so distraught. With a false smile Aro whispered to himself,

"And so the devil at last finds his damnation. For what better punishment could the gods provide than to deny me the touch of my beloved? I have treasured my gift since my birth into immortality but I would free myself of it now; knowing that invading your mind is something you detest."

Eva kicked at the dirt dejectedly and huffed. Now she felt awful. She should have never acted so negatively to his power. It made her feel like a real jerk because clearly he took it to heart if he would continue to refrain from touching her knowing she hated her privacy invaded. Yet if anyone was to, she wanted that person to be Aro. He kept all her secrets and never brought up anything she considered unsavory. He was so considerate of her feelings it was rather adorable. To express her point she walked over to him and gently wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and got to her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

As their kiss deepened she decided that she would use her thoughts to assure him. _Touch me all you desire, my king. I want you to know the most intimate parts of me and to see just how often you cross my mind. Now you will know my feelings for you before I have the courage to voice them properly. I hope they are still meaningful even if they are confined. _

He brought her closer to her and growled so lowly she more felt the vibration of it instead of hearing it which gave her shivers. He used this moment of allowance to bring his hand to the small of her back before slyly snaking it underneath her jacket and shirt to feel her skin. He didn't explore much further but the sensation of his hand ghostly travelling up and down her spine was magical. She was sure that it was playful, the way he made her involuntarily jerk and tremble as he caressed the sensitive skin and muscles there since she felt his smile as they kissed. He tasted so good it was addictive. She didn't want to stop kissing him but when he pulled away so she could catch her breath; Eva found herself leaning forward, resting her head on his chest. She really was exhausted, famished and overwhelmed. She couldn't even recognize her own emotions through the haziness though a part of her wanted to return to her king's embrace.

"Come dearest, let's get you somewhere more comfortable so you can rest." Aro said kindly and Eva frowned. Eh…fair enough. She was useless for much else currently. He picked her up into his arms and it seemed she was used to vampire speed now because it didn't seem to faze her. She must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way because when she opened her eyes she was inside a very…luxurious hotel room. It looked more like a high dollar apartment than a hotel room because it had a small living room area across from the king sized bed and after she briefly looked around, she saw Marcus and Caius smiling at her.

"Sorry to wake you amare but we thought you might want to change out of your wet clothes so that you would be more comfortable." Caius informed her. She almost panicked in her half asleep state when she couldn't find Aro but blushed furiously when she saw that her head was placed comfortably in his lap. He too smiled at her and in her drowsiness she said something like "You're quick…and comfy."

"Thank you darling, I'll take that as a compliment." Aro chuckled and Eva loathed herself. Well at least she was amusing. Marcus informed her that there were clothes in the bathroom and that he hoped that they were her preference.

"Are you hungry darling? This room was provided with a menu you can look over if you wish to order room service."

"Sleepy." Was all she could mumble out as she staggered to the bathroom like a lush who had had too much wine, almost tripping over her own feet. She was very hungry but she would much rather sleep in the arms of one of her kings then eat for the time being. She supposed that they got the message since no one objected after that. When she closed the bathroom door she saw a number of clothes on hangers laid out on the sink but her eyes found the silk rob hanging on the towel rack and decided that it would take the least amount of effort to put on, so clearly it was the best choice. She threw off her jacket and kicked off her shoes in a hurry. She decided to keep her undergarments on in case she showed off…something in her sleep, which she probably would. She huffed in the mirror when she saw that her bra and underwear didn't even match but she didn't think anyone would exactly be seeing them when she initially rushed off to save her friend. Ugh…could she be any more classless?

She secured the robe tightly around her waist and sighed at the luxurious feel of the silk on her skin. Mmm, she could get used to this! She always found silk to be overrated but the softness of it did wonders to her aching and tired body. Like a drone she rushed back to the others and noticed that she had been sleeping on the small couch in the room instead of the bed and that the 42 inch flat screen TV was turned onto the news channel at a low volume. She hadn't even noticed. Not to be too…presumptuous, she returned to the couch but let herself cuddle up to Caius who was the only one that remained seated. His arms around her provided an unnatural warmth considering that he had no body heat but in no time Eva found herself asleep once more. Willing to sort out the events of today when she awoke and simply being joyous that her mates were with her and that she was safe.

Not long after she dozed off, Aro nodded to Marcus who stood to follow him.

"Running off?" Caius questioned softly as to not awake his queen.

"We still have _much _to do." Aro stated. "I'd rather see it done before Eva awakens or could worry where we had disappeared to. She's seen enough bloodshed and heartache for one day." But the promise of more was to come. So much more. No one crossed the Volturi. Last but not least; no one so much as _touched _their queen. Soon the quiet town of Forks would no longer be home to any supernatural creature in existence. He'd see to it personally.

**Translation:**

**Caius: Perché ci hai messo- What took you?**

**Aro: Non ora, fratello- Not now, brother.**

**Aro:** **Il mio bellissimo angelo- My beautiful angel.**

**Curlykisses: **Okay, seriously, I can't thank all of you enough! I found myself in tears several times after reading many of the reviews after I stated that my friends had been well…not so supportive of me and I seriously can't say how much it means to me. I have a lot of insecurities when it comes to my writing but seeing your support and faith in me was truly inspiring. I hope to never disappoint you. And may I say that the last chapter got over _ninety _freakin reviews? I never, ever, ever….EVER expected that. A lot of which were good people take the time to encourage me which I truly don't think I deserve. Maybe I don't have very good friends after all…anyway though enough of my pathetic ramblings. Just know that I did see all of it and I read all of your advice and took it all to heart. So a thousand times more, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Now then, enough of that…yeah, I told you it got dark quick. I hope you all still enjoyed it, was it close to what you imagined? Favorite scene, favorite punishment? I put a lot of work into this one so I hope it turned out good!**

**For the next chapter it will be MUCH shorter then this one (believe me!) and will be from one of the king's POV while Eva is resting. Then the story will progress from there. Thanks for the probably sixth time and as always please leave me a review with your thoughts! Bye for now!**

Review…


	13. Always Take the Deal

_Curlykisses: I know this took a long time to update and I won't go into detail but I've had a rough month or so. Anything creative seemed impossible to achieve and I am sincerely sorry for your wait. I'm glad you guys have stuck by me even though I made you wait this long and I greatly appreciate it. __**I want to make it clear though that I will never abandon this story. I will keep writing until the last sentence is formed, so I'm sorry if I worried any of you.**__ Also, apparently, I am unable to write a short chapter anymore! So this one is much longer than I had anticipated so maybe that might help make up for it. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer, enjoy!_

Aro glided through the vacant field carelessly as he searched the carnage beneath him to find the one individual that was solely responsible for this bloodshed. As he thought, he had somehow missed him during his rampage! If he had dared to look inside himself for but a moment; he'd be mortified. Aro hadn't been _this _close to his inner beast for thousands of years. The pathetic creatures didn't deserve to die (not as viciously as they had at least) but unfortunately for them they caught him on a very, very dreadful day. The release of hearing their yelps of pain was rather intoxicating. Blood drunk and enraged wasn't a flattering look for him since his clothes were ripped and covered in blood yet it was thrilling all the same. He was far from finished. From the Cullens memories aligned with his beloved's, these shifters were sworn to protect the humans of this land, the one that their forefathers loved and devoted themselves to preserving. Yet they chose one mortal's life over another's. He gave no real regard for humans, true, and he probably never would but it was once again the self-righteous mindset that drove Aro over the edge. Yes he was cruel, yes he was sometimes bias but at least he didn't parade around preaching words of honor or valor.

He made for certain that each and every slaughtered wolf knew _why_ they were facing their execution. Most were unaware of the treachery, the favoritism shown by their leader but in Aro's mind they were still accountable. Had this been a thousand years ago this decision wouldn't have seemed too extreme. The inhabitants of this world had no idea how good they truly had it. When Aro was but a child he witnessed daily activity that would be considered 'traumatizing' or 'horrific' to the weak humans of today's society but it was a way of life. A way he supposed he may have preserved unintentionally. Those around him assumed that he was the most civil of his brothers; the one less prone to barbaric or vengeful actions which wasn't _always_ true. Marcus was difficult to quake but once he felt wronged, it was rather inspiring to see what the calm and gentle creature was capable of. Aro on the other hand knew just how conniving and ruthless he was even without provocation. He has known this about himself since his first steps into manhood in a time long forgotten. In fact he knew that it was because of his cruelty that he was given his immortality. It intrigued his maker enough to choose him above the other powerful men around him.

He wasn't entirely sure what _could _satisfy the beast within but he wouldn't face Eva again until he discovered it. In his selected solitude he physically showed the rage that boiled in his hollow veins and darkened his onyx heart. His body shook, almost every word he uttered was followed by a growl and he didn't show an ounce of care at the torn fragments of clothing he continued to wear though he always made a fuss about looking his absolute best. His guard must've been disturbed to see their ruler in such a fashion but this act, this exterior was getting more and more difficult to uphold.

He ceased his body count when he sensed a presence near him in his much desired isolation. With an unneeded inhale of breath he sighed before speaking. He didn't bother to turn towards the source.

"I did not summon you." Aro said flatly, though once he heard his own voice he was slightly regretful that it sounded so harsh. Marcus had disappeared not long after the first wave of shifters were destroyed and Aro had the understanding that his soul-brother would leave the rest of the cleanup to him. Apparently Marcus had other plans.

"No, you didn't." Marcus said casually as his eyes too seemed to count the hefty amount of dead wolves that now littered the ground. The very soil was painted red and the grotesque smell these creatures exuded made him prefer that of the Children of the Moon. It was less…_pungent_ than that of these wolves.

"Fortunately, you do not command _me_. I go where I wish." Marcus finished and Aro wasn't in the mood to indulge him. Though it was true that Aro had no real power over Marcus: he did however have control over the two guard members he had brought with him to destroy these abominations.

"Keep searching." Aro ordered. Most of his guard was attending to the Cullens but those that remained was his greatest and together they would find the mongrels and bring them to justice!

"I want every last mutt found and brought before me." Aro ordered to his guard that were patiently awaiting their orders. It was going on two hours now since the search/extermination had begun. Most would have called it a day and taken their earned victory but it still wasn't enough. Eva brought him so much closer to both the goodness left in him yet so dangerously close to his darkness. There was a very strict reason why he above his brothers always seemed to be one that held the most control over his true nature. It was because he _had _to stay in control. Once it was unleashed, very few things would satisfy him aside from suffering.

"Do you plan to drain the city dry of all its inhabitants while you're at it, brother?" Came the calm and collected voice of Marcus. His brother knew him _too _well. It wasn't condescending but in Aro's rage induced mind: he took Marcus' tone for a patronizing one. This inspired an unpleasant, childish remark on his part.

"If it so pleases me." Aro snidely replied. It was in this moment that he noticed the razor like rain that descended from the sky. He wasn't sure how long the skies had shared in his fury but it appeared that he needed a new suit _and _pair of shoes. His elder brother at some point during their brief separation had acquired an umbrella which kept him perfectly dry while he was soaked from head to toe. Aro was often baffled by Marcus' ability to magic up whatever item he was in need of without anyone's notice.

"The packs are dead, brother. The gods themselves seem to demand our departure." Marcus commented while briefly looking upward at the darkened, angry sky. Aro extended his arms and looked upward as well, letting the rain beat down upon his diamond skin freely. The fleeting desire to feel the water on his flesh overcame him as he recalled the days of his youth. He loved the rain. A lovely common ground he and his mate shared.

"Then let _them_ remove me." Aro hissed. This wasn't something to be taken lightly and he couldn't understand why his brother seemed so nonchalant. Did he not release that they could have lost their beloved for all eternity but a few hours ago? Aro would not relax until he knew for certain she wouldn't face danger in this gods-forsaken land again and that she was properly avenged.

"I haven't seen you display such reckless fury in over a thousand years. Taking a page out of Caius' book are we?" Again, it wasn't condescending. Aro had known Marcus in truth, the majority of his life and it was simply how the scholar spoke. Forward, blunt and forever cursed with a hint of boredom; superiority in every word. He _knew_ that when he was of a _proper _mind but his rarely freed beast wasn't quite as accustomed to it.

"I do not need patronizing words or witty observations, Marcus. What I _need_ is every last abomination sent to oblivion and their leader's head upon a spike! If you don't plan to deliver either then your commentary is unneeded." Aro stated and was ready to chase after his guard that had long ago left the kings to obey his orders but Marcus' silver tongue was far more sharpened then his own currently and the ageless youth knew precisely what to say to halt him.

"You do realize that you are projecting, don't you? These children did not wrong us as severely as you have led yourself to believe. Poor things barely have a say against what their alpha's demand of them." Marcus said softly as he kicked over one of the many dead wolves so he could examine their horror struck face better. There wasn't a hint of remorse or care as he examined the deceased. He _still _seemed bored.

"Do not claim to know what it is I am feeling, brother." Aro warned with all sincerity. "Nor question my rule. I said I would handle the mongrels and I am. Now leave me."

"No." Marcus said simply and Aro could have roared and lunged at his throat if it wasn't for the well timed image of Eva coming to the front of his mind. A very unflattering trait the three soul-brother's shared was their stubbornness. It was rather miraculous that they were able to rule to vampire world as long as they had without at least one of them reducing to nothing but a pile of smoldering ash on the floor. Then again they also had their ageless bond to thank for that.

"I no longer desire company, Marcus. You will do well to abide by my request."

"I stay out of concern, Aro. It may be difficult for your conceited mind to conceive but I assure you that both Caius and I are in a similar state. Also, I am well equipped to endure your violent mood swings. This small, isolated town however, is not. I'm here to ensure that you don't do something you'll regret." That was a rational response but it didn't give Aro any peace. Fine. Let him stick around if he had to in order to quell whatever worries he had locked away in his ancient mind. Aro was fully aware of what he was doing. He didn't exactly _care _but that was beside the point.

"Very well. Linger if you will but if you choose to do so; know that I have no intention of returning to our mate until the threat is eliminated." Aro shot Marcus a quick look of discontent before marching forward. He did not care for being treated like a tantrum child when he believed he was fairly civil. He was in as much control of the bubbling rage the swelled inside him as he could be. Just because Marcus could see it doesn't mean it was so obvious to anyone else. Aro didn't know how many wolves remained, but it was enough to cause alarm. Marcus didn't take his subtle outburst well.

"Look at me with hatred in your eyes all you desire, brother. It has lost its sting over the millennia's." Marcus commented and Aro dismissed his comment entirely. He was too busy straining his hearing as well as other senses to see if he could detect anything out of the ordinary. Marcus, Caius, all of them could be content to let these beasts roam free but he wasn't going to fail Eva again. Never again. He had disgraced himself before his beloved and it would be many moons from now before he forgave himself for it. He always assumed that if he was finally acquainted with his mate, he'd be prepared. He'd always know what to say and do to give her everything she could ever want and need. So far what had he provided for her aside from placing her in a dangerous situation that his instinct _should _have warned him of. He was a disgrace to the mating bond and a failure as a mate. Inside, Aro felt exhausted, like he had been running so long already only to realize he was still at the start.

"Come brother, what's _really_ on your mind?" Marcus asked so softly it could chill the grave. Aro grinned madly at this. Oh, Marcus. He would never cease playing his role as teacher or priest would he?

"Are you taking me to church, Brother Marcus?" Aro asked mockingly. He hoped it would be enough for his eldest brother to understand that he had _no_ intention of speaking on the subject. Marcus always insisted that 'talking' about ones feelings somehow resolved problems. While he was the unofficial mentor of the group whose wisdom would always vastly outweigh his own despite his greatest of efforts; Aro rarely confided in him unless it was of the upmost importance. He rarely spoke to _anyone_ about the matters of his treacherous heart. On the other-hand if Eva wanted to know everything there was to know about him: he'd sit at her side and tell every last secret he had. Every sin, every fear, every memory from this life and the previous one. Perhaps by doing so, she'd feel as though they were on equal footing again. His inevitable invasion bothered her more than what she assured him to the contrary. After the first onslaught of memories he received from her, he couldn't really fault her being so guarded. Though refraining from comforting her…acting as though he was oblivious-

"I'm afraid I haven't the time to confess my every sin though pride follows many of the more…elaborate ones. We'll revel in them another day." Aro jested before he went down an undesirable road in his mind. At least speaking to Marcus distracted him from his thoughts even if it was only for a few moments. However, acting out like he was currently made it painfully obvious to his soul-brother just how out of sorts he was. Aro should've known better but his already chaotic mind was going in a million different directions. For once keeping his composure was the lowest on his list of priorities.

"It is difficult to come to terms with fear. Learn from it instead of masking it with fury. You're better than this."

It could have been the utter disappointment in Marcus' voice that cooled Aro's anger or it could have been the realization that he couldn't hide a thing from him no matter how hard he attempted to but at the eldest vampire's words, Aro relaxed his shoulders and exhaled a soft sigh. They couldn't proceed in any endeavors this way. Their unwavering obstinacy wouldn't permit it. Aro had to give his brother some form of an answer lest they bicker for the rest of the evening in this open field currently occupied by only dead ears to hear his inner most thoughts.

Marcus was closer to the truth already than he could ever realize. There was more than fear that rocked his very existence, however. It was something much darker, much more…shattering; intimate. Something he thought he'd be exempt from experiencing again; having gone so long without knowing the sensation. Guilt.

Aro had always imagined that the very first touch he enjoyed from his true mate would be a joyous occasion he would treasure for centuries to come. It was anything _but_ joyous. Some of Eva's earliest memories were filled with pain and devastation the likes of which one so young should never experience. He had scarcely remembered a _mortal_ from the memories of another…but this man…Aro memorized every aspect of this man. He could pick him out of a crowd with the greatest of ease even without ever meeting him in person. He couldn't hide from him.

Aro felt like he had failed his mate from the start. He had given up. Thousands of years with unspeakable longing truly made him feel as though he would forever be without a mate of his own. Had he continued his search…maybe he could have spared her some of those years of pain. Being a theoretical fly on the wall and watching the horrible things this man would do to his young mate was without a doubt the hardest if not most painful thing he had ever had to do. It was a greater challenge knowing there was nothing he could do to change what was done. He should have found her. Ripped her away from that house of dread and horror so that he could give her a proper home until it was their time to be together. That was his job, the reason behind his existence.

The reason why he took his time meeting with his brothers that first day was because he couldn't contain the intense emotions that overtook him after reading Eva. He destroyed a majority of the west corridor of their castle while his mortal and immortal staff ran away from him in horror. After there was nothing left of his surroundings but debris he fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands, his body quaking from both sobs and roars while still being blessed with the inability to produce bitter tears. Imagine watching the one you loved so intimately, so completely being abused, belittled, mistreated and abandoned every mile of their life. Yet he knew how much Eva wanted to continue on as though her 'secret' was still unknown to him so he didn't dare to comfort her though every fiber of his being desired to. She needed to heal more deeply than the physical aspect. The longer she continued to carry that type of pain, the longer it would consume her. So once again, he was at a loss and powerless to do the one thing in his immortal life that he was _meant _to do. He swore that day while the entirety of his existence flashed before his eyes there on the floor of his desecrated room that he wouldn't allow any further agony to befall her. Yet look at what had already occurred…

"A month ago-" Aro began as he walked past Marcus to take a seat on one of the uprooted trees he had heaved across the field in his blurred rage. They would be there for a while. Marcus gently took a seat next to him and patiently waited for him to continue. Aro touched his chest where his non-beating heart resided as he gathered his words.

"—I would have traded my heart for a bit more power, a touch more wealth. The very concept of finding my mate had become humorous; some cosmic joke that the universe kept baiting me with. For what creature could truly _love _me? The man that has murdered more humans and vampires combined than any other member of my race? Not only for my duty but for the sheer ungodly delight of it. Now, I realize that fate wasn't attempting to punish me nor deliver suffering to the wretched being I've become. Instead it waited to bless me with the excellence that is Eva. Now this heart that I thought to be so impractical has become more valuable than any treasure or advancement I've ever acquired. I always assumed all of this time would, if nothing else, prepare me to be the best possible partner for the lady that was made to complete me. Yet she has felt such misery…such pain…"

He wasn't entirely sure how to finish his sentence. Aro's mind was still racing a mile a minute but another hidden truth was simply that he no longer felt worthy to even be near his beloved. One could point the blame at any party involved in all this dark and dirty scheme and they wouldn't be entirely incorrect. There was a long list of errors made on the Volturi's part and of course the Cullens should have known better than to cross them. Yet despite what he was told to the contrary, Aro knew this was his fault. Caution was thrown to the winds once he saw how unhappy his mate appeared to be at the thought of remaining in Italy without given a chance to say goodbye to her loved ones. He was so desperate to give her anything and everything she desired while determined to show her that they weren't monsters set on locking her away; he didn't think everything through. The Cullens going to this extreme hadn't entered his mind and he selfishly assumed they would take a misstep in caring for his mate and he welcomed the chance to be rid of them at last. So of course, now that he was given that centuries old desire, he received no satisfaction from it. Thus was the nature of his beast. Until he met Eva, Aro was fairly certain that he could never be satisfied.

Marcus sat back a bit further on the fallen tree and lazily moved his umbrella to where it was now protecting them both from the sky's assault. Once again, Aro had forgotten it was raining. Marcus let out a low sigh that made Aro smile bitterly. It was rather amusing that their human mate seemed to bring back old, mortal habits neither of them partook in until knowing her, if not only to seem a little less like the stiff corpses they undoubtedly were in her presence. Fact is, there had been days Aro hadn't moved from his spot or so much as blinked while in his contemplating. A sight mortal eyes weren't quite accustomed to seeing.

"There is a secret that no one utters when it comes to the mating bond, dear brother. Having seen such a bond between countless individuals; it's something I have observed and studied over the course of my existence. Simply stating…none of us are perfect. While yes, we are _perfectly designed_ to be the most pleasing to our mate, that doesn't necessarily mean that our road won't have the occasional bump or two. Ideally, finding your mate means that you are destined to a life of bliss and joy; while that is true, it is also true that like any relationship there has to be a certain amount of work involved in order for it to remain blissful. Even true mates can bicker or be on opposing sides from time to time. You made a mistake, brother. We all did. Your mistake was made in love, the desire to see your mate happy and you acted accordingly. I don't fault you for that, Caius doesn't fault you for it and most importantly; Eva still looks at you with the same wonder she did the very first time she laid eyes on you. You and I both know that the past can't be altered. What we do now, is ensure that every day that follows this one: Eva knows how much she is loved. In the end, that's all we can do. If something like this occurs again, we fix it, much like we are now and we move on. You never dwelled on the past before. Don't do so now because you took one misstep on what is a grand and endless journey. Believe me when I say that Caius and myself feel the same guilt and fury you do but Eva is alive and with us. Let's praise the gods for that much."

Usually, it was almost natural for Aro to consider both of his brother's feelings on matters involving their mate but his own self anger must have blinded him to this as well. He knew Marcus was right, everything he was feeling; they had to have their own version of it too. Though Caius of course had to be the most relaxed, considering that he currently had his arms wrapped around their mate. He was also right in that he couldn't dwell on the failures of today when there was so much promise in the future.

"What would you have me do?" Aro asked softly in reference to their current…pest problem. He'd never admit aloud that his trusted brother had successfully calmed him, nor would he admit that he was acting out of the ordinary so this would be the best Marcus would get as compliance. From the small, almost invisible smile on Marcus' face, he could see that his not-apology was well received.

"Tracking these wolves has it's…limitations. From the body count I'd say what…three, maybe four managed to scamper away? I'd rather have the guard and ourselves protecting what is most valuable before chasing after some teenage shifters that even our best tracker has difficulty finding." Marcus elaborated.

"I thought the Cullens to be harmless and look what happened. I won't risk Eva's safety again. Besides, he who is responsible for the wolves hand in this treachery still evades us. If left to his own devices, he could prove to be a threat in the future."

"Vengeance begets vengeance." Marcus agreed with a shrug. "I fear that the cycle of retaliation could end dastardly as well but think of it brother. In two days we will be back in Volterra. Do you believe they will chase after us there? Even if they are idiotic enough to attack us in our home, our coven alone could more than handle the likes of them. There is no threat here, Aro. The message has been delivered and if they decide to stand against us, we will be ready. What we should focus on now is the peace and recovery of our mate. I do not regret anything we did to the Cullens nor these misguided shifters but we have other matters that need our attention now."

Aro sighed in defeat. He was right, there was nothing more that could be done. If his guard was exhausted in this pursuit, it could leave them vulnerable and he wouldn't lose a single member of his Coven because of these pathetic beasts or his eagerness to see them to the sword.

"Very well, call Demetri and the others and tell them to return to their posts. We still have to ensure that Carlisle doesn't escape while of the twins should be looking after Isabella to see that her transformation continues without interruption. I can't express my sincerity when I stated that the wench would only be permitted a single glimpse of immortality."

"Actually brother, I hope you don't object but I've taken the liberty of altering the guards' orders somewhere between your first and second temper tantrum." Marcus jested which caused Aro to growl lowly at the offense. He still believed that he was rather civil, considering that he had almost lost the love of his life but he no longer had the will to argue. Marcus tutted and placed his cellphone back into his jacket pocket. Keeping in touch with Eva had taught them both the usefulness of this 'texting' system and it seemed Marcus had sent the guard his silent messages while his back was turned. Clever…bastard.

"Now, now, none of that. Believe me, Aro, my vengeance is nowhere near satisfied either. However, unlike you currently I prefer a more-" he was cut off by the familiar sound of one of their kind being drug to them against their will. When Aro looked over his shoulder he saw Dimitri and Felix with a struggling Victoria in their grip. She was cursing and clawing at them with all her might but his trained guard seemed more amused than inconvenienced from her fussing. Ah yes, the vengeful one. Aro had almost forgotten about her during his own fury.

"—intimate approach." Marcus smirked and handed off his umbrella to him which allowed Aro to sit back with ease. Delightful. It was always enjoyable to watch Marcus "work". He must be rather livid himself; he rarely took this type of initiative. So it was clear that Aro would take advantage of the situation and merely soak up the sight of his elder brother and his…methods. It really was a shame Caius wasn't here for this seldom occurrence, he'll be miffed once he discovers he missed it.

"Good evening, Victoria." Marcus began pleasantly and the closer he drew to the red haired immortal, the more she fought for freedom. "You have been extremely busy haven't you dear? Raising an army of newborns is quite the task. Don't think me pretentious but surely you could've mustered up some mortals better than the gutter trash I witnessed? Stick to the lower members of society and you of course, end up with low members of our own. That is the first lesson I will bestow upon you, youngling."

Demetri and Felix released Victoria because the second their master finished speaking, he took Victoria roughly by her neck to keep her in place. The conniving little wench seemed too terrified to fight against him the way she had against their guard. Good. Aro faintly worried that this little misjudgment of the Cullens would make them appear weak or foolish. The look of panic and fear on the rehead's face was a nice way to be proven wrong.

"The second and third however should have already been obvious to even an imbecile like yourself; yet it bears repeating. We as vampires _never _take on so many newborns at one time, for vengeance or otherwise. Do you realize the damage you could have inflicted upon our kind? You risked exposing our kind, all over a feud you had with the Cullens. I understand avenging your mate, however, there were far less…_dramatic _ways you could have approached the situation. Being fully aware of our laws gives you no excuse for this reckless and quite frankly idiotic behavior. Lastly, never, _never_ run from the Volturi. It only makes your inevitable punishment, all the more severe. Now, are we clear on all of this thus far?"

Victoria nodded the best she could and Marcus calmly released her. From the way she rubbed at her neck, his hold on her must have been rather tight though from where Aro sat, even he didn't notice. Marcus always had a delicate touch but it seemed his polished hands were just as capable of producing pain as his own were.

"Excellent. So, tell me Victoria, what did you wish to gain from this waste of venom aside from forcing my guard to race around all of Washington to dispose of them?"

"You _know_ what I want." Victoria hissed furiously which caused Marcus to sigh but Aro to smile at what was to come. Demetri kicked Victoria's legs out from under her and forced her to her knees before Marcus in a restrained bow. The girl had moxie, Aro gave her that much.

"Young lady, there is no excuse for rudeness." Marcus tutted with the hint of a smirk on his lips. "Humor me then, my dear. I like to hear such offenses aloud; gives it a senses of finality."

"I wanted to make Edward pay for what he did to me! He took my mate from me, so I will take his in return!" Victoria snarled and Aro couldn't help but knit his brows together as he watched his brother. He had stopped giving Victoria a speck of his attention and was more engrossed in what Marcus had up his sleeve. He was usually the "rip their head off and be done with it" type of ruler. Aro himself was the only one known to elongate punishments to induce more suffering. Caius got more satisfaction in outright death as well.

"I thought as much. Well, Victoria, you are in luck. You don't deserve it but I have decided to give you the very vengeance you seek. Demetri can lead you where Miss Swan is currently being kept if that is your wish. You can inflict whatever unspeakable horrors you've undoubtedly schemed in that pretty little head of yours-" at this Marcus used his index and middle fingers to stair step up Victoria's forehead until he reached the top of her head and plucked the one stray hair that was out of place which made Victoria winch. He twirled the single strand between his index finger and thumb before letting it float away in the breeze as if it were a speck of dirt.

"—without fear of interruption or punishment. On the condition that after you've had your fill, you destroy her for good. You already seem to have a knack for controlling newborns so I doubt she will overpower you, if you keep her from feeding at least. You see, the idea of Isabella's prolonged suffering does this old heart good. Only my brothers and I are a bit bias in this and I fear were we to so much lay our eyes on her even in her current state, we'd most likely tear her to bits. So, I tell you what: assure me that you will give Isabella a world of hell the likes of which only her mortal nightmares could produce, and I can forgive your current offenses. I'll even let you gather whatever resources you may require; be that the watchful eye of my guard or any other members of our race you might wish to recruit. But you must cease your needless creation, however. I believe you have earned yourself a lifetime ban from turning any mortal into a vampire."

Interesting. Something only Marcus could have devised. It was obvious that Isabella's destruction would still weigh heavily on their mate. Being the indirect reason for her death was a little easier to accept than the outright cause. This way they could both have that particular death washed clean from their hands and blissfully know that the girl who ever so desired to be a vampire was warmly welcomed to their world. They couldn't punish her in the same way they had Edward, it just wouldn't suffice. Aro wanted her stripped from this world but he could allow her to exist a while longer if he knew it meant her suffering. It's not as though he could fault Victoria for loathing the Cullens either. The group of vegetarians had simply existed for too long.

Victoria seemed to contemplate this though she was cautious. Of course Marcus _would _insist that a couple of the guard remain with her to see that his order was carried out then naturally destroy Victoria once the Isabella was reduced to ash. Loose ends and all that.

"Where is Edward? It's unlike him to leave his mate unguarded. Believe me, I would know." Victoria piped up. Perhaps she realized just how certain her own death was in addition to Isabella's.

"That is none of your concern, dear." Aro responded for Marcus. Such nosy children his kind seemed to create. Give them and inch, they take a mile. "I suggest you either agree to my brother's terms or refuse to prevent yourself from wasting our time further."

"The point of this is to make Edward suffer just as severely as his mate. There is no point in harming Bella if Edward isn't aware of it!" Victoria fired back.

"Oh he's suffering, I can assure you that much." Marcus said with a sadistically friendly chuckle. "But he's not-so-blissfully unaware of his surroundings currently. You'll have to make do with the knowledge that the two will never be reunited and that you delivered Edward's mate a world of agony to avenge your own mate's demise."

"If that was all I desired, I would have set my sights on Edward instead of his mortal plaything!" Victoria continued to argue. She had more to say but his beloved brother knew nothing of patience in the face of disrespect.

"Very well, dear. I tried to offer you a friendly arrangement that would benefit us both but it seems you'd rather be contrary. The Volturi will do as we always have and set things right on our own." Marcus said politely and a quick nod was all that was needed before the forest was filled with delicious screams of agony once more. Fourth lesson: _Always take the deal._ When will they learn, oh when will they learn? Without prompting, Aro stood and walked with his brother towards their desired goal. It was time to return to Eva.

"What of the mongrels that are still missing? Who were they? How many evaded judgement?" Aro asked aloud, mostly to himself. He would not forget the damage he had inflicted here nor would he forgive himself for allowing the ring leader to escape. He above them all deserved this fate. But his face too was committed to memory and perhaps one day, once things became much tamer…he could have his true vengeance.

"Who cares?" Marcus stated simply with a shrug. "They have dwindled down to a number that no longer pertain a threat. And if they do track us down and wish to solve our dispute, we'll resolve it. Yet we have taught them a lesson they won't soon be forgetting. _We _are at the top of the food chain and we are not to be crossed."

Once Aro was able to gather his thoughts properly he could determine who remained amongst the shifters by looking over the deceased memories. From there he could decide if they were really worth chasing after or if he could learn to let them go. He knew the only way he could reach that level of clarity was being with Eva. He couldn't deny himself the opportunity any longer.

(xxx)

Once they reached the hotel, he and Marcus were careful not to awaken their sleeping beauty as they changed into some much needed dry clothes which already improved Aro's mood. As did gazing upon his beloved accompanied by the look of contentment on Caius' face. He couldn't recall seeing him look so tranquil in all their years together. If Aro didn't know any better, he'd assume Caius had fallen asleep with her, his head comfortably atop hers and arms gently wrapped around her torso as she rested her head on his chest in return. As much as he hated to, he had to interrupt their peaceful union. Aro gestured silently towards the bedroom, so that they could speak quietly without disturbing Eva. Luckily Caius' vampiric movements were so quick that Eva didn't realize his absence after he propped her head on one of the small couch pillows provided in the room. The three brothers gathered around each other as Caius inquired more about their untold departure.

"What news?"

"I slaughtered a majority of the wolf packs that aided in Eva's kidnapping. Marcus convinced me that the stragglers deserved to live another day." Aro answered him though he made it a point to show that had he had it his way, he'd probably still be hunting them. Cowards.

"I suppose…" Caius answered, clearly not too thrilled with that verdict either but wasting their energy on creatures that may or may not be found was not what they needed currently. Aro had to remember that. "…what of the other lawbreakers?"

"Victoria and her newborns are dead." Marcus replied smoothly.

"How is our mate?" Aro asked hastily. He wasn't entirely used to caring for a mortal and hoped they were tending to her properly. Should they wake her? She hadn't eaten in almost twenty four hours, surely that was dangerous to her health? He meant to freshen up on basic human anatomy and care but needless to say he could barely function as he normally did after the first few days apart from Eva. He hated that their separation had also caused her pain. Yet another reason Aro found a new level of self-loathing over his choices.

"She hasn't stirred much since you departed. Her heartbeat is regular and breathing normal so I hope that means that she is well. I didn't move an inch in fear of waking her." Caius answered. When Aro didn't respond but merely spared him a sideways glance the youngest brother frowned and let out a quick sigh.

"You are sore with me?" He asked Aro and the wolf-killer wasn't certain how to respond.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Aro murmured. It had irked him beyond his usual mild irritation the blunt and often crass brother often provided for him.

"I do not begrudge you for acting upon your instinct but leaving us without so much as a farewell feels rather…insulting. I wouldn't have stopped you had I known you felt so strongly on the matter. If anything, I would have accompanied you."

Caius sighed and when he looked to Marcus he could see plainly on his face that he was of the same mind as Aro when it came to his impromptu journey to America. It was clear that he didn't have a prepared answer but he did however anticipate their disapproval. On that note, Aro couldn't truly criticize seeing how his actions were what saved their beloved from certain destruction. However, this issue needed to be addressed regardless.

"In truth, I wasn't thinking. Reason abandoned me in the face of such longing. I wasn't even certain if I'd make my presence known to Eva once I arrived. I just needed to see her with my own eyes, _know _that she was safe and being taken care of. I cannot get the same results using a cellphone or through a computer screen. I have had a horrible…suspicion for some time and the idea of her being mistreated is something I cannot bear. I thought if nothing else, the Cullens would change their behavior if they knew I was present to observe their actions. I feared you would advise against me going to her so soon and I didn't think I could bear keeping from her. When the boy contacted me, I rushed to meet with her without a second thought. I had every intention of informing you of Eva's state on the journey to Forks but once I lost contact with Eva; she remained my priority." Caius explained.

"I do not fault you for loving our mate, Caius. From this moment onward, we cannot continue this way. So many trivial things have kept us: all of us at odds with each other. Not when it comes to Eva. I'll take responsibility for this disaster for it is the very cause that inspired this sentiment. Had the three of us came to an agreement or gave each other their say, perhaps we could have discovered a more joyous outcome instead of me blindly following my own intuition that told me that Eva needed her space in order for us to gain her trust. Just as we could have all found a solution to Eva's suffering together without the fear of opposing ideals restricting us. We have never and will never have power over each other. Every man is his own. So now, can we agree that we will thoroughly discuss any details pertaining to Eva until we've come to an agreement? _She_ is the one that suffers the most if we are constantly feuding with each other. The fates blessed us with her for more reasons than I believe we've acknowledged. I think it is another way we can become closer over time but we can only achieve this if we can come to each other without the worry of being reprimanded." Aro sighed. It felt good to get that off his chest. It really was necessarily if this relationship was going to bear the most fruit.

Aro didn't need a word or even gesture to know that his brothers agreed with his proposal. Their subtle shifts and movements told him all he needed to know. Had Caius disagreed he'd have averted his eyes from him and scowled and Marcus would have sighed or bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something contrary. Their continued gaze and pensive faces suggested that they were more willing to come together for the benefit of their shared mate. Good. At least that much was out of the way.

"And what if we cannot come to an agreement?" Caius asked casually but there was more anxiety in his voice than anger. It was a fair enough question. Though it was rarely seen by anyone other than their elite guard; the vampire kings rarely came to an agreement with ease. Their conflicting mindsets were beneficial to their kind yet it complicated an intimate endeavor such as this.

"We let Eva decide." Aro said without a second thought. "Once she is more comfortable with our world and her role, she will have a majority of the say anyhow. In the meantime it is our duty to do what is best for her. She trusts us. I don't wish to ever see that trust squandered."

"Agreed. I know somewhere deep down, she has to fear that we wish to rule her life as we rule over our community. The sooner she realizes that this is a partnership and not a dictatorship: the better." Marcus stated and Caius nodded at his words.

"Very well, but I'm afraid that I must return to a previous conversation." Caius said rather roughly with his eyes centering on Aro's. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

Aro knew precisely what Caius was referring to but he kept his exterior just as icy as his temper-prone brother's.

"Nothing you won't learn in time." Aro stated in a tone that warned him not to press the matter. If only that tone succeeded more often than it failed.

"You'd keep such a thing from me? Anything involving Eva is just as much my concern as it is yours! Do you think me blind or just ignorant? I see the way that Eva jerks from my touch and flinches at a mere change in tone. I thought perhaps it was only in regards to intimacy yet she acts similarly around the guard as well. If there is a reason behind these actions: I want to know what it is!" Caius hissed and Marcus sighed yet again and took his usual position between the two brothers to prevent them from lashing out at each other. Well…they had agreed on coming to a decision concerning Eva together; they said nothing about withholding their violent tendencies in the meantime.

"Had I the same thought siphoning touch as you; I'd share such things with you!" Caius continued through gritted teeth.

"And had I the ability, I'd give you my gift willingly to be spared the price that comes with it! Fall to your knees and thank every ancient god you've ever worshipped that you were given the privilege of discovering the greatness of our mate naturally! If you knew how much Eva values her privacy you'd know that this is more a hindrance to me than an asset! I see that you are concerned Caius but I will _not_ violate Eva's privacy any further. Trust that she will come to you when she is ready and accept, for once, that some things are out of your control and knowledge." Aro replied back fiercely. They had to keep their voices under control or Eva might have the unfortunate sight of her mates at each other's throats when she awoke.

"I cannot hide what's on my mind." Caius argued.

"No, you never could but you can't persist in this with her, I won't allow it. Imagine someone you were unfamiliar with prodding you to spill your innermost secrets to them. Let it go. She's been through enough." Aro said with a growl as he started to feel more and more like he did a short while ago when he stood among the dead in that vacant field. His brother would do well to realize just how on edge he was. It was misery in its self not telling him the whole truth. To keep Eva's pain locked up inside as she did to herself was a silent hell, he was sure he deserved but wanted to break free of.

Caius scoffed but finally the situation defused if not only to ensure their mate wasn't disturbed. After a few minutes of silence, Marcus took a seat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms sternly.

"If you two are quite done, we have other matters to discuss. Isabella's fate is a necessary one but do not forget that Eva mourns not only for herself but for her uncle too. Staging a death seems improbable here." Marcus stated and luckily, Aro had already thought of a solution.

"Before Eva was captured, she had her cousin devise a note to her father stating that she was eloping with Edward. We can continue with that fabrication; young girls run off with their lovers all the time without ever returning to their previous family. It's a tale as old as time. I believe with a few modifications, we can alter that note to fit our needs." Aro said turning to Caius. He had practiced in calligraphy for centuries and had indisputable penmanship. Aro had seen him forge the signature of kings and noblemen with the greatest of ease. Surely an eighteen year old girl's handwriting would be child's play to him. Picking up on Aro's unspoken request, Caius shrugged.

"If I had something to go on, I could attempt it."

"Wonderful, I'll have young Jasper retrieve it from Eva's room for us when he returns with the guard." Being so close to the situation, he didn't want him guarding Carlisle or in the room with his brothers considering that they were still leery on the boy's intentions. Therefore, Aro sent him to do what he did best. Destroying his own kind; specifically newborns. He helped dispose of Victoria's army and for safety purposes he and the other guard members were searching the area in case they missed one, or if Victoria had any secret allies waiting to emerge from the woodwork. They should be returning to the kings soon. Aro was confident that he would make an extraordinary bodyguard to Eva. He was an exceptional destroyer of both vampires and mortals alike.

"You are so quick to trust the boy?" Caius asked with the raise of his brow. "We _are_ the reason his beloved family is divided and faces certain death."

"There is much to him that you do not yet know, Caius. He is troubled by the way the Cullens treated Eva as well as their blatant deception. Give him time, he'll come around." Aro assured him.

"Besides, I wouldn't deny my queen the chance to know her brother. I think having them adjust to our lifestyle together will help them connect further and realize their bond on their own." Marcus added.

It was extraordinary, really. Aro was fortunate to have his soul-brothers, a title given to each other not out of sentiment but in reality. They were bonded together as brothers were before they had even known of each other's existence. In many ways they were closer than brothers of blood even though little feuds like what had just transpired would lead others to believe otherwise. Yet truly it was just a testament of their care for each other. Had they strictly ruled beside one another…well…they'd be down at least one king by now. He knew Marcus and Caius as well as he knew himself, sometimes to the point it was almost frightening. He could predict their moods while they were in separate rooms; he had read their thoughts so often he would know their reaction to almost any given situation and above all he felt an indescribable…kinship, comfort and contentment just being near them. He was home wherever he was as long as his brothers were with him. Now, it seems his beloved was part of the same phenomenon that was rare to his kind. Marcus only knew of a handful of other pairs that were united as the affectionately named 'soul-siblings'. Now Eva was added to that limited list. She and this Jasper Hale shared the same bond. Which suggested that they were destined to be a part of each other's lives. Had he not seen it with his own eyes through Marcus, he wouldn't have believed it. Yet the same lines he had with his brothers tied Eva and the southern solider together.

After reading Jaspers thoughts and seeing his memories he always acted instinctively in regards to Eva's safety and his need to protect her at first sight was overpowering, to the point it baffled the younger vampire yet he never questioned it. True, he may not be loyal to the Volturi yet but he was loyal to Eva. It was enough; for now.

"Yes, the boy can be trusted. You have to value his courage to stand against his family and that he was the only one that willingly followed our ruling, Caius. I think if you allowed it, you'd even come to care for the man in time." Aro stated and Caius rolled his eyes and snorted in response. They had enough in common that they could respect one another. Caius always valued warriors above the common rabble. Speaking of which…

"In addition, once Miss Alice is…safely taken to her new location, have Shay withdrawn from her position and return to Volterra at once. I think Eva will quickly take a liking to her and she may be able to help her learn the basics of combat easier than other members of the guard could." Aro decided and since Marcus knew more about the operation in Budapest than either of them, he assumed he would know the quickest route to reach her. Aro was unsure if he would keep the girl in the past which was why she was currently in such a hazardous area but she had impressed him by merely staying alive as long as she has. That and her abilities would no doubt be beneficial to Eva once she became as they were. Though his brothers didn't need to know that detail just yet.

"As can I." Caius said gruffly. "I always assumed _I_ would be the one that taught Eva. I practically taught the two of you as well for god's sake." That statement was truer than Aro's pride would admit.

"And you still can. However, you are in a league of your own dear brother. Let her learn how to walk before she runs, yes?" Aro smirked and Caius rolled his eyes once more but his faint smile showed his compliance. Praise usually aided in that.

"Why Shay, brother? Jane would just as happily instruct Eva and Shay is still rather new to the Volturi." Marcus asked in genuine confusion.

"I feel as though she has earned herself a place in the castle and her personality compliments Eva's. We haven't had many advancements in the guard and I think we're overdue for some refreshing change." Aro responded knowing it was efficient enough to cease any further questioning.

Aro eyes briefly returned to Eva where he made a startling discovery. While his beloved shifted in her sleep, the sleeve of her robe slid down and now the small cigar burn that corrupted her flesh was clearly visible. He knew that Eva wouldn't want his brothers to learn of her past _this _way and he had to act fast before either Marcus or Caius noticed. Quickly and to Marcus' surprise, he ripped off the bed spread from the king-sized hotel bed and rushed to cover Eva with it. After he gently tucked her in he sighed in relief but turned to see a disapproving Marcus who was now on the floor due to his rapid and abrupt movements without time to prepare. Marcus' look clearly stated '_What the hell was that for_?' and Caius looked as confused but he smiled at the ruffled and annoyed Marcus.

"She looked cold." Aro offered as an explanation then smirked at Caius. "She must have missed your _warmth." _It was a shame that they couldn't provide her the same comfort she provided them but they could make up for it in time. Aro could not help himself when he looked back down on her and let his hand trace her cheekbone to her jawline. When he received a small smile for his efforts he could've _sworn _he felt his heart beat. Ah, Eva…if only she knew what she did to him. She really would be the most dangerous creature in all of existence.

"Alas, I am the one longing for hers." Caius sighed with his eyes soaking up the sight of Aro caressing Eva's cheek. It was unusual for three men to take to loving one woman so willingly but Eva made it easy. Anything that pleased her, pleased them. Aro withdrew his hand and almost whimpered at the loss of the sensation.

"There is a restaurant Eva adores down the street from here that she has missed since she left her hometown. Have one of the guard grab her something from there, I'm certain she will awake soon." Aro stated calmly. From there, hopefully the rest of their time together would be much more enjoyable. From the continued smile on her sweet lips, his intuition told him it would be. He hoped it wouldn't fail him this time.

_Curlykisses: Okay, so that was some further insight on the Kings and maybe cleared a few things up about what Marcus had seen during the Cullens judgement when it came to Jasper, I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to stick to Eva's POV for a while now and the next chapter will start with her in the hotel. I want to apologize again for the delay but hopefully you won't have to suffer through such a long one for the next chapter. Also, (completely non-canon) but I have extensive back stories for all of the kings and if you are curious about any of them let me know and I will explore that one first. Also I know many of you wanted the packs to make it and as stated a few of them did but I'll get more into that as time goes on ;) Hope you still like the direction of the story. Thanks again everyone! _

_**Review…**_


	14. Milkshakes and Meltdowns

Curlykisses: Hey everyone, I want to just thank you for your continued patience. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please look over any mistakes you may see, I edited this chapter in a hurry. Expect more updates in the future in a more timely fashion. So on that delightful note, enjoy! A thousand thank you's to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You guys are the best and keep me going!

"_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart"**_

_**-Umbrella: Rihanna featuring Jay Z**_

"Five more minutes…" Eva murmured when she felt someone lightly nudge her. She was having a wonderful dream that involved kites…or was it kittens…and it was gone! Damn. She hadn't slept this well in months, maybe even years so she wanted to enjoy this oddity as much as she could. Her world was a bright one in many ways now. This thought urged her to open her eyes since she was bound to see at least _one _beautiful creature that was completely devoted to her. On the other-hand, she had many hardships to face now and she wasn't ready. To add to her misfortune, she felt like one giant bruise. Of course her arms and neck were sore from the times Edward had manhandled her but it was so much more than that.

Her legs _ached. _Lord knew how long she had traipsed through the wilderness and now she was paying for it after her body had time to rest and the adrenaline wore off. She was pretty sure once she attempted to stand, the scene would resemble the way Bambi first learned how to walk. I was just another way she could go ahead and teach her mates that she was a catastrophe waiting to happen. She needed a hot bath…or some chocolate…and a full body massage. Or she needed to eat chocolate while taking a hot bath then have a full body massage. That would improve her aching body's state tremendously. _Just sleep, just dream_ was all her tired mind would repeat to her. It was so easy when you were asleep. She wasn't in pain when she was asleep. Well…as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay on the couch forever.

She opened her eyes and was rewarded with a brilliant sight that made the misfortunes of the day seem less bleak, if not only while she remained mesmerized. Sitting on the edge of the couch was Caius which was a little baffling at first because she was pretty sure she had fallen asleep-basically using him as a pillow. Which was lovely but now her eyes couldn't help but travel towards the bed where a shirt and shoeless Marcus lounged with his arms crossed behind his head. It was innocent enough, his eyes were even focused on the TV screen but well…Eva hadn't seen Marcus shirtless before. At least in her imagination she could pretend that maybe Marcus or Aro had some type of flaw that was invisible to her; just so she wouldn't feel self-conscious in front of these gorgeous gods. But no, of course not!

He was lean where Caius was broad and built but that didn't make him less attractive at all. He was undoubtedly tone and the muscles that were there were sculpted perfectly in proportion to his body and complimented him well. Immediately her eyes travelled down his chest until they found a delightful but faint trail of light brown hair that started underneath his belly button and journeyed downwards to areas that were frustratingly unseen. Maybe it was the haze of sleepiness or maybe it was just pure, unadulterated lust but Eva couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She _felt _an intense need to follow where that soft trail led with kisses and tender licks. The image of herself on top of him, straddling his legs and unbuttoning his pants became so real she practically felt the fabric of his jeans and the cool bite of the metal button on her fingertips. When she could sense his eyes on her, she blushed and looked away. _Of course_…he just had to catch her ogling him, didn't he?

Where the hell did _that_ come from? This wasn't her; she didn't just imagine herself screwing someone! She was a virgin for crying out loud, what did she know?! Half the time she ran across an erotic scene in a book she was reading, she'd either skim through it, or skip it altogether. Now…she was a horndog with three men to please. It sounded like a good combination until she remembered that the chances of pleasing _them_ was slim to none due to her inexperience. She supposed there would be women that would instantly trade places with her if they could, but on the other-hand, said women have probably done more than kissed a guy before!

"Good morning, gorgeous." Caius said sweetly to her once she was no longer distracted. His words caused Eva to smile despite her embarrassment. Overall…not a bad way to wake up. And her snowy blond mate didn't seem to mind that she was eye banging his brother. An occurrence Eva kept anticipating but so far, the Kings showed no signs of jealously towards each other.

"Good morning. How long was I asleep?" Eva asked. Her embarrassment grew when she realized that the only thing hiding her mostly naked form and all her disgusting flaws was the thin silk robe she had thrown on in a hurry. She really wished she had the wit to function like a normal human being when she was half asleep. Well, at least she had kept her undergarments on! Eva pushed the bedspread off her and sat up. The feeling of her father's ring and the chain it hung from registered as odd to Eva's groggy mind until she remembered it. She felt strength when she touched the ring and she thanked the heavens that she hadn't lost it in her skirmish with Edward. She'd have never forgiven herself if she had.

"Well, 'Good Morning' was a bit of a formality. It was early morning when we _found _you. You slept for ten hours and it's now 6:00 in the evening." Caius replied and Eva's jaw dropped. _She slept for ten hours?! _

"Oh damn…I'm sorry." Eva stammered.

"Don't apologize, amare. You needed your rest, you've had a rough day to say the least." Caius smiled and gently cupped the side of her face for assurance. Eva smiled briefly but a delicious, delightful scent at last drifted its way to her nostrils and when she turned her eyes towards the coffee table a few feet from her; she found herself waking up, much, much quicker!

In a simple white bag with black lettering and checkered border stated _Steak 'n Shake _and with the matching to-go cup placed next to it, Eva became ecstatic!

"_Steak 'n Shake_!" Eva exclaimed in what could only be described as childhood joy. She _loved _that restaurant and would often visit the one in her home town _after _she got off work from her less than mediocre burger joint. She was concerned that she'd end up turning into a milkshake considering how many she consumed there!

Marcus in all his shirtless and distracting glory, stood from the bed and hummed a chuckle.

"Aro thought you would enjoy that," He grinned. "But I would make haste, my love, while it is still warm. Or frozen in the beverage's case."

Eva nodded but knew it was probably in her best interested to get dressed before she dove into her steak burger. Therefore she literally ran to the bathroom, knowing that if she kept her eyes on Marcus; she'd become entranced again. She heard both Caius and Marcus call her name as she closed the bathroom door shut but she ignored it in fear she'd just end up making a fool out of herself or accidentally reveal something she wasn't ready to reveal.

With a tug, she let her robe fall to the floor and turned to search for a change of clothes that her mates had generously bought for her. While facing the door she unhooked her bra and slid off her underwear in hopes she'd have some new ones to choose from. Strange it was rather foggy in the bathroom…

Eva gasped and her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she realized that she hadn't seen Aro in the room with his brothers…and that her mates were attempting to warn her that he was in the shower. She made this connection after she turned around and was given the _full _sight of him stepping out of the step in shower. No towel, nothing. A few beads of water was the only thing decorating his naked form yet somehow, the simplicity of it made him all the more beautiful. Fate was either cruel by allowing her to stumble into the bathroom at _the exact moment _Aro was finishing showering or kind by ensuring that she was able to marvel at such beauty that Eva's overstressed mind couldn't do justice.

He too was lean but the lines that accented his slender form was art personified. She told herself not to, begged herself not to, but her eyes kept travelling downward and there they remained. She blushed but didn't look away. Now, Eva didn't exactly know what an ideal man was supposed to look like but he…he had to be pretty damn close. If not exceedingly so. She'd seen a few quick glimpses of the male form from the occasional porn site that would inevitably pop-up in her emails but to see a naked man but a foot from her was something entirely different. Wow.

"Hi…" Eva squeaked once she realized the silence had to make things worse. While she tried to meet his eye, she kept looking back down towards his…

"Forgive me for invading your space, dearest. I assumed you'd want to get dressed properly but I had hoped to be finished before you awoke." Aro said kindly to her but the unhindered smirk on his face suggested that he was both amused and delighted by her blatant attraction.

"Hi…" Eva repeated in a haze of lust and embarrassment painfully corrupting her mind at once. It should be weird, right? Like, they weren't exactly dating but they weren't _not_ together, as confusing but true as that may be. It should be more awkward and uncomfortable but it wasn't. Then the realization that she was standing naked herself before him sunk in and she wanted nothing more than to grab her robe and cover herself. Then again, it was Aro. Through her memories he had to have seen her naked before. All of her. Every scar, freckle, and every flaw if not only from the many times she found herself hating her own body in a full length mirror. If she had to walk in on any of her mates in this position, she was glad it was Aro. Remembering that he was familiar with her whether she liked it or not actually helped calm her down. Well…calm her nerves at least.

Aro stepped closer to her and Eva's breath caught in her throat. To be this close to an extremely attractive, naked man was very new but very exciting to her. He tenderly took her by her wrist and to her relief he simply pulled her arm upward so that he could examine her still fresh bruises. His thumb gently swept across the round little scar on her arm and his forlorn expression brought her back to reality for a moment. She almost, just almost forgot that they were both completely naked.

"You're weak, beloved. Even after all your reprieve I can sense your body aching. After you eat, I've purchased some medicine for you that will help dull the pain but its best you don't take them on an empty stomach."

_My body is aching for more than one reason, gorgeous_ was the thought that raced through Eva's mind before she could prevent it. She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed red when she remembered his power. Aro had to have _heard _her thought because he still hand hold of her arm. Aro's response was to take in a sharp breath then he let his eyes slowly look her up and down. She took the opportunity to do the same to him and she felt herself heating up uncontrollably when she noticed that his excitement was becoming apparent. She may not know precisely what it was she was meant to do in this moment but with ration temporarily fleeing her mind, she was happy and willing to go along for the ride.

"Dearest," Aro began in a wonderfully deep voice that made Eva tremble visibly. "If you do not wish to tempt me, I recommend refraining from nibbling on that delectable lip of yours; lest I give you a proper reason to. I find the sight to be indescribably erotic."

Eva almost laughed at the idea of herself providing any form of arousal but with another quick glance she couldn't really argue his obvious…interest. Eva was consumed with a desire she sincerely feared would tear her apart. She needed a release, to touch him, to taste him. Instinct demanded that she do so soon or she would perish but before she would react, Aro sighed sharply and withdrew his hand from her with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Let's focus on your recovery, darling. Once you are well, I promise that the next time you bite your lip will be to quiet your cries of ecstasy. Though feel free to turn that alluring shade of scarlet any time you wish. It's just as pleasing to witness." Aro informed her. In the blink of an eye that perfect body was covered with a robe and she almost audibly pouted. Eva went to object but instead of the eloquent and accurate argument she meant to produce, her stumbling tongue managed to get out—

"I'm okay for stuff…" Why did she exist?

Aro smiled sweetly and let out another sigh as his eyes did another quick tour of her body.

"_Believe me_ when I say that denying you is possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But your health is my main priority. Being intimate with a vampire when you're mortal already has its risks and I simply refuse to be responsible for causing you any form of pain. Look at yourself darling, you can barely stand without your legs shaking due to the intense amount of walking you were forced to do. As much as I'd like to presume your knees are trembling from desire; I am unfortunately well aware of the trauma your body has been through. Don't fret dearest, we'll have our time together." Aro assured her and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

Utterly humiliated Eva nodded but before she could even question if she had made a mistake in allowing her lust to take over her and worry that Aro was just being kind to her so that she didn't feel unwanted; he lifted her chin and kissed her lips. She _felt _his passion pour into her effortlessly and it made all her doubts sink away to a forgotten corner of her mind. Along with the unfamiliar feeling of his continued and unrestrained excitement pressed against her made Eva want him more. She had no idea that she could be desired; wanted like this and the sensation was phenomenal. When he did break away from her she had to remind herself to breathe, for all she wanted was to bask in the mind-numbing feeling of bliss that was provided for her.

"I'll leave you now beloved so you can dress in peace. I however am thankful that I chose to shower when I did. I look forward to seeing just how often I cross your mind now." Aro said smoothly as he casually moved past her as if he wasn't effected at all from their embrace while _she_ was still starry-eyed. _Okay Eva…now is your time to say something nonchalant and totally cool in retort!_

"Yeah, I need to shower too. I need to condition my hair…" Was there a store you where you could return your mate? _'No thanks fate, my model is broken, I need a new one!' _Lord she hoped not.

"Hm, perhaps I _should_ have waited then." Aro winked before exiting the bathroom.

Eva sighed and let herself fall to the floor. Her legs felt like jelly the entirety of that little exchange and as much as she hated to admit it, Aro was probably right. Not only was she in a beaten and bruised state but she had no earthly idea what she was doing. Aside from kissing and 'heavy petting' sessions, she was clueless. She knew what she _wanted _to do but how did she know if that was even the correct thing to do or if she would be good at it? She needed to seriously educate herself. By either scouring the internet for porn or just having some awkward Q&amp;A sessions with literally anyone that wasn't one of her mates. Then again, Aro didn't make her feel like an amateur. He made her feel beautiful, complete, per—

Eva sighed deeply once she stood back to her feet and caught her own reflection in the foggy mirror. Well…at least he made her feel that way when he was _present_. Now she was left with the reminder of all her immense imperfections. How could she even think of sex when two of her mates had no idea?! That's all she needed…was to get hot and heavy with one of them until, oh wait! _You look like a leper, what's that about?! _

Eva frowned and ran her fingers up the scar across her bellybutton as the memory of receiving it flooded through her mind and all the pain that followed it both externally and internally. She wished if any of them could just disappear it would be this one. Maybe she could somehow keep her back hidden from them if she tried hard enough. But she couldn't hide this one. With a sigh she realized even that was untrue and she looked at her left forearm for verification. This scar didn't hurt near as much as the scar on her stomach, surprisingly enough. _Rick_ had taken to striking her hard in her stomach not long after it was fresh because he knew it would hurt her more. She remembered staying doubled over in pain for _hours _after he straight up punched her with all of his might in the stomach, her forehead pressed to the cool hardwood floor and sobbing uncontrollably. Occasionally she would still feel a twinge of pain if she moved too quickly or sat down in an off way.

When Eva felt that ominous dark pit try to drag her down, she shifted her eyes to her right forearm and reread the permeant reminder there and really let it sink in. It had become a mantra for her and she was determined to follow it. _Take pains. Be perfect. _She repeated these inspirational words over and over again until the shadow in her mind was lifted. She was fine. She was perfect. If she kept telling herself this, it would become true in time.

She found a long sleeved shirt in the pile of clothes that had been purchased for her and quickly put it on and she couldn't help but almost dance in glee when she saw five different pairs of jeans to choose from! That was even more than what she had bought for herself! She quickly found one that had a cute little design on the back pockets and was a dark blue denim but faded in the front. She rejoiced when they fit her perfectly. Wait…Aro knew her pant size too…she didn't know how she felt about that…ah, who cares, new jeans! Though some new bras and underwear would be nice since she didn't feel like putting her old ones back on.

After she tied her messy hair in a high ponytail she was content to rejoin her mates and most likely eat her burger in the most unladylike way imaginable; but something caught her eye before she could reach the door. Something shiny—

Eva gasped when she saw that not only had they purchased her shirts and jeans but apparently, they saw fit to buy her jewelry as well. Expensive ones from the looks of it, hell they even bought her one of those jewelry tree stands to hang the variety of necklaces on so that she could see them all plainly. The stand alone had to worth at least fifty bucks because it was stunning. Next to it was what looked like an actual display of earrings, as if one of them had walked into a jewelry store, pointed at one of the displays and said "I'll take it." How much money did these guys have…? Why hadn't she seen this gorgeous spread of jewelry sooner? Though the far more gorgeous naked man had distracted her significantly.

A part of her urged her to ignore it. It was rude enough to accept the clothing, but she could chalk that up to a necessity to ease her guilty conscious but this was another area entirely. Still…just looking at them wouldn't hurt, right? She noticed while her eyes were examining all her necklace and earring choices, she had a wide smile on her face. It wasn't the expense or the amount of jewelry that pleased her; it was just nice to see how far they had gone to make sure she had what she needed. It was strange but she assumed it was something she had to get used to, which wasn't a bad thing. Just new.

Knowing they were expecting her, Eva quickly scanned all the earrings and when she saw the pair that had a rose with tiny pearls around it on a flat piece, she immediately grabbed them and put them on. There was also a pearl necklace hanging on the stand, so she decided that would be a pretty close match after she tucked the chain holding her father's ring in her shirt. It didn't exactly go with her outfit, considering her long-sleeved shirt was black and white striped in a horizontal pattern that kind of reminded her of the prison uniforms you saw on old cartoons. That was kinda cool, though, it made her feel like a modern, less attractive Harley Quinn. Well, her hair would need to be in pigtails if that true and she'd need a mask...would probably help if she showed off her boobs too. Ah, well she can pretend!

She gave herself one last look over in the mirror to make sure she didn't look like a complete doofus then rejoined her mates in the small living area. The smiles on their faces once they looked up to see her made her heart flutter for a second and all she could muster in response was a shy half-smile. The now fully dressed Aro closed his eyes and had a small smirk on his face after he looked from her earrings to her necklace as if he had wagered that she would have chosen those particular two from the bunch and was rather proud that he had guessed correctly. She really must be easy to figure out.

"Do hurry and eat love, you don't want your food to spoil." Marcus insisted as he scooted over on the couch so she could take a seat. She noticed that Marcus had his tweed jacket once again but no undershirt, which somehow, was very sexy. He really had that young, student teacher look to him. You know, the type all the girls fantasized about instead of listening to a damn word he was saying?

Eva sat on the couch and couldn't help but see the three similar _Steak 'n Shake_ bags in the small trashcan as she did so. They must have sent for food a few times before her lazy butt actually woke up! It was sweet that they kept trying to get her preferred meal to her but all she could think about the waste of food.

"You could have woke me up sooner." Eva stated shyly.

"We wouldn't think of it, amare. You needed your rest." Caius retorted and knowing there was no point in arguing because they hadn't really done anything wrong and that she was still rather hungry, she decided it was best to just start eating. When she opened the bag and unwrapped the foil around her sandwich she was super excited to see that it was a _triple _steak burger. This was usually the kind of meal she would devour after cramming for an exam due to stress and absolutely something she would never eat in front of beautiful men but given the circumstance she didn't object!

After the first bite she was thrilled that the onion and pickle had been 86'd and it had _extra _cheese. Damn, she really did lover her cheese didn't she? Eva froze after a few more bites when she became painfully aware that the Kings were watching her eat. Either she was making a pig out of herself, or they for whatever reason, found the act fascinating. To get some of the pressure off, she decided to start a conversation with the first priority she had currently.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's getting better acquainted with a few members of the guard. Don't worry dearest, he is perfectly safe and well." Aro assured her which was a relief. She still worried though. He had to be going through a lot too.

"So, were we still going to leave tomorrow?" Eva ventured. Her stomach did a little flip with excitement at the idea. As dreadful as it was to leave Charlie, it was going to be a new chapter of her life. Maybe it was the change she was always looking for. Besides, if nothing else, it was Italy! She could really enjoy it this go round.

"That's the intention, yes. Considering the circumstances, do you think you will be ready and willing to start your new life so soon after the ruling?" Marcus asked and Eva did her best to gobble down her enormous burger in between speaking so she didn't come off as rude. That and they wouldn't be staring at her eat either! After she swallowed her last bite and sighed in contentment, she really thought about her answer.

"It will be tough but it was going to be no matter what. I hate leaving Charlie but aside from him and a few cherished memories; I'm not leaving much behind. I just have no idea what I can tell him when it comes to Bella." Eva sighed. When she finally took a sip from her milkshake, it made her feel a bit better. Strawberry. Simple but one of her favorites. Thinking on it, Eva pretty much liked anything with strawberries or covered in cheese. Not necessarily at the same time though.

"I hope you don't mind dearest, but we've taken care of that issue for you." Aro said while walking over to sit on the opposite side of her on the couch. He handed her the pain medicine he had spoken of and a glass of water which she immediately took but she raised an eyebrow inquisitively at his statement. Aro gave her a bitter smile while placing his hand on her knee.

"I saw your plan to break her change to your uncle, so I asked Caius to alter Isabella's letter to him slightly. Now it appears as though she eloped with Edward and she has no intention of returning to Forks nor did she plan on speaking to any member of her 'pervious' family. I have no doubt that your uncle will search for her for a while and where he is in law enforcement that could provide a bit of worry but believe me when I say that we've made more than one mortal…_disappear_ before. If he does decide to investigate, it will lead him nowhere. If nothing else dearest, I simply wanted to remove this particular burden from your shoulders." Aro explained and Eva let his words sink in.

It wasn't the worst outcome. She supposed it was good that he didn't think Bella was dead but at the same time, he now thought she wanted nothing to do with him. The way she had acted, it was all believable. Edward was all Bella actually cared about in the end. The rest of the people in her life were just filler. And had Eva been unaware of what happened she'd see Bella running off with him to never look back. Not even a proper goodbye. But gods poor Charlie…she felt her upbeat mood plummeting and she wasn't sure if she could stop it. Facing this made everything so much more real.

The look on her face must have reflected all her inner turmoil because Marcus gently caressed her shoulder and in the blink of an eye Caius had moved the coffee table so that he could kneel in front of her. The white-blond king took her hand in his and she looked up at him and refrained a sigh. She wasn't going to be an emotional mess again. Not in front of them.

"I truly despise how difficult this has been on you, amare. Please know that we are doing everything we can to make this transition as painless as possible." Caius said kindly to her and Eva told herself over and over to get a grip. She didn't need to keep looking so…_weak_ in front of her mates.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for taking care of the hard part for me. Believe me, I'm fine, I'm fine. I've been looking forward to being with you three so don't worry. I'll be ready." Eva insisted and tried to meet all of her Kings' eyes as she did so. It sounded convincing enough in her head. She had developed this rather impressive ability to disconnect herself from reality or more the sadness it often creates if she concentrated hard enough. This was nothing. This wasn't happening. Then you know…break down somewhere further down the road. Perfectly normal; healthy.

As a distraction, Eva reached past Caius in an attempt to reclaim her milkshake but he ended up grabbing it for her and placing it in her hand. As she took a sip through the red straw, she noticed the sincere look on her Kings' face so she attempted to lighten the mood.

"Seriously guys, I'm alright. Is there something else on your mind?"

"Actually, yes." Marcus sighed and Eva directed her attention to him.

"We realize that things escalated rather quickly in the forest earlier, my love. We would be lying if we said that it was a rare occurrence. In actuality, what you saw from us is our true nature and when it comes to you or your safety I'm afraid it will not waver. I suppose we wonder how you took to seeing us in that way so soon. It would be easier to process had we the ability to warm up to you personally but given the circumstances we had no other choice."

Eva thought about this for a few moments and knew that her answer was incredibly important to her mates so she answered as honestly as she could.

"Can I say that I completely condone everything you've done…no. However, I consider what the three of you do to be like a job. You have a duty to your kind, something I still don't fully understand and I'm not going to let your work interfere with our relationship. To me, it's two completely separate things. I trust you to make the best decisions for us and for the vampire world. And if you're worried that your darker nature frightens me, it doesn't. It's part of you. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me." Eva stated but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Sure, it was easy for her to accept them, they _were _perfect. Evil tendencies or not. She however was a wreck. She tried to be strong but she was so weak at the same time.

"It is a tremendous relief to hear you say that, dearest. We know you still have much to learn and so much more to adapt to but it will all become easier with time, I promise you." Aro smiled and Eva nodded. She was thankful that he hadn't moved his hand from her knee because she very much didn't want him reading her mind right now. Since she could feel her strength wavering she politely asked if she could return home so that she could face Charlie. He was probably starting to worry about her anyway. Once she was handed back her phone she pouted when she saw the screen was cracked. She was so happy they had found it for her but she almost dropped her phone again when she saw a total of _seventy _missed calls! All of which were from her kings during that period of time she had lost her phone.

"We were worried…" Caius said a little shyly and Eva just smiled.

"It's okay, it's actually rather sweet." Eva said as she scrolled through _all _the missed calls and as she suspected two were from Charlie. Ugh…

"We also found _this_ not far from where you were discovered." Marcus added as he handed her the switchblade knife Charlie had given her. Oh thank goodness! She thought it was gone forever!

"And might I add, the story behind this weapon's recovery and use was rather sensational. You fill me with pride, my love. Already you are proving to be the fearless Queen you were meant to be."

Eva gingerly placed the knife in her pocket and grinned up at Marcus. It was rather empowering to hear those words and she felt like she really needed them right now. This experience was still rather awkward for her but she wanted to thank Marcus for showing her the comfort she was desperate for without even realizing it and all she could think to do was wrap her arms around his torso then hold on tightly to him. If they ever learned just how much of a coward she really was and how weak she is; they wouldn't say such things. But how she loved hearing it.

Caught in the moment and fearful that she hadn't showed Marcus the affection he deserved, she once again stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. Their embrace was brief but she could swear that a part of herself went into him through this kiss. She tried to convey all her appreciation as well as secret fears wordlessly. His lips were ridiculously soft and it was easy to melt into them but what continued to baffle her was how tender and loving he always felt. Like a gentlemen, his hand remained on the small of her back while she clung on tighter to him, wanting only to be a girl that could tell her guy that she wasn't okay. But she wouldn't let herself. She wasn't that girl.

When he broke their kiss he sighed a shaky breath and gently rested his forehead on her head which used to bother Eva because she took it as a reminder of her height but now it was becoming a sincere comfort.

"Do you want us to accompany you darling? We can be close by if you need moral support. We do realize that you have quite a task ahead of you. I do not enjoy the idea of being away from you if we're needed." Marcus asked her softly and Eva's answered without missing a beat.

"No, I'll be fine. I have to do this on my own. It's not exactly new. I've always had to do unpleasant things alone."

"Not anymore." Came Caius' voice from behind her. Eva was proud that her ability to separate herself from the situation was serving her well. She waved him off and let go of Marcus in one quick flourish of movements. A bright smile on her face but eyes empty.

"I can handle it." She said firmly. Her mates seemed leery but Aro was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Very well. Jasper is waiting for you in the lobby to take you home. He'll drive you here tomorrow morning and we'll begin our departure to Italy if you are still willing to make the journey." Aro explained after he checked his cellphone and Eva nodded with the smile beginning to hurt her face as if to tell her body of her falsehood. It didn't matter it wasn't the truth. It was the truth because she wanted it to be the truth. Eva may not be the best liar to others but when it came to lying to herself, well, she was a master.

"Sounds good, I'll miss you three." Eva said letting the smile falter now at the grim fact that she would be without them now.

"We'll miss you too amare but it is only a short while longer and we can be together. We still have some things to supervise here but once they are taken care of there is nothing that can separate us again." Caius assured her as he took her hand in his to give it a sweet kiss that actually caused her to blush. She enjoyed the respect and love that came from kisses on the hand and forehead. It was vacant lust and made her feel like a lady.

She said her goodbyes and painfully tore herself away from her Kings with her milkshake in hand. She tossed it into the first trashcan she passed, it was unlikely to cheer her up now. It was alarming how each step away from the room made her more and more depressed. She was coming to see now more than ever that she _needed _them. And it was probably one of the scariest things she had experienced. She hadn't needed someone the way she needed her Kings before.

The lobby looked as extravagant as her hotel room, the walls a nice cream color with gold trim. The carpet a deep forest green and she liked the contrast of colors. Standing by the clear glass doors was Jasper and he seemed to have encountered an outfit change during their time apart because he was now wearing an all black suit with only a silver chain to break up all that darkness. Though Eva had to admit, he looked good. He smiled at her approach and when she got close he offered his arm to her.

"This way milady." Jasper stated as if they were headed to a limo and not what turned out to be her hunk of junk car. Yet it was a sight for sore eyes and a little unexpected.

"You guys got my car for me?" She asked while they walked arm in arm in the underground parking garage. Hearing her footsteps echo used to be intimidating because she always worried she might hear an extra pair of steps coming towards her in the distance but with Jasper she felt safe. She always felt protected with Jasper. She could already sense him using his power on her but right now, she really wished he wouldn't. She wanted to hide, to immerse herself in her denial. That was hard to achieve when you knew the person next to you could feel your emotions as plainly as you did.

"Yup, the Kings seem to have you in mind with every action they take." Jasper smiled but Eva could tell that something was off with him too. Understandably so. Not knowing what else to say, she let Jasper drive her out of the city and most of the way home they sat in silence. Only that nagging worry and concern for her friend kept her from keeping her mouth shut when she probably should have.

"So…how does it feel to be a part of the Volturi now?" That seemed like an innocent enough question even though it was still basically asking '_So how do you feel now that most of your family is torn from you and is or will soon be dead?_

"It's a change that much is true." Jasper sighed, his eyes remaining on the road. "It's still hard to really process everything. Forks has been my home for a long time, I mean we'd move around a lot but we'd always return here. Now even the city seems to hold bitter memories. I think getting away will help me get over the loss. The guard has been surprisingly kind and has welcomed me with open arms. Seeing them interact outside of the courtroom; I see that they aren't as different from my coven as I thought they were. It's a prejudice I admit I let myself believe for many years."

"Are you going to be okay?" Eva asked sheepishly.

"I will be. I accepted that this might occur once my family became so resistant to obey the Volturi's ruling." Jasper said with confidence but she was sure he was holding a lot in. "What about you? You're going through a lot of changes right now too."

"I dunno. I'm happy that I'm with my mates and I have so much to look forward to. I feel like I'm…more myself around them if that makes sense." Eva confided. She wouldn't go into great detail about her repressed emotions but she had to get s_omething _out.

"Of course it does. If you are destined to have a mate as a vampire or even a mortal you never really feel complete until you meet them. It's just our nature."

"Even still, I feel guilty. Bella is suffering somewhere now and while I am still very angry with her I feel like I should have fought for her life at the very least."

"Her death is not on your hands, Eva. The Kings were _made _to protect you. Bella sealed her fate the moment she broke her promise to Aro and assaulted you. There was no saving her, Eva. And it's okay to mourn her still. She's your cousin…one of the few members of your family that you have left." Jasper said in a consoling tone.

Eva supposed that was true. However she was the only cousin Eva had, she still felt rotten for letting her meet her fate this way. She told herself that Bella would have let _her _die with the same ease were the roles reversed and it made her feel a bit better. However, Bella also probably wouldn't care that much about how all of this would affect Charlie. She cared. That was the difference.

Once they got to Forks it started raining. How fitting. Jasper pulled over on the side of the road so that they could switch spots and so that Eva could drive. Jasper would have to remain out of sight and she'd have to say that she hadn't seen him because the entire Cullen family had moved once again if they were going to keep up with all the lies.

This was the first time Eva dreaded the drive back to the Swan House, the place she called home and the only home she had ever had where she didn't live in constant fear since her father died. Maybe she wasn't as prepared as she told herself she was. As she drove the sound of the rain soothed her and she couldn't help but try to count every drop she saw to keep her mind together. Luckily she had come to know Forks well enough that she didn't need to concentrate so hard on her driving.

About a mile from her house she stopped her car in the middle of the road so Jasper could get out. She hated that he would end up getting soaked but she really didn't have any other option. She was actually remorseful that he had to leave at all. Soon she would be alone. She didn't do well when she was alone. Not when she was in this type of mind state and without Jasper all she had to comfort her was the chilling rain.

"Jasper…?" She whispered before he could exit the car. The honey blond looked at her yet she couldn't take her eyes off her own dirty car window to notice. She just wanted to see the water falling from the sky a bit better. When she knew for certain he was listening she continued.

"Why do so many people find beauty in the sun but so few find it in the rain?" It wasn't meant to be a question written on exam papers or to be studied by kids who wanted to value art or metaphors. She wanted only an answer. While the sun had its undeniable glory; rain could do a great many things as well. It could put out fires, hide tears and sweep you away if you let it. Eva never found sorrow in rain. It was refreshing to know that somewhere, maybe someone's fire was being extinguished. Whether that be literally or figuratively or at least in her case. No one looked outside if it was raining. No one could see her cry. Everyone around her sought shelter when it rained yet Eva found her shelter _in _it.

Jasper let out a soft sigh and straightened up a bit.

"I think it has to do with perspective, Eva. Some can look at the sun but never realize it's worth while others can stand in the rain but never feel it on their skin. It's only when you go without one for a while do you remember it's importance." Jasper said and Eva felt a chill creep up her spine. She had no idea how she felt about her very question nor her intention in asking it yet he seemed to. She looked over to him and gave him the poorest excuse of a smile she had ever mustered. He wordlessly pulled her to him, the console of the car causing her a small amount of pain the way it separated them and dug into her stomach. Her face remained it's favorite blank while he held her.

Soon after his embrace, Jasper left her and it dawned on Eva that she was still parked in the middle of the road when she heard a loud blaring horn from the truck that was passing her on the road. She watched the truck zoom away as if it were a mockery. The world was supposed to stop when you experienced a tragedy. Every living being on the planet was supposed to mourn with you. But the world faithfully kept turning and the sun loyally rose each day while everyone continued about their lives. Whether you wanted them to or not. Eva shook herself out of her daze and drove the rest of the way to her house.

As predicted, the scene wasn't a pleasant one when she walked through the door. Charlie was sitting on the couch, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt instead of his uniform. Piled on the coffee table and even next to him on the couch had to be a total of twelve beer bottles as he nursed the one in his hand. His eyes were swollen red and the TV was off. On the side of him that holding beer bottles was a piece of paper that Eva guessed was the note that was left for him. Eva inhaled through her nose and resisted the urge to gag. Budweiser this time.

Charlie looked at her once she entered the living room and didn't even attempt to hide his depression. Eva prayed she could act her way through this. For his sake.

"Where have you been?" he asked and she was amazed that he didn't sound more slurred or sluggish.

"I was at La Push all day, lost track of time." Eva answered casually.

"By yourself?"

"At first but I met a few people and ended up hanging out with them. Trying to have as much fun as I can before I have to leave Forks."

"Have you spoken to Bella today?"

"No, she hasn't been big on talking to me lately. She was gone again when I woke up." Eva said and she almost broke when she saw the clear disappointment on Charlie's face as if he hoped the whole thing was an elaborate hoax. It was…but this lie was much better than the truth.

"What's going on, Uncle Charlie?" Eva asked as if she had no clue. Charlie reached for the note next to him and handed it to her. While Eva was looking it over, he answered.

"I found this taped on Bella's bedroom door when I got home. I've called her, she turned her phone off, I went to the Cullens house and no one was home, not a single car in the driveway. I'll even admit that I broke their front door down to make sure she wasn't hiding in there. All that's left in that house is furniture, no clothes, food, nothing. I got her letter from the Board of Education…she dropped out of school. It says she never wants to speak to me again."

He said all of this to her in an emotionless tone which must have took a lot of effort on his part. As Eva looked over the note, it was perfect. Caius had matched Bella's handwriting flawlessly and added that she was never coming back to Forks and the only thing she cared about now was being Mrs. Edward Cullen and being with her real family. Her mates even got rid of all the cars and cleared out the Cullen House…? They definitely seemed to know what they were doing, Eva wouldn't have thought about that.

"I checked with the hospital to see if I could speak to Dr. Cullen and they say he hadn't checked in with them since he moved back. All the numbers they have for him have been disconnected and she's eighteen. There is nothing I can do. She hasn't used my bank card so I can't track her that way and any of the surrounding cities have never heard of the Cullens. So that's it. I'll never see her again. She didn't even say goodbye."

Eva thought she'd know what to say but now that she was in the moment she had no clue. What was she supposed to do to make him feel better?

"I can't believe she's gone." Eva mumbled just to break the silence but it quickly returned. After ten minutes of stunned silence Charlie spoke again.

"I really failed her." _Now _she heard his sorrow. "She should have stayed with her mom, she was the real parent. No matter what I did, she was never happy. I know teenagers go through a phase of not wanting a thing to do with their parents, so I let her distance herself so that she could find herself, you know? Now look at what's happened. She's dropped out of high school, married her first boyfriend here and is on her way to God knows where. I'm a poor excuse for a father. I was never around for her when she needed me and now all she wants is to be a wife to some kid I don't even know."

He hid his eyes with his hand and Eva pushed the beer bottles aside so that she could sit next to him. Without thought, she took the beer bottle out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table. It was hard to focus with the smell of alcohol being so strong but she pushed past it.

"None of that is true, Charlie. You are an _amazing_ father. We all have regrets but Bella was so hung up over Edward, she was willing to do anything for him. That's not your fault. You can teach your kid right from wrong every day of their life but it's up to them to follow that advice. This may not be what you wanted for Bella's life but she could still be happy…that's something. She loved you and I think if she was here…she'd be sorry for the pain she's caused you. She just had to go her own way." As torturous as it was Eva fulfilled her cousin's last request and apologized to her father for her.

"I hope that's true, kiddo. All I could hope for Bella is to be happy. I just don't understand why she can only find it without me." Charlie confessed and while he hadn't cried in front of her his eyes were far from dry. Eva felt herself getting weak.

"After this I can stay with you if you want-" Eva offered in her overwhelming need to comfort Charlie but he wouldn't have it.

"No, absolutely not!" Charlie said firmly. "You have a big opportunity here, Eva. I'm not going to let you give that up. I'll be fine. Honestly I should have saw this coming once he came back into town. I'll try to get ahold of Renee and see if she's heard from her and if not well…only time will tell. Maybe after she's had plenty of time with her new family she'll remember her Dad. Maybe at least swing by to grab something she may have forgotten though most of her stuff is already gone."

"Maybe." Eva lied and put her arm around Charlie's shoulders. Things only got worse from there. Charlie kept drinking and the more he drank, the more depressed he got until it got to the point he actually burst into tears. He missed Bella. He wanted to tell her that he'd support her if this was what she really wanted, he just didn't want to be cut out of her life. Said he didn't know what he had done to make his only daughter _hate _him so much. Everything was becoming blurred for Eva because each time she got a whiff of beer she had to repress a memory. She just kept telling herself that she was fine. She was okay. She needed to be strong for Charlie right now.

When he calmed down slightly, the last thing she expected was to be handled a small brown box that had her name and address on it.

"This came in the mail for you todays. Sorry, I completely forgotten about it." Charlie explained, his drunkenness apparently had caused him to use improper grammar though he was clearly struggling to speak correctly. How Eva wished he'd put down the bottle but it seemed that was the only way he knew how to cope. She wasn't going to stop him if it eased the pain.

When Eva saw that it was from Chloe, she remembered that she was going to send her a rose from her mother's grave. The timing could have been better. She didn't know if she could handle it right now. She looked over to Charlie and when she did in the small amount of time it took for him to hand her the package, he had passed out. To make sure he was okay, he placed her index and middle fingers on the pulse of his neck and counted the beats. She had become accustomed to this when she found her mother passed out in her chair all the time.

She stood and walked to Charlie's bedroom to retrieve the comforter from his bed and a pillow. She could often drag her unconscious mother to her room but she doubted she could do the same for Charlie. So the least she could do is help him get more comfortable. After she picked up all the empty beer bottles from the couch, she positioned him so that he was now laying on the couch then propped his head on the pillow and covered him up so that he wouldn't get cold. With her mind still busy, she cleaned up all the trash in the living room and even washed the dishes in the sink as well as prepared the coffee pot so that it started brewing when he normally woke up in the morning so he wouldn't have to fool with it. He'd certainly need some coffee in the morning. After she was done tidying, she found Charlie's cellphone on the coffee table and turned it off so that the police station couldn't call him in like they were known to do. He _needed _a day off.

Eva picked up the package and made her way into her room. She used the knife Charlie had given her to open it and smiled slightly at the thought of how often it had become incredibly useful for her already. Inside was a rose that had already started to wilt in a clear plastic box one usually found corsages in and Eva was flooded with emotions at the sight of it. She loved roses and she naively would occasionally look to the front door late at night in hopes her father would burst through the door to deliver her mother a bouquet of them while giving a single one to her. She thought it was kind of nice that her mother's grave had been decorated with them. Last she saw the tombstone was when they were lowering her mother's casket. She hadn't personally had a chance to give her mother's grave anything in tribute. She regretted that. She regretted it a lot.

She was about to set the box aside when she noticed there was something else inside. She pushed the packing peanuts out of the way and once the object was brought to clear view, she dropped it as if it was on fire. She could only stare at it. At the very bottom of the box was a note and she decided to direct her attention on it instead though she needed no explanation for what she had just received.

_Dear Eva,_

_ They auctioned off your family's things since it was declared a crime scene. The only thing I was able to stop them from getting rid of once the auction was over was this diary. I think it belonged to your mother since the embroidery has an 'E' on the cover and I didn't think you kept a diary. Either way, I thought you might want it. I'm broke as sin or else I would have tried to buy something else for you. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. _

_ Listen, I'm trying to give you your space because I know you have been through hell and back but I miss you girl! Me and Justin are getting an apartment soon and we'd love you to come back and stay with us awhile, or even live with us if you wanted. I know you got family in Forks but you belong here. Your mother and father are here, don't let this asshole ruin it for you! We can keep you until you are able to get on your feet. No one is really talking about what happened anymore since the jury decided to give him life in prison. In a few months no one will remember. So…just think about it for me. At least come by to stay a few nights, I'll give you gas money, whatever you need just get your butt over here! Call me girly or get on messenger more often. Email me, something! I love ya Eva. We all miss you! I hope reading some of your mothers words will give you some comfort._

_ Much love, _

_ Chole_

_P.S. There was no key but I'm sure you could still open it with some elbow grease. Bang it on a rock or somethin'_

Eva read the letter a few times just to make sure it was real. This could very well be what she needed. Her mother had written in this hefty sized diary most of her life. Maybe written somewhere in its depths was the answers she sought. Did her mother know how often Rick hurt her? Did she care? Why did she let it happen? Did she love her as much as Eva did? Did she start taking drugs to cope with it? Eva had silently asked herself these very questions most of her young life. Now that she could have her answers…she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She really didn't. Would it change anything? Her mother was dead and Rick was in jail. Answers wouldn't give Eva her childhood back. It wouldn't make her scars disappear. What did it matter anyway? Truth was, she was perfectly fine. Shit happens. She had a rougher life than most but that didn't matter.

Eva put the rose and diary back into the box and pushed it to the side on her bed. Without thought she got up and walked to the kitchen. From there she opened the sliding glass door and walked aimlessly through her backyard. She wasn't looking for Jasper nor would she call for him. She just wanted to be in the relentlessly rain. As if a great weight had suddenly fell upon her shoulders she dropped to the ground. She maneuvered herself to where her knees were against her chest but she let didn't hide her face. She wanted it soaked. Her hair stuck to her cheeks and shirt but her blank expression never faltered. All she could do was think; feel. She had to get this whirlwind, her inner storm out of her system but she didn't know how. It had raged inside so long she didn't know what it would feel like without it. And that was scary.

After a few minutes she saw that the rain continued to pour from the sky but she could no longer feel it on her body. An ill-timed blink caused her own rain drops to fall from her hazel eyes but she convinced herself it was from above and not within. In her zombie like state she slowly looked up and while she expected to see Jasper; a part of that weight was removed when she saw all three of her Kings instead. In the middle was Marcus holding a black, large umbrella which shielded her from the rain. They came anyway. They stood out in the rain all this time in case she needed them. She didn't speak but only tore her eyes away from them. Strange, while she still found shelter in the rain, she was becoming increasingly aware that her mates were her real foundation.

Wordlessly, Aro took her into his arms and she let him, only moving to wrap her arms around his neck to be more secure. Together the four of them went back inside her house while she remained silent. A rather ballsy move considering Charlie was passed out in the living room but she sincerely believed that they didn't care if they were discovered or not. Once he carried Eva through the living room she looked over to see Jasper sitting on the opposite couch next to Charlie but it was only a second before she was in her room again. Caius moved the package off of her bed and Aro gently lowered her onto it. He swept her hair out of her face and spoke softly to her.

"Jasper has volunteered to monitor your uncle and soothe whatever unpleasant emotions he is having. He'll be gone once he senses him stirring, so don't worry yourself over it." He leaned down to gently kiss her forehead and Eva adored them for not pestering her to speak about her feelings. It was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"Will you stay with me?" Eva asked in a whisper. At this point she didn't care either if Charlie ended up walking into her room with three strange, red eyed men. She just didn't want them to go away.

"Of course, dearest." Aro smiled to her. His soothing voice seemed all the more beautiful to her now and it helped keep her calm. She gladly moved over onto the bed and somehow both Marcus and Aro managed to get into the bed with her while Caius locked the door and took a seat in her chair. Before she knew it she fell asleep in between Aro and Marcus. Aro was whispering sweet nothings into her ear while Marcus stroked her hair. It was peace, it was perfect. Now all she had to hope is that she could keep up her charade when she woke up. So that her Kings may not realize that her _truth _is a liar.

_**Curlykisses: Hi again! So things went from happy to a little awkward but steamy to depressing…sorry about that. Eva has held in a lot and I'm wondering what you guys thought of the chapter. Good bad and ugly. Next chapter Eva begins her trip to Italy but prepare yourself. I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Be sure to leave me your thoughts on the chapter and lots of curly kisses to all my readers and reviewers! Next chapter WILL be much shorter. I mean it this time lol. **_

_**Review…**_


	15. Home

_**Curlykisses: I know, this chapter is late. Like, mega late and I'm sorry. I've just had some stuff on my plate and I sadly cannot guarantee when you will get future chapters but I do promise it will be posted as soon as I can. And apparently, I lied again. I don't know how to write a short chapter anymore. Which is frustrating. I hope that makes it a little more worth the wait. Please be sure to leave me with your thoughts and thanks for your continued patience. **_

"_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

'_Cause I'm going to make this place your home."_

_**-Home: Peter Hollens (Original by Phillip Phillips) **_

When Eva woke up, her clothes as well as hair were still damp from her adventure in the rain and she was alone in her bed. The knocking on her door forced her to sit up and gather herself. She looked around her room in disbelief but her kings were nowhere to be seen. Did her delusional mind image the events of last night? Now she was having hallucinations? Wonder_fucking_ful!

She stumbled like a drunkard to her bedroom door and unlocked it to see a clearly hungover Charlie. It appeared the ordinary sound of knocking was too much for him because he was clenching onto his head as if he had just left a Metallica concert.

"Hey kiddo," he mumbled. "I'm really sorry about last night. You shouldn't have seen me like that. Especially after all you've been through. It was just…Something I wasn't prepared for."

"It's alright, Uncle Charlie. I can't imagine what you felt after you read Bella's letter." Eva replied with what she hoped to be a sympathetic expression. With her emotions all over the place it was hard to hone in on any given one.

"Yeah well, I've done all I can and there is still no excuse for behaving that way. Fact of the matter is: if Bella doesn't want to be found or come home, there's nothin' I can do about it. All I can hope for is that this is what she truly wanted and that she'll include me in her life somewhere down the road." Charlie sighed and Eva could tell he was still incredibly upset about the situation but she was a little relieved to hear that he wasn't going to be digging much deeper. She didn't want him discovering the _truth_ for a variety of reasons.

He looked at her quizzically and cocked an eyebrow in concern.

"Why are you wet?"

She looked down at her new clothes for verification and sure enough, they clung to her uncomfortably and from what she could see of her hair it was a frizzed mess. Well, it seemed her venture out to the backyard was real. She remembered Caius locking the door but if they had left, how could they lock the door back? More vampire voodoo most likely. Or she was bonkers, that was always an option. Hell at this point if someone told her the whole vampire mate thing was a fabrication of her mind; she couldn't argue.

"I went for a walk." Eva said nonchalantly. Charlie didn't seem to be content with that answer.

"In the rain?"

"Yeah, I do that sometimes." Eva said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. For her, it was however for normal people she could see how it would be a bit strange. Charlie shrugged.

"Well, change out of those clothes at least, you'll catch phenomena." He suggested in a parental way that made Eva smile. Hm, to think someone in her family actually fussing with her about trivial things such as this. It was nice. Why always phenomena though? Why not just a cold? Whatever. It was still nice to hear her blood looking after her.

"I was going to drive down to the diner to pick us up some breakfast. I was going to cook something but I think that is pretty much out of the question now. What do you want?"

Eva looked behind her shoulder to her empty room to see if there was any signs of her mates being there and of course, she found nothing. She was somewhat fearful they'd just appear or something but well, maybe Eva really was off her rocker.

"They got blueberry pancakes?" Eva asked pleasantly which seemed to brighten up Charlie a bit.

"The best."

"Wonderful! That and a side of scrambled eggs would be perfect."

"I like the way you think, kiddo. Sounds like a good combo, I might get the same thing."

"And coffee." Eva added with a slight smile she tried keep from becoming a smirk. How her hungover Uncle could find the stomach to eat after all the beer he downed in his depression was beyond her but everyone was different. Not that she had personally ever brought so much as a drop of alcohol to her lips, so she was just guessing and going on the fact that Rick _never _ate breakfast. Charlie's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Lots and lots of coffee." He mumbled but before he left he asked her a question she did not have an answer to.

"What time is your flight?" Shit. They hadn't discussed that _part_ of their master fool proof plan! She didn't even know what time it was this very second! It would be her luck to spew out a time and it was either already past said time or she had a total of fifteen minutes to get ready.

"1:30." Was the first believable time she could think of but she cursed herself. She couldn't have looked up flight times at the very least?! Where is your head at Eva?! You're so much more practical than this!

"Okay, which airport are you going to?"

"The one near Port Angeles. Turns out from there I stop in LA to switch planes. Then again…and again. I am going to be jet lagged beyond belief." Eva sighed. She was thankful she knew of that airport and she kinda winged the rest.

"You do have a passport, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've had one since I turned eighteen. I had plans to tour Europe but then…" Way to go Eva. Let's make things more awkward than they have to be. At least it seemed to halt Charlie's line of questioning.

"Well, you're getting to see some of it and you're still young. You have plenty of time to make all your dreams come true, kiddo. I'm just glad the school is refunding your plane ticket, those things aren't cheap."

"Well, Rick was good for something." Eva sighed. That much was true. Though she rarely took a damn thing from him personally, any time her mother bought her anything, it was used with Rick's money. She lived in a nice house and could have received a nice car for her birthday but quite frankly, she'd rather choke to death then flaunt around wealth from dirty money. Oh good, it was awkward again.

"I don't think he was good for even that much. I have no idea what Evelyn saw in him and now I realize why I never met the bastard. But let's not waste on breath on that scum, huh? I'll be back with breakfast soon."

Eva thought she was off the hook until Charlie paused and looked behind her with horror painted plainly on his face. Eva's eyes widened and she didn't dare to look over her shoulder. Oh lord, had they…reappeared or something? _Please don't see three vampires, please don't see three vampires!_

"Eva, what is going on?" Charlie huffed and pushed past her. Eva wasn't sure what a heart attack felt like but she was about three seconds away from finding out. She slowly turned to face him and she almost fell to her knees.

"You haven't packed at all?! Kiddo, your flight leaves in five hours!" Oh good no vampires. Yet aw…no vampires. Where had they gone to?

"Oh, seriously don't worry about that. I'll be packed before you return most likely. I didn't buy a lot of stuff here and I didn't bring much with me from my old place, remember? All I need to pack are my books, clothes and video games then I'm set to leave. It will all fit in the bags I brought with me, promise." Eva promised and Charlie seemed unsure but left her to it.

"If you say so. Anyway, I better head out before we end up with the leftover eggs before they switch over to lunch. Change your clothes and get to packin'." Charlie stated and left her room. Once he walked out the front door, Eva swiftly checked the rest of the house and still no sign that her Kings were ever present. When she reentered her room and heard Charlie's cruiser pull away, what she saw next was both unexpected and incredibly comical.

The door to her closet opened and out stumbled her Kings like something out of an old-school sitcom. Poor Caius landed on the floor but luckily he caught himself before he face planted on the hardwood. Eva could only raise an eyebrow and do her best to refrain from chuckling. The three mighty Kings of the vampire world; ruthless killers by nature and sworn rulers of darkness…just fell out of her incredibly small closet and she rather enjoyed Aro's little twirl to recover from his tumble and the way he straightened his clothes after he did so. Somehow by virtually embarrassing themselves; made Eva adore them more.

"Good lord, how did you three even fit in there?" Eva smiled as she rushed over to them.

"It wasn't without difficulty." Marcus sighed as he composed himself. "Needless to say it is a blessing that we don't need to breathe otherwise we would have had to reveal ourselves much sooner."

Eva's smile widened and she felt an incredible amount of joy again. It was painfully clear that Charlie had pulled himself together for her sake but for now, Eva was okay with believing the lie. Seeing her polished Kings act…_human_ was also a nice perk and it was the 'pick me up' she needed.

"I can't believe you stayed. I can't believe you were here at all, actually." Eva blurted out and blushed when she realized that she had spoken at all. She was bad for saying what was on her mind when she was around her mates. Well, _mostly_.

"Of course we stayed, dearest. Did you really think we'd abandon you when you needed us?" Aro stated with a reassuring grin.

"I didn't expect you to _hide in my closest_." Eva corrected in jest.

"Well, we appreciate you taking the high road and not stating the obvious joke at the sight of us exiting it." Marcus smirked and Eva blushed even more. Were _that _true, they wouldn't need _her_ at all, would they?

"Your uncle is right, however. You should get into some warm clothes and I would shower now while you can if you still desire to do so." Aro informed her and though she suddenly felt extremely clingy, she knew he was right.

"Okay…well, what are you going to do in the meantime? I think it may be safe to watch TV in the living room for a bit as long as the blinds are closed."

"Why we're going to gather your belongings for you, of course. You already have a rather hectic morning before you; you don't need to worry over something as trivial as packing when we are perfectly capable of doing it for you." Marcus replied for the group. While it was an incredibly kind gesture (and how she _loathed_ packing) Eva was going to object but from out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Caius was staring down at the package she had received and realized he hadn't taken his eyes off of it since they emerged from their hiding place. Eva's heart started pumping faster. She couldn't remember if the letter Chloe had written her was above the journal or under it. If he had read the letter…that would lead to a lot of uncomfortable questions. Eva certainly didn't want him to learn of her past this way. So she acted on the first thought that came to her mind.

"Well, I can at least help you get started!" Eva said cheerfully and she rushed over to her bed and swooped up the box from the floor into her arms and casually grabbed anything she could in that general area to not draw too much attention to the incident. Caius looked down at her and smiled casually but Eva new her heart was beating out of her chest and her lovely supernatural lovers surely heard it. She tried to calm herself with a thought; Chloe had sent her a rather lengthy letter and Caius' attention only strayed from her for a few seconds. There was no way he could have read the entire letter in that amount of time. Super human or not. Maybe she had interrupted him until.

"All I really have to store my stuff in is the one suitcase but I should be able to fit everything in there. I don't have too many belongings." Eva stated while gesturing back towards the closest where her lonely luggage was stored. In a flash, Marcus retrieved it and opened it for her then she stuffed all the miscellaneous objects in her arms inside and tossed the empty box to the side. She made a note to grab the journal from the suitcase so that she could move it to her handbag so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Totally casual, no way anyone could see past her elaborate behavior…or so she told herself.

"We can take care of it from here, dearest. Go ahead and ready yourself." Aro insisted as he took the suitcase from Marcus' hands.

"Do I have time? I want to at least say goodbye to you guys before you leave but I don't know how long Charlie will be gone." Town was a ways from their house but knowing her, she would take forever and a day just to shower.

"You have plenty of time, beloved. We have subtle ways of ensuring a lengthy visit, don't you fret." Marcus smiled and just in case they were wrong, Eva decided to rush so that she had a few more moments with them before they had to depart again.

She grabbed random clothes from her closet and practically ran to the bathroom. In record breaking time (for her at least) she showered, shaved, and fixed her hair, tossing the empty mousse container into the waste basket as she did so. For her hurry, her mess of curls were fairly tamed and the frizz wasn't too despicable either. It could have been the conditions she had been under from the past couple of days; but her face was a red, blotched atrocity. Ugh, she couldn't face them again looking like this! She had no choice but to actually do her full face makeup now. Which took away time from her Kings. Being a woman was a blessing yet curse depending on the day.

After a thin layer of foundation followed by powder, she decided to put on a bit of nude eyeshadow as well as black eyeliner for a natural look that wasn't too dramatic. After her mascara was applied, she removed her towel and put on one of her newly purchased pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Luckily she had grabbed one of her jackets too and she smiled when she saw that it was the paint splattered one she had worn during her first meeting of the trio. It seemed fitting though really, it was her favorite jacket and she only had a couple of others. It was more likely than not that she would have grabbed this jacket versus any of her others. She snatched her makeup bag and everything that belonged to her from the bathroom and hurried back to her room. From what she could tell, Charlie hadn't made it home yet. Perfect.

When she returned to her room she was amazed to see not only did she seem to be packed and ready to go now but they also tidied up a bit.

"You're gorgeous, beloved." Marcus greeted her with a smile that made her cheeks redden. Did the makeup scream that she was looking for compliments or was this just how he always planned to greet her?

"Your choice of shampoo is also lovely, not that you needed anything to improve your scent." Caius winked and Eva was sure her face was just as red as it was before the foundation now. Thanks guys, that work was unneeded after all. Aro dug into his coat pocket and handed her what looked to be a ticket of some sort and Eva looked up at him with a raised brow.

"It's for a bus that runs at the outskirts of the town. You can use it if you wish to avoid a long, unnecessary car ride with your uncle since there is no need for you to journey to an airport." Aro explained and Eva was truly thankful for them. She hadn't thought about that part either. She couldn't take her car and of course Charlie would insist upon taking her to the airport. She was glad her Kings paid attention to details otherwise she would likely be caught in her lie by now.

"Right, of course. Thank you." Eva stammered. Shew, everything really was happening so fast. When she left Vero Beach, she wanted a new life; a fresh start. However, she never planned on having to basically start over _twice._ It was a lot to process. It was a lot to take in.

"There is no need to thank us, Eva. We are only doing what we were created to do and that is to tend to your every need and desire." Aro smiled as he gently grazed her cheek with his hand. Ugh, they say things like that and she gets all flustered. No matter how Eva's logical mind tried to argue it; there was no denying their mating bond now. Thinking of parting from them in a few minutes made that nagging sorrow begin to clench around her heart but Eva was a fantastic faker. They would never notice. No one had ever noticed everything she had kept inside all these years. She just had to go back to that old routine.

"Regardless, you _will _be thanked and you _will _be appreciated. I'm not one to take blessings for granted." Eva said with the upmost seriousness. She knew during some of the most hellish moments of her life; she prayed that she could have just a fraction of what she had now. If she could ever shake off these ghosts from her past, she'd be even more grateful.

"I suppose we can live with that." Marcus chuckled and Eva joined in with him. It wasn't anywhere near as awkward with them as it was before which was nice. She was starting to become more and more comfortable with them. It felt more like she was being reunited with people she had known her entire life after being away for a few years compared to how it felt when she was around a few strangers. Aro opened his mouth to speak but Eva's heart froze when she heard not only his cellphone but Marcus and Caius' go off in unison. She knew their importance and for all of them to be texted at the same time…it couldn't be good.

After the Kings looked at their phones, though they tried to hide it, their quick expressions confirmed her fears. Something was wrong.

"Dearest, stay here until it is time for you to depart. Jasper will be waiting for you at the Bus Station to take you to our location. _Stay with him. _Do not part from him for any reason or leave this house on your own. It's very important that you follow my instructions, do you understand?" Aro said gently to her in that soothingly silk voice of his while he bent his knee to be closer to her level. Eva knew she wasn't meant to worry and to place all her trust in her mates but how she hated being left in the dark. Her anxiety rose when she heard Caius speak.

"I'm calling Jane, we need more than that _boy_ to remain with her." He stated to no one in particular.

"Calm yourself, brother. There is no other being aside from the three of us that would defend Eva as fiercely as he. We need Jane if we are going to get to the bottom of this." Marcus assured him. Aro remained on his knees before her with his eyes fixated on her own with one hand cupping hers to no doubt judge her level of anxiety.

"What's going on?" Eva asked while the other two brothers began to discuss something in Italian. Seriously, no fair!

"We have a situation that we need to attend to but do not fear; you are safe." Aro said calmly to her.

"That doesn't quite answer my question." Eva protested.

"No it doesn't. Though I would much rather answer that question _after _we have addressed the issue. Can you promise me that you will stay here and not stray from Jasper when you are together?"

"I promise." Eva nodded. The urgency seemed to be mounting and she didn't want to delay them if they were in desperate need to return to their coven.

"Thank you." Aro said before he kissed her forehead. The other Kings gave her brief farewells and embraces before they disappeared; all of this transpiring in the course of about three seconds. Eva strained her hearing but she couldn't hear any of the doors closing. They were not only quick but quiet too. No wonder Charlie had no clue that he had hosted four vampires last night as he was passed out on the couch.

A shivering feeling of loneliness and worry shook Eva; the sensation caused her to cross her arms and rub them gently in an attempt at warmth. What in the name of Shakespeare was going on?! What _could _be going on? The Cullens were disbanded; they could no longer be a threat. She wasn't a fool, she was fairly sure that her mates had, well, eliminated the wolves she had seen while she was passed out for half a day. But what if they hadn't? Did that mean she was in danger again? Would she _always_ be in danger? Was that the life she led now? Was her mates also in danger?

These questions and more flooded Eva's mind and she decided to step into the living room for a bit so that she could separate herself from her now bare room. It was depressing to be in there, just seeing her now empty closet and all her belongings in a suitcase made everything so real. Breaking free from these memories was difficult. All the family she ever had and some of her few happy memories resided in this house. She had no family aside from Charlie and he wasn't going to be around forever. _She_ was though if all went according to plan. Of course Charlie wasn't meant for an eternal life. Not at his age and not after she and her mates were the cause of his daughter's death. Looks like she had to carry on her mother's family legacy _for him_.

It was foolish, but Eva found herself in Bella's room after a small amount of time had passed. Her mates were thorough, very few things were left in her cousin's room as well. It looked like she had in fact packed up and left this life behind. Mindlessly, Eva walked over to Bella's dresser and sighed as she peered into the mirror connected to it.

"Why did you have to do this to yourself, cousin? I wanted nothing more than to be close to you again when I first came to Forks." Eva whispered to the vacant room. She looked down at the untouched jewelry box on the dresser and her curiosity took over yet she was not prepared to see what was inside.

At the very top of the pile of different types of necklaces in the small, simple wooden jewelry box was a bracelet. A charm bracelet…the painful part was that Eva _remembered _this bracelet because they had made it _together_. Her mother had bought one of those kiddy jewelry kits and she and Bella had made 'friendship' bracelets with their mothers during one summer day while her father and Charlie were cooking burgers and hotdogs over a grill. She closed her eyes and could remember the smell of fresh cut grass and charred burgers so vividly in her mind. Eva still had hers yet she was baffled that Bella had kept hers too. They were cheap, flimsy things that could be replicated a thousand times over by any kid who was given the same basic kit. Eva knew that she was a sentimental fool, so of course she clung onto anything that reminded her of good times. But from the self-absorbed way she had seen Bella act, she would have assumed this very bracelet had found a trashcan years ago. Now Eva wondered if she had made a terrible…terrible mistake.

Eva grabbed the bracelet and slammed the box shut. No. She wasn't going down this road again. No more trips down memory lane, no more second guessing. She had much to reminisce about in the years to come but she wouldn't question what happened in Forks and what had happened to the Cullens. Whatever was left of the cousin she knew and loved had been washed away once she fell for Edward. That vampire was all that mattered to Bella. It wasn't Eva's fault that she realized her mistakes only when she was facing death. Still, if Bella wasn't around to hang onto this small memento then she would. Years, even centuries from now she preferred to have _this_ memory of his cousin in her mind. Not the most recent, unforgivable ones. She wasn't going to buckle over her choices, there was no room for it. What kind of ruler would she be if she went back on her rulings all the time?

Before Eva went to her room to store Bella's bracelet with the rest of her belongings, she decided to go to the kitchen first to brew a full pot of coffee for Charlie. He'd need it. She was glad she decided to do this because by the time Eva managed to tuck the bracelet into her bag along with the journal, she heard Charlie enter the front door. She rushed to meet him and smiled at the two Styrofoam take out boxes he balanced in one hand as he closed the front door behind him.

"Sorry it took me so long, kiddo. There was a crazy line at the diner today. Turns out there was some tall guy ahead of everyone that ordered an insane amount of food and kept changing his order after the cooks already started preparing the food. Good news is because of that, we got plenty of eggs they were just gonna throw out anyway." Charlie explained and she smirked but pretended to scratch her nose to hide it. She could just envision one of her Kings texting the guard to stall at the diner so they had more time together while they were hiding out in her closet.

Charlie placed the takeout boxes on the kitchen table and she sat down on the opposite end of the table to grab her box. The scent was heavenly and she decided to focus all her attention on whether or not she wanted blueberry syrup or maple from the little packets that were provided for her. She stared at them as if it was the most important decision in the world. It was better than worrying about her mates or looking up to see another sad look on Charlie's face.

"So…Are you excited?" Charlie asked after he clearly didn't have as much difficulty in choosing a syrup as she did.

"Yeah, you know. Nervous, anxious, excited: all that junk at once." Eva sighed as she continued to stare at the purple and white packets. You know, if she chose the wrong one: people would die.

""I wish you could be happy instead." Charlie said a little somberly which caused Eva to look up from her breakfast condiments. It wasn't that she was unhappy it was just…

"Uncle Charlie, have you ever felt like you couldn't get too excited? You know, in case something didn't work out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, well, for me it just feels like every time I let myself get too happy about something; anything at all, it's usually followed by something depressing or even painful. I guess I stopped psyching myself up and instead I try to prepare for the worst." Eva explained as practically as she could without both sounding like a psycho and a beaten dog. She didn't really want this breakfast to go down a somber route but it looked to be heading that way.

"I know what you mean, kiddo. It feels like every time you take two steps forward, you're knocked three steps back. But that's just life. You can plan and plot every step you take all you want but in the end what is meant to happen; _will_ happen no matter how you feel about it. When I married Renee, I thought it would be forever. Our spilt certainly wasn't in my plans but after some time, things got better. Life tossed me around so much, I thought I'd never be grounded but you know what? One day I opened my eyes and realized I was exactly where I needed to be. I'd go through every whirlwind again if it meant I'd end up right back here. I'd go through all the sadness and heartbreak too because they made me who I am today. So please don't live in fear of the bad times in life. If you focus too hard on preparing for the worst, you may just miss the best." Charlie said sincerely and before Eva could get too overwhelmed with her already fragile emotions, he ended his moving speech with this,

"Does any of this make sense? Not going to lie to you kiddo, I'm still a little hungover." He took a sip from his coffee and Eva chuckled.

"It made sense, Uncle Charlie. Thank you. I needed to hear that. I'm still sorry about Bella's disappearance. Are you going to be okay with me not around?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me. You have too much ahead of you to spend all your time in Italy stressing over me. Sure it's hard but she's an adult now. She was bound to leave me to some point in her life but I just wish I could see her again though she seems to be content to avoid me for a while. I'd tell her how much I love her and that I'm proud you know? I'm sure once she settles down, I'll hear from her. I just have to be patient. It could just be another phase, for all I know."

Eva took a sip from her coffee cup to distract herself. Any comment she made would be a lie at this point and she despised lying to Charlie. Luckily the rest of breakfast went pleasantly after Eva made her _crucial_ choice to drown her pancakes with the blueberry syrup. By the end of it they were laughing and smiling and while Eva's stomach was a little upset after all the food she had just scarfed down; she treasured this moment. If she had to leave she was glad that _this _was their last memories together. When Charlie offered to drive her to the airport, she explained that she was going to take the bus, he argued for a bit but eventually conceded. Instead, when it got closer to the time to go, he offered to drive her to the bus station and she agreed.

Every minute that passed, she checked her phone to see if one of her kings had updated her on their situation but not a word. Damn. Now she was getting even more anxious! Were they okay? Lord she hoped so. Before she knew it, Charlie was loading her luggage into the back of his car and with the suspense killing her she texted Caius to tell him that she was on her way, hoping he would respond to her as soon as he could. Though once she calmed down a bit she was a little chipper that she was riding in the passenger side of a police car. How many people got to say the same thing?

The bus station was indeed on the outskirts of the town and Eva briefly recalled passing by it on her way to find the Board of Education with Bella. This was really it, wasn't it?

"I decided I was going to fix up your car while you're gone." Charlie announced once he put the car into park. His voice was as nonchalant as he could make it but it was still painful. Eva refrained a sigh and simply smiled at him.

"You don't need to do that, Uncle Charlie."

"Eh, it will give me something to do. I know you love that thing and when you come home it will be _much _safer to drive. I promise." Charlie said waving her off. Eva detached herself from her emotions the best she could and got out of the car while Charlie did the same. He handed her bags to her and Eva's eyes retreated to the ground. She was horrible at goodbyes. She never liked having to give them.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo. Write to me or call when you get the chance, I want to hear all about your school and the classes you are taking."

"I will." Eva nodded then broke down and hugged him. Letting go was so damn hard...

"I'm so proud of you, Eva. You've accomplished so much and I know you will move on to do great things. I love you, kiddo." Charlie sighed and held onto her a bit tighter.

"I love you too." Eva said honestly. The only other people that had heard her say those words were currently in the ground. The only other she would have considered saying it to at this point; wasn't long for the same fate. It felt nice to say it. It felt like home. When she broke their hug she followed with,

"I'll visit as soon as I can and I'll tell you all about it. I promise. Take care of yourself too, okay? Please?"

"I will. Now, hurry before your ride leaves without you. And don't be afraid to put that knife I gave you to use if any boy gives you trouble." Charlie jested and Eva laughed a little too hard at that. If he only knew that she had already done exactly that. She gave one look over her shoulder and continued into the station. She waited a few minutes to make sure he had left then cautiously walked back into the parking lot. When she no longer saw his cruiser, she relaxed. In the blink of an eye, Jasper was by her side which still continued to startle her. She never could relax for long.

"Stay close to me." He whispered and took her arm gently as he led her to his car.

"What is going on?" she whispered back while trying to look as casual as she could. Were they being watched?

"I have no clue but my orders are to stay at your side. Whatever it is can't be good if the Kings are seeing to the issue themselves and aren't the ones here to greet you."

They got into the car and Eva tossed her luggage into the backseat carelessly. She had bigger problems on her hands now.

"Where are we going?"

"To the jet. There was only a handful of places they could go that gave them enough of a landing strip to take off properly so it's a bit of a ways from here. Though I promised to keep you safe, I can get you there a lot quicker if you trust me to drive as I normally do." Jasper stated and the frazzled Eva was too concerned to really think about what he meant by his words.

"I trust you, just get us to them as quickly as you can." Eva didn't necessarily regret that decision, however she wished she had braced more. Memories of Alice's driving came flooding back to her and while she did trust Jasper's driving, she was still a little mortified. She managed to fasten her seatbelt and hung on tightly. A cop stopping them was the last thing they needed right now.

"Do you think they are okay?" She asked Jasper after she decided that it was best to keep her eyes off the road. And her phone that remained without a message likewise.

"Eva, I have no doubt that they are. You saw how they handled themselves in the conflict with my family. Believe me when I say it will take a great and mighty force to cause them any harm, the likes of which Forks can't even contain." Jasper assured her.

"So what's going on?" She repeated as if she hadn't heard him the first time.

"I honestly have no idea. I overheard the guard talking about the wolves being destroyed so I don't know what else could pose as a threat to them. For all I know, mortals discovered where the jets were hidden and now they are forced to cover it up before it reaches the press."

"Wolves? Jacob and his friends? So I was right, they _are_ dead." Eva said a little mournfully. How many deaths would she cause in the future? Eva knew her Kings were protective and entitled to their anger but the body count seemed to be stacking higher and higher. Some of the wolves didn't have much to do with it either. They just happened to be associated with those that aided her kidnapping. Fucking Edward…it's all his fault really! He shouldn't have involved them in the first place!

"Think of it as they restored balance, Eva. Forks has been home to the supernatural for too long. Unknowingly think of how many vampires or even other shape-shifters they have attracted to the small town? If you have to be away from your uncle, doesn't it comfort you to think that at least he can have a normal life without the worry of coming across someone like us?"

"I suppose." Eva sighed as she chanced a glimpse out of her window. Now the only sight she was welcomed with was trees. Looks like they had taken shelter in another forest. "Do you really think he will be safe from other vampires then?"

"Fairly certain. The only other vampires that visited here was our guests or sent by Victoria for vengeance. They took care of her too. I think it's safe to say Charlie will continue on his everyday life in peace."

Eva hoped so. Just thinking of something happening to Charlie…well, it made her suddenly sympathetic to her mates' actions. She may not have the power now but one day in the near future _she _would be one of those creatures few could stand against. And if someone took someone she loved from her…she honestly didn't know what she was capable of. That realization was frightening. She had seen the darkness that lurked inside her mates. She had yet to face her own however. She wasn't entirely sure if she had anything inside her that was destructive to anyone aside from herself but how the times were changing…

When they arrived to their destination, Eva took only a few moments to marvel at the glorious black jet that was resting atop a field of tall grass before her eyes found Caius and the second her feet met the soil, she raced towards him. The closer she got to her white-blond king, the more she saw the disgruntled look on his face. As she neared him, she saw that her missing kings were on the other side of the jet accompanied by their guard who shared in their look of unease along with a twinge of fear.

Eva practically dove into her mate's arms as she looked past him to stare at the other pair. Something strange had happened here. Everyone seemed to be accounted for but she couldn't know for sure.

"I apologize for not returning your message, amare. We've been immensely preoccupied." Caius explained as he held her tightly to him. Eva wasn't about to resist his embrace so soon but she was rather tired of being left out of the loop.

"What's going on? Please tell me, has something happened?"

"Two of our guard members are dead." Aro stated and Eva finally let go of Caius once she saw that her other mates had joined them at Caius' side. "They were brutally ripped apart while the rest of the guard were off performing separate duties."

"Oh wow…I'm sorry for your loss." Eva said softly while being unsure of what else to say.

"A plot only to mask a greater loss." Caius said roughly, his anger evident by looking up at his crimson eyes and concentrated stare into the distance. "As cold as it sounds, these particular members of the guard were relatively new to the Volturi and were nothing more than muscle. They are replaceable. What they took however is _not_."

"Took? What did they take? What are you talking about?" Eva asked in a single breath. Her heart started beating quicker and Eva felt Marcus bring her into an embrace while whispering words soothingly in Italian to her in order to calm her. She was rather taken aback by how successful he was.

Aro sighed and swallowed before speaking.

"I saw to exterminating the shape-shifters that resided here. However, a handful of them managed to escape my wrath. I decided not to pursue them and it looks as though one of my few moments of mercy has already come back to bite me, no pun intended. You see Eva dearest, Isabella, your cousin, is missing. The two guard members that were destroyed were the ones ordered to watch over her transformation. Our more powerful members were seeing to Carlisle's departure as well as preparing for our own; which includes a rather nasty clean up I left behind. While we spent the night with you, it seems they took it as the time to strike. I believe you met the young alpha Jacob? His naïve love for Isabelle caused him to lead the few members of his remaining pack to 'rescue' her. As of now, he's succeeded."

Eva blinked a few times. Here was 'the worst' she was expecting but how to approach this, Eva was unsure but she didn't like the feeling that was churning her stomach. What did this mean? Bella was alive after all? Why wasn't she more relieved at this discovery?

"What baffles me, is that my once thought to be _competent_ guard thought it wise to leave such an essential task to those with such little field experience!" Caius roared towards the direction of the huddled guard who immediately flinched at his outburst and Eva gulped for them.

"Calmati, Caius." Marcus advised. Eva clung onto him a bit tighter while her head continued to spin. This time…it wasn't in the normal 'overwhelmed fashion'. No, she wasn't emotional whatsoever. She didn't share in her Kings outrage and her sadness was forgotten. She had something important to focus on and it seemed to keep her attention. The look of guilt on Marcus' face was a little strange when she looked up at him though. As was the occasional scowl Aro would send him.

"None of us could of predicted that the mutts would go this far." Aro added to Marcus' comment as he chewed on his index finger in what appeared to be thought. "If the memories I am able to recall serve me properly: The shifters Jacob, Embry, Leah, Seth and Jared are all that remain. The one called Jared was badly injured by a newborn however, so it is likely he is already for the afterlife. We still outnumber them and overpower them if we can track them down to one of their hideouts. The leader knows of my gift. He won't lead his little band of mongrels to any _known_ locations, so we continue to be at a disadvantage."

"If they were without their strange ability to mystify our senses, they'd already be dead for this offense." Marcus sighed and Eva decided to cut to the chase.

"What does this mean?"

"It means, beloved that we have to remain here awhile longer. Isabella is a newborn and has the potential to destroy many mortals in this town as well as reveal the existence of our kind. She is without a coven or elder vampire to ensure that this does not happen." Marcus replied morosely and as his words echoed in her mind, something inside of Eva snapped. She wasn't sure what came over her, but there was no stopping it.

"No." Eva said both simply and firmly. She untangled herself from Marcus and moved to stand so that her mates could plainly see her and she them. "We're going to Italy as planned. If _anything_ is going to follow through with our original strategy then it is this."

"Dearest," Aro said gently as he walked over to her and placed both his hands calmly on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "We cannot leave Forks when we are fully aware that a newborn vampire resides here unattended. I know you do not understand but we are at our most primal if not most powerful state when we are first turned. She alone will be difficult to control. The vampire's brutality and blood-thirst is a matter not to be taken lightly in such beginning stages."

"I don't care." Eva said while looking directly into his eyes. _Now _the fury came. She just imagined Bella's face laughing at her. She got her immortality and managed to steal Eva's joy further without moving a muscle! No, she wouldn't let her win. Not this time.

"I won't let Bella take my happiness from me. I was a fool for letting her do so to begin with. I know you have your responsibilities and it's hardly the punishment you wanted for her but as you said; she is alone. What's left of her _world_ resides in _your_ hands, packed in nice little jars and the family she valued above her true one: she will never see again. Personally, I would rather let her live a lonely immortality for a little while, so she has time to reflect on her poor choices. And just when she thinks she's safe, _then _we will find her. As you said, this world is not so big a place." Eva continued and though of course she had no way of seeing her own eyes, she imagined that they were the same blood-red as her mates. She wasn't going to let Bella drag her down with her and she would be _damned _if she had to see that heartbroken look on Charlie's face again.

Her Kings seemed to be speechless for a few moments while Eva continued to seethe. It was like the cousins were the bane of each-others existence. The yin to her yang and the forever thorn deeply embedded in her side. She could have her immortality but Bella sure as hell wasn't going to take her peace; her home from her.

"These Shape-Shifters may not be immune to our gifts but we are unable to sense them therefore the likelihood of them retreating to another location is all but guaranteed if we don't find them _now_." Aro urged but the line had already been drawn in the sand.

"And from what you just told me, these beasts have an immunity to vampires, so much so even those with a _gift_ for tracking stumble to find them. If they managed to wait around until the right moment to attack your weakened guard, then they won't be found unless they want to be. Know what else that tells me? They're cowards. All they can do is hide because they know they have no chance in defeating us. To me, that's _exactly _what they need to _know. _It's arrogant if not idiotic to think they are even on par with us. Well, they've learned their place now. Let Bella have her consultation prize and if she does feed on a human may that be a moment of clarity to the girl who was so quick to shout 'murderer'. You have enough trusted allies that guarantee that Carlisle and Esme never see each other again, so then call upon some more to watch over this land for any obscurities as well as every city, town and state near this godforsaken place! As I recall, we have a perfectly good and empty house they can reside in. Leave your strongest here to watch over the place and when the second jet returns, let them come home. The guard has fought valiantly and honorably they deserve their reprieve and it _has_ to be difficult for so many of you to feed in a contained area. Have them wait until their back up relieves them if it comforts you but it _is _a small town and if Bella feeds you will be able to track her easily. Do what you must but we're not staying here."

Eva was trying to express her own urgency without sounding bossy but this was how she felt and that last thread that kept her tame in addition to composed snapped once she saw how much Bella continued to alter her life. The unconvinced expressions on her Kings faces seemed bleak but with a sigh the next words left her lips effortlessly.

"I want to go _home_."

Just saying it was a comfort. The kind one felt on Christmas morning surrounded by presents and your loved ones or in Eva's case it reminded her of curling up on a window pane and reading a good novel. She wanted it to start raining soon but then again that would probably delay their flight in which case she could wait. Did it rain often in Italy?

Any objection that her mates prepared was vanquished at those five simple words. Instead Aro smiled and looked to his brothers briefly before nodding.

"You brought up some fair points beloved. Very well, we journey home as planned. As you said we will just continue to weaken here as will shape-shifters continue to evade us at this rate. Jasper will carry your luggage to the plane for you and the rest of us will join you momentarily. If she doesn't turn up soon, we'll return here and continue the search if we must." Aro stated.

"Can't someone track her? She's not a shape-shifter?" Eva asked.

"You cousin has a unique gift of her own but we'll discuss that later. Regardless finding her will be difficult." Aro sighed.

"When I am as you are, I'll tend to the matter myself if it boils down to it. Bella has already spoiled a lot for me. She is not taking this." Was Eva's final word on the issue but she was fearful. She hoped she didn't just show her Kings 'Bitch Eva' and they were no longer interested in her. And yet they didn't seem mad. They looked…intrigued? Impressed? Her hazy mind was still much too angry to think much on it.

Everyone began to move as if fulfilling a silent order except Caius. He stayed behind and his wide smirk drew her to him without him having to move a muscle or say a word. Wordlessly he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into the jet.

Once inside, Eva thought she would faint. It looked more beautiful in this jet than the no doubt expensive hotel room she had been in the previous day. There was _shiny _chrome bordering everything which made the entirety of the space seem to sparkle like diamonds. The walls went from a deep cream color to gray in various places and instead of the typical airplane seats, the twin seating arrangements looked the plush, soft couches adjacent from each other. They too were a cream color and had assorted silver and gold square pillows. In the middle of the seating area was a small, round table of sorts that was trimmed in shiny gold chrome instead of the silver the rest of the jet had. The only thing Eva lamented was that there were no windows for her to look out of. Eva was never afraid to fly, there was far too much to see and too much of a wild sense of adventure for her to get nervous. Mindlessly, Eva walked over to one of the couches and plopped down. A soft sigh left her when she felt that they were just as comfortable.

Eva was starting to fear she had upset her Kings again when Caius had failed to speak. She turned her head towards him once he sat next to her but she was unable to say a word. Instantly, Caius brought his lips to her and pulled her as humanly close to him as possible. Eva took in a quick breath but the pure passion that exuded from his kiss drowned any other thoughts that came to her. She wasn't about to stop him. Caius went under both her jacket and shirt to run his hand up and down her back. With just a quick flick of his thumb, she felt her bra unfasten and she gasped into their kiss which inspired a low growl from her partner in response. She couldn't describe how arousing that sound had become. When he ran his nails down her back, the slight pain somehow…turned Eva on even more and this time she moaned loudly in encouragement. This seemed to please Caius greatly. He broke their kiss so he could exhale a much deeper growl as he rested his head on Eva's now sweaty forehead.

"You. Are. Extraordinary." Caius whispered huskily to her. She peered upwards and saw that his eyes were as black as coal now. She was beginning to adore this unnatural look just as much as she loved the normal crimson of his eyes. "I am not one to take orders but by the gods I would follow you into hell at the mere snap of your fingers, Wild Eyes. You will _never_ know what you do to me, Eva Hawkins. You were born to be a queen and I want nothing more than to make you feel as one. Tell me your desire, my queen; I am your willing slave."

Eva's lust mounted and she forgot the million reasons why she should object because it felt as though she _needed _him to keep touching her. The bliss that was simply skin on skin contact was mesmerizing and it caused a pleasant twist in her abdomen. In her wildest fantasies she could only imagine what it would be like to have someone as attractive as Caius say such enticing words to her. Any worry or concern was forgotten. It seemed her brief loss of control had been more a turn on for Caius than upsetting.

Not knowing any specific commands to give him, Eva brought her lips back to his and taking that as the 'go ahead' sign, Caius sat up and she followed suit. Her hands instinctively but shakily undid the buttons on his dress shirt. He watched and didn't interrupt her attempt; instead he watched her with hungry coal eyes. Once Eva opened his shirt, she launched herself onto him and started to kiss his chest, travelling feverishly down to the perfect muscles of his stomach. Caius threw his head backwards and gently pushed into the back of her head with his hand, urging her to continue her pursuit.

"Your touch is like fire, my Queen. I never wanted to _burn_ so badly." Caius whispered after a long exhale of breath. Somehow everything he said to her made Eva want him more. The use of the word 'queen' caused Eva grip onto the waistband of his jeans with her teeth as she exuded her own attempt at a growl which was more an elongated moan. Her vision blurred yet her hands seemed to know exactly what they were doing as they unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper.

Caius tenderly pushed her back and the sound of another zipper sliding downward filled her ears and before she realized it, he was pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the side. Eva removed her own loose bra for him and she watched as his eyes eagerly examined her in person this time. Before anything could escalate, there was a subtle but audible knock on the door which brought Eva back down to earth. As if glass had shattered in her mind, Eva was painfully aware of how exposed her not so desirable body was and she reached for one of the throw pillows though unlike most girls, she chose to hide her stomach and not her breasts. Caius looked to the door as if it had personally offended him and growled.

"Unless the very wilderness is on fire, leave us!" he ordered and Eva took his distraction to her advantage.

"Love, it might be important." She insisted and Caius sighed then buttoned and zipped his pants. Once he stood to walk irritably to the door, Eva stood and was certain to keep her back to him as she grabbed the first article of clothing she could from the floor and backed away as quickly as she could until she stumbled into a random room and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

She looked into her hands and saw what she had snatched was her jacket and it would have to suffice. At least it helped hide everything from him. She let out a sad sigh and slid down the door until she met the floor. Eva saw that she was in what was most likely the only master bedroom on the jet and looked around only briefly to sum up that there was a king sized bed and a night stand but she didn't bother to notice any real detail. She was too busy shamefully looking at her hands in disgrace.

What the hell was she doing? That was unlike her. All of this was unlike her but it didn't really feel wrong. Did that mean she should have just fucked Caius in a space anyone could have clearly walked in and seen them, no, but she no longer felt like a whore. She felt too adored to even give that another thought. She just couldn't control herself. This desire inside her seemed to be taking control of her body and it was the only thing she knew of that effectively shut her brain up.

Still…she couldn't keep this up much longer. She had to have the conversation she never wanted to have and let someone see the things she never wanted anyone to see. They wouldn't speak so kindly to her if they knew. That their pretty package was just damage goods and she was just as worthless as the string said package was tied in. Lord, she hoped he didn't see the scar on her stomach or arm. If there was any luck at all left for her, let him have focused on literally anything else.

There was another knock but this time on the door she was currently propped against. She looked over her shoulder as if he could see her but she didn't speak.

"I'm so sorry if I have upset you, amare." Caius said in a somber tone that Eva swore actually tugged on one of her heartstrings. He didn't know otherwise, of course he would jump to that conclusion. Should she play along with it?

"It's just…it is part of our nature once we find our mate. We have a need or an urge to claim them and since you are mortal that urge is all the more profound. I know it doesn't exactly sound intimate from your point of view but I want nothing more than to make you feel as much pleasure as I can before turning you in the same moment. It's not romantic in a human's eyes, but for us there is nothing more sacred. Knowing that we can be both your first love and to have our venom be what makes you as we are: so many aren't so lucky. It is just another way for us to be closer to you and I want to be close to you. Just having you away from my side is heartbreaking. I don't want to sound needy or anything of the sort, I just want you to understand what you mean to us. What you mean to _me_." He finished and Eva held back the tears that wanted to come. No. She wasn't going to cry.

"I truly didn't mean to force myself on you and you can refuse me a_ny time _you wish and at _any point _during our intimacy. I would sooner die than take you against your wishes. I apologize if I came off too strong. You just really impressed me today. Us, the guard, everyone was hanging on your every word and when you referred to Volterra as your home…it felt like you really accepted us. And it made me love you even more though I would have bet my very soul that it wasn't possible. You astound me in the best possible ways, Eva."

So, she realized her promise not to cry was a lie when she felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto her chin. Just go away…just leave her. She wasn't worthy of all this. She didn't deserve someone like Caius, Marcus or Aro. They deserved someone that wasn't…_this_. They deserved some Hollywood starlet that was smart, beautiful and undamaged. Truth was…Eva _loved_ him, all three of them _too much_ to subject them to the horror that she was. They should have someone that could join them during a large festive party without having a panic attack, buy them nice, expensive gifts in return for their affection and wear a backless dress at their wedding. Another tear fell. What could she give them? Some crummy painting she made and old, unoriginal words that almost everyone already knew but meant so much to her.

"You…You do know that don't you? That I love you? I've feared speaking the words aloud and seldom told anyone them for so long, I can't recall the last time I spoke them. You know I doubted I had love in my charcoaled heart, just the same as anyone else that has had the misfortune of seeing me at my worst. Yet with you it feels that even without the bond I would love you no less. I don't want to scare you, I know you are timid and unexperienced. To you the concept of a mate isn't quite the same as ours, which is absolutely fine. It just means I'll have to prove my love for you which I plan to do each and every day. And if I'm lucky…maybe you will feel the same for me before I am blessed enough to look upon you as an immortal." His voice sounded strained and with each passing word he was getting harder and harder to hear.

It hurt. These weren't words that were rehearsed or recited from a poem, sonnet or romance novel. They were the words that were written on his heart. The heart of a man that was as clueless to love as she was yet he had the courage; the _backbone_ to embrace it instead of hide from it like she was doing. She couldn't keep this up, she had to say something. She couldn't keep letting him feel bad for something that wasn't his fault.

"Do you want me to leave?" Caius asked after she still hadn't responded.

"No." Eva answered as she patted her cheeks dry and hoped her makeup wasn't going to reveal her charade. Her voice was hoarse in an attempt to keep from sobbing. "Would you have if I wanted you to?"

"I would do _anything_ for you." Caius said with more confidence.

When Eva opened the door a chill went through her when she saw that Caius was seated in the floor in the exact same fashion as she had been. He looked up at her with pleading eyes and she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You did _nothing _wrong, my king. It's just…for right now there are some things I have to keep from you. Not for forever and not for too much longer. Getting _that_ close to someone is something I'm not only unprepared for but also something I fear. You'll understand once I can pull myself together. There are things…that no one knows about me and the only one that does; found out in a way that was to neither of our choosing. I have this baggage that I have carried around for so long, even_ I_ am afraid of opening it. You need to know that I wanted you just as much as you wanted me, so you didn't overstep and the thought of you forcing me didn't cross my mind for a second. Just give me a little more time and I'll be ready." Eva explained without looking at him though she assumed at some point he had stood.

It felt good just to get _that much_ off her chest but she did worry that the cat was already out of the bag. They were old but not exactly faded. Scars on tan skin stuck out just as much as they did on super pale skin.

"I'm patient but concerned, Wild Eyes. I promise you that I will quiet my protective nature the best I can. Also, you have no need to fear intimacy if you still do. I can wait another three thousand years for you if you asked it of me." Caius said assuredly and Eva sighed. She still didn't deserve this understanding or compassion.

Then it was as if something clicked in Eva's head and her inner voice wasn't having this outlook any longer. _What the hell is your problem, Eva Hawkins?! Do you not realize what you've been given? What good you could do now? What happiness you can finally have and you're not going to let it happen because you think you are 'unworthy'? Even if that is true, then that doesn't mean that you CAN'T be worthy of it. Instead of pouting about your past, change your future! Tell them how you feel, tell the kings that don't know about it the truth and get on with your life! You were made for these three and you think they are going to reject you because you have some scars and you're an emotional disaster? They love you for you. All of you. The good, the bad and the ugly. Now earn your worth by being the best Queen you can be and maybe that disastrous part of you will fade too. BUT YOU HAVE TO LET THEM IN. _

Eva bit her lip and tried to listen to that inner voice but for now…she locked it back inside. Tucked it away. She had an act to upkeep and she wanted to enjoy Italy for at least a short while before having that talk.

"Thank you." Eva breathed out.

"No need, amare." He handed Eva her shirt and bra and Eva blushed but the smallest smile shined on Caius' face.

"Your brother has now made my _list _by the way. I very much enjoy the idea of being in command of him when he is not in your service." Caius commented and Eva looked up to him at that.

"My brother?"

"Hm? Oh, the curly haired solider. He is the reason that we were so rudely interrupted. Seems he missed one of your bags before he joined the others in our preparation. I suppose I can't be too cross with him seeing that he was following his orders. However, that doesn't mean that I can't hold an eternal grudge against him for ruining my moment with my lady." Caius said as he began to venture out into the seating space. Eva followed him.

"I would like to think that you're joking, so I'm going to continue to. And his name is Jasper, love." Eva corrected as she took a seat next to her shoulder bag. She opened the bag and stuffed her shirt and bra inside, the brief flash of her mother's journal reminded her that she had some reading to do too once she was alone. The bag must have been what Jasper had forgotten. Odd that he called him her brother though. Both were curly haired and blonde but otherwise they didn't look much alike. Then again he called Aro and Marcus his brothers and they clearly weren't connected by blood. Hmm…

"He'll have to _earn_ his name for me to address him as such, Wild Eyes." Caius replied as he buttoned up his shirt once again. It was a shame…Eva would have let him do about anything to her. She should probably keep that too herself lest Caius' grudge against Jasper intensified.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I wish you had the privilege of seeing your eyes when you're at your limit, Eva dearest. They are even more breathtaking than they are normally. You have hundreds of shades of green, brown and gold in your eyes but when you are angry the emerald and gold are dominant. It's fascinating to witness. So, I decided to give you my own unique pet name, if it pleases you. It seems Aro has chosen 'Dearest' which is my second preference aside from 'love' in our native tongue which seems a bit bland."

Eva blushed again and looked at her hands. Hundreds? Maybe three from her perspective. Was she going to pick up on different things like that when she was a vampire? Whenever that would be.

"I don't mind." Caius gently lifted her chin so she could look up at him.

"I didn't get it right." He stated in slight annoyance as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Didn't get what right?" Eva asked enjoying the closeness.

"Your eyes. They have haunted me since the moment we met. One would think I could capture them perfectly because of this but I'm beginning to think their beauty simply cannot be captured. I'll keep trying."

Eva kept her eyes onto his and didn't want to look away. The masterpiece he had shown her was far more beautiful than she was in person. Yet in his eyes he couldn't do her justice. To avoid falling into another pit, Eva quickly changed the subject.

"Why do you always move my head when you speak to me? All three of you do that." It was something she noticed and it was a bit curious.

"Answer me this, first. Why do you always look away when _you _speak? The only time you willingly look at us is when you are furious."

"I dunno…" She felt herself doing exactly what he said she did by slightly turning her head but she stopped herself. She hadn't realized she had that habit.

"…I suppose what I had to say was never really _heard_ all that often. I didn't have many close friends and my mother seemed to be in her own world a majority of the time. It felt like I was invisible for a long time. I guess it just hurt to see people look away or roll their eyes any time I spoke."

"And we urge you to look at us so that you know that we _see _you. No one in the world's words mean more to us than yours."

'_We see you' _echoed in her mind and the simple words meant more to her than anything she could possibly describe. The only thing Eva could think to do was to hug him and to sigh into his shoulder. It didn't feel so much like a dream anymore. It felt as real as it was. She had a chance to heal now. She just had to let herself. Caius hadn't mentioned her scars so maybe she still had some time.

"Tell me, Wild Eyes, you're not from Forks are you?"

"No. Not originally. What gave me away?"

"Just reflecting upon Aro's words the day we met and some of the details you have mentioned yourself. Aro said that you had gone to Bella in need of comfort and you don't seem to be attached to anyone here aside from your family. What state were you born in?"

"Florida." Eva answered without thought as she remained in Caius' arms. He really did make an excellent pillow.

"Tallahassee?"

"No, Vero Beach but I have been to Tallahassee. It's not much different but a lot bigger and more tourists."

"Ah, see we know of a coven in Tallahassee and they are rather dominant there. I was surprised that you hadn't encountered an immortal before were that city your home at one point."

"Didn't run across any of them during my time there." Eva shrugged and thought nothing more of it. "What is taking everyone so long?"

She kinda hoped she could see and speak to the guard and she was looking forward to it. From what she seen of them they all seemed nice and undoubtedly interesting.

"If I know Aro, he is probably calling every contact he has to try and track down that rouge cousin of yours and the mutts the freed her. Marcus is probably assembling the guard and they are undoubtedly arguing amongst themselves over who stays and leaves. A majority of the guard will remain here until the second jet arrives if I am guessing accurately. As risky as this may be, I am happy that you wanted to leave. It is all the excuse we needed." Caius smirked and Eva smiled back up at him as she rested her head on his chest.

Eva wasn't sure when she would read her journal or when she would tell Caius and Marcus about her past but she knew three things for certain. She would be reunited with her kings soon and once she was, she'd be on her way towards her new life, she would see her cousin again…and that a Hawk was far more dangerous than any Swan.

_**Curlykisses: PLOT TWIST! AND FLUFF. Things only get wilder from here my amazing readers. Anyone think they should have stayed in Forks or are you just relieved that they are going to Volterra at last? Regardless the start of the next chapter will be centered in Italy. So review please and leave me your thoughts. Is Bella a threat or will it all just blow over? Is Charlie in danger? And of course did you enjoy the chapter? Thank you to everyone reading this story and I'll talk to you all again, in the next chapter!**_

_**Review…Please?**_


	16. Fine

_Curlykisses: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am SO sorry. I have been through hell and back with my personal life lately and it has greatly distracted me from my true passion. Hopefully you will not have to go through this long of an interval ever again. Just in case anyone was wondering, I'm fine, I promise. Everything is well I just had a lot of things that unfortunately required my attention and have had to go through some life changing…changes, I suppose. No worries. Now, this chapter is no doubt sloppy, poorly edited and probably lacking the artistry I try to convey in this story so bear with me. If you are still following and enjoying this story please leave me a review and let me know. And be sure to check the last author note for further story details._

_Oh! And to those of you that are looking forward to the ridiculous load of smut I promised you, we'll get there, I promise. I just also have a story to tell and a complicated main character that has a few hurdles to jump before we get to that point. Anyway, any questions be sure to let me know and I'll try my best to address them accordingly. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. You guys are the best. _

"_Bring me out_

_Come and find me in the dark now_

_Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore,"_

_On my own: Ashes Remain_

Being a passenger on a lavish private jet was far different than riding coach on a commercial plane Eva noticed. It was obvious that her Kings were unaccustomed to hosting a mortal but Eva actually enjoyed that they went to great lengths to keep her comfortable. They even purchased small packs of peanuts for her to munch on, which made her chuckle. Cliché sure but hey, she liked snack foods so she didn't complain.

Instead of some boring movie and expensive headphones: the four of them cuddled on the king sized bed and she listened fondly to every story about the land that would now be her home that they had to share. They mostly assured her that Italy would be a pleasant to which Eva couldn't agree more. She loved the states but she doubted that _anything _could put a damper on the country when she knew her lovers would be with her every day.

It was silly, trivial really, but one of her favorite moments on the jet was when she was sitting upright on the bed, one of her many books in her lap with Aro sitting next to her. One book in his hand while the other playfully, mindlessly played with her hair. He seemed to enjoy gently tugging at a strand until it was straight before letting it go so that it could return to its original unruly shape. It was just wonderful to feel so comfortable with someone. The sense of normalcy was contentment personified. She felt this way with all of them. Caius seemed a little distant but maybe he was just trying to give her some space after their…_exchange_. However, he would occasionally join her on the bed and Eva's immediate reaction was to lay her head on his chest like she had done what felt like countless times before. He even moved to positions that would make her the most comfortable before her head ever touched him. Having this kind of closeness mixed with silence felt so precious to her. It sounded strange but since Eva was a very private and cautious person, she adored company without having to feel as though she was meant to entertain.

She meant to take only a quick nap as she laid comfortably on her life-sized royal pillow but when she reopened her eyes she was sweetly being told that that they had arrived in Volterra. One of her kings gently kissing her awake as she fluttered her eyes. She could get used to this. She wanted to wake up _this way_ every day. She blindly reached out to pull the King closer and was gently tugged to her feet instead. Guess she had to wake up. Boo. Eva rubbed her eyes to try and force herself back to the present. The first image that she was blessed to see was Marcus whom was guiding her to their destination; one arm around her waist.

She found herself suddenly alert the second she saw the castle. Before, she must have stumbled into a separate entrance because the one before her was grand and _fitting _for her Kings. There were three arches overhead that had ornate designs etched into them and the long carpet underneath her feet was a deep red color that just sung of royalty. Eva looked up at the sky and saw how brightly the stars shined this night; the crescent moon seeming to smile in their shared joy.

A small sense of pride overtook her when she noticed the way the four of them walked. Together in time without missing a beat as Jasper and Dimitri led them with more vampires walking closely behind them. The door it's self was massive, which fit for it's purpose a few centuries ago but as of now, it was kinda intimidating. She was able to shake it off but she got nervous once more when they got inside.

There wasn't exactly a group of people waiting to bow and cater to them but this castle was _filled _with vampires. And every single one she passed had their red eyes planted firmly on her. Eva felt the same anxiety she felt in the library the very first time she was here. She understood their curiosity. She just wished she didn't feel so uncomfortable with all the attention. It wasn't something that was going to change, even when they got used to her presence, she was still their Queen supposedly. She was bound to have a _fair bit_ of attention all the days of her life.

Aro was to the left of her and instinctively she laced her fingers into his for support. Another wave of pride swept through her because her protective King only needed to send his court a quick look to get his point across. The intensity of those eyes had the ability to make even the strongest of their kind on the edge. Eva blinked and the wide hallway was vacant of everyone save the party she was entering the castle with. That was a bit better…

"Demetri, show Jasper to the Guard's quarters and let it be known that we will not be interrupted until further notice. The only exception being if information concerning the situation in Forks is discovered," Aro spoke and afterwards the entire guard left them. She would miss Jasper and would undoubtedly worry over him in this foreign place but Eva couldn't help but feel relief now that it was only the four of them. She truly felt so safe and secure just being in their presence.

"How are you feeling, beloved? Do you wish to tour the entire castle or should we start with the important places for today and explore during the rest of the week?" Marcus asked kindly and Eva shrugged.

"Whichever, really. I'm not too jet-lagged." And her curiosity wouldn't allow her to sit long anyhow. She didn't know how to contain her excitement. As childish as it may sound, Eva always daydreamed about living in a castle. Not necessarily so she could be treated like royalty but because she simply adored the structure of ancient times. There was no way you couldn't feel like you were in a fairytale when you lived in a castle and most of those had _happy endings_. Maybe Eva could get hers after all.

The first stop they made was the west wing which apparently belonged solely to them, which was rather flattering. From what Marcus told her, the guard would rarely step foot in this side of the castle unless there was an urgent, pressing matter.

"The room farthest to the left is Aro's, the one at the end of the hall is Caius and my bed chambers resides here, the door with the silver handle." Marcus pointed and Eva made sure she memorized each of them. If she needed to find any of them, she'd like to know the obvious places to search without looking like a doofus, stumbling lost in the castle. Which, despite her efforts, was bound to happen. Sooner rather than later.

She was a little confused when they paused in front of the only room they hadn't addressed yet. Eva looked up at Marcus quizzically and he smiled a true smile in response.

"We have been preparing for you for a long time, dearest," Caius answered for him and it dawned on Eva that this was meant to be _her _room. She felt herself getting excited but for once she didn't weigh the consequences of her happiness. She had her Kings. Nothing could harm her. Nothing could take this from her.

"We took some liberties that I sincerely hope you enjoy," Aro stated with his hand on the handle of the bedroom door. For the first time she realized that her door was painted a pristine white while the other doors were coal black, save Caius'. His was red. Eva found it sweet for some strange reason.

Aro opened the door for her and Marcus removed his arm from her waist so that she could walk inside freely. Eva took in a quick breath and held it as she took baby steps into the room.

There was so much to see, Eva had to blink a few times before her brain could fully process it. There was a luxurious king sized bed that looked as though no one had so much as sat on it before. The bedspread was thick and fluffy looking and it was a deep emerald color, the pillow cases the same white as the door. Above the bed, painted on the light gray wall was a gorgeous cluster of red roses, the design ending with curled vines on either end. They looked so realistic, Eva contemplated climbing atop the bed to touch them, just so she could be a hundred percent sure that they weren't actual roses mounted on the wall. She knew just by looking up at them that her Caius had painted them. Aro must have told him that her favorite flowers were roses.

A few feet away from the bed was a walk in closest. Upon further investigation, Eva saw that this closet was almost the size of her _bedroom _in Forks. It was filled with a variety of shirts, blouses, dress pants, skirts, dresses and an entire section of the closest devoted purely to jeans. From different brands, cuts and styles. She blushed furiously, knowing that Aro must have heard how desperately she had wanted jeans in her thoughts. He seemed to have a good idea of her personal sense of style as well, from the outfits she had seen, though she didn't take a lot of time to look through everything in that moment. On her way out, she noticed that on either side of the closet's floor was filled with shoes. She was never the type of girl that obsessed over shoes but even _she_ had to admire the vast variety and amount she now had.

She stepped out of the closet and her eyes quickly found her mates that were patiently waiting for her to absorb the room with loving smiles on their faces. Eva's jaw dropped in awe and she was shocked that she hadn't noticed the outer wall lined with bookshelves sooner. They were filled to the brim with books, some she had read before and others she had never heard of. It was like she had her own library in her _bedroom_! It was something she had always wanted! As horribly…lame as it sounded!

There was a sleek black computer desk near what she assumed to be the bathroom door and it harbored a high-tech looking PC that was far superior to her laptop from the mere looks of it. A few blank canvases were leaned against the computer desk and in one of the corners of the room was an easel with unlimited colors of paint also waiting for her on top of the desk next to the computer. However…when she turned back towards her bed and got a glimpse of her nightstand, she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Next to a standard telephone in a gorgeous silver frame lined with diamonds was a portrait of her father. It was taken at the fire department, she knew this much but luckily he was just in his normal blue t-shirt with his station's number and emblem displayed proudly on his chest. Without his hat and gear she could see his features perfectly and he looked as he did in her memories. It never quite connected with her before, but her father had hazel eyes as well. His were darker than hers but they held the same hues of greens and golds that she had in hers. She knew she favored her mother greatly in appearance but it was nice to see just how alike her eyes were to his. Her memories, while cherished were beginning to blur which regrettably took the decent parts of her past from her leaving only the disastrous ones to remain. Seeing the photo seemed to set them alight and suddenly Eva was remembering trips to the playground and swimming lessons she had completely forgotten about before now. It felt like that reassuring smile from the other-side was continuing to give her comfort.

With her hands still covering her mouth, she felt her mate's hand gently touch her shoulder but she couldn't peel her eyes away from the man in the frame. She thought for so long that everything about her father had been lost. Now not only did the ring he once wore everyday now rest against her heart but she could look at him any time she wished. It was a lot. So much was happening around her, she wasn't sure if she could keep up.

"I made a call to the fire station," Aro elaborated to the still shocked Eva. "His portrait adorned a wall dedicated to the fallen. I explained that the last of his kin would value it more than the young firefighters that never had the privilege to meet him. The chief agreed and was happy to send it here."

Eva gulped and nodded. That was…so thoughtful, so kind; she didn't know if she could ever express her gratitude. Eva herself would have never thought to ask for it and she had mindlessly walked by that very fire station late at night when she had the nerve to sneak away from the noise and the violence hundreds of times. Out of all the glamorous and expensive items in this room, this was by far Eva's favorite.

"Thank you." It seemed to be such a simple, insignificant thing to say but Eva would fall apart if she pressed on. Going from being practically invisible to the first priority to three vastly important men was more than she could have dreamed of. It was more than she could ever want. She was already overflowing with joy and they had only made it to the first room in the castle!

"Also, I took the liberty of gathering the paintings you were content to leave behind in your uncle's house and hanging them in various locations throughout the castle so that the coven can enjoy your work as much as we do," Caius smiled and Eva blushed. Oh great…her artwork was adorning the same walls that held Caius' paintings? Her art looked like kindergarten scribbles compared to his. "Though I particularly enjoyed these pieces so I thought they would look perfect in your bedroom."

He nodded towards the only space of wall that she hadn't already examined and there she witnessed the hellish, red and black drawling she had depicted of a bloody battle but filling the space next to it was a separate piece of the lake near her old house that had bright floating flowers in the water and raindrops falling from the sky. The contrast from the blues to the reds was actually extremely complimentary though the contexts were completely off.

"I thought it would symbolize a damnation and paradise of sorts," Caius explained as he stared at the paintings and Eva nodded. Huh, she hadn't thought of that either. She supposed thousands of years in the trade had to give Caius a better eye for the arts than her own.

"Is everything to your requirements darling? Is there anything else you desire? If so one of the staff would be happy to acquire it for you," Marcus asked and Eva had no idea what to say for a moment. What else could she possibly _want_?

"Everything is perfect. Seriously, thank you so much," Eva smiled and Aro nodded towards the door in the furthest corner of the room.

"You have your own private bathroom that includes a stand in shower and bath tub, I wasn't sure what your preference was. Also on your nightstand I included a few important phone numbers for you. If you wish to use the telephone required for you, you simply need to press one for the front desk, two for the kitchens where you can ask for any nourishment you desire at any time during the day or night and in the drawer is their weekly menu for the staff but of course you don't have to abide by that, merely suggestions and specialties of the chefs. The rest is written on the note for you though I suggest you include Jane and Alec's phone numbers in your cellphone. If for some unknown reason you are unable to locate or get contact any of us, there is a substantial chance that they will be in our company," he explained and Eva's head was spinning. Hell, if she wanted, she never had to leave her room.

"Speaking of which, in your desk drawer we have a number of cellphones that you can use that's already been paid for and our numbers programmed inside. Whichever you chose you can of course give the new number to your Uncle if you wish to remain in contact with him. Jasper's number is also programmed in them though it is likely that if you are not in our company you will be in his," Marcus added.

"Geez you three, all of this stuff really isn't necessary…" Eva stated. Though a new, not ancient cellphone would be nice for a change. As would a good PC…and the clothes and—

"Oh dearest, we have only begun," Aro smirked as he cupped her ever blushing cheek.

"Yes and dear brothers if there are no objections, I would very much like to show Eva _my _gift for our Queen," As he spoke he wrapped his arms possessively around her, placing his chin snuggly in her shoulder to send his brothers a daunting look but the Eva eased when she saw the playful smile on his lips. She really had _no idea _what she was meant to do if they did become jealous of each other for any reason.

"Of course, have fun you two," Marcus nodded.

"Remember her mortal limits Caius, don't over excite her on her first night. She's had a long flight," Aro warned but he didn't seem bothered by Caius' insistence he have her to himself for a while.

"Rilassarvi fratello, we won't be gone long," Caius assured him and once again Eva was walking along the corridors of the Volturi castle.

"It's a bit of a distance from our bed chambers but once you are immortal you'll hardly notice," Caius said to her before abruptly taking her into his arms and lifting her off her feet. She squeaked and instinctively gripped onto his broad shoulders for support. "Until then I'm happy to make the journey for you."

Eva flushed red and it felt as though all she did was open her mouth to object and Caius was placing her on her feet in front of a different area of the castle. Wow…she must have been getting used to this whole vampire speed thing. When Edward had hauled her off it made her feel dizzy and sick. With Caius she barely noticed.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an antique looking golden key and gently placed it in her hand. Another red door was in front of her this time and Eva had no idea what to expect but her heart started racing at the possibility.

"For your privacy," Caius said gesturing towards the key. "Go on my love, open it."

His tone was excited as if she was genuinely opening a wrapped present on Christmas morning. She smiled up at him before placing the key in the door knob with shaking hands. When she swung open the door and stepped inside she was fairly certain that she had in fact died at some point during all of this because today was too good to be true. It was an art studio, filled with blank canvas's, drawling tables, easels, parchment and anything and everything she could ever imagine needing. The ceiling was dome shaped with hanging lights which could all be controlled by switches on the wall so she could adjust the lighting as she saw fit.

"Is this…really all for me?"

"You needed a place to work and there is only so much you can get done in your bedroom. Oh and best of all-" he walked over to a small door at the end of the gigantic room, his footsteps echoing in the empty space and unlocked it. "It is adjacent to my own studio so we can observe each other or work together any time you wish,"

"Wow…I can't….wow," Eva stammered. In her wildest dreams at the _peak _of her career she imagined having a home studio like this. There was even the equipment she needed to sculpt and a fancy radio system she could use if she wanted to listen to music while she painted. The floor was a hardwood with a water seal so she didn't have to worry about being messy and even if she was too paranoid about it: there was enough plastic covers for every square inch of the space. She didn't know if it was Aro's influence or that her expectations were just really low but it was like they reached into her head and made all her dreams come true. She was nineteen years old and she honestly couldn't imagine her life getting any better. It was sincerely almost too good to be true. Her cynical mind wanted to poke holes in her new found happiness but she prevented it. Not today. Nothing was going to spoil today.

"Are you pleased, Wild Eyes?" Caius asked to break the silence in her gaping.

"You have no idea," Eva answered. A small nagging part of her continued to advise her to object. What had she done to deserve such loveliness? A few months ago she was meeting the linoleum floor with her step father's hands around her throat. She thought it was all over then. Her pathetic excuse of a life had flashed before her eyes as all the tall tales and exaggerated claims had suggested. The only things she wanted as she watched everything unfold was someone to genuinely care about her. Someone to put her above everything else, to think of her, to treat her well. Hell, even in her fantasies of a better life, she imagined coming home to a nice but empty apartment, slinging her purse onto the couch and settling down with a TV dinner and sitting in the addictive silence. She couldn't imagine spending her life with _one _person. Who would want to welcome themselves to the secret disaster that was she?

Overwhelmed and speechless a tear fell from her eyes but a cold finger caught it before it could sweep down her cheek. A vain smile came to her lips when she looked up at Caius. She wanted to show her appreciation but she was so conflicted inside. She was happy but scared.

"This wasn't the response that I wanted," Caius frowned.

"I'm sorry. I love it though, Caius, honestly! You're so sweet to have thought of this for me,"

"I know what you're thinking."

"You can read minds now too?" Eva chuckled in hopes of lighting the mood. Caius smiled in acknowledgement of her words but didn't comment on it. Instead he sighed and closed the gap between them. His hand was so tenderly on her cheek while his fingers tangled in the mess of her hair, she wouldn't have known it was there at all were she unable to see it with her own eyes.

"You weep because you feel unworthy. You feel as though you are undeserving of our affection. Perhaps you fear that you cannot please me in the same way I have pleased you. That you somehow are unable to bring us the joy we have brought you. Shy Queen, you are the _only_ thing we have ever desired. You're the only thing we _can_ desire. You never cease to amaze me, Wild Eyes. I see the life, the spirit in you and it leaves me breathless. Nothing could satisfy me more than seeing the true smile on your lips and the life in your eyes. Don't you see now, Eva? By simply existing you have given us _purpose_. Completion. You were _born_ to be _loved_. Already you have taught me lessons that immortality it's self couldn't. Never question your greatness, do not fear it. You are a _Queen_ and I would have the entire world as you're kingdom if it was you're desire. You'd become drunk with power if you ever realized what hold you have over us. We don't say that we'd do _anything_ for you to be cheesy or romantic. We mean we would do a_nything _for you."

Eva couldn't respond to the sweet words spoken to her so she was thankful that Caius planted a chaste kiss on her lips to distract her. No, she couldn't fathom it. That was until he placed his forehead on hers like the many times he had before but now she really let herself feel it. She let her mind quiet and the felt her calm heart beat as they held each other. It gave her peace. The type of which she doubted she could feel any other way. She was afraid of letting herself love them completely. That only spelled trouble for her in the past. But gods how easy they made it…if she hadn't fallen already that is.

"I won't question my worth in your eyes again, love." Eva smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Convincing herself would be a completely different story but that had to come from within herself. No one could do it for her. It just always felt like there was this looming cloud that hovered around her that waited for her brightest days to unleash its ice like needles upon her.

"Come, I want to show you _my peace_," Caius smiled down on her and took her hand in his. Eva smiled at his wording. It did seem a little out of place to imagine the hardened warrior spending his days locked up in a studio, painting. It was beautiful in its own way. Even though he was _built_ to destroy he _chose_ to create. She thought that spoke volumes for him.

Once inside his studio, Eva could hardly believe her eyes. There wasn't a space of wall that wasn't covered with a canvas of a gorgeous painting. All except the wall in which his easel was facing. It was completely blank. White. The imagery gave Eva goosebumps. No doubt this white wall was what Caius stared at while he was contemplating his next masterpiece. Her heart skipped a few beats when she noticed that the seemingly endless white wall wasn't as bare as she had first thought. There was a single painting near the ceiling and Eva imagined from Caius' height, it was easy for him to look at from his easel when he wished. It was the portrait of her that he had painted. _Well _the version of her she could only dream to be. The girl in the painting was beautiful and resembled her yes but Eva couldn't see herself in this way. Not when she knew all the ugly flaws hidden underneath that she knew _this_ girl did not possess.

"You're amazing, Caius," Eva muttered absentmindedly as she tore her eyes away from the portrait to observe the vast others that hung on the walls. She noticed only one other portrait amongst the vast works of art. Because of this and it's ornate frame made it stand out from the others. It was a man in period clothing who looked very similar to Caius, only he was human and had a rich mahogany colored hair though it was the same length as Caius' only it was thinner, feathered almost. Though Eva had no way of knowing, the man in the picture had ice blue eyes and she was very curious as to what human Caius' eyes were. Whether or not Caius ever had these eyes was unknown and the clothing restricted her from comparing the man in the portraits build to her lover's but she could believe that this was him once upon a time. Only a few traits were off and the change could have been what altered him to be what he was today. And hey, who says vampires couldn't use a pack of hair dye every once and awhile?

Eva realized she was staring off into space and quickly added to her previous statement.

"You have incredible talent, love."

"Thank you, amare, but _you_ have talent. I merely have experience. I give it a hundred years and your gallery will triumph over mine most brutally," Caius smirked and Eva felt his arms wrap around her from behind. Eva closed her eyes and was beginning to adore this feeling. She felt so…_cold_ without being entwined with one of them in some way. It was ironic enough considering the feel of Caius' skin on hers always left her shivering at first. She'd get used to it.

"I guess I have all the time I need to try," Eva mused aloud. It was still a mind bending concept; immortality. She didn't have to work, go to school, none of what she always imagined her life would be. Though apparently, she'd have a hand in ruling over the vampire race which had it's own troubles. It still beat her last fast food job. She didn't have to ask any of the vampires on trial if they "Wanted fries with that?"

"You have all the time to do whatever you desire, Wild Eyes. Nothing is out of your grasp."

"No pressure," Eva joked which made Caius laugh a little himself.

"You'll get used to the responsibilities, it's nothing to worry over now. I think you've already shown tremendous leadership skills, it's almost as if you were born to be a Queen," Caius hummed in laughter and Eva shrugged before facing him.

"I don't know. I think my mere existence has already caused trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because of me an entire coven was destroyed and my love for my cousin clouded my judgement so that I couldn't see that something was amiss from the start. I don't pity them but the thought of lives ending because of me is…unsettling."

"I know all too well how the love of family, even the trust of a beloved cousin could easily compromise your better judgement. It is the past however. Eyes on the horizon, not behind you, Wild eyes. Failure is a state of mind, nothing cemented in reality. It only exists if you let it. Think of it as a lesson: learn from it and try to act accordingly." Caius smiled.

"Do you always spout out quips of wisdom or is it only in my regard?" Eva smirked wanting nothing more than to get as far away from this dreadful train of thought and conversation as possible.

"Eh, it comes with age," Caius laughed genuinely. "If you think _I'm_ bad, you'll have to prepare yourself for Marcus. Man mainly speaks in metaphors and ancient phrases. I suppose it's fitting, he's older than Aro and myself so naturally he grates our nerves every now and then."

"So he is the oldest?" Eva had a feeling that was the case or hell, someone could have already told her but from all the drama and chaos, she had completely forgotten.

"That's right."

"Seems odd…"

"Since he was turned the youngest? It's just another example how our kind defies all human limitations. Unlike mortals as they age; the years make us strong. Looks are deceiving beloved. Never forget that." Caius explained. Eva knew it would be a long while before she truly processed this. She grew up a mortal after all. The laws of physics and nature drilled into her head since the time she was small. You grew up, you got older and you died. This was the ways of the world that nothing could change. Now that she was presented with an alternative it was just so much. Her Kings bodies were frozen during the time they were given the gift of immortality. So when she chose to become a vampire herself, she would remain that age for eternity. It was a lot to consider. A lot to think about.

As if her love had known her all his existence, he reached forward and placed his hand atop hers, like he knew the war that was raging in her mind.

"There is no pressure, dearest. You will join us when you are ready and not a moment sooner. You'll understand everything you are meant to know as time goes on," Caius assured her.

"I know," Eva smiled. "I must seem so…_human_ to you. Childish maybe is a better word…"

"While you _are _human, you hardly resemble a child. You simply are unaware of all the complex details that make us what we are. I am a man of war, I could teach you how to cleave a man's head in two with _one_ swift movement but if you asked me to disassemble a bomb, we'd be doomed." Caius chuckled. "Of course that doesn't mean that I was hopeless to learn the modern ways of combat does it?"

"I enjoy hearing things from your perspective," Eva giggled and shyly placed her hand on the back of her head. It made sense, of course. One day in the future, all of this would be second nature to her as it is to her kings, but the way he worded things always calmed her.

The smile faded from her face when she saw Caius' loving eyes harden to something much more sinister, any trace of his joy gone and forgotten. The beast lurking beneath his skin coming to full view. Her heart froze when she realized what he was looking at. When she moved her arm, her traitorous jacket sleeve had slipped down enough to reveal her cigar scar. She often wore jackets that were big and loose on her because she preferred the comfort in addition to never having anyone truly paying attention to her movements to care. Without addressing it, she threw her arm back down to the side and shrugged.

"So, uh, what else is there to see around here?" she said nonchalantly. She hoped the quick change in subject would be enough to distract him. It wasn't.

"Eva…" Caius whispered, his eyes instantly returned to their loving glow the moment her name left his lips. It was miraculous to witness such a hate-filled stare change so quickly and all in regards to her. He closed the gap between them and that strong hand that she admired so much; trembled as it hovered over the exact spot of her scar. It was like he was afraid to touch it, like it would confirm it's existence and not some horrible blight he had imagined in his mind.

"I'm trying not to pry and respect your privacy, my beautiful starlight, but I must ask you again…what was it you planned to speak to me about earlier? It's becoming difficult to pretend to be blind to it."

So he _did_ see before? Not the worst of it at least…still…it was a lot to go over and she knew her snowy haired king was the most vengeful of them all. Yet what could she say to deflect it? She couldn't wear this mask forever. She opened her mouth to speak, attempting to form the right words on her tongue because looking up into those crimson jewels; she knew she couldn't deny him any longer.

"Master Caius," Came a voice behind them that surprised Eva and caused her to jump a little. Time had the tendency to stop when she was with her kings and she'd often believe that there was nothing else in the world aside from them. The reminder that this wasn't the case often hit her hard when she was in her trance.

Caius let out the lowest growl she had yet to hear from him and impatiently moved his eyes from hers to the man behind them. Eva was once more baffled how his eyes could change so swiftly from loving to downright frightening. She'd catch a glimpse every now and again of those fearsome eyes but never had she seen them when they were looking directly at her.

"Yes, Demetri?"

"Master, you are needed in the courtroom. I was asked to summon you." Dimitri explained. His voice was cautious and calm as if he could pick up on Caius' tone that he was in no mood to tend to whatever it is he was needed for.

"Can it wait? My Queen is forever my first priority and I grow weary of the tedious needs my kind seem to obsess over. My brothers can handle it on their own,"

"Apologies my lord but it is Master Aro that summoned you. You'll have to discuss it with him if you wish to not participate but he claimed it to be urgent." Dimitri responded with a short bow in apology. Caius took in a quick inhale of breath before sighing and placing his forehead gently back atop her head.

"Always interrupted," he mumbled to her and before she could say anything, he straightened up and thanked Demetri to show he needed his privacy for a moment longer. Caius was lost in thought or so Eva assumed from the clouded look in his eyes. She wanted to say something, anything to reassure him but all she could muster was a frown and wide eyes.

"Know that I would forgive any and all of your faults Eva. I pray you forgive mine," Caius said with his back to her. Eva was without a response not that she had a chance to utter it anyway because after he finished his sentence, he was gone.

Eva pouted and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. She had become too careless. She had gotten too comfortable around them. For that fleeting moment she had forgotten that she was just another damaged girl with an endless amount of secrets. That second was all that was needed to tarnish her still blooming relationship. She had really hoped to be in Italy a decent amount of time before trudging through her past once more. Quite frankly, she was already tired of her past. She had lived there too long.

She went to exit out of the door she saw Demetri enter but the second she turned the corner she jumped for the umpteenth time since being aware of the existence of vampires; having Jasper a mere two inches from her.

He shot her a comically apologetic expression yet it was plain by the way his teeth nipped at his bottom lip that he was repressing either a smile or laugh at her reaction. He shot his eyebrows upward and muttered,

"Um, hello," the amusement in his eyes was more soothing than infuriating but from Eva's last encounter she let herself take her frustration out on him a bit.

"I swear to god, I'm going to put frickin bells on each and every one of you!" Eva fumed. Seriously, they were aware that humans were fully capable of having heart attacks brought on by sudden surprise, weren't they?!

"While I admit that the word companion is open to interpretation; I would greatly appreciate not resembling a pet or more so a housecat. Unless you permit me the choice of collar, mam'," he smiled. Hearing his slight twang and seeing his amber eyes from the sea of red she was now accustomed to seeing was still as refreshing as ever.

"Oh, that's right. You're like my bodyguard now…" Eva shrugged awkwardly. That was new and again…awkward. Was he supposed to follow her around like a literal dog all day long? She didn't like the idea of subjecting her friend to that. It would no doubt get tiring if not boring.

"Again, I prefer the term companion," Jasper smirked. "I'm already a member of _The Guard _now, so it seems a bit redundant to refer to me as your bodyguard. It also takes any genuineness out of our relationship and I do not care for that."

"So you have to do what I say, now?" Eva smirked in jest.

"You act as though I haven't always,"

Fair point. One that made Eva feel a little crummy at her comment even if it was based in sarcasm. Then a thought occurred to her. She had yet another heavy burden awaiting her when she was given solitude. One that she didn't want to face yet but the temptation of further self-torture would be too great to resist currently. Her head wasn't where it needed to be. Maybe she didn't have the true motivation she needed for her to build herself back up when she was alone but now…she had three. She wasn't going to fixate anymore. She'd face the past once again when she was ready.

"Actually Jasper, I do have a favor to ask of you," she didn't mean for her voice to drop to such a somber tone but she hated asking anything of…anyone. But if anyone aside from her mates had earned her trust, it was Jasper.

"Of course," Jasper said without hesitation, his expression changing to a curious and worrisome one but Eva turned her eyes to the empty corridor before her.

"Follow me," She said confidently as she tried her best to retrace her steps after she had followed Caius here. "…I think…" she added knowing she'd most likely be turned around once or twice.

Jasper stayed loyally at her side, matching her pace with ease, his shoulders pulled back slightly, prepared to restrain whatever vampire they may run into incase they had the nerve to approach the mortal in their midst but for once, Eva wasn't afraid. In fact, she really did feel safe. Like nothing could touch her so long as she had her curly haired solider or one of her mates with her. When they finally found her new room, Eva invited him in then immediately searched through her luggage.

Her fingertips hovered over the object she had set out to retrieve, the storm already raging in her mind. Her doubt and misery arguing to keep it at all cost but she gripped it roughly in rebellion. Not anymore. Those emotions didn't rule her.

She held her mother's journal out to her companion and smiled bitterly at Jasper's obvious confusion.

"Despite all the luxuries in this room, this journal is the most important item to me," Eva explained. "I need you to keep it from me."

Jasper took it hesitantly and looked at her quizzically as if she was attempting to put him through another trial to prove his worth to the Volturi but this was a personal request. One friend to another. Nothing more.

"I don't understand," he said simply.

"One day I will come to you and ask for it returned to me. But not today. Not until I can conquer the demons that I'm currently battling. And if I do not ask for it before I am turned-" She took in a deep breath through her nose and turned her eyes up to his. "Burn it."

So many times she had been told that some things were best left a mystery. That sometimes you deserved better than even the truth. If the journal did state that her mother was a knowing, uncaring woman who lost the love for her own daughter once she lost her husband…then Eva would prefer to keep the happy memories of her mother. Even if it was behind veil covered eyes. She'd decide if she truly wanted or needed to know the truth in time. If not well…secrets weren't exactly unknown to her.

"If you are certain," Jasper said carefully, judging Eva's face instead of her emotions as he normally did. He wanted to read her in different ways than relying on his power. He'd come to learn her habits and gestures in time but it was never too early to start. "If this means so much to you then I am truly honored that you entrust me with it's keeping,"

"Trust is something I no longer give freely. But you should know that I would place my life in your hands without a second thought. Hopefully one day you can say the same for me," Eva smiled like the sentimental fool she was. She had no idea what she would or could be once she crossed that line into immortality but she had one purpose in mind. One that drove her above anything else. She would protect the few that had shown her kindness. She could do little for Jasper or anyone else for that matter currently but she hopefully had enough time to repay them for their treatment of her. She'd make a point to at one time in this endless mesh of time and memories.

"I already do, Eva," Jasper smiled. Eva decided not to think too much on it because she couldn't fathom how she could be an ounce of use in a life or death situation but the humble look glistening in Jasper's eyes made her quiet her mind. She'd just have to accept that she was important, special to some people though she would never quite know why.

Jasper slid the journal into the inside pocket of his knee length black jacket and with it out of sight, Eva felt like she could focus once more. There was something going on in the courtroom currently. Something important enough to draw one of her Kings away from her and now that Jasper was a guard member, he may be more "in the loop" than she was. Considering the whole mortal and first time in Volterra clause she was currently hindered by. Though Eva had to admit, there was something nice about seeing her best friend in his all black and gold guard attire. It made his honey curls definitive against his off white skin and of course those amber eyes set him apart from the rest. The outfit merely made them more dominant and definitely helped give off the "bodyguard" vibe.

"Jasper, what's happening in the courtroom? Have you heard anything?"

"Not a word. If it was something concerning Bella or the wolf-pack the other guards would have mentioned something to me since that is currently our first priority, aside from your safety of course. All I gathered from the whispers and babble was that there was a few unknown vampires in the area. It's most likely a mandatory meeting the Kings are forced to engage in, I wouldn't let it ruin your night. Believe it or not, even kings have humdrum activities like the rest of us," Jasper chuckled. It put Eva's mind at ease and when Jasper offered to show her around some more she obliged. Being able to speak with him privately was nice, hearing that he seemed to be fitting in with the guard well. She could tell that his dietary habits was already a concern for him but he insisted it would be awhile yet before he needed to feed again. The problem more so being the _desire _to drink human blood would be all the more tempting what with the Volturi's policy on the matter and having a steady supply at all times. Eva didn't know her own feelings on the matter so she kept quiet. Simply being an ear for her friend to vent to. She didn't want him to be unhappy. She'd much rather him be alive than unhappy however so she did not regret how things turned out. Jasper didn't deserve the same hell the rest of the Cullens were currently going through.

They wandered around for a bit, Eva getting acquainted with the kitchen staff and a few other human staff members. She insisted that she visit the library again, happy to be fascinated once more by it's beauty and unique collection. She only got to page fifteen of the new book in her lap before she found herself yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. She had slept on the plane but jet lag combined with the immense amount of walking she had to do just to get from point A to point B in her new home; left her exhausted. She supposed it didn't matter so much when you were a vampire but her weak, mortal legs ached at the mere thought of traipsing back to her room.

Jasper luckily helped her back, his arm over her shoulders to keep her up. Eva was pleasantly surprised when she saw Aro waiting patiently for her in her room, his hand trailing absentmindedly over her collection of books. Jasper quickly excuses himself and Eva was surprised at how the man could give her butterflies _while_ having his back to her.

"Hello, dearest," he greeted finally turning to look at her. All of her Kings often wore a variety of suits but damn it all if Aro didn't look distinguished, noble wearing him. It made him look like the King his was and while he was always sweet with her, there was something lurking in his crimson eyes that reflected danger. The eyes that had successfully struck fear into the hearts of fellow immortals with a quick glance. She couldn't bring herself to fear him however, despite how unhinged he could possibly be, no matter his past. Not when he smiled at her like that and after watching the way he practically glided to her with smooth, precise steps.

"I apologize my beloved for being absent so long tonight, business ever calls," he smiles a half smile to her a part of her melts. She wished it would be easier to speak to her Kings but she was always too mesmerized by them to think of anything clever to say. While she had them, she still wanted….to impress them. Let them know that their chosen partner wouldn't turn out to be an eternal drag.

"It's alright, honey. I understand. You're important men, with an important job," Eva smiled and Aro sat down at the edge of the bed and sweetly swept his hand across the bedspread next to him.

"None so important to keep me from inquiring how my Queen is adapting to her new home," Aro nodded and Eva sat on the bed next to him. The shy embarrassment of a teenager briefly creeping into her mind, what with having a _boy _in her room. Ugh…how old was she eleven?

"Did you have a pleasant time with Caius?" She noticed that he had yet to touch her and found it a little odd.

"Can't you see for yourself without asking me? Why bother hearing me prattle on?" Eva blushed. She really was an idiot around him.

"I've told you before dearest, I prefer to hear about your experiences from your lips instead of your mind. Besides, I enjoy hearing you 'prattle on' as you say. It means I get to listen to your voice, something I somehow lived without all these centuries." Aro said kindly and even went so far as to prop his head in his hand and look over to her longingly as if he was prepared to sit there until dawn if that's how long Eva wished to speak. She felt her cheeks reddening again and decided it was best to let her traitorous tongue attempt to express her thoughts, just so she didn't get lost in those hypnotizing eyes again.

"It went really well, it was incredibly thoughtful that he would go to all that effort for me. It's just…it didn't end as…joyously as it began,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think he _knows_," She emphasized the word hoping he would know her meaning and from the drop of his expression, Eva knew he did.

"What made you come to this conclusion?"

"He saw the scar on my arm," Eva explained, her thumb ghostly sweeping across it. "And if you didn't know we…kinda, sorta, maybe had a quick moment of intimacy. I can't say what he could have seen during that time, however brief it may have been."

She held her breath unsure what to expect. She knew her relationship was technically with the _three _of them but she didn't know how things such as passion was supposed to work. Would they all have to be together every time to spare any feelings of jealously or would they like…have shifts…ugh. Maybe it _was_ best that Aro preferred to hear her speak instead of hearing the ludicrous thoughts in her head. Still, she couldn't help but worry that she had made Aro envious or territorial somehow yet his face didn't suggest either, his eyes shining only with concern and curiosity.

"I haven't read him for some time. I do so out of respect for my brother's privacy, however, Caius is…_unpredictable_. I've known the man for thousands of years, learned his thought patterns; I know how he thinks and he _still _surprises me to this day. While I hope to never put any amount of pressure on you, I suggest that you have your own private conversation with him concerning your past before long. The more time he has to sit and stew on the topic, the more difficult it will be to reign him in if needed."

"Think he'll be mad…?" Dumb question but worth getting it out there. Her memories of Caius' cruelty with the Cullens flashed through her mind and she took heart in knowing that there was nothing he could do on this matter. Rick was behind bars and if she had to, she would refrain from telling him who exactly her step father was.

"Vengeance has _always _ruled his heart." Aro sighed. "Though there is something new that currently fills it that has profoundly altered his behavior," he smiled a quick smile to her which made her feel butterflies again. "He will _never _react violently to _you_. Just be as open and honest with him as you can be. He'll take the news better from you than he would learning it from me or another source but I am prepared to speak with him on your behalf if that's what you wish."

"I appreciate it but I know this is something _I _have to do. You can't fight all my battles for me and I'd never ask you to," Eva frowned.

"I would take all burdens from you if it were in my power, dearest. Any pain is worth bearing if it means your inner peace," Aro said and Eva almost felt tears forming in her eyes when she watched him reach to stroke her hair but curl his fingers back to refrain. She wished he wouldn't do that. She knew why he did this, because she had to have a cow over learning of his power but she tried to assure him that it was okay now! She understood, you know, he couldn't help it. She didn't want to miss out on any touches or affection simply because he didn't want to invade her privacy. The notion was extremely considerate but still…

"I'm no stranger to pain," Eva said as if it was a preprogrammed response but he, they, needed to know that. She wasn't a coward. A fucked up, emotionally stifled and possibly unsound of mind but not a coward.

"That's true," Aro sighed and let his head drop to his chest briefly in exasperation. Then he looked up at her as if a new thought had crossed his mind and the look in his eyes made Eva gasp silently. "It's just as well, it means you are uneducated in the ways of pleasure. Something I very much look forward to teaching you. Soon enough any memories of pain will be replaced with myself and the new heights of ecstasy you never knew to exist. And _believe me_ dearest, I'll be sure we push that scale as far as it can go," Aro grinned and Eva only gapped at him. She was nice and properly seduced by simple words and he had _yet _touch her. What the hell were these guys doing to her?!

"Sounds fun…" Sexual frustration: Thy name is Eva! Aro winked at her before standing from the bed and taking a few steps away from her. Eva wanted to call for him to return but all she could was produce was a groan of discontent. Might as well let him go anyway, it's not like she knew _how _to react to the urges of her body.

"I will leave you to ponder my words and hopefully find pleasant dreams in your slumber," Aro stated before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her lips. He paused before he stood properly and Eva felt a small amount of fear when she saw his eyes trail sharply to the left in thought. He had seen something, she knew it. Something that had troubled him and caused him to resort to his calculating self. Once he noticed that she was staring at him he straightened up, murmured a goodnight then was gone. Leaving Eva alone to sigh and fall back on the bed in exasperation. So many question and so much to consider before she awoke the next day. Though Eva did remember that she had a new computer and with Aro's proposition still buzzing in her head…she briefly considered visiting a few websites…for research purposes.

(xxx)

It was a good feeling, sleeping in such a large bed and waking up surrounded by such beautiful things. It had taken her nearly an hour just to pick out a pair of pajamas from her dresser once Aro left her. She childishly chose the silk matching black pair that had a little shirt pocket with a red heart design on it. Eva did frown a bit when she saw that none of her Kings were there to greet her as they had been the few times she had awoken previously. She assumed she'd have to get used to that really. They were incredibly important therefore incredibly busy men that had better things to do than spend every waking hour with her. She had read in a book somewhere that all relationships had a "honeymoon" phase in the beginning that was doomed to fade away with time which meant all the eternal professions of love, gestures and sweet words were bound to end too. Damn. By the time Eva was able to act the same way, they'd probably be over it.

Eva rubbed her eyes and looked over to the digital clock on her nightstand and read that it was 11:00 in the morning on the dot. Not so much a morning anymore but it was nice to think that she never really _had _to wake up early anymore. She opened the drawer on her nightstand and her eyes widened at the intricate menu there. Nothing sounded appealing however, despite the no doubt gourmet menu but she was never hungry when she first woke up. And she didn't want to call the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Maybe they had a coffee pot at the front desk and she could just help herself from there.

She knew what she _did _want however. A shower. She couldn't go longer than a day without a shower or else she would just feel gross. It was a decent enough excuse to checkout her bathroom that was so conveniently close to her. She practically slid out of bed thanks to the silk on silk material and stumbled out of bed. Even the bathroom was better than she could have ever hoped for. Inside the clear sliding glass shower was her favorite soap and shampoo. She rolled her eyes but smiled to herself. Why Aro would remember such trivial details of her preferences was beyond her but she was thankful. Eva could be a creature of habit in many aspects.

After her long, hot shower she took another thirty minutes just to pick out an outfit which was pointless because she just threw on her paint splattered jacket over it. She liked the way her flared jeans fit her snuggly however and the fact that she was now wearing a pair of _purple _converse shoes. She considered picking the black pair that had different bright colors in an almost splatter effect so that she would kind of match but she never had matched her outfit to her shoes before, so why start now? After all the preparations her Kings had made, she somewhat wished they had drawn her up a map! Three different turns in the corridors and she was lost. It was so much to remember and she had been in the castle less than twenty four hours thus far. She felt like she had been wandering in circles for a decade and if they had security constantly watching camera—well, they would be having a good laugh. Eva was about to whip out her still ancient cellphone and call Jasper to help her find the front desk but finally she found it! With her hands shoved into her pockets she approached the desk and immediately the tall, brunette lady behind the counter rose to her feet.

"Your majesty," Instinctively, Eva whipped around thinking one of her Kings had snuck up on her but all she was met with was an empty hallway. She bit her lip in a bit of embarrassment when she saw that one of her old paintings was hung behind the desk. Ugh, that wasn't even her best work and abstract was not her forte. _She _couldn't even remember what she was going for with the combination of orange, green and squares. So that was two out of about thirteen paintings found. She would make a game out of finding her paintings to make it more palatable. As much as she wanted to rip it off the wall, she knew her Caius wanted them up so she would leave them be. For now.

"How can I assist you?"

"Oh, right, um, do you guys have a coffee pot here?" Eva stammered. It was hard not to stare at her wretched use of colors in that god awful painting but she did her best to at least appear to be a normal, social human being.

"We do! How do you take it?" Before she could interject the girl at the desk had the half full coffee pot in one hand and an empty mug in the other.

"I can make it myself, thank you," Eva nodded, gesturing for her to put the two down. It was actually a cute little setup they had over here. Next to the coffee pot on a moveable cabinet was a few powdered creamers and a sugar dispenser. When she moved to help herself, Eva could _feel _the lady's eyes on her as she prepared her coffee which put her on edge. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw her nervously playing with her hands and swaying back and forth.

"I believe its Maxwell, is that okay? It's usually just me up here and it's what my dad always drank so I got used to it," she explained as if she was on trial just for having this sort of coffee instead of whatever Eva's preference was. She tried her best to seem nonchalant and shrug it off.

"Mmmhmm, its fine. I'm more a Folgers kind of girl myself but-"

"I'm so sorry, your majesty, I'll brew you a fresh pot, I think the chefs have some Columbian coffee in their pantries, I'll call over and check! Maybe we have something local, that will be more suitable for you," The clerk said in one breath. She grabbed at the phone on the desk but before she could pick it up from the receiver, Eva placed her hand on top of hers to prevent her. When her fearful blues eyes look up at Eva's hazel, she spoke.

"Relax," Eva said softly to her "I'm not going to fly off the handle because you don't have the type of coffee I prefer. It takes a lot to offend me and I've had more than my fair share of stale coffee in my life. So long as it has a caffeine, I'm happy. You don't have to act differently around me, I'm no different than you are." Eva removed her hand but the desk clerk refused to look up at her.

"But you are," she whispered to Eva. Her eyes continuously staying on the desk top.

"But I'm _not_." Eva argued. "If you are insistent upon being respectful, then do not argue with me about this. What's your name?"

"Valentina," She answered. The simple question seemed to be something odd, unsuspected to be asked. Eva wondered if her mates were cruel to their staff or if they made it a point before Eva arrived to be at their upmost respect. She'd…she'd have to look into it later.

"Well, thank you for your help, Valentina. I'll just finish getting my coffee and I'll get out of your hair. I'm sure you know, but I'm Eva. I'll see you around," Eva said as friendly as she could but she widened her eyes once her back was to her. How strange. She liked being treated with respect sure, but she loathed people she had never met before fearing her. People who deserved it or fucked with her, yeah, she'd admit that she felt incredibly empowered when someone wronged her but came to fear her like the Cullens. But this chick was just trying to do her job and Eva merely invading her little bubble made her act as though Eva was going to collect her fingers as punishment if she breathed funny. That was what mod folks did, right? Cut off fingers? Eh, what did she know?

She finished pouring the cream and sugar into her cup and after it was blended to that perfect almost caramel color she turned to continue about her business but she jumped when she saw the sudden figure before her. Thank the lord she didn't spill any of the hot coffee on her but some of it did slosh out of her cup and collect onto the floor. Valentina quickly grabbed some paper towels and proceeded to clean up the mess. Eva would have offered to sop it herself up since she was the one to make the mess but the voice of her visitor interrupted her,

"You are far away from your chambers, My Queen. Did you get lost?" The blonde girl she had seen before at the Cullens…_ruling_ said to her. Eva was fairly sure that her name was Jane but she hadn't had the chance to be properly introduced to her.

"Yes and no," Eva chuckled. "I was just looking for a cup of coffee and figured they might have some here and looks like I was right." She looked down at Valentina as she continued to clean up the spilt coffee and gave her an apologetic look as she walked around her. No doubt Jane would refuse to let her help her when really, it was all her fault. You think she would get used to vampire's sudden appearances by now but she naively thought she could be on her own for twenty minutes without someone looking for her.

"You could have called any of the staff members and they would have brought it to your room, my lady. There was no need to walk all this way, especially on your own. I'll be sure to let Master Aro know that your escort is already slacking on his job," Jane said in disappointment.

"Oh no, he's not slacking, I told him to go on about his business for today, I insisted." Eva said as quickly but as convincingly as she could. Damn, she knew she should have called him but she didn't see the big deal in walking around for a bit on her own. "Besides, I needed the exercise. I was cooped up in a jet for hours and I've been sleeping far too much lately. I wanted to spend the day with my Kings so I didn't think Jasper would really be needed."

"I understand that, Queen Eva but we must continue to be cautious with you while you remain mortal. Would you like me to escort you to the Masters?"

"That would be great, thank you," Eva said. She turned around to say a quick goodbye to Valentina before following Jane. The girl was surprisingly, unnervingly quiet all the while which made Eva a little nervous again. It was most likely her nature but this was one instance Eva did not want silence.

"So, are they in the courtroom today?"

"Master Caius is, he's tending to a coven matter but Master Aro is in his study and Master Marcus is in his recreation room currently. Which would you like to visit or should I request that they meet you in your bed chambers?" Jane asked and Eva shook her head. It sounded like Caius and Aro were fairly busy. Wait, what the hell was a recreation room? Was that rich people talk for a gym? Did Marcus work out? Would he _need _to work out? Being a little curious, Eva asked to see Marcus and followed Jane to another set of double doors. There were windows but they were stain glass and distorted the image inside.

"Here we are, milady. Please do not fear calling upon me again if you need anything," Jane gave a short bow before she turned to walk away. Wanting to become more familiar with the guard, especially this mysterious vampire that seemed so reserved and well mannered, it was a surprise to see so many act skittish around her. She seemed fine to her.

"Jane, wait." Eva called to her.

"My Queen?" Jane asked halting and turning back towards her.

"How was your day? Eva asked. She was…shocked to see what seemed to be a permanent scowl on Jane's youthful face falter. She looked just was shocked as she was as if she couldn't process Eva's question.

"Excuse me?" She asked softly. Her voice sounded less professional and it felt like she was actually _talking_ to the blonde vampire for the first time.

"How was your day? Well, morning rather?" Eva repeated with a smile on her face.

"It's been fine," Jane said hesitantly and looked to the floor for a moment before already turning back in the direction she was previously travelling. "I'm sure Master Marcus will be happy to see you, milady. I'll leave you be."

Eva once again tried to stop her but in a blink she was gone. Damn. She knew she was bad at small talk but she didn't think she was so terrible people were willing to flee to get away from her now. She probably hated her didn't she? Jane had been in the coven for who knew how long and her she strolls in, a human, and already has more authority than she does. That wasn't the impression she wanted to make with the guard. She supposed it was juvenile to think they could have anything aside from a professional business relationship.

Eva sighed and decided to go ahead and enter through the double doors. It was a little pathetic but she was already missing her mates and seeing Marcus would be the pick-me-up she needed. When she closed the doors, she saw a very large, Olympic sized pool! The entire space almost looked like a greenhouse because the ceiling and all the walls were made of panels of glass so that the sun was shining brightly down on her. With her mouth agape she walked a little closer to the pool to get a better look around. In addition to the pool that was larger than the first floor of her Uncle's house, there was a rather large hot tub and lounging chairs that Eva didn't even want to sit on because the cushions looked so pristine as well as expensive, she was afraid her booty would mess their perfect pattern!

The most important, if not most beautiful thing in the room caught her attention when she saw Marcus at the end of the pool. He had just emerged from its depths and was pushing his brunette hair back and away from his face with his right hand. This gave Eva spectacular view of the taut muscles of his arm as well as the ones in his back that moved in accordance with his movement. His hair was down and the water helped flatten its slight way. Now Eva could see that his hair was longer than she first imagined and stopped an inch or two past his shoulder and down his back. Thanks to the room's open natural lighting, his skin was glistening like diamonds and combined with the water droplets that cascaded down his body he looked absolutely gorgeous. Not sexy, not hot, gorgeous. A beauty that simply didn't seem to belong in this world. Something you imagined you could only see in an eternal paradise not here on this sordid earth.

Eva realized her position suddenly. Standing there at the end of the pool, her mouth agape and cup of coffee in hand. All she needed now was to pull her hood up, put of a pair of dark shades and have her free hand down her pants and she would be a regular pervert! Should she even be seeing him like this?! Yeah, he had a pair of swim trunks on so he wasn't naked but he hadn't exactly invited her to—

Before she could compose herself, Marcus looked over his shoulder and spotted her. When he gave her his full toothed grin, she almost dropped her coffee mug in awe. How he could be any more beautiful seemed impossible until she had seen his smile. Now he was too good to be true. He swam over to her in about a minute despite the possible mile that separated them. When he was at the edge of the pool he looked up at her with a sweet smile.

"Hello beloved, it is good to see you. Did you sleep well?"

"I wasn't staring at you!" Eva blurted out and contemplated drowning herself briefly. Marcus' charming chuckle made her melt but when he said his next words, her legs wanted to give out.

"You weren't? What a shame. I wonder what I could do to remedy that," Marcus smirked and the beckoning look in his burgundy eyes made Eva want to jump into the pool after him.

"Whatcha doing?" Eva asked awkwardly. Great now she sounded like a second grader…how they could keep their hands off of her was clearly a miracle. What with all the raw…awkward sex appeal just radiating off of her!

"Forgive me my love, I didn't expect you so soon. I often swim when I need to clear my head. I find it relaxing," Marcus explained.

"No need to apologize, you can keep swimming if you want. Something troubling you?" Eva asked but blushed when she noticed that he was looking her up and down in admiration. She probably should have put on some makeup or decent clothes…something. She felt so inadequate compared to them. Their flawless features, diamond like skin and heart-melting smile.

"Hm?" Marcus asked, not caring to hide _his_ staring. "Oh no, nothing like that. To be honest with you dearest one, all of us are a little baffled as to how we should progress from here. You see, so much has become second nature to us that would be, frankly, exceedingly abnormal to you. We have much we want to teach youto show you but we fear introducing too much too quickly."

"Don't feel like you have to act differently, just do as you normally do. I adapt quickly," Eva retorted. This was their home. Eva above all knew how sacred it was to be able to relax and unwind in your own home and how being unable to was a living hell, most people fortunately never had to face. Eva wouldn't put her Kings through that, even if it was for an entirely different purpose.

Marcus placed his arms on the edge of the pool and looked up at her. She was all but mesmerized by him.

"Well, are you curious about anything in particular?"

"How strong are you?" Was something Eva was curious about for a while? The guard bit seemed overkill once she had seen them in action.

"Hm, well, I am unsure how to make a comparison."

"Can you stop a moving car?"

"Yes."

"Can you stop a moving train?"

"I've never done so personally but I have seen Caius stop one for sport."

"Can you rip through steel?"

"If I had to."

"Can you catch a bullet?"

"Yes. Though it's rather irksome being shot. Feels much like irritating beestings. I usually just dodge them until the gunman tires of shooting or runs out of ammo." Marcus explained breezily like he was explaining the forecast for the next few days. Saying the very bullets that would, you know, kill her were just nuisances to him. He was even fast enough to catch one.

"How do you do it? Control all that strength I mean…every time you touch me, it takes me a few seconds to even register it. Yet you can tear buildings apart and withstand bullets. It's just…it seems so—"

"Strange?" Marcus asked which made Eva blush a bit in fear that she had insulted him. With his perfect, strong arms he lifted himself up from the water and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting next to on the pool side. Eva sat down the forgotten coffee cup and situated herself so that she was sitting with her legs crossed instead of hunkered over so that she could look at him better.

"I didn't mean…" Eva started in apology but Marcus chuckled.

"It's perfectly fine, lovely. As I've told you, we realize that you are human, raised in a world where such possibilities were only achievable through fiction. But it is only a true challenge to suppress your strength when you are a newborn. Everything is heightened then and everyone takes the transition differently. Centuries after centuries of practice has fortunately given me the experience I need to handle my perfect, human mate with the care she deserves," Marcus reassured her and lightly, ever so lightly grazed her cheek with his hand. She was beginning to adore the cold. The feeling of his flesh on hers. It was refreshing, sobering, and beautiful. Much like he was.

"Newborn…right. That's what I will become? A crazed, bloodsick creature?" Eva sighed. The not so good part of her fairy tale.

"I would hardly consider you as such but you _will _feel differently. In ways I wish I could explain but it is something you have to experience on your own but we'll be there for you every step of the way to prevent you from doing or possibly becoming something you'd regret,"

"I know you said that you Caius and Aro rarely have to feed but will I have to do so more often than you do?"

"Yes. It's fairly important that you sate your thirst once you feel it coming on during your newborn years. It's so easy to lose control if you go without for a significant amount of time," Marcus said and Eva really sat and thought on his words.

"Would I _have _to feed from mortals?" She asked sheepishly, half expecting to be scolded for stating such a question.

"No," Marcus said simply. "We have our stance on blood but we're not so arrogant to believe that our way is the only one. Aro still maintains that human consumption is better overall to keep our bodies strong and preserved whereas animal blood doesn't quite meet the same standards. Caius believes adamantly that we were created to feed upon mortals, thus giving us purpose but you are free to do as you wish. However, do not feel as though you must make up your mind on the matter currently. Wait until you have the venom running through your veins to decide how you feel. I remember what it felt like, no matter how long ago it was: to be human and being faced with the option to take human life. Just don't let the notion tear apart your soul. We are the only beings that are given everlasting life, so the way I view it, to maintain balance, those not so fortunate must perish. Death comes to all humans. It's nature."

It was hard to dispute him. Someone with such a kind voice and the wisdom to make the scholars as well as the philosophers of this generation green with envy. She supposed she could see the art, the beauty in that. If death had to come to _her _she would prefer it to be cradled in the arms of someone as gorgeous as her mates, not that she truly believed that there was anyone out there that could hold a candle to any of them. Humans died, so vampires could live if you really thought about it. But what about…

"Would I still have a soul? Would I still be me?"

"Well, that depends on your point of view. Do you think me without a soul?"

"No," Eva answered almost immediately, not needing to ponder the question.

"Humans believe that your conscious, your moral sense of right and wrong is linked with souls. Yet if that were true and one would have to be without it in order to commit some of the most heinous acts deemed by society: then why do humans do the same as we do? Some, even put my level of cruelty to shame. I have a set of rules, a small list granted, that I have never crossed as a mortal or immortal alike. If my soul was the only reason that I prevent myself from doing such things, I can only assume that it remains intact. Others believe, overall that souls are simply what make us what we are. Why we think, feel and love the way we do. I can say with absolute certainty when I look into your eyes that I am still fully capable of loving. In fact, I don't think I've known a love quite like the one I feel for you. I know I haven't."

That soft touch again and Eva was looking up at him.

"And you will remain who you are. Your memories, the way you think, how you feel, none of it disappears with the venom. Even if apart of you wishes it would."

"I didn't mean to dive into depressing topics," Eva murmured. Ha…_dive_…she was so funny!

"I'm far from depressed, lovely. It's hard for me to be when I am with you," Marcus smiled assuredly. "It's natural to contemplate such things, Eva. I'm actually rather fascinated that you haven't inquired about the powers and privileges you are now entitled with, now that we are at last united with our Queen."

Eva just shrugged and continued to look at the clear pool water a few inches from her. Even the water seemed more beautiful in Italy.

"Honestly, I'm just happy to be here," Eva shrugged. "After my mother died, I didn't know where I was going to end up. I never would have guessed _here_. All I've really wanted was to have a safe place to call home and be surrounded by people who genuinely cared about me. I have that now. I want to learn what is needed of me, of course but I could care less about my _power. _The only time it's of use to me is if it can help me protect the ones I love. Bossing around vampires that vastly surpass my age and strength would poorly help me further that goal," She shot a sideways glance at Marcus and added:

"Also, can you ask the staff to knock it off with the whole 'milady' and 'My Queen' rubbish? They know who I am; there's no need to flog it like a dead horse."

"They _will _show you the proper respect, dearest," Marcus stated in a rather serious tone. It was a pleasant surprise to feel his soft, cool kiss on her lips. He tasted like magic and benevolence. He was still wet from his swim. Droplets of pool water fell from his long hair and onto her chest. She smiled into the kiss when she felt strands of his damp hair cling to her cheeks. Everything about him was calming and enticing. When he pulled away from the kiss, Eva was feeling unusually…hot. She wanted to pull him back to her so she could be engulfed in that pure chill again. She felt complete when he was close but as always she refrained only allowing herself to blatantly take in the beautiful sight of the king next to her.

"I think that is enough serious talk for now. Tell me beloved, do you know how to swim?"

"I _love _to swim," Eva smiled and a sudden excitement swelled up in her. It had been so long since she had been in a pool, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Wonderful, would you like to join me? I think you will find comfort in the serene depths."

"That does sound pretty fun. Okay um…one last question…?"

"Fire away," Marcus nodded with a smile.

"When mortals turn into vampires do they…well, if a tattooed man were to become a vampire would the tattoo remain on their skin?" She blushed at the silliness of the question but hell, she didn't know how it worked?! It would be a bummer if she had to say goodbye to her tattoo, the only thing that reminded her to stay strong and had become a bit of a mantra in her horror riddled mind. Marcus looked up as if he was in deep thought and a chill went up Eva's spine. Seriously, did ever move and gesture _have _to be perfect?

"Honestly beloved, I am uncertain. I'm accustomed to the company of vampires closer to my age, when of course, tattoos were uncommon in certain areas of the world and not something easily acquired as it is in this generation. I don't believe I've seen a vampire with a tattoo though I don't see why the venom would affect it. It normally alters the host's appearance by removing any slight imperfections or bringing forth their already beautiful features. Aro's memory of course is far superior to mine, I'd check with him to be for certain," Marcus summed up and Eva nodded. Truth be told she craved being back under the needle again at some point but she wouldn't go through the process again if it would all be for naught.

"Now, there is a room over there that you can change in if you'd like but you won't hear a whisper of complaint from me if you decide to go the _au naturel_ route," Marcus winked and Eva felt her knees quake just a bit.

"You collect women's swimwear, Marcus?" Eva smirked giving herself a small round of applause in her mind for having a small amount of her sarcastic nature back. It helped her seem less like a drooling freak in front of her overly attractive mates. Marcus let a small smile play on his lips before sighing and looking up at her from his thick brows,

"If you knew just how meticulously I have prepared for your arrival, I am unsure if it would be considered romantic or simply pathetic, sweetheart. You'll find a variety of sizes and types inside the second shelf of the dresser inside. I didn't know your preference."

Eva smiled sheepishly and turned on her heel to head towards the door in the direction that Marcus had gestured to. She really meant _something_ to her Kings. It was as joyous as it was stone cold sobering. She was used to fading into the background and being left to her own devices. Having her every need not only thought of but made a priority was…it was nice. She may just get used to it.

When she entered the room she noticed it was about the same size of her old bedroom, the one she shared with her mother what felt like eons ago. It was spacious but the only thing inside was a shelf dedicated to harboring towels, a full length mirror and the dresser Marcus had told her about. She opened the drawer she was instructed to and she immediately fell in love with a vintage looking black and white polka dot bikini, white ruffles on the brim of each. Cute. Now all she needed was some overly bright red lipstick and she would fit in with the 50's! Not that she would _ever_ hold a candle to Marilyn Monroe whose classic beauty continued to inspire young girls even in her generation.

The Bikini was modest too which she appreciated and after she stripped of her clothes and hastily put the Bikini on, she liked that she didn't feel as if she was on display. She straightened up and was about to exit the small changing room when, she caught the quickest glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was enough to make her freeze and her heart fell to the very pit of her stomach. She could swear that she felt the acid burn and devour it in one of the most painful experiences she had yet to live through.

She walked slowly to the mirror in a march she only assumed inmates on death row could rival. She turned and saw the disgusting, disfiguring marks all along her back, on her stomach, her arms. In her excitement, in her joy…she had actually forgotten them. Her mate had somehow helped her live in the present instead of ever in the past. Eva even believed for a moment that she was a normal girl. One that wasn't as cracked and broken on the inside as her abused body was on the outside. She leaned forward, placing a hand on the mirror to hold her weight as an unwanted memory came to her. She tried to disconnect herself again, a tradition she had practiced so many other times before but it didn't work this time. The surprise of the situation must have made her weak to it and when Eva closed her eyes she was back there.

_"Now Eva, you know you can't get any of those," Her mother's voice said condescendingly to her as they passed the displays of swim suits and bikini's in the mall._

_ "But Mom, Chloe got a new pool and she wants me to come over," _The younger Eva whined. She had just received her stomach scar and her insides ached with each movement but the promise of seeing a friend kept a small smile on her face. _"I haven't been swimming in so long…"_

_"I know Pumpkin, but you don't want people asking questions do you? Do you want people talking about you?" Her mother asked without looking at her, her eyes too busy searching for a new skirt for her to wear to whatever event Rick was taking her to. _

_ "No…"_

_ "Well, then be good and we'll get you some ice cream before we leave, okay?"_

_ "But what about these? They don't show my tummy and I can wear one of these little jackets with it." Eva said holding each item of clothing in a different hand but still her mother wouldn't look her way._

_ "Who wears a jacket in 90 degree weather, Eva? Plus you'll look absolutely ridiculous with it on in a swimming pool and I can't stay with you at Chloe's house the entire time. We know that you can't be trusted. Remember your last soccer incident? Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? Rick invested a lot of money to get you onto that team and it all went to waste now." _

She didn't mean to. It was just so hot outside and Eva didn't see the harm in taking off her jacket for just a few minutes since she had passed out from heat exhaustion a few games previously, she thought it would be better this way. Only from behind her tank top…someone finally noticed. Her coach had seen a single scar sneaking up from the cut of her shirt and Eva's frightened face when she was spotted and hurriedly put her jacket back on. Eva eavesdropped on the Coach's conversation with her mom and Rick when they came to pick her up and allowed a small amount of hope that the nightmare would be over…then Rick pulled out his checkbook. Like he always did and the kind but lowly coach took the dirty check and pushed it into his pocket. Eva hated money. It really could buy _anything _from what she had seen. Especially _silence_.

_"I didn't mean to embarrass you, mama. I just didn't want to faint again,"_

_ "Then you should have drank more water, Pumpkin. We've been over this a hundred times. Why is swimming so important to you anyhow? You haven't brought it up in a long time." _Because she wouldn't have listened. And gods how she wished she hadn't have taken that damn jacket off. Rick's _fitting _punishment for her "little slip up" was the normal beating and forcing her to sit in the bathtub filled with ice cubes for almost an hour in nothing but her tank top and underwear. The burns from the ice was worse than any of the bruises had been.

_"The water feels good…" Was all little Eva thought to say and it was the truth. Warm water soothed especially but cool—not freezing water soothed her too. Evelyn rolled her eyes and sighed before dropping down to her level and smiling to her._

_ "I tell you what, you can stay in the Hot Tub as long as you want to tonight. Rick will be in a meeting until sometime early the next morning and he'll probably just get his coffee and head back to work. How does that sound, Pumpkin?"_

_ "Okay Mama," She conceded which earned her a brisk caress across her cheek, to which she withdrew from but Eva could see by the residue in her blank eyes that her mother didn't pick up on it._

_ "That's my girl, now come on, let's go get that ice cream. It has to be sugar-free though Pumpkin, your legs are getting rather chunky, I'll have Jonathan put you back on a diet. Now smile Eva, people are watching,"_

Eva opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. No, no, no! Not now, not now! The hand on the mirror was shaking uncontrollably and she practiced that award winning smile several times in the mirror but those eyes betrayed her. Her trembling hand betrayed her until she forced it into a fist. Something had to give. It was over. The mask was coming off. Toady.

She put her shirt, jeans and jacket back on but left the bikini on underneath. What the fuck was she going to say? How could she say it? Fuck it, she'd just have to improvise. Her Kings had been honest with her and they deserved the same from her. They needed to know just what they were unfortunately invested in.

She walked through the door and as she approached Marcus she saw him raise an eyebrow before rising to his feet and standing before her in an instant. She noticed that she was still shaking so that must have been the reason for his urgency. He knelt before her and brought her hand to his lips, something Eva registered in the back of her mind but dully. She was still _there. _She couldn't pull herself back just yet.

"What is it, beloved? Are you alright?" He asked her and it was like knives trying to push through the mush of her mind. When she didn't answer right away there was a slight panic in Marcus' tone that helped her snap out of it. "Talk to me Eva, what's wrong?"

"Please don't stand like that…" Eva managed to get out. His face was interchanging between his own and her mother's in her mind since he was in the exact position her mother had been in her memory. He stood without question and while her mouth was oddly dry she continued.

"They say…that talking about trauma somehow…makes it _better_," She knew it was probably insane: the small chuckle that came from her lips after her words but it sounded so ridiculous out loud. "I need to talk to you my king before we can really bond the way that we should. I'm sorry to have kept it from you this long."

"Trauma?" Marcus repeated as if it was the worst word in the English language. Eva nodded and moved back towards the stain glass doors and Marcus gently took her arm to stop her but she _had _to keep moving. Walking helped, running helped more but she already looked like a nut case. She would have to make do with what she had.

"Where are you going?"

"There is something that I have to do but I'll be back soon, I promise." Eva said firmly but politely. She _needed _to walk or another memory would take hold.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No. I need to go on my own but don't worry, I'll be fine." _Eventually. _

Marcus hesitantly let her go and she knew she was stumbling, walking funny but she had to get her bearings. Every step another memory flooded her. The touch that was once comforting to her mere moments ago felt like the burn of the ice she had been engulfed in. She pushed past the double doors and was unsure where she was headed. She had to find Caius. She wanted to tell him too. He was already disturbed by the scars on her body and she could tell that it hurt him not knowing the full story. She would hopefully kill two birds with one stone this way and only have to relive the past once. Maybe with Marcus there if Caius got too upset, he could calm him better than she could.

The hallways blurred in a colorful mass before her eyes and Eva felt herself get sick to her stomach. It hadn't been this bad in a long time but at least she had her breathing under control. When she was too disoriented to continue she reached for her phone to call Jasper but her shaking hand let it fall to the floor before she could stop it. She was beginning to panic which was absolutely the _last _thing she needed but a thought came to her mind and she ran with it.

"Jane…" she said as loudly as she could but it was hardly a shout and for all she knew the child vampire was on the other side of the castle and was unable to hear her. The sound of her voice calmed her a bit and she smiled at the small victory.

"My Queen…are you alright?" Jane asked and if Eva could focus on her face she figured it would have a puzzling expression.

"No," Eva answered honestly. "I need Caius. Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry my Queen but he was last seen in the throne room and I was there moments ago and he wasn't in sight. He may be in his chambers. The guard normally isn't meant to disturb the kings in their chambers but I can on your behalf."

"Anyone else might know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him for hours and when I checked his studio he wasn't there either, milady. When he's of a mood he's not prone to be social," the voice she recognized as Dimitri stated and Eva blinked in surprise and finally the image of the two guard members were clear to her. He must have accompanied Jane without her realizing it at first.

"Would you like us to take you to him?" Jane offered and Eva shook his head.

"No, if he's busy it's okay, I'll catch up with him later. Probably better to do this one on one anyway." Eva stated mostly to herself since neither of the guard members had a clue what he was talking about. She wasn't even a hundred percent sure what she was talking about? She came from that way, hadn't she? It seemed right, she'd try that way.

"Milady, let us accompany you," Said…Someone. Why was she dizzy? Why did she have to be dizzy? Words were jumbled in her head and with one wrong step she felt herself falling. It felt like she was tumbling endlessly in the black void of her mind. This was it, wasn't it? She was crazy. All of this was just a figment of her imagination. Nothing this good happened to her. She was still alone. She was still in that cold hospital room. Her heartbeats the top story on the channel five news. The story of the miserable little girl who lived her life as a quiet punching bag, his handprints still on her neck, silent wagers over how long she would make it before that fragile heart stopped pumping. How weak and damaged she must have looked. Rick must have watched the story from his cell, laughing at her. She had already proven what he had always said about her by breaking like she had. She would just stay there. Finally give up like everyone expected her to.

"Get Master Marcus!" said the voice of Jane and despite the memories, the voices, the relentless sense of dread, Eva's eyes shot open and her world came back to color. It wasn't just about _her _anymore. Fantasy or fact, she wasn't going to let the only thing that had brought her happiness see her like _this. _She would pretend until it became true. She was _fine._ The as rusted of a knife as her defenses may have been: was still able to cut.

"No!" Eva thundered, not knowing if whoever went to obey Jane's order had disappeared with that frustrating speed or not. They would hear her. Eva felt an arm around her shoulder when she realized that she was lunging herself forward without knowing she was doing so. She looked down to see Jane looking up at her with concern. The young faced vampire must have caught her before she could bust her face on the cold stone floor. She'd have to remember to thank her when she was sound of mind.

"I'm alright! No need to worry him over nothing!" Looks like she had stopped Demetri in time because he was still a few feet from her. He too wore a look of worry on his face but she shrugged it off. She was used to the stares. She moved away from Jane and kept walking despite her protests.

"My Queen, let us help you. I'm unsure what ails you but we can help,"

"Thank you Jane, but I don't need help." Eva said politely, slowly but surely she was able to return to her normal thought process. "I can make it on my own."

She just had to get this whole thing out of the way and go back to ignoring it. Push it all back down and locking it up tight. It worked, it _had _to work. She kept walking back to where she was sure Marcus was waiting for her, completely unaware that both he and Aro were standing behind Jane. Marcus having heard her scream and Aro sensing that something was troubling both his mate and his brother. Marcus moved his eyes to Aro and the younger brother offered a simple nod in encouragement. Simple, yes, but Marcus knew precisely what he meant to convey just as Aro knew what he was asking of him. Marcus withheld a sigh and made used his speed to beat his mortal mate back to the recreation room. Wishing only that his mate would know that all she needed to do was look behind her to see that she never had to do a thing on her own anymore.

_Curlykisses: So, I'm pretty much the queen of cliffhangers and I apologize. So, you got a glimpse of Eva's suppressed past and lots and lots of plot stuff was thrown into this chapter to contemplate for the future! Whatcha think of Mama Hawkins so far? Eva got a small amount of interaction with the guard and Volturi staff and chose to leave her past behind by giving her mother's journal to Jasper. This chapter was also (hopefully) a reminder that Eva is damaged no matter how hard she tries to hide it. In the next chapter all the secrets are finally out in the open. How will the unknowing Kings take the news? I again am so sorry for how long this update took but life and all that jazz. All of you still with me, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on the story and story overall. Thanks again for being patient and putting up with my late updates. _

_Review…._


	17. Wounded

_Curlykisses: Have I told you lovely readers how much you rock lately?! Because you do! Omg, this story almost has 900 followers and 700 reviews?! I sincerely spit out my coffee when I fired up my laptop to edit this chapter and saw that! Seriously, you guys are the best. Thank you so much! Now, for _(one of) _the moments you've been waiting for! OH! BUT PLEASE, AS SOON AS YOU ARE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER CHECK OUT THE SECOND AUTHOR NOTE! Very important stuff there! _

Eva used the double doors that led to the recreation room to hold her weight for a few moments as she gathered herself. It wasn't the first time she had to go through the hell that was her own mind and endure it manifesting into a panic attack. It wasn't even the worst example of it. Not by a long shot. Yet it was still enough to detach her from reality for a while. It was still enough to leave her the trembling, vulnerable piece of work she was currently. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Was she really ready to go over it? To comb over all the _nasty_ parts of her life? To speak the things _no one_ knew of? Tell the secrets she was forced to keep? That she was _trained_ to keep. Yes, Aro knew but she didn't have to say a word for him to. He saw it all through her eyes. Eva kinda wished all her Kings could do the same but that wouldn't really help her. She _needed _to say it. She gulped and decided to just go in and see where she ended up. She knew Marcus would be patient with her. Let her form what she needed to say in her own time.

When she pushed the doors open, they felt heavier to her then they probably were. Still, she summoned her strength and did what she could to detach herself from her emotions. It had always been easy to do before. Back when it felt like no one cared. When she didn't have to _address _it. It felt like it was just her in her own little universe. It was one of pain, neglect and loneliness but it was _hers_. She knew that world. Opening up to someone…even someone like her Kings was something she wasn't used to.

She saw Marcus sitting at the far end of the room at a table. A happy ray of sunshine reigning down on him and causing that immortal skin of his to glimmer like diamonds. On the table was a few breakfast items such as toast, butter, jam and even some already toasted _poptarts_, which she thought was kind of adorable. When she got close to the table, Marcus rose to his feet and pulled her chair out for her to sit in. She blushed fiercely but sat down. She had a feeling Marcus would be the 'gentlemen' type. She only wished she could appreciate it more but with her mind in a haze it was hard to.

"I thought you might be hungry," Marcus said as he took his seat. He was wearing a fluffy white robe and Eva liked that his hair was still damp. Even in this modest way, he was absolutely perfect. "These were the only sustenance I could acquire in a hasty fashion. If this doesn't suit you, I can ask the chefs to cook you something proper."

"I'm fine, thank you." Eva murmured. A part of her wanted to run back towards the doors and keep going until she found an exit but she ignored that urge. Marcus patiently waited for her to speak but playfully twirled the unused butter-knife between his fingers. He was thinking hard. She could tell. Well, no point in delaying it further.

With the sharpest of sighs she forced herself to look into Marcus' eyes. She didn't like these words she was about to say. Stringing them together seemed like an atrocity: something nasty and heavy on her tongue. But there was no hiding it. There was no going back to her safety bubble.

"There are some things I need to tell you." Eva began in what could even be considered a professional manner but it was the easiest way for her to force it out. "I apologize that it's taken me this long to do so but it is difficult. The only person who knows the full extent of it aside from the parties involved, I'm sure you know is Aro thanks to his gift."

Marcus nodded and waited patiently. His eyes remained on hers and while Eva thought that would make this speech more difficult it actually gave her relief. There was _so much _in those eyes. As an artist she could paint the _raw emotions_ perfectly if she had the mind to. The one emotion that was screaming out above all the others in those crimson eyes…was a look that Eva could scarcely remember and for once, she was not afraid of it. She needed that _love_ in his eyes right now.

"My father was a good man. A common man, maybe, by all accounts. But a _good_ one. He treated me and my mother like we were royalty. We weren't rich and we were far from perfect but we were happy. Well, he was a fireman. It caused him to come and go at all hours day or night but it was something I got used to, you know? Because he always came back with a bouquet of roses in his hand. A single rose for me and the rest for my mother. Only one night he _didn't _come back. In his stead was a couple of people from the fire department including the fire chief himself at our doorstep to let mom know what had happened. I was young, yeah, but that kinda sight…it's not something you mistake. It's something you just know. I didn't need to hear their words to know he was gone. Especially when I saw my mother fall to her knees as if all the joy and light in the world had been taken from her."

"I assumed as much about your father," Marcus frowned his hand moving towards hers which Eva hadn't realized was balled into a fist on the table. "Aro was adamant in finding his portrait for you. Only loss could fuel that kind of dedication."

"He really didn't tell you a thing about me? About…_any_ of this?" Eva asked testing the waters. She didn't think her mate a liar but then again she couldn't blame him if he let a few things slip here and there.

"He didn't, he wouldn't." Marcus said simply. "Aro may get a bit of an unholy thrill from learning secrets of those who could oppose us in the future but never would he breech someone's privacy unless it was absolutely necessary. While yes, you are the mate of all three of us, he wouldn't rob us the chance to get to know you on our own terms. Regardless, I hate that you had to experience such a loss at a young age. A stolen childhood is enough to make the darkest of hearts mourn." His frown was heartbreaking simply because she knew his saddened expression was bound to escalate soon enough.

"Well…I wish it ended there," Eva swallowed. Here we go Eva. _Just get it out. Just get it out._ "After my father passed away, Mom got a job as a cashier at a little store just so we could pay our bills. I know she hated it but she never had to really work once she met Dad and she didn't have any other skills. About a year or so later…it's kinda foggy, I think it was a year—she met another man. A business man that went through her line at the shop and my mother instantly fell for his charms. She was beautiful, naïve, skinny and blonde. Everything a man like him really looked for in a woman. Whether their union had any base of love in it; I'll never know but I sincerely doubt it. It was more based in need. Mom didn't want to work, was broke and lonely. R—Rick had money and was around if nothing else." How long would it be before she wasn't terrified to say his name? She sounded like a stuttering moron!

"We moved into his house after Mom saw him for only a few months. I didn't like leaving my father's house but Mom seemed happy so I never voiced any complaints. Well—that's when it started to go bad,"

Eva swallowed again. She was hot and she would give up her left arm in that moment for something to drink but she was too out of it to think to grab some orange juice. It was funny that her now cold and quite frankly gross coffee was in front of her on the table too but it couldn't provide any ease for her. Besides if she stopped now, she wouldn't continue. She knew herself. If the options were to light herself on fire or continue her current course, she would gladly welcome the flames. Marcus just sat there, his expression softened as if he was running every horrible scenario it could go from here and that alone made Eva keep going. She could have had it worse. She had to remember that. So many people didn't have what she had growing up. She had to be strong for the people still suffering in silence out there in this bleak world and she had to be strong for her mates.

"You see, Rick was the _face _of our city. Young but extremely successful for his age. He donated to charities, built hospitals, anything he really could do to keep up his image. The bastard even had the gall to donate to my father's fire department," She balled her fist again and she welcomed the anger, the silent hidden rage. It was so much easier to cope with it then the consuming sadness. "Behind the closed doors of his home, he was someone else entirely. Vero Beach's knight in shining armor was _really _a drunk with a slew of mental problems that I can't possibly diagnose. Some of the best shrinks in the world probably couldn't either. All I know is that he loved his power even more than he loved his money. He specifically seemed to get his kicks from laying his hands on women. I was ten years old when I walked in on him beating my mother in one of his drunken escapades. It shocked me, scared me but it mostly made me angry. I yelled at him…told him if he had to bully someone to bully _me _instead. I couldn't stand seeing my mom bloody and bruised like that…it broke my heart,"

The image came to her mind as she spoke: her mother on the floor cowering before him, her hand covering her face and blood dripping from her lips. The _sound_ was more scarring than the image however. The wretched sound of fists meeting flesh and pained shrieks escaping trembling lips. Eva could feel herself tensing, the expression on her face contorting to one vacant but clearly displaying her anger at the memory. She decided to keep talking to distract herself from it. The first time, the very first time this whole tilt-a-whirl of hell began, she never felt fear. Just overwhelming anger. Seeing him stand over her like that…she wouldn't even attempt to defend herself. All of it made Eva: So. Angry.

"After that, he left Mom alone and any time he got drunk or…bored or angry…he beat on me instead."

How was she supposed to continue? Did she need to? She couldn't look up from her hands which were firmly placed on top of the table. She had a queasy stomach when she finally drug her eyes up to Marcus'. He had a distraught expression and pain painted eyes. It was almost remarkable how such dark, crimson eyes could display so much but Eva could swear on any of her beloved Shakespeare plays that she could read any and all emotions of her Kings based solely on the look in their eyes. She felt guilt. She was the one who brought such an awful look in those ageless gems. Marcus clicked his tongue and his mouth opened and shut a few times as he tried to process the situation and how to handle it properly.

"So this was a…regular occurrence?"

"I would consider it regular…yeah. He'd go a few days out of the week to leave me be. Sometimes it was vicious, sometimes a slap or two if I was lucky. If I locked myself in my room, I'd be alright a majority of the time."

"Your mother was fully aware of the things your step father would do to you?"

"He seldom did it in front of her but there was no way she _couldn't _have known. She'd be sure to tell me to hide the bruises and not to say a word to anyone about it,"

For once Eva did not care for the silence. Nor the unreadable look on Marcus' face. She was afraid if she went into greater detail it would anger the normally docile vampire and she simply couldn't handle many more displays of raw anger that just threatened violence. It scared her even if she knew they would never hurt her.

"If he was willing to put his hands on you…did he ever-" Marcus ventured carefully which Eva full expected and cut him off before he was forced to spit out the despicable words.

"No. Nothing like that. He _would _call me a slut, whore, etc all the time. I had to be careful about wearing makeup or certain clothes around him or it just egged him on for some reason. He never cared about how Mom looked. She'd wear revealing clothes and pack makeup on her face but he never seemed to notice let alone care with her."

Marcus brought his hand to his brow which for the most part covered his eyes. Eva knew for anyone this kind of topic was hard to swallow. Since he actually gave a damn about her, it had to make it all the worse. Though Eva couldn't help but notice…

"You don't seem all that surprised," Eva whispered and wished she had something in her hand to fiddle with to keep her attention like Marcus had with his ever twirling butter knife. It should be something a little more unnerving but Eva liked watching the graceful way it moved between his elegant fingers.

"There are things you notice. Things in people that only an endless life can teach you," Marcus confided as he ceased his movements and looked up at Eva with hooded eyes. "The shadows on your face…the subtle twitches when someone approaches, the way you tremble at the slight raise of a voice and the sorrow hidden in depths of your eyes. I recognized all these traits and was able to come to an unsavory deduction. I only hoped that my protective nature and so-called _wisdom_ finally failed me in this regard. I never wanted to be proved wrong so desperately in my life. I knew not the source but I feared that you had been terribly mistreated before our time together."

"I shouldn't have kept you wondering then," Eva sighed. "Understand that I haven't opened up about this to anyone. Not even Charlie knows everything that happened,"

"If I may dearest, what exactly _did_ happen? I know it is difficult for you to speak about but I need to have an idea of what it was like to live as you did. It's the only way I can attempt to help you through it,"

Eva knew to a degree that he was right but she was still fairly certain her 'sweep it under the rug' method would work just fine. But this wasn't solely for her. It was for him too. Without words, she let out a deep exhale and with a shaking hand unzipped her jacket finally. She would _show _him, reveal what she wanted desperately to keep from him. She let the jacket fall back to the chair and since she was still wearing the bikini top it actually helped her in revealing them since she didn't have to undress further. She swallowed and stood so he could get a better look at her.

In absolute silence she turned over her arm so that he could see the cigar burn. She saw his eyes on it and she turned her arm back over and placed it on her abdomen so he could see the one on her stomach. The burn was fairly self-explanatory she thought so she simply said "Ruler" in reference to the scar that her right index and middle finger currently traced. Now for the hard part. She held her breath and turned around so that he could see the worst of it. She actually felt naked though she wasn't anything of the sort. To be this bare, to show the things she had been warned to never reveal to unknowing eyes made her nervous. She bit her lip, not knowing what the reaction would be and decided to say…_something_ on the matter.

"A belt, cable wires…anything that could really hurt me from a distance or that he could get his hands on. I never went to the hospital or really had anything to help them heal so that's probably why they scarred up so bad. When you asked me to swim with you that's why I kinda…freaked out I guess because I knew you hadn't seen them. I know they are hard to _not _notice and ignore."

She dared to look back at him and since she was already frowning she feared that her lips would slide off her face and onto the floor now. His eyes were clenched shut tightly and his hand was covering his lips in a tightly coiled fist. Her stomach dropped and she quickly grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair so that she could cover herself back up. He couldn't stand the _sight_ of her, she just knew it. Great. Well she more or less expected this, so she shouldn't feel so down about it. But she did.

Have you ever wanted to just…walk out of your own skin? This body ached, popped and cracked then to top it off: it was riddled with disfiguring scars. She was told she had inner beauty countless times but was it true? If she was bare down to her soul would she be beautiful then? Would she be worthy of them? She didn't know what to say, how to make it better. People who weren't in her situation would often jump to conclusions. It wasn't a forever beat down any time she opened her eyes. Of course it was a living hell, but it could have been worse. She just wished the scars were limited only to her body and not her mind and heart as well.

"It wasn't always just a beating, so _that _wasn't the constant. He'd just take to calling me awful things, scream in my face to get me to cry _then _hit me if I did, and tear up my clothes. He dunked my head in soapy water once and held me there when I forgot to do the dishes-" The sound of the knife in Marcus' hand snapping in two like a toothpick distracted her from going further and she watched Marcus' eyes clench tighter and a suppressed but very audible growl left him through his gritted tight jaw.

"Please," his voice was as calm and sweet as ever despite the ferocious growl that she had heard a moment ago. "While I _want_ to understand everything you went through: hearing it is far more challenging than I could have ever imagined."

Eva could understand that. She was probably going too fast. If _she_ had discovered that Edward or well, anyone had been abusive to Bella when she had first arrived in Forks she didn't know how she would've handled it. It would be painful, she'd be sad, she'd be…angry. Fear shot Eva like a bullet when she remembered that her King, for all the love and joy he had given her: was still a very powerful and very _dangerous _man. She couldn't feel any fear for _herself_ still, no matter how much she _should_ be afraid of a pissed off vampire in close quarters. She was however fearful of what he might _do_. She hadn't mentioned his full name and she'd make for certain she didn't. Then again, last she heard Rick was in a high security prison somewhere in Florida. Tampa if she had to guess. If the vampire race's main law was to remain hidden, she sincerely doubted they could get to him. It was rather difficult to stage a prison escape or in this particular scenario _capture _this day and age. Camera's everywhere…proof of their strength recorded for all the world to see. Not to mention if one of her King's faces was plastered all over the news, it would be rather difficult to keep order after that. Rather hypocritical to say to keep to the shadows when the enforcers broke their greatest rule. Mass chaos could ensue. She wasn't going to let that happen over her…she had to smooth things over the best way she could.

"It's okay, I know it's got to be…_surreal_ to hear it from my point of view. I'll cut to the rest of the story. A few months ago, maybe four months now I'm not sure, my mother passed away. A heart attack. I came home from work with a note on the front door to go to the hospital. By the time I got there and pushed the nurses and orderlies out of my way once I found out where they were keeping her I was too late. I got there in time to see the doctor cover her face with her sheet. I never got to hold her hand, say goodbye…the bastard didn't even call me," Eva hissed and realized that Charlie had been right after all. She wasn't over her mother's death yet nor was she given the proper chance to mourn. While she tried not to fixate on it, the memory of the last time she saw her mother would pop into her mind in the quietest of moments. He had her cellphone number and it's not like she had some important fucking job she just couldn't get away from; she was a fry cook! As uncompassionate and even inhuman as Rick could be, was he really unable to shoot her a text at the very least? _Hey your mom is dying, thought you ought to know! _She would never know now. She would never know if a goodbye or an "I love you" would've made her passing easier on her. Could her mother speak at the time? If so what would she have said? Would she have told her that she loved her this time? Would it feel real, unlike the few times before?

She was shaking again and when she looked up at Marcus he was looking back at her with somber eyes. He didn't speak but he didn't need to. Eva knew there were few words that could be said for revelations such as these. Eva wasn't one to demand comfort nor expect it. The sad, pathetic thing was: just getting it off her chest was strangely reliving. She didn't have a secret anymore. Even if she was hellbent for so long on keeping it.

"It was just me and Rick for a while after that. I volunteered to work extra hours at the restaurant and managed to dodge him for the most part thanks to his schedule. I'd stay with a friend the other part of the time. Then at last, I decided to leave for good. I didn't really have a place to stay but was willing to stay on the opposite end of town in a hotel until I figured it out. Without my mother, there was nothing tying me to that place. I managed to get most of my stuff in my car but Rick came home early that evening and caught me. I don't know if it was because he figured out that I was leaving or if he too thought there was no reason for us to continue our…formalities but I…I am pretty sure he meant to kill me that day. He burst through the front door and didn't say a word to me. He just punched me across the face as hard as he could and once I was on the floor he proceeded to strangle me. He left the front door open and from what I remember…that whole thing is hazy because I was in the hospital when they told me what had happened but I think one of our neighbors was outside walking his dog and saw him. I know he called the police but whether or not it was him or the officers that pulled him off of me I'm not sure. I just remember waking up in a hospital bed. The police asked me what happened and well…I guess the doctors saw the evidence of his past abuse all over my body considering the unflattering hospital gown I was wearing. So I spilled it all under the influence of confusion and a heavy amount of morphine. Witnesses and my testimony sent him to jail despite all his money and high class lawyers. I thankfully didn't have to appear in court but while I was doped up, the doctor asked who my next of kin was and I automatically called Charlie even though we hadn't spoken in a couple of years. I gave him the quick version of the situation and he got the rest from the news. He offered me a place to stay and once I got better and dismissed, I ended up in Forks. That's why I was with Bella when I saw you for the first time here,"

Of course there was more. So much more. Countless memories of violent struggles and hate filled words flooded her mind but that's all Marcus needed to know for now. It's all she could really bring herself to say. She let her eyes drift from her King in absent thought. Another small confession escaped her in her weakened state. Speaking for the sake of it, whether Marcus was present or not.

"Sometimes I think he succeeded, you know? That I'm actually in some version of…_heaven._ Or maybe I'm still in that hospital bed, my mind making all this up to spare me any further grief. I never thought I'd be so lucky or so happy. It just doesn't seem to be real. I mean vampires…someone made to love _me forever? _Me,just some sad, broken girl who had maybe three people in the world who even noticed her existence before coming to Forks. "

It was in a second's time and Eva felt strong but loving arms wrap around her. Marcus had effortlessly pushed the table out of the way so that it no longer separated them, the plates and food flying to the floor in the same movement. He was now knelt on the floor before her. His face was comfortably in the crook of her shoulder and his arms tentatively on her back as though the age old scars were fresh and he feared hurting her. Eva was still seated in her chair and she hesitated but soon she felt herself wrap her arms around him in return.

It was seemingly so artless, so mundane maybe at first glance but it was so _intimate_. Eva could _feel _the raw emotions that were pouring from Marcus as he held onto her like she was the only light, the only source of happiness in the world and he was terrified it would disappear before his very eyes. Above that, she knew one thing she could no longer doubt. Not when she felt the man knelt before her tremble in her arms and unconsciously tug her closer and closer every painful second that ticked by. He loved her. Hearing about her misery, caused _him _pain. That's not the way love should be. She didn't want to bring him down with her. Wordlessly she knew what Marcus was trying to convey. That he would do anything he could to take the hardship from her. He wanted her to be happy. Or was it more than that? Sympathy was one thing but love was something else entirely. Only thing was…she wasn't entirely sure _what _it was. But she'd be damned if she didn't lo…him too.

It started as a shudder. Then a repressed sob. Next thing Eva knew, she was crying into Marcus's shoulder, somehow making it to the floor without her notice. The gates had been opened and she was just too emotionally exhausted to close them. She felt safe, okay to do this. She knew she wouldn't get into trouble for it. She wouldn't be hurt, yelled at or mocked but she still felt so utterly weak. Some meek little kitten that just couldn't face the big scary world outside her cage. One she had spent years perfecting to be her fortress of strength. Now it was failing her and Eva honestly didn't know what to do. She felt so…exposed. Ugly, bare, vulnerable when really nothing about her normal occasions with Marcus had changed. He was still as kind to her as he always had been. The looks he gave her weren't the common looks of pity like they normally were. It was something different. It was love. It was acceptance and unconditional compassion. Traits the vampire race may never regard when they thought of the three rulers of power but Eva could see nothing else.

It was an eternity in itself: the time they spent there in the floor, holding each other. No words needing to be said, no airs to put on. Just the two of them in each other's embrace and it was somehow the one thing Eva had always needed even if she had no idea how much she needed it before this day. Marcus' hand was in her hair and he would occasionally press her closer to him when she hit a particularly hard sob but once she finally calmed down, he let his hand fall to her hip while the other remained around her shoulder. She was thankful he remained so cold because she found herself getting really hot after all her emotional outpours. Just one quick touch to her skin and she felt she was swimming in a cool lake, possibly the one back in Forks she always desired jumping into. She sat back to look at him, content to only look at him and be reminded that for whatever crazy reason, he was hers.

"This is very much real, beloved. I promise you with everything I am and everything that I will ever be that this is _real_. You're home. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you again," Marcus said after some time in their silent bliss. He finally looked up at her and Eva was a little relieved to see that there were no tears on his face unlike her own. Only his eyes didn't look like they were filled with tears but instead looked…glazed over in a silvery film. Like a fog, an inner storm had risen from inside his very essence and this was the only way to display the turmoil within. Wordlessly and in that crazy vampiric speed of his, he managed to move her chair and gently lift her up to place her into the sitting position again. He didn't like her on the floor. However he immediately knelt down again before speaking softly to her.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt _our _love." Marcus said softly and it gave Eva chills in the most pleasant of ways. It was an infamous quote from Hamlet, one of her favorite Shakespeare plays only it was slightly paraphrased to relate to their current situation. New tears but a genuine smile came to Eva at once. Hmph, irony indeed how Eva would occasionally daydream about having a 'boyfriend' recite Shakespeare to her and how a_dork_ably sweet it would be. She only wished it wouldn't happen in times she felt so down and powerless. Then again, it did seem to be a sure fire way to perk her back up.

"I'm sorry," Eva sniffed but tried her best to keep her smile. "I just sincerely am not used to someone caring for me the way you do. I'm not used to much going my way."

"It's alright, beloved. You have eternity to get used to it," Marcus assured her.

"What happens now?"

"As much as I wish that all your pain would instantly vanish now that you've faced it, there are some further steps necessary if you wish to put it behind you. Because that is what is it, beloved. It's _past_. I can promise you that he can't hurt you ever again. What I'll ask you is this: what do you wish to happen now? What will help you recover?"

"I'm not sure, really," Eva sighed. "I've read stories online from people who have been through similar situations to me, learning their struggle and their conflicted emotions but I just don't relate to them like I probably should. I've read that some just want peace, others vengeance and maybe that is more how I feel some days. That I _should_ want him to meet a horrible fate. The only other way around this is forgiveness and I just don't have it in me to forgive him when I can see no reason why he would do the things he did to me. Why he would want to hurt me or my mom when we never did a thing to him. I should want him to hurt the way I did. I should want him to suffer."

"_Do you_ want him to suffer?"

It sounded like an innocent, curious question from her gentlemen scholar. Only Eva knew from the firmness of his voice and the stern look in his eyes that it wasn't a question at all. It was a promise, a confirmation that if _this _was in fact what she wanted; then they would make it possible for her. Eva kind of hated herself for considering it. That small, dark, hidden corridor of her mind urged her to oblige and let whatever horrid acts of violence her mates could think of to happen to the defiler of her childhood. Yet in the end it was fruitless. It wouldn't give her lost time back, it wouldn't make the scars disappear. Maybe it would give her some small form of peace but only because…

Eva swallowed hard and tried to form her next sentence eloquently but there was no way to do so, or at least if there were, her words failed her.

"I don't want to be afraid of him anymore," Eva blushed at how childish it sounded. She still feared that he was somehow behind every corner just waiting to grab her and drag her back into the darkness. The mere mortal, somehow infiltrating a castle filled with vampires in a country she was fairly sure Rick had never stepped foot in. Yet she was still afraid. Almost as far back as she could remember he was there to ruin her brightest of times. She supposed a part of her expected him to continue to do so. "I don't want to be _afraid_ anymore."

"Then that is something we will work on together. Fear can be all consuming if you let it. I don't want that for you. Even if it only lingers in the quiet recesses of your mind, it can and will taint everything enjoyable or fulfilling in your life," Marcus said grimly as he absentmindedly ran one of his hands up and down her back. Eva jumped and squirmed a bit as he playfully ran his index finger down the sensitive places of her spine. A tiny smile tugged at his lips from her reaction which lifted Eva's heart. It was like…life was just continuing now. He knew her secret and had seen her flaws but he was still treating her the same. Not like she was a victim, not like she was made of glass or that she was some crazy little abused lunatic. He was treating her as he normally did and it meant more to Eva then she could ever explain. Really that's all she wanted. To be something more than abused.

"Honestly, I just detach myself from it or any real emotions if I feel it coming on too strong. It's a trick I learned to keep my sanity or it could have possibly drove me insane. One the two. It's in moments like this that it's too difficult to suppress and I end up a blubbering mess, running for my life wherever I am or hyperventilating on the floor somewhere," Eva admitted. Might as well paint the picture of pathetic _perfectly_ before continuing.

"But if you do that my dear, you may also not experience joy at it's full capability. I don't like the idea of you missing out on all that is before you by some watered down version of it in your mind."

"True. I guess I'm past the time it's okay to distract myself from my issues and I'm now at the part where I'm supposed to face them. I just kinda…have been having a hard time with it," She chuckled almost in self-pity. Everything sounded much worse when said aloud. Why was this 'talking' nonsense supposed to help again?

"Well, I am thankful that I am here to help you through it if nothing else."

"I think I'm just crazy," Eva confessed. It has crossed her mind several times. Her vast and drastic changes in mood, her thought process, the way she could see a scene in her past play before her eyes like a movie scene. It would make sense that she was crazy. She had been hit in her head enough, at least. The chemicals that were supposed to reach her brain couldn't because of some unknown damage or something.

"You're _not_ crazy beloved. Just because you see things differently, and feel things stronger than most doesn't mean that you're crazy."

"I'm sorry…" Eva said suddenly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Marcus' comment but she couldn't help but let herself drift back to this topic several times. "I'm sorry, that my body was ruined for you before we had the chance to meet,"

Marcus looked down at the ground and Eva felt her heart sink. So it really was true. Though she never let anyone see her, she knew she was disgusting. No amount of makeup or hair products could take away from all the harsh lines and discolored…mess that she was underneath. Then Marcus looked back up at her and that harsh, silver film glazed back over his eyes and he swallowed hard before speaking. Was he…trying not to cry? He may as well, _she_ had sobbed all over him. So much so she could tell that his robe was damp from where she had once been. She wouldn't think any less of him.

"Darling, your body isn't ruined," Marcus insisted with a small smile that suggested that she had just said something outrageous. "You are the most attractive woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing and it is the qualities such as _this_ that make you all the more beautiful. The _ruins _of your body are testaments of your _strength_ and _bravery_. The only thing I despise about them, is thinking of the pain you had to go through to earn them. The sight is not repulsive nor do they take away from your beauty. They are merely proof that you are stronger than what tried to break you."

"You really don't think I'm broken?" She had to ask and she was sure to look long and hard into his eyes. Not so much so she could see his perfectly but so that he could see hers. So he could see the fear and desperation in them. She wanted him to understand. Hell, she _needed _him to understand.

"No. Not broken. Wounded, maybe. But not broken. And even the greatest of warriors earned a few battle scars on the battlefield but they always healed so that they could triumph over greater obstacles in the future. You _will _heal, Eva darling. There is no pressure on the matter. You have all the time you need to come to terms with everything you have experienced."

"Thank you. It's nice to think I won't always be such a basket case and that you don't think I'm a lost cause. Even still, I know I'm not…I know…I won't be on any swimsuit covers in my current state," Eva sighed, tripping over her own words again. "Maybe you don't mind them but I know when you imagined your mate in the past, she didn't have all the flaws I have."

"Beloved, there are _hundreds_ of unattractive qualities that any human can possess in their lives. Scars and a haunted past are, by far, more attractive than arrogance, avarice, bigotry and bad haircuts." Marcus smiled coyly at her and Eva actually laughed. Such a noble list of imperfections until the last one and Eva had truly been off guard for it.

"But I'm a real bitch sometimes," Eva pouted and was taken aback when Marcus gently placed his index finger on her lips to indicate that she quiet herself for a moment. He clearly did not like her choice of word in comparison to herself. Was it bad that her initial reaction was to purse her lips and kiss that taunting finger? Thank god she still had the mind to refrain.

"You are a bit _grumpy _sometimes," Marcus chuckled and the sound sent shivers through her. Something about his smile and laugh was unexplainably sexy. There was no mock or arrogance there, it was genuine and sounded so perfect. Innocent even. "But darling we _all _can be. You should see Caius some days if things don't go precisely his way or if someone doesn't obey his order in a timely fashion. Or when he stares at the ceiling for too long." Eva laughed again.

"Aside from being afraid I am so…angry all the time. I'm afraid that it makes me into someone else, or worse, that it's who I really am." The Cullens incident came to her mind and how she had thoughtlessly stormed into their home and instantly began to bark orders. It was rude and probably over the top but well…they had made her mad. She was tired of being nice all the time if she was honest with herself. So if someone deserved her anger she was happy to let them receive it.

"_All _of your emotions are a part of you darling. We love you no matter what you feel, think or do. Never be afraid to be yourself around us."

"I want you to be yourself too. I love you."

Eva felt like her heart, time, the very earth had stopped in that moment. That was the first time…she had said it. She didn't mean to. In her weary mind she was just being honest with Marcus about everything. She almost wanted to smack her hand to her mouth like she had let another secret out. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, another panic attack…'nother panic attack!_

She had only been in Volterra a night for fucks sake. Marcus was probably going to freak—

"I love you too, Eva" Marcus said with that damn sincere smile again and it somehow made everything bad go away. Of course he did. Of course he loved her, he had never attempted to hide it and of course it was the truth. Maybe she was naïve and just caught up in the moment but once he held her to him, she felt as though their very souls had merged together. Like she was where she was meant to be. It wasn't a feeling that could be described in rational words but that's how she knew. She did love him. She loved how easy it was to be with him, to talk to him and how ridiculously compassionate he was. And damn him once again for having the brightest and most joyous expression on his face in that moment. Like he had been given the greatest gift that the world could have possibly given him.

Eva blushed possibly the brightest she had in her life and the ageless vampire's response to this was to hum that happy chuckle again and kiss her cheeks in adoration. She may just die. And that would be perfectly fine right now. Annnnndddd distraction time!

"You don't blush do you?" Could she change her name legally to Lame Mcawkward or would that be too much paperwork….? She was still brighter than a tomato when he answered her, still obviously enjoying her baffled state.

"No dearest, you need blood for that. Venom only allows us to replicate so many human traits."

"I could lend you some of mine if it meant you would look as foolish as I do all the time," Eva huffed. Oh wait vampire…not the best choice of words.

"Careful what you wish for, beloved." Marcus said in a sultry voice and Eva considered jumping into the pool to…cool down a bit. How these three men could sway her with mere words had to be pure witchcraft. "Though…"

He brought himself closer to her and Eva was now all-too-painfully aware that he was still knelt before her and that he had gently set her back into her chair once she had calmed down. This angle made it perfect for him to not only be between her legs but also his lips were inches away from hers. Eva just looked at him up and down through hooded eyes, bracing for something she knew not to brace for.

"Hearing the words I have yearned to hear for thousands of years from the only woman in existence that will forever have my heart; does make me very much desire to act out my purpose as a mate to a mortal."

"To bite me and turn me into a vampire…?" Eva asked, recalling Caius explain the secret longing he had for her knowing she was still mortal. Vampire instincts were weird. But she kinda dug it…

"Unh-uh, to claim you against the wall behind you until your body is overtaken with rapture and unyielding bliss as I indulge every fantasy you've ever had. That way you can only recall memories of me anytime you feel a thrill, the need." Marcus said and Eva felt herself falling apart already. His eyes scanned every inch of her and when he went to exhale, it was a deep growl instead of a sigh of breath.

"How can you be ashamed of your body, beloved? My love, your body is perfection. How your waist is perfect for my arms. The curve of your hips gives me proper hold. If only you knew how much simply caressing your skin excites me. Each time your skin touches mine it is like fire branding me. I can feel it in my vacant, black soul. I ache long after I am forced to leave you, craving your smile, your scent and fiery skin."

She should say something. She should stop this before it escalates. Shouldn't she…? She already felt slightly guilty for telling Marcus that she loved him before she had Aro or Caius. Oh shit…Caius. She had yet to talk to Caius about the train wreck that was her past and she knew from last she spoke it was eating at him. She couldn't in good conscious…it's not that she didn't want to but she needed to get the air clear before she could be ready to be intimate with any of them.

"It's not that I, um, don't want to, but uh—Caius," she managed to get out. Marcus had taken to kissing her neck after he spoke and he teasingly grazed his teeth against the soft flesh there. It seemed to give them both an unexpected but intense thrill. Eva had to clench onto the arms of her chair to keep her from arching up into him and forcing him to make her bleed. She didn't know why she desired this so fiercely but she did. Marcus hummed that delightful laugh against her neck and it tickled slightly. She thought she was going to sincerely burst into some sexually frustrated confetti.

"I'm sure Caius wouldn't object if I summon him. Aro may be a bit sore with us afterward but we could always-" _Oh my god stop that! _

"No, I mean, uh…he doesn't know any of this and he caught a glimpse of one of my scars before I know for certain and he could have seen more. I should speak with him while I still have the nerve. Sorry if I um…disappointed you."

"I'm more patient then you know, beloved. Besides, I got ahead of myself. You are vulnerable currently, it would be wrong to claim you now. The last thing I would ever want is for you to regret me. As I've said, we have eternity. Just knowing that you are mine is bliss in itself." Marcus smiled up at her and Eva smiled back in return. She noticed again that Marcus was still on his knees before her. To lighten the mood, she decided to resort to her loyal sarcasm.

"I thought Kings didn't kneel to _anyone_, Marcus?" Eva chuckled.

"Oh that's where you are wrong, beloved. A good king only kneels to his _Queen_. Only when I do so while bringing you to completion can you rightfully call me 'King'."

Eva blushed again but Marcus was on his feet in the second while pulling her to hers. She wasn't sure what to say or even do at this point because so much of her wanted to stay with Marcus and possibly play out a few of those fantasies but he was right. Now was not the time. She would never forgive herself if she had allowed herself to be honest with Marcus while she continued to withhold from Caius. She got on her tip toes and gave Marcus a chaste kiss on his lips before saying a polite goodbye.

She knew she loved both Caius and Aro too but she was still a little shocked with herself that she was so willing to accept it this soon. Was it the bond at play? Or was it just her? Just them? Ah well…she'll panic later.

She checked with the Guard but still none of them had seen or heard from Caius. Strange. Maybe her Kings could just disappear somewhere in the castle from time to time. She called his cellphone. The first call rang and rang but went to voicemail. So did the second. After she got the same result when call six and seven were made she got a little…nervous. She checked the Throne room but it was empty. When she got to his studio she frowned when she noticed that the door was locked. She tried going through her side and opening the door that combined the two studios together but it too was locked. With nowhere left to look she tried his bedroom. She had knocked on the door a few times at the studio but no one answered. She tried knocking on his bedroom door but yet again she found only silence. With a disgruntled sigh, she turned the knob just to check. Maybe he was asleep or something.

When she looked inside his room it was grand and flushed with reds and golds but her snowy king was nowhere to be seen. She took a few steps inside but was a little unsure if it would be appropriate if she could check his bathroom or not to see if maybe he was in the shower but Eva didn't like the feeling of impending doom she felt in her chest. Of course he was strong and could take care of himself but was something wrong? With another sigh she was content to leave his room and continue her search. Until she noticed that his computer was running and his web browser was still up. It wouldn't have been anything worth looking at twice. If Eva hadn't spotted a picture of her on the page pulled up. The picture of her…in that damn hospital bed.

With her heart thumping in her chest, she slowly approached the computer desk. She felt panic the likes of which was completely new to her when she saw the magnified version of a newspaper from her home town. There listed the story of herself and everything that had unfolded that dreadful day. No…how…what?! Had Aro told him—

Then it clicked with her in a flourish of various memories, fast paced memories. She had unknowingly told Caius _everything _he needed to know to piece it all together himself.

The moment he was hiding in her closet while she and Charlie spoke.

"_Well, Rick was good for something."_

The letter from Chloe that he _must_ have read fully while his eyes were fixated on it. And the moment of solitude on the jet.

_ "Tell me, Wild Eyes, you're not from Forks are you?"_

_ "No. Not originally. What gave me away?"_

_ "Florida."_

_ "Tallahassee?"_

_ "No, Vero Beach…"_

Of course. It even made fucking national news, of course all he had to do was point and click to find some answers. The answers that she wouldn't give him. He had told her that he was struggling with his patience on the matter. Now his words to her in the studio made sense.

_"Know that I would forgive any and all of your faults Eva. I pray you forgive mine,"_

He had run out of patience. Eva couldn't really blame him but the fact of the matter was _he knew. _But…just how much did he know? She swallowed hard and noticed he had a few other tabs pulled up. She was glad that she was alone because she winced in fear when she opened the next tab and saw a picture of Rick being pulled from the Court House in handcuffs, the media all around him. He looked as he always did, expensive pinstripe suit and dark brown hair slicked back with some imported gel. Shit. The name Rick Whitfield was repeated about a hundred times in this article and under his picture just for good measure. It also stated that his crime was _child abuse _and _attempted murder._ Okay…okay, calm down Eva, let's not jump to conclusions. The article listed nothing about where Rick was imprisoned and surely to god Caius couldn't have figured out where he was based solely on this article.

She tried to catch her breath and backed away from the computer. Just because she couldn't find him didn't mean he was on his way to Florida. _Just because she couldn't find him didn't mean he was on his way to Florida! _Yet no one had seen him for hours and he wasn't answering his phone-She had to tell Aro and Marcus maybe they would know…fuck!

Next to his computer was a standard printer and Eva gulped but picked up the new picture printed out and laying on the tray anyway. Another photo of Rick. Only…this wasn't so much a photo. As it was his _exact _mugshot that listened his name, crime…and inmate number as well as the prison he was in.

"Shit!" Eva cursed and mindlessly rushed out of the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone to call Jasper. After two rings he answered.

"Jasper find Marcus and Aro, tell them to meet me outside of the library, now! It's urgent," she didn't wait for his reply, simply hung up and raced towards the library as fast as she could. She hoped she was right and it was just around the corner.

She managed to lean herself against the library doors and catch her breath. Her Kings as well as Jasper were there a few moments later.

"What is it dearest, what is wrong?" Aro asked in concern when he saw her gasping for breath and the look of horror on her face. She reached out and grabbed his hand while simultaneously turning towards Marcus.

"I can't find Caius but he knows. He didn't hear it from me, he found some old news articles on the internet and he even printed out Rick's mugshot from prison," she summed up between breaths. Aro tilted his head and sighed. Pure annoyance left his lips like poison at his next words.

"Well, that's troubling." It sounded so much different but so _natural_ from his feathery voice. So much so, Eva wondered if this was his _true _voice and not the one he normally used for speaking.

"Are any of the jets missing?" Marcus asked Aro in a serious tone like he already knew that they didn't need to bother to look for him. So it was as she feared. Shit! She should have just told him in the studio when she had the chance. Now that legendary rage had the chance to fester and grow in solitude while he undoubtedly stared at her bruised and strangled picture for what could have been hours. Aro shook his head and sighed as he brought his own cellphone to his ear.

"It would be too obvious, it's unlike him. He knew his absence would be noticed sooner that way. He most likely caught the first commercial flight to America and would make preparations from there. Nor would he involve the guard. This is personal." Aro replied and snapped his phone shut in aggravation. He wasn't answering for him either.

"Where is Demetri we'll need him if we wish to stop him in time. He'll know how far he's made it."

"He's in town with Chelsea to help herd in some more _tourists," _Marcus replied_._

"Get him here, immediately."

"But—but he can't just get into the prison can he? That would break your laws if he forced his way in and revealed himself." Eva interrupted. Aro looked to Marcus quickly before back to her and letting another sigh escape.

"I daresay dearest that you have _yet _to see Caius when he fully lets his beast take over. Laws mean nothing to him in that state. Not even his own. Anyone or anything that stands between him and his mission are only in his way."

Damn. Now who knew what he would get into? How many innocent lives would suffer? Yeah, okay, maybe that nagging part of her still wanted vengeance. But she didn't want it this way. Not when more people would hurt all because of that useless, abusing asshole. It was like Rick was some evolving disease, able to infect and destroy anything that came in contact with him. Thinking of this made Eva a little glad that she was able to contain the disease as long as she had.

"If he had to have it this way, why couldn't he have obtained him secretly without putting himself and innocent mortals in danger?" Eva whispered mostly to herself. She was still trying to wrap her mind around everything that was falling into place. A large part of her thought she should have just stayed in bed today. Marcus ended his call to whom Eva assumed to be Demetri and Aro continued.

"Well, that _would _have been the plan but he's not quite himself right now. He's not thinking. He's just reacting. The only thing on his mind destruction without taking into account what that may cost him in the end." Aro explained. He looked to Marcus then Jasper as he continued.

"We need to go now, we'll await Demetri at the entrance and devise a plan from there. I'm certain that I don't need to state how imperative it is that we handle the situation before he can reach American soil," Aro said in another annoyed growl that almost reminded Eva of a tone that stated _'little brother fucked up again'. _It would be endearing were there not lives on the line.

"Come dearest," he said kindly to her and extended his hand. She took it but after a few steps, something made Eva halt. Absentmindedly she looked to the empty corridor they were passing and she felt as though there was some invisible strings pulling her towards it. It wasn't something she could explain but she just _knew_ where she was meant to be. Aro stayed still with her but calmly asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Eva?" Could he not feel what she was feeling? Know what she was thinking when it came to this?

"Go on ahead, darling. You have to round up the guard and let the coven know that you will be absent once again for a short while. You don't need me for that. I'll meet with you at the castle's doors, I promise, I won't be long." Before he could respond she turned to Jasper. "Jasper, come with me."

She let go of Aro's hand but looked up at him to assure him that she would be fine. She'd always be fine with her curly haired solider with her. She could see in Aro's eyes that he wanted to object and she could swear that the silent swallow his throat made was a manifestation of his pride.

"Very well but make haste, beloved." He smiled to her but the fierce look her instantly gave Jasper afterward made her shiver. It was almost like they were completely different people when she wasn't around and she wasn't sure how she felt about it nor did she have the time to contemplate.

Eva half walked, half ran towards her studio; feeling that string tug harder the closer she got to it. She was glad that she didn't bother to lock her door again so that she didn't have to fiddle with the key now. Once she was inside she marched towards the adjoining door and struggled in vain to open it.

"Um, Eva, what are you doing?" Jasper asked quietly and Eva knew to any outside observer she probably looked a little mad but she just couldn't stop herself.

"I don't know," Eva grunted as she pulled up on the doorknob with all her might. When it wouldn't budge, she took a few steps away from the door and decided to properly break her new shoes in. All her pent up rage, sorrow and self-hatred was released as she repeatedly kicked at the door. Her strength didn't waver for a second. This stupid door was keeping her from where she needed to be and she was determined not to let it! Finally the door swung open from her force and the surprise of it caused Eva to fall forward but inside of the studio, so it was all that she cared about.

"You know, I could have opened it for you," Jasper said a little sarcastically but Eva huffed and blew her curly strands out of her face in retort.

"Yeah, well, it made me feel better," Eva answered. Well she _did _feel better until she happened to glance up and look around. Now, she sincerely considered crying.

Caius' studio had been all but demolished. There was wet paint splattered everywhere, a majority of the paintings that once graced these walls: torn from their places and ripped to shreds. Only a handful of paintings remained compared to the hundreds of beautiful priceless pieces that once were. Eva felt her heart break at remembering Caius' words. How he had kept every painting he had ever created for what, hundreds, thousands of years? Now they were all gone in an instant. The world would never see the true beauty of her complex mate's soul like she had. It was just so…sad.

With tears in her eyes Eva crawled on the floor a little further and childishly grabbed one half of a painting while looking for the other half to somehow mold them back together. She may not know Caius as well as she should but she _did _know him well enough to know that this was display was more than one of just rage. His brothers of course feared what he would or could do with his unyielding anger but Eva knew it was more than that now that she saw the destruction of the belongings he worked so hard to create. He was _hurting_. So much so the things he once took so much pride in and loved so dearly didn't matter to him anymore. And it was all because of her. Maybe indirectly but it was still _her _fault.

She looked around the studio and she knew her face had contorted to one on the verge of bursting into tears again but she wouldn't let herself. Not until she found him. Half of the paintings that were still on the wall were ruined regardless because of the gallons and gallons of multicolored paint that had been heaved around the room and some of it had completely covered a few of the paintings, the only thing recognizable being the frame. There was maybe…fifty paintings spared and Eva chocked on a sob when she saw that the portrait of her was still hanging high on the white, bare wall untouched. The only other ones she had noticed before was the other portrait of the man that resembled Caius and an extremely large painting of ancient Rome was also unharmed.

"_What did you do, babe_?" Eva whispered into the quiet studio as she mindlessly continued to try and piece to torn painting together as though her will alone would prove to be a glue.

"Come on, Eva. We should meet with the Kings," Jasper said softly to her as he knelt down to her level. The poor empath could clearly sense how distraught she was and she felt the soothing false comfort begin to work on her because of him. Eva would have obliged if she hadn't noticed something.

Caius was meticulous about his work even when it came to where his paintings were hung. They had all been perfect and straight before. The large one of Rome that was low to the ground was slightly off center. Eva stood and silently kept her eyes on the painting.

"Help me lift this," she whispered to Jasper and once she approached it, together she and Jasper moved it vertically from it's original spot. There Eva saw what looked like a secret passageway further into the castle. An ancient castle filled with vampires…_Of course_ there was a hidden passageway. And Eva knew whatever was on the other side, she had to see. More importantly, she had to do it alone.

"Wait here," Eva said quietly to Jasper, flashing him a look of concern.

With a sigh, Eva summoned up her courage and ducked down so she fit better into the narrow, gray stoned path. She was content to follow this tunnel wherever it may lead.

_Curlykisses: Hey everyone! Queen of cliffhangers here aka Jerkface McAuthorSucks! I know, I'm the worst. I'm sorry. But this chapter was pretty long and the next one is quite the doozy. Though it's already partially done so here's hoping the wait time won't be horrible! On that note *takes in deep breath* __**Warning! Warning! The next chapter is Dark. Dark. And DARK with content that graphically describes violence scenes that may make some of you extremely uncomfortable so please proceed with caution once it is finished! **_

_Well now that that's out of the way, what did you think of this chapter? I know the mood changed a lot but considering everything, I felt it had to. But we covered a lot in this chapter. What do you think of Marcus' reaction? Or about hearing a little more intimately about Eva's past. Do you think Caius is an asshole for looking into what happened to Eva before letting her do so on her own? Or do you think he was just concerned and completely justified. Very curious to see your point of view on this matter so please leave me a review and I will get the next chapter out in a jiffy. Think Caius has already done the unthinkable? Would you blame him if he did? Oh! And what about Eva saying those three words at last? Was it genuine or out of weakness in the moment? Anywho! Thank you again to everyone reading this, you guys are amazing! _

_Review please! Reviews are love and I need them to keep me lazy butt writing!_


	18. Caius

"_Would you love a monsterman_

_Could you understand_

_Beauty of the beast_

_I would do it all for you_

_Would you do it all_

_Do it all for me?"_

_Would you love a Monsterman- Lordi_

It got colder the further she made it through the tunnel. It was borderline freezing but somehow Eva was comforted by this. Something about crying her eyes out always caused her body heat to escalate and feeling the chill air helped her come to her senses. Her once pounding heart was now calm and collected, the only motivation on her mind was her genuine concern for her missing mate. How long she had been crawling through the passageway, she wasn't sure but she would keep going until its end. When she finally reached it, she proceeded with care and caution.

She was now in a circular room, from the build of it Eva assumed it used to be a tower of some sort. Castles had stuff like that right? Inside this basic gray stoned chamber was a variety of wonders she didn't expect to see. An old-fashioned chest overflowing with gold, gems and pearls like something out of a pirate movie was the first thing that caught her eye. She was relieved to see more paintings hung in this space only…these were so unlike the others. Every painting she saw featured Caius with someone she didn't recognize and he was without his translucent skin: he looked human. Reds, pinks and olive colors added to the ivory base to show that blood still coursed through his veins. A time his heart still thumped proudly in his chest and his lungs inhaled air from a time and place Eva knew nothing of. It was sobering. The reminder that her warrior mate had once _lived_. He was more than a vessel of immortality and brutality. As seemingly perfect and timeless as he often appeared to be, there was a time that he was plagued with the same mortally troubles that she knew all too well. As hard as it was for her to imagine him as anything but a vampire king, here was the proof staring her in the face.

Another shocking detail she noticed…was how many of the paintings depicted him as a _boy_. A smiling blue eyed child with short, neat snowy colored hair he had to this day. There was no trace of cruelty or implication that screamed 'murderer' inside of those eyes. She absentmindedly placed her hand on the painting and frowned. It somehow _hurt_ her to see her King look so innocent once upon a time. Did this little boy dream of the bloodshed he would cause one day? Did he enjoy the things he did? Or was it nurture more than nature? A cruel world shaping a cruel man. He certainly had no thoughts or even a vague idea concerning _her._ Eva's mates had made everything seem to be about _her_. As though they continued existing just for the opportunity to meet her and while in a way that could be true, it wasn't entirely. She _wasn't _their whole world. How could she be with thousands of years separating them? There was so much about them that she was clueless about. Like the painting before her, there were many layers to them you had to chip away before you got down to the base. The thing that made them who they are. And Eva simply couldn't imagine the smiling kid looking back at her being capable of all the secrets and horrible things she had heard about Caius. Call her naïve but…a heartless monster _couldn't_ have a touch like his. Couldn't harbor the compassion she saw in his eyes but the doubt followed her everywhere she went, the unspoken warning of getting so close to a man that could rip someone apart without batting an eye. Like it was as natural as breathing.

The room was all but cluttered, the walls covered with paintings and plaques, the floor harboring various treasures that Eva assumed to be the spoils of war. Among the prizes the room proudly displayed; included was a life size sculpture of undoubtedly Caius in pure white marble. He had a sword in his hand that was raised to the air in triumph. He wore regal looking armor with a symbol etched on his chest that she couldn't remember seeing in her history books or anything of the like. Despite the bloody and brutal implication of this statue, she still marveled at it. He did look glorious in this get up, he really did. But why did he have all these things? Riches and reminders of his past? Was this his way of coping with eternity perhaps?

She gasped loudly when she ceased her gawking and turned slightly to see the absent king. He was sitting on the floor next to his sculpture. He was shirt and shoeless. It looked like not even his own clothing wasn't spared from his self-destructive massacre. Her heart pumped icy fear throughout her entire body when she saw that he was covered in a bright red color from one side of his face that trickled all the way down to his bare foot. Then she remembered the disaster in the studio and relaxed a bit. In addition, vampires of course did not bleed but her heart had to seize up when she saw that dastardly color decorating his body. It was all too easy to see it as blood in her mind. Violent memories and his violent attitude forced her mind to think the worst. The smell of paint was thick in the air which helped her remember the truth and not the chaos her brain was trying to create.

He had splatters of green, blue and some black on him as well. It was kind of poetic in a way, Eva mused. His white hair and translucent skin made him a living canvas and while it was downright depressing, the paint now covering most of him; it embodied his mood perfectly. It couldn't be depicted better if he had done it intentionally. A detail Eva found the most striking was the black paint covering his left brow creating a backdrop for his bright, wild red eyes contrasting also with the pale white of his skin.

Only Eva was sick to her stomach at seeing the pure _defeat _on his face. It was obvious from his countenance to the way he slumped back against the wall. Shoulders hunched and eyes vacantly staring ahead as if he wasn't even on the same planet as she was. She had seen this. She knew this mood, this state. And it absolutely terrified her that Caius was experiencing it. The last time Eva remembered harboring a similar look in her eyes she had almost…

To her surprise, he spoke.

"Now you see me for what I am, amare," he said in a soft voice that was mixed with so much pain she could barely recognize it. And _gods_ if it wasn't a sharp _stab _directly to her heart. Eva ignored the comment and slowly walked closer to him.

"We've been looking for you, babe. You had us all scared for a moment."

He didn't respond. He just stayed there on the floor with his eyes facing forward. Carefully Eva sat down next to him and from that position she could see what he was staring so intensely at. It wasn't so much a 'family portrait' not in the correct style at least, but the painting depicted Caius with a number of people in what looked like an old fashioned palace. They all looked happy. Caius was sitting at the head of a table and standing next to him was a middle aged blonde woman who had her hand on his shoulder, a loving look on her face as she looked down at him. She was absolutely beautiful. All Eva needed was a slight glow behind her shoulders and she would have easily believed the woman was meant to be an angel. Eva decided that talking to him was the best option. She needed him to come back to her. As unpleasant of a topic as it may have been, there was no escaping it now.

"I didn't want you to find out that way, love." Eva said quietly to get it out there.

"Do you forgive me?" It still sounded so unlike him. She didn't know _this_ voice. It lacked the confidence, determination and low rumble his voice normally carried. Sadly Eva frowned when she looked into his eyes. While he was responding to her…he was still a million miles away.

"Of course I forgive you, Caius," she tried to sound as understanding as she could but her voice was hoarse and it told clearly how exhausted she was. "Do you forgive me?"

"For?" he asked simply as if he truly had no clue what she was asking of him. It seemed to be a strain for him just to get that one word out and she decided that she _loathed _this voice. She wanted the one filled with bravado and charm back. Eva shrugged her shoulders and felt that relentless guilt creeping up on her. If she had talked to him first, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

"For not telling you sooner."

"I have nothing to forgive, amare. I'm the one that violated your privacy I just-I knew," he swallowed and those eyes came to life again. They went from being distance and practically oozing with pain to something much more dangerous. She was a little glad that he had yet to look at her directly because had he in that moment she would have jumped in fear despite herself. That was certainly not what Caius needed right now.

"I didn't need to hear your sweet voice say the words to know that someone in your life had horribly mistreated you. You were cautious to keep your wounds from me, but seeing how you guarded certain aspects of your body so adamantly, only made me more determined to learn the reason. Once my eyes witnessed your seared skin, I couldn't pretend anymore. I had to either quiet my fears or face the ugly truth. I tried to give you more time, I truly did. But the thoughts, the fear, the rage kept eating away at me so I succumbed to my true nature and sought the truth myself. You are _so _kind, gentle and delicate…to imagine _anyone_ having the ability to-" He stopped himself from speaking and Eva trembled slightly when she heard the roar that rumbled up his chest. She watched him bite it back and swallow hard and she shivered again. It was as though he was _physically _keeping his beast at bay and thinking along those lines, as well as realizing just how close he was to that line of no return…it was surreal. She didn't know if the castle could bear him being loose again.

"You're angry…" Well that was stupid. Eva felt like she should speak but she wished she was at least slightly clever in moments when it _mattered. _She just honestly didn't know what to say.

"I'm _angry_," Caius agreed simply but the very way he said the word was satire. A mockery of what was, in reality, _burning, _festering inside him. Eva was fairly certain if she sat in front of him and stared into those blood eyes the intensity wouldn't falter for a second. He was in his own world currently. One filled with blood, screams and death. She'd be able to see the hundreds if not thousands of ways Caius imagined destroying her stepfather play out like a movie if she stared back at him long enough. What else could be going through his mind in this moment?

"Understand that I am not angry with _you,_ beloved. Not once, not for a second. I can't describe-after discovering the hell you went through, it awoken something in me. I am currently debating if that something makes me more dangerous or weak in certain aspects. I am a selfish, selfish creature who rarely thinks of the good of anyone around him, save himself. Only now the only thing that remains painted in my mind is the image of your face contorted in agony and it feels like some wretched beast has torn my heart asunder. Seeing you in such pain all alone-" He choked on his words and though a growl didn't escape him this time, just being in his presence allowed Eva to feel his earth shattering rage. That mixed with the sorrow in his words made Eva feel like she was currently sporting a fist sized hole in her own chest as well.

"Others have had it worse. I'm alive to tell my story. Some aren't so lucky," Eva reminded him. It was so hard to see him this way. Morose. Like he was just existing for the sake of it now. He wasn't breathing, blinking or fidgeting where he sat. Eva was fairly sure that the marble statue next to him had more life in it than the man it was modeled after.

"Did you know there was a time I treated mortals with the same cruelty?" He said suddenly. It was an extremely uncomfortable way to break the silence. It seemed like he was anxious to get that small tidbit out, so she allowed it. Eva didn't want to assume but hearing this wasn't as shocking as it probably should have been. He had warned her that he was a cruel and ruthless man. Everyone spoke of his rage as if it were legend. Regardless Eva kept quiet and let him speak. In truth, she was always interested in anything and everything he had to say.

"I never tortured someone for an extended amount of time but it wasn't as though it was difficult to earn that punishment in my youth. I caused anyone that entered my life pain, with the promise of death if it suited me. I'd bring a man misery for information, punishment…sometimes for the thrill of it to pass the time between battles. It reminded me that I had power over _something_. That I had some twisted purpose in this world and I got satisfaction like no other from obeying those carnal desires. Only in certain circumstances however. Scarcely women. _Never_ children. I wanted a challenge, I liked egging my victims on in hopes they would rise up and attempt to destroy me. I enjoyed being the one to extinguish that inner fire. A fire, a hatred, sometimes ignited by my own hands. Hearing my own heart pound in my ears, telling me that I was _better_ than what tried to end me. While I did prey on the weak, it didn't feel the same with women and children. I couldn't bring myself to hurt them, a majority of the time I would free them or allow them to stay in the ranks of my army as long as they could pull their own weight. Yet I'm just as _guilty_ as your stepfather for ruining my fair share of lives. How can you sit next to me after what you've been through? How can you _ever _look at me without seeing another torturer?"

Eva didn't know how to respond. She really hadn't thought about it. She saw no reason to compare Caius' sins to Rick's because, well, they didn't involve her. She wasn't there that portion of his life, who was she to condemn or scold him? It was so hard to imagine though. That the man who could say such sweet things to her, held her so gently and vowed everlasting love to her was the same man that so many to this day considered a terror. A beast. Was she just naïve? Could she truly _not fathom _the snowy haired angel that had saved her from certain death as the monster he very well could have been? Or was she lying to herself? Yet what was she supposed to do? Stay away from him for…being who he was? Maybe all of that was behind him. Even if it wasn't could she just make him stop?

When Eva failed to answer him, Caius sighed a long and low sigh. It seems, he was determined to help her understand. He needed her to know now so that there was no chance of regret in the future.

"My love, I am going to tell you some things you _need _to know. Things I vowed never to utter aloud again. Only the two men that I have called brother the majority of my immortality have heard the same tale. I know that I robbed you the opportunity to share the darkened moments of your life, so in return I will share with you mine freely. It's what you deserve. To know what fate has _shackled_ you to," It was so similar to how Eva herself felt when it came to having her glorious mates, it hurt. She saw no reason for him to think so poorly of himself. She was the _broken little girl_, he was a _King_. If anyone should feel like they were given a raw deal, it was him.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Caius." Eva said sweetly to him. She went to place her hand on his but he moved it away from her which made her frown but she didn't protest. Sometimes when she was locked in her wicked and ruthless mind, the last thing she wanted was to be touched. Perhaps Caius was the same way? She wanted to support him through this and clearly he was handling it worse than she was. Being strong was pretty much natural for her when it was for someone she cared about. Especially someone like her complex monarch. Whatever was on his mind seemed to greatly disturb him so if he had to get it out, she would sit and listen until he tired of speaking. When it came to her Kings…she would do _anything_ they needed of her.

"I _need_ to." He said simply and Eva understood that feeling so she patiently sat next to him and let him gather his words. No doubt he would speak them more eloquently than she had.

"I was born in a time that war was rampant and the only law of the land was: the strongest survived. I believe the closest term for my people that you might recognize is Germanic. We dominated a majority of land just North of Greece. My clan was brutal and in all honesty the very definition of uncivilized. We were similar to what you might know as barbarians but being so close to Greece allowed my people control of vital trade routes, therefore we acquired many valuable goods that were well beyond our deserving because of this. We were cultured, yes, but still primal in many aspects. I grew up with my mother, my sisters and my father. We lived in a palace and was considered and treated as royalty. However, my father may have been given the title: he was no king. Just a tyrant over a small fraction of land that most would have considered ideal, more than substantial for generations of his kin to rule but it wasn't enough for him. It was _never_ enough. He wanted to conquer the known world. I think it was his only goal in life but I will never know for certain. We were never close. Not in the way most sons are to their fathers. _I_ was a means to an end, an extension of him. Not a son. My first full conversation with the man was when I was maybe seven years old. At the time, I only knew he was a warrior, he lived for battle and he provided us what we needed for our family to continue to thrive,"

Eva was already a little bummed at the way Caius was…_professionally_ telling her about his father. No love or dedication in his voice. Eva would move the stars themselves if it meant she could simply say goodbye to her father one last time. She had mixed feelings for her mother, but even she would talk of her fondly in the right context. She nodded suddenly to show that she was still listening. Caius must have been looking for recognition because he continued shortly after.

"I spent most of my days with my mother during my childhood. She was an amazing woman and she loved her children more than life itself. She was more or less arranged to marry my father by her people and his real interest was in her father's army instead of the remarkable woman he took advantage of. I think I inherited most of my genetics from her; I was the only one of my siblings that was fair-haired and blue eyed. My sisters took after my father in appearance. Anyhow, I had training or studying most of the day and by night mother would always tell me stories of the old gods and their creation of this world. She was a religious woman. I followed after her in that regard. As a child the concept of a promised paradise to those who were victorious in battle made me understand my father better. He of course was not religious in any aspect but the old code helped me cope with his cruelty. We all wanted our afterlife filled with glory and peace, perhaps all he sought was the gods favor? It was easier to see the world through this concept and live with what I knew laid before me. As I grew older, I saw him more often though I often dreaded when he was stuck in the palace for possibly weeks at a time. He rarely acknowledged my sisters existence and he'd often rush off to bed his concubines after he was done 'teaching me'. By that I mean hours of him slinging me from one side of the courtyard to the other while I struggled to merely lift the sword in my hand."

"Wait, your Dad slept with other women while he was married to your mother?" Eva interjected and she felt foolish when she recalled how very different life was for Caius growing up versus herself in the modern era. It was probably the "norm" back then. That and, well, she alone was mated to three different men. She wasn't one to really judge if you looked at it that way but having _mates_ and having _concubines_ was two completely separate things. Caius shrugged at her question as if it really wasn't a big deal whatsoever.

"My father had a weakness for women and if nothing else it kept his attention away from me for a while and I was grateful for that. Mother never seemed to care. He provided her with children and that was all she required of him. She knew what he was and did everything in her power to show me that he was nothing more than a power obsessed fiend but I was young. A part of me still idolized the man. He had such strength and power that both protected and provided for his family. I wanted desperately to protect my family as well. So I did everything he asked of me hoping to gain his love."

"You think he didn't love you?" Again a simple shrug that made Eva frown and look down at the floor. Was that even possible? Could a parent simply not love their child? If that was true, it made Eva more reluctant to read her mother's journal.

"I think he _liked _me. I was a little warrior in the making to him. Something he could mold to his liking. The next in line to lead the kingdom he worked so hard to create. If the man knew love, he never showed it. Yet I was allowed to forgo my studies when he was home which permitted me time to spend with my sisters and help mother in the gardens. It was like magic to me, to watch the seeds I once held in my hands turn to such beautiful things. It was my mother's way of teaching patience to me but as you can see, it didn't bear much fruit in the end. I still love the pure beauty of wildlife however, it reminds me of her. If my mother wasn't with her children, she was in her garden. Father _hated_ it. Considered such tedious labor to be 'slave work' but she was a strong woman and always did as she pleased. She'd let him grumble and harp but then go about her way. She had a small amount of power over him because, without her, he would lose control of her father's people. Thus giving him less troops for his army. Life was rather joyous for a while until father came home one night and with him the spoils of war. That was the first time I saw artwork, a few paintings from Athens thrown into the mix of treasures, all but forgotten under the jewels and gold. The colors and textures enchanted me. Someone _created _this. Beautiful skies and lush green fields captured in one confined area. It was like a whole new world between the frames, I was just as engrossed staring at these colors as I would be when my mother told me stories at night: my imagination running wild. I stole a small painting that was about the size of a throw pillow and snuck it into my room when no one was looking. It was of a plain, brown clay vase but I adored it," a small smile came on his face but too soon did it vanish. That small gesture already told Eva loads whether he realized it or not. Seeing that excitement fade the moment he spoke of it told her that someone, probably someone important in his life, had told him he was foolish for being what he was. An artist. After seeing his breathtaking work and the commitment he had to making every stroke absolutely perfect; that thought greatly saddened Eva.

"I would stare at it and contemplate. What did this vase contain? Who did it belong to? Why was it worthy of being captured in such a unique way? Were there more creations like this out there? Could _I_ someday be immortalized in a painting? Would children look at me and ask the same questions that came to my mind while I looked at this little vase? Well…mother found the painting one day while I was practicing with my tutor in the courtyard. I feared being punished. I was meant to lead the clan, fight in battle one day and father always spoke how 'men' should behave and hoarding a trivial painting certainly didn't align with his vision. Any time I acted less than a man, I was punished severely. It was an image issue. If I appeared weak, father would appear weak. If father was seen as weak, his enemies would attack and my family would die. I had to remind myself constantly not to look or act certain ways otherwise the worst could happen."

Eva just blinked at him. That's a little fucking extreme don't you think!? Telling a child if he doesn't act like a man (whatever that meant) then his whole family would be destroyed? That if nothing else could mess with a young man's mind. Hell, the way Caius spoke of it now, she wondered if he still believed it to be true! So the boy enjoyed paintings, something new and exciting for him, big deal! His father was not only powerful but manipulative. The worst combination possible.

"She asked me about it and I sheepishly told her how much I enjoyed the painting and the others that I found in the treasure room. To my surprise she hung the painting in my quarters and days later, she asked one of our traders to acquire the materials needed to make paint of my own. We'd mix the wax and pigments together and it was like wielding magic to me. A science and art my young mind could not comprehend. After my studies, when father was away, she let me practice. I remember vividly the first time I so much as made a colored stroke on a blank space. I jumped back, frightened that I had somehow done something unthinkable. Like the color would somehow come to life and swallow me whole. Months continued this way and no matter what disaster-pieces my youthful hands created, my mother encouraged me as though I was already an artist of noble standing."

Eva smiled at this. Her mother never came to any of her art exhibits at her old high school and she couldn't say for certain if she had seen much of her current artistic skills, so it was good to hear that Caius' mother nurtured his artistic nature. Sounded like he needed it. A break from blood and warfare at least. Every warrior needed a distraction. She still didn't see why his father despised that side of Caius so much.

"Were you close with her?" Eva asked softly and Caius nodded.

"Of course I was. She was an incredible woman who devoted her life to being the best mother she could be and she lead our clan in my father's stead when he was at war. She showed mercy and kindness that simply wasn't in the man. _He_ cared about his land, _she_ cared about his people. As opposite as they may have been, together they ruled a victorious kingdom. I loved my sisters as well, but they were much older than me so they were more difficult to relate to. Still, I would spend as much time with them as I could. It got easier when my Uncle and his children joined us in the palace. They were boys and closer to my age, they also were forced to endure the same training regimen as I did, so I was no longer alone in that aspect. Those were the happiest moments in my mortal life. Surrounded by my family and enjoying my secret pastime when father was away. It was short lived. Father found my artwork and was _furious. _He beat me, broke a few of my ribs and considering the time it took a good while just to stand again once he was through with me. He blamed my mother for making me _soft _so she and my sisters were banished to a separate living quarters away from the palace and was forbidden to see me. As I laid in the Maester's ward, my father instructed me to think about the man I wanted to be and promised me that if I continued to defy him; my path would lead me nowhere. Said the only paint I needed was the blood of my enemies and only that would give me the respect I deserve."

"Damn, darling. I'm sorry." That was awful. He was kid and got beaten to the point he had broken ribs? She was fairly certain that Rick had never _broken _anything. Maybe a finger or two but that wasn't exactly crippling. Her homework would just suffer for a few weeks and she would get behind in her class while never treating the injuries (not that a hospital could do much for broken fingers) but she was still fully capable of functioning.

Once again, Caius subtly shrugged and the words that left his lips next chilled Eva to the bone.

"It wasn't the first time he was _that_ aggressive with his punishments but it certainly held a lasting impression."

Was that what _she _sounded like? All the times she tried to excuse her abuse and assure whoever knew her story that she had been through worse? Hearing it from his point of view, it wasn't comforting. Not even remotely comforting. Just because he had been through worse didn't mean he deserved it. Now she had a faceless man she was busy placing all of her anger into. Eva didn't know which was worse. Rick's random acts of violence or Caius' father's so called discipline which indicated that Caius _deserved _the abuse. Learning this made Eva slowly attempt to understand her King. It was amazing how much one's childhood would implicate the adult they were meant to be. If Caius grew up terrified to show any human emotion or take on a passion such as art in case it would be perceived as weakness, it wasn't a surprise that he could perform acts of cruelty without so much as changing his facial expression.

"When I was able to resume my regular life and without my mother, I did everything my father asked of me. He was all I had after isolating me from the rest of my family. I had my cousins, whom I loved dearly but they couldn't care for or nurture me the way a parent could, not that I got anything of the sort from my father but my hopes was that if I was obedient, I could not only win his love but I would be able to see my mother again. He remained in the palace for longer periods of time to watch over me, I assume to ensure I didn't do anything to disgrace him further. I was shocked that he let me continue to go to temple but he never protested. Luckily, my mother learned this and would sit next to me during prayer. She would hide her face with a veil so that she wasn't recognized but the moment I felt her hand gently on top of mine, I knew it was her. Our religion and the time we spent together in prayer was all I had left of her. I began to look forward to going to temple more so than battle every day. Until one day, I dared to speak to her. My thirteenth year was approaching and I was anxious about attending the ceremony meant for me. I shamefully expressed this to my mother who advised me to open up to my father about it, that only he had the power to keep me from the task at hand. We had grown…fairly close in those years. Enough to be familiar with each other at least, I thought I may be able to sway him to my side. As always, any of my pleas fell on deaf ears."

"What ceremony?" Eva asked a little unsure if she even wanted to know the answer. What her King explained was something she truly wasn't prepared for.

"At the age of thirteen, in my clan, you were considered a man. Naturally_ I_ was meant to rule after my father's demise, so as a rite of passage, the next in line was destined to execute a lawbreaker publically to assume the mantle of king. A way to allow the kingdom to know it is by their hands the law will be enforced from that moment on."

"At thirteen?! So what, your dad wanted you to—to kill someone in front of your village?" Eva asked in shock. Barbarian culture, indeed. How could any father ask their child to do such a despicable thing?

"It was just something that came with age, yes. To my people, it was no different than a teenager earning their driver's license. A tactic to keep the masses afraid of the royal family and for the future king to take their first life before they were forced to in battle. Theoretically, it would prepare them for war better so they wouldn't be hesitant or squeamish to do what needed to be done." Caius explained and his eyes flashed briefly to hers and Eva could already feel the dismay bubbling up in him. Well, being forced to kill someone at such a young age would no doubt be an awful memory to relive.

"And you didn't want to…" She couldn't really finish the sentence. She looked over to the painting of Caius as a smiling young boy and to think of him acting in such a way still felt so wrong. Yet the Caius sitting next to her was always eager for a fight and she had personally seen him take another's life with relative ease. It made her wonder what changed in him to make him so cold on the topic when he was speaking of a time when it was the last thing he wanted.

"No, I didn't. I didn't see any honor in it. I had trained my whole life to be an expert with a sword and in combat and while I was more than willing to protect my family or to even fight in open war; this didn't feel the same. Yes, whomever was brought before me would be a thief or possibly a murderer but to have them defenseless at my knees…I couldn't imagine myself doing it. I was desperate and pleaded with my father to reconsider, that I would prove my worth in the fields but he got angry with me. I told him that the idea didn't sit well with me and that the gods welcomed _warriors_ into paradise, not _murderers_. I didn't want a possible innocent life on my slate to prevent me from entering the hall of champions. He blamed my mother once more for making me weak. Said it wasn't something worth contemplation so he didn't understand why I was having such a hard time with it. He despised my hesitance for bloodshed. He did not harm me but assured me that if I did not fulfil my duties to the clan I would be banished from the kingdom and considered another enemy. So I agreed and prepared myself for the day to come. I was never what he _wanted _me to be. But he was determined to align my vision with his own."

Caius stopped speaking and his eyes glazed over briefly. It looked like he was in a different world again so Eva calmly placed her hand on top of his to bring him back. He blinked and looked at her apologetically before swallowing hard and continuing his story.

"At the ceremony, as the sun set, they brought to me a villager that was already beaten and bloody, dressed in rags, a sack thrown over their head. And with all eyes on me and my father at my back, I did as I was instructed to do while my victim was forced to kneel before me. It's…it's not like what you have seen in films you know?" Caius said abruptly while turning to face her. "I was a boy and my strength lacking in this field. It wasn't a clean cut. If you want to free a man's head from their shoulders by way of sword, you have to hack and _hack _at their neck. Time froze in my mind but I remember each and every slash I made. The ones that splattered blood on my face, that sent shivers of pain through both of my arms. All of it. When I was finished, I remember feeling a small sense of pride as the villagers cheered for me underneath the platform I was on. I was a man now. I had my people's trust. I let my eyes fall back to what was left of my victim one last time. And in that moment, that second in a forgotten time to humanity, my entire life, values, and world changed. Now that my victim was decapitated, their dismembered head rolled freely from the sack that once concealed it and I was looking down into the eyes of my mother."

Eva's eyes widened and she felt like she was sinking through the floor. Her hand absentmindedly covered her lips and she couldn't shake the horror from her face. No. No, no, she must have heard him wrong. There was…no one could be _that _evil. The devil incarnate couldn't devise such a horrible betrayal. What mind could scheme such a thing?

"I turned to my father and while the roar of the crowd thundered in my ears, his words to me cut through all the noise as well as the sound of my traitorous heart beating obscenely in my chest. He told me 'It will all be easy now' then turned and left me alone on the altar." Caius took in a shaking breath and what followed was a low, short string of chuckles. The way his shoulders merely moved with the extrusion was haunting. He looked up at her and from the separate expression on his face, the amused half-grin, Eva knew she was looking at and speaking to his beast again. They were one in the same but somehow…exact opposites at once.

"I find beauty in the simplest of terms this modern era has created; for they sometimes explain things perfectly without the need of elaborate phrasing. In this case, I think the word _snapped _fits divinely. For I felt something in his side of my head," he gestured for effect, referencing just between his right earlobe and temple. "_Snap _at the realization of what I had just done. I had taken the life of the only being that had shown me love and compassion but it was so much more than that. While her death would continue to haunt me to this day, in my beliefs, there is a _very special _place reserved for mother-killers. Everything, in one moment, had been taken from me. Not only did I lose the most important person in my life but I successfully sealed my chance to ever be reunited with her again."

"You were damned." Eva said understanding. If whatever religion Caius followed worked anything like Christianity, than committing certain sins would condemn you to eternal suffering. If Eva could guess, Caius used to follow an old warriors code and if he committed a serious taboo, he would be shunned from his preferred after life. Good fucking lord…it was just, so horrible. His father had _forced_ him to murder someone publically then _tricked _him into killing his own _mother_! For what?! So he could be a better warrior? So he could be as cold as he was? So if Caius had already done the unthinkable…

"There was nothing holding you back. There was no hope for salvation so therefore nothing further you could do to condemn yourself." Eva said and felt sick to her stomach. She actually gagged, trying not to puke at the sick, sick thought. He was a boy. He was a fucking _boy_! Thirteen years old and alone in the world with no one but his megalomaniac father to comfort him.

"There was _one _way." Caius said in a whisper and Eva inched closer to him so that she could hear him better, so that he wouldn't have to force himself to be louder but tears formed in her eyes when he moved away from her. She wanted nothing more than to hold him as Marcus had her. To hell if he was man, a king or some wicked vampire, he _needed _her and she would give him all the affection he was denied and then some if he would _let_ her.

"And in doing this I in fact became _everything _my father wanted. The dawning of my _wicked _reign. I conquered most of the known land, always on the move, always expanding. The might of Greece even knew fear at the mention of my name. Not to brag but had things turned out differently, I'm fairly confident that I would have conquered Rome since I was aligned with the Visigoths at the time. I burned, murdered and tortured anyone in my path. Vainly searching for my passage to paradise."

"You wanted to die…" Eva said in a half whisper, half sob. Was that _all _his life was leading up to in his mind? Did he enter all of those battles just in hopes that someone would claim his life? Caius clenched his jaw but kept his eyes on her.

"I had to _earn_ it." Caius said earnestly. "The gods would often smile upon those who died gloriously in battle. I had to be defeated after I had exhausted all of my strength. I had to find a challenger that was genuinely _better _than me. I couldn't pull any punches nor hold anything back. I needed a glorious death. What better one than one of the children I spared rising up and destroying their former oppressor. I hoped that was how I would find my end. A poetic justice in a way. Everything I did in the meantime was to either find my worthy opponent or to quiet the rage within. The cosmic joke being that most of said rage was directed at myself, not those I challenged. Any time I saw my own reflection I saw the boy holding his father's sword, his mother's blood staining his face. Yes, I found much enjoyment in spreading my pain around. I'm an outright bully in that sense. I suffered, so the _world_ had to suffer. I loathed my very existence so those around me would love me or bow at my feet in fear. Do not mistake, dearest," he finally took her hand in his and the contact was a comfort Eva thought they both needed.

"Do not take my experience, as unjust as it may have been, as an _excuse_ for what I've done. For what I became. I knew right from wrong, I simply didn't _care_. I knew I was abiding by my father's will, to conquer in his name, but it was the only way my mind would quiet. The only satisfaction I could achieve was through pain and bloodshed. I couldn't live in my father's house, I could never go back _home_ unless I was a corpse waiting to be buried after what I did. The memory of my mother haunted the palace. A constant reminder of her grace and my sin. So the second I was given command of the army, I sought my paradise by way of force. Tormenting my victims was not something that would further my goal nor was my cruelty. I did it because I _wanted _to. I lost track of the number of my victims as a _mortal_. I labored in death long before I knew anything of this life. My methods resounding as legendary horror, children would fall asleep at night _praying _that I wouldn't decide to add their village to my long list of destruction. I _love _causing fear. I love seeing those weaker than me tremble before me. I don't see that changing any time in the future. I a_m _a monster, Eva. I tell you all of this so that you not only understand _exactly _what I am but so that you know, what I was capable of doing the moment I realized the torment you had been through. I have burned down villages for _less. _I have ripped a man's throat out for patronizing me. I have _blinded _a man for staring at my _wife _in a way I did not appreciate. I can honestly say that your innocent mind cannot fathom what I would do to the main that gave my _mate _a lifetime of torment."

Caius ever so slowly grinned, revealing his inhumanly sharp teeth. He started to laugh a deep rumbling laugh, his Crimson eyes darkening to pure black as he looked up into the nothingness of the tower.

"Oh, dearest…I destroyed a man who dared to lay his hands on you but _one _time in his useless immortal life. I condemned him to an eternity of endless suffering, a loneliness and agony I sincerely doubt the fires of hell could compare to. If given the opportunity, this man would be envious of _Edward_. I haven't quite chosen my preferred method but I can promise you this: whatever man has considered an acceptable method to put their people to death would be _paradise _and far better than what he deserves."

"If that's true and if you are so angry…why didn't you go to America? What stopped you?" Eva could feel her chest tighten as she all but whispered her question. It was eating at her. She shouldn't be so intrusive but if the reason was what she _thought _it was, she didn't know if she could handle it.

Caius covered his face with his hand and Eva could only make out one of his crimson eyes between the cracks of his fingers, his sight frustratingly focused back on the portrait before him.

"Because you deserve better." He said while forcing himself to look back at her. "After all the violence you've already seen, I knew you would see my vengeance and either be repulsed by me or fear me. If anyone should decide this…_beast's_ fate, it is you. As much as I still desire nothing more than to _properly _introduce myself to this mortal, I will not act upon my instinct unless you wish for me to. I owe you that much at the very least for violating your privacy but learning this taught me something,"

He looked at her for what could have been hours, both of them remaining perfectly still. As much as Eva's anticipation was nagging at her, she let him speak on his terms.

"You're too _good _for me, Eva." She saw the same silver film in Caius' eyes that was in Marcus' after their moment and it worried her. She didn't know if this was just vampire's way of crying or if it was something much more troubling. She had to try and console him, bring him back to the present.

"That's not true, Caius." Eva scolded.

"It is." Caius argued. "You've suffered and you're still kind, understanding and giving. This vile world tried to tear you down and unlike me, you rose above it. You didn't let your conditions compromise _who_ you are. One night, when the weight of my past was too much to bear and the realization that I would never see my eternal paradise, thus never lay eyes on my mother again, I confessed it all to Aro. I will tell you the tale of my turning another night or my brothers will in my stead but I'll skip forward. At the time his gift was unknown to me. Even while he knew everything already, he patiently listened to me pathetically prattle on. When I was finished his words brought clarity to my chaotic mind and those very words gave me the strength to continue on existing to this very day. He said '_Maybe you were meant to be given immortality. That your purpose far exceeded that of human limitations. Perhaps here, on earth, you can be given joy you would never be given in any other plain of existence.'_ I thought once I found my mate, I would know that purpose he mentioned and I do. I was meant to become the strong but ruthless man that I am so that I could protect you. Only, I failed. I've _already_ failed you. You could have _died_ and I was nowhere to be seen. Anytime it _matters, _anytime I am _needed _I fail. Nothing I can do to change what was done with all my strength."

Eva was alarmed to see Caius rise to his feet and she instinctively jumped to hers as well. With his back to her and his arm propped on the tunnels entrance, holding up his body weight as he leaned on the wall. He heaved an elongated sigh and trembled. His eyes slowly but surely returning to their darker state.

"You should stay far, far away from me, Eva. I am evil, cruel, overbearing, possessive and violent with an unsound mind. You are not immortal, we have not mated. You can _still _reject me without feeling any pain or lasting effects and I will resign to my fate. I can entrust my brothers to your care without worry and wile away the rest of my eternity in solitude. It's a cruel demon's fate. One fitting of a monster such as myself. Being expelled from heaven and denied the love that could outshine even it."

Eva felt herself moving quickly towards him and before her mind could process it, she was standing in front of him. Her own fury taking over her in this obviously delicate situation. Yet as messed up, insane or sick as it may have been it was only _now _that his words greatly disturbed her.

"I don't want to hear you say such nonsense again, Caius." She said firmly and as she looked up into her King's charcoal eyes, she felt no fear. She only saw the fires of her own eyes burning in the reflection. It was probably unheard of, foolish to be so close and defiant to Caius when he was in this state but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Even if he was unsure himself.

"Everything I have stated is the truth, Eva. I killed my own _mother. _What is stopping me from hurting you? Even if it is inadvertently or unintentionally, I cannot allow that nor willingly subject you to the horror that is _loving_ me. Not after everything you have been through."

"_You_ are what's stopping you from hurting me. Darling, have you really spent this long blaming yourself for something your _father_ did? You were a child. You were tricked. If you knew the truth at the time would you have done it?"

"She is dead by my hand. There is no other stipulations needed. If I had been _noble _if I had been _brave_, I would have taken my exile and she could have lived out the rest of her life."

"Without her child. The very thing you said she devoted her life to," Eva added. "Besides, how do you know your father wouldn't have had her killed the moment you were gone? Babe…we can both stand here and 'should've, would've could've' all day. Sometimes it's the wondering, the not knowing how things could have turned out that really kills us the most. Without a concrete reason or answer we're left to question everything and inevitably turn the blame on ourselves. I don't put too much thought into fate, you know? But maybe I'm wrong. What if things really _do _happen for a reason? Maybe if you hadn't been forced to do that awful thing…you would have never went away from your kingdom. Maybe you wouldn't have become a vampire at all. Then where would _I _be? I wouldn't be blessed to have a man so terrified to hurt me that he's willing to tear himself apart to keep me safe. And maybe if I hadn't been shown just how cruel men could be, I wouldn't appreciate just how _special _that is. But I do."

She gently leaned heavenward and placed her forehead on Caius' cool one though she had to do so on her tip toes. He trembled at the closeness but did not pull away. And maybe she was wrong again. Maybe Caius _needed _to be touched by someone who loved him when he was like this. It was a way of showing him that he wasn't just some monster made of stone and venom. That the world could quake at his feet if it was his will but someone, someone would be beside him, unafraid and willing to wrap their arms around him when he felt weak. Eva would keep him strong.

"Please," Caius exhaled in a shaky breath and Eva marveled how even his breath was cool, feeling the full impact of it so close to her face. "Do not fear me. I can't stand it. I would sooner tear my own heart out than harm you. But I have unintentionally hurt those close to me because they got too close. The idea of you being in constant fear of me or if I…" He stopped and forced himself to look down, low enough that she could no longer meet his eye. Like the many times he had done to her, Eva gently cupped his chin and pushed upward until he was looking at her.

"I am not afraid of you, darling. You can question yourself if you want to and that's fine. But I have seen cruelty in a man's eyes before and the same look just isn't in yours. Maybe it only fades when you look at me but that still tells me a lot. There is too much love in your eyes for me to be afraid. You have not failed me and you do not shame me. The only way you could do so is if you walk away from me. I'm not going to give up on you or stop loving you for being who you are. I'm not going to put you in a cookie cutter and expect you to come out the way I imagined you to be. You are who you are and that means that I accept the not-so-perfect parts of you too. I wouldn't have you any other way," She was proud for once of her confidence. Was she damned for this? Was she sick or twisted in more ways than she realized? She knew who he was. A part of her knew the whole time that there was a demon deep inside her beloved that fully shaped the man he would be. Then again, Eva would rather see the man, the good in him. And if she was damned for loving him, then _this_ hell is much preferred than the one she used to live in.

He looked at her awhile and the words that left his lips stunned her when she realized that she had slipped up again. Only there was no denying it and she didn't want to. Her mind begged her to remain guarded but after how raw and bear her mate had exposed his inner self to her, she could only return it with the last secret she had.

"You love me?" He asked and Eva more or less read his lips than heard him. _Felt _the words in her chest. The pure disbelief was astonishing. Like he truly believed after everything he had told her, she would run away screaming. Maybe she should. But she wouldn't. After a quick exhale of breath she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course I do."

His lips were on hers in the next passing second. A slow, gentle and earnest kiss that revived her. It was as though he was pouring every last piece of himself into her and it was giving her the strength she needed to conquer all her fears and pain. She actually enjoyed the slight taste of paint in her mouth through their kiss. It was a reminder it was Caius she was kissing. It was perfect for him, for them. When he broke away from her, a soft growl escaped him. This time it was more arousing than terrifying. Which again probably spoke volumes for her mental state but she no longer cared.

"He _cannot _get away with this, beloved. Whisper to me every secret desire of vengeance you wish upon the one that stole your peace from you and I vow that they will be fulfilled," Caius urged her that spark of black returning to his eyes. In a way she knew he was right. She did want…something. Perhaps not vengeance but closure. However, it was too late in many, many ways.

"He is enduring his punishment as we speak, darling. This is a human's crime. Not a vampire's. We have no authority here. Besides, we cannot get to him where he is. You'll risk exposing our kind to the human race." He chuckled darkly at this and another unwanted tingle crept up her spine.

"Wild eyes, you need to learn something here and now. _Nothing _is out of our grasp. I could arrange a wide variety of things that would only require a short amount of time and my orders. Anywhere from quietly releasing the fiend from prison to ensuring that another inmate did the job for us. We've done so many, many times," Eva felt a quick swirl of joy in her stomach at the mention of her pet name. It made her feel like Caius was back to his old self. She was not sure how she felt about that statement though. So they had power in the mortal world too…?

"What this cur is experiencing _isn't _justice. You are my mate. This is very much in our rights even where the law is concerned. The only one we need abide by is keeping our identity secret which is still entirely possible. However, I will not act outside of your will. I strongly urge you to allow me to show him the grave error of his ways but if your kind heart forbids it, I'll let it be. For now."

The last words were spoken as another vow, the promise of pain and destruction to come in the future for her former stepfather. Caius wouldn't be sated for long and eventually his bloodlust would cause him to broach the subject again. Only now all she wanted was to forget about the man for a while. Or at least do her best to.

"He'll pay," Eva agreed at last. "But not this day. I have far more pleasant things to focus on before seeing him again."

"So _you _wish to be the one to bring him to justice?" Caius questioned as if trying to gage what Eva wanted without her having to say it.

"I want to face him, yes. I am unsure if I'm ready to open up to the idea of being the one to take his life or even hurt him. When I'm ready, when I feel strong enough, I'd like to finally confront him." She left it at that but it seemed to please Caius.

"I await your command," he bowed his head slightly then let his eyes roam over her. He gently placed his hand on her hip and pulled her to him. "I will let this matter rest, I promise you. After going against your wishes I have no right to invade your privacy further. I do however humbly request that I see what it is you've been through with my own eyes. What you've been hiding from me. So I may understand how truly fortunate I am to have my mate with me today after her life of hardship."

Eva nodded but frowned. It was best to get this out of the way now instead of during more intimate moments. Then she would feel like that was all he would see, the scars and all her hidden ugliness. Quick, like a Band-Aid, she tore her jacket from her and let him examine her front silently for a minute or so before turning her back to him. Tears formed in her eyes but she held them back. Every bit of her instinct wanted to pull her jacket back up so he wouldn't see her like this. Only _this_ was her very skin. There was no wardrobe change or amount of makeup she could purchase to look any other way than a scarred up mess. After all, you passed up a bruised piece of fruit in the supermarket despite it's same taste and worth as the others. No one willingly chose someone like her. It was forced upon them. Now he'd have to paint a portrait of her like _this_. There was no erasing it from his mind or preserving that so called perfection he saw looking at her.

The soft feeling of his lips on her shoulder shocked her back to reality. They moved from there and lower down her back. He kissed each of her scars individually as though it was the healing touch she needed and soon after he traced them with the tip of his tongue. She felt her knees weaken and her King effortlessly held her up as he continued his work. It was an odd but pleasant sensation that was both sweet and very arousing to have someone so unafraid to touch those ugly parts of her as if it didn't faze him. Before she knew it he had his chin resting on her shoulder, whispering into her ear,

"I _knew_ you tasted sweet. You're lips are a delight of their own but your body is divine. It makes me all the more curious how the rest of you compares."

"You don't think-they don't bother you?" Eva questioned though a nagging part of her wanted to urge him to find the answer to his question.

"Bother me? Darling, you are gorgeous. As you so wisely told me, this is a part of you. I love you no less for it. I despise the foul being that did such heinous crimes against you but he's living on borrowed time so I'll take peace in that. The only thing that slightly troubles me in this moment is the delightful sound you are stifling from my touch," Caius chuckled then proceeded to kiss her neck down to her shoulder. She shivered and when a moan escaped her lips, she felt his smile against her skin in victory. In a flash, she felt her bare back against the stone wall and another moan left her at the contact. It was actually pleasant to feel the scratchy cool material against her flesh, it tickled and excited her. Caius wrapped one of her legs around his back.

"I love you, Eva. I cannot express what your words and acceptance means to me. But, if you would have me, I am willing to try." Caius whispered softly to her. Eva knew what he meant, his arousal plain for even her virgin eyes to see. Despite the grim nature of everything they had just encountered…it felt right. It wasn't just sating lust at this point it was more than that. It was comfort, adoration and genuine expression of love. She nodded her head and Caius kissed her again. This time the taste of paint thrilled her, didn't dull the sensation at all. It just sparked as a reminder as to which King was currently driving her wild. Again, she would have him no other way. However, he stopped before they had a chance to do much more and slowly tilted his head towards the entrance, his eyes gleaming black again. Eva gasped when she realized that Jasper had walked in undoubtedly to check on her for being gone for so long. Her curly haired companion raised his arms in a passive fashion to show his apology once he saw the not so subtle position they were in.

"I am so _damn_ sorry," Jasper muttered and took a few steps backwards.

"Get. Out!" Caius ordered and Eva was a little sour about the interruption as well but she was fairly certain Caius was going to blow a gasket if they didn't get the alone time he wanted with her soon. Right when she was willing to just let go and let her primal urges take over too. Someone just always seemed to walk in any time they were intimate.

"Calm yourself, brother he was simply obeying our command," Aro stated as both he and Marcus sauntered through the door. A mixture of embarrassment and guilt flooded Eva at the sight of the other two kings. She tried to get Caius to release her but he kept her in place.

"Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi se mi dai, ma qualche istante senza interruzione." Caius growled in an incredibly fast pace, so much so even if Eva spoke the language she doubted she could keep up.

"Potrai gestire." Aro smirked coldly. The way his eyes lingered on Caius worried her a bit. She really hoped they weren't going to argue or fight in front of her.

"Glad to see you are well, brother." Marcus spoke next, his tone clearly condescending.

"Yes, perhaps if you merely told us of your intentions, we'd have left our mate to console you. I believe I have advised you of such methods once already, have I not?" Aro added and the superiority that smoldered in his eyes was dangerous; daring. Caius looked like he was seconds away from testing that danger, so Eva instinctively tried to deflect the conversation.

"So are the rest of the guard know what's up right?" Eva said quickly and once she pried herself from Caius and straightened herself up, she knew this topic wasn't going away any time soon. Maybe not while she wasn't around but she knew her Kings were going to have of their private meetings on the matter.

"Yes, beloved, they have returned to their daily tasks, don't fret," Marcus smiled at her and she grinned. Aro however seemed more than a little bitter with his little brother. It was plain in the way he walked and spoke.

"Your timing isn't incredibly inconvenient however," Aro stated as he looked over to Caius. "The direness of the situation forced one of our guard members to the castle sooner than I could have hoped," He looked at Eva and the sternness in his eyes dissipated which made her squirm a bit.

"Dearest, we have someone who very much wants to make your acquaintance. I suggest you two take the time to introduce yourself properly to each other while we tend to certain aspects of this day together and Caius hopefully sees himself to a shower," The bitterness still vibrant in his voice.

"Someone wants to meet me?" Eva sounded childishly surprised by this. Caius seemed confused as well but she was astounded by her Kings' all but telepathic communication. He shot Marcus a look and a subtle gesture made the painted kind nod in understanding. Well, glad _he _knew what was up at least!

"But of course, beloved. I daresay a majority of our kind would be anxious to meet their _queen _after all," Aro smiled and took her by her hand. The reminder of her supposed position made her blush but she calmly followed him out of Caius' hidden chamber. Once they were back into the studio she looked back at Caius and frowned.

"I really wish you hadn't destroyed all your hard work, darling," she couldn't help but voice.

"It didn't seem important at the time," Caius sighed. "It's alright beloved, it simply means we can fill these walls with pieces we created _together." _ The idea did comfort her.

"Take her to the courtyard. Give her space but…be sure to keep close," Aro ordered but Eva was a little curious about the smile on his face after his words. She wasn't ready to be away from them though. She wanted nothing more than to do back to the perfect silence between the four of them, sharing small moments and soft touches that felt so much like home. Marcus seemed to pick up on her distress.

"We'll be reunited very soon, my love, I promise." He said as he walked over to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. She accepted this and she and Jasper left her Kings alone. She really hoped Caius wouldn't face too much grief since the only real harm he had done was to himself. Or maybe they were all sharing in said grief. A moment of weakness away from her as they mourned their inability to prevent the horror that had occurred in her life. She hoped that wasn't the case. All she knew is she possibly had her first 'queenly' duty before her while her mind was going a mile a minute at everything she had just learned. She hoped she didn't screw it up.

**Translation**

**Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi se mi dai ma qualche istante senza interruzione. :**

**I'll give you anything you want if you give me but a few moments without interruption.**

**Potrai gestire: You will manage. **

**Curlykisses: I know this took forever but I wanted it to be perfect so I hope it turned out okay. So that was what I meant about the darkness of this chapter, Caius expressing his past and the awful things that he had not only been through but what he had done. This of course is in no way canon but my interpretation of Caius and why he does the things he does and carries himself this way. What did you think of his past? Does this give you insight to his as well as Eva's character as well as their dynamic? And poor guy…just keeps getting interrupted! Also who is Eva about to meet? Hope you guys enjoyed it I really do and I anxiously await your thoughts so if you haven't given up on me please tell me what you thought. Reviews keep me alive. For future reference when I go into each of the kings back stories I will title the chapter with their name as I did this one. Thank you everyone so much. I may take a bit to update but I promise that I will not give up on this story as long as you continue to read it. **

**Review please!**


	19. Author Announcement

I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I'm not going to go into detail as to why but I will say I am back on track now. I have had a lot of messages and reviews inquiring when the next update will be and even expressed doubts of this story's continuation at all. I'm working full-time, I'm a full-time student and it's been rough so far. Not going to lie I got way in over my head in many aspects of my life, but, moving on the next update will be this coming Saturday April 1st (Ironic I know, but I swear this is not a prank lol) and from there the latest I'll update after that is two weeks from the publish date.

That being said, the length of each chapter from here on out is going to be unfortunately shortened but not to the point that it lacks the quality that I try so hard to maintain. There will likely be a variety of errors in each chapter since my time to edit is virtually an hour and as I write each chapter. If anyone knows an amazing beta who is willing to take on new projects please let me know down below because that might help things run a bit smoother.

I do apologize again and I want to let every one of you know that your words of encouragement really helped get me out of my funk, just knowing someone out there is enjoying my story and my words means a lot. Not to sound corny and get too personal **(skip this part in italics if you don't like ooey gooey mush) **_I've seen several people post saying that in return my story is helping them get through rough times and to be honest that's one reason I love and commit to writing as much as I do. Reading was an escape to me as a child with divorced fighting parents and being that weirdo in school with torn jeans, overly black eyeliner smudged on my waterline and carried around a book bigger than the size of typical text books. Reading made me feel safe. Accepted. And maybe it makes you guys feel the same way. Even if all these chapters are; is a distraction from the rough humdrum of day to day life. That matters to me. And I'm happy to help. I know I ask for reviews every chapter but if you are reading a long and enjoying what you read know that you do not __**have **__to! This story has never been or will never be a number's game. I look up and see I have over a thousand reviews, favorites and followers and while yes, it is more than flattering, I'm not just writing for me. I'm writing for my readers too. I usually just ask for thoughts on content, I LOVE seeing guesses on how the story will play out and things like that and by all means if I am doing something wrong, please let me know._

With all that said, thank you all again. But I'm back, I'm here to stay, the story is here to stay, Eva is here to stay and there is a bunch of plot flying your way! If you are still with me and have been patiently waiting review this letting me know what you expect to see in this long awaited chapter or just say hi and tell me you're here to stay too :). The next chapter will feature lots of future plot points and for anyone wondering, this story is focused on the romance between Eva and her Kings but that in no way means that things will always be easy and lots of thrilling, suspenseful action isn't planned out in the future. Just a little tidbit to ponder ;)

Love,

Curlykisses.


	20. Old Enemy

_Curlykisses: So I'm late. SUPER late actually. I'm sorry that some of you feel like you were punk'd but honestly the chapter wasn't up to my standard and took a lot of editing. I hope you forgive me and understand. I really am sorry. I feel awful. But sickness, school, work blah blah. I did what I could. Next time I say a date I'll be sure to keep to it. Or just say soon or something so you guys don't feel too deceived. It was not my intention. __**ALSO: A couple of you pointed out that in an earlier chapter I had Aro say that Bella and Edward were true mates only to later reveal that they weren't. From the beginning I had planned for the Volturi to reveal that Edward and Bella weren't mates but…I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. Too many late nights writing I guees. HOWEVER it has been fixed and the chapter called The Ruling is where it was addressed so if you want to go back and look over the new explanation it should make a little more sense now. So I hope that cleared everything up. Thank you everyone for your patience and understanding as well as a big thank you to anyone that follows, reviews or favorites this story. It's all for you.**_

Tension in Aro's office wasn't something the Kings were unaccustomed to. However, none of them had taken a blow on such an emotional since…Actually, it's never occurred before as far as Marcus could recall. If his memory served him correctly, there was seldom a time the three of them were of an unsavory mood at once, without at least one of them standing on solid ground to pull the others back to their feet. Truthfully, until _very _recently Marcus had found himself in a pit he never thought he could pull himself free of. Pride does not follow the statement. Now that he had the clarity his Eva brought to him, he realized _nothing _compared to the pain of knowing that your mate was suffering and there wasn't a thing you could do to mend it.

He was tremendously proud of Caius. He knew internally, his brother wanted nothing more than to march into Eva's hometown and burn everything in sight until he found the man responsible for her misery. The fact that he refrained, spoke of his growth already. Marcus did wish that he wasn't experiencing the same sorrow they all shared, however. Caius could handle anger, rage. He stayed in a state of fury, rarely deciding to shake himself free of it, opting to embrace it for all it's virtues and strife instead. But it was evident from the way he sat in his chair, his eyes vacant and unfocused that he was very much unaccustomed to sorrow. No problem he had before now couldn't be solved by his fists or cunning tactics. Therefore, facing something he couldn't fight or talk his way out of had to be sobering for the ageless warrior. Marcus would bet every last bit of wealth that the Volturi kept under lock and key that he was running through a vast amount of options on how to handle the situation in his mind. Likely ending in blood, fire and fear so thick in the air you could practically get drunk from the intoxication.

Now that Marcus had a chance to examine his youngest brother, he saw that Caius hadn't bothered dressing himself properly. His colorless hair was damp and sticking to his forehead and brow from the brief shower he had taken to remove the dried paint that had dried on his skin. The only thing covering him currently was a standard white bathrobe, Marcus doubted actually belonged to the proud and fashion obsessed vampire. Most likely he found himself in a guest room in his hurry and used what was readily available to him without having to return to his bedroom. Caius was also probably uninterested in residing in there any time in the near future, not being able to stop himself from staring at the battered photo of Eva on his computer screen and the printed out copy of the man that had successfully made his way to the top of the Volturi hit list. Which he guaranteed was not a good place to be.

Though Marcus smiled despite the obviously grim situation. There was a small bit of color that caught his attention once Caius moved his hand to swat his hair from his face. His family crest had been forged on a ring at his request _centuries_ ago and the blood diamond gem in the center was a sight for sore eyes. Caius loved that ring. Wore it tirelessly and was careful to remove it any time he thought a fight might break out in fear of damaging it. It was the only physical object he had seen the man take pristine care of aside from his art. Athenodora, however, despised the thing. She thought that Caius' usually flashy style was unbecoming of him and considered the ring to be a particular eye sore. Though regardless of Caius' claims to the contrary, he always went above and beyond to please the lady in his life, even if it meant putting his personal interests aside. The return of that ring stated that not only was his past wife the furthest thing on his mind but that he was slowly allowing a bit of his personality to shine in the way he dressed again. The ring must have been locked away inside his hidden chamber all this time a long with most of his reminders of the past.

Caius caught him staring then followed his train of sight with his own eyes. A smile appeared on his pale lips once he saw that it was the ring that had caught Marcus' attention. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away from him. They a_ll _teased Caius about his style. Were it his way, he'd look something similar to a stereotypical gangster one saw on television. Designer suits and varying silver and gold jewelry. It wasn't entirely his fault. In his time, jewelry stated wealth and often royalty. Something he was adamant on making clear to whomever he met. Marcus never said it personally to his somewhat overly egotistical brother in fear that his swollen head would expand ever more, but Marcus had no doubt in his mind that Caius was born and eternally created to be a king. So, if dressing like a cliché mob boss made him feel as one, then he would hear no further complaint. That and well, they were all guilty of wearing overpriced, utterly ridiculous clothes. Both current day and in the past.

Marcus then turned his sights to Aro, who had a stake of papers on his desk that seemed to be there for a purpose but was now forgotten since the secret of Eva's past was at last known to all of them. It was a wonder just how Aro planned to deal with the culprit. And Heaven knows, he _did _have a plan. Subtler than Caius' perhaps but a plan nonetheless. Since none of them knew how to, or even wanted to broach the ominous subject, Marcus thought a distraction might be what was needed before they dove head first into what would be an elaborate vengeance plot.

"Something in the current news catch your intrigue, brother?" Marcus asked. The ever scheming Aro, without their mate present didn't bother to blink or heave his chest in a sigh. He merely looked to the papers and returned his gaze to the wall in front of him.

"Indeed. This news combined with the traitorous tongues of our beloved race has allowed me to fathom a few conclusions. None of which are preferable but what has been as of late?" He rolled his eyes and pushed the papers towards Marcus on the desk without another word. Marcus gathered them up, spilt the stack in half and handed some of the news clippings and reports to Caius before looking through his own half.

It was interesting, to put it mildly and if Aro was of the same mind as he was, this could indeed be problematic for their kind. According to a few articles, there was a research team, a group of scientists, all renowned for their past discoveries had vanished from Moscow. The local authorities couldn't make heads or tails of the situation, there was no signs of foul play, etc. But no one had seen nor heard from them in almost a week now. Once he and Caius exchanged papers, Marcus read what said researchers were creating though of course such information would be withheld from the general public. They had _other _sources for that. His eyes narrowed when he saw what he feared. Weaponry. The atomic, world shattering, vampire destroying type. While it seemed the project was in its early stages, it was alarming to think of what could occur if it was in fact a crime committed by a vampire. It wasn't coincidental that top, renowned scientist that could have an infinite amount of knowledge on destruction, the type of which that could actually succeed in destroying their kind were the ones that went missing. Marcus had difficulty imaging what kind of mind could conceive such warfare on this level aside from the man sat across from him. If this kind of knowledge or weapons fell into the wrong hands…

"You assume our kind is responsible for this?"

"I _never _assume, Marcus. I can all but guarantee it was an immortal. The kind of elegance needed to kidnap four heavily guarded grown men without a speck of evidence against them can only be performed by someone of profound skill. Skill I have witnessed few, if any, mortals to have inborn."

"Then who could be responsible? Any members of our society that has this level of power are either in our coven or well watched allies. None of them come to mind."

"No, no. Not an ally. New enemy. Or an old one under the guise, I imagine." Aro said with that certain confidence. The kind that could quake their fellow immortals with fear. The type that could make them willingly confess their every sin before the King could so much as graze them with his fingertips. Of course it was assumed that Aro's talent was his gift. Though Marcus knew it was his mind. Even now, he didn't speak vaguely by conscious choice. He'd merely forget from time to time that not everyone could always follow his chaotic, sadistic, paranoid but undoubtedly brilliant frame of mind.

"More rumors?" Caius asked in a scoff.

"Indeed. So much so, it feels…deliberate. Whoever is conducting these crimes _wants _us to know of their presence."

"What have you heard?" Caius persisted, his patience as always growing thin.

"Through our underworld, there is a name that whispered on immortal tongues. Despite how many people I've already interrogated and our long list of informants, I still cannot put a face to the name." Aro leaned forward on the desk and he looked from Marcus to Caius, almost like he was debating whether or not to continue. "A powerful vampire has emerged over the past decade or so. His true name is unknown but he is called 'Tarot' to those in his small circle."

Marcus rolled his eyes and Caius voiced his annoyance with his typical growl.

"I swear to _all _of my gods, if he leaves marks such as Tarot cards at crime scenes, I will find this vampire myself and teach him the meaning of tact." Caius roared. He was sick of the gothic, horror and all but comic book association his kind was associated with thanks to the current age media. It did become tiresome over the years. Marcus wouldn't be shocked at this point if a newborn was brought before him in a cape and filed k9's.

"Nothing has been found in that regard, though I have searched around just in case it were an occurrence. The sobering reality is this; I've chased a ghost for over a decade. Whoever this immortal is, they always put a large number between himself and other vampires."

"He knows of your gift?" Marcus asked perking up a bit. It wasn't exactly a well-kept secret but if that were true, then it was an _older _vampire. Someone they may not only know but could also be in their close circle of trusted covens. The Volturi had been betrayed before. It wouldn't be new if some of their brethren got a little too comfortable in their position. But abducting mortal scientists? Who would have the mind or resources to do this? And more importantly who could avoid Volturi detection for so long? Few have managed to escape them thanks to the combined efforts of Demitri's gift and Caius' skill.

"Possibly. It is a typical defense tactic, however. Avoiding use of their true name and leaving their face and intentions on a need to know basis. I'd be impressed if it wasn't so damn inconvenient," Aro huffed and Marcus sympathized. They didn't need this right now. Eva was their first priority. She always would be. Yet if this matter wasn't attended to soon, finding the culprit could prove to be difficult. Though the more Marcus thought on the matter, the more a certain blight from their past kept coming to the front of his mind. One who had escaped their wrath centuries upon centuries ago and who was indeed extremely powerful, so much so Marcus believed that the three of them all quietly waited for their failure to come back and bite them. But why resurface now? What's changed? Could the announcement of their newly found queen really cause a stir of activity in their kingdom?

Marcus felt like an old fool not considering this sooner. He was too ecstatic to merely have her in his life now to think all the consequences through as he normally did. Thousands of years, countless days he dreamed of her. Never knowing her name or having complete certainty that she would ever exist. In fact, before they had the opportunity to meet, Marcus had betrayed her. A notion that truly burdened him but one he could not deny. While Caius and Aro both did eventually lose faith; begun to believe there was simply was no mate made for them, Marcus had given up completely.

Losing Didyme changed him. He did love her with all his heart. Her very gift would bring immeasurable joy to anyone around her. He didn't realize it at the time but being exposed to that joy, as artificial as it may have been, for as long as he was, being without and the love he had savored for so many centuries all but destroyed him. He fell. Really, really hard. He never preferred his place in the vampire world as king and he had given up the title entirely for a time in history the Volturi would prefer to look over. After he saw the woman he believed he was meant to spend his eternity with, find her happiness, her _true _happiness in the arms of another man, he fell. He into a self-induced darkness that haunted him for centuries.

He was aware of his gift since he was a newborn. He knew. His mind knew at least, that Didyme wasn't his true mate. He could also verify that she had found hers when he saw them together. He truly believed that no one in the wicked world could love him the way she had. Who could? Perhaps in many ways, Aro and Caius' faults were a bit more noticeable to the witty observer. Marcus' list unfortunately trumped theirs. He was difficult to understand, he liked his silence, he loved his books and any punishment by the Volturi that was considered inhumane or monstrous had all been schemed by him. He didn't forgive. It took a lot for him to feel wronged to reach this fatal point, granted but once that barrier was breached, whoever the offender was lived on borrowed time. And as he had stated, Marcus made sure it was personal. Intimate. Devastating. His beast, like his brothers, was rarely sated. That was all well and good when it was only each other they needed to protect. Now they had their queen and a long, seemingly endless list of vampires that would see her harmed just for their petty revenge or misguided form of justice. She had known of their existence barely over a week's time and she was already public enemy number one to their kind. Look at what already had occurred. What she was forced to see and experience so soon. With all their power and wealth, they could still fail her. Maybe the vampire world wouldn't fall, no. But without her, the Kings world would.

"Loving any of us is a death sentence." Marcus found himself saying softly. He looked Aro in the eyes before adding, "It always has been."

He didn't mean for it to slip out but there was no denying it. Eva was strong. So, so strong though she couldn't see herself that way. But to inherit grief caused by her mates was a fate she didn't deserve. If Marcus had to rid the world over of his own kind just to ensure she was safe…well, immortality wasn't for everyone anyway.

"And it takes a true _Queen_ to overcome that. We finally have it in, Eva. We are complete. We will never know failure again once our venom resides in her." Aro said without question or doubt. So much so, it truly impressed Marcus. He had quiet fears and the Kings had _a lot _of enemies. Some that had their own power and had even evaded them for centuries. If there was ever a chance to strike them at their weakest, it was the time that Eva remained mortal.

"I am more than happy to reestablish our authority in the vampire world." Caius said calmly which made him sound all the more fierce. "More so, I am willing to remind them _why _we are Kings of this world. I will find this 'Tarot' and I will bring him to justice. He has not been the first to defy us, he will not be the last but he will be the example needed to drive the message deep into the conniving hearts of those who oppose us. No one hides from the Volturi."

"You reali-"

"I know," Caius snapped and the quick look of apology that followed only stated the current stress he was under. Marcus could forgive this. Caius showing an emotion aside from fury was welcome. No matter how quickly he would ignite the flames again. "When Eva does decide, when she _chooses _to be turned and I know she is well, I'll make my journey. Not a moment before."

"I'm afraid you'd have to take on this particular case solo. Despite my efforts, I have little more to say on the allusive blood-drinker than what I've already stated. Perhaps you can make a pattern of his movements," Aro said in a bored tone and passed the file close to Caius.

"You don't suppose our last remaining kinsman has decided to make his debut do you?" No name nor further explanation was needed. The brothers knew from Marcus' words whom he was speaking of and surprisingly Aro was the first to voice his doubt.

"If madness did not claim his immortality and he does in fact still exist in this realm, he wouldn't oppose us. Not when he has caused more hatred and conflict in his short time than we ever have. May he know only a quiet eternity in some lonesome corner of the world. The only coherent thoughts in his mind being the loss he's sustained from the only ones who would have defended his cruelty and return his disdain with love and compassion,"

"That is my hope." Caius stated bitterly before turning away from both of his brothers' sight. Marcus feared that broaching this subject would cause a new stir of unpleasant emotions in him. Yet it needed to be said. The three of them had to accept that the possibility of their said kinsman resurfacing. He was too wild, too powerful to keep to the darkness for the rest of eternity. Aro didn't seem concerned. He was usually the one that assumed the worst but Marcus couldn't avoid it. It was true that a handful of vampires had been able to escape the Volturi wrath since they first established their power. Not many, but despite their community's outlook upon the royal the coven; they weren't perfect. And only one in that short list stood superior to all of them combined. Marcus felt the same weight of responsibility as Caius did. It's a mistake that has haunted him and would continue to for many centuries to come until it was somehow laid to rest at last.

The subject drastically changed after Aro broke the silence.

"I am going to ask for our mate's company in privacy this evening. If that isn't in accordance with any of your plans today, I ask that you alter them. I've been waiting for an opportunity to speak with her on intimate topics pertaining to her past and now that the two of you are enlightened I think it is an appropriate time," the raven-haired vampire elaborated.

Marcus was overcome with his own invasive grief but as he looked over to his brother's focused glance and was overwhelmed with sympathy. He just knew from the look in Aro's crimson eyes that he was swimming in the memories of their mate's pain. Every bruise, lonely night and he was burdened with the level of empathy that caused him to feel every tear that rolled down her cheeks as if it was his own flesh. He no longer envied Aro's gift. Marcus knew Aro could not help himself from constantly pushing past the countless memories he had seen over his existence to dissect every one of Eva's. The good, the bad, the painful. It's just who he was. He was powerless to protect Eva from her past, he was powerless to free her from the emotional and mental damage that would possibly take years to overcome. Yet if there was a way to make the burden lessen, even in the slightest, he would analyze, obsess and pick every bit of knowledge he'd obtained apart to find a way.

To comfort his brother, he placed his hand atop his on the desk, hoping his thoughts were some form of encouragement. The middle sibling snatched his hand away almost as quickly and sent Marcus a scolding stare. He was in a prickly mood it seemed. One of Aro's flaws, same as Caius was his pride. He probably thought him patronizing when that wasn't his intention. No matter. He'd forgive it. He always did. It was Caius' turn to break the silence.

"Just give me your word that he will pay. What happens in between matters little to me. Seeing my mate happy and safe is the only thing I insist upon." Caius said venomously. Likely he'd want to spend the night in solitude to reflect regardless of Aro's intentions. Marcus himself wanted time with his mate as well but there simply wasn't enough hours in the day while Eva remained mortal and required her rest. He'd give Aro this. He too had been resoundingly patient lately and it said a lot to how much their mate's presence was already altering them to become better versions of themselves. It was a beautiful thing for Marcus to see.

"He will pay." Aro agreed. "I already have a plan in the works that I will go over with the two of you for your input later. I'll judge if it's appropriate after I meet with Eva tonight."

"You realize, brother," Marcus started carefully. It was something that had to accept whether they wanted to or not. "We aren't equipped to tend to all of Eva's needs. Despite all our studies on the human condition and psychology we are no experts on the matter."

"Yes Marcus, I realize this." Aro sighed. He fidgeted in his seat for a moment before continuing. "I've contemplated seeking assistance on the matter."

"And you chose not to?"

"I do not wish to be invasive or presumptuous," Aro said somberly. He'd always struggle with this knowing that Eva was a private creature. Marcus would just have to continue to nudge him in the right direction so he wouldn't be so plagued with doubt.

"I don't believe doing so will be a step out of our boundaries. The worst that could occur is her refusal." Marcus urged.

"Gaaron was the first to come to mind." Aro stated while meeting Marcus' eyes. His tone was softer and eyes almost apologetic. Marcus assumed he thought him embarrassed on the matter.

Gaaron was a brilliant young man that excelled in his craft. While Carlisle devoted a good portion of his immortality to the medical field, Gaaron did the same in the physiological. In his life he had studied under John Locke and later in his immortality Freud himself and would have broken ground on his own beforehand…had a particular patient not fallen madly in love with him. It was common in such an environment when treating the mentally ill. However, said patient happen to cross paths with a member of their kind and the moment she controlled her newborn thirst she tracked him down and forced the gift of immortality upon him. Luckily, he truly was an expert in his craft and refused to be manipulated by female into believing they were mates and went out on his own. Ever since he's focused on learning more about the human mind and even diagnosed a few conditions limited to vampires seeing how they go through trials humans will never have to face.

He had even treated Marcus for years. Once Aro and he crossed paths, he saw how capable he was and asked Gaaron to speak with him. He wasn't ashamed to admit that the vampire had helped him when he had not expected him to. Helped him see things from a new perspective, reminded him that there was purpose, even in immortal life. It would do him well to seem the beaming young man again. There was just…an aura about him. Something that just screamed that you could tell him your deepest, darkest thoughts (which he had) and know that not only would it go no further but it was accepted. Despite all the dark chapters of Marcus' life, Gaaron still spoke to him and treated him as if he wasn't damned. He needed that desperately at the time.

"I think that's an excellent idea!" Marcus exclaimed. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of the prospect sooner. Come to think of it…

"Aro, Gaaron has a tattoo on his neck, or am I mistaken?"

"Yes, a sparrow on his neck and skull on the front of his hand."

"Why?" Caius inquired.

"Eva was concerned that she would not see the art on her body throughout eternity. I couldn't recall seeing a vampire with ink in their skin when she asked no matter how many hours I had spent with him."

"Details are difficult to recall when you've seen millions of faces over your lifetime." Aro replied which Marcus was unsure if it was to comfort him or not given his tone was direct.

"Still, his contribution to helping me with existence states his skill. I'd trust no one else with Eva."

"Maybe," Aro said stiffly. "However, existing is easy. _Living_ is harder. I wonder how his unique approach would work on a human having not been one or treated one in so long."

"I have faith in him." Marcus said after and uncomfortable bout of silence. "More so I have faith in our mate. She'll decide if working with him is a good fit or not."

"I have faith in the two of them as well." Caius stated and with a sigh Aro shrugged.

"Then it is decided. I'll contact him personally soon. Now, back to the matter at hand. Caius, I think with both yours and Demetri's tracking abilities the two of you are the most likely to get to the bottom of it quickly and silently. I have a list of names and whereabouts that could lead you to the source. We need to get to the bottom of this soon."

Caius stood from his seat and for a moment Marcus thought he was about to leave the room but he was still.

"I cannot be everywhere at once, brother." He sounded exasperated. The Volturi and the Kings themselves relied heavily on Caius' strength and skill especially in terms of warfare and tragedy. Normally Caius would jump at the chance to hunt down lawbreakers but everything was different now. "I told you I would not leave my mate until she is as we are."

"And I respect that," Aro said sternly. "Yet whoever is behind this and their motives do not wait to work on our time table. It could be years before Eva decides to join us. A lot can be done in that time. I know that you are not one to lose foothold in any aspect of your life. If you wish to see that continued the time to act is soon. After tonight you can spend as much time as you desire with Eva until you depart. I'll leave that date up to you but you know that our hands are tied currently."

Caius growled and reached to grab a vase near him, likely to break it in frustration but seems it remembered where he was and refrained. Aro being in the same foul mood, _had _to comment.

"Wise choice, that vase is worth more than you are," Aro stated smugly to which Caius' response was to slam his hands on Aro's desk and lean forward until they were close to touching. Had they anything aside from venom in their bodies, spit would have hit Aro's face due to his brother's harsh infliction. Aro did not move or acknowledge his brother.

"Perhaps you would like to take my place, hm? All you need do is touch a handful of immortals to find the solution or have you become too indolent in your rule that you'd rather rule this kingdom from a chair!"

"Granted, I could achieve the same goal alone, as could Marcus or any of the upper members of our guard. However, such situations must be treated with a certain finesse that I know only you to provide. Your methods of…_Persuasion_ is needed if we wish to remind our kind the meaning of fear. Only someone as malevolent as you could do so properly."

Caius pushed back from the desk with a huff, a wicked smirk forming on his pale lips.

"Inflating my ego will earn you little ground." Caius scolded but thankfully the conversation seemed to end there with Aro's new information.

"I have also received word that we are to expect the Leinster Coven to join us in a few days. They learned of our mate's arrival and apparently could not stand the wait. They wish to meet her."

Caius perked up at this news and Marcus could not help but feel elated at this. If the Kings had any _true_ friends that weren't simply formed from politics or fear, they would find them in the Leinster Coven. The blond brother send Aro a sincere smile to which the older vampire returned with a chuckle.

"I knew that would lift your mood," he mumbled.

"If I must be away, perhaps the company of an old friend will ease the journey," Caius mused aloud.

"You know Cian will jump at the opportunity. The two of you haven't been on the road together in centuries," Marcus smiled. It really was good to feel the tension his brothers shared lessen, even for a moment.

"No, we have not, have we?" Caius asked now enjoying his own musings.

The office space was filled with silence once more. This time it wasn't as foreboding as it had been in the beginning. All they could do now was handle things as they came. Marcus only hoped…that once again he could be proven wrong. And that this silent threat wasn't exactly what he feared it to be. For him to show himself now…and word of Eva's presence to spread as far as it had, it couldn't be a coincidence. It never was. He could be wrong. He'd been wrong before. However, with Aro's glance on the door once again and Caius' shoulders tensed once more he worried that his brothers were pondering the same thing.

But he could be wrong…

XxxxxxxxX

A lot was going through Eva's mind. Too much, really. She was now mindlessly following Jasper wherever he led her. She had a long list of her own issues she should probably sort out but the only thing she could focus on was Caius' story. She couldn't imagine what growing up the way he had could have been. Her childhood obviously wasn't unicorns and rainbows but it honestly didn't disturb her as much as the idea of him suffering the way he had. It made her forget about her own pain; the desire to free him of his outweighing it tremendously.

Was this normal? Was it the mating bond? All she knew was that she would give just about anything right now if it meant that Caius was no longer burdened with his past. Was _this _feeling what her Kings were going through currently? Lord, she hoped not. She didn't want to bring them down like this. It wasn't her fault or Caius' of course. Did this just come with the territory when you were mated to immortals? Eva really wished she could find a book somewhere to read up on this kinda thing but she doubted she would find one.

She was busy staring down at her Reebox's so she didn't see Jasper suddenly stop, so of course, to top off her day, she walked right into him. It really was like walking straight into a brick wall but Eva quickly composed herself.

"Good, did you finally get lost too?" Eva jested with a smile but it faltered. Jasper was looking over his shoulder and his eyes were the same pitch black she had seen in her mates before. He was perfectly still and she was sure that not only had he not heard her but he had forgotten her presence all together.

"Jasper…?" Eva tested. When she picked up on the sound of chitter-chatter she looked in the direction Jasper was staring and saw three women in similar style black dresses walking together, one had a clipboard in their hand so Eva assumed they were just more staff members going about their daily routine. She looked back up to Jasper and his expression hadn't changed. She didn't know what was wrong. Without thinking, Eva touched his shoulder lightly.

"You alright, Jasper?"

Just like that, Jasper shook himself out of his trance. He blinked a few times before looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Eva, um, Yeah, I'm alright. This way, shall we?" He said with that annoying Jasper smile of his and gestured. He began to walk away but Eva wasn't having it today.

"No, no, no, don't give me that. Something was up with you a second ago and you're not telling me."

"It's complicated." Was his answer which just irked Eva further. She leaned against one of the many pillars in the hallway and crossed her arms to show she wasn't budging.

"Look, I know I'm not an expert on any of the vampire voodoo that happens to you guys but you can talk to me. We haven't really had a chance to…I dunno, hang out like we did before. I miss it. You can talk to me. I may not understand but I will try to." After her time with Caius, Eva wasn't sure if much would surprise her anymore.

At that Jasper sighed in defeat and leaned against the crimson painted wall near her.

"It's just…every member of this coven feeds from humans. I'm not exactly narrowminded in this, nor do I plan to preach to the Guard about surviving on animals. However, it puts me at a disadvantage. I have to travel miles outside of the city to find any wildlife unless I want to start feeding on the townspeople's pets, which trust me, isn't a good look. I don't want to fail in my duties as your personal guard so the only time I have to hunt is when you are sleeping which I don't particularly mind it's just…I'm strugglin' darlin'." Jasper admitted and Eva frowned. She worried all of this would be a hard transition on him too.

"I wasn't exactly free from the urge to feed upon humans when we met and having so many around as well as easily accessible blood makes it hard to stay the course. Then I wonder if I really was influenced more than I realized by my wife and former family. I don't know, just a lot of things I need to work out for myself, I reckon." Jasper smiled weakly.

"If you don't want to like…you know…kill anyone, why not try to drink some of the blood that's been donated. Marcus said that they get shipments of it all the time if I'm remembering right. Maybe that will help you feel better." Eva shrugged. She wanted to help him but somewhere deep down she knew he was right. This was something he had to work out himself. Eva had no way of knowing how conflicting it was to desire human blood but not want to hurt someone. Hell, maybe she'd be going through the same thing once she was…

"Maybe. It's just a slippery slope is all. If we're away from the castle and no cups or bags of blood are around…I don't think I can go back to my current diet again."

"Isn't it just natural for you guys? I don't mean to sound heartless or anything, believe me I'm not ready to even _think_ about killing someone. I just…I don't think it would make you evil or a bad person for doing as you are created to do. It's not your fault," Eva encouraged and moved to stand in front of him so that she could touch his shoulder again. Jasper smiled again but though it was small, it was real this time. That made Eva happy.

"It's not strictly a moral issue. With me, it's a little different. I can feel the emotions of everyone I meet. Including my victims. Their pain, their fear…It's not something I particularly enjoy."

Eva knew that was speaking lightly. Even cold and callus men, if given the same ability would likely become remorseful too. She tried to think of something helpful while still lightening the mood, so she defaulted to saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Um, you can hit up a few butcher shops and just hangout in my room all the time? That'll help, maybe, kinda. Unless you want to eat you too."

"Ha, no, actually. Never felt the thirst when I'm around you. Now come on, let's get you to the gym. I'm sure your company can't wait to meet you."

At that they were moving again but Eva couldn't help but grimace at the word "gym". Why was she meeting someone there? Was her mates trying to tell her something? Like: "Shed some pounds' lady," or "You look flabby, we want some Wonder-Woman-lookin' Queen!" Guess she could use the exercise but it's still kinda mean if that was their intention. Speaking of which…

"Do I stink?" Eva asked and Jasper looked at her completely baffled.

"What?" The word came out as a laugh.

"Do I stink? I mean, you said you never felt like you wanted to drink my blood but you were ready to tackle those staff ladies. I know I haven't really found a good perfume or anything yet but I like, shower a lot so…"

"No," Jasper chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "No, it's nothing like that. It's more…Ever since the moment I met you, I just had this overwhelming urge to protect you. To be close to you. Don't mistake, it's not a romantic feeling and I'm sure it's nothing compared to what your mates feel. Just, I want you to be safe and happy. When I'm around you…You feel like home. A feeling I never knew I missed. I would never want to see that destroyed," He smiled at her and she returned it in kind.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. I feel safe with you, always have. Though I do wish I could protect myself instead of everyone doing it for me. I don't really feel like a-"

"Don't worry my Queen, you'll be able to defend yourself, soon." Came a soft voice that did not belong to Jasper and it made Eva jump for the ten millionth time since she had been in the castle.

"Jeez!" Eva exclaimed while grabbing her heart. She turned her head to see…Jane?

"Ah, nice to see you again Jane. Did you want to accompany myself and our Queen or did you just come by to say hello?" Jasper greeted and Jane's face remained was readable as the wall behind her.

"I came to ensure we don't have any mishaps like we did earlier. So far your guarding skills have a lot to be desired." Jane said plainly but Jasper didn't seem to take offense.

"I see. Do the Kings share in your opinion? Did they send you to watch over me?"

"The Kings are currently busy tending to matters in private. Since I have no further tasks for the day I thought I would accompany the Queen so that it's ensured she is safe." Jane said but her eyes cast down to the floor then back up to Eva before she continued. "I can go elsewhere if that is your desire, milady."

"No, no, it's okay," Eva assured her with a smile. "You just scared me. I don't know if I'll ever get used to how fast you guys move. But you can stay with us, I don't mind."

"Apologies, my Queen. I'll be more cautious in the future." Jane stated and bowed her head before walking back on the path to the gym.

Eva raised an eyebrow to Jasper in confusion. She didn't mind Jane's company but it was strange. She was pretty sure she had annoyed her the last time they were together. Jasper's face brightened with a knowing smile before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, I feel like three is a crowd now, Eva. God knows that Jane is far more capable of protecting you on her own than I am."

"Obviously." Jane turned around and spoke in a bored tone. Wait, he was bailing on her?!

"Do you care to inform the Kings that you chose to took over guard duty in my stead if they ask my whereabouts?"

"Whatever." _What was happening?! _

"Alright, well I'll turn you over to Jane now Eva. Call me if you need me later. You girls have fun."

Before she had a chance to voice her protest, Jasper was gone. She turned to look at Jane who unexpectedly beamed a bright smile at her.

"This way my Queen. It's best I join you during your first session anyway to ensure that our guest doesn't get too out of hand. I'm sure my company will be reminder to keep things mild."

"Yeah, sure…Thanks Jane." Eva said awkwardly before following her.

"Of course."

Could she just go back to bed? Rewind today back to the beginning? She was drained, awkward and anxious. She just wanted to go lay down, cuddle with a King or three and pretend she was a stable human being for once. All well…let's get to that work out! Hopefully she won't end up a panting mess after three jumping jacks or something.

_Curlykisses: Kind of short…for me. What did you think of the Kings part? I think I'll switch to their perspective every now and then in the future. What did you take from their interesting discussion? What about Jane's appearance? I'm sorry again about posting late but I hope it was still enjoyable. Can't wait to see your thoughts on the events and foreshadowing. Love you guys. Please forgive me._


End file.
